Mon Neko à moi
by hachiko97412
Summary: Magnus après une rupture sentimentale et sous le conseil de ses amis va dans un refuge pour adopté un Neko au yeux bleus, mais celui-ci est très farouche car il a subi de maltraitance avec son ancien maître. BoyXBoy Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Kilynn : Je suis contente que tu es adoré les deux os, peut-être que je remettrai d'autre os sur le contrat du démon. Moi aussi je ne me lasse pas de ses deux tourtereaux XD.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Voilà le fic gagnant d'après les votes et merci à ma béta Kylinn d'avoir corrigé**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le prologue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Catarina entra dans un bâtiment, elle prit l'ascenseur pour arriver devant la porte d'un loft. Elle sonna à la porte en tapant des pieds, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux yeux mordorés. Elle entra dans le loft en fronçant le nez devant le bordel qui régnait dans l'appartement, l'homme passa prés d'elle pour s'allonger dans le canapé.

\- Tu compte te morfondre pendant combien de temps, c'est juste pour savoir si je dois appeler les pompes funèbres pour toi, gronda Catarina.

\- Fous moi la paix Cat, grommela son ami.

\- Magnus, ça fait deux mois que Camille t'a laissé. Elle ne reviendra plus du tout et il faut que tu reprennes du poil de la bête, encouragea Catarina.

\- Pas envie, grommela Magnus.

\- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi en ne te voyant plus au Pandémonium, s'inquiéta Catarina.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que Ragnor soit inquiet pour moi, s'étonna Magnus.

\- Lui aussi s'inquiète pour toi, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever et d'aller prendre une bonne douche parce que tu sens le chat crevé, conseilla Catarina.

\- Pas envie, souffla Magnus en mettant sa tête dans un coussin.

Catarina soupira d'agacement, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Soit tu te lève, soit je te traine par la peau des fesses jusqu'à la salle de bain et te fait prendre une douche glacé, gronda Catarina.

Magnus se leva en soupirant et traîna des pieds, le dos voûtés.

\- Plus vite que ça, ordonna Catarina.

Magnus se redressa et marcha normalement en pestant contre la mégère qu'est sa meilleure ami, Catarina regarda autour en fronçant le nez de dégoût, elle remonta ses manches et commença à nettoyer l'appartement de son ami. Magnus sortit de la salle de bain propre comme il était avant, il regarda Catarina en train passer l'aspirateur sur son tapis avant de l'éteindre.

\- Tu as demandé à Merlin de venir pour te donner un coup de main, blagua Magnus.

\- Très drôle, ton appartement était un vrai bazar, souffla Catarina.

Magnus haussa les épaules et s'assit dans le canapé, Catarina s'assit à coté de lui.

\- J'ai dis à la bande de venir te voir, informa Catarina.

\- C'est trop gentil, d'ailleurs il faut que je planque mes chaussures avant l'arriver de Will, remarqua Magnus.

\- Magnus… soupira Catarina.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si Tessa ne le tiens pas en laisse et qu'il vient bouffer mes chaussures qui m'ont coûté 300 dollars, clama Magnus.

\- Ça serait bien que tu aies quelqu'un comme Will, conclût Catarina.

\- Tu veux dire un hybride dans ma vie, demanda Magnus.

\- Oui, au moins tu ne serait pas seul, commenta la jeune femme.

\- Désolé mais j'ai Président Miaou, réfuta Manus,

Le chat de Magnus sauta sur la jambe de son maître pour demander des caresses, Magnus le caressa, ce qui le fit ronronner de plaisir.

\- Tiens donc il est toujours en vie, ironisa Catarina.

\- Je le nourrissais quand même, s'offusqua Magnus.

\- Bon revenons à nos moutons, il te faut un hybride pour parler, renchérit Catarina.

\- Je ne sais pas Cat, soupira Magnus.

\- Réfléchis à ce que je dis et en plus tu pourras passer à autre chose si tu en avais un avec toi, conseilla Catarina en entendant la sonnette d'entrée.

Magnus était dans ses pensés en caressant Président Miaou quand celui-ci commença à cracher puis il sauta des les jambes de son maître pour se cacher, un homme avec des oreilles de chien sauta sur Magnus en lui donnant un grand coup de langue. Magnus grimaça en s'essuyant ce qui rire l'hybride.

\- Tu pourrais éviter de faire ça, grimaça Magnus.

\- Désolé mais j'adore te faire cela, ricana l'homme.

\- WILL, gonda une femme en arrivant.

La femme avait les cheveux brun clair, était accompagné par un autre homme aux cheveux blanc avec des oreilles de chien aussi, un homme hispanique était derrière avec une femme aux oreilles de chat. Un autre homme vint prés de Catarina en l'embrassant.

\- Il y a la chambre d'amis qui est disponible, nargua Magnus.

\- Tiens t'es en vie, je croyais que tu étais mort, ironisa le petit ami de Catarina.

\- Et même si j'étais mort, je viendrais te hanter mon cher Ragnor, blagua Magnus.

\- Dios, on était tous inquiet pour toi, glissât l'hispanique.

\- Ne t'en fais Raphaël, je vais bien. Disons que Cat m'a remis les pendules à l'heure.

\- Ah parce que tu marchais à l'envers, ironisa Ragnor.

\- Oh mon petit chou à la crème l'ironie ne te va pas, ricana Magnus.

\- Je suis soulagée que cette garce soit partie, souffla la femme aux cheveux bruns.

\- Bon, c'est vrai que Camille est une garce mais elle avait des bons cotés, défendit Magnus.

Plusieurs paires d'yeux noirs le regardèrent.

\- Cite-moi s'en une, demanda la jeune femme.

\- Tu as raison, c'est une garce, soupira Magnus blasé.

\- Tessa a parfaitement, te tromper dans ton pieu ce n'est pas de l'amour, renchérit Catarina.

\- En plus elle était cruelle avec moi et Jem, ajouta Will.

\- Bon, ne parlons plus de miss-je-suis-une-garce, on a commandé des pizzas, lança la fille asiatique aux oreilles de chat.

\- Tu es un amour Lily, souffla Magnus.

Lily lui sourit, ils discutèrent tous dans l'appartement de Magnus, ils se connaissent tous depuis le lycée, à part Catarina, Ragnor et Magnus qui se connaissent depuis l'enfance.

\- Dis donc Magnus, Catarina t'a parlé d'adopté un hybride, questionna Tessa dans la cuisine.

\- Oui, elle m'en a parlé et je pense qu'elle a raison. Il faut que j'aie quelqu'un avec qui discuter quand tout va mal parce que vous avez tous votre vie et en plus en couple ou en trio, taquina Magnus en train de l'aider à préparer les verres.

\- Je connais un refuge où j'ai adopté Will et Jem, je te donnerai l'adresse, proposa Tessa.

\- Merci Tessa, remercia Magnus.

Ils emmenèrent les verres, ils attendirent la livraison de pizzas en discutant de tout ce qui se passait. Ils laissèrent Magnus après un moment, ce dernier jeta les cartons de pizzas dans la poubelle. Il s'assit dans le canapé quand son téléphone sonna, il grimaça en reconnaissant le numéro.

\- Oui maman, répondit Magnus.

\- Enfin tu décroche, j'espère que Catarina t'a secoué les puces depuis que cette pétasse t'a largué, expliqua la mère de Magnus.

\- Oui, ton fidèle soldat m'a secoué les puces même si je n'en ai pas, soupira Magnus blasé.

\- D'ailleurs, elle a dû te conseiller d'avoir un hybride, n'est ce pas, demanda sa mère.

\- Comment tu le sais, questionna Magnus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est moi qui lui est dit de te conseillée sur l'adoption d'hybride, révéla la mère de Magnus.

\- Je vois, toi aussi tu es inquiet pour moi, souffla Magnus.

\- Je suis ta mère et je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi mon fils, conclût sa mère.

\- Comment va papa, questionna Magnus.

\- Il va très bien, il est en voyage d'affaire pour le moment, répondit sa mère.

\- Donc tu es seule à la maison avec Biscuit, constata Magnus.

\- Oui, j'ai Clary avec moi, confirma sa mère.

Clary est l'hybride de ses parents qui la considère comme leur fille et Magnus la considère comme sa petite sœur.

\- Tu pourrais me passé Biscuit, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas parlé avec elle, proposa Magnus.

\- D'accord, acquiesça sa mère.

Il entendit un frottement.

\- Magnus, appela Clary.

\- Coucou Biscuit. Comment vas tu, demanda Magnus.

\- Très bien, je suis désolée que Camille t'es encore largué, s'excusa Clary.

\- Ce n'est rien mon petit clafoutis, je vais peut-être adopter un hydride, comme ça tu pourras jouer avec lui ou elle, proposa Magnus.

\- Merci Magnus, s'exclama Clary dans le téléphone.

\- Allez, repasse moi la mégère qui me sert de mère, rigola Magnus.

Clary rigola dans le combiné et il entendit un frottement.

\- J'irais dans un refuge pour adopter un hybride, affirma Magnus.

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles adopter quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie, soupira sa mère de soulagement.

\- Je te laisse maman, fit Magnus.

\- D'accord, bye et prends soin de toi, suggéra sa mère.

\- Oui, raccrocha Magnus.

Il mit son téléphone sur la table du salon et pris la brochure du refuge que lui avait laissé Tessa. Il y a de cela plusieurs année, des scientifiques ont crée à partir d'humain des hybrides, des êtres humains avec des gènes de chat ou de chien, on les appelle les Neko pour les porteurs de gène de chat et les Inu pour les porteurs de gène de chien. Les hybrides peuvent s'accoupler avec les humains normaux, les hommes peuvent porter des enfants comme des femmes. Magnus soupira et attrapa son téléphone pour appeler le refuge pour avoir un rendez-vous, après cela il se leva pour préparé une chambre pour son futur hybride. Quelque jour plus tard Catarina était venu avec lui pour choisir son hybride, ils arrivèrent dans le refuge.

\- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider, demanda la réceptionniste.

\- Oui, je voudrais savoir votre numéro de téléphone, charma Magnus.

Catarina lui frappa la tête ce qui le fit crier de douleur, la réceptionniste rigola avant de lui présenter son alliance.

\- Je suis désolé mais je suis mariée, sourit la réceptionniste.

\- Oh c'est dommage, bon ben Cat on y va, souffla Magnus en s'en allant.

Catarina le prit par le col pour le retenir.

\- Ce crétin ici présent a prit rendez-vous pour choisir et adopter un hybride, gronda Catarina.

\- A quel nom, demanda la réceptionniste.

\- Magnus Bane, répondit Catarina.

\- Bien, j'appelle un des vendeurs pour qu'il vous montre les hybrides, pouvez-vous patienté, demanda la réceptionniste.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Catarina.

Catarina emmena Magnus par le col dans un coin, avant de le relâcher. Magnus remit convenablement son t-shirt.

\- Ragnor sait que tu es une vraie tortionnaire, grimaça Magnus.

\- Il le sait, commenta Catarina.

\- Oh je vois, il doit adorer le sadomaso, gloussa Magnus.

Sa meilleure amie rougit avant de le frapper ce qui le fit rire, une jeune femme avec l'uniforme du refuge vint les voir.

\- Est-ce vous Magnus Bane, questionna le vendeur.

\- Oui c'est moi, répondit Magnus.

\- Veuillez me suivre pour que vous choisissiez votre hydride, décréta le vendeur.

Magnus suivit le vendeur, ils entraient dans un couloir où et exposé plusieurs Neko et Inu enfermé dans leur cage. Le vendeur s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Je vous laisse choisir, proposa le vendeur.

Magnus déambula pendant un moment devant les cages quand il fut attiré par l'une d'elle. Il s'approcha devant et fut frappé par le Neko qui est recroquevillé sur lui-même, il était couvert de bleus et de blessures.

\- Excusez-moi, dit Magnus au vendeur.

\- Oui, répondit le vendeur.

\- Pourrais-je le voir, demanda Magnus.

\- Bien sûr, répondit le vendeur.

Le vendeur ouvrit la cage et fit réveiller le Neko qui dormait, celui-ci siffla de douleur et de colère.

\- Viens, ordonna le vendeur.

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal, commenta Magnus doucement.

Le vendeur l'emmena devant Magnus, il le détailla et fut pris d'horreur en voyant le visage tuméfié du Neko. L'hybride avait la tête baissée et leva la tête vers Magnus, le jeune homme fut frappé par les yeux bleus du Neko.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre et l'adoption. Bisous glacés.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Ange : Merci pour ton Review, je sais que j'aurai du mettre le renard et les oiseaux mais je voulais que les chiens et les chats parce que je pensai plus à l'apprivoise. Les personnages ont bien de la série et du roman**

 **Heloisehenequin : Voila la suite !**

 **Mr Dam 56 : Voilà la suite !**

 **Ali Selwyn : Merci pour ton Review, je suis contente que tu lis mes œuvres et c'est vrai le Malec les surpasses tous XD.**

 **Kilynn : Voila la suite pour toi )**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Kilynn**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1**_

Magnus regarda les yeux bleus du Neko, il sourit avec bienveillance à son encontre en voyant la peur dans ses yeux. (Oh non :'( )

\- Que lui est t-il arrivé, questionna Magnus.

\- Son ancien maître le battait tous les jours depuis des années avant de le déposer ici, répondit le vendeur. (je vais le tuer ! è.é)

\- Quel âge a-t-il, questionna Magnus.

\- Il a 18 ans, répondit le vendeur.

\- Je pourrais avoir un moment avec lui, demanda Magnus.

\- Bien sûr, commenta le vendeur en les laissant seul.

Magnus regarda le Neko, il remarqua qu'il était un joli garçon sous les bleus et les blessures qu'il avait. En plus c'était la combinaison préférée de Magnus, les garçons au cheveu noir et les yeux bleus.

\- Je m'appelle Magnus Bane et toi, demanda doucement Magnus.

Le Neko ne lui répondit pas mais le regarda d'un air meurtrier, Magnus soupira longuement avant de lui sourire avec douceur.

\- Je vais l'adopter, lança Magnus au vendeur.

\- Bien, venez avec moi pour remplir les formalités pour l'adoption, informa le vendeur.

Magnus suivit le vendeur qui amena le Neko aux yeux bleu, il remplie et signa plusieurs papiers pour l'adoption officielle de son Neko aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleus. Le vendeur mit une laisse et avec le collier autour du Neko, il rejoignit Catarina qui l'attendait dans la salle de d'attente.

\- Oh mon dieu qu'est qu'il lui est arrivé hoqueta Catarina d'horreur en voyant le visage, blessé du Neko.

\- Son ancien maître le battait depuis des années et ce, tout les jours, expliqua Magnus.

\- Oh le pauvre, compatit Catarina.

Elle voulu lui caresser le visage mais le Neko cracha de colère tout en battant sa queue derrière lui en voyant la main venir vers lui, elle s'arrêta en le voyant faire.

\- Je suis désolé Cat mais il est très sur la défensive dû à ce que son ancien maître lui a fait vivre, souffla Magnus.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas, rassura Catarina.

Ils sortirent du refuge, Catarina rentra chez elle alors que Magnus et son Neko rentrèrent dans le loft. Il lui retira sa laisse dans l'appartement.

\- Voici mon chez moi, montra Magnus.

Le Neko regarda autour de lui en mettant ses oreilles de chats en arrière, Président Miaou sortit de sa cachette et vint voir le nouveau visiteur. Les deux se regardèrent avant que Président Miaou aille se frotter à ses jambes, il prit le petit chat dans ses bras et le caressa ce qui fit ronronné Président Miaou. Magnus regarda son Neko caresser son chat d'un air apaisant.

\- On dirait que Président Miaou t'a adopté toi aussi, remarqua Magnus.

Le Neko tressaillit sous la voix de Magnus, il fit abaisser ses oreilles de chats en arrière et fit bouger sa queue sous la peur. Magnus vit le changement de comportement du Neko.

\- Ecoute, je ne suis pas ton ancien maître, je ne vais jamais te battre ou te faire du mal de n'importe quel manière que ce soit, rassura Magnus d'une voix douce.

Le Neko se détendit un peu mais resta sur ses gardes, Magnus soupira doucement. Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque.

\- Je vais préparer le dîner et si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu me le dis et tu peux visiter mon loft si tu veux, proposa Magnus.

Son Neko ne lui répondit rien mais le regarda d'un air entendu, Magnus se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Quand il eut fini de préparer le dîner, il trouva son Neko assit par terre dans un coin de la pièce, caressant Président Miaou.

\- Le repas est prêt mon petit chat, sourit Magnus.

Le Neko sursauta en regardant Magnus, il regarda son nouveau maître comme si il attendait quelque chose.

\- Viens le repas est sur la table, annonça Magnus.

Le Neko se leva de sa position et suivit Magnus jusqu'à la table, ils s'installèrent à celle-ci. Magnus commença à manger avec ses couverts quand il regarda son Neko regarda ses propres couverts avec curiosité.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a, questionna Magnus.

L'hybride prit la fourchette et imita avec difficulté Magnus pour manger, le jeune homme réalisa le problème de son chaton.

\- Attends je vais t'aider, proposa Magnus en se levant de sa chaise.

Magnus vint prés de lui, l'hybride prit peur et rabattit ses oreilles de chat en arrière en le voyant s'approcher de lui.

\- Je t'ai dis que jamais je ne te ferais de mal alors détends-toi, rassura Magnus.

Magnus lui montra comment utilisé les couverts, le demi félin utilisa ses couverts comme il lui avait montré. Magnus retourna à sa place et continua de manger.

\- A quel âge t'a-t-il adopté, questionna Magnus.

Le Neko lui montra 3 doigts, avant de continuer de manger. Magnus frémit d'effroi en réalisant combien la vie de son Neko avait été dure.

\- Est-ce que il a abusé de toi sexuellement, questionna Magnus.

Il lui fit non de la tête, l'asiatique soupira de soulagement discrètement . Il le laissa manger tranquillement et après avoir fini de manger, Magnus constata que le noiraud n'avait pas mangé depuis un bout de temps, vue qu'il avait terminé son plat en un rien de temps. Magnus mit les couverts sales dans le lave-vaisselle et mit la machine en route, il retrouva son protégé à la même place que tout à l'heure mais ses genoux contre son torse et ses yeux le regardaient avec appréhension.

\- Tu veux regarder un film, proposa Magnus.

Il le regarda avec curiosité en penchant sa tête légèrement sur le coté, il vit son maître s'assoie dans le canapé en tapant la place vide prés de lui. Il se mit de debout en grimaçant légèrement de douleur à cause des blessures qu'il avait, il s'assit loin de Magnus en reprenant sa position au sol. Magnus mit un film de Disney pour ne pas le brusquer encore plus, le métis félin fut éblouit par le dessin animé. L'asiatique se mit à le détailler discrètement, son Neko était un peu plus maigre que la moyenne. Sa peau était trop pâle, tellement qu'on dirait qu'il n'ai jamais été au soleil, il se crispa en voyant les hématomes et certaines blessures sur lui, il se demandait quel genre de monstre peut maltraiter quelqu'un d'aussi innocent que son Neko en le voyant comme un enfant devant le film d'animation. Il se promit de lui offrir le bonheur qu'il n'a jamais eu, il se retourna vers le film qui était sur la fin. L'hybride était encore émerveillé par le film qu'il en avait les yeux qui brillait encore de joie.

\- Tu as aimé le film, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus se leva en s'étirant.

\- Je pense que c'est l'heure de prendre le bain, annonça Magnus.

Le Neko, à la mention du bain, prit peur et fit une crise d'angoisse, Magnus se précipita vers lui en lui prenant le visage.

\- Calme-toi, je ne vais rien te faire. Respire doucement, respire doucement, apaisa Magnus.

Il reprit son calme doucement et regarda les yeux de Magnus, il se dégagea des mains du brun.

\- Ecoute, je vais te laisser seul dans la salle de bain, comme ça tu pourras avoir ton intimité, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais je ne ferrais rien sans ton consentement, rassura Magnus.

Le Neko le regarda en hochant la tête lentement, Magnus se leva et lui tendis la main.

\- Je vais te faire montrer la salle de bains si tu es d'accord pour prendre ton bain, proposa Magnus.

Le Neko, lui, hocha la tête et se leva en grimaçant, Magnus l'emmena dans sa salle de bain.

\- Voilà la salle de bain, tu peux prendre ta douche tranquillement le temps que j'aille préparer des vêtements pour toi, informa Magnus.

Il sortit de la salle de bain pour entrer dans sa chambre et fouilla dans son immense dressing pour en ressortir un sweat et un jogging pour son protégé, il retourna dans la salle de bain où l'hybride n'avait pas bougé. Il mit les vêtements sur le porte-serviettes avec une serviette,

\- Je vais te passer des vieux vêtements à moi mais demain on ira acheter des fringues pour toi, suggéra Magnus.

Le Neko hocha la tête, Magnus lui fit un sourire rassurant et se retourna pour le laisser seul dans la salle de bain quand il sentit son bras tiré en arrière. Il regarda son protégé qui avait la tête baissée.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a, questionna Magnus.

Le Neko releva la tête et le regarda en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Il te faisait prendre ton bain sans jamais te laisser le faire toi-même, réalisa Magnus.

L'hybride hocha la tête lentement, Magnus passa sa main sur sa nuque en le regardant.

\- Au moins tu sais te déshabiller, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus se tourna pour le laisser se déshabiller. L'asiatique sentit une pression sur sa manche et se tourna pour rester figé devant le corps couvert de bleu et de blessure de son chaton, il voulait pleurer en voyant les cicatrices qui jonchait la peau d'albâtre. Il se ressaisit et tendit la main à son protégé.

\- Viens, je vais te faire prendre ton bain et je voudrais que tu apprennes pour qu'ensuite tu puisses le prendre seul, annonça Magnus.

Il régla la température de l'eau et lui fit signe de s'approcher, le demi félin s'avança en se crispant avant de se détendre à moitié car il grimaçait de douleur due à ses blessures. Magnus savonna son corps en faisant attention à ses blessures, il le rinça avec douceur. Il prit une serviette et l'essuya avant de le laisser se rhabiller avec les vêtements qu'il avait apportés, Magnus prit la trousse de secours et lui fit un geste pour qu'il s'approche.

\- Viens je vais te soigner mais enlève ton t-shirt, suggéra Magnus assit sur le canapé.

Il enleva son t-shirt et s'assit prés de Magnus, en voyant les cicatrices et les blessures ainsi que les bleus qui jonchaient le dos pâle, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il appliqua le soin sur la partie supérieur qui était la plus touchée, il entendit miauler de douleur en appliquant une crème sur les bleus.

\- C'est terminé, j'ai désinfecté toute tes blessures, tu pourras guérir, plus vite s'exclama Magnus.

Le demi-chat le regarda avec remerciement.

\- Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre, proposa Magnus.

Il le suivit dans une chambre et la regarda avec curiosité. Magnus le vit s'approcher du lit avec curiosité.

\- Ce sera ta chambre, avoua Magnus.

La queue du Neko fouetta l'air sous la joie de l'hybride, Magnus rigola en voyant cela.

\- Bien, je te laisse tranquille, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ma chambre est là et tu peux venir, confia Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus le laissa tranquille et s'en alla dans sa propre chambre, il prit son bain et enleva son maquillage avant de mettre son pyjama en soie. Il se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit aussi vite, il se réveilla en entendant du bruit venir dans sa chambre. Il alluma la lampe de chevet sur sa table de nuit et vit son Neko qui triturait le bout du sweat. Il passa une main sur son visage,

\- Qu'est qu'il y a, demanda Magnus.

Son protégé pointa la place vide prés de Magnus.

\- Tu veux dormir avec moi, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus lui sourit et tapota la place vide. Il le rejoignit en baissant la tête, il se coucha par terre sous l'incompréhension de Magnus.

\- Mon chaton, pourquoi est ce que tu dors par terre, questionna Magnus confus.

Il scruta son maître comme si il sortait d'une autre planète.

\- Le lit est fait pour dormir dedans et non au sol, tu n'es pas un animal mais un être humain avec des gênes de chat, dévoila Magnus.

L'asiatique vit le choc sur son visage, il monta sur le lit mais resta sur le bord du lit. Magnus allait éteindre sa lampe quand il entendit un sanglot étouffé, il fit retourner son Neko doucement. Celui-ci était en train de pleurer.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu pleure, demanda Magnus.

Le Neko continua de pleurer sans dire un mot, Magnus le prit dans ses bras. Il le sentit se crisper pendant un bon moment avant de se détendre, il s'endormit dans les bras de Magnus. Le lendemain, il se réveilla en s'étirant et en ronronnant.

\- Bien dormi, demanda Magnus adossé l'encadrement de sa porte de sa chambre.

L'hybride hocha la tête en bougeant sa queue,

\- Je vais te donner des vêtements et on prendra le petit déjeuné, ensuite on pourra aller acheté des vêtements pour toi, proposa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus prépara des vêtements pour lui. Il mit les vêtements dans la salle de bain, le demi félin s'y rendit. Magnus prépara le petit déjeuné, l'hybride revient habillé d'une chemise bleue en flanelle et un pantalon jeans. Il s'assit à table quand Magnus lui déposa son assiette de petit déjeuné, il prit les couverts et mangea son repas.

\- Tu veux quelle genre de vêtements, questionna Magnus.

L'hybride haussa les épaules en mangeant, Magnus lui sourit.

\- Est-ce que tu peux parler ou tu es muet de la naissance ? questionna Magnus.

Le Neko hocha la tête,

\- Tu es muet, compris Magnus.

Il répondit non par la tête, Magnus compris qu'il ne pouvait pas parler à cause du traumatise. Il alla se préparer et pris son porte –monnaie, il mit une laisse au Neko.

\- Je sais qu'en te mettant une laisse c'est comme si tu étais un animal et je déteste ça, commenta Magnus.

Il fit bouger ses oreilles de chat avant de frotter timidement sa joue contre celle de Magnus.

\- Tu veux me dire que ça va aller, compris Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus lui sourit.

\- Est-ce que je peux te caresser les oreilles, demanda Magnus.

L'hybride le scruta curieux, et il hocha la tête. Magnus amorça un geste ce qui lui fit prendre peur, son maître lui caressa ses oreilles de chat. Il ronronna de plaisir en sentant les caresses de Magnus à son oreille et il laissa échapper un miaulement de plaisir. Magnus arrêta et lui sourit, il vit que celui-ci rougissait timidement.

\- Tu es vraiment adorable gloussa Magnus

Il rougit encore plus furieusement ce qui fit rire Magnus, ils finir par s'en aller au centre commercial. Le Neko était émerveillé par l'endroit et effrayé par tant de monde qu'il resta collé contre Magnus.

\- Viens on va t'acheter des vêtements et d'autre chose pour toi, lança Magnus.

Magnus lui fit essayer plusieurs vêtements, il demanda son avis qui se termina par un haussement d'épaules et un soupir exaspéré de la part de Magnus. Il acheta quand même quelques vêtements pour lui.

\- Ça te dirait de manger une glace, proposa Magnus.

Ses yeux bleus brillèrent de curiosité à la mention de la glace, Magnus lui sourit et l'emmena près d'un marchand de glace.

\- Tu veux quelle parfum demanda Magnus

L'hybride lui pointa le parfum vanille, Magnus en commanda deux pour eux avant de s'assoir à une table. Il fixa Magnus qui mangeait sa glace, il l'imita avant de ronronner de plaisir.

\- Tu aime ta glace, sourit Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et termina sa glace avant de miauler de douleur en mangeant trop vite ce qui fit rire Magnus qui passa une main sur son front.

\- Tu as le cerveau gelé, ne t'en fais pas ça va passer, le rassura Magnus.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un magasin spécialisé dans les objets divers pour hybride, le Neko prit peur en voyant les accessoires de torture qu'il y avait dans le magasin. Magnus lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le rayon de collier en tout genre.

\- Choisis les colliers qui te plaisent, tu peux en prend autant que tu veux, proposa Magnus.

Le Neko le regarda, éberlué, avant de prendre des colliers qu'il lui plaisait avant de baisser la tête d'un air coupable en scrutant Magnus.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent, vas y fait toi plaisir, rassura Magnus.

Il fit non de la tête et lui montra les colliers qu'il avait choisi, Magnus l'emmena dans un rayon de jeux.

\- Tu peux prendre des jouets pour ne pas que tu t'ennuie ensuite on ira t'acheté un téléphone, comme ça, en cas d'urgence, tu pourras m'appeler, suggéra Magnus.

Il choisit plusieurs jouets pour lui avant de montrer à son maître qu'il avait fini, ils se dirigèrent vers un magasin de téléphone. Le demi-chat scruta les téléphones exposés dans la vitrine.

\- Tu as choisi un téléphone, questionna Magnus.

Le Neko montra un téléphone tactile assez simple, Magnus appela un vendeur.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, questionna le vendeur.

\- Je voudrais ce téléphone s'il vous plait, répondit Magnus.

\- Bien sûr et c'est pour vous, questionna le vendeur.

\- Non, c'est pour lui, répondit Magnus en montrant son Neko.

Le vendeur regarda l'hybride avec dégoût, celui-ci le vit et baissa la tête.

\- Désolé, mais nous ne vendons pas nos téléphones au hybride, claqua le vendeur.

\- Pourtant votre enseigne montre que vous vendez bien des téléphones aux hybrides, répliqua Magnus.

\- Non, notre enseigne ne vends pas nos téléphones à des moitiés d'animaux, cingla le vendeur.

\- Alors très bien si c'est comme ça, nous irons ailleurs, de préférence chez votre concurrent, clama Magnus durement.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe ici, questionna un homme.

\- Ce n'est rien patron, ces gens voulait des renseignements, c'est tout, mentit le vendeur nerveux.

\- Vous avez un sacré toupet, je vais vous expliquer votre employé, ici présent, refuse de me vendre le téléphone pour mon Neko, expliqua Magnus durement.

\- Tout d'abord monsieur, je voudrais m'excusez pour l'insolence qu'à fait preuve mon travailleur, et pour témoigner mon pardon envers vous, nous vous offrons le téléphone gratuitement, gratifia le patron.

\- Je voudrais aussi un abonnement mais je veux payer pour l'abonnement, renchérit Magnus.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça le patron.

Après cela, ils sortirent du magasin, le Neko s'extasiait devant son téléphone, Magnus fut content en le voyant comme un enfant devant son jouet. Ils passèrent devant une librairie et l'hybride vit les livres exposer dans le magasin. Magnus sentit qu'on tirait sur sa manche, il se tourna vers son chaton.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a, questionna Magnus.

Il lui montra le magasin de livre.

\- Tu voudrais entrer dedans, compris Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en lui tirant la manche, Magnus le gratifia d'un sourire avant de l'emmener dans le magasin. Le Neko était comme une enfant dans un magasin de jouet, Magnus riait de son comportement enfantin dans le magasin.

\- Vas –y choisis les livres que tu veux, riait Magnus.

Les yeux du demi-chat brillèrent de joie et il pris beaucoup de livres, Magnus paya l'achat et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Magnus rangea les achats de son Neko dans l'armoire de sa chambre, pendant ce temps il était en train de lire les nouveaux livres que Magnus avait achetés pour lui.

\- C'est bon, j'ai rangé tes vêtements et tes chaussures dans le dressing, je te laisse ranger tes affaires c'est à dire tes livres, tes colliers et tes jouets, signala Magnus en s'asseyant prés de lui.

Il hocha la tête en se replongeant dans son livre, Magnus prit le téléphone de son Neko pour mettre son numéro. Son chaton le scruta avec curiosité.

\- Je mets mon numéro de téléphone pour toi comme ça tu pourras m'appelé en cas de danger, avertis Magnus.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Comme tu ne parle pas pour le moment, on va mettre en place un moyen de communication, est ce que tu peux écrire, demanda Magnus.

Il répondit par oui avec la tête et le regarda.

\- Si tu es en danger et que je ne suis pas là, tu m'appelles et tu tapotes trois fois sur le combiné, d'accord, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris, Magnus lui rendit le téléphone.

\- Je vais commander le repas pour ce soir, tu veux quoi, du chinois ou de la pizza, proposa Magnus.

Il haussa les épaules, Magnus soupira, exaspéré. Il préféra lui faire goûter de la pizza, il en commande donc puis il s'assit à nouveau prés de lui. Il alluma la télé, le Neko regarda la télé en même temps que lui. Il s'extasiait devant les images que montrait la télé, il fut curieux en voyant les défilés de mode. Il tira la manche de Magnus, et lui fit montrer l'écran.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que c'est, constata Magnus.

Il hocha la tête.

\- C'est un défilé de mode, les gens deviennent des mannequins, en fait, il présente les vêtements des créateurs en les montrant aux autres, expliqua Magnus.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit ce qui le fit sursauter, il abaissa ses oreilles de chat par peur.

\- C'est le livreur de pizzas, rassura Magnus en se levant.

Magnus alla à la porte et paya la livraison, le Neko sentit une bonne odeur provenir de la boîte. Il saliva devant la pizza quand Magnus mit les deux boîtes devant lui.

\- J'ai l'océane pour toi en sachant que tu aimes les poissons, blagua Magnus.

Il regarda Magnus manger la pizza avec les mains, il prit une part et en mangea un bout. Il ronronna de plaisir en finissant sa part, Magnus ricana en le regardant.

\- Tu n'avais jamais mangé de pizza avant, questionna Magnus.

Il répondit non avec sa tête.

\- Qu'est qu'il te faisait manger, questionna Magnus.

Il baissa la tête en rabattant ses oreilles en arrière, Magnus comprit que son ancien maître ne le nourrissait pas souvent.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te faire découvrir plusieurs chose, annonça Magnus.

Il bougea sa queue de contentement, Magnus lui fit regardé un film de Disney encore une fois ce qui le fit miauler de joie. Après le film, il prit son bain et vint voir Magnus dans sa chambre avec son livre.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a, questionna Magnus.

Il se mordit les lèvres en rabattant les oreilles par timidité.

\- Tu veux redormir avec moi, observa Magnus.

Il rougit légèrement, Magnus tapota la place vide à coté de lui. Il le rejoignit à la place vide et se remit à lire son livre.

\- Demain je ne serais pas là, il faut que j'aille à mon club de nuit car je suis le patron, est ce que tu veux venir avec moi, proposa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et lui montra son livre.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux emmener ton livre avec toi, répondit Magnus.

Il miaula de joie et fouetta sa queue dans l'air de ravissement, Magnus mit sa main sur sa tête et le caressa. Il se mit à ronronner de plaisir et ferma ses yeux sous le plaisir. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Magnus le regardait avec un sourire narquois, il rougit violement.

\- Franchement tu es trop adorable quand tu rougis, susurra Magnus.

Il rougit encore plus sous la voix de Magnus, il se cacha derrière son livre avec timidité. Seul le fouettement de sa queue trahissait son contentement.

\- Bon je crois que c'est l'heure de s'endormir, qu'en penses-tu, proposa Magnus.

Il mit son livre sur la table de nuit, et il se coucha en regardant Magnus qui éteignait la lampe de chevet. Magnus se réveilla en entendant les miaulements désespérés de son chaton, il le prit dans ses bras ce qui eu le mérite de calmer ses cauchemars. Le lendemain, l'hybride se réveilla en s'étirant et se leva en frottant ses yeux comme un enfant et rejoignit Magnus dans la cuisine.

\- Enfin tu te réveille observa, Magnus.

Il vint frotter sa joue contre celle de Magnus, encore un peu endormi, celui-ci sourit en lui caressant les oreilles. Il se mit à ronronner de plaisir.

\- Va te préparer et je t'emmène à mon bureau, décréta Magnus.

Il partit se préparer et mangea son petit déjeuné, Magnus prépara sa laisse et le laissa choisir son collier. Il mit son collier noir qui était décoré de petites étoiles dessus, Magnus accrocha la laisse.

\- Il faut que je trouve en moyen pour ne plus t'attacher, murmura Magnus.

Ils allèrent au club de Magnus, le Neko vit l'enseigne de la boîte qui était le Pandémonium. Magnus le détacha de sa laisse en entrant à l'intérieur.

\- Bonjour patron, salua l'un de ses employés.

\- Bonjour Sam, salua Magnus.

Le Neko se cacha derrière Magnus ce qui n'échappa pas l'employé.

\- Vous avez acheté ce Neko, patron demanda l'employé.

\- Oui et prévient les autres que je ne tolérerais pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, sinon il y aura des sanctions, avertit Magnus.

\- Bien patron, répondit l'employé.

\- Oh j'oubliais, il peut circuler où il veut dans la boîte, ajouta Magnus.

Son employé hocha la tête et laissa son patron passer avec son protégé, Magnus monta dans son bureau.

\- Voici mon bureau, montra Magnus.

Le Neko scruta la pièce avec fascination, il vit un canapé dans un coin de la pièce avec une table basse. Il y avait un bureau en verre, Magnus s'assit dans sa chaise de bureau.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir dans le canapé en attendant que je termine le travail que je vais faire et continuer ton livre, suggéra Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et se plongea dans son livre qu'il avait emmené, tous les employés virent voir Magnus pour avoir la confirmation que leur patron avait bien adopté un Neko. Arrivé un moment le Neko eut faim et il regarda son maître plongé dans son travail. Il se leva et se mit devant le bureau en miaulant doucement, Magnus leva la tête en entendant son miaulement.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a, questionna Magnus.

Le Neko lui fit comprendre qu'il avait faim, Magnus prit son téléphone et ordonna l'un de ses employés d'emmener quelque chose, pour son chaton.

\- Voilà chaton, je commandé quelque chose pour toi, sourit Magnus.

Il miaula joyeusement en fouettant sa queue de joie, il se rassit et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'un employé emmène un sandwich au thon pour lui. Il le mangea en ronronnant, Magnus le regarda en souriant. Après avoir passé la journée à travailler dans son bureau, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Magnus allait faire la cuisine quand il senti se faire tirer par la manche, c'était son chaton.

\- Tu veux m'aider, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en bougeant ses oreilles, Magnus lui donna quelque petits détails à faire en l'observant du coin d'œil. Ils passèrent à table, le Neko vint dormir prés de Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre de la bande et des parents de Magnus et Clary. Bisous Glacé.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Ange : Je sais tu l'a dis mais si tu veux tu pourrais écrire sur les autres couples si tu trouve que c'est lassant pour les Malec.**

 **Heloisehenequin : Je sais dans cette fics il sera beaucoup mignon et voila le chapitre des rencontres.**

 **Mrdam56 : Malheureusement j'hésite entre les deux justement et voilà la suite**

 **Phantomhive20 : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Kilynn : J'adore les guimauves surtout grillés et je pense dans ce chapitre tu transformeras définitivement en guimauve XD.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma bêta Kilynn**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 2**_

Un mois que Magnus avait adopté le Neko, celui-ci s'est finalement habitué au brun. Il n'avait plus peur de lui, mais il ne parlait pas pour autant. Magnus l'avait rassuré, il pouvait prendre autant de temps qu'il voulait pour parler à nouveau, le Neko était tellement reconnaissant envers lui. Magnus l'emmenait partout avec lui, ne voulant pas le laisser pour l'aider à surmonter son traumatisme, il lui avait fait découvrir plusieurs choses de la vie. Les cauchemars et les crises d'angoisse du Neko, malheureusement, eux continuaient à le hanter, Magnus venait de raccrocher le téléphone et regarda son chaton qui lisait son livre tranquillement.

\- Mon petit chat, appela Magnus.

L'hybride leva la tête pour regarder son maître, il s'assit prés de lui en lui caressa le visage, qui avait finit pas guérir. Les blessures étaient en train de cicatriser doucement et les bleus avaient disparues, Magnus pouvait être fière, ses blessures ne se voyaient plus ainsi que les bleus. Il avait repris du poids, sa peau pâle avait pris une joli couleur, légèrement plus foncée, vue qu'il sortait assez souvent avec Magnus.

\- Je voulais te dire que j'ai pris rendez-vous demain pour que tu voies un médecin, informa Magnus.

Il pencha la tête en bougeant ses oreilles.

\- Un médecin est quelqu'un qui va t'examiner pour savoir si tu vas bien et si tu n'a pas de maladie ou autre chose, expliqua Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus lui caressa les oreilles ce qui le fit ronronner de plaisir.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir, demanda Magnus en lui montrant les cartes des repas.

Sa queue bougea de joie, il désigna la carte des sushis, ce qui fit rigoler Magnus. Il miaula de joie.

\- D'accord, je commande les sushis, rigola Magnus.

Il frotta sa joue contre la joue de Magnus, les yeux pétillant de gourmandise, il sourit avant d'attraper son téléphone et commanda leur repas. L'hybride ferma son livre et s'étira en ronronnement, il observa Magnus qui regardait son défilé de mode. Il tira sur sa manche, son maître l'interrogea du regard. Il montra le réfrigérateur.

\- Vas-y, tu peux aller boire ton lait, accepta Magnus.

Il frotta sa joue avec celle de Magnus avant de se lever pour aller boire son lait qu'il versa dans un verre. Il rejoignit Magnus en buvant le breuvage nacré quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit dans le loft, Magnus se leva et partit chercher leur commande. La queue de son Neko bougea sous l'excitation devant le repas de sushis, Magnus ricana doucement et lui donna sa part, le noiraud ronronna de plaisir en mangeant les sushis. Président Miaou vient se joindre à leur repas, Magnus, qui avait prévu le coup, lui donna quelques poissons crus. Après le repas, l'asiatique mit un film de Disney pour son protégé qui adorait regarder les films d'animation. Comme à leur habitude l'hybride vint rejoindre Magnus dans son lit pour dormir, il lisait son livre et se coucha après que Magnus est éteins la lumière. Ce dernier se réveilla à nouveau en entendant son Neko miauler de douleur et de peur, il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Magnus le prit dans ses bras, ce qui le réveilla et il se débattit dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes avant de reconnaître son maître, il pleura dans ses bras avant de s'endormir, Magnus s'endormir en le serrant dans ses bras. Le lendemain l'hybride se réveilla en s'étirant et il se tourna vers l'autre coté pour voir Magnus encore endormit alors que d'habitude il le laissait seul dans le lit, il regarda son maître et sourit, joueur. Il utilisa sa queue pour taquiner le nez de Magnus, celui-ci fronça le nez. Il recommença plusieurs fois quand Magnus éternua ce qui le fit quitter les bras de Morphée. Il vit son protégé en train de se mordre les lèvres avec un regard malicieux, il comprit que celui-ci l'avait fait éternuer avec sa queue.

\- Chaton, c'est toi qui m'a réveillé, en déduisit Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, penaud, il vit son maître s'approcha de lui. Il prit peur sur le coup en rabattant ses oreilles.

\- Tu vas avoir une punition, gronda Magnus faussement.

L'hybride sentit sa peur grandir encore plus jusqu'à ce que Magnus l'attrape … et commence à le chatouiller, il éclata de rire sous les chatouillements de Magnus. Magnus souriait en l'entendant rire, il arrêta de le chatouiller.

\- Bon on va prendre le petit déjeuné, proposa Magnus.

Il miaula de ravissement avec les joues rouges à force de rire, Magnus prépara le petit déjeuné pendant qu'il se préparait. Il vint prés de Magnus, il lui tira sur la manche. Il pointa un doigt sur lui avant de montrer l'horloge dans le salon.

\- Tu veux savoir à quelle heure est le rendez-vous, compris Magnus.

L'hybride hocha la tête.

\- Ton rendez-vous est à 14 heures, répondit Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et allait partir quand Magnus l'attrapa.

\- Au fait Chaton, tu as un joli rire, complimenta Magnus.

Le Neko rougit et rejoignit le salon sous le rire de Magnus, Président Miaou vint le voir et il lui donna des caresses.

\- Le petit déjeuné est prêt, informa Magnus.

Il le rejoignit à table et mangea en même temps que Magnus, il retourna dans le salon et repris son livre. Magnus alluma la télé et regarda ses émissions préférées, son Neko commença à bailler en lisant son livre. Il se frotta les yeux quand il sentit une main l'attraper et sa tête se retrouva sur les genoux de son maître.

\- Tu peux dormir un moment si tu veux, proposa Magnus.

Il s'assoupit sur les jambes de son maître, Magnus continua de regarder ses émissions. Après avoir dormi pendant un moment, il se réveilla.

\- Bien dormi, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus se leva et prépara le déjeuné pendant qu'il regardait la télé. Ils s'en allèrent au rendez-vous chez le médecin.

\- Bonjour, je me présente Cristina Rosales, et vous devez être Magnus Bane, se présenta le médecin.

\- Enchanté, je suis bien Magnus Bane et voici mon Neko. Je suis ici pour que vous l'examiniez, montra Magnus.

\- D'accord, d'abord on va faire quelque test et aussi vous allez répondre à quelques questions sur lui, annonça le docteur.

Magnus hocha la tête, la jeune femme fit mettre une blouse à l'hybride, puis elle l'examina de toute les coutures ce qui agaçait le Neko.

\- D'où proviennent ses cicatrices, questionna le docteur.

\- De son ancien maître, répondit Magnus.

\- J'ai remarqué sur le dossier que vous n'aviez pas mit son nom, constata le médecin.

\- Parce que il ne me l'a pas encore dit, répondit Magnus.

\- Comment cela, demanda la jeune femme.

\- Depuis que je l'ai adopté, il n'a pas parlé une seule fois. Il m'a affirmé qu'il n'est pas muet, expliqua Magnus.

\- Je pense que toutes ces années à subir des sévices l'on renfermé sur lui-même pour finir par ne plus pouvoir s'exprimer, mais avec le temps, il pourra parler de nouveau, sourit le docteur.

\- C'est ce que j'avait conclu, renchérit Magnus.

Le docteur lui donna quelques vitamines et d'autres médicaments pour soigner ses blessures, ils sortirent du cabinet.

\- Tu as envie de rentrer à la maison, questionna Magnus.

Il répondit par la négation,

\- Moi aussi alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire, réfléchi Magnus en marchant.

Le Neko suivit son maître, quand il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment.

\- Je sais, il y a une fête foraine en ville, tu aimerais y aller, proposa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et donc se dirigèrent vers la fête foraine. L'hybride s'extasiait devant les lumières vives et colorées de la fête, il fut attiré par un stand où il y avait une peluche d'un petit chat avec des ailes d'ange et des yeux semblable à ceux de Magnus. Il tira sur la manche de Magnus et lui pointa la peluche.

\- Tu veux cette peluche, observa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en faisant une moue timide, son maître lui caressa légèrement la tête. Il paya une partie de jeu et gagna la partie, il demanda la peluche qu'il donna à son Neko. Il la serra dans ses bras, Magnus sourit devant son innocence. Il prit la peluche et le mit à coté de Magnus.

\- Tu trouves que je lui ressemble, compris Magnus.

Il répondit par l'affirmative, Magnus lui caressa la tête ce qui le fit ronronner.

\- Allez viens chaton, il y a d'autre choses que j'aimerai que tu découvre, sourit Magnus.

Le Neko découvrit plein de choses dans la fête foraine, il adora la barbe à papa mais aimait moins la maison d'horreur. Il était resté accroché à Magnus tout le temps qu'ils étaient dans la maison hantée, mais il adora les montagnes russes. Ils rentrèrent après s'être amusés.

\- Tu veux regarder un film avec des vraies personnes, mais ce sera toujours du Disney, proposa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et le regarda avec Magnus, il riait au gag du film. Il allait prendre son bain, il alla dans sa chambre pour dormir.

\- Je laisse ma chambre ouverte en cas où, d'accord, proposa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en serrant sa peluche et se coucha. Magnus s'endormit lui aussi dans son lit. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla et vis son chaton dormir dans son lit avec sa peluche dans les bras, il prit son téléphone et prit une photo de lui. Il alla faire le petit déjeuné, quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Allo, répondit Magnus.

\- Salut, alors comment vas-tu, demanda Catarina.

\- Très bien, répondit Magnus.

\- On passera avec la bande ce soir chez toi avec les pizzas, dévoila Catarina.

\- D'accord, vous prenez comme d'habitude pour moi et une océane s'il te plait, commenta Magnus.

\- C'est pour ton Neko, compris Catarina.

\- Oui, il adore tous ce qui est au poisson, ricana Magnus.

\- D'ailleurs comment va-t-il, demanda Catarina.

\- Tu le verra ce soir, je te laisse il faut que je prépare le petit déjeuné et en même temps planquer mes godasses pour pas que le chien enragé les bouffe, ricana Magnus.

\- Magnus, soupira Catarina.

Magnus riait et raccrocha le téléphone, il termina le petit déjeuné quand son Neko émergea de son sommeil et vient frotter sa joue contre la sienne après s'être mit sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Bien dormi, demanda Magnus.

Il répondit par oui avec la tête et serra sa peluche dans les bras avant d'aller regarder la télé.

\- Chaton, tu viens le petit déjeuné est servie, s'exclama Magnus.

Il vient passer à table, Magnus le regarda manger.

\- Il y aura des amis à moi qui viendront ce soir, avoua Magnus.

Il prit peur et rabattit ses oreilles en arrière, Magnus lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

\- Ils ne te feront jamais du mal, en plus, il y aura des hybrides comme toi qui seront là et puis Catarina sera là, la femme que tu as vue la première fois au refuge, expliqua Magnus.

Il hocha la tête.

\- En plus, ils amèneront de la pizza océane pour toi, sourit Magnus.

Ses yeux brillèrent à la mention de la pizza, sa queue fouetta l'air sous le bonheur. Arrivé le soir, Magnus regardait la télé pendant qu'il lisait son livre quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée tinta,

\- Ça doit être eux, constata Magnus en allant ouvrir la porte.

Le Neko attendit dans le salon quand il entendit un cri de la part de son maître.

\- Putain Will tu fais chier à me lécher le visage comme ça, s'écria Magnus.

\- J'adore te lécher le visage, ricana Will.

\- Will, gronda Tessa.

L'hybride vit le groupe d'ami arriver dans le salon, Will regarda le Neko avec curiosité.

\- Tu es qui toi, questionna Will.

Will, c'est mon Neko, répondit Magnus.

\- Oh il est trop mignon, gloussa Lily en s'approchant de lui.

L'hybride tressaillit de peur en sifflant contre Lily, il se leva et alla se cacher derrière Magnus.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lily, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas habitué avec toi, avertit Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oh je vois, sourit Lily.

Le Neko resta caché derrière Magnus.

\- C'est quoi son nom, questionna Ragnor en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

\- Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a pas encore dit, répondit Magnus.

\- Il est muet, demanda Jem.

\- Non, c'est à cause de son passé qu'il ne parle pas, expliqua Magnus.

\- Que s'est passé, questionna Raphaël.

\- Son ancien maître le battait depuis qu'il a trois ans, racontât Magnus avec les yeux sombres.

L'hybride se colla encore plus à Magnus qui le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer, Will se leva et fit le tour de Magnus pour sauter sur le Neko. Le noiraud trembla de peur dans les bras de Will, celui-ci lui lécha le visage avant de le relâcher.

\- Maintenant tu fais partie de la bande, annonça Will fièrement.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de le lécher comme ça, gronda Tessa.

\- Tu préfère que je te lèche, souffla Will.

\- Will, s'exclama Tessa, rouge.

L'hybride essuya sa joue, la sonnette d'entrée tinta pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Ragnor se leva et ramena les pizzas, le Neko se lécha les lèvres devant les boîtes de pizzas en fouettant sa queue d'excitation. Magnus lui donna sa boîte de pizza en souriant, il fit un regard de remerciement et le mangea en ronronnant de plaisir.

\- Oh franchement, il est trop adorable, s'extasiait Lily.

\- Lily a raison, tu as bien fait de le choisir Magnus, ajouta Tessa.

\- Je sais, acheva Magnus.

Ils discutèrent ensemble, l'hybride resta prés de son maître. Arrivé un moment il était fatigué et se frotta les yeux.

\- Tu peux aller prendre ton bain si tu veux, proposa Magnus.

Il pointa le groupe.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, si tu es fatigué tu peux aller dormir, rassura Catarina.

Il regarda Magnus, qui lui, hocha la tête, il se leva et parti chercher ses vêtements dans sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bains. Il ressortit dans son pyjama, il alla dans la chambre de Magnus pour dormir avant de retourner dans le salon en se triturant le haut de son pyjama.

\- Tu as oublié ta peluche, compris Magnus.

Il hocha la tête timidement, Magnus attrapa la peluche et la lui donna en lui caressant la tête. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et frotta sa joue contre celle de Magnus.

\- Bonne nuit, n'éteins pas la lampe de chevet, signala Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre de Magnus qui revint voir ses amis qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

\- Pincez-moi je rêve, le grand Magnus Bane, qui n'aimait que lui-même, se montre gentil avec quelqu'un d'autre, nargua Ragnor.

\- T'es chiant Ragnor, soupira Magnus exaspéré.

\- Ragnor a raison, c'est la première fois que je te vois préoccupé par quelqu'un d'autre à part nous et ta famille, remarqua Raphaël.

\- Je me préoccupe de lui parce que, non seulement il a vécu presque un enfer toute sa vie et en même temps j'ai de l'affection pour lui, expliqua Magnus.

\- Si tu as de l'affection pour lui pourquoi est ce qu'il dort dans ta chambre, questionna Will.

\- Will, soupira Jem.

\- Parce qu'il fait des cauchemars toute la nuit et je le rassure dans son sommeil, répondit Magnus.

\- C'est toi qui lui as offert la peluche, questionna Lily.

\- Oui, il la voulait en la trouvant dans un stand de jeux et je l'ai gagné pour lui, d'ailleurs il m'a comparé avec la peluche, sourit Magnus.

\- Oh il est trop mignon, s'extasiaient les filles du groupe.

Magnus sourit de remerciement, le groupe resta encore un peu avant de s'en aller. Magnus alla prendre son bain et se coucha prés de son Neko qui dormait paisiblement avec sa peluche. Le lendemain Magnus se leva et prit son bain, ensuite, il alla prendre son petit déjeuné, l'hybride arriva dans la cuisine en frottant ses yeux avec sa peluche.

\- Bien dormi mon chaton, sourit Magnus.

L'hybride se mit sur la pointe des pieds et frotta sa joue contre celle de Magnus qui rigolait, il attrapa le visage de son Neko et l'embrassa sur la tête. L'hybride rougit ce qui fit rire Magnus, il alla se cacher dans le salon.

\- Le petit déjeuné est servie, clama Magnus.

Le Neko arriva et se mit à table, il tira la main de Magnus.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a, questionna Magnus.

L'hybride le pointa et mima les dossiers.

\- Tu veux savoir si je vais travailler au club aujourd'hui, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Non, pas pour l'instant et mes employés sont autonomes, ils m'appellent juste quand il y a une urgence, expliqua Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et termina son petit déjeuné, il retourna vers le salon pour continuer à regarder la télé. Magnus fit la vaisselle.

\- Est-ce que tu as pris tes médicaments, questionna Magnus.

Il secoua la tête en tirant la langue, Magnus comprit qu'il voulait dire que les médicaments étaient amers.

\- Je sais que les médicaments sont amers mais il faut que tu les prennes pour guérir, informa Magnus.

Il fit un regard penaud mais il resta campé sur sa position, Magnus gloussa d'amusement en voyant le comportement enfantin de son chaton.

\- Si tu prends tes médicaments, je t'emmènerais à la plage, proposa Magnus.

Il pencha la tête vers le côté pour demander « qu'est ce qu'une plage », Magnus sourit pour avoir attiré la curiosité de son Neko.

\- C'est la mer, répondit Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour aller prendre ses médicaments, il revint dans le salon. Magnus caressa sa tête et alla préparer les affaires pour aller à la plage, ils se dirigèrent vers la plage. L'hybride s'émerveilla devant l'étendue d'eau qui se perdait à l'horizon devant lui, il sautilla sur place en bougeant sa queue sous l'excitation. Magnus installa leur campement, il sortit la crème solaire.

\- Chaton, viens te mettre de la crème solaire s'il te plait, décréta Magnus.

L'hybride vint prés de lui, Magnus lui mit la crème solaire et vit la queue de son Neko bouger sous l'impatience. Il termina de lui mettre la crème solaire.

\- Vas y tu peux aller te baigner dans mer, annonça Magnus.

Il lui sourit de joie avant d'aller dans l'eau, il resta prés du bord en se baignant. Magnus l'observa de loin, il s'amusa dans l'eau quand deux hommes l'abordèrent. Magnus se leva n'aimant pas la situation, surtout que son Neko commençait à avoir peur des deux étrangers.

\- Un problème messieurs, demanda Magnus en arrivant à leur hauteur.

L'hybride alla se cacher derrière Magnus, il cracha de peur.

\- Ce Neko est à vous, demanda l'un d'eux.

\- Oui, il est à moi, répondit Magnus en croisant les bras.

\- Et combien est ce que tu prends pour qu'on passe du bon temps avec lui, proposa l'autre.

Magnus s'énerva en entendant la proposition des deux hommes, l'hybride rabaissa ses oreilles en arrière et regarda Magnus qui avait la mâchoire serrée.

\- Mon Neko n'est pas à vendre ou pour faire quoi que ce soit avec lui, répondit Magnus la mâchoire serrée.

\- Sérieusement tu veux combien, on est prés à aller jusqu'à 20 000 dollars pour ton Neko, marchanda le premier homme.

\- J'ai dis non, alors allez vous en ou sinon je fais un scandale qui va rameuter les flics, menaça Magnus.

Les deux déguerpirent rapidement, Magnus souffla pour retrouver son calme. L'hybride regarda son maître avec peur, il se tourna vers son chaton.

\- Et si on allait manger un bout, sourit Magnus pour le rassurer.

Il sourit et suivi Magnus qui avait préparé deux sandwich pour eux, le demi félin scruta Magnus, il lui tira sur le t-shirt. Magnus le regarda et il se mordit les lèvres et pointa la scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt.

\- Tu voudrais savoir pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas accepté l'argent de ces hommes, compris Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus mit une main sur sa tête et le caressa ce qui le fit ronronner.

\- C'est parce que ces hommes voulaient abuser de toi comme un jouet sexuel, et tu n'es pas un objet ou un animal. Tu es une personne adorable et innocente et cette innocence, je veux la préserver, expliqua Magnus en lui caressa les cheveux.

Il miaula de contentement, après cette journée à la plage ils rentrèrent chez eux. Quelque temps plus tard la sonnette d'entrée retentit, Magnus se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Il vit ses parents avec Clary à sa porte.

\- Salut Magnus, salua Clary en sautant dans ses bras.

\- Salut Biscuit, sourit Magnus en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour fiston, salua son père.

\- Bonjour papa, alors ton voyage d'affaires, questionna Magnus.

\- Très concluant, commenta son père.

\- Bonjour maman, salua Magnus en l'embrassant.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, alors cet hybride où est il, demanda sa mère.

\- Il est dans le salon en train de regarder la télé, répondit Magnus en refermant la porte.

Ils se dirigèrent et virent le Neko installé dans le canapé, la mère de Magnus s'approcha doucement vers lui.

\- Bonjour je suis la mère de Magnus, je m'appelle Melati, se présenta la mère de Magnus.

L'hydride regarda les nouveaux venus avec méfiance, il vit que Clary était une Inu. Il alla se cacher derrière Magnus.

\- Tu n'as pas avoir peur, ce sont mes parents et ma sœur adoptive, rassura Magnus.

\- Il a l'air très timidement, observa Melati.

\- Il n'est pas timide maman, c'est juste que il a un passé assez compliqué. C'est pour cela qu'il est comme ça, il ne parle pas pour l'instant dû à son traumatisme, expliqua Magnus.

\- Je comprends, compris Melati.

Clary s'approcha doucement de lui

\- Elle est trop magnifique ta peluche, qui est ce qui te l'a offerte, demanda Clary.

Il pointa timidement le doigt sur Magnus devant lui, elle sourit calmement.

\- Moi aussi j'en ai une collection chez moi offert par papa Asmodée et maman Melati ainsi que Magnus, renseigna Clary.

Il fixa Clary mais resta accroché à Magnus.

\- J'aime les arts et rester simple, en plus j'ai plusieurs amis là où j'habite, ajouta Clary.

Les deux hybrides s'approchèrent doucement l'un de l'autre pour ensuite aller jouer dans la chambre du Neko et de Magnus.

\- Tu sais qui est son ancien maître, demanda Asmodée.

\- Non malheureusement, tout se ce que je sais c'est qu'il a été battu depuis qu'il a 3 ans, raconta Magnus.

\- Le pauvre, s'horrifia sa mère.

Magnus discutait avec ses parents, pendant ce temps Clary et l'hybride jouaient ensemble dans la chambre.

\- Je m'appelle Clary Bane, papa Asmodée et maman Melati m'ont adoptés tout les deux quand j'avais 5 ans car mes parents sont morts dans un accident de la route et je serai toujours reconnaissante envers eux parce qu'ils ont pris soin de moi comme si j'étais leur fille qu'ils n'avaient pas eu et toi c'est quoi ton histoire, demanda Clary.

L'hybride rabattit ses oreilles en arrière en miaulant de tristesse, il lui montra les cicatrices dans son dos et partout sur son corps. Clary souffla d'effroi en voyant les cicatrices.

\- Je suis désolée, tu as vécu un vrai enfer presque toute ta vie et moi je te jette mon bonheur dans la figure, s'excusa Clary.

Le Neko s'approcha d'elle et frotta sa joue contre celle de Clary mais elle ne comprit pas ce que signifiait le geste du Neko.

\- Euh, souffla Clary.

\- Il est en train de te dire que tout va bien, avoua Magnus.

\- Il ne parle pas, demanda Clary.

\- Pas pour l'instant et je ne sais pas son nom, je lui ai dit que j'attendais qu'il me dise lui-même, expliqua Magnus.

\- Il est de quelle race de chat, questionna Clary.

\- Il est de la race des chats noir sépia, répondit Magnus en s'accroupissant prés de son Neko.

\- Il est un peu de la même race que les Lightwood, remarqua Clary.

\- Les Lightwood, répéta Magnus.

\- Nos voisins d'en face, une charmante famille le père est humain et la mère est un Neko. Ils ont trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille, expliqua sa mère en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Je comprends, compris Magnus.

\- D'ailleurs, Clary joue souvent avec eux, sourit Melati.

\- Oui, Jace est très drôle quand on joue ensemble, sourit Clary.

Magnus tiqua nerveusement.

\- C'est qui ce Jace, demanda Magnus nerveux.

\- Le fils adoptif des Lightwood dont je viens de te parler, Jace est un Inu par contre, dévoila Melati.

\- Papa a demandé un ordre restrictif contre ce Jace, grinça Magnus protecteur.

Sa mère roula des yeux alors que Clary rigola sous les yeux curieux du Neko, il tira sur la manche de Clary. Elle le regarda et il pointa sur son maître qui bougonnait dans son coin.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il a, questionna Clary.

Il répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Magnus est très protecteur envers moi comme il me considère comme sa petite sœur, répondit Clary.

Il regarda l'asiatique qui pestait contre ce Jace, il s'approcha prés de Magnus et frotta sa joue contre celle de Magnus. Magnus lui sourit et l'embrasa dans les cheveux.

\- Merci de me soutenir mon petit chat, remercia Magnus.

La mère de Magnus s'approcha de lui doucement et lui caressa sa joue, le Neko tressaillit sous la caresse maternelle de Melati. Il se refugia doucement dans les bras de Melati en ronronnant de plaisir.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, révéla Melati.

\- Qu'est que tu veux dire maman, questionna Magnus.

\- Il a recherché l'amour maternelle, mais ça peut ce comprendre il a été adopté à l'âge de trois ans, où il était plus attaché à sa mère, expliqua Melati en caressant les cheveux du Neko.

\- Son ancien maître était vraiment un connard, insulta Magnus.

\- Magnus langage, gronda Melati.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Magnus.

Clary se mit à rire doucement de la moue de Magnus, Asmodée entra dans la chambre et vit le Neko de son fils dans les bras de sa femme.

\- On dirait un enfant, constata Asmodée.

\- Pour moi c'est un enfant qui a été brutalisé par un monstre, confia Melati.

\- J'ai essaye de lui montrer beaucoup de chose de la vie, avoua Magnus.

\- Bon je crois que c'est l'heure de partir, informa Asmodée.

\- Papa Asmodée et maman Melati, je peux rester ici avec Magnus, proposa Clary.

\- Si Magnus est d'accord, demanda Melati.

\- Tu peux rester Biscuit, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas parlé tout les deux, accepta Magnus.

Le Neko fut content que sa nouvelle amie puisse rester et il sauta dans ses bras en fouettant sa queue dans l'air, Clary riait aussi en faisant bougé sa queue de chien sous la joie.

\- Et bien nous partons, essaye de passer un peu à la maison, embrassa sa mère.

\- Je passerai avec Chaton, répondit Magnus.

Son père lui donna une poignée de main et ils partirent de chez Magnus, il s'adossa en regardant son Neko et sa petite sœur de cœur en train de s'amuser dans la chambre de celui-ci.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le rituel de Magnus et de Clary et premier sortie au cinéma. Bisous Glacé.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Phantomhive20 : Tout le monde est entrain de fondre devant cette histoire, le premier mot sera dans le chapitre 5, qu'il parlera de nouveau.**

 **Ange : Oui il va « rencontrer » les Lightwood mais une partie**

 **Kilynn : Calme-toi, je te laisserai le martyriser si tu veux quand il fera son entré XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et un merci à ma béta Kilynn**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 3**_

Clary s'amusait avec le Neko de son frère adoptif, Magnus les regardait depuis un moment avant de s'avancer dans la chambre.

\- Mes petits chéris, je vais commander à manger alors vous voulez quoi, chinois ou mexicain, proposa Magnus.

\- Mexicain, répondit Clary.

\- Et toi, demanda Magnus à son Neko.

Il pointa Clary pour faire comprendre qu'il voulait la même chose, Magnus sourit et partit commander leurs repas à tout les trois.

\- Magnus a dit que tu as les gènes d'un chat de race sépia, tu veux savoir quelle race je suis, demanda Clary.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je suis de la race des Koolies mais en rousse, gloussa Clary en fouettant sa queue.

Le Neko sourit et frotta sa joue contre celle de Clary qui riait, elle le caressa sur la tête ce qui le fit ronronner de plaisir.

\- Tu es vraiment trop adorable et je pourrais te dessiner, proposa Clary.

Le métis félin l'interrogea du regard, elle se leva et alla dans le salon pour prendre un carnet avec un croquis avant de revenir dans la chambre. Elle lui montra des dessins qu'elle avait faits dans le carnet.

\- Ce sont des dessins que j'ai fais, comme je te l'ai dis je suis passionnée par l'art, en plus j'aime beaucoup dessiner, débita Clary en bougeant sa queue.

Il lui désigna un livre.

\- Tu es passionné de livre et tu en as lu combien en tout, demanda Clary.

Il lui montra deux doigts avant de pointer le salon, il lui fit découvrir plusieurs livres que Magnus avait achetés pour lui.

\- Tu veux me dire que c'est Magnus qui a acheté ces livres pour toi, déduisit Clary.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je pourrais te dessiner, proposa Clary.

Il hocha la tête timidement, il se mit en place et Clary lui fit son portrait. Puis elle termina en lui faisant découvrir. Il miaula de joie.

\- Tu aime, questionna Clary.

Il frotta sa joue contre celle de son amie, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée sonner. Magnus entra dans la chambre.

\- Le repas est arrivé, annonça Magnus en retournant dans le salon.

Le Neko se leva quand Clary l'attrapa et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Il la regarda, choqué, elle lui fit un sourire malicieux. Il secoua la tête ayant peur par ce qu'elle venait de dire dans son oreille.

\- On va bien se marrer et puis je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois sur Magnus, rassura Clary.

Il secoua la tête en bougeant ses oreilles, nerveux, Clary le rassura plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne comprenne de quoi il avait peur.

\- Tu as peur que Magnus te bâte, déduisit Clary.

Il hocha la tête lentement, Clary se mordit les lèvres et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Magnus ne lèvera jamais la main sur toi et si il le fait je te promets que je lui mordrais les fesses, promis Clary.

Le Neko se sentit rassurer par sa nouvelle amie et frotta sa joue contre la sienne, Clary lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Alors on la fait notre farce, sourit Clary.

Il hocha la tête en souriant de complicité avec Clary.

\- On la fera après le dîner parce qu'il sera plus lourd pour courir derrière nous, ricana Clary.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où Magnus les attendait pour manger, après le repas Clary prit le Neko par la main pour se diriger dans leur chambre. Elle tapota la coiffeuse de Magnus trois fois avant de donner deux coups de pieds quand un tiroir secret s'ouvrir contenant plusieurs objets, ce qui attira la curiosité de l'hybride.

\- Tu veux savoir comment j'ai fais cela, déduisit Clary.

Le Neko hocha la tête et montra les objets en même temps, Clary prit les objets dans ses mains pour les mettre sur la coiffeuse de Magnus.

\- Ses objets m'appartienne en plus, j'ai découvert ce truc un jour quand j'étais énervée, personne ne le sait même pas Magnus pour ce tiroir secret. Tu es le premier à le savoir et ce sera notre petit secret, sourit Clary en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

L'hybride l'imita en souriant, Clary prit les ballons et rangea les autres objets dans le tiroir secret. Ils allèrent dans la salle de bains pour remplir le ballon d'eau, ils sortirent de la salle de bain doucement. Clary marcha sur la pointe des pieds, elle fit un compte à rebours à l'envers avant de balancer le ballon d'eau sur la tête de Magnus.

\- Qu'est que c'est que ça ? En plus sur mes cheveux, s'horrifia Magnus.

Il entendit rire derrière lui, il se retourna, tremper, et trouva sa sœur et son Neko en train de rire de sa farce. Magnus fit semblant de s'énerver.

\- Je vais vous attraper bande de chenapans et vous allez goûter à ma punition, menaça Magnus en gigotant ses doigts.

\- Oh non, cours, riait Clary en prenant la main du Neko.

Ils coururent partout dans l'appartement quand Magnus réussit à les choper tout les deux et les emmena dans la salle de bains en les arrosant copieusement ce qui les fit rire encore plus, ils se vengèrent en jetant de l'eau sur lui. Ils firent tout les trois une bataille d'eau dans la salle bain avant que Magnus stoppe le jeu, ils regardèrent les dégâts dans la salle de bain qui était inonder.

\- On a mis un véritable bazar, constata Magnus.

\- On t'aide à ranger, proposa Clary en essorant ses cheveux roux ainsi que sa queue.

\- Non allez préparer vos vêtements pour aller prendre vos douches parce que vous allez sentir le fauves tout les deux, ricana Magnus.

Clary riait à la boutade de son frère alors que le Neko souriait, ils allèrent dans la chambre pour prendre des vêtements propres pour prendre leur bain.

\- Tu veux prendre ta douche en premier, ou tu veux que je la prenne, questionna Clary.

L'hybride pointa la jeune Inu, elle hocha la tête et alla prendre son bain. Il rejoignit Magnus dans le salon qui s'était essuyé avec une serviette en attendant qu'il puisse prendre son bain.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé avec Clary, demanda Magnus.

Il lui sourit de joie en bougeant ses membres animaux, Magnus riait avant d'éternuer. Le Neko paniqua en agitant sa queue nerveusement, Magnus remarqua son comportement.

\- Tout va bien, j'ai juste eu un éternuement c'est tout, rassura Magnus en lui caressant les oreilles.

Il ronronna de plaisir et miaula de plaisir, Magnus sourit à cela. Clary sortit de la salle de bain en essuyant ses cheveux et sa queue touffue au contact de l'eau.

\- C'est bon tu peux y aller, sourit Clary en s'adressant à l'hybride.

Le métis félin alla prendre son bain, il ressortit et entendit Clary éclata de rire avec Magnus. Il s'approcha d'eux et vit que celui-ci tenait un album photo, Clary le remarqua et l'attrapa par la main.

\- Viens voir comment était Magnus petit, riait Clary.

\- Tu oublie qu'il y a toi aussi, souffla Magnus.

L'hybride vit plusieurs photo de Magnus et Clary enfant, il riait en voyant Magnus sourire à l'objectif avec trois dents en moins avec une Clary avec un cocard et une dent en moins qu'elle tenait fièrement. Il pointa la photo en les interrogeant du regard.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, déduisit Clary.

Il hocha la tête en bougeant sa queue.

\- En fait, ce jour-là, nous étions en train de jouer quand maman nous avez appelée pour je ne sais quoi, on était partis la voir. Chez mes parents il y a une baie vitrée qu'on fermait la plupart du temps et elle s'est cognée dedans en l'ouvrant ce qui a eu pour résultat une dent cassée et un œil au beurre noir, raconta Magnus.

\- Je m'en souviens bien, ce jour-là tu t'es écroulé de rire pendant trois heures quand j'ai fait cela, se souvient Clary en faisant la moue.

\- C'était trop marrant, si tu aurais vu ta tête, ricana Magnus.

Le Neko écouta en souriant d'amusement puis il rabaissa ses oreilles en arrière tristement, il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas on créera des souvenirs joyeux pour remplacer les mauvais, rassura Clary.

Il regarda son maître qui hocha la tête pour appuyer les propos de sa sœur adoptive, ils regardèrent les photos souvenir ce qui faisait rire l'hybride. Magnus referma l'album photo.

\- Ça vous dirait un film, proposa Magnus.

\- On fait notre rituel, demanda Clary.

\- Oui, je vais prendre ma douche et ensuite on le ferra avec chaton, renchérit Magnus en se levant.

Magnus partit dans la salle de bain pour se doucher, l'hybride tira sur la manche de l'Inu. Il l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que s'est notre rituel, déduisit la femme hybride.

Il hocha la tête en la penchant sur le côté, curieux, tout en bougeant ses oreilles.

\- Notre rituel remonte à un mois après que je venais d'être adoptée chez les Banes, je n'arrivais pas à dormir car je venais de faire un cauchemar. Je me suis lever pour aller dormir à cotés de papa Asmodée et maman Melati, je suis passée devant la chambre de Magnus qui ne dormait pas encore et comme il m'avait entendue passer il m'avait demandé ce qui se passait alors je lui ai raconté, il m'a prise dans ses bras pour m'emmener dans ma chambre et est parti pour revenir avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud avec des guimauves dedans. Il m'a demandé de raconter mon cauchemar tout en sirotant le chocolat, depuis ce jour-là on a instauré ce rituel avant de nous coucher même quand il a déménagé pour venir ici au vue que je venais passer les vacances ici parfois quand je n'ai pas l'école, raconta Clary.

Il redressa la tête en bougeant ses oreilles, il l'interrogea du regard en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'école. Clary fut accablée par l'ignorance du Neko, elle se demanda quel genre de maître pouvait se comporter comme cela surtout que l'école est obligatoire pour les Neko et les Inu dans la société.

\- L'école est un lieu où on apprend les choses de la vie comme les mathématiques, le français et d'autres choses, c'est comme quand tu lis ton livre mais en plus poussé, expliqua Clary.

Il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris, Magnus sortit de la douche. Il partit dans la cuisine et ramena trois tasses de chocolat chaud avec des guimauves dedans, l'hybride fut curieux et finit par le boire. Il miaula de plaisir.

\- Ça te plais, sourit Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et frotta sa joue contre celle de Magnus qui lui caressa les cheveux, il mit un film romantique après que Clary est choisie le film sous le regard curieux du métis. Magnus soupira longuement, ayant regardé ce film plusieurs fois avec sa sœur.

\- On a déjà regardé ce film au moins cent fois, soupira Magnus lassé.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si Léonard Dicaprio est beau, protesta Clary.

\- Tu l'as regardé, aujourd'hui on dirait qu'il va exploser à tout moment, critiqua Magnus.

\- Tu dis cela parce que tes acteurs préférés sont Matthew Daddario et Kevin Zegers, pesta Clary en le frappant légèrement.

\- J'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour les garçons aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, minauda Magnus en regardant son Neko.

Celui-ci rougit violemment en bougeant sa queue, ce qui fit rire Magnus et Clary.

\- Et toi c'est qui ton acteur préféré, demanda Clary.

\- Pour l'instant il ne regarde que des films de Disney, répondit Magnus.

\- Oh d'ailleurs il ya un film qui est au cinéma avec Kevin Zegers en ce moment, je ne me rappelle plus le nom du film, informa Clary.

\- Ça te dirais d'aller au cinéma pour voir ce film, proposa Magnus à son chaton.

Il hocha la tête, ils mirent le film pour le regarder. L'hybride pleura à la fin du film en même temps que Clary alors Magnus les consola en souriant.

\- Quand même, il y avait de la place sur le radeau de fortune pour deux, c'est pour cela que je n'aime pas Titanic, souffla Magnus. (enfin quelqu'un de censé :3)

\- T'es un sans-cœur, renifla Clary.

\- Eh, je pleure moi aussi en regardant des films, protesta Magnus.

L'hybride qui avait essuyé ses larmes tira la manche, il pointa la télé.

\- Que veux-tu demander, demanda Magnus.

Il essaya de lui faire comprendre pourquoi ils n'ont pas sauvé les gens pauvres dans le film.

\- Parce que à cette époque, les riches avaient le pouvoir et l'argent alors que les pauvres, eux, n'avait rien, expliqua Magnus.

\- Dedans, on te fait voir un garçon pauvre qui a sauvé une belle jeune fille riche par amour, s'extasia Clary.

Magnus roula des yeux sous le rire discret de l'hybride, ils terminèrent leurs chocolats chauds. Clary s'étira en jappant de fatigue.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, comment on fait pour l'organisation des chambres, questionna Clary.

\- Chaton dort avec moi donc tu peux prendre sa chambre, répondit Magnus.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit vous deux, souhaita Clary en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

\- On va se coucher, proposa Magnus à son chaton.

Il hocha la tête et suivis Magnus dans la chambre, il s'endormit en serrant sa peluche dans ses bras sous le regard attendri de Magnus qui éteignit la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Pendant la nuit comme à son habitude Magnus se réveilla sous les miaulements de douleurs et de tristesses de son Neko, il le prit dans ses bras et le calma doucement. Il s'endormit paisiblement, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla et alla prépara le petit déjeuné, Clary arriva en baillant tout en s'étirant.

\- Bien dormi, lança Magnus.

\- Ça peut aller, il dort encore, demanda Clary.

\- Oui, il a fait des cauchemars presque toute la nuit avant que je ne le calme, c'est pour cela que je le laisse dormir un peu plus, répondit Magnus.

Le Neko arriva dans la cuisine, endormi, avec sa peluche dans les mains, il vint frotter sa joue contre celle de Magnus avant de faire la même chose avec Clary.

\- Bonjour, bien dormi, sourit Clary.

Il hocha la tête avant d'aller dans le salon avec sa peluche en prenant son livre pour lire.

\- Il est vraiment adorable avec sa peluche, s'extasia Clary.

\- Depuis qu'il a cette peluche, il ne s'en sépare pas du tout sauf quand on sort de l'appartement, là il emmène un livre à la place, expliqua Magnus.

\- En plus la peluche est très mignon, complimenta Clary.

\- Il m'avait dis que la peluche me ressemblait, avoua Magnus.

\- C'est parce que pour lui tu es un ange qui lui a sauvé la vie, en conclut Clary.

Magnus regarda vers le salon et haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas un ange pourtant, réfuta Magnus en terminant son repas.

\- Ça, je peux le prouver, comme la fois où tu as montré tes fesses à la veille voisine d'en face, rigola Clary.

\- Qu'est qu'elle avait une voix puissante celle –là, je me demandais si elle faisait un infarctus à force de crier, grimaça Magnus.

\- Ou la fois où tu t'es ramener avec un cocard à la maison parce que tu t'es battu avec Ragnor pour une histoire de gâteau que je n'ai jamais comprise, pensa Clary.

\- Cet imbécile m'avait piqué mon gâteau, se défendit Magnus.

\- Tu as embouti la voiture de maman Melati en mettant la faute sur lui, ricana Clary.

\- Ouais, ça c'est pour me venger, sourit Magnus.

Clary riait avant que Magnus ne dépose les plats sur la table.

\- Le petit déjeuné est prêt, annonça Magnus.

Le Neko arriva en laissant sa peluche dans le salon, il mangea en écoutant Magnus et Clary parler, parfois en les joignant dans la conversation. Après avoir débarrassé la table, Magnus regarda l'heure.

\- Je vais aller consulter le courrier, je reviens informa Magnus.

\- D'accord, répondit Clary.

L'hybride hocha la tête, les deux métis s'assirent dans le salon.

\- Tu peux garder un secret, questionna Clary.

Le Neko hocha la tête et lui montra deux doigts.

\- C'est vrai, on a un secret ensemble. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose mais il ne faut pas le dire à Magnus car il est très protecteur avec moi, expliqua Clary.

Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche ce qui fit sourire Clary.

\- Tu sais, le garçon dont j'ai parlé, Jace Lightwood, lui rappela Clary.

Il hocha la tête et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- En fait, il est mon petit ami depuis cinq mois, confia Clary en rougissant.

Il l'interrogea du regard.

\- Un petit ami c'est quelqu'un que tu aimes très fort, en faite on appelle cela l'amour. C'est un sentiment qui te rempli de joie, tu n'arrête pas de penser à cette personne particulière. Tu as des papillons dans l'estomac, ton cœur bat à la chamade pour cette personne. Tu es triste quand il n'est pas près de toi et tu retrouve ton sourire quand il est là, c'est l'amour, expliqua Clary.

Il bougea ses oreilles et frotta sa joue contre celle de Clary, elle lui caressa les cheveux ce qui le fit miauler de plaisir. Magnus rentra dans le salon,

\- Tout va bien vous deux, demanda Magnus.

\- Oui, tout va bien, répondit Clary.

\- Ça vous dirais de sortir, proposa Magnus.

\- Oh oui, s'écria Clary.

Le Neko fouetta sa queue dans l'air sous la joie, ils se préparèrent et sortir de l'appartement en se dirigeant vers le centre commercial. Clary emmena Magnus et le demi félin dans un magasin d'art, Magnus ricana moqueusement avant d'acheter certains articles pour Clary. Ils se promenèrent dans le centre commercial, le Neko lui tira la manche pour lui montrer le magasin de livre.

\- Tu veux encore d'autres livres, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, et ils entrèrent dans le magasin, Magnus laissa son chaton choisir d'autres livres.

\- Il m'a expliqué qu'il n'est jamais allé à l'école, lança Clary.

\- Je sais, son ancien maître lui a apprit simplement les bases avant de le laisser comme ça, soupira Magnus.

\- Tu sais c'est qui, demanda Clary.

\- Non, et si je le savais je l'aurai battu comme il a fait pour chaton depuis qu'il a 3 ans, grinça Magnus en serrant les poings.

Clary mit sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

\- Moi aussi je ressens de la haine pour ce monstre pour avoir blessé un être aussi pur et innocent que lui, renchérit Clary.

Magnus se calma un peu, le Neko revient avec plusieurs livres dans les bras. Magnus lui sourit et paya l'achat.

\- Où est ce qu'on va maintenant, questionna Clary.

\- Et si on allait manger une glace, proposa Magnus.

\- Super, s'exclama Clary de joie.

Le Neko se mit sur la pointe de des pieds et frotta sa joue contre celle de Magnus, ils allèrent dans un café et commandèrent leur glace chacun.

\- Tu as pris quoi, demanda Clary.

L'hybride lui montra la glace de vanille.

\- Moi j'ai pris au chocolat et toi Magnus, demanda Clary.

\- Celle au capuccino, répondit Magnus.

\- Trop cool, s'écria Clary en bougeant sa queue.

Magnus rigola, ils terminèrent leur glace et rentrèrent chez eux. Asmodée vint chercher Clary pour ramener celle-ci chez eux.

\- Il y aura les vacances dans quelque jour, viendrais les passer à la maison, cela ferra plaisir à Clary que vous veniez tout les deux, proposa Asmodée.

\- Pas de problème papa, on viendra pour les vacances, répondit Magnus.

\- Bien, Clary on y va, sourit Asmodée.

\- On peut y aller, Magnus à bientôt et toi aussi, embrassa Clary tout en le serrant très fort.

L'hybride la serra très fort et fit un visage triste par ce que sa nouvelle amie partait.

\- Tu pourras venir pendant les vacances comme ça je te présenterais mes amis de là-bas, acheva Clary en lui donnant une dernière accolade.

Clary donna une accolade à Magnus avant de partir avec Asmodée, Magnus le réconforta en le serrant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on pourra aller la voir pendant les vacances, réconforta Magnus.

Il miaula de tristesse, Magnus lui caressa ses oreilles ce qui le fit ronronner de plaisir. Il frotta sa tête contre le torse de Magnus.

\- Tu viens, on va regarder un film, proposa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en fouettant sa queue, ils allèrent regarder un film ce qui fit remonter le moral du Neko. Quelque temps plus tard Magnus l'emmena au cinéma.

\- Tu vas voir ça va être génial, rassura Magnus.

L'hybride fouetta sa queue sous l'excitation, ils étaient dans une file d'attente ce qui agaçait fortement le Neko car un garçon de 10 ans tira sur sa queue ou faisait exprès de marcher dessus. Il miaula de douleur à nouveau ce qui fit retourner Magnus vers le petit garçon.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter s'il te plait d'embêter mon Neko, demanda Magnus.

Le petit garçon lui tira la langue, Magnus inspira longuement avant de voir le père du petit garçon venir vers lui.

\- Un problème, demanda le père du garçon.

\- Votre enfant n'arrête pas d'embêter mon Neko et je lui ai demandé de cesser de l'importunité mais il m'a tiré la langue, expliqua Magnus calmement.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, réfuta le garçon.

\- Si, c'est vrai et j'ai la preuve, regardez, Magnus montra une petite vidéo où le garçon ennuyait l'hybride jusqu'au tirage de langue.

Le père du garçon lui tira les oreilles et lui demanda de présenter ses excuses envers Magnus et l'hybride ce qu'il fit, avant de s'en aller tout les deux. Le Neko tira la manche de Magnus.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a, demanda Magnus.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue doucement avant de rougir de gène ce qui fit sourire Magnus.

\- C'est pour me dire merci, compris Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et fouetta sa queue sous la gêne, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux. Arriva enfin leurs tours, Magnus alla chercher des pop-corn pour eux. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle de cinéma, quand la lumière s'éteignit le Neko sursauta de peur. Magnus lui attrapa la main et le rassura.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je suis là, rassura Magnus.

Il se détendit et regarda le film, à un moment du film Magnus vit son Neko rougir quand un acteur asiatique fut dans la scène. Quand ils sortirent de la salle de cinéma,

\- Tu as aimé le film, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête avant de rougir de timidité, il pointa l'acteur asiatique sur l'affiche du film. Il fit un cœur de ses mains.

\- Tu as eu un coup de cœur pour lui, sourit Magnus.

Il rougit et hocha la tête, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux. Quand Ils arrivèrent chez eux l'hybride alla dans la chambre pour prendre un livre pour lire, il vit son maître avec un ordinateur portable. Il tria sur la manche et pointa sur l'ordinateur.

\- Je suis en train de faire des recherches, lui répondit Magnus.

Il penchant la tête en bougeant sa queue, Magnus lui sourit avant de lui montrer l'écran où il y avait l'image de l'acteur asiatique pour qui il avait eu un coup de cœur. Il rougit et regarda Magnus.

\- Il s'appelle Godfrey Gao, répondit Magnus en souriant.

Il fouetta sa queue sous le contentement, il frotta sa joue contre celle de Magnus qui riait.

\- Maintenant tu pourras dire à Biscuit que ton acteur préféré est Godfrey Gao, riait Magnus.

Il miaula pour confirmer ce que disait Magnus, il reprit son livre et commença à le lire en se collant à son maître. Magnus caressa ses cheveux.

\- Dis moi chaton, est ce que tu sais écrire, demanda Magnus.

L'hybride le regarda en rabattant ses oreilles et en se secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne sais que lire, compris Magnus.

Il hocha la tête les oreilles rabattues en miaulant désespérément, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à écrire et que Clary t'apprenne des choses pour l'école, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en remontant ses oreilles et fouetta sa queue de joie, il frotta sa joue avec celle de Magnus pour le remercier ce qui fit rire Magnus qui lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Je vais acheter des livres pour que tu commences tout d'abord par les bases de l'écriture, ensuite on évoluera, d'accord, proposa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, heureux, Magnus l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de se lever pour préparer le dîner. Il retourna dans son livre, Président Miaou vint prés de lui et il lui prodigua des caresses.

\- Le repas est prêt, informa Magnus.

Il vint rejoindre la table avec Magnus, ils mangèrent, ensuite Magnus débarrassa la table pendant qu'il prenait son bain, il ressortit et attendit que Magnus mette un film de Disney pour qu'ils le regardent tout les deux. Magnus lui caressait les cheveux, sa tête posée sur ses genoux, il remarqua une petit tache en forme de flamme derrière sa nuque. Au début il avait pris cette tache pour un hématome mais en regardant plus prés, il vit que c'est une tache de naissance.

\- Chaton, depuis quand as-tu cette tache de naissance, questionna Magnus.

Il haussa les épaules en le regardant.

\- Tu ne sais pas, compris Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, ils regardèrent le film jusqu'à la fin. Magnus pris son bain pendant qu'il lisait son livre en serrant sa peluche, Magnus s'allongea prés de lui alors qu'il s'endormit après que l'asiatique ai éteins la lumière. Magnus s'endormit avant de se réveiller pour apaiser son chaton qui miaulait de douleur dans son sommeil, il se rendormit vite.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les vacances chez les parents de Magnus et la rencontre avec des nouveaux amis. Bisous glacé.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Ange : Disons que j'ai joué un peu comme Magnus préfère les acteurs qui jouent Alec et Alec qui aiment les acteurs qui joue Magnus.**

 **Kilynn : Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais avec les rencontres des autres mais les parents Lightwood sera un peu plus tard.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Kilynn**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 4**_

Le Neko se réveilla en frottant ses yeux et rejoignit son maître dans la cuisine avec sa peluche dans la main, Magnus le remarqua.

\- Bien dormi mon chaton, sourit Magnus.

Il vient frotter sa joue contre celle de Magnus qui lui caressa les cheveux, il regarda Magnus terminer la préparation du petit déjeuné.

\- Tu vas mettre la table, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et alla mettre la table, Magnus emmena les plats pour eux. Ils terminèrent les repas, Magnus alla faire la vaisselle pendant que l'hybride préparait les cahiers pour apprendre à écrire. Depuis quelque temps, Magnus apprenait à son Neko à écrire, et en même temps, il lui apprenait ce que l'école devait apprendre aux enfants. Magnus s'essuya les mains et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- La dernière fois, qu'est ce qu'on a fait, demanda Magnus.

L'hybride lui montra la lettre L en minuscules, Magnus lui apprenait à écrire le L en minuscule. Le Neko s'appliqua, très concentré sur sa tâche, Magnus le regarda s'appliquer, tout en le conseillant. Presque une demi-heure de français avant de passer au Mathématiques.

\- Alors 5+3 égal à combien, demanda Magnus.

L'hybride réfléchit avant de lui montrer le chiffre 8 sur le cahier, Magnus lui fit un série de calcule dans le cahier pendant qu'il préparait le déjeuner. Il miaula pour appeler son maître.

\- Alors, tu as fini, sourit Magnus devant son élève.

Il corrigea les calcules et lui caressa les cheveux, il miaula de plaisir.

\- Tu as eu tout bon cette fois, remarqua Magnus.

Ils firent une matinée d'école improvisée, ils déjeunèrent, après le Neko retourna dans ses livres pendant que Magnus regardait ses émissions préférées. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée, Magnus soupira et alla ouvrir avant de crier.

\- WILL, ARRÊTE DE ME LECHER LE VISAGE PUTAIN, C'EST DEGUELASSE, cria Magnus.

\- Mais j'adore te lécher le visage en plus t'as un bon goût, nargua Will.

\- Will, soupira Jem en entrant dans l'appartement.

Le Neko vit la bande d'amis de son maître entrer dans le loft, Will sauta sur lui pour lui lécher le visage pendant qu'il miaulait de mécontentement. Il fouetta sa queue dans la tête de Will.

\- Aie, s'écria Will.

Il cracha avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Magnus, Will le regarda, interloqué.

\- Il m'a frappé, brailla Will.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas le lécher au visage, gronda Tessa.

Will bouda dans son coin, Lily fouetta sa queue en s'approchant de lui.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, lança Lily.

Il miaula en bougeant ses oreilles, il vint frotter sa joue contre celle de Lily. Raphaël fut jaloux.

\- Hé amigo, elle est ma petite amie, râla Raphaël.

\- Du calme mon petit Raphaël, il fait toujours cela pour s'exprimer quand il est content envers une personne, expliqua Magnus.

\- Tu es trop adorable, complimenta Lily en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Il a l'air beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il est devenu moins farouche, constata Ragnor.

\- Parce qu'il sait que jamais je ne lui ferrais du mal, et puis mes parents et Biscuit sont passés me rendre visite, il s'est entendu rapidement avec Biscuit, sourit Magnus.

\- C'est merveilleux qu'il ait pu être ami avec Clary, s'émerveilla Catarina.

\- D'ailleurs, on va partir pour les vacances chez mes parents, avoua Magnus.

\- Tu crois qu'il va s'habituer d'être chez tes parents, questionna Tessa.

\- Je pense que oui, il aime beaucoup mes parents, surtout ma mère, souffla Magnus tristement.

Tout le monde, à part le Neko, aperçut le soupir de tristesse de Magnus.

\- Que veut tu dire, interrogea Catarina.

\- Il considère ma mère comme sa mère, répondit Magnus.

\- Oh je vois, son ancien maître l'arraché à sa mère alors qu'il n'avait que 3 ans, réalisa Tessa.

Magnus hocha la tête, Tessa caressa les cheveux du Neko qui était toujours dans les bras de Lily. Il ronronna de plaisir.

\- Et combien de temps vous serez là-bas, questionna Raphaël.

\- Durant toutes les vacances, répondit Magnus.

Ils discutaient quand la sonnette d'entrée sonna, Ragnor se leva sous les yeux d'incompréhension de Magnus.

\- On a commandé chinois en venant ici, révéla Catarina.

\- Chinois ? D'habitude vous commander des pizzas, sourit Magnus.

\- C'est devenu lassant, souffla Tessa.

Ragnor ramena les plats de tout le monde, le Neko mangea en bougeant ses oreilles sous le contentement.

\- Super il y des biscuits chinois, s'écria Lily en ouvrant une boîte.

Le Neko arrêta de manger en entendant Lily parler de biscuit chinois, il tira la manche de Magnus et montra les biscuits chinois.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que c'est, les biscuits chinois, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Les biscuits chinois se sont des biscuits qui contiennent des messages caché à l'intérieur, expliqua Magnus en lui montrant le biscuit.

Il prit le message et le lit, il le montra à Magnus.

\- Vous serez riche à partir de demain, lut Magnus.

Il le regarda en bougeant ses oreilles, Magnus lui caressa les oreilles. Il miaula de plaisir sous les caresses.

\- Ses messages ne sont pas véridiques, révéla Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en frottant sa joue contre celle de Magnus, ils achevèrent de manger.

\- Ça vous dirait une partie de carte, proposa Will en sortant un jeu de carte.

\- Ça me tente, répondit Raphaël.

\- Moi aussi ça me tente, ajouta Catarina.

Tous approuvèrent, l'hybride refusa de jouer préférant regarder son maître. Il riait quand Will déclara que Ragnor était en train de tricher en regardant celle de sa petite amie, il bailla de sommeil en frottant ses yeux. Magnus posa sa main sur sa tête.

\- Va prendre ton bain et te coucher si tu es fatigué, conseilla Magnus.

Il pointa le groupe.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles dormir sinon tu vas t'écrouler de fatigue, décréta Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et se leva, il prit son bain avant de prendre sa peluche pour dormir avec.

\- N'éteints pas la lampe de chevet, suggéra Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et partit s'endormir dans leur chambre.

\- Dis moi Magnus tu as déjà couché avec lui, questionna Catarina.

\- Mon dieu, que de la vulgarité dans ta bouche, s'offusqua Magnus théâtralement.

Elle roula des yeux.

\- Alors, demanda Catarina.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui, répondit Magnus.

Catarina hocha la tête en rabattant ses cartes en gagnant la mise sous les regards scandalisés de son petit ami et de Will, après avoir joué pendant des heures au cartes, la bande s'en alla de chez Magnus. Il partit prendre son bain et se glissa derrière son Neko pour dormir après avoir éteint la lampe de chevet, il se réveilla comme à son habitude pour apaiser son Neko qui faisait des cauchemars en miaulant de douleur et de tristesses. Quelque temps plus tard, ils avaient préparé leurs valises pour partir à New York pour les vacances chez les parents de Magnus, le Neko appréhendait le voyage et Magnus l'avait rassuré. Un chauffeur vint les accueillir à l'aéroport, le Neko s'excita par la vitre de la voiture en découvrant les nouveaux paysages. Il découvrit aussi la résidence des parents de Magnus, il s'émerveilla devant la maison.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds, souffla Magnus en le prenant par la main pour entrer dans la maison.

Il regarda partout en bougeant sa queue sous l'excitation, Melati arriva de l'escalier.

\- Vous êtes enfin arrivé, accueillit Melati.

\- Bonjour maman, embrassa Magnus.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir tout les deux, sourit Melati.

Le Neko se refugia dans les bras maternel de Melati, il miaula de plaisir quand la mère de son maître lui caressa les cheveux.

\- J'ai changé les draps de ta chambre Magnus, Clary ne va pas tarder à arriver, signala Melati.

\- Où est papa, questionna Magnus.

\- Il est à son bureau, répondit Melati.

Il hocha la tête et monta dans sa chambre avec son Neko, l'hybride miaula de surprise en découvrant la chambre de son maître.

\- C'est pareil que celle du loft, conclut Magnus.

Il vint frotter sa joue avec celle de Magnus, ils redescendirent en bas après avoir défait leurs valises. Magnus était en train de ranger leurs vêtements dans l'armoire.

\- Tu peux aller voir ma mère si tu veux, je crois qu'elle est dans la cuisine à droite de l'escalier, proposa Magnus.

Il bougea ses oreilles de joie, il prit sa peluche et regarda timidement Magnus.

\- Tu l'emmènes avec toi si tu veux, sourit Magnus.

Il descendit l'escalier et tourna à droite, il trouva Melati en train de préparer des sandwichs. Il miaula pour signaler sa présence.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, questionna Melati.

Il secoua la tête et pointa les sandwichs, Melati s'approcha de lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- C'est pour les amis de Clary que tu vas rencontrer bientôt et il y une part aussi pour toi répondit Melati.

Il frotta sa joue contre celle de Melati qui riait, elle l'embrassa sur le front comme une mère le ferrait à son enfant. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se refermer.

\- Je suis rentrée, cria Clary.

\- Je suis dans la cuisine, répondit Melati.

Clary entra dans la cuisine et son visage s'éclaira en voyant l'hybride, le Neko sauta dans les bras de son amie qui riait.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, sourit Clary en bougeant sa queue.

Il miaula de plaisir en bougeant ses oreilles, il vit Magnus venir par derrière Clary pour lui cacher les yeux.

\- Magnus, rigola Clary.

\- Coucou Biscuit, salua Magnus.

Elle se retourna et l'enlaça fort, Magnus caressa ses cheveux ce qui la fait aboyer de plaisir.

\- Alors, comment vas-tu, questionna Magnus.

\- Très bien, ah maman Melati, Simon et les Lightwood peuvent dormir ici vu qu'ils veulent rencontrer chaton, demanda Clary.

\- D'accord, mais ils doivent prévenir leurs parents, prévins Melati.

\- Merci maman Melati, remercia Clary en la serrant très fort.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, celle-ci prit le Neko de son frère adoptif par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il s'émerveilla devant la chambre qui était différente de celle de son maître, la chambre était dans une peinture nacré rose orangé avec un lit avec un couvre bleu pâle. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur son lit, elle sortit tous ses jouets pour s'amuser avec lui.

\- Alors quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois, questionna Clary.

Le Neko lui pointa l'ordinateur, Clary partit sur internet et laissa le Neko lui montrer ce qu'il voulait. Il lui montra l'acteur Godfrey Gao sur l'ordinateur, il montra l'image et fit un cœur avec ses mains.

\- Oh, c'est ton acteur préféré, comprit Clary.

Il hocha la tête et rougis timidement, Clary passa la main sur ses oreilles ce qui le fit ronronner de plaisir.

\- Ça te dirait de regarder un série avec moi, proposa Clary.

Il hocha la tête, Clary installa la série sur son ordinateur et ils s'installèrent sur le lit de la jeune Inu. Il serra sa peluche en la regardant ce qui attendrit Clary, au bout d'un moment il remarqua un autre acteur dans la série. Il pointa l'acteur en regardant Clary en faisant un cœur avec ses mains.

\- Tu as un autre coup de cœurs pour cet acteur, sourit Clary.

Il hocha la tête en rougissant, Clary arrêta la série et regarda sur internet.

\- Il s'appelle Harry Shum Jr, informa Clary.

Il rougit encore plus en voyant les photos ce qui faisait rire Clary, ils entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur Melati.

\- Clary, tu pourrais venir quelque minutes s'il te plait, demanda Melati.

\- D'accord, ne bouge pas et si tu te sens seul. Tu peux aller voir Magnus, conseilla Clary.

Il hocha la tête et regarda son amie sortir un moment, il regarda la chambre et vit qu'il y avait des livres appartenant à Clary. Il prit un des livres avant de s'installer sur le lit en serrant sa peluche pour lire, il leva la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur un blond assez baraqué avec des oreilles de chien.

\- Tu es qui et qu'est ce que tu fais dans la chambre de Clary, demanda le blond.

Il rabatta ses oreilles en arrière et agita sa queue nerveusement, le blond entra dans la chambre.

\- T'es sourd, je t'ai demandé qui tu es et qu'est ce que tu fais ici, grinça le blond avec un air menaçant.

Le Neko serra sa peluche et plaqua son dos contre le montant du lit en miaulant de peur.

\- Désolé Chaton il y a mes amis qui sont en bas et – Jace qu'est que tu fais ici, questionna Clary en s'adressant au blond.

L'hybride se leva et se refugia derrière Clary, Jace pointa le Neko du doigt.

\- Et lui, demanda Jace.

\- C'est le Neko de Magnus, répondit Clary.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne m'a pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé, questionna Jace.

\- Je vais te l'expliquer avec les autres en bas, répondit Clary.

Clary se tourna vers l'hydride qui restait derrière elle, elle lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tu viens, je vais te faire présenter mes amis, sourit Clary.

Il prit peur sur le coup en regardant le blond, Clary lui rassura d'une main.

\- Ne t'en fais et puis Magnus sera là lui aussi, rassura Clary.

Il bougea les oreilles et miaula de contentement avant de frotter sa joue contre celle de Clary, Jace le regarda d'un œil noir. Ils descendirent tout les trois, l'hydride se réfugia dans les bras de Magnus qui le rassura.

\- Tout va bien, rassura Magnus.

\- Oh il est adorable, s'extasiait une voix féminine.

Il regarda sur le coté pour voir deux personnes, une Neko et un humain. La jeune Neko avait des longs cheveux noirs avec des yeux noirs, et un garçon aux cheveux bruns avec des yeux noisettes. Clary arriva avec le blond.

\- Tu nous présente Clary, demanda la Neko.

\- Les amis je vous présente le Neko de Magnus, Chaton, présenta Clary.

\- Chaton c'est joli comme prénom, complimenta la jeune Neko.

\- Ce n'est pas son nom mais un surnom, réfuta Magnus.

\- Alors comment s'appelle-t-il, demanda Jace.

\- Je ne sais pas il ne m'a pas encore dit, répondit Magnus.

\- Il est muet, questionna l'humain.

\- Non Simon, il peut parler mais à cause de son passer, il ne peut pas, expliqua Clary.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a avec son passer, questionna la jeune Neko.

\- Son ancien maître le battait depuis qu'il a 3 ans, répondit Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux.

Les trois venus regardèrent le Neko qui les regarda avec méfiance, la jeune Neko s'approcha de lui.

\- Je m'appelle Isabelle Lightwood mais tout le monde m'appelle Izzy, se présenta la jeune Neko.

Il se détacha de Magnus doucement, il pencha la tête légèrement. Izzy remarqua la peluche dans les bras du Neko.

\- Elle est superbe ta peluche, c'est Clary qui te l'as offerte, supposa Izzy.

Il secoua la tête et montra Magnus timidement.

\- J'avais une peluche moi aussi mais mon chat l'a détruite, sourit Izzy .

Il s'approcha d'elle puis frotta sa joue avec celle d'Izzy qui était surprise.

\- C'est normale ça, demanda Izzy.

\- C'est sa manière de dire que tout va bien ou d'autres choses, répondit Magnus.

\- En quelque sorte de s'exprimer, conclut Jace.

Izzy lui caressa les cheveux ce qui le fit miauler de plaisir, ils discutèrent ensemble. Le Neko ne s'approchait pas du tout de Simon et de Jace.

\- Ne vous faîte pas, il est comme ça mais après, avec l'habitude, il va venir vers vous, rassura Clary.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas, sourit Simon.

\- Moi aussi alors ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Jace.

Clary leur rendit leur sourire quand Melati emmena les sandwichs pour eux.

\- Voilà j'ai préparé des sandwichs pour tout le monde, informa Melati.

\- Merci maman, répondit Clary en prenant un sandwich.

L'hybride alla frotter sa joue contre la joue de Melati, celle-ci riait avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Va manger ton sandwich, conseilla Melati.

Il hocha la tête et mangea son sandwich en ronronnant de plaisir.

\- Tu aimes le sandwich de ma mère, questionna Magnus.

Il sourit de joie en agitant sa queue, Magnus lui tapota la tête en souriant. Asmodée arriva dans le salon.

\- Bonjour les jeunes et bonjour Magnus, salua Asmodée.

\- Bonjour papa, sourit Magnus.

Asmodée s'approcha du Neko et le caressa à la tête.

\- Je suis ravie de te voir chaton, sourit Asmodée.

Il miaula avant de frotter sa joue contre celle d'Asmodée, Asmodée lui tapota sur la tête.

\- Bon je vous laisse, je vais dans mon bureau prévins, Asmodée.

Tous hochaient la tête, le Neko s'était réfugié à nouveau dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Il est vraiment adorable, s'émerveilla Izzy.

\- On dirait un enfant avec sa peluche, remarqua Simon en remontant ses lunettes.

\- C'est un peu le cas, constata Jace en le regardant.

\- Et si on lui faisait visiter la ville, proposa Clary.

\- Tu as une idée derrière la tête toi, sourit Magnus soupçonneux.

\- Je veux acheter les cadeaux des parents avant Noël, répondit Clary.

Magnus ricana et accepta, ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Le Neko tira la manche de Magnus.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que c'est Noël, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Noël est une fête chrétienne pour célébré la naissance de Jésus –christ mais ça Raphaël pourra te l'expliquer mieux que moi sur ce point vu qu'il est catholique, mais traditionnellement c'est un repas familiale avec des distributions de cadeaux avec un sapin de noël. Tu verras tout cela dans les prochains jours, expliqua Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en souriant, il agita la queue sous l'excitation. Ils allèrent visiter la ville qui commençait à être décorée aux couleurs de Noël, le Neko s'extasiait devant les décorations.

\- Tu viens, on va choisir des cadeaux pour Clary et mes parents, proposa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et le suivi dans le centre commercial, ils passèrent devant un magasin d'Art. Il tira la manche de Magnus.

\- Tu veux offrir à Clary quelque chose dans ce magasin, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, ils entrèrent dedans dans le magasin. Le Neko parcourait l'allée quand il trouva un chevalet avec un tableau, il montra à son maître sa trouvaille.

\- Tu choisis celui-là, remarqua Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en agitant sa queue, Magnus paya son achat et le fit emballée dans un papier cadeau.

\- Ce cadeau, se sera toi qui lui offrira pour Noël, annonça Magnus.

Il pencha la tête légèrement en regardant Magnus.

\- J'ai déjà acheté mon cadeau pour Biscuit et mes parents c'est pour cela que je t'emmène acheter des cadeaux pour que tu leurs offre ce que tu as choisi pour eux, expliqua Magnus.

Il bougea ses oreilles timidement, ils achetèrent un collier avec un pendentif en cœur pour la mère de Magnus et des boutons de manchettes en ivoire pour Asmodée.

\- Tu veux quelque chose pour toi, questionna Magnus.

Il secoua la tête et frotta sa tête contre le torse de Magnus, avant de le regarder timidement.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est moi ton cadeau, sourit Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et sourit timidement, Magnus lui prit le visage pour l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Vous êtes là, on a terminé nos achats, clama Clary en montrant plusieurs sacs.

Simon et Les Lightwood l'accompagnaient avec leurs achats aussi, ils rentrèrent chez les parents de Magnus. Melati vint les accueillir.

\- Vous êtes arrivés, le dîner va être servie allez vous rafraîchir, sourit Melati.

Ils allèrent déposer les cadeaux dans leur chambre, ils redescendirent dans la salle à manger. Il s'assit prés de son maître, et attendit que le repas soit servi.

\- Ce soir on fait comme d'habitude, on fait notre soirée cinéma, proposa Simon.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Clary.

\- Par contre je vous préviens, je ne veux pas de Titanic, grinça Magnus.

Clary roula des yeux sous les rires d'Izzy.

\- Au revoir Léonardo Dicaprio, se lamenta Izzy.

\- Et si on regardait un Star Wars, proposa Simon.

\- Pas question, pour t'entendre dire toutes les répliques du film, renfrogna Jace.

Simon fit la moue, Izzy le consola.

\- Et toi Chaton, tu propose quelle film, questionna Clary.

Il regarda Clary et tourna la tête vers Magnus, il rabattit ses oreilles en arrière.

\- Vas y, tu peux proposer un film que tu veux regarder, rassura Magnus.

Il fit un cœur avec ses mains, Magnus sourit avec Clary.

\- Il veut regarder un film sentimental, supposa Izzy.

\- Non, il veut dire qu'il veut regarder un film avec l'un de ses acteurs préférés, sourit Clary.

\- Et c'est qui, questionna Simon.

\- Godfrey Gao, répondit Magnus.

\- Il y a aussi un autre acteur qu'il aime, Harry Shum Jr , sourit Clary.

\- Waouh, en plus c'est vrai qu'ils sont très beau, complimenta Izzy.

Le Neko rougit timidement, Melati vint servir le repas quand Asmodée descendit de son bureau.

\- Dis maman, cette année on ira au chalet, questionna Clary.

\- Bien sûr, comme tout les ans mais cette fois-ci vos grands-parents maternelles ne seront pas là, répondit Melati avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

\- Youpi, il n'y aura pas la dalmatienne pour ronger son os, s'exclama Asmodée doucement.

Magnus et Clary rigolèrent à la remarque de Asmodée, l'hybride toucha le bras de Magnus. Magnus se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que disait Asmodée, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, curieux.

\- Mon père parle de ma grand-mère maternelle, c'est-à-dire la mère de ma mère. Mon père ne l'aime pas du tout alors là du tout, ce qui est réciproque de son coté à elle, expliqua Magnus.

\- Qu'est qui se passe, demanda Melati.

\- J'ai été en train de parler de grand-mère, répondit Magnus.

\- Tu veux en savoir plus sur mes origines, questionna Melati en s'adressant au Neko.

Il hocha la tête en agitant sa queue.

\- Mes grands-parents ont immigrés ici en venant d'Indonésie avec ma mère qui était âgée de 12 ans à cette époque, elle est partie dans une école américaine et a fait une longue étude avant de se marier avec mon père qui est aussi natif d'Indonésie. Ils étaient des amis d'enfance et pendant que ma mère était ici, ils s'envoyaient des lettres avant que mon père vienne la rejoindre en Amérique. Et puis plus tard je suis née, ils m'ont donner un prénom indonésien pour ne pas oublier mes origines, raconta Melati.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté et pointa Asmodée en bougeant ses oreilles.

\- Moi, je suis originaire d'Europe mais je ne sais pas lesquelles des pays, tout ce que je sais c'est que mon arrière grand-père a immigrés ici et s'installa dans la région pour ouvrir ses propres affaires. Il s'est marié avec mon arrière-grand-mère qui a fait mon grand père qui a repris l'affaire pour ensuite le donner à mon père, mais mon père venait juste de se marier avec ma mère quand il s'est engagé dans l'armée avant de se faire tuer. Ma mère était enceinte de moi à ce moment-là, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas connu mon père. Ma mère la rejoint en me donnant la vie, c'est mon oncle et ma tante qui m'ont élevé comme si j'étais leur fils car ils n'ont jamais eu d'enfants, racontât Asmodée.

Il hocha la tête en mangeant son repas, Melati emmena le dessert qui était une tarte aux fraises. Elle découpa la tarte et en servit pour tout le monde.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé un gâteau de maman, s'exclama Magnus de plaisir.

L'hybride termina son dessert avant de regarder la tarte avec son doigt dans la bouche. Melati remarqua son regard et découpa une autre part pour lui.

\- Tiens, ne sois pas timide mon chaton, sourit Melati maternellement.

Il frotta sa joue contre celle de la mère de Magnus, après le repas ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon sauf les parents de Magnus qui étaient partis directement se coucher.

\- Alors, on regarde quel film, questionna Simon.

\- Je propose un film d'horreur, proposa Jace.

L'hybride bougea ses oreilles avec curiosité sous la remarque de Jace, il se tourna vers Magnus.

\- Un film d'horreur est un film où il y des monstres qui tuent des gens ou des tueurs en série, en faite ça dépend du film, expliqua Magnus.

\- Tu veux regarder un film d'horreur demanda Simon au Neko

Le Neko regarda Magnus timidement.

\- Si tu veux regarder tu peux y aller mais si ça te fait trop peur on pourra changer de film, proposa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, ils mirent le film d'horreur. Le Neko était installer entre les jambes de Magnus qui l'avait pris dans ses bras pour qu'il est moins peur. Durant tout le film, le Neko était captivé par le film et se cacha le visage dans le torse quand le film montrait le monstre dévorant ses victimes. Magnus lui caressa les cheveux pour le rassurer.

\- Tu veux qu'on change de film, chuchota Magnus.

Il secoua la tête et continua de regarder le film, le film se termina ce qui soulagea un peu l'hybride.

\- Mouais, il pouvait tuer le monstre dès le début, râla Jace.

\- On met quoi à la place, questionna Clary.

\- Un film d'arts martiaux, proposa Simon.

\- Vas y, répondit Izzy.

\- Ça ira pour toi, questionna Magnus en caressant les cheveux de son Neko.

Il hocha la tête et visionna le film avec tout le monde, il miaula de contentement en voyant l'un des acteurs préféré joué dedans.

\- Alors c'est lui Harry Shum Jr qui est ton autre acteur préféré, sourit Magnus.

Il agita sa queue sous l'excitation, après avoir visionné le film ils montèrent tous se coucher.

\- Hé Blondinet, appela Magnus.

\- Mon nom est Jace, brailla Jace.

\- C'est ça, ma chambre est à quelque mètre de celle de Clary alors si tu as l'intention de venir la rejoindre dans sa chambre je te tue en faisant passer ça pour un accident, menaça Magnus d'air meurtrier.

D'accord chef, déglutina Jace.

Clary leva les yeux en l'aire en soupirant de fatigue, l'hybride frotta sa joue contre celle de son amie pour la soutenir. Il rentra dans la chambre avec Magnus, il prit son bain et se coucha en attendant que son maître termine en serrant sa peluche. Magnus s'allongea sur le lit quand son Neko se colla à lui avec sa peluche, il caressa ses cheveux.

\- Le film d'horreur te fait encore peur c'est ça, conclut Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus le prit dans ses bras et le serra.

\- Tu seras toujours en sécurité avec moi et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, promis Magnus.

Il miaula de contentement et s'endormit, Magnus l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fête de Noël au chalet et le premier mot du Neko. Bisous glacé.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Ange : Magnus a toujours appelé Clary comme cela parce qu'il a vu celle-ci grandir**

 **Kilynn : J'ai mis Harry Shum Jr pour toi comme tu le trouve canon XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma Béta Kilynn**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 5**_

Le Neko se réveilla seul dans son lit, il se leva avec sa peluche et descendit dans la cuisine pour voir Magnus qui riait avec sa mère entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner de tout le monde.

\- Sérieusement maman, je voulais rester devant la porte de la chambre de Clary pour savoir si ce blondin allait la rejoindre dans son lit, clama Magnus.

\- Magnus, Clary est assez grande pour décider de sa vie amoureuse, souffla sa mère en faisant tourner la pâte à crêpe.

\- Tu t'entends parler, ce type a de mauvaises intentions à son égard, je te le jure, alors évite qu'un incident arrive et demande à papa de faire un ordre restrictif envers ce blondinet, s'offusqua Magnus.

\- Bon ça suffit Magnus, Jace est un gentil hybride. Je le connais très bien et ses parents adoptifs aussi, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de voir Clary grandir mais il faut que tu t'y fasses, gronda Melati en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Magnus pesta dans sa barbe contre Jace, l'hybride vint prêt de son maître en tirant sa manche tout en rabattant ses oreilles en arrière.

\- Tu es réveillé, sourit Magnus.

Il frotta sa joue contre celle de Magnus qui lui caressa les cheveux, il miaula de plaisir. Melati vint le prendre dans ses bras, comme une mère le ferrait avec son enfant, elle l'embrassa sur le front et dans ses cheveux. Il miaula de contentement dans les bras maternel de Melati, elle le relâcha doucement. Il se retourna vers Magnus en pointant le salon.

\- Vas y, tu peux aller regarder la télé, souffla Magnus.

Il frotta sa joue avant d'aller dans le salon avec sa peluche, Melati regarda le Neko s'installer plus loin dans le salon.

\- Quel genre de monstre peut faire une chose aussi horrible à une personne telle que lui, s'horrifia Melati.

\- Je sais, moi aussi je me pose sans cesse cette question, répondit Magnus.

Sa mère soupira et retourna vers sa cuisine pour terminer les crêpes, Izzy arriva dans la cuisine toute habillée.

\- Bonjour Magnus, bonjour madame Bane, salua Izzy.

\- Isabelle, je t'ai déjà dis plusieurs fois de m'appeler Melati, s'offusqua celle-ci.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Izzy en tirant la langue en fouettant sa queue dans l'air.

\- Gare à toi si tu m'appelles encore madame Bane, menaça Melati faussement avec sa cuillère.

Izzy rigola alors que Magnus souriait, elle s'accouda à l'îlot de la cuisine.

\- Où est Chaton, questionna Izzy ne trouvant pas le Neko.

\- Il est dans le salon en train de regarder la télé, vaux mieux que tu le laisse tranquille pour le moment il vient d'émerger du sommeil et il faut un bon moment pour qu'il soit réveillé totalement, expliqua Magnus.

\- D'accord, répondit Izzy.

Tout le monde dort encore, supposa Melati en posant une pile de crêpe sur le plan de travail.

\- Simon est en train de prendre sa douche et je ne sais pas pour Clary et Jace, répondit Izzy.

Magnus écouta quand il se figea avant de se lever.

\- Reviens ici tout de suite, ordonna Melati.

\- Mais maman, râla Magnus.

\- CHATON, TU PEUX VENIR UNE MINUTE S'IL TE PLAIT, cria Melati en ne lâchant pas des yeux son fils.

Le Neko s'approcha timidement de Melati avec sa peluche, Melati lui caressa la joue doucement.

\- Tu pourrais aller réveiller Clary pour moi, questionna Melati avec douceur.

Il hocha la tête en souriant tout en bougeant ses oreilles, il allait monter l'escalier quand Izzy le rattrapa.

\- Je viens avec toi parce que je sais comment réveiller Jace, sourit Izzy.

Il miaula avant de rentrer dans la chambre de son amie, celle-ci dormait encore. Il s'approcha doucement et monta dans son lit avant d'utiliser sa queue comme il le faisait sur Magnus, ce qui la fit sortir des bras de Morphée, elle s'étira en fronçant le nez. Il miaula ce qui attira l'attention de Clary.

\- Tu es venue me réveiller, supposa Clary.

Il hocha la tête et frotta sa joue contre celle de Clary, elle lui caressa les cheveux. Il ronronna quand ils entendirent le cri de douleur de Jace. Il sursauta en rabattant ses oreilles en arrière, Clary le rassura.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ça doit être Izzy qui a dû réveiller Jace, rassura Clary.

Il se blottit contre son amie qui lui prodiguait des caresses pour le rassurer, Clary se leva habillée d'un débardeur et d'un bas de jogging.

\- Tu viens, on va prendre notre petit déjeuner, proposa Clary.

Ils descendirent en bas pour prendre le petit déjeuner, ils croisèrent Izzy avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage et un Jace bougon alors que Simon marchait à côté d'Izzy en jetant des coups d'œil sur Jace.

\- Bonjour vous trois, salua Clary.

\- Bonjour Clary, répondirent Izzy et Simon.

Jace vint embrasser Clary sur ses lèvres ce qui fit pencher la tête du Neko, Clary le regarda.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a, questionna Clary.

Il pointa Clary et Jace et fit un cœur avec ses mains, Clary lui sourit et vint lui caresser ses oreilles. Il ronronna de plaisir.

\- Oui, c'est exactement cela, moi et Jace nous sommes amoureux, sourit Clary.

Il frotta sa joue contre celle de Clary, ils descendirent tout les cinq en bas pour prendre le petit déjeuner. L'hybride rejoignit son maître qui le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ça va, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en la frottant contre le torse de Magnus, Magnus lui caressa les oreilles ce qui le fit miauler de plaisir. Ils passèrent à table pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

\- Est-ce que la famille Lightwood pourrait passer Noël avec nous comme grand-mère et grand-père ne viennent pas cette année, questionna Clary.

\- Je ne sais pas ma puce, on va leur demander, si ils sont disponibles, répondit Melati.

\- Tu pourrais le faire, demanda Clary.

\- Si ils ne peuvent pas venir alors j'essayerai de négocier si ils peuvent laisser Izzy et Jace venir avec nous au chalet, proposa Melati.

\- Je pense que nos parents viendront avec nous, supposa Izzy.

Asmodée arriva et s'assis à sa chaise en ouvrant le journal après avoir embrassé sa femme, il leva la tête vers ses enfants.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe, questionna Asmodée.

\- Je voudrais que les Lightwood viennent au chalet avec nous pour Noël, proposa Clary.

\- Ça va être dur, je ne sais pas si Robert et Maryse pourront quitter leur travail pour un moment, supposa Asmodée.

\- Oh… fit Clary avec tristesse.

Ils étaient heureux en pensant que Jace et Izzy viendraient au chalet, le Neko miaula de tristesse. Asmodée regarda le Neko qui était triste, il soupira après avoir croisé le regard de sa femme qui regardait maternellement le Neko.

\- Mais je vais parler avec eux, s'ils peuvent décrocher un peu le travail pour venir au chalet, tenta Asmodée.

Clary poussa un cri de joie et se leva pour se jeter dans les bras d'Asmodée.

\- Merci mon petit papa, remercia Clary en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Allez va t'asseoir et termine ton petit déjeuner, sourit Asmodée.

L'hybride miaula de joie en agitant sa queue dans tout les sens, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux. Après le petit déjeuner, ils étaient tous dans le salon. L'hybride était allongé par terre la tête posé sur les genoux de Magnus qui lui caressait les cheveux, il avait sa peluche dans les bras et ronronna sous les caresses de Magnus.

\- Il aime vraiment cette peluche, j'ai remarqué qu'il l'emporte partout avec lui, observa Izzy.

\- Seulement dans la maison, quand on sort tout les deux il emporte un livre pour lire, dévoila Magnus en continuant de le caresser.

\- Il lit quel genre de livre, demanda Simon en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Jane Austen, Oscar Wilde et d'autre, répondit Magnus.

\- Il est très intelligent pour lire ce genre de livre, s'étonna Jace.

\- Ça ne doit pas être ton cas blondinet, claqua Magnus.

\- Magnus, gronda Clary.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Magnus, pas désolé pour un sou.

Clary leva les yeux en l'air à cause de son frère adoptif, le Neko s'étira en miaulant de contentement avant de ronronner à nouveau sous les caresses de Magnus. Il se leva un instant et regarda Magnus pour montrer la cuisine.

\- Tu as envie de boire du lait, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Tu peux y aller, confia Magnus.

Il frotta sa joue contre celle de Magnus avant de se lever pour aller chercher le lait, il revint avec son verre. Il s'installa prés de Magnus qui le prit dans ses bras.

\- Il est beaucoup attaché avec toi, peut-être c'est le fait que tu es son maître, remarqua Jace.

\- Crois-moi, le jour où je l'ai adopté, il a failli mordre la main de mon amie Catarina parce que celle-ci voulait le caresser, expliqua Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux à nouveaux.

\- Comment c'est déroulé le premier soir, questionna Izzy.

\- Je lui avais donné une chambre et il a préféré dormir avec moi mais il a voulut dormir par terre, quand je lui ai dit de venir dormir sur le lit et il m'a regardé choqué, il est monté sur le lit avant d'éclater en sanglots. Je l'ai consolé avant qu'il ne s'endorme tranquillement, je pense que c'est à partir de là qu'il m'a fait un peu confiance, pensa Magnus.

\- Et quand as-tu su qu'il était devenu attaché à toi, questionna Clary.

\- Quand je lui ai offert la peluche, je pense que c'est là qu'il s'est attaché à moi et pour vous dire, jamais je ne le remplacerai ou lui porterai préjudice, avoua Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front.

L'hybride s'était assoupi après avoir bu son verre de lait, il lui prit la tête et la posa sur ses genoux tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Le Neko serra la peluche dans ses bras avec le visage apaisé sur les jambes de Magnus.

\- Tu vas lui offrir quoi pour Noël, questionna Clary.

\- Je vais lui offrir un médaillon comme ça il pourra mettre la photo de la personne qu'il aime pour être avec lui, répondit Magnus.

\- Franchement, il est trop adorable, gloussa Izzy.

Magnus sourit devant le gloussement d'Izzy, le Neko ronronna de plaisir. Melati arriva dans le salon.

\- Je sors un instant, avertit Melati.

\- Où est ce que tu vas maman, questionna Magnus.

\- Je vais à mon club de lecture, répondit Melati.

Le Neko, qui s'était réveillé, tira la manche de Magnus en rabattant ses oreilles en arrière timidement.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a, questionna Magnus.

Il pointa la mère de Magnus du doigt en miaulant, Magnus lui caressa le visage.

\- Tu veux aller avec elle, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête lentement.

\- Ça ne te gênerai pas maman, demanda Magnus.

\- Bien sûr que non Magnus, il peut venir avec moi, sourit Melati avec douceur.

Le Neko se leva et alla prendre Melati dans ses bras, celle-ci riait et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il regarda sa peluche, il alla donner sa peluche à Magnus.

\- Vas-y, je veillerai sur ta peluche, rassura Magnus.

Il frotta sa joue avec celle de Magnus, il monta se préparer avant de rejoindre Melati. Ils se dirigèrent vers le club de lecture de Melati, le Neko vit beaucoup de femme humain et Neko dans le club. Melati s'assit à une table et il fit de même.

\- Melati, salua une femme.

\- Bonjour Seraphina, salua Melati.

\- Quelle joie de te revoir ici, sourit Seraphina.

\- J'ai eu quelque boulot en ce moment avec Clary, de plus Magnus est venu pour les vacances de Noël à la maison, expliqua Melati.

Elle aperçut le Neko à côté de Melati,

\- Il est à toi, demanda la jeune femme.

\- Oui, c'est le Neko de Magnus, il adore la lecture, sourit Melati en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Oh, il est vraiment adorable, sourit Seraphina hypocritement.

La jeune femme s'excusa et laissa Melati, il tira sur la manche de Melati en pointant la femme avant de faire une grimace.

\- Moi aussi je ne l'aime pas, gloussa Melati.

\- Beaucoup de femme vinrent dire bonjour à Melati et au Neko, puis elles prirent place sur une chaise. Un homme d'une quarante d'année arriva.

\- Bonjour mes dames et bienvenue à notre réunion de lecture, aujourd'hui nous allons lire l'œuvre de Jane Austen, commença l'homme.

Le Neko miaula de joie en agitant sa queue, Melati lui caressa les cheveux. Ils se concentrèrent sur la lecture, l'homme lisait l'histoire en mettant une tonalité suave qui faisait fondre les femmes du club. A la fin du livre, toutes les femmes applaudirent, de même pour le Neko. Melati lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tu as aimé, demanda Melati.

Il hocha la tête en frottant sa joue contre celle de Melati, une jeune femme vint les voir.

\- Bonjour Melati, salua la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour Jia, répondit Melati.

\- Comment vas-tu et qui est ce charmant jeune homme qui est avec toi, sourit Jia.

\- C'est le Neko de Magnus, il voulait venir avec moi au club, répondit Melati.

\- Oh il est vraiment adorable, il me fait penser un peu à Helen, l'hybride d'Aline, roucoula Jia.

Le Neko vint timidement frotter sa joue contre celle de Jia ce qui fit sourire la mère de son maître.

\- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, sourit Melati.

\- Oh vraiment, tu es mignon, sourit Jia en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ils entendirent une femme appeler Jia, elle s'excusa et partit.

\- Tu viens, on s'en va, proposa Melati.

Il hocha la tête et suivis la mère de son maître, ils étaient dans la voiture.

\- Chauffeur, vous pouvez aller au café Java s'il vous plait, ordonna Melati.

\- Bien madame, répondit le chauffeur.

L'hybride pencha la tête légèrement, Melati lui sourit.

\- On va boire un thé avant de rentrer à la maison, conseilla Melati.

Ils arrivèrent devant un café assez chic, l'hybride sentit une odeur de café et de cannelle sortir du café. Ils entrèrent dans le café.

\- Bonjour Melati, comment allez-vous, demanda le gérant.

\- Très bien et vous, sourit Melati.

\- Tout va pour le mieux merci, alors, vous voulez comme d'habitude, proposa le gérant.

\- Oui et pour Neko, tu veux quoi, questionna Melati.

Le Neko regarda la vitrine où étaient exposée plusieurs viennoiseries et plusieurs petites pâtisseries de luxe, il mit son doigt dans sa bouche en les voyant.

\- Je vais prendre une de chaque pâtisserie pour lui et tu veux du lait chaud, demanda Melati.

Il hocha la tête en souriant, Melati approuva sa commande et paya avec sa carte de crédit. Le gérant leur donna leur commande, Melati lui donna son lait chaud dans un gobelet ainsi qu'une boîte avec plusieurs pâtisseries de chaque qu'il avait vu. Ils rentrèrent à la maison, il trouva Magnus et Clary en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo. Il frotta sa joue contre celle de Magnus qui lui caressa les oreilles.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé avec maman, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et lui montra la boîte de pâtisseries, avec le gobelet de lait chaud qu'il avait bu à moitié.

\- Elle t'a acheté des pâtisseries, observa Magnus.

Il sourit en bougeant ses oreilles, il en proposa à Magnus qui refusa gentiment et il fit de même avec Clary qui refusa.

\- Elle t'a acheté ses gâteaux rien que pour toi, commenta Magnus.

Il mangea l'une de ses pâtisseries en regardant Magnus et Clary jouer, Melati vint le voir.

\- Alors les pâtisseries sont bonnes, demanda Melati.

Il hocha la tête en lui faisant un sourire innocent, Melati les laissa tranquille. Quelque temps plus tard, ils étaient aux chalets pour fêter Noël, comme les parents Lightwood n'avaient pas pu se libérer de leur travail à temps pour Noël, ils avaient envoyé leurs enfants avec les Banes. L'hybride était content de retrouver Izzy qu'il lui sauta dessus, elle riait en voyant la joie du Neko en se frottant à elle.

\- Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir, sourit la jeune Neko.

Il miaula de joie avant de remarquer un autre Neko qui était prés d'Izzy, le Neko portait des lunettes.

\- Je te présente mon petit frère Max, présenta Izzy.

Max lui tendis la main pour lui dire bonjour mais il frotta sa joue contre celle de Max qui ne comprenait pas le geste du Neko.

\- Euh Izzy, appela Max.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un moyen de s'exprimer pour lui, répondit Magnus en descendant de l'escalier.

\- Oh je vois, compris Max.

Il se détacha de Max quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas sa peluche avec lui, il monta dans la chambre et fouilla dans sa valise mais ne le trouvait pas. Il descendit de l'escalier et tira la manche de Magnus,

\- Qu'est qu'il y a, questionna Magnus.

Il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne trouvait pas sa peluche et il miaula de tristesse ayant les larmes aux yeux, Magnus le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je vais aller le chercher ne t'en fais pas, rassura Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il hocha la tête mais resta triste, Magnus remonta dans sa chambre pour fouiller dans sa valise pour trouver la peluche qu'il avait mis pour ne pas que son Neko le perde dans la voiture. Il descendit et vis son Neko se faire rassuré par Clary et Izzy.

\- Magnus va te le retrouver, ne t'en fais pas, rassura Clary.

\- Clary a raison alors arrête d'être triste, renchérit Izzy.

Il miaula de tristesse et rabattit ses oreilles de tristesse, Magnus s'avança dans le salon.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, constata Magnus.

Il regarda Magnus avec sa peluche et couru dans ses bras en prenant sa peluche, il la serra tout en restant dans les bras de Magnus. Il miaula de remerciement sous les regards attendris de Clary et Izzy.

\- Il est vraiment attachant, s'extasia Izzy.

\- Il a quel âge, demanda Max.

\- Il a 18 ans, répondit Magnus.

\- Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il se comporte comme un enfant, questionna Max en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Parce que son ancien maître était cruel avec lui depuis qu'il a trois ans c'est pour cela qu'il agi comme un enfant mais il raisonne comme un adulte, expliqua Magnus.

\- Il s'appelle comment, questionna Max.

\- Chaton est son surnom mais je ne sais pas c'est quoi son prénom, il ne me l'a pas encore, dit répondit Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Il est muet, demanda Max.

\- Non, il ne l'est pas mais avec son passer cela la renfermer sur lui-même, il ne sait plus s'exprimer mais avec le temps il pourra de nouveau parler, expliqua Magnus.

Max hocha la tête, Melati leur dit de passer à table pour le repas de Noël. Ils s'installèrent à table où il y a avait une grosse dinde qui prônait sur la table, Asmodée se leva.

\- Avant de commencer le repas, on va faire notre tradition familiale qui est de dire un mot, je commence je suis content de passer le réveillon de Noël avec ma famille encore une fois et que pour une fois cette veille peau qui me sert de belle-mère n'est pas là pour me critiquer, confia Asmodée ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

\- Asmodée, gronda Melati.

\- Désolé et je suis heureux en ce jour de voir ma famille heureuse, sourit Asmodée après s'être raclé la gorge.

Il se rassit et Melati se leva son tour.

\- Je suis contente que mes enfants soient là pour ce réveillon ainsi que leurs amis, je suis heureuse que Magnus ait adopté un Neko adorable, sourit Melati en s'asseyant à sa place.

Clary se leva à son tour.

\- Je suis heureuse, encore une fois reconnaissante envers mes parents de m'avoir adoptée après la mort de mes parents biologiques, je vous aimerai toujours papa et maman, je suis heureuse d'avoir un grand frère protecteur tel que Magnus. Je suis contente d'avoir des amis super comme Simon, Izzy et Chaton ainsi que toi Max, je suis heureuse d'avoir un petit ami fabuleux en la présence de Jace, sourit Clary.

Jace sourit avant d'arrêter après avoir vu Asmodée le foudroyer du regard, combiné avec celui de Magnus, tous un par un dirent un mot. Magnus se leva.

\- Je suis content de passer le réveillon avec ma famille, je suis heureux aussi d'avoir adopté Chaton qui m'apporte beaucoup de joie et de bonheur dans ma vie et je serais toujours reconnaissant envers toi, sourit Magnus.

Il miaula en frottant sa joue contre celle de Magnus, il se leva à son tour et il fit un cercle avec son doigt pour dire tout le monde avant de faire un cœur avec ses mains au niveau de son cœur. Tout le monde sourit attendrit en comprenant ce que le Neko voulait dire, Asmodée découpa la dinde et en distribua pour tous. Ils mangèrent le repas du réveillon, avant de s'asseoir au coin du feu. Simon regarda par la fenêtre.

\- Hé regarder, il neige, s'exclama Simon.

\- Allez tous dehors, s'écria Asmodée.

\- Demain on va aller dehors parce qu'il est trop tard, clama Melati.

Le Neko fut curieux et tira la manche de Magnus en pointant la neige.

\- C'est la neige, tu verras demain comment c'est agréable, sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front.

Asmodée raconta quelque histoire de Noël même si tous étaient adultes à part Max, le Neko était captivé par les histoires. Ils allèrent se coucher, le lendemain le Neko se réveilla en se frottant les yeux et vis son maître devant lui.

\- Joyeux noël Chaton, souhaita Magnus.

Il miaula de contentement en sautant sur Magnus en frottant sa tête dans le torse de Magnus qui riait.

\- Allez viens, c'est l'heure de d'aller ouvrir les cadeaux, sourit Magnus.

Ils descendirent où tout le monde étaient réunis, Clary distribuait les cadeaux de tout le monde aidé de Simon qui mettait des chapeaux de Noël. Melati vint prendre le Neko dans ses bras en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël très fort tout en lui donnant plein de baiser sur le visage comme une mère le ferrait à son bébé, ce qui le fit rire. Elle le relâcha avant de lui prendre la main et lui déposer un cadeau dans ses mains.

\- J'ai acheté un cadeau pour toi de la part de moi et d'Asmodée, sourit Melati.

Il ouvrit l'un des cadeaux et miaula de joie pour trouver tout les livres de son auteur préféré, Clary mit un autre cadeau de sa part. Il ouvrit pour rougir timidement.

\- Qu'est que c'est, questionna Magnus.

Il montra à Magnus deux affiches dédicacées de ses deux acteurs préférés, Magnus riait à cela. Il frotta sa joue avec celle de Clary avant d'embrasser Melati sur la joue, Magnus lui donna les cadeaux qu'il avait choisie pour eux.

\- Oh super, merci beaucoup Chaton embrassa Clary en découvrant le chevalet et le tableau.

\- C'est magnifique ce collier, complimenta Melati.

\- J'adore ses boutons manchette, sourit Asmodée.

Il miaula de joie en agitant sa queue, il reçut des livres de la part des Lightwood, et un film de Disney de la part de Simon. Asmodée proposa que tout le monde sorte dehors pour aller jouer dans la neige, tout le monde sortit de la maison. Le Neko voulait sortir quand Magnus le retient, il pencha la tête, curieux.

\- Je voulais juste te donner cela en privé, sourit Magnus en lui offrant un cadeau.

Il ouvrit le cadeau et découvrit un médaillon en cœur avec des ailes d'ange gravé dessus avec un collier, il bougea ses oreilles.

\- C'est un médaillon où tu pourras mettre la photo de la personne que tu chéris à l'intérieur, expliqua Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et pointa Magnus avant de désigner le médaillon.

\- Tu veux mettre une photo de moi dans le médaillon, comprit Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en rabattant ses oreilles timidement, Magnus lui sourit et mit une photo de lui dans le médaillon avant de l'accrocher à son cou. Le Neko regarda le médaillon pendre à son cou, il se retourna et frotta sa tête contre le torse de Magnus.

\- Allons rejoindre tout le monde dehors, suggéra Magnus.

Ils rejoignirent tout le monde dehors, Magnus se prit une boule de neige en plein visage de Clary qui riait avant que celui-ci ne se mette à la courser. L'hybride regarda Izzy faire une boule de neige pour la lancer sur Jace, il l'imita avant de la lancer sur Magnus qui fut choqué ce qui faisait rire Clary.

\- Attends un peu Chaton, gronda Magnus faussement.

Magnus se mit à le courser avant de prendre une grande quantité de neige pour lui mettre sur sa tête, il riait de joie quand Magnus le fit. Il fit des anges de Noël dans la neige avec Max et fit un bonhomme de neige avec Simon, ils rentrèrent tous dans le chalet pour se réchauffer. Il était blotti dans les bras de Magnus avec son chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve dedans.

\- Vous avez téléphoné à vos parents pour leur souhaiter joyeuse Noël, questionna Melati.

\- Oui, ils nous ont appelé ce matin et d'ailleurs ils vous invitent pour le réveillon de l'an, proposa Izzy.

\- Nous serons honorés de venir pour le réveillon, sourit Asmodée.

Clary remarqua le médaillon dans le cou du Neko.

\- C'est super le collier, complimenta Clary.

Il sourit de remerciement et pointa Magnus timidement pour lui faire comprendre que c'est Magnus qui lui avait offert le collier, Clary lui sourit. Arrivé le soir, le Neko était blotti dans les bras de Magnus avec sa peluche, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tu as aimé la journée, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tête avant de se redresser et pointa un papier cadeau et le donna à Magnus.

\- Tu veux me donner un cadeau, compris Magnus

Il hocha la tête, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux ce qui le fit ronronner de plaisir. Il se mit à se concentrer.

\- Ma…Magn…Magnus, articula le Neko d'une voix rauque.

Magnus fut surprit et sourit.

\- Tu as dit mon nom, sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front.

Magnus, articula l'hybride en souriant.

\- C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire, sourit Magnus.

Il se blottit dans les bras de Magnus qui lui caressa les cheveux de joie, il ronronna de plaisir avant de s'endormir. Magnus fit un sourire heureux avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrivée de Camille et la rencontre avec les parents Lightwood. Bisous Glacé.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Phantomhive20 : Et oui Magnus est très protecteur, tu as raison c'est la magie de Noël qui a fait cela et aussi c'était son cadeau envers Magnus.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Kilynn**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 6**_

Le Neko se réveilla comme habitude depuis qu'il était avec Magnus, il descendit l'escalier avec sa peluche. Magnus était en train de discuter avec sa mère qui faisait le petit déjeuner, il entra dans la cuisine.

\- Bien dormi Chaton, sourit Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il hocha la tête avant de se concentrer, Melati déposa une pile de crêpes sur le plan de travail avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Magnus, commença Melati.

Magnus, qui savait, leva la main pour stopper sa mère, le Neko se concentra.

\- Magnus, articula l'hybride d'une voix rauque.

Magnus sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, Melati hoqueta de surpris.

\- Magnus, il a dit ton prénom, surprit Melati.

\- Depuis le soir de Noël il dit mon nom, c'était mon cadeau, souffla Magnus.

\- Oh je suis tellement fière de toi, s'exclama Melati en le prenant dans ses bras.

L'hybride la serra dans ses bras, Melati prit une crêpe sur la pile qu'elle venait de faire et lui donna.

\- Tiens c'est pour te féliciter d'avoir dit ton premier mot, félicita Melati.

Il la prit avant de frotter sa joue contre celle de Melati, celle-ci lui embrassa la joue en faisant un gros bruit de baiser qui le fit rire. Il se détacha d'elle en prenant la crêpe, il regarda Magnus, il miaula en pointant le salon.

\- Vas-y, tu n'es pas obligé de me demander systématiquement, je serai toujours d'accord pour toi, sourit Magnus.

Il embrassa Magnus sur la joue avant d'aller dans le salon regarder la télé avec sa peluche en mangeant sa crêpe, Magnus voulut prendre une crêpe mais sa mère lui frappa ses mains avec sa cuillère.

\- Aie mais maman, s'écria Magnus.

\- Tu attends que tout le monde soit réveillé, gronda Melati.

\- Mais tu en as donné une à Chaton, protesta Magnus.

Je lui en ai donné pour le récompenser d'avoir dit son premier mot, répliqua Melati.

\- Mais il a dit mon nom, sourit Magnus.

Melati fusilla son fils avant de lui donner une crêpe, Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue avant de filer dans le salon. Le Neko regardait un film sur Noël, il s'assit prés de lui avant que l'hybride ne vienne se blottir prés de Magnus. Magnus le prit dans ses bras.

\- Pour le réveillon de l'an, nous le passerons chez les Lightwood, prévins Magnus.

Il rabattit ses oreilles en arrière sous la peur, Magnus le rassura en caressant ses oreilles ce qui le fit ronronner.

\- Ce sont des gens très bien mon petit chat, rassura Magnus.

Il se concentra à nouveau.

\- Magnus, articula le Neko.

\- Tu me veux dire ton nom, demanda Magnus.

Il rabattit ses oreilles, Magnus fronça les sourcils. Le Neko baissa la tête, il lui releva le menton en le forçant à le regarder.

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment tu t'appelles, questionna Magnus.

Il secoua la tête, Magnus serra la mâchoire.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens comment tu t'appelais avant, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tête avant de la baisser à nouveau en miaulant de tristesse, Magnus le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu te souviendras de ton nom avec le temps, promit Magnus.

Il frotta sa tête contre le torse de Magnus, Clary arriva et les vit sur le canapé.

\- Hé salut vous deux, bailla Clary en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

\- Bien dormi Biscuit, demanda Magnus.

\- Oui à peu près, répondit Clary.

Le Neko vint frotter sa joue contre celle de Clary alors qu'elle riait, elle lui caressa les oreilles ce qui le fit ronronner. Il revient se blottir contre Magnus tout en frottant sa tête contre le torse de celui-ci.

\- J'ai remarqué qu'il faisait ce geste seulement avec toi, remarqua Clary en agitant ses oreilles.

\- Je sais, sourit Magnus en lui caressant ses cheveux.

\- Par contre tu devrais lui apprendre à se raser parce qu'il a la barbe un peu trop longue à mon avis, sourit Clary.

\- Je sais, je le ferrais après le petit déjeuner, susurra Magnus.

\- Les enfants, le petit déjeuner est prêt, cria Melati.

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuner, Magnus remarqua l'absence de son père.

\- Papa est au bureau, supposa Magnus.

\- Il est partit tôt après avoir pris un café à la va-vite malgré mer protestations, soupira Melati.

Magnus sourit, le Neko vit que Melati faisait la moue. Il se concentra en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Maman, articula l'hybride.

\- Il a dit son premier mot, haleta Clary.

\- Ce n'est pas son premier mot, il en avait déjà dit un avant, répondit Magnus, surprit par son hybride.

Melati resta surprise que l'hybride l'appelle maman, elle vint prés de lui et l'embrassa sur le front avec douceur. Elle fut émue avant de le prends dans ses bras.

\- Tu peux m'appeler maman si tu veux, renifla Melati d'une voix enrouée.

\- Alors c'était quoi son premier mot, questionna Clary en agitant sa queue.

\- D'après toi, sourit Magnus.

Clary regarda l'hybride avant de sourire avec malice.

\- Il a dit ton nom en premier, comprit Clary.

Magnus hocha la tête, l'hybride frotta sa tête contre le torse de Magnus. Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner.

\- Je vais voir Jace, prévint Clary.

\- Oh non jeune fille, tu as des devoirs à faire pour l'école, gronda Melati.

\- Mais maman, on est en vacances, protesta Clary.

\- Alors tu en ferras une partie, ensuite tu pourras t'amuser avec Jace, objecta sa mère adoptive.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, râla Clary en fouettant sa queue sous la colère.

\- Moi, je trouve que c'est juste, renchérit Magnus.

\- Magnus, soupira Melati.

L'hybride regarda la scène, il agita ses oreilles.

\- Magnus, appela l'hybride.

\- Oui Chaton, tu veux toi aussi continuer tes devoirs n'est ce pas, supposa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus monta dans la chambre et ramena des manuels scolaires d'enfant pour lui.

\- Oh tu lui apprends quoi, questionna Melati.

\- Je lui apprends à écrire et les autres choses, répondit Magnus.

\- Je vous laisse travailler tout les trois conseilla Melati en sortant de la salle à manger.

Le Neko ouvrit son manuel et Magnus vint prés de lui.

\- Où est ce que nous étions la dernière fois, questionna Magnus.

Il montra la lettre L en grosse lettre, Magnus lui montra quelque exemple d'écriture. Il s'appliqua dans le français et puis vint les Mathématiques, celui-ci adorait les mathématiques.

\- Alors tu vas m'écrire la table de 5 sur cette feuille pendant que je vais aider biscuit d'accord, proposa Magnus.

Il miaula avant de s'appliquer, Magnus aida Clary dans ses devoirs du lycée. Il revint vers son Chaton, il corrigea sa copie.

\- Tu as fais une faute mais tu as tout bon sourit Magnus en lui caressa ses cheveux.

Il frotta sa joue contre celle de Magnus, la porte d'entrée sonna.

\- J'y vais, prévins Melati.

Ils ne bougèrent pas de leur chaise en attendant.

\- TOI, QU'EST QUE TU VIENS FAIRE ICI, cria Melati durement.

Ils levèrent tous la tête en entendant leur mère crier contre le visiteur, l'hybride vit une jeune femme blonde aux yeux vert. Magnus se leva en serrant la mâchoire en même temps que Clary, la jeune femme se jeta au cou de Magnus pour l'embrasser quand Magnus la repoussa.

\- Qu'est que tu viens faire ici, cracha Magnus d'un ton froid.

\- Oh voyons mon chéri, je suis venue te voir, répondit la jeune femme en lui caressant le visage.

L'hybride en la voyant faire cela commença à hérisser ses poils, il agita sa queue dans l'air sous la colère.

\- Après cinq mois d'absence en me disant, je te cite, désolé mais je suis fatiguée de notre relation alors je me tire, avant que tu ne claques la porte de mon loft, claqua Magnus froidement.

\- Bon j'avoue que j'ai commis une erreur mais je suis revenue pour toi, en plus tu ne m'as jamais résistée mon amour, minauda la jeune femme.

\- Il a intérêt de résister à tes charmes sale vipère, insulta Melati en entrant dans la salle à manger.

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux, agacée par Melati.

\- Oh vous ne savez pas grand choses de votre fils madame, grinça la blonde.

\- Oh je sais tout de lui vu que c'est moi qui l'ai mise au monde sale pimbêche, insulta Melati.

\- Et moi, il est entré en moi, insinua la jeune femme.

Melati tiqua de colère, elle serra les poings. Elle pointa son doigt sur Magnus.

\- Tu t'occupe de cette chose et appelle-moi si tu as besoin de la mettre dehors, je serai ravie de t'aider, claqua Melati.

\- Oh ne vous donnez pas cette peine de me raccompagner, ironisa la jeune femme.

\- Clary tu viens et toi aussi Chaton, demanda Melati.

Il secoua la tête et s'agrippa à Magnus tout en crachant contre la jeune femme blonde, Magnus le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer.

\- Calme-toi, apaisa Magnus.

\- Ta mère a encore ramassé un animal stupide dans les égouts, on dirait que celui-là est plus attaché à toi, remarqua la blonde.

L'hybride rabattit ses oreilles en arrière et miaula quand la jeune femme le traita d'animal stupide, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux pour le rassurer, il n'était pas stupide.

\- Je te prierais de ne plus traiter ou insulter mon Neko si tu ne veux pas que j'appelle ma mère pour qu'elle te jette hors de la maison sans civilité, avertit Magnus.

\- Attend, ne me dis pas que tu as adopté ce Neko, cingla la jeune femme.

\- Je l'ai adopté après que tu t'es cassé avec un autre avec qui tu as couché dans mon pieu, s'exclama Magnus furieux.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir fait cela, s'il te plait redonne moi une autre chance, minauda la jeune femme en s'approchant de Magnus.

Elle mit ses seins en avant pour faire fondre Magnus de plaisir en exposant son décolleté, Magnus le regarda une minute. La jeune femme sourit en voyant la contemplation de Magnus sur son décolleté, le métis félin miaula ce qui le sortir de sa contemplation en le tirant sur sa manche. (non mais franchement)

\- Camille, c'est fini entre nous deux. Tu m'as quitté pour un autre, en plus je ne veux plus te donner une autre chance parce que je suis fatigué de t'en donner pour que tu piétines mon cœur, cassa Magnus.

\- Attend, tu refuse, remarqua Camille.

\- Oui, répondit Magnus.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour ce chat, ne me dis pas que tu le baise, clama Camille.

\- Je ne couche pas avec lui, et je t'ai dis de ne pas l'insulter. Il m'a apporté du bonheur et de la joie dans ma vie alors que tu as tout anéantit sur ton passage après m'avoir quitté, il est plus humain que toi si j'ose dire, protesta Magnus froidement.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai fait des erreurs mais je veux me rattraper, tu ne peux pas supprimer les bons souvenirs que nous avons ensemble, tenta Camille.

\- C'est vrai que nous avons passé des bon moments ensemble mais aussi des mauvais moments alors je te prierais de partir de chez moi s'il te plait, ordonna Magnus.

\- Magnus, tu ne peux pas me rejeter comme ça, refusa Camille.

\- Il t'a dit de partir d'ici, tu ne n'as pas entendue. Il faut que je te traîne par la peau de des fesses pour que tu dégages de chez moi, trancha Melati.

Camille regarda la mère de Magnus avec agacement, elle se tourna vers son ex-petit ami.

\- Magnus, n'oublie pas que c'est grâce à moi que tu es là alors si tu change d'avis appelle –moi, confia Camille.

\- Dégage de chez moi sale traînée, ordonna Melati.

\- J'y vais, souffla Camille.

Magnus s'était raidis quand Camille lui avait parlé avant de partir, l'hybride miaula pour attirer l'attention de son maître. Melati revient en frottant ses mains comme si elle enlevait de la poussière.

\- Enfin débarrassé de cette garce, souffla Melati.

Magnus se détacha de son chaton et monta l'escalier, l'hybride rabattit ses oreilles en arrière en miaulant de tristesse. Melati vint le réconforter.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, laisse-lui du temps, rassura Melati.

Pour une fois le Neko ne voulait pas les bras de sa mère de substituion, il se détacha d'elle et monta l'escalier à la suite de Magnus.

\- Chaton, appela Melati.

\- Laisse-le maman, il va réconforter Magnus, conseilla Clary.

Melati soupira et regarda l'escalier en laissant tout dans les mains du Neko, le Neko tapota la chambre avant de rentrer pour trouver son maître allongé sur le lit sur le dos, regardant le plafond. L'hybride vint se blottir prés de Magnus en frottant sa tête contre son torse.

\- J'ai rencontré Camille au cours d'une soirée que j'avais organisé au Pandémonium, elle était là en train de danser. Je l'ai dragué et très vite j'ai couché avec elle chez moi, on s'est revus plusieurs fois après cela. Un jour je me suis lassé et j'ai rencontré une fille très gentille qui s'appelait Etta, on est sortis ensemble. Etta et moi on filait le bonheur parfait mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'Etta était malade, elle avait un cancer en phase terminale. Jusqu'à sa mort, je l'ai soutenue. Pendant une période après sa mort je n'arrivais pas à remonter la pente, un jour je voulais en finir pour la rejoindre alors j'ai avalé des comprimés de somnifères. Camille est passé ce jour-là pour revenir avec moi et elle m'a sauvé la vie, et puis je me suis promis de ne jamais flancher devant un problème. Ensuite elle et moi on est sortis ensemble pour la remercier mais aussi parce que je suis tombé amoureux de d'elle, enfin on se trompait l'un et l'autre jusqu'à qu'elle parte définitivement du loft, raconta Magnus.

Durant son récit des larmes s'était écoulé de ses yeux sans le stopper, Magnus n'avait pas pleuré. Le Neko miaula de réconfort avant de lui lécher les larmes sur ses joues, Magnus lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie, confia Magnus.

\- Magnus, articula le Neko.

Magnus sourit et le serra dans ses bras, il frotta sa tête sur le torse de Magnus.

\- Ça te dirais d'aller à la patinoire, proposa Magnus.

Il regarda Magnus en l'interrogea du regard, Magnus soupira et se leva.

\- Va te préparer, je vais te faire découvrir ce que c'est une patinoire, souffla Magnus.

Il alla se préparer, ils descendirent de l'escalier.

\- Maman, on sort un instant, prévint Magnus.

\- C'est d'accord, répondit Melati.

Ils se dirigèrent en voiture à la patinoire, l'hybride était bouche-bée devant la patinoire. Magnus loua des patins pour eux deux.

\- Allez viens, je vais t'apprendre à patiner, suggéra Magnus.

Il rejoignit son maître sur la patinoire, glissa légèrement avant de s'agripper au mur, Magnus lui prit la main et lui apprit à patiner doucement. Il commençait à s'élancer doucement, tout seul, en miaulant de joie, avant de tomber sur les fesses. Magnus le rejoignit,

\- Ça va mon chaton, s'inquiéta Magnus.

Il miaula de douleur, Magnus l'aida à se relever. Ils patinèrent tout les deux, les mains jointes. L'hybride éternua ce qui déstabilisa un peu son équilibre.

\- Je pense qu'on va aller se réchauffer devant un chocolat chaud, qu'en dis-tu, proposa Magnus.

Il miaula pour approuver ce que disait son maître, Magnus acheta deux chocolats chauds pour eux. Il sirota son chocolat en agitant sa queue.

\- J'adorais aller patiner quand j'étais ici, tu sais une chose quand j'étais petit. Je voulais devenir un patineur artistique, raconta Magnus.

Il agita ses oreilles, surpris, il miaula.

\- J'ai renoncé à cela parce qu'il fallait s'entraîner en se levant tôt, sourit Magnus.

Il riait discrètement, Magnus passa une main sur sa tête.

\- Et si on rentrait à la maison, proposa Magnus.

Il miaula pour répondre oui, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Ils arrivèrent en voyant Melati sorti du four des cookies.

\- Maman, articula le Neko en frottant sa joue contre celle de Melati.

\- Vous êtes rentrés tout les deux, constata Melati en lui caressant ses cheveux.

\- Oui maman, nous étions à la patinoire, souffla Magnus.

Melati prit un petit plat et donna quelque cookie pour l'hybride en versant du lait dans un verre pour lui.

\- Tiens c'est pour toi, sourit Melati.

Il frotta sa joue contre celle de Melati pour la remercier, il miaula de remerciement. Melati l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Maman, articula le Neko.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit chat, avoua Melati.

\- Je pourrais en avoir aussi maman, demanda Magnus.

Melati regarda son fils d'un œil scrutateur, il lui fit un sourire innocent. L'hybride prit Magnus dans ses bras et regarda timidement Melati en rabattant ses oreilles.

\- D'accord, tu peux prendre des cookies mais laisse en un peu pour Clary, soupira Melati.

\- Merci maman, gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Maman, articula l'hybride.

Melati lui caressa les cheveux, Clary rentra dans la cuisine et les rejoignit pour manger des cookies. Le jour du réveillon de l'an, ils étaient tous chez les Lightwood. L'hybride était resté prêt de Magnus ayant peur dans cet environnement inconnu, il vit un homme âgé d'une quarante d'année des cheveux noir aux yeux bleu foncé au teint d'olive s'approcher d'eux.

\- Bonjour Asmodée, comment vas-tu, questionna l'homme.

\- Ça va mon cher Robert, je te présente mon fils Magnus, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui, présenta Asmodée.

\- Comment ne le pourrais-je pas, il aimait aller embêter la veille Herondale en lui montrant ses fesses, souvient Robert.

\- Ah oui, désolé d'avoir été un chenapan, s'excusa Magnus.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est tout oublié et puis c'était des gamineries, sourit Robert.

L'hybride tira la manche de Magnus ce qui attira l'attention de Robert sur lui, Magnus lui caressa ses cheveux.

\- Oh Asmodée tu as adopté un nouveau, remarqua Robert.

\- Non, c'est moi qui l'adopté. Il s'appelle Chaton enfin je l'ai surnommé comme cela parce que il ne souvient pas de son nom pour l'instant, expliqua Magnus.

\- Je vois, ravie de te rencontrer Chaton, moi c'est Robert Lightwood, se présenta Robert en présentant sa main.

Il se cacha derrière Magnus en le regardant timidement, Magnus sourit.

\- C'est le père de Max, d'Izzy et de Jace, révéla Magnus.

Il miaula en le regardant avant de prendre la main de Robert qui lui serra la main, Izzy arriva dans la pièce. Le Neko se jeta dans les bras de la jeune Neko qui riait, il frotta sa joue contre celle d'Izzy.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Chaton, riait Izzy.

Il miaula avant de prendre Max dans ses bras en frottant sa joue contre celle du garçonnet, Max était ahuri en le voyant.

\- Je comprends qu'il fasse cela pour s'exprimer mais c'est un peu trop pour moi, souffla le garçonnet.

\- Chaton, lâche-le maintenant, commenta Magnus amusé.

L'hybride revint prés de Magnus en frottant sa tête contre le torse de Magnus.

\- Par contre ce geste là, il le fait qu'avec Magnus, constata Clary.

Jace arriva dans la pièce et son visage s'éclaira brièvement en voyant sa petite amis mais il pâlit très vite en voyant Asmodée et Magnus prés de Clary comme deux gardes du corps, Clary roula des yeux et alla embrasser son petit copain sous les regards meurtrier de son père adoptif et son frère envers Jace. L'hybride s'approcha doucement de Jace et miaula, il passa la main dans les cheveux du Neko qui ronronna de plaisir.

\- Tu commence à t'habituer à moi, on dirait, remarqua Jace.

Il miaula avant de retourner prés de Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras, il vit Melati accompagnée d'une Neko âgée d'une quarante d'année au cheveu noir et aux yeux bleus. Il se détacha de Magnus doucement en se dirigeant vers la Neko, il rabattit ses oreilles en la regardant étrangement. Melati s'approcha de lui.

\- Chaton, appela Melati.

L'hybride s'avançait toujours avant de se réfugier dans les bras de la Neko qui fut ébranlée, tout le monde fut surpris du comportement du Neko.

\- C'est bizarre d'habitude il est farouche envers tout le monde depuis que je le connais, vous le connaissez avant, questionna Magnus.

\- Non, c'est la première fois que je le rencontre, répondit la Neko.

\- Même avec moi, il a pris un peu de temps avant de s'approcher alors que toi il te prend dans ses bras tout de suite, tu es sûr de ne pas l'avoir vue Maryse, questionna Melati.

\- Je suis sûr Melati, je n'ai jamais rencontré ce Neko mais une chose sûr je l'impression de le connaître, confia Maryse.

Il miaula en restant dans les bras de Maryse, Maryse lui caressa les cheveux ce qui le fit ronronner de plaisir. Il se détacha de Maryse avant de rejoindre Magnus.

\- Et si on passait à table, proposa Maryse.

Ils passèrent tous à table, Asmodée et Robert discutaient sur le travail. Maryse et Melati parlaient sur les enfants, l'hybride regarda son maître discuter avec Clary et Izzy ainsi que Jace et Max. Il regarda de nouveau Maryse, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette Neko et lui avait une connexion mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

\- Et puis nous allons dire un mot sur ce qu'on voudrait cette année, je commence, je voudrais que cette année le taux de criminalité baissent de moitié parce que la paperasse commence à me tuer, souhaita Robert ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

\- Je souhaite que cette année, mes affaires pour l'entreprise soit toujours favorables et aussi que la veille bique qui me sert de belle-mère meurent enfin, souhaita Asmodée.

\- Asmodée, gronda Melati rouge.

Tout le monde rigola à la remarque d'Asmodée.

\- A moi, je souhaite pour cette année que mes enfants soient heureux, souhaita Melati.

\- Je souhaite cette année que Clary et moi soyons toujours ensemble, souhaita Jace ce qui lui valut deux regards noirs.

\- Je souhaite cette année d'avoir mon diplôme et être toujours avec Jace, souhaita Clary.

Jace sentit les regards meurtriers d'Asmodée et de Magnus ce qui le fit trembler de peur.

\- Je souhaite cette année que Simon et moi soyons toujours ensemble et que les soldes soit de 20 %, souhaita Izzy.

\- Je souhaite que cette année qu'on me prenne un peu plus au sérieux et aussi de lire plus de mangas, souhaite Max.

\- Je souhaite cette année que mon Chaton soit toujours heureux, souhaita Magnus en lui caressant ses cheveux.

Il miaula d'appréciation, puis vint le tour de Maryse.

\- Je souhaite que cette année que mes enfants soient toujours heureux et que mon fils aîné me revienne, souhaita Maryse en lâchant un sanglot.

L'hybride ne supporta pas que la tristesse de Maryse, il se leva et alla prendre Maryse dans ses bras. Il miaula de réconfort avant de frotter sa joue contre celle de Maryse, Maryse renifla et lui caressa ses cheveux.

\- Merci de m'avoir réconforté et excusez-moi, s'excusa Maryse.

\- Ce n'est rien Maryse, on peut te comprendre, compatit Melati.

\- Chaque année je fais le vœu que mon fils aîné revienne à la maison depuis qu'on l'a enlevé, expliqua Maryse.

\- Et si on mangeait, proposa Jace.

Ils dînèrent et attendirent le compte à rebours pour la nouvelle année, l'hybride était dans les bras de Magnus. Il miaula en pointant Maryse.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi elle était triste n'est ce pas, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Robert et Maryse ont eu un fils aîné qui fut enlevé quand il avait tous justes 3 ans, Robert qui est dans la police avait déployé beaucoup de policier pour retrouver son fils malheureusement ils n'ont jamais retrouvés leur fils. Chaque année depuis 15 ans que Maryse et Robert ne désespèrent pas que leur fils aîné rentre chez eux, raconta Magnus.

Il miaula de tristesse pour les parents Lightwood et frotta sa tête contre le torse de Magnus, Melati vint prés d'eux.

\- Alors prêt pour la nouvelle année, demanda Melati en lui caressant les oreilles.

\- Maman, articula le Neko.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, Clary arriva et pris sa mère dans ses bras en agitant sa queue.

\- Maman, est ce que je peux dormir ici, proposa Clary en agitant ses oreilles.

\- Tu as demandé à ton père, répondit Melati.

\- Seulement si tu es d'accord, allez dis oui, supplia Clary.

\- D'accord, répondit Melati en lui frottant les cheveux.

\- Alors je reste ici pour surveiller blondinet et ses mauvaises intentions, clama Magnus.

\- Je pense que Chaton va rester avec toi, supposa Melati en souriant maternellement.

Il hocha la tête pour approuver les dires de Melati avant de rabattre ses oreilles en agitant sa queue doucement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'enverrais le chauffeur pour qu'il t'apporte ta peluche, rassura Melati.

Il miaula de joie, Izzy vint le prévenir que l'heure de la nouvelle année. Ils comptèrent le compte à recourt et ils souhaitèrent la nouvelle année, Magnus serra ses parents en leur souhaitant bonne année avec Clary. L'hybride serra Magnus qui lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Je te souhaite une bonne année mon chaton, souhaita Magnus.

\- Magnus, articula le Neko.

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, après la soirée festive les Lightwood qui avaient invités Clary et Magnus ainsi que l'hybride. Melati avait envoyé via le chauffeur leur vêtement et la peluche du Neko.

\- Je vais préparer trois chambres pour vous, proposa Maryse.

\- Maryse, prépare juste deux chambre, chaton dort avec moi, prévins Magnus.

\- D'accord, sourit Maryse.

Ils suivirent Maryse pour leurs chambres, l'hybride passa devant une chambre où il s'arrêta devant avant de l'ouvrir.

\- Chaton, appela Magnus.

Le Neko regarda la chambre d'enfant qui avait plein de cadeau.

\- C'est la chambre de mon fils aîné, je la garde en état quand il reviendra à la maison, confia Maryse.

Il prit Maryse dans ses bras, Maryse lui caressa sa joue.

\- Je ne s'est pas pourquoi mais je sens que nous avions une connexion très forte tout les deux, j'ai impression qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps, révéla Maryse en agitant sa queue doucement.

Il miaula avant de frotter sa joue contre celle de Maryse, il rejoignit Magnus. Maryse resta quelque minute dans la chambre.

\- Je voudrais tant que tu revienne mon fils Alec, souffla Maryse en sortant dans la chambre.

L'hybride se blottit contre Magnus avant de s'endormir, Magnus regarda son Neko s'endormir.

\- Je l'impression que tu as une connexion avec cette famille.

Magnus s'endormit et ne se réveilla pas pour une fois pour calmer son Neko.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en penses-tu ? Dans le prochain chapitre Les doutes de Maryse et la crise d'angoisse du Neko. Bisous glacé.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Phantomhive20 : Personne ne lui as manqué XD mais concernant l'histoire commence à se dévoiler petit à petit et comment ils vont reconnaître Alec sera dans ce chapitre mais la découvert que Alec est le Neko de Magnus sera pour bientôt**

 **Kilynn : Dis donc t'es hyper frustrant par rapport à cela XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Kilynn**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 7**_

L'hybride se réveilla en se frottant les yeux, il vit qu''il était tout seul dans le lit. Il entendit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, il se leva et descendit l'escalier avec sa peluche. Il vit Maryse en train de faire le petit déjeuner, il miaula doucement. Maryse tourna la tête et vit le Neko debout.

\- Tu es réveillé, alors tu as bien dormi, questionna Maryse.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus entra dans la pièce. Il se réfugia dans les bras de Magnus, il frotta sa tête contre le torse de Magnus. Magnus sourit et caressa ses cheveux ce qui le fit ronronner, Maryse regarda cela en souriant.

\- Il est très attaché à toi, observa Maryse.

\- Il a fallut beaucoup de temps pour qu'il s'attache à moi, son ancien maître le battait depuis qu'il a trois ans, expliqua Magnus.

\- Oh le pauvre enfant, s'horrifia Maryse.

L'hybride entendait la voix de Maryse et se détacha doucement de Magnus, il se réfugia dans les bras de Maryse qui était toujours surprise par cette connexion qu'elle avait avec le Neko. L'hybride se détacha pour frotter sa joue contre celle de Maryse, il tourna la tête vers Magnus en rabattant ses oreilles en arrière.

\- Maryse, la télé est où s'il te plaît, demanda Magnus.

\- Dans le salon, pourquoi, questionna Maryse.

L'hybride s'en alla dans le salon et alluma la télé pour regarder avec sa peluche, Maryse vit que celui-ci regardait des dessins animés.

\- Il a quel âge, questionna Maryse.

\- Il a 18 ans, il agit comme un enfant mais il raisonne comme un adulte, expliqua Magnus.

\- Mais il a l'air d'un enfant qu'on a arracher à ses parents trop tôt, souffla Maryse.

\- C'est ce que maman m'avait dis la première fois qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, il a été adopté à l'âge où il était le plus attaché à sa mère, raconta Magnus.

\- Pour tout t'avouer Magnus, quand je le regarde je l'impression de retrouver mon fils disparus en lui, tu vas trouva cela absurde, riait Maryse nerveuse.

Magnus la pris dans ses bras comme il le ferrait avec sa mère.

\- Je ne trouverais pas cela absurde Maryse, en ce moment j'essaye de savoir le maximum sur lui sans le brusquer, répondit Magnus.

\- Il a beaucoup de chances d'avoir un bon maître comme toi à présent, sourit Maryse.

Magnus lui rendiat son sourire quand Max arriva en baillant.

\- Il est où Chaton, bailla Max.

\- Il est en train de regarder la télé, je te conseille de ne pas le déranger car il est en train d'émerger, conseilla Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et partit rejoindre le Neko, l'hybride ne fit pas attention à Max, toujours captivé par les dessins animés. Les autres de la fratrie et Clary arrivèrent peu de temps après.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, salua Izzy.

L'hybride venait d'émerger totalement, il sauta dans les bras d'Izzy qui rigola en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Moi aussi je t'adore, riait Izzy.

Il fit la même chose pour Max qui était exaspéré du comportement câlin du Neko, il s'approcha timidement vers Jace qui lui caressa les cheveux. Il frotta sa joue contre celle de Clary qui souriait avant de se réfugier à nouveau dans les bras de Magnus en frottant sa tête contre le torse du plus vieux, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

\- Venez prendre le petit déjeuner, suggéra Maryse.

\- Où est papa, questionna Izzy.

\- Il avait une urgence au commissariat, répondit Maryse en servant les crêpes.

L'hybride mangea la crêpe avec miaulement appréciateur, ce qui fit sourire Maryse, elle lui caressa les cheveux ce qui le fit ronronner. Il la prit dans ses bras par la taille comme un enfant avec sa mère, Maryse lui sourit avant de ressentir comme si elle avait vécu cette scène avec son fils aîné. Elle se reprit, il miaula doucement avant de continuer de manger.

\- Il ne parle pas, questionna Maryse.

\- Si il parle mais avec son traumatisme il ne sait plus s'exprimer de manière vocale mais en ce moment il reparle doucement, répondit Magnus.

\- Magnus, articula le Neko d'une voix rauque pour confirmer la réponse de Magnus.

Maryse hocha la tête, ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon après avoir branché la console de jeux pour faire un tournoi, Le Neko se blottit contre Magnus sur le coté pour ne pas le gêner dans son jeu avec sa peluche, Maryse passa dans le salon et sourit en voyant tout le monde jouer au jeu vidéo. Elle fut attendrie avant de remarquer un détail sur Chaton, elle vit une petite cicatrise toute fine sur le bras.

\- Dis moi Chaton est ce que c'est ton ancien maître qui t'a fait cette cicatrice au bras, questionna Maryse.

Il secoua la tête, un doute commença s'installer dans l'esprit de Maryse. Robert arriva dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour chérie, salua Robert.

Il vit sa femme plongée dans ses pensées en agitant ses oreilles en un rythme régulier, il prit sa femme dans ses bras.

\- A quoi penses-tu, questionna Robert.

\- Je pense à Chaton, répondit Maryse.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est attachant, commenta Robert.

Il observa sa femme qui était toujours dans ses pensées,

\- Ce n'est pas cela, qu'est qu'il y a, questionna Robert.

\- Tu te souviens quand Alec est tombé dans les escaliers quand il avait deux ans, questionna Maryse.

\- Comment ne pas l'oublier, tu venais de tomber enceinte d'Isabelle mais pourquoi est ce que tu me parles de cela, demanda Robert.

\- On avait emmené Alec à l'hôpital parce qu'il s'était ouvert le bras, à la suite de cela il a gardé une cicatrise, souvient Maryse.

\- Oui mais ça ne m'explique pas quel est le lien avec Chaton, constata Robert.

\- Il a le même cicatrise sur le bras, répondit Maryse.

Robert soupira longuement, il prit sa femme dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

\- Chérie, je sais qu'il te manque chaque jour que l'ange fait. Mais Chaton n'est pas Alec, la cicatrise ne veut rien dire, souffla Robert.

\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi est ce que j'ai une connexion avec lui, questionna Maryse en regardant son mari dans les yeux en fouettant sa queue.

\- C'est peut-être par ce qu'il a un mauvais passer ou il te prend pour sa mère, mais ce n'est pas Alec mon amour, avoua Robert.

\- Mais imagine une seconde que Chaton soit Alec, une seconde que c'est notre fils qui est revenue après 15 ans Robert, s'exclama Maryse furieuse.

\- Ecoute je ne cacherais pas que je voudrais que Chaton soit Alec, moi aussi je veux retrouver mon fils aîné mais cela est impossible et tu le sais, dévoila Robert.

\- En quoi est-ce impossible, répliqua Maryse.

\- Je te parle de la marque de notre famille, tu sais qu'on a une tache en forme de flamme qui signifie l'emblème de notre famille au niveau de la nuque révéla Robert

\- Mais si Chaton a cette marque au niveau de sa nuque alors cela signifierait qu'il est Alec, conclut Maryse.

\- Qu'est que tu vas faire, l'espionner dans son bain pour savoir si il a la marque, ironisa Robert.

Robert regarda sa femme qui bougea ses oreilles nerveusement, il resta choqué.

\- Maryse, s'écria Robert outré.

\- Quoi, j'y ai pensée c'est tout. Et puis je lui ai changée les couches quand il était bébé si c'est notre fils, rétorqua Maryse.

\- Mais il est un adulte maintenant, gronda Robert.

\- Et alors, si c'est mon fils j'ai tout les droits sur lui étant sa mère, répliqua Maryse.

\- Et si ce n'est pas lui, questionna Robert.

\- Au moins je me serai rincée l'œil, répondit Maryse avec audace.

Robert resta bouche –bée devant l'audace de Maryse, il fit la moue.

\- Tu sais qu'il est beaucoup trop jeune pour toi, glissa Robert, jaloux.

\- Oui et alors, taquina Maryse.

\- Et que tu es mariée avec moi, renchérit Robert.

Maryse qui avait une cuillère en bois, s'approcha de son mari.

\- Et bien Mr Lightwood, ne me dite pas que vous êtes jaloux à votre âge, taquina Maryse en le frappant légèrement avec sa cuillère sur son torse.

\- Oui, je suis jaloux Madame Lightwood. Je le serai toujours même entouré de nos petits enfants, sourit Robert.

\- Tiens donc, toi jaloux alors que toi au lycée tu brisais les cœurs des jeunes filles, ennuya Maryse. (oh le vilain)

\- Et toi, au lycée on te surnommait la reine des emmerdeuses parce que tu te bagarrais avec tout le monde, répliqua Robert.

\- J'avais oublié ce surnom et toi alors avec Mickaël vous brisiez les cœurs des filles, on vous avait surnommé le duo Casanova, rétorqua Maryse.

\- J'étais jeune et bête, soupira Robert.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es plus tout jeune mais tu reste bête, riait Maryse.

\- Maryse, gronda Robert.

Maryse riait de la moue boudeuse de Robert, ils entendirent un miaulement timide. Ils tournèrent la tête vers le miaulement, ils virent Chaton avec sa peluche dans les bras.

\- Oui, qu'est qu'il y a, demanda Maryse.

Il rabattit ses oreilles en arrière timidement.

\- MARYSE, EST-CE QUE TU POURRAIS LUI SERVIRE UN VERRE DE LAIT S'IL TE PLAIT, s'écria Magnus depuis le salon.

\- Oui, bien sûr, attends je vais te servir, sourit Maryse.

Maryse lui servit son verre de lait, il miaula de remerciement avant de frotter sa joue contre celle de Maryse qui lui caressa les cheveux. L'hybride retourna dans le salon, Maryse regarda la nuque de le Neko mais celle-ci était cachée par ses cheveux. Robert soupira en voyant Maryse faire cela.

\- Maryse, soupira Robert.

\- Je sais Robert, mais je voudrais tant que mon fils soit ici avec nous, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé jouer seul dans le jardin, sanglota Maryse.

Robert prit sa femme et la consola.

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulue pour cela, tu avais Isabelle à occuper qui était très fragile à cette époque, réconforta Robert.

Je prie l'ange que mon fils nous revienne et qu'il soit près de moi, renifla Maryse.

Robert consola sa femme en espérant que son fils soit près d'eux, le Neko avait rejoint Magnus en s'asseyant près de lui. Il avait donné la manette à Max pour qu'il joue contre Jace.

\- C'est bon, tu as eu ton lait, sourit Magnus.

Il miaula de joie en buvant son lait en se blottissant encore prés de Magnus, après un moment à jouer à la console, il alla se préparer. Magnus cogna sur la porte de sa douche.

\- Chaton, tu as finis, questionna Magnus devant la porte de la salle de bain.

Il miaula avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, Magnus entra doucement dans la salle de bain.

\- Je voudrais te raser la barbe qui est un peu trop longue à mon goût mais seulement si tu es d'accord, demanda Magnus en déposant un petit sac.

L'hybride hocha la tête, Magnus ouvrit le petit sac et prit un rasoir neuf et de la mousse qu'il étala sur le visage de son chaton qui riait, il sourit à cela. Il le rasa doucement.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas sinon je risque de te blesser, avertit Magnus.

Il bougea ses oreilles pour confirmer, il regarda Magnus lui raser le visage. Magnus prit une serviette et l'essuya avant de passer une lotion pour apaiser son visage.

\- C'est terminé, sourit Magnus.

Il frotta son visage contre le torse de Magnus qui lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Allez viens, on va rassembler nos affaires pour rentrer à la maison, commenta Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et se termina de se préparer, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Ils remercièrent les Lightwood pour leur hospitalité, le Neko avait pris tout le monde dans ses bras. Quand fut le tour de Maryse, il frotta doucement sa joue contre celle de Maryse. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Viens autant que de fois que tu veux, chuchota Maryse en bougeant ses oreilles.

Il miaula doucement avant de se détacher d'elle, quand ils partirent, Izzy regarda sa mère qui pleurait doucement.

\- Maman, pourquoi est ce que tu pleures, questionna Izzy en rabattant ses oreilles.

Maryse essuya ses larmes puis elle les regarda.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si on m'arrachait une partie de moi en regardant Chaton partir, expliqua Maryse.

Le Neko pleura silencieusement dans la voiture, Magnus remarqua ses larmes. Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est que tu as, demanda Magnus.

Il secoua la tête en faisant comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi est ce qu'il pleurait, ils arrivèrent chez eux. Melati vint les accueillir, le Neko se réfugia dans les bras de Melati.

\- Maman, articula l'hybride.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a mon bébé, demanda Melati.

\- Depuis qu'on est partis de chez les Lightwood, il est comme ça, expliqua Clary.

\- Je pense qu'il s'était attaché à eux, compris Melati en frottant son dos pour le consoler.

L'hybride resta quelque minute dans les bras de Melati avant d'être à nouveau dans les bras de Magnus, le soir le Neko était blotti dans les bras de Magnus avec sa peluche. Magnus caressa ses cheveux.

\- Ça va aller, s'inquiéta Magnus.

Il hocha la tête avant de frotter sa tête contre le torse de Magnus, il lui caressa les cheveux en grattant derrière ses oreilles ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Magnus sourit malicieusement en le voyant gémir de plaisir en lui grattant derrière les oreilles.

\- On dirait que ça te fais plaisir que je fasse cela n'est ce pas, susurra Magnus.

Il miaula de plaisir en tendant la tête encore plus pour que Magnus gratte encore plus, Magnus s'arrêta en sentant son médaillon. Il le prit dans la main.

\- Tu le garde constamment avec toi, remarqua Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et frotta sa tête contre son torse, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Ne te sépare jamais du médaillon que je t'ai offert, comme ça je pourrais toujours te retrouver, prévint Magnus.

Il hocha la tête avant de poser la tête sur le torse de Magnus avant de s'endormir, Magnus l'embrasa sur le front avant de s'endormir lui aussi. Quelque temps plus tard ils étaient de retours chez eux à los Angeles, l'hybride était content de retrouver le loft. Il prit Présidents Miaou qui venait les accueillir, il le caressa ce qui fit ronronner le chat.

\- Je vais commander quelque chose parce que je suis trop crevé pour faire à manger, alors tu veux quoi, proposa Magnus.

Il prit la carte de la pizzeria, Magnus lui sourit et téléphona pour passer sa commande. Ils s'installèrent devant la télé en attendant le livreur de pizza, après leur livraison ils mangèrent leur part de pizzas.

\- Tu veux regarder un film, proposa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, il se leva et choisit le roi lion 2 en regardant Magnus. Il sourit et mit le film, l'hybride se blottit contre lui en regardant le film. Le film se termina,

\- Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit mon chaton, susurra Magnus.

Le Neko fit une moue boudeuse mais se leva pour aller prendre son bain, il ressortit de la salle de bain. Magnus prit son bain à son tour, il ressortit et vit son Neko avec un livre dans une main et sa peluche dans l'autre.

\- Qu'est que tu veux, demanda Magnus.

Il montra le livre à Magnus, Magnus prit le livre et vit que c'était un livre de conte pour enfant pour dormir.

\- Tu veux que je lise un conte pour toi, proposa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en serrant la peluche contre lui en rabattant ses oreilles timidement, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je vais te le lire, sourit Magnus.

Magnus s'allongea sur le lit, son Neko se blottit contre lui. Magnus lisait une histoire du livre, le Neko était captivé par l'histoire avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Magnus. Le lendemain le Neko se réveilla en se frottant les yeux, il alla dans la cuisine pour trouver Magnus en train de faire le petit déjeuné. Il vint prés de Magnus en frottant sa tête contre le torse,

\- Bien dormi, demanda Magnus.

Il toussa ce qui inquiéta Magnus, il toucha le front et vit que celui-ci était brûlant de fièvre.

\- Tu es malade mon chat, constata Magnus.

Il miaula misérablement, avant de se précipiter au toilette pour régurgiter. Magnus vint le soutenir en lui tenant la tête pour qu'il puisse vomir convenablement, il tira la chasse d'eau pour retirer le vomi et débarbouilla son chaton.

\- On va aller chez le médecin pour qu'elle t'ausculte, d'accord, proposa Magnus.

\- Magnus, toussa le Neko.

Magnus l'aida à prendre son bain et l'emmena chez le médecin, elle le prit en charge.

\- Ce n'est rien, il a juste la grippe, conclut la doctoresse.

\- Donc cela va passer dans quelque jour, questionna Magnus.

\- Oui bien sûr, s'il prend les médicaments que je vais lui prescrire il sera mieux dans quelques jours, examina le médecin.

Le Neko était agrippé à Magnus en miaulant piteusement, il le ramena à la maison.

\- Va t'allonger sur le canapé, je te rapporte quelque chose pour faire passer la fièvre, commenta Magnus.

Il s'allongea dans le canapé en toussant, Magnus lui donna ses médicaments pour faire passer la fièvre.

\- Tu veux regarder un film, proposa Magnus.

Il acquiesça avec la tête, Magnus mit son film préféré avant d'aller téléphoner sa mère.

\- Bonjour maman, salua Magnus.

\- Bonjour Magnus, alors comment allez vous, demanda Melati.

\- Moi ça va et pour Chaton c'est justement pour lui que j'appelle, répondit Magnus.

\- Qu'est qu'il a, s'inquiéta Melati.

\- Il a juste attrapé la grippe et je voudrais te demander la recette de ta soupe antigrippe que tu me renfilais à moi et Biscuit quand nous chopions un virus, demanda Magnus.

\- Bien sûr, tu as de quoi noté, questionna Melati.

Magnus prit un stylo et nota la recette sur un morceau de papier, il raccrocha en promettant à sa mère de la rappeler pour lui donner des nouvelles de Chaton. Il regarda son réfrigérateur pour savoir s'il avait certains ingrédients, il soupira et vint dans le salon. Il vit celui-ci en train de somnoler.

\- Hé chaton, je vais sortir faire quelque courses pour préparer quelque chose pour toi. Je vais revenir vite d'accord, rassura Magnus en lui caressant ses cheveux.

Il miaula de sommeil, Magnus prit une couverture et le couvrit en lui amenant sa peluche.

Il sortit rapidement avant de revenir, il vit que son Neko s'était endormit devant la télé sous la fièvre. Il prépara la soupe pour lui, quand ce fut fini il l'emmena pour lui.

\- Mon chaton, je t'ai préparé une soupe qui va te requinquer un peu. Maman la faisait quand moi ou Biscuit était malade, expliqua Magnus.

\- Maman, articula le Neko.

Il le fit manger comme un enfant, après quelque cuillère il se rallongea dans le canapé. Magnus lui donna ses médicaments après qu'il est un peu ronchonné dessus, il s'endormit sur les jambes de Magnus qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il se réveilla en se sentant un peu mieux mais toujours grippé, il miaula en regardant Magnus.

\- Tu te sens un peu mieux, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête avant de ronronner doucement sous les caresses de Magnus dans ses cheveux.

\- Il faudrait penser à te faire couper un peu les cheveux parce que ils sont un peu trop long, observa Magnus en les caressant.

Il miaula avant de se rendormir, Magnus sourit en le voyant agir comme un enfant. Quelques temps plus tard le Neko se sentit mieux.

\- Bonjour petit chat, salua Magnus.

Il vint ronronner contre le torse de Magnus, Magnus riait et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Ce soir il y a la bande qui vient, prévint Magnus.

Il sourit en agitant sa queue de joie avant de grimacer et comme si Magnus lisait ses pensées.

\- Et oui Will, sera là lui aussi, grimaça Magnus.

Il cracha doucement en entendant le nom de Will, Magnus riait à cela. Il prit sa peluche et alla regarder la télé.

\- Après le petit déjeuner, on ferra de l'école, prévins Magnus.

Il miaula pour acquiescer et s'installa devant la télé pour regarder ses dessins animés, Magnus prépara le petit déjeuner. Il alla dans sa chambre pour faire le ménage, quand il entendit un cri dans l'appartement. Il courut dans le salon et vit son Neko recroquevillé sur lui-même en miaulant de douleur et de tristesse.

\- Chaton, qu'est qu'il y a, s'inquiéta Magnus.

Il continua de miauler de douleur, Magnus le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. L'hybride se débattit dans ses bras en criant de douleur.

\- Je suis là, je suis là, rassura Magnus.

Il se débattit avant de se laisser aller contre le torse de Magnus, il pleura pendant un moment en humidifiant la chemise de Magnus. Magnus le laissa pleurer dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos pour le réconforter, il arrêta de pleurer.

\- Que s'est t-il passer, demanda Magnus en le regardant.

Le métis félin pointa son doigt sur la télé qui fut interrompue par les infos avant de remettre les dessins animés, Magnus comprit légèrement.

\- T as vu ton ancien maître à la télé, compris Magnus.

Il hocha la tête avant de commencer à paniquer, Magnus le serra dans ses bras et le calma.

\- Tu ne risques rien, je suis là. Plus jamais il ne lèvera les mains sur toi, promis Magnus.

Il fit une crise d'angoisse avant de pleurer à nouveau, Magnus l'avait tenu dans ses bras pendant un bon moment. Le Neko s'était endormis dans ses bras épuisé à force de pleurer, Magnus téléphona à la bande pour annuler leur soirée. Ils compatirent tous et reportèrent leur soirée, Magnus prit son Neko et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il alla regarda la télé pour essayer de retrouver qui était l'ancien maître de son chaton, mais il trouva rien et il en fut énervé. Après un moment à regarder ses émissions préférées, il entendit des pas venir dans le salon. Il tourna la tête pour voir son chaton avec sa peluche dans les bras.

\- Tu vas mieux, s'inquiéta Magnus.

Il vint se blottir contre Magnus, Magnus lui caressa les oreilles tout en le grattant ce qui le fit ronronner de plaisir. Magnus regarda ses cheveux mi-longs,

\- Ça te dirais que je te coupe les cheveux, proposa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête timidement, Magnus l'emmena dans la salle de bain et le mit devant le miroir. Il prit une paire de ciseaux et commença à lui couper ses cheveux.

\- Je t'ai raconté qu'un jour, j'avais coupé les cheveux de Biscuit ce qui l'avait rendu ridicule, questionna Magnus.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle s'est retrouvé avec du chewing-gum dans les cheveux, comme elle ne voulait pas que maman le sache elle m'avait demandé de lui couper les cheveux. En ce temps-là elle avait 12 ans et moi 17 ans alors je lui ai coupé une partie de ses cheveux, le problème c'est qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Au final elle ressemblait à un garçon avec sa coupe affreuse, raconta Magnus.

L'hybride riait et bougea sa queue qui se frotta aux jambes de Magnus, Magnus termina de couper les dernier cheveux de son Neko.

\- Et voilà c'est terminé, s'exclama Magnus de joie.

Le Neko regarda son reflet dans le miroir, ses cheveux étaient plus courts. Sa nuque était dégagée ce qui faisait qu'il voyait sa tache de naissance en forme de flamme, ses cheveux restaient quand même ébouriffés. Il se tourna vers Magnus pour lui sauter dans ses bras.

\- Tu adore la nouvelle coupe, supposa Magnus.

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant, il frotta sa tête contre le torse de Magnus. Magnus lui caressa les cheveux courts, il regarda son maître.

\- Magnus, articula le Neko d'une voix rauque.

\- Je suis toujours content quand tu dis mon nom, sourit Magnus.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bains et allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner, Magnus lui raconta quelque anecdotes de quand il était enfant et avec celle de Clary.

\- Tu as envie de sortir aujourd'hui, proposa Magnus.

Il secoua la tête et engloba le loft avec sa main, Magnus comprit ce que vous voulez dire son Neko.

\- Alors ça te dirait une journée de paresseux aujourd'hui, proposa Magnus.

Il pencha la tête légèrement.

\- Une journée où on fait rien à part regarder la télé ou faire autre chose, à glander en faite, expliqua Magnus.

Il agita sa queue de joie, ils se mirent à glander toute la journée. Magnus avait passé tout les collections de film Disney, le Neko avait adoré les films.

\- Alors tu as aimé quels films, demanda Magnus.

Il réfléchit avant de montrer les deux rois lion avec le film Alice aux pays des merveilles, Magnus sourit.

\- Tu adore ces trois films, sourit Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus se leva et mit un film.

\- Donc tu vas beaucoup aimer celui-là parce que c'est Alice aux pays des merveilles mais avec des vrais personnages comme Princesse malgré elle, expliqua Magnus.

Ils regardèrent ensemble, il s'extasiait de joie en voyant les personnages. Il riait en voyant les pitreries de Johnny Depp en tant que le chapelier fou, il prit peur en tournant la tête en voyant le dragon de la reine rouge.

\- N'aie pas peur, je serai toujours là avec toi, chuchota Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ils finissèrent de regarder le film, ils regardèrent le deux par la suite. Le Neko fouetta sa queue, émerveillé par les deux films.

\- Alors, tu veux quel film pour regarder, demanda Magnus.

Il pencha la tête avant de se lever pour aller dans la chambre et revenir avec un poster d'Harry Shum Jr, Magnus gloussa en le voyant avec le poster.

\- D'accord je vais regarder si il y a un film avec lui, riait Magnus.

Il trouva un film et ils regardèrent le film, Magnus regarda les yeux de son Neko qui brillaient de joie et de bonheur. Il vit aussi une petit rougeur sur ses joues en regardant le film, il tourna la tête et vit que l'acteur asiatique était torse nu.

\- Petit coquin, il essaye de pervertir mon Neko ma parole, taquina Magnus.

L'hybride rougit encore plus à cela, ils terminèrent de regarder le film. Il était assez tard quand il commanda de plats chinois, après avoir mangés et s'être douchés, ils étaient dans le lit. Le Neko était blotti contre Magnus avec sa peluche, Magnus lisait une autre histoire pour lui avant de s'endormir contre lui. Il regarda son chaton.

\- Plus jamais personne ne te fera du mal et si on ose te faire du mal, je les tuerai de mes propres mains, promit Magnus.

Magnus l'embrassa sur le front avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet, il s'endormit aussi vite. Il se réveilla sous les cris de son chaton, il le calma en le prenant dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant sur le front pour le rassurer. Il serra la mâchoire car les cauchemars de son Neko s'était calmé avec le temps et le fait de revoir son tortionnaire le faisait revivre ses cauchemars, il souffla avant de le serrer encore plus dans ses bras avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre sortie avec la bande et les sentiments de Magnus. Bisous glacés.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Phantomhive20 : Et oui la découverte sur Alec va se rapprocher en même temps que les sentiments d'Alec pour Magnus,**

 **Kilynn : Je sais que c'est hyper frustrant quand on sait et eux non, d'ailleurs tu m'as fait mourir de rire avec tes petits commentaires.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à béta Kilynn**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 8**_

Le Neko se réveilla dans le lit, il s'étira en baillant avant de sortir du lit avec sa peluche. Il se frotta les yeux avec des traces de sommeil dans les yeux pour trouver Magnus en train de boire du café dans le canapé tout en regardant la télé, il se blottit contre lui en ronronnant.

\- Bien dormi, demanda Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il hocha la tête avant de regarder la télé.

\- Ton petit déjeuner est dans la cuisine, signala Magnus.

Il regarda la télé sans répondre à son maître, il émergea petit à petit de son sommeil. Magnus lui caressait les cheveux pendant qu'il émergeait doucement, l'hybride se leva et partir chercher son petit déjeuner pour revenir manger dans le canapé. Il termina avant de venir frotter sa tête contre le torse de Magnus.

\- Qu'est que tu veux faire aujourd'hui, demanda Magnus en le regardant.

Il haussa les épaules, l'asiatique lui sourit doucement et lui proposa de flâner en ville. Il miaula de joie, ils se préparèrent et aller en ville toute la journée. Magnus l'emmena se promener le long des côtes, il fut heureux de sentir l'air de la mer.

\- C'est joli n'est ce pas, observa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en regardant les vagues de la mer s'échouer sur la plage, il regarda la plage avec envie. Il se tourna vers son maître en rabattant ses oreilles doucement, il le regarda, attendri.

\- Vas-y, accorda Magnus.

Il détacha sa laisse pour le laisser tremper ses pieds dans l'eau, il le regardait de loin rire dans l'eau, il fut attendri devant la scène. L'hybride revint vers lui avec un sourire éclatant, il le caressa ses cheveux avant de lui remettre la laisse à son cou.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tête avant de suivre Magnus dans un café au bord de la jetée, ils s'assirent dans un café, Magnus lui donna la carte pour commander.

\- Tu veux quoi, questionna Magnus.

Il pointa sur une tarte aux fraises avec un lait, Magnus prit sa commande et appela la serveuse.

\- Je voudrais commander du lait chaud avec une part de tarte aux fraises et un cappuccino avec un muffin aux myrtilles, commanda Magnus.

\- C'est noté, sourit la serveuse.

Le Neko regarda le café avec curiosité avant de s'extasier devant les vagues de la mer, la serveuse ramena leur commande.

\- Voilà votre commande, un laid chaud avec une tarte aux fraises et un cappuccino avec un muffin, commenta la serveuse.

\- Merci, remercia Magnus.

\- Excusez-moi mais est ce que c'est votre Neko, questionna la serveuse.

\- Oui, pourquoi vous me posez cette question, répliqua Magnus méfiant.

\- Parce que je le trouve si mignon et attachant, complimenta la serveuse.

\- Je vous remercie mademoiselle, sourit Magnus.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais toucher ses oreilles, proposa la serveuse.

\- Demandez-lui directement, répondit Magnus.

La serveuse se tourna vers le Neko.

\- Est-ce que je peux te toucher les oreilles, questionna la serveuse.

Il secoua la tête.

\- C'est dommage, désolé de vous avoir dérangé, s'excusa la serveuse.

La serveuse partit en les laissant tout seul, le Neko regarda Magnus qui sirotait son capuccino. Il miaula en fouettant sa queue dans l'air.

\- Si tu veux savoir si je suis en colère contre toi, c'est non, rassura Magnus en mangeant une partie de son muffin.

Il bougea ses oreilles avant de manger sa tarte aux fraises en buvant son lait, après avoir payé leur repas ils continuèrent de se promener sur la plage. L'hybride tira sur le bras de Magnus pour lui montrer une boutique d'antiquité, ils entrèrent dans la boutique. Le Neko s'extasia devant les bibelots qu'il y avait dans la boutique, il vit une vase Ming. Il voulut le toucher mais Magnus attrapa sa main doucement.

\- Ne touche à rien sinon tu risque de tout casser, avertit Magnus.

Il rabattit ses oreilles en arrière pour dire qu'il était désolé, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux avant de parcourir la boutique avant de ressortir. Ils rentrèrent chez eux après cette sortie.

\- Tu as aimé la journée, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête avant d'aller regarder la télé, le maître commença à prépara le dîner. Le Neko entra dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a, questionna Magnus.

Il pointa la cuisine.

\- Tu veux m'aider, compris Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus lui donna quelque petit travail à faire comme éplucher les légumes ou couper les oignons.

\- Tu veux goûter, proposa Magnus en présentant la cuillère de sauce.

Il acquiesça avant de s'emparer de la cuillère pour goûter la sauce, il miaula d'appréciation.

\- Alors c'est bon, demanda Magnus.

Il miaula pour confirmer que c'était bon, il fouetta sa queue sous la joie.

\- Tu veux qu'on prépare un dessert, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tète avant de prendre des pommes.

\- Et tu veux faire quoi avec les pommes, questionna Magnus.

Le Neko sourit malicieusement avant de faire semblant de croquer dans la pomme avant faire semblant de s'évanouir, Magnus riait à ses mimiques. Il l'embrassa sur le front ce qui le fit rire,

\- Je pense que tu vas arrêter de regarder Blanche-neige pendant un bon moment parce que contrairement à elle tu n'as pas les sept nains avec toi, pouffa Magnus.

Il compta sur ses doigts avant de hocher la tête, il sourit.

\- Tu es en train de me faire comprendre la bande et Biscuit est les sept nains, compris Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en riant ce qui fit balancer la tête de Magnus en riant, ils firent une tarte aux pommes. Après avoir dîné et les supplications du Neko, ils regardèrent Blanche-Neige, Magnus lui caressait ses cheveux. Il se blottit encore plus auprès de Magnus, après avoir fini de regarder Blanche-neige, l'hybride alla prendre son bain. Après cela il attendit son maître sortir de la salle de bain en jouant avec sa peluche.

\- Tu m'attendais pour que je te lise une histoire, observa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et prit le livre pour le donner à Magnus, il posa la tête contre le torse de Magnus. Magnus lisait le conte avant de le regarder dormir, il l'embrassa sur son front.

\- Bonne nuit mon chaton, souhaita Magnus.

Le lendemain l'hybride se leva comme à son habitude et rejoignit Magnus dans la cuisine, il frotta sa tête contre le torse de Magnus qui l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

\- Bien dormi, demanda Magnus.

Il miaula doucement avant d'aller regarder des dessins d'animés avec sa peluche dans les mains, Magnus le regarda depuis la cuisine avec un sourire en coin. Il entendit la porte d'entrée sonner.

\- J'y vais, lança Magnus.

Magnus ouvrit la porte et vit que c'était Catarina avec un sachet provenant d'un café.

\- Bonjour Magnus, je suis venu t'apporter le petit déjeuner pour toi et ton Neko, montra Catarina.

\- Tu es un vrai amour Catarina, allez entre, sourit Magnus.

Elle entra et vit le Neko de son meilleur ami en train de regarder la télé en serrant sa peluche prés de lui.

\- Vaux mieux que tu le laisse pour le moment parce qu'il est encore un peu endormi pour l'instant, avertit Magnus en prenant une couverture pour la mettre sur lui.

\- Si tu le dis, j'ai amené un capuccino avec ton muffin préféré et pour Chaton je lui ai amené du lait avec un croissant car je ne sais pas ce que je devais emmener pour lui, expliqua Catarina.

\- Non ça va, c'est parfait au contraire tu as bien choisi pour lui, rassura Magnus.

\- Alors comment c'était les vacances chez tes parents, questionna Catarina.

\- Chaton s'est bien amusé pendant les vacances, mais ce que j'ai trouvé étrange c'était qu'il s'est attaché vite avec la mère des Lightwood comme si ils se connaissent depuis longtemps alors que Maryse ne le connaît pas, raconta Magnus.

\- Peut-être que sa mère ressemblait à Maryse, supposa Catarina.

\- Je ne sais pas Cat, en tout cas il a pleuré quand on est parti de chez eux, se souvint Magnus.

Ils regardèrent le Neko qui regarda ses émissions de télé.

\- D'ailleurs j'ai un truc à t'apprendre, lança Magnus.

\- Quoi donc, demanda Catarina en s'asseyant sur le comptoir.

\- Devine qui est venu me rendre visite, décréta Magnus.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Catarina.

\- Ma très chère ex-petite amie, ironisa Magnus.

\- Camille alias la garce de la terre et qu'est ce qu'elle voulait, questionna Catarina.

\- Son amant l'a quitté pour une autre et elle voulait retourner avec moi, répondit Magnus.

\- Et j'espère que tu as refusé de revenir avec elle, surtout que tu as Chaton, gronda Catarina.

\- Bien sûr que oui que j'ai refusé de retourner avec elle, elle a essayé de me faire du charmes pour que je lui saute de dessus et heureusement que Chaton m'a tiré de cette affaire, souffla Magnus.

\- Dieu soit loué, parce que avec son passer traumatisant et en plus si tu mettais Camille dans sa vie, le pauvre n'aurait pas supporté, grimaça Catarina.

\- Je le sais et puis moi et Camille c'est fini depuis longtemps, dévoila Magnus.

\- Et j'approuve totalement, sourit Catarina.

Le Neko vint dans la cuisine et trouva Catarina assise au comptoir, il bougea les oreilles et vint frotter sa joue contre celle de Catarina qui riait.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Chaton, riait Catarina.

\- Regarde ce que Catarina a apportée pour toi, montra Magnus.

Il miaula de joie en voyant le gobelet de lait avec le pain au chocolat, il frotta sa joue à nouveau contre celle de Catarina avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé avec le petit déjeuner. Catarina regarda cela avec un sourire avant de regarder son amie d'enfance qui avait les yeux brillait de bonheur.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec cette expression, observa Catarina.

\- Quelle expression, questionna Magnus.

\- Cette expression, d'un regard heureux et apaisé, presque amoureux, dévoila Catarina.

\- Tu as dû rêver ma chère Catarina, souffla Magnus.

Magnus se tourna vers son petit déjeuner pour manger et aussi pour ne pas affronter le regard de Catarina.

\- Tu peux détourner le regard mais pas de la vérité, décréta Catarina.

\- Qu'essaye-tu de me dire, questionna Magnus.

\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que tu es en train de tomber amoureux de Chaton, révéla Catarina.

Magnus tourna la tête vers Catarina avant d'éclater de rire, il se tient au plan du travail.

\- Je crois que le fait que tu sortes avec Ragnor t'a fait prendre un peu l'esprit, moi amoureux de Chaton. J'ai juste de l'affection pour lui, sourit Magnus en s'essuyant les larmes.

\- Juste de l'affection pour lui, Magnus je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu as des sentiments pour lui au fond de ton cœur et tu es en train de le cacher, renchérit Catarina.

Magnus regarda le salon avant de soupirer longuement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour atterrir dans sa nuque.

\- J'avais oublié que toi et Tessa pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, tu as raison j'ai des sentiments pour lui, avoua Magnus.

\- Et lui, questionna Catarina.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je ne préfère pas lui demander et cacher mes sentiment pour lui, j'ai peur que tout foire, que ça lui fasse du mal avec le passé qu'il a, cela va le souffrir encore plus, expliqua Manus.

\- Et si ses sentiments à lui sont les mêmes que le tien, questionna Catarina.

\- Je verrai par la suite Catarina, je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, souffla Magnus.

\- Depuis quand as-tu des sentiments pour lui, questionna Catarina.

Magnus se rappela les bons moments qu'il avait eu avec son Chaton.

\- Je ne sais pas, Catarina, quand est ce que j'ai eu des sentiments pour lui, répondit Magnus.

\- Très bonne réponse, sourit Catarina.

\- Comment ça, demanda Magnus confus.

\- D'habitude quand je te demandais quand pour tes sentiments, tu me répondais juste et là non je pense que ces sentiments que tu as pour lui sont pures et innocents, décréta Catarina.

Magnus sourit en regardant sa meilleure amie, le Neko revint dans la cuisine en venant frotter sa tête contre le torse de Magnus.

\- Magnus, articula l'hybride.

\- Oh il sait parler maintenant, constata Catarina.

\- Il sait juste dire mon nom et maman, répondit Magnus en caressant les cheveux de son chaton.

Catarina regarda le Neko avec un air attendri, le téléphone de Catarina sonna, elle se leva pour répondre. Magnus posa son menton sur la tête de son Neko.

\- Je pari que c'est son petit ami vert de jalousie, ricana Magnus.

L'hybride bougea les oreilles avant de pouffer discrètement, Catarina revint dans la cuisine en soupirant.

\- Il est de quelle nuance de vert ? la pomme ? foncé ou clairs ? s'esclaffa Magnus.

\- Tu vas voir par toi-même parce que toute la bande va venir ici, répondit Catarina.

\- Même Will, grimaça Magnus.

\- Même Will, sourit Catarina.

Elle pouffa envoyant les deux qui grimaçaient de la venue de l'Inu, un moment plus tard la porte d'entrée sonna, Catarina alla ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer la bande. Will entra et sauta sur Magnus pour le lécher au visage, Magnus grimaça de dégoût.

\- WILL HERONDALE, on ne lèche pas le visage des gens, gronda Tessa.

\- Mais j'adore lécher au visage de Magnus, sourit Will.

\- Pas moi, je ne sais pas ce que tu as mangé pour que mon beau visage reste affreux à cause de toi, grimaça Magnus en s'essuyant le visage.

\- Toi, un beau visage, ça m'étonnerais, nargua Ragnor.

\- Toi l'ermite reste dans ta montagne, renfrogna Magnus.

Will chercha l'hybride des yeux avant de sourire et de le courser dans tout le loft, l'hybride arriva à se cacher dans la salle de bain et menaça Will avec le pommeau de la douche.

\- Tu n'oseras pas de mouiller, ricana Magnus en gigotant ses doigts.

Il siffla pour le mettre en garde mais Will continua d'avancer sur lui, il actionna l'eau froide, la bande entendit Will crier avant de venir dans le salon tout trempé de la tête aux pieds.

\- Il m'a arrosé avec de l'eau froide, se contenta de dire Will, choqué.

\- Ça t'apprendra d'aller ennuyer Chaton, gronda Tessa.

Le Neko sorti de la salle de bain pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de Magnus, Magnus riait en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis fière de toi mon petit chat,. sourit Magnus en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux

Le Neko miaula avant de frotter sa tête dans le torse de Magnus, Will était penaud d'être trempé.

\- Magnus, même si Will le mérite, est ce que tu as des vêtements propres pour lui, demanda Jem.

\- Bien sûr, attends que je vais aller en chercher, répondit Magnus.

Le Neko alla se réfugier dans les bras de Lily sous le regard jaloux de Raphaël.

\- Hé amigo, Lily est ma petite amie alors je n'aime pas qu'on lui tourne autour, gronda Raphael.

L'hybride rabattit ses oreilles et miaula d'excuse avant de se détacher de Lily, Lily le ramena dans ses bras.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, tu peux rester dans mes bras autant de fois que tu veux, rassura Lily en fouettant sa queue.

Raphaël grogna de jalousie, Ragnor ricana de la jalousie de son ami.

\- Tu ne vas être jaloux d'un Neko qui appartient à Magnus, nargua Ragnor.

\- Je te verrais bien si c'était Catarina, quoique c'est déjà fait, répliqua Raphaël en pointant le doigt.

Ragnor regarda vers le Neko qui était entouré de Tessa, Catarina et Lily qui était en train de le caresser ce qui lui faisait ronronner, les deux tiquèrent en voyant leurs petites amies respectives captivées par l'hybride.

\- Magnus, ramène ton cul immédiatement ici, cria Ragnor.

Magnus revient dans le salon avec Will et Jem sur ses talons.

\- Qu'est que tu veux ma pistache, demanda Magnus.

\- Regarde ça, gronda Raphaël en pointant son Neko.

Magnus regarda son Neko qui était entouré des filles de la bande qui était attendries par lui en le caressant, il tourna vers ses deux amis.

\- Et alors, commenta Magnus.

\- Et alors ton Neko est en train de nous piquer nos copines, s'exclama Ragnor jaloux.

\- Tu sais que le vert de la jalousie ne te va pas au teint, pareil pour toi Raphaël, nargua Magnus.

\- Magnus Bane, tu vas me faire plaisir de dire à ton Neko d'arrêter de faire le beau devant nos copines, ordonna Raphaël.

\- Comme vous voulez mais à votre risque et périls, avertit Magnus.

\- Magnus, gronda Ragnor.

\- D'accord, souffla Magnus.

Magnus vint prés de son Neko qui se réfugia dans ses bras.

\- Mon petit chat, arrête d'attirer l'attention des copines des autres parce qu'ils seront jaloux, commenta Magnus.

\- Comment cela, ils seront jaloux, questionna Catarina en se tournant.

\- Je veux une explication Raphaël, demanda Lily en fouettant sa queue, mécontente.

\- Chérie, tu étais captivée par lui, bredouilla Raphaël.

\- Ragnor, gronda Catarina en tapant des pieds.

\- Je vous ai dis que c'était à vos risque et périls, commenta Magnus en caressant les cheveux de son chaton.

Ragnor et Raphaël déglutirent de peur en voyant la fureur de leurs petites amis, elles leurs passèrent un savon.

\- Vous devriez avoir honte, être jaloux d'un être aussi innocent que Chaton, s'écria Catarina.

\- Il est plus charmant que vous deux, renchérit Lily.

\- Il est très gentil en plus il a l'air d'un enfant ce qui donne l'envie de le prendre dans nos bras, gronda Catarina.

\- On est désolé, s'excusèrent Ragnor et Raphaël

La Neko et la jeune femme firent la sourde oreille au pardon de leurs petits amis, Magnus riait en même temps que Will. Tessa, Jem et l'hybride sourirent aux regards penauds et désolés de Ragnor et Raphaël, Will s'essuya les larmes aux yeux.

\- En tout cas, on sait que vous n'aurez pas des enfants si vous réagissez comme ça, s'esclaffa Will.

Ragnor et Raphaël lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier.

\- Ça vous dirais d'aller au Pandémonium, proposa Tessa.

\- Ça me tente, répondit Lily.

\- Moi aussi je voudrais bien y aller ce soir, accepta Catarina.

\- Et toi Magnus, tu viens, demanda Raphaël.

\- Bien sûr, je viendrais avec Chaton, répondit Magnus.

Il miaula pour confirmer sa présence.

\- Alors ce soir au Pandémonium à 20 heures, proposa Ragnor.

\- D'accord à 20 heures, répondit tout le monde.

\- Au fait Cat, tu passes me récupérer à la maison, proposa Lily.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Catarina.

\- Et moi, demanda Raphaël.

\- Tu pars avec Ragnor, nous ne voulons pas de vous qui êtes jaloux d'un Neko aussi adorable que Chaton, grondèrent les deux filles.

Les deux soupirèrent de concerts ce qui leur value encore deux autres regards meurtriers de la part de leurs copines respectifs, ils s'en allèrent après s'êtres redonné l'horraire pour être sûr de leur rendez-vous.

\- Alors tu es partant pour ce soir, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tête avant de rabattre ses oreilles désolé.

\- Tu es en train de penser aux deux idiots, questionna Magnus.

Il acquiesça de la tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ça arrive toujours, rassura Magnus.

Il pointa son doigt sur Magnus.

\- Tu voudrais savoir si je suis jaloux dans la vie, questionna Magnus.

Il miaula pour répondre oui, Magnus le prit dans ses bras en réfléchissant.

\- Je pense que oui, je suis jaloux, supposa Magnus.

L'hybride fit un cœur avec ses mains, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Si je suis amoureux en ce moment, non pas pour l'instant parce qu'il y a que toi dans ma vie qui compte, répondit Magnus.

Il rougit devant la remarque de Magnus, Magnus lui gratta ses oreilles ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. L'hybride miaula de plaisir.

\- Tu adore vraiment cela n'est ce pas, gloussa Magnus.

Il miaula toujours de plaisir, Magnus arrêta de lui gratter les oreilles. Il posa sa tête sur la jambe de Magnus.

\- Tu veux te reposer, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tête avant de s'assoupir sur les jambes de Magnus, celui-ci caressa ses cheveux.

\- C'est vrai tu compte beaucoup pour moi, sourit Magnus.

Le Neko remua légèrement mais continua de dormir, Magnus regarda ses émissions de télé préférées. Après un moment passé à dormir sur les genoux de Magnus, il se réveilla en se frottant les yeux.

\- Tu as fait une bonne sieste, sourit Magnus.

Il miaula en hochant la tête.

\- Tu as faim, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus commanda du chinois. Ensuite ils mangèrent et passèrent leur après-midi à glander devant la télé, après avoir regardé l'heure sur l'horloge de son salon.

\- C'est l'heure, il faut se préparer, suggéra Magnus.

Le Neko miaula de joie et alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, Magnus lui mit une chemise en flanelle bleue avec un pantalon noir slim. Il essaya d'arranger les cheveux de son Neko, mais en vain.

\- Tes cheveux sont indisciplinés, souffla Magnus.

Il abaissa ses oreilles, Magnus lui fit un sourire rassurant, puis Magnus se prépara en sortant de la salle de bain habillé d'un chemise blanche avec un veste pourpre saupoudrée de paillettes dessus avec un pantalon noir avec des paillets dessus aussi. Ses cheveux étaient en piques avec des mèches de toutes les couleurs, avec quelques paillettes. Le Neko bougea sa queue tout en rougissant devant l'habillement de son maître, Magnus sourit à ses rougissements.

\- Tu me trouve beau, sourit Magnus.

Il hocha la tête timidement, Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon on y va, proposa Magnus.

Il sourit et suivie son maître au club, il fut émerveillé devant beaucoup de monde dans le club alors qu'il était habitué à voir le club vide. Il vit la bande assit dans le carré VIP.

\- Hé alors, demanda Magnus en s'asseyant.

\- On est punis, soupira Ragnor en pointant lui et Raphaël.

Magnus remarqua que Catarina et Lily ne faisaient pas attention à leurs copains, préférant s'occuper de Chaton, il haussa les épaules et appela la serveuse.

\- Vous avez déjà commandé, demanda Magnus.

\- Ouais, mais les filles ont commandé pour elles sans nous consulter, souffla Raphaël.

\- Mes pauvres amours, je vais commander pour vous, nargua Magnus.

\- C'est ça fout toi de nous, de toute façons c'est de ta faute, renfrogna Ragnor.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon Neko est adorable, sourit Magnus.

Il fit un doigt d'honneur à Magnus qui ricana, il commanda pour ses amis avec lui et son chaton. Son Chaton vint se blottir contre lui après avoir échappé aux attentions de Catarina et Lily avec Tessa.

\- Tu t'amuse, questionna Magnus amusé.

Il miaula en regardant les filles qui cajolaient maintenant Jem.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, elles sont toujours comme ça et puis tu es très adorable mon Chaton, complimenta Magnus.

Il rougit avant de pointer la piste de danse, Magnus regarda plusieurs personnes danser sur la piste de danse.

\- Tu veux danser, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête avant de rabaisser ses oreilles en triturant le bout de sa chemise, Magnus comprit et lui prit la main.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à danser, sourit Magnus.

Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse, Magnus prit sa hanche et dansa doucement avec lui.

\- Suis la musique doucement, conseilla Magnus à son oreille.

Il suit la musique en bougeant son corps partout sous le regard réjouissant de Magnus, il bougea tout en riant, après avoir un moment à danser avec Magnus. Il fit comprendre qu'il avait soif à Magnus.

\- Allez viens on va boire un truc, suggéra Magnus.

Ils allèrent à nouveau à leurs tables où la bande était, le Neko ne sachant lesquelles étaient son verre prit un verre d'alcool et le but. Il toussa ce qui inquiéta Magnus.

\- Ça va Chaton, s'inquiéta Magnus en frottant son dos.

Il miaula avant de hoqueter, Magnus cligna les yeux.

\- Magnus, je crois qu'il a bu mon verre qui avait un alcool fort dedans, conclut Jem.

Le Neko avait les joues rouges et riait tout seul, il se blottit contre Magnus en frottant sa tête contre le torse de son maître.

\- Eh bien même ivre il est attaché à Magnus, pouffa Will.

Il siffla contre Will avant de faire la moue avant de rire, il commença à voir deux Magnus ce qui le fit éclater de rire encore plus.

\- Magnus, Magnus, répéta le Neko.

Tout le monde fut étonné de le voir parler sauf Magnus et Catarina.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il reparlait, observa Ragnor.

\- Depuis le réveillon de Noël il reparle, répondit Magnus en voyant l'euphorie de son Neko.

Il miaula de joie en agitant sa queue, il regarda les gens sur la piste de danse. Il prit la main de son maître pour l'entraîner sur la piste, au lieu de danser il sauta comme une puce ce qui faisait rire Magnus.

\- Demain il y aura un Neko qui va avoir la gueule de bois, gloussa Magnus.

Le Neko éclata de rire et se dirigea vers Lily pour la prendre dans ses bras, Lily qui gloussait devant ses attentions.

\- Même ivre tu es toujours adorable, sourit Lily.

Il sauta comme une puce avant de vouloir boire encore mais Magnus lui subtilisa le verre pour boire à sa place, il miaula de mécontentement en boudant comme un enfant.

\- Il n'est pas question que tu boives encore une goutte d'alcool sinon tu vas tomber malade demain et d'ailleurs on va rentrer, suggéra Magnus.

Il soupira longuement avant de suivre Magnus, ils rentrèrent dans le loft.

\- Va mettre ton pyjama et après au lit, commenta Magnus amusé.

Le Neko traîna ses pieds dans la chambre et se changea avant de monter dans le lit et prit le livre de conte pour enfant, Magnus prit le livre en s'allongeant avec lui. Il lui lut le livre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, Magnus se leva et se changea avant d'aller préparer les anti-gueules de bois pour demain. Avant de revenir dormir prés de son Neko qui serra sa peluche contre lui, il sourit à cela avant de se coucher en souriant d'avance au réveil de son Neko.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la gueule de bois du Neko et la découverte d'Izzy. Bisous Glacé.** _ **.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Phantomhive20 : Ravie que ça t'as fait plaisir et voici la suite**

 **Kilynn : J'espère que tu n'es pas saoule dans ton lieu de travail, sinon je coupe ton salaire de moitié XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Kilynn**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 9**_

Le Neko se réveilla en se levant avant de remettre sa tête dans les oreillers en miaulant de douleur, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il gémissait de douleur en mettant une main sur sa tête.

\- Gueule de bois mon chaton, observa Magnus en entrant dans la chambre.

Il miaula misérablement, Magnus vint prés de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Il lui donna une boisson de couleur verdâtre, il fronça le nez devant la boisson.

\- Rassure-toi ce n'est pas Ragnor, plaisanta Magnus.

Il riait doucement avant de boire la boisson avant de grimacer de dégoût, il reposa sa tête sur les coussins en gémissant misérablement.

\- Repose-toi, dans quelque heures tu iras mieux, conseilla Magnus.

Il pointa le doigt sur Magnus.

\- Tu voudrais savoir comment je fais pour ne pas avoir la gueule de bois, pour tout te dire, j'ai l'habitude de boire d'alcool en soirée, expliqua Magnus.

Il essaye de venir frotter sa tête contre le torse de Magnus avant de l'enfouir de nouveau dans les coussins en miaulant de douleur, Magnus lui caressa le dos pour le soutenir.

\- Allez repose-toi, ensuite je t'amènerais quelque chose pour manger, conseilla Magnus.

Il s'endormit en essayant de faire abstraction de son mal de tête, Magnus sorti de la chambre et prépara le petit déjeuner. Après un quart d'heure, son Neko émergea de son sommeil réparateur.

\- Tu te sens mieux, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et se pelotonnes contre Magnus qui lui caressa ses cheveux.

\- Tu as faim, demanda Magnus.

Il secoua la tête pour l'instant, avant de se concentrer.

\- Pas…maintenant, articula le Neko d'une voix rauque.

Magnus fut heureux qu'il sache un peu plus parler, il l'embrassa sur le front. Le Neko sourit avant de regarder la télé en serrant sa peluche.

\- Tu veux regarder un film, proposa Magnus.

Il se leva et alla dans la chambre pour revenir avec le poster de Godfrey Gao, Magnus roula des yeux, amusé.

\- Tu veux regarder un film avec lui dedans, compris Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en rougissant ce qui fit rire Magnus, Magnus chercha un film avec l'acteur pour le mettre. Ils regardèrent le film, l'asiatique vit l'un de ses acteurs préférés dans le film qui était en couple avec l'acteur de son Neko.

\- Nos deux acteurs préféré sont dedans et ils jouent un couple ensemble, n'est ce pas merveilleux, sourit Magnus.

Il riait doucement avant de continuer de regarder le film, après le film le Neko alla chercher son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine et mangea. Magnus qui a reçus un coup de fil, le Neko revint dans le salon.

\- C'était maman, répondit l'asiatique devant sa question muette.

\- Maman, articula l'hybride.

\- Oui maman, elle nous a appelé pour prévenir de l'anniversaire de Biscuit qui se déroulera la semaine prochaine, expliqua Magnus.

Il miaula avant de bouger les oreilles, Magnus lui caressa les oreilles ce qui le fit ronronner.

\- Je sais tu veux offrir un cadeau à Biscuit n'est ce pas, comprit Magnus.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Alors direction le centre commercial, sourit Magnus.

Ils allèrent au centre commercial, ils marchèrent dans la galerie commerciale avant que le Neko ne tire la manche de Magnus pour montrer le magasin de bijoux.

\- Tu veux lui offrir un bijou, proposa Magnus.

\- Oui, articula le Neko.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin de bijoux, le Neko parcourut la vitrine pour chercher un bijou pour Clary. Il tomba sur un bracelet en argent qui avait un pendentif en cœur en cristal violet entouré d'ailes d'anges qui étaient assez fines, Magnus vint le voir.

\- Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose, demanda Magnus.

Il montra le bracelet en argent, Magnus posa sa main sur sa tête pour frotter ses cheveux.

\- Tu as bien trouvé, je suis sûr que biscuit va adorer ton cadeau, glissa Magnus.

Il miaula de joie en agitant sa queue, Magnus paya l'achat et le donna à son Neko. Ils flânèrent encore une fois dans le centre commercial.

\- Et si on allait manger une glace, proposa Magnus.

Il sourit comme réponse, ils allèrent dans un café. Magnus commanda une coupe de crème glacée sous le regard curieux de son chaton.

\- Tu veux la même chose que moi, demanda Magnus.

\- Oui, articula le Neko en fouettant sa queue dans l'air.

\- Mettez deux coupes de crèmes glacés, commanda Magnus.

\- Bien, répondit le serveur.

Ils s'assirent dans le café, le serveur amena deux coupes de glaces avec une sauce au caramel dessus.

\- Voilà votre commande, informa le serveur.

Le Neko saliva devant sa coupe de glace, il prit sa cuillère et commença à manger sa crème en gémissant de plaisir. Magnus sourie en le voyant déguster sa coupe avec plaisir.

\- Alors, tu adore ta crème glacé, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en dégusta sa cuillère, il termina sa glace en même temps que Magnus. Ils achetèrent un autre cadeau que Magnus avait choisi pour Clary avant de rentrer chez eux, quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, l'hybride alla s'asseoir dans le canapé pour regarder la télé après avoir récupéré sa peluche.

\- Tu veux quoi pour manger, demanda Magnus.

Il prit la carte de sushis et la lui montra en souriant, ce qui fit rire Magnus.

\- D'accord, je vais commander des sushis pour toi, ria Magnus.

Il commanda des sushis pour eux deux, l'hybride continua de regarder la télé. Magnus commença à nettoyer un peu la maison, il tria le linge et regarda la peluche de son Neko qui avait commencé à avoir une couleur jaunâtre à cause de la poussière.

\- Tu veux que je lave ta peluche, proposa Magnus.

Il secoua la tête, Magnus hocha la tête en lui caressant les cheveux. Il continua de faire le ménage et il revint s'asseoir dans le canapé prés de son Neko, Magnus se leva pour aller chercher leurs repas.

\- Voilà les sushis mon petit chat, signala Magnus.

Le Neko miaula de plaisir devant les sushis ce qui fit rigoler Magnus, Président Miaou sortit de sa cachette pour venir manger le repas en même temps qu'eux.

\- On dirait que tous les félins de la maison sont présents pour déguster des poissons crus, ricana Magnus.

L'hybride riait à la remarque de Magnus, il dégusta les sushis en gémissant de plaisirs. Magnus souriait de joie en le voyant.

\- Après on va faire notre valise pour aller chez maman plus tard, proposa Magnus.

\- Maman, articula le Neko.

Ils mangèrent leurs repas avant de commencer à préparer leur valise, le Neko regarda son maître mettre des vêtements dans les valises.

\- Tu es content qu'on aille chez mes parents n'est ce pas, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en souriant tout agitant sa queue, il bougea ses oreilles en regardant son maître.

\- Oui, nous pourrons aller voir les Lightwood, sourit Magnus.

Il sourit encore plus, il avait hâte d'y aller pour revoir les Lightwood, surtout Maryse. Quelque temps plus tard ils partaient tout les deux chez les parents de Magnus pour l'anniversaire de Clary, le Neko serra fort sa mère de substituions dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'a beaucoup manqué aussi mon bébé, sourit Melati.

Magnus vint prendre sa mère dans ses bras à son tour, Melati le serra aussi.

\- Où sont papa et Biscuit, questionna Magnus ne les voyant pas.

\- Ton père est à son bureau et Clary est à l'école, répondit Melati.

\- D'accord, je vais aller défaire les valises, lança Magnus.

\- Je vais dans le jardin si tu me cherches, avertis Melati.

Magnus allait monter quand il fut tiré par la manche par son Neko, il le regarda qui pointait du doigt sur sa mère.

\- Vas-y tu peux aller avec elle si tu veux, accorda Magnus.

Il frotta sa tête contre son torse avant de suivre Melati dans le jardin, il vit plusieurs plante et fleur dans le jardin. Il ria en voyant des papillons voler autour du jardin, il courra derrière eux avant de revenir prés de Melati qui s'occupait du jardin. Il pencha la tête sur le coté.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je fais, je suis en train de jardiner c'est-à-dire de planter des fleurs, m'occuper d'elle ou les arroser, expliqua Melati.

Il regarda les graines dans la main de la mère de son maître, celle-ci lui donna quelque graine avant de lui montrer comment les faire pousser. Il planta certaines graines dans la terre avant de les arroser.

\- Avant Magnus m'aidait à planter des fleurs avec Clary quand ils étaient petits mais maintenant ils ont grandi et passe leurs temps à faire d'autre chose, se souvint Melati nostalgique.

Il miaula en frottant sa joue contre celle de Melati, mais comme sa joue était sale avec la terre il tacha sa mère adoptive de boue. Il miaula d'excuse en rabattant ses oreilles penaudes, elle lui caressa le visage en souriant rassurant.

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée parce que tu m'as taché voyons, rassura Melati.

Il se refugia dans ses bras, Melati caressa son dos avant de continuer à faire leur jardinage. Magnus les avait rejoins et observa la scène avec un sourire sur les lèvres en voyant son Neko s'amuser en jardinant, il sortit de la maison.

\- Tu t'amuse, demanda Magnus.

Il se leva et tira la manche de Magnus pour lui montrer les plantes qu'il avait planté dans le jardin, Magnus lui nettoya un peu le visage avec sa main.

\- J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elles vont pousser, souhaita Magnus.

Il donna quelque graine dans la main de Magnus.

\- Tu veux que moi aussi je plante quelques graines dans le sol, commenta Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en souriant de joie ce qui fait fondre Magnus, il rejoignit son Neko pour planter quelques graines dans la terre. Melati observa la scène avec attendrissement, elle remarqua les yeux brillant d'amour de son fils. Elle comprit que son fils était amoureux de son Neko, elle regarda dans ceux du Neko qui étaient pareils. Elle comprit que les deux étaient amoureux de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Eh bien Chaton, tu as fait un exploit en proposant à Magnus de venir se joindre à nous pour jardiner, gloussa Melati.

\- Maman, s'offusqua Magnus.

\- Depuis que vous avez 13 ans, toi et Clary n'êtes plus venu dans le jardin pour m'aider, renfrogna Melati faussement.

\- Parce que je trouve que c'est salissant, répliqua Magnus.

Melati roula des yeux et prit le tuyau d'arrosage pour arroser les plantes qu'ainsi que les graines que chaton avait planté, le Neko attendit devant les graines planté.

\- Tu sais chéri, elles ne vont pas pousser maintenant. Ça va prendre beaucoup de temps tu sais, expliqua Melati.

Il agita ses oreilles qui étaient pleines de terre, Melati sourit et le dépoussièra un peu. Il avait de la terre de la tête aux pieds, il en avait même dans ses cheveux.

\- On dirait que tu t'es roulé dans la terre, ria Melati.

\- Direction la salle de bain, suggéra Magnus en souriant.

Le Neko éclata de rire et suivie son maître dans la salle de bain, l'asiatique le laissa prendre son bain mais quand il ressortit il y avait encore de la terre dans ses cheveux humide.

\- Magnus, articula le Neko lassé.

\- Attends, je vais venir t'aider pour retirer la terre dans tes cheveux, apaisa Magnus.

Il l'emmena dans la salle de bains et lava ses cheveux avant d'utiliser un peigne pour retirer les particules de terres qu'il y avait dans ses cheveux, il les rinça avant de les essuyer.

\- Et voilà tu es tout propre maintenant, commenta Magnus.

Il miaula de remerciement, ils descendirent l'escalier et rejoignirent Melati dans la cuisine qui préparait un gâteau.

\- Tu es en train de préparer quoi maman, demanda Magnus.

\- J'hésite ente une tarte aux poire ou une tarte aux pomme, hésita Melati.

Le Neko regarda malicieusement Magnus en prenant une pomme, Melati l'observa jongler avec la pomme avec son épaules tout en la donnant à Magnus. Magnus prit la pomme et le regarda amusé, Melati fit sourire confus.

\- Je crois que tu regardes un peu trop de film de Disney, observa Magnus.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe, questionna Melati.

\- Chaton vient d'imiter Aladin en donnant la pomme à Jasmine dans le film, expliqua Magnus.

\- Oh, fit Melati.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait cela, la dernière fois il a imité blanche –neige, pouffa Magnus.

Melati rigola en imaginant la scène, elle décida de faire une tarte aux pommes pour lui. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer.

\- Je suis rentrée, cria Clary.

\- Dans la cuisine, signala Melati.

La rouquine entra dans la cuisine, le Neko sauta sur sa meilleure amie qui riait, contente de le revoir.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir et en plus que tu sois là pour mon anniversaire, sourit Clary.

Il sourit avant de frotter sa joue contre celle de Clary, Magnus vint embrasser sa petite sœur adoptive.

\- Comment vas-tu, demanda Magnus.

\- Ça va, je suis un peu fatiguée par les examens mais tout va bien, répondit Clary.

\- Tu continue à voir blondinet, grinça Magnus.

\- Oui, il est mon petit ami et je l'aime Magnus. Il m'aime aussi alors ne te fais pas de bile pour moi, rassura Clary.

Magnus murmura dans sa barbe des choses inintelligible, Clary roula des yeux avant de prendre le Neko par la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Elle était excitée par la présence de son meilleur ami, à un tel point que sa queue s'agitait dans tout les sens.

\- Alors quoi de neuf, questionna Clary.

Il raconta Clary en mimant la soirée où ils étaient avec la bande, il expliqua aussi la gueule de bois qu'il avait eu.

\- Oh mon pauvre, tu as eu la gueule de bois, grimaça Clary.

Il miaula de douleur en se souvenant comment sa tête le faisait souffrir, Clary le réconforta en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Tu as coupé tes cheveux, remarqua Clary.

Il acquiesça en souriant.

\- Je parie que Magnus a coupé tes cheveux, supposa Clary.

Il miaula pour confirmer les paroles de Clary, elle lui proposa de regarder un film en attendant le dîner. Ils regardaient ensemble le film, quand Magnus entra dans la chambre.

\- Le dîner est prêt, avertit Magnus.

Ils descendirent tous es trois, ils passèrent à table. Clary remarqua que son père n'était pas là.

\- Papa est toujours au bureau, observa Clary.

\- Oui, il y une réunion importante et donc il va rentrer tard, renchérit Melati.

Elle hocha la tête et mangea son repas, le Neko agitait la queue en mangeant. Il miaula de joie en voyant la tarte à la pomme de Melati, tout le monde rigola devant son air de joie en voyant la tarte à la pomme. Clary proposa après le dîner un film.

\- Tu veux regarder quel film, demanda Clary.

L'hybride haussa les épaules avant de réfléchir, il montra le film avec Harry Shum Jr sous le regard amusé de Magnus.

\- Tu l'a déjà vu ce film et si ma mémoire est bonne c'est celui où il est torse nu dedans, n'est ce pas, commenta Magnus amusé.

L'hybride rougit furieusement ce qui fit rire Clary et Magnus, ils mirent le film. Le Neko miaula de plaisir en voyant son acteur préféré torse nu.

\- Il faut que je lui touche deux mots pour d'essayer de pervertir mon Neko comme ça, gronda Magnus faussement.

Clary riait alors que le Neko rougissait encore plus, Asmodée rentra et les vit dans le salon en train de regarder un film.

\- Bonsoir les enfants, salua Asmodée.

\- Bonjour papa, répondirent Clary et Magnus.

Le Neko miaula pour saluer Asmodée qui lui caressa les cheveux comme un père le ferrait avec ses enfants, Melati vint accueillir son mari et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Ils continuèrent de regarder le film, après le film ils montèrent dans la chambre. Magnus était partie dans la cuisine pour faire leur rituel.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à mon anniversaire, sourit Clary.

L'hybride pencha la tête sous la curiosité en entendant parler de l'anniversaire, Clary comprit avant de lui sourire en maudissant l'ancien maître du Neko.

\- Un anniversaire c'est le jour de ta naissance que l'on fête, par exemple pour mon anniversaire j'aurai 16 ans. Maman prépare mon gâteau préféré et papa m'emmène toujours sur la tombe de mes parents biologique car c'est le seule jour où je voudrais les voir, Magnus m'offre des fleurs et puis le soir on fait la fête et puis je souffle sur les bougies de mon gâteau d'anniversaire. Je découvre mes cadeaux tout mangeant mon gâteau, expliqua Clary en balançant sa queue.

Le Neko agita aussi sa queue sous la joie.

\- Tu as quel âge d'ailleurs, questionna Clary.

\- Il a 18 ans mais je ne sais pas sa date de naissance, répondit Magnus en entrant dans la chambre.

Le Neko baissa les oreilles de tristesse, il sentit une main rassurante lui caresser les cheveux. Il leva la tête pour voir Magnus lui sourire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on fêtera ton anniversaire le jour où je t'ai adopté, rassura Magnus.

Il se jeta dans les bras de son maître pour frotter sa tête contre son torse, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux en souriant. Il lui donna sa tasse de chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve.

\- Au faite Magnus, j'ai invité la bande pour mon anniversaire, informa Clary.

\- C'est cool mais quand tu dis la bande, tu as dis à Tessa aussi, questionna Magnus soupçonneux.

\- Oui même elle je l'invite, pourquoi, questionna Clary.

Clary bougea ses oreilles en regardant son frère et son Neko faire une grimace de dégoût.

\- Explication, demanda Clary.

\- Tessa a deux Hybride, pour être précis deux Inu, Jem et Will. Le souci tu vois c'est que cet Inu puant qu'est Will adore me lécher le visage en plus de Chaton, grimaça Magnus.

Clary s'écroula de rire en entendant l'histoire de Magnus, elle essuya les larmes de ses yeux à force de rire aux mésaventures de Magnus et de Chaton.

\- Essaye de l'éviter, tenta Clary.

\- C'est ce que Chaton fait à chaque fois que Will nous rend visite, souffla Magnus.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant que Clary ne parte de la chambre en les laissant seul, Chaton se leva et fouilla dans sa valise pour récupérer sa peluche avec son livre et remonta sur le lit. Magnus lui prit le livre et lut une nouvelle histoire pour lui, il s'endormit la tête sur le torse de Magnus. Magnus l'embrassa sur le front, avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet. Le lendemain le Neko se leva en se frottant les yeux, il descendit l'escalier avec sa peluche. Il entra dans la cuisine pour voir sa mère de substituions, celle-ci faisait des crêpes.

\- Tu es réveillé, remarqua Melati.

Il miaula de sommeil, elle l'embrassa sur le front. Il se dirigea vers le salon et commença à regarder la télé, Melati vint le voir avec une assiette de crêpe.

\- Tiens voilà des crêpes pour toi, signala Melati.

Il mangea ses crêpes mais il regarda Melati en agitant ses oreilles, Melati lui caressa ses cheveux.

\- Magnus est parti chercher ses amis à l'aéroport, répondit Melati.

Il miaula de tristesse en sachant l'absence de son maître, Melati le consola.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir vite pour toi, rassura Melati.

Ils entendirent Magnus rentrer dans la maison, le Neko se leva et se jeta dans les bras de l'asiatique. Magnus fut étonné de le voir.

\- Il t'a cherché partout, révéla Melati.

\- J'étais juste parti chercher la bande pour l'anniversaire de Biscuit, apaisa Magnus.

Il miaula en frottant sa tête contre le torse de Magnus, Magnus le serra dans ses bras.

\- Oh que tu es adorable, gloussa Lily en entrant dans la maison.

Le Neko se détacha de Magnus avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Lily ce qui fit râler Raphaël, Tessa et Catarina, après avoir salué la mère de Magnus, commencèrent à cajoler le Neko. Melati regarda les filles de la bande cajoler le Neko qui miaula de plaisir devant l'attention des filles, elle sourit.

\- Eh bien Chaton a beaucoup d'admiratrice, gloussa Melati.

\- C'est toujours comme ça, ricana Magnus.

Elle riait en même temps que son fils, Will sauta sur le Neko pour le lécher au visage quand l'hybride comprit le manœuvre de l'Inu et commença à courir. L'Inu le coursa dans tout le salon pour aller ensuite dans la cuisine avant que tout le monde entende un cri, ils virent Will trempé de la tête aux pieds.

\- Il m'a encore arrosé, grimaça Will.

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas l'embêter, gronda Tessa.

Tout le monde riait de la mine boudeuse de Will, les enfants Lightwood arrivèrent dans la maison. Le Neko sauta dans les bras d'Izzy qui riait en le voyant, il frotta sa joue contre celle d'Izzy.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, sourit Izzy qui lui caressa les cheveux.

Il fit de même avec Max qui fut blasé, il vint discrètement prés de Jace qui lui tapota sur la tête. Il regarda autour d'eux en rabattant ses oreilles.

\- Nos parents viendront plus tard, maman sera très contente de te revoir elle aussi j'en suis sûr, rassura Izzy.

Il miaula avant de se réfugier à nouveau dans les bras de Magnus, le soir ils étaient tous dans le salon.

\- Ça vous dirait de jouer à un jeu, proposa Will.

\- D'accord mais pas de cartes, je n'ai pas envie que Catarina me déplume encore, brailla Raphaël.

\- Mauvais joueur, répondit Catarina.

\- Et si on jouait à action ou vérité, proposa Clary.

\- Je suis partant, beugla Jace.

Tout le monde fut partant.

\- Avec ou sans les PG, demanda Simon.

\- Avec les PG, sourit Izzy de malice.

Le Neko tira la manche de Magnus qui l'expliqua de ce qu'est le jeu, il fouetta sa queue dans tout les sens sous l'excitation.

\- Alors qui commence, comme c'était Clary qui a proposé alors tu commences, prévint Tessa.

\- D'accord, Will action ou vérité, proposa Clary.

\- Action, répondit Will.

\- Va dans la cuisine et puis revins avec le premier légume que tu vois, ordonna Clary.

Will s'exécuta et revint avec une carotte.

\- C'est à mon tour, alors Raphaël action ou vérité, sourit Will en se frottant les mains.

\- Vérité, répondit Raphaël.

\- T'es pas drôle, bouda Will.

\- Allez pose ta foutue, question râla Raphaël.

\- Quand est la dernière fois que tu es partie à l'église avec Magnus, demanda Will.

\- Depuis qu'il a fait un scandale dans l'église à moitié débraillé et bourré, répliqua Raphaël.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas de ce jour, réfléchit Magnus.

\- Normal, c'était le jour où toi et Ragnor avait fait la fête la veille et tu avais passé la nuit dehors et quand tu es rentré à la maison, c'était pour t'écrouler dans le canapé en ronflant, raconta Clary.

\- Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi maman m'avait interdit de sortir pendant trois mois, réalisa Magnus.

\- Raphaël à ton tour, commenta Lily.

\- Magnus action ou vérité, demanda Raphaël.

\- Action mon petit Raphaël, répondit Magnus.

\- Embrasse la personne que tu apprécies le moins, ordonna Raphaël.

\- Avec ou sans la langue, demanda Magnus.

\- Avec, sourit Raphaël.

Magnus sourit malicieusement et s'approcha de Ragnor, il l'embrassa avant de reculer en riant. Ragnor s'essuya de dégoût.

\- Je crois que je vais gerber, la prochaine fois garde ta langue parce que c'est dégoûtant, grimaça Ragnor.

\- Dis plutôt que je t'ai fais rêver, ricana Magnus.

Le Neko avait regardé le baiser, il fut mécontent que son maître embrasse quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il siffla doucement contre Ragnor ce que remarqua Izzy, ils firent le tour quand ce fut le tour de Izzy.

\- Chaton, action ou vérité, demanda Izzy.

Il se concentra en bougeant les oreilles.

\- Action, articula le Neko d'une voix rauque.

\- Embrasse Magnus sur la bouche, ordonna Izzy en souriant malicieusement.

Le Neko regarda son maître timidement, il s'approcha en rabattant ses oreilles en arrière. Magnus lui prit le visage et l'embrassa doucement sur ses lèvres, le Neko rougissait en baissant le regard.

\- Et si on allait se coucher, proposa Clary en baillant.

\- D'accord, répondit tout le monde.

Tous montèrent à l'étage, Izzy retint le Neko pendant quelque minute. Le Neko la regarda avec curiosité.

\- Dis moi franchement Chaton, tu es amoureux de Magnus n'est ce pas, découvrit Izzy.

Il rougit avant d'hocher la tête en rabattant ses oreilles en arrière, Izzy lui caressa le visage.

\- Je l'ai découvert quand Magnus avait embrassé Ragnor, tu avais sifflé contre Ragnor doucement, révéla Izzy.

Il hocha la tête avant de mettre un doigt devant sa bouche pour faire comprendre Izzy de ne rien dire, Izzy l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ton secret sera bien gardé, confia Izzy.

Il miaula de remerciement avant de rentrer dans sa chambre ainsi que celle de Magnus, il rejoignit Magnus qui l'attendait avec son livre pour lire. Il se blottit contre lui en prenant sa peluche, il s'endormit pendant la lecture de Magnus. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Clary, le Neko avait sauté dans les bras de Maryse qui fut contente de la revoir, Maryse se sentait apaisée quand elle avait Chaton dans les bras.

\- A chaque fois que je t'ai dans mes bras, je me sens apaisée, avoua Maryse.

Il miaula avant de rejoindre Magnus dans le salon qui fusillait Jace qui était un peu trop proche de Clary à son goût, Maryse l'observa de loin.

\- Ça va Maryse, questionna Melati en lui donnant une coupe de champagne.

\- Tout va bien, c'est juste que j'ai toujours cette impression avec Chaton. Mon cœur avait souffert pendant 15 ans après l'enlèvement de mon fils aîné, et maintenant quand je regarde Chaton mon cœur s'est apaisé de cette souffrance, expliqua Maryse.

\- C'est parce que tu penses que ton fils aurait été exactement comme Chaton aujourd'hui, rassura Melati.

\- Si tu savais à quel point mon fils me manque et que je voudrais qu'il soit là aujourd'hui, souhaita Maryse.

Melati mit une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer, le Neko offrit son cadeau à Clary. Clary découvrit son cadeau.

\- C'est magnifique, merci Chaton, embrassa Clary sur la joue.

\- Tu peux lui mettre le bracelet, proposa Magnus à son Neko.

Le Neko lui mit le bracelet autour du poignet de Clary qui le remercia encore une fois, Magnus le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Le Neko ronronna de plaisir sous les caresse de son maître, quand ils entendirent un verre brisé. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la source et virent Maryse, choquée,

\- Maman ça va, s'inquiéta Izzy.

Maryse ne répondit pas à sa fille mais fixa le Neko avec choque, elle s'approcha de lui avant de mettre une main sur sa bouche. Elle prit le Neko dans ses bras en pleurant, Robert qui avait entendu le fracas entra dans le salon et vit sa femme qui pleurait en prenant Chaton dans ses bras.

\- Maryse, interpella Robert.

\- Maman, qu'est qu'il se passe, pourquoi est ce que tu pleures, s'inquiéta Jace.

Maryse continua de pleurer en serrant encore plus Chaton, elle l'embrassa partout sur son visage. Elle s'essuya le visage avant de respirer profondément.

\- Maryse tout va bien, demanda Melati confuse.

\- Maintenant tout va pour le mieux, oui tout va pour le mieux, sourit Maryse avec une voix enrouée.

\- Alors pourquoi est ce tu pleurais, questionna Robert.

Maryse se tourna vers son mari en agitant sa queue.

\- Tu m'avais demandé une preuve de mes soupçons n'est ce pas, alors la voilà, informa Maryse

Robert était confus, Maryse prit l'hybride par les épaules et le tourna de dos avant de tirer son t-shirt vers le bas. Robert écarquilla les yeux.

\- Impossible, souffla Robert choqué.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous me tuez maintenant il n'y aura pas de suite XD. Dans le prochain chapitre l'identité retrouvée et la déclaration du Neko et de Magnus. Bisous glacée.**

 _ **Kilynn : ah bah enfin ! Ouiiiii (pas grand chose à dire de plus vu que ça fait 3 chapitre que j'attend ça xD) vite la suite ! Bisous Mouillés.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Phantomhive20 : Ravie que ça te fasse plaisir, voilà la suite**

 **Lord Célestin : Et oui j'avais éparpillé quelque indice.**

 **Kilynn : Être patiente, ça paie parfois XD, voila la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma bêta Kilynn**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le Chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 10**_

Magnus était confus en voyant Robert et Maryse se comport **er** étrangement, surtout que Maryse **avait** montré la tache de naissance de son chaton devant tout le monde. Tout les Lightwood étaient choqué en voyant la tache de naissance sur la nuque de Chaton.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il a cette tache, questionna Max confus,

Robert s'approcha de l'hybride en laissant couler ses larmes sur ses joues, d'une main tremblante il toucha la tache de naissance.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe, demanda Magnus.

\- Magnus, cette tache de naissance est l'emblème de notre famille, avoua Maryse d'une voix enrouée.

Robert prit Chaton dans ses bras en pleurant, le Neko ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec Maryse et Robert.

\- Je te l'avais dit que je ne me trompai **s** pas, renifla Maryse en caressant le dos de son mari.

Robert continuait de pleurer avant de reculer pour s'essuyer **ses** larmes, il embrassa le Neko sur le front comme un père le ferrai **t** à ses enfants.

\- Papa, maman que se passe t-il, questionna Max.

\- Il a la tache de naissance et alors, questionna Jace.

Robert et Maryse s'essuyaient leurs larmes avant de se tourner vers les trois autres, seule Izzy comprit la situation. Elle s'approcha de ses parents et du Neko.

\- Alors c'est lui, sanglota Izzy en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

\- Oui c'est lui Izzy, répondit Maryse.

Izzy sauta dans les bras du Neko qui, lui, frotta sa joue contre celle humide d'Izzy, Melati s'avança.

\- Maryse tu pourrais nous éclair **er** s'il te plait, demanda Melati.

\- Melati, c'est lui, Chaton est notre fils qui **a** été enlevé il y a de cela 15 ans, avoua Maryse.

Tout le monde fut choqué par la nouvelle, Magnus regarda son Neko qui fut choqué par la vérité.

\- Comment cela vote fils, questionna Magnus.

\- Dans notre famille, nous avons une tache de naissance dans la nuque en forme de flamme, Izzy et Max **l'on eu aussi à leur naissance**. Et notre fils disparue a aussi cette tache, répondit Robert.

\- Alors Chaton est mon frère aîné, compri **t** Max.

\- Oui, mon bébé, c'est ton frère, sourit Maryse.

Le Neko regarda Maryse qui lui sourit maternelle **ment** , il se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Alors comment s'appelle t-il, questionna Magnus.

\- Il s'appelle Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, avoua Maryse.

Le Neko s'arrêta de respirer une minute en entendant son prénom au complet, il **se** sentait exister et **heureux d'avoir enfin** une identité. Il miaula de reconnaissante envers ses parents biologique **s**.

\- Maman, articula le Neko en s'adressant à Maryse.

\- Oui, je suis ta mère, souffla Maryse en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Maman, sanglota le Neko.

Le Neko commença à **pleurer** dans les bras de sa mère, il pleura pendant un bon moment dans ses bras en mélangeant ses larmes avec celle de Maryse qui fut heureuse de sentir son fils auprès d'elle. Tous pleuraient en voyant la scène, Melati sentit un pincement au cœur en les voyants. Elle s'était attachée aussi à Chaton en le considérant comme son fils, le Neko se détacha de sa mère qui essuya ses larmes.

\- Pardonne-moi mon fils, si je n' **étais** pas rentré **e** dans la maison pour prendre Isabelle qui pleurait, tu n'aurais pas été enlevé, s'excusa Maryse en rabattant ses oreilles en arrière.

Le Neko l **a** rassura en frottant sa joue contre celle humide de Maryse, il releva la tête et regarda Melati avant de miauler. Il se mordit les lèvres en les regardant tout **e** les deux, en rabattant ses oreilles, coupables.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a Chaton, demanda Magnus en le voyant.

Il se détacha de sa mère avant de se réfugi **er** dans les bras de Magnus, Clary réfléchit et elle sourit.

\- Je crois savoir ce qu'il ne va pas, il **se** sent coupable envers maman et Maryse parce **qu'il** ne veut pas **leur** faire de la peine, sourit Clary.

\- Oh mon chéri, tu ne me fais pas **de** la peine, au contraire, tu auras deux maman, souffla Melati.

Il regarda Maryse et Melati qui leur tendaient leurs bras, il alla se réfugi **er** dans les bras de ses deux mères.

\- Tu es notre fils à tout **e** les deux, rassura Maryse.

Maryse a raison, tu peux nous appeler maman, renchérit Melati.

\- Maman, articula le Neko en s'adressant **aux deux.**

Il resta dans les bras des deux femmes, ils refirent la fête de plus belle. Clary fut contente de sa fête surtout qu'elle eu une voiture de la part d'Asmodée, mais son plus beau **était** d'avoir le nom de son meilleur ami. Puis fut l'heure de partir pour tout le monde.

\- Tu veux **aller** à la maison ou tu veux rester ici, proposa Maryse.

Il voulait aller chez lui mais il ne voulait pas se séparer de Magnus, il prit la main de Magnus en miaulant. Maryse sourit en comprenant que son fils était attaché à son maître.

\- Magnus, si ça **ne** te dérange pas de venir à la maison, proposa Maryse.

\- Au contraire, au moins j'aurai l'œil sur blondinet, répondit Magnus fusillant Jace du regard.

\- Je vais aller préparer vos sacs, suggéra Melati.

Le Neko monta dans la chambre pour récupérer sa peluche et son livre d'histoire avant de revenir dans le salon, les Lightwood s'en allèrent avec Clary, Magnus et l'hybride. Arrivé chez eux, Maryse prit la main de son fils et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

\- Voilà ta chambre, tu dormais ici avant ton enlèvement, montra Maryse.

Le Neko regarda la chambre qu'il avait vu la première fois, malgré les années **qui avaient** passé, Maryse avait gardé la chambre vivant **e** en sachant que son fils allait revenir. Seul le lit avait été remplacé pour un lit plus grand.

\- Je vais vous laisser, bonne nuit Magnus, souhaita Maryse.

\- Bonne nuit Maryse, répondit Magnus.

\- Bonne nuit à toi mon fils, souhaita Maryse en l'embrassant sur le front encore une fois.

Maryse les laissa tout seul, le Neko mit son pyjama et s'installa sur le lit en attendant Magnus qui était parti se changer. Magnus arriva et s'installa en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Alors tu t'appelle Alexander, sourit Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et il **lui** fit comprendre qu'il n' **était** pas encore habitué à son nom, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tu vas t'habituer, ne t'en fais **pas,** promis Magnus.

Magnus prit le livre d'histoire et commença à lire un conte pour lui, il s'endormit la tête sur le torse de Magnus. Le lendemain il se réveilla en se frottant les yeux, il descendit de l'escalier en entrant dans la cuisine pour voir sa mère faire le petit déjeun **er**.

\- Tu es réveillé mon chéri, remarqua Maryse.

Il hocha la tête en serrant sa peluche, il se dirigea vers le salon où il regarda les dessins animés. Magnus entra dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Maryse, salua Magnus.

\- Bonjour Magnus, répondit Maryse.

\- Chaton, enfin je veux dire Alexander est réveillé, questionna Magnus.

\- Tu peux toujours l'appeler Chaton si tu veux, sourit Maryse.

Magnus lui rendit son sourire, Maryse le prit dans ses bras. Magnus l **a** serra dans ses bras, **un peu** confus.

\- Merci Magnus, j'ai une dette éternelle envers toi, **merci mille fois** d'avoir ramené mon fils, remercia Maryse.

\- Ce n'est rien Maryse, répondit Magnus.

Maryse se détacha de Magnus pour retournée faire le petit déjeun **er.**

\- Il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir, questionna Maryse en bougeant ses oreilles.

\- Quoi donc, demanda Magnus.

\- As-tu avoué à mon fils que tu l'aime, questionna Maryse en fouettant sa queue.

Magnus déglutina avant de s'étouff **er** avec sa salive, il écarquilla les yeux en regardant la mère de son Chaton.

\- Comment… commença Magnus.

\- Comment je le sais, c'est facile tu l **e** regarde avec amour et tendresse. Et quand il sourit tu as les yeux qui brillent de joie et d'amour, expliqua Maryse.

\- Touché, c'est vrai je suis amoureux de votre fils, avoua Magnus.

Maryse se retourna et lui caressa le visage, elle lui sourit maternellement en agitant légèrement ses oreilles.

\- Tu as ma bénédiction Magnus, confia Maryse.

Magnus hocha la tête en la remerciant, Alexander rentra dans la cuisine avec sa peluche et vint frotter sa tête contre le torse de Magnus qui lui caressa ses cheveux. Il frotta sa joue contre celle de Maryse.

\- Maman, articula l'hybride.

\- Alec, interpella Maryse.

Il fronç **a** les sourcils en regardant sa mère avec curiosité.

\- Je t'avais surnommé comme cela, Alec, expliqua Maryse.

Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, Izzy entra dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour grand frère, salua Izzy.

Il frotta sa joue contre celle d'Izzy qui riait, Maryse essuya discrètement une larme en voyant la scène.

\- Tu vas rester ici ou tu repars avec Magnus, questionna Izzy.

Il regarda sa mère et sa sœur avant de regarder Magnus, Magnus lui fit un regard rassurant.

\- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, rassura Magnus.

\- Non…rester…toi…même…famille, articula Alec en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Tu es sûr, tu viens de retrouver ta famille au moins reste pour **t'habituer à** eux, commenta Magnus.

\- Non…rester…toi…toujours, prononça Alec.

Magnus l'embrassa sur le front et regarda Maryse qui hocha la tête, il regarda sa mère qui lui caressa son visage.

\- Maman, prononça Alec.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je ne suis pas triste mon bébé, tu peux venir autant de fois que tu veux, c'est **aussi** ta maison maintenant, commenta Maryse.

Il hocha la tête, le reste de la fratrie **arriva**. Max fit un regard blasé quand Alec frotta sa joue contre lui, il s'approcha de Jace qui lui prit par le bras.

\- T'es mon frère pas besoin que tu sois timide, s'exclama Jace.

Le Neko riait sous l'attention de son frère adopti **f** , tout le monde pass **a** à table. Maryse servi tout le monde, Robert arriva et s'installa à table avant de sourire à Alec.

\- Bonjour les enfants, salua Robert.

\- Bonjour papa, répondirent la fratrie.

Le Neko miaula pour saluer son père qui, lui, hocha la tête, ils mang **èrent** avant de se séparer. Maryse serra son fils dans ses bras en embrassant **son** visage.

\- Reviens à la maison quand tu veux, c'est aussi ta maison, informa Maryse.

Il hocha la tête, après il **alla** dire au revoir à ses frères et sa sœur, Magnus s'approcha de Robert et de Maryse.

\- Continue de prendre soin de lui, demanda Robert.

\- Bien sûr, comptez sur moi, répondit Magnus.

\- Et aussi tu as ma bénédiction pour Alec, ce n'est pas facile pour moi de te le dire car je viens de le retrouver et voilà **qu'** il veut rester avec l'homme qu'il aime, dévoila Robert.

\- Je vous remercie Robert, remercia Magnus.

Ils rentr **èrent** chez les parents de Magnus, Melati vint les accueillir. Elle serra Alec dans ses bras.

\- Alors tout va bien, questionna Melati.

\- Oui…maman, prononça Alec.

Elle lui sourit et proposa des cookies pour tout le monde, ils mang **èrent** les cookies. Ils étaient de retour à Los Angeles, Alec entra dans le loft et s'allongea dans le canapé en prenant son livre.

\- Chaton, tu veux quoi pour ce soir, italien ou indien, questionna Magnus en montrant les cartes de restaurant.

Il choisit italien avant de retourner dans son livre.

\- D'accord, je vais appeler **l'** italien, souffla Magnus.

Il commanda leurs repas à tout les deux, Magnus s'assit dans le canapé. Le Neko se mordit les lèvres en regardant son maître.

\- Qu'est que tu as, questionna Magnus.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de l **a** refermer, il secoua la tête. Magnus lui caressa les oreilles ce qui le fit ronronner de plaisir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu **ne** me le dis pas tout de suite, j'attendrai, répondit Magnus.

Il miaula avant de mettre sa tête sur les jambes de Magnus qui lui prodiguait **des** caresses, il se mit ronronner de plaisir. Magnus souri avant d'aller ouvrir la porte pour cherch **er** leurs repas à tout les deux.

\- A table Chaton, s'écria Magnus.

Il vint à table pour manger, après le dîner ils regard **èrent** un film de Disney. Alec prit son bain et attendit son maître sortir de la salle de bain, il serra sa peluche dans ses bras. Magnus prit le livre de conte et le lit, il s'endormit blotti contre Magnus. Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Bonne nuit mon petit chat, je t'aime, avoua Magnus.

Le Neko remua doucement dans son sommeil avant de se blottir encore plus contre Magnus, il l **ui** caressa les cheveux.

\- Je sais ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure, comme je te l **'ai dit** , j'attendrai que tu **puisse** me **dire** ton amour pour moi, confia Magnus.

Il éteignit la lampe de chevet et s'endormi **t** , plusieurs fois Alec essaya d'avou **er** ce qu'il ressentait pour son maître mais à chaque fois il se stoppait. Magnus était patient en sachant qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'exprimer **à cause de** son passer.

\- Je vais au club aujourd'hui, tu veux venir, proposa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, ils se dirig **èrent** vers le Pandémonium. Magnus monta directement dans son bureau suivis de son Neko.

\- On fait comme d'habitude d'accord, décréta Magnus.

Il miaula avant de s'allong **er** sur le canapé pour lire son livre, Magnus commença à travailler sur ses dossiers. Alec lisait son livre tranquillement, quand ils entendirent toquer à la porte du bureau de Magnus.

\- Entrez, cria Magnus.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année **s** entra dans le bureau, Magnus se redressa **sur sa** chaise de bureau.

\- Aldertree, salua Magnus.

\- Mr Bane, salua Aldertree.

\- Asseyez-vous et commenc **er** à parler des affaire **s** du club, sourit Magnus.

Aldertree ricana avant de regarder Alec dans son coin en train de lire.

\- Votre Neko, questionna Aldertree.

\- Oui, il s'appelle Alec, répondit Magnus.

\- J'ai l'impression de **l'avoir déjà vu** quelque part, réfléchit Aldertree.

\- Ah bon, demanda Magnus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peut-être que je me trompe mais bon on commence, questionna Aldertree.

\- Bien sûr, voilà les derniers rapports sur les affaires du club, expliqua Magnus en montrant les dossiers.

Alec ferma son livre en marquant la page avant de s'étir **er** en miaulant, il regarda son maître avant de se lever pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Il descendit du bureau, il croisa Sam qui passait **le** balai dans la salle.

\- Tiens, salut toi, alors qu'est que tu veux, questionna Sam.

Il miaula en faisant comprendre qu'il avait faim, Sam lui sourit et **alla** prépar **er** un sandwich pour lui. Il le remercia d'un coup de tête et remonta dans le bureau de son maître, il s'installa à nouveau dans le canapé en relisant son li **vre** tout en mangeant. Magnus l'observa du coin de l'œil, il discuta avec Aldertree avant que celui-ci **ne** se lève après avoirs finis de parler des affaires du club. Il regarda Alec avant de froncer les sourcils, **puis** son visage s'éclair **a** de nouveau.

\- Je sais où il était, s'exclama Aldertree.

\- Où, questionna Magnus.

\- Il était le Neko de Valentin Morgenstern, révéla l'homme.

Alec leva la tête en entendant le nom de son ancien maître, il rabattit ses oreilles en arrière de peur et couru dans les bras de Magnus. Magnus le réconforta en lui caressa **nt** les cheveux.

\- Cet avocat qui fait tout le temps la une des journaux, réalisa Magnus.

\- Oui, c'est lui-même, ce type est une légende dans le milieu des avocats mais à la mort de son ex-épouse et de ses enfants. Il est devenu véreux et corrompu, certain même le soupçonne de trafics et d'enlèvement de Neko et d'Inu, expliqua Aldertree.

\- Je vois, compris Magnus en caressant les oreilles de son Neko qui tremblait de peur.

\- Je me suis souvenue de lui parce qu'il était toujours attaché avec des chaîne quand j'allais voir Valentin, et à chaque fois que je l **ui** demand **ait** pourquoi est ce qu'il était attaché, il me disait **que** c' **était** pour le punir, racont **a** Aldertree.

\- Je t'en remercie Aldertree, mais Valentin le battait depuis qu'il a 3 ans juste après **avoir été** enlevé, expliqua Magnus.

Aldertree hocha la tête et s'en alla, le Neko tremblait de peur dans les bras de Magnus. Il miaula de douleur comme si il ressentait encore les coups que lui donnait Valentin, Magnus le serra dans ses bras en l **ui** caressant les cheveux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Plus jamais il **ne** posera sa main sur toi, plus jamais, promis Magnus.

Alec sanglota dans ses bras doucement, Magnus lui disait des paroles réconfortant **es**. Il stoppa **ses pleurs** et regarda Magnus qui essuyait ses larmes.

\- Ça va mieux, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tête en miaulant, il fixa les lèvres de Magnus avant de regarder ses yeux atypiques. Il fronç **a** les sourcils et se concentra en sentant son cœur battant la chamade, il avala sa salive. Magnus comprit ce qu'il allait dire et lui caressa les cheveux pour l'encourager, il prit inspiration avant de **fixer son regard** sur Magnus.

\- Magnus…Je…Je…, articula Alec frustré.

Il rabattit ses oreilles en arrière, frustré **car** il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il ressentait à Magnus, Magnus lui souleva le menton.

\- Si tu n'arrive pas **avec** les mots alors fait **le** avec les gestes, conseilla Magnus.

Il le regarda avant de le prendre par la main et le mettre sur son cœur, il mit la main de Magnus sur son cœur. Magnus fit un sourire éclatant.

\- Je t'aime moi aussi, avoua Magnus.

Il fut ému et se jeta au cou de Magnus, Magnus éclata de rire en lui caressant le dos.

\- Voudrais-tu être mon petit ami, proposa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus lui prit le menton **et** l'embrassa tendrement. Alec répondit à son baiser, Magnus se retira doucement et sourit encore plus en voyant la queue de son Neko s'agit **er** sous l'excitation du baiser. Il s'empourpra violemment.

\- Tu es vraiment adorable, **t** u viens on rentre à la maison, prévint Magnus.

Il miaula de joie et suivis son petit ami chez eux, il était très heureux. Il alla regarder la télé en attendant que Magnus prépare le dîner.

\- Le repas est prêt mon chat, appela Magnus.

Il passa à table et mangea sous le regard plein d'amours de Magnus, après le dîner ils s'ass **irent** sur le canapé pour se câliner tout **en** regardant la télé. Alec regarda le film quand il vit une scène intime dans le film, il point **a** le doigt avant de rougir furieusement. Magnus l'embrassa sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Bien sûr que oui, nous ferons l'amour tout les deux mais ça sera quand tu te sentiras prêt à te donner à moi, expliqua Magnus.

Il miaula avant de se jeter dans les bras de Magnus qui l'embrassa tendrement, après **avoir fini le film,** Alec alla prendre sa douche et revint en pyjama dans le lit avec Magnus. Magnus lui caressa ses cheveux.

\- Dis-moi Chaton, est ce que tu as déjà eu tes chaleurs, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tête avant de rabattre ses oreilles en arrière, triste, Magnus lui toucha le visage.

\- Qu'est qu'il te faisait quand tu étais dans ses périodes là, questionna Magnus.

\- Pilules…Douleur, grimaça Alec perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Magnus le réconforta.

\- Il te droguait pour que tes chaleur **s se** stoppe **nt,** mais les pilules te **faisaient** du mal, **conclut** Magnus

Il hocha la tête en reniflant, Magnus prit son livre d'histoire.

\- Tu veux que je le lise, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tête avant de se blottir contre Magnus avec sa peluche, l'asiatique lisait un conte ce qui le fit dormir. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit mon amour, je t'aime, avoua Magnus.

Le lendemain, Alec se réveilla en s'étirant, il vit son petit ami dormir prés de lui. Il bougea ses oreilles avant de se pencher prés des lèvres de Magnus, il l'embrassa doucement. Magnus se réveilla en sentant **des** lèvres sur les sien **nes** , il ouvrit les yeux en regardant son amour devant lui.

\- Bonjour toi, salua Magnus.

Il miaula en guise de bonjour, Magnus se redressa **avec** un bras.

\- Il faut vraiment j'arrête de te faire regarder les films de Disney car tu viens de m'embrasser comme la belle au bois dormant, taquina Magnus.

Le métis félin gloussa avant de se pencher pour capturer les lèvres de Magnus, Magnus savoura son baiser.

\- Et si on passait notre journée au lit, proposa Magnus.

Il miaula de joie, Magnus se leva et alla prépar **er** le petit déjeun **er** avant de le revenir au lit avec son petit ami Neko.

\- Tout d'abord un petit déjeuné au lit, s'exclama Magnus de joie.

Il riait avant de mang **er** ce **qu'avait** prépar **er** Magnus, après le petit déjeun **er** Alec se blottit contre Magnus avant de se redress **er** un peu. Il point **a** son cœur avant de pointer celui de Magnus.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, répondit Magnus.

Ils s'embrass **èrent** passionnément, Magnus glissa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Alec. Alec ouvrit doucement sa bouche, Magnus gliss **a** sa langue dans la bouche humide d'Alec. Il commença à explorer sa bouche avant de jouer avec sa jumelle, Alec joua avec cel **le** de Magnus. Magnus se retira doucement en laissant un fin filet de salive sur son menton, il regarda son Neko qui était encore dans les vapes **après** le baiser. Sa queue balançait doucement, il ouvrit les yeux avant de rougir et de se cacher derrière les draps ce qui fit rire Magnus.

\- Tu n'a pas avoir honte mon chéri, c'est tout à fait naturelle, riait Magnus en essayant de retirer les draps **de** sur sa tête.

Il resta cach **é** derrière les draps en miaulant de honte, Magnus retira les draps en le regardant.

\- Tu n'as pas avoir honte, c'est juste un baiser, rassura Magnus.

Le Neko sortit des draps avant de baisser la tête pour montrer son érection, Magnus regarda l'érection de son petit ami.

\- Je vois, tu as été excité par le baiser. Comme je te l'ai dis tu n'as pas avoir honte, rassura Magnus.

Il miaula et frotta sa tête contre le torse de Magnus, Magnus lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Tu veux que te laisse te soulager, proposa Magnus.

Alec se détacha et pencha la tête légèrement en regardant Magnus, Magnus le regarda en clignant les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment faire, questionna Magnus assaillit d'un doute.

Il secoua la tête, Magnus maudit en pensé Valentin. Magnus avala sa salive.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à te soulager, proposa Magnus.

Il rabattit ses oreilles en arrière timidement avant **d'hocher** la tête, Magnus s'approcha de lui et gliss **a** sa main dans le bas de pyjama de son Neko.

\- Ecoute, tu peux me stopper quand tu veux d'accord. L'importan **t** **c** 'est toi, **l'** informa Magnus.

Il miaula de consentement, Magnus prit son érection et le masturba doucement. Alec couina de plaisir en s'agrippant aux draps, Magnus le regarda prendre du plaisir. Il gémissait de plaisir sous les caresses de Magnus, Magnus l'embrassa tendrement quand il se déversa dans la main de son petit ami. Il bougea sa queue doucement, Magnus l'embrassa chastement et retira sa main de son pantalon.

\- Ça va, s'inquiéta Magnus.

Il miaula avant de faire **un** sourire niais, Magnus riait avant de se lever pour laver sa main. Il retourna dans son lit, Alec se blotti **t** contre lui et le regarda avant de pointer son sexe.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je veux qu'on **aille** à ton rythme mon amour, commenta Magnus en lui caressa sa nuque.

\- C'est…ça…plaisir, articula Alec.

\- Oui c'est le plaisir, surtout que quand tu es avec la personne que tu aime **s,** expliqua Magnus.

\- Le sexe, prononça Alec en rougissant.

\- Le sexe est comme tu le vois, c'est fabuleux, on n'appelle cela faire l'amour, répondit Magnus.

Il miaula avant d'abaisser ses oreilles en arrière.

\- Que se passe t-il, tu es en train de penser à Valentin. Ne pense pas à lui, conseilla Magnus.

\- Il…battre…chaque…chaleur…il…disait…j'étais…stupide…animal…punir…beaucoup, articula Alec en reniflant.

\- C'est lui qui est bon à enfermer et un stupide animale car on n'enlève pas un enfant et surtout pendant des années il te battait pour des raisons qui **n'** ont aucun sens, tu n'es pas stupide ou autre. Tu es quelqu'un d'innocent et de bon, gentil, surtout adorable, déclara Magnus.

Il miaula en secouant la tête, Magnus lui prit par le menton.

\- Tu es adorable, **aussi** magnifique à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Tu as un cœur pur **dont** je suis tombé amoureux, avoua Magnus.

Il secoua la tête et posa la main sur le cœur de Magnus.

\- Toi…magnifique…bon…gentil…merveilleux, confia Alec.

\- Arrête tu vas me fais rougir, gloussa Magnus.

\- Je…t'aime, confia Alec.

Magnus l'embrassa tendrement, ils rest **èrent** ainsi à se câlin **er** dans le lit. Alec resta blottit contre Magnus qui lui racontait des histoires quand il était enfant ce qui le faisait rire, Magnus l'embrassa **it** de temps à autres.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la joie de Clary et l'arrivé de Valentin. Bisous glacée.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Phantomhive20 : Ravie que ça te fasse plaisir, moi aussi je suis total in love devant eux**

 **Kilynn : Maudit Valentin et oui ils sont trop mignon ensemble allez je te laisserai carte blanche quand ils mettront la main sur Valentin pour lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait Alec.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Kilynn**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 11**_

Le Neko se réveilla en s'étirant, il sortit du lit et rejoignit son petit ami qui buvait son café. Il l'encercla par la taille, Magnus l'embrassa dans ses cheveux.

\- Bonjour mon amour, salua Magnus.

Il miaula ensommeillé avant d'aller regarder les dessins animés, Magnus le rejoignit sur le canapé. Il émergea doucement avant de poser sa tête sur les jambes de Magnus qui lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Qu'est que tu veux qu'on fasse aujourd'hui, demanda Magnus.

\- Rien… articula Alec.

\- D'accord, on va rester ici à glander en plus j'ai un peu la flemme de sortir, s'esclaffa Magnus.

Alec ricana et sourit, il se leva un peu pour l'embrasser tendrement. Magnus répondit à son baiser, ils se séparèrent et regardèrent la télé. Le téléphone de Magnus sonna, Alec se leva pour permettre à son petit ami d'aller répondre au téléphone. Il en profita pour aller chercher son petit déjeuner, il revint avec son assiette. Il miaula doucement en pointant le téléphone.

\- C'était maman, elle voulait savoir si nous pouvions venir à la maison pour les vacances d'été, proposa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa chastement, Magnus le regardait avec des yeux brillant d'amour.

\- Je t'aime, avoua Magnus.

\- Je…t'…aime…aussi, prononça Alec.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau tendrement, Alec mangea son petit déjeuner tout en se blottissant contre Magnus. Ils regardèrent la télé, Magnus caressait ses cheveux en l'embrassant sur le front de temps à autre. Alec soupira d'aise.

\- Tu es content qu'on retourne à New-York pour revoir ta famille, sourit Magnus.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Valentin…ma…famille…morte…j'étais…orphelin…moi…déchet…qu'il…ramasser, articula Alec.

\- Tu n'es pas un déchet, ni un orphelin, Valentin est un monstre qui t'a enlevé à ta famille qui t'aimait. Il a dit ses choses pour te blesser en plus de te battre, il t'a enlevé ton identité et ta vie, s'exclama Magnus pour le rassurer.

Il renifla en regardant Magnus avec amour, Magnus se pencha et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée sonner, Magnus soupira longuement avant d'aller ouvrir. Alec était étendu sur le canapé.

\- WILL, PUTAIN JE T'AI DIS PLUSIEUR FOIS D'ARRETER DE ME LECHER AU VISAGE, s'écria Magnus.

\- Mais j'adore te lécher le visage, s'esclaffa Will.

\- Will, soupira Jem en se massant les tempes.

Will se dirigea vers le salon pour voir le Neko qui s'enfuyait dans la cuisine, il le coursa avant de revenir trempé.

\- C'est bien fait pour toi, gronda Tessa.

\- Il fait toujours cela quand j'essaye de lui dire bonjour, souffla Will en boudant.

Alec revint et se réfugia dans les bras de Magnus qui l'embrassa tendrement, toute la bande était surprise du baiser sauf Catarina.

\- Alors tu as finis par lui l'avouer que tu l'aimais, sourit Catarina.

\- Oui, les amis je vous présente mon petit ami Alexander, présenta Magnus.

\- Oh que c'est mignon, gloussa Lily.

\- Félicitation Alexander, félicita Tessa.

\- Alec, prononça Alec.

Tessa regarda Alec avec incrédulité ainsi que tout le monde.

\- Alec est son surnom, disons qu'il préfère que c'est moi qui l'appelle Alexander, sourit Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Oh je comprend, sourit Tessa.

\- Par contre Magnus, si tu fais du mal à Chaton je te préviens, je te tuerai lentement, avertit Catarina.

\- Moi aussi je te tuerai, renchérit Lily.

\- Idem, répondit Tessa.

\- Mais…commença Magnus.

Les filles commencèrent à cajoler Alec sous les regards jaloux de Raphaël et de Ragnor, Jem et Will se foutaient de leur gueule, enfin plus Will qui s'ennuyait.

\- Donc vous êtes ensemble, depuis combien de temps, questionna Ragnor.

\- Ça fait trois semaines qu'on est ensemble, répondit Magnus en coulant un regard plein d'amour à Alec.

\- Tu as déjà dis à tes parents, questionna Raphaël.

\- Non, j'attends quand on sera là-bas pour les vacances d'été pour leur dire qu'on est ensemble, répondit Magnus.

\- Pourquoi lui, demanda Ragnor en regardant son ami d'enfance.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'aime c'est tout, répondit Magnus.

\- Ton couple va réussir, tu répondais tout juste avant et là tu ne sais pas, sourit Ragnor.

\- C'est ce que m'avait dis Catarina, souffla Magnus.

Le Neko revint dans les bras de Magnus après s'être fait cajoler par les filles de la bande, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front. Il miaula en frottant sa tête contre le torse de Magnus.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, sourit Magnus.

Il mit sa main sur son cœur et remit sa main sur le cœur de Magnus, les filles fondaient devant la scène si romantique.

\- Oh c'est tellement attendrissant, roucoula Tessa.

\- Oh oui, gloussait Lily.

\- Ça ferait fondre n'importe quel cœur de glace, s'extasiait Catarina.

Les garçon, à part Magnus et Alec, soupirèrent longuement, Magnus et Alec souriaient devant les regard attendris des filles.

\- Ça vous tente des sushis, proposa Ragnor.

\- Ouais, répondit tout le monde.

Ragnor téléphona au restaurant et commanda pour tout le monde, ils discutèrent en attendant leur livraison.

\- Alors quand est ce que vous partez chez tes parents, questionna Raphaël.

\- Dans une semaine, le temps d'acheter quelques vêtements pour nous pour l'été, répondit Magnus.

\- Dit plutôt que tu veux acheter des vêtements de mode avant qu'il n'y ait plus, répliqua Ragnor.

\- Oh mon petit chou à la crème, tu m'as démasqué, s'offusqua Magnus.

Tous rigolèrent, Jem se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte après que la sonnette retenta dans l'appartement. Jem revint avec les sachets de sushis pour tout le monde.

\- Le repas est servi, annonça Jem.

Le Neko miaula de joie en sentant l'odeur de poisson cru provenir du sachet, Magnus rigola et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il savourait son mets en ronronnant de plaisir.

\- Ouah là, cria Will en s'éventant la langue.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe, demanda Tessa en lui donnant un verre d'eau.

Will but le verre avant de soupirer de soulagement, Alec le regardait curieusement.

\- Tu sais que le Wasabi est très fort pour toi et toi tu le prends quand même, gronda Tessa.

\- Le sushis n'aurait pas de goût sinon, répliqua Will.

\- Will, soupira Jem en se pinçant le nez.

Alec tira la manche de Magnus qui le regarda en pointant Will.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que c'est le Wasabi n'est ce pas, questionna Magnus.

\- Oui, prononça Alec.

\- Le Wasabi est une pâte assez forte qui est l'équivalent de la moutarde, expliqua Magnus.

\- Je…goûter …Wasabi, questionna Alec.

\- Je te préviens, c'est fort, signala Magnus en lui donnant une noisette sur son assiette.

Il mangea le Wasabi avec ses sushis quand il sentit l'accompagnement lui monter au nez, il miaula en frottant son nez.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'est très fort, sourit Magnus en lui donnant un verre d'eau.

Il but le verre d'eau et miaula de soulagement, Magnus l'embrassa sur le nez.

\- Ça va mieux, questionna Tessa.

Il hocha la tête en frottant son nez, après le repas la bande resta jusqu'à tard le soir avant de rentrer chez eux. Alec alla prendre son bain et revint dans le salon en se blottissant contre Magnus.

\- Demain on part faire du shopping pour préparer l'été à New-York, proposa Magnus.

Il hocha la tête avant de mettre sa tête sur le torse de Magnus, il lui caressa les cheveux ce qui le fit ronronner. Ils regardèrent un film, Alec attendait Magnus qui était parti se doucher pour revenir dans le lit. Magnus s'allongea pendant que Alec vint prés de lui, il sentit la queue de son Neko lui frôlait la jambe. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu as toujours le médaillon que je t'ai offert pour Noël, questionna Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et lui montra en le sortant de son haut, Magnus mit la main sur le médaillon et le remit dans le haut d'Alec.

\- Garde-le toujours sur toi, il me servira à te retrouver où que tu sois, avertit Magnus.

Il lui fit un sourire avant de l'embrasser chastement, Magnus prit son livre et commença à le lire pour lui. Il s'endormit dans les bras de son petit ami, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit mon chat, je t'aime, souhaita Magnus.

Après avoir éteint la lampe de chevet il s'endormit à son tour, le lendemain Alec se réveilla comme à son habitude et trouva l'homme qui l'aimait dans le salon en train de fabriquer quelque chose avec sa laisse. Il s'assit prés de lui avec sa peluche, il l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Bien dormi mon amour, sourit Magnus sans le regarder.

\- Oui…tu…quoi…ma…laisse, articula Alec.

\- J'essaye de fabriquer un bracelet au bout de ta laisse, comme cela je pourrais te prendre par la main tout en restant attacher même si ça me fait mal au cœur de te faire ça, expliqua Magnus en déposant les objets sur la table du salon pour les regarder.

Il frotta sa joue contre celle de Magnus, il revint dans ses travaux manuels. L'hybride prit son petit déjeuner.

\- Et voilà c'est fini, finalisa Magnus en montrant la nouvelle laisse.

Le Neko vit le bout de la laisse en bracelet avec des pailletés dessus, il sauta dans les bras de Magnus qui sourit.

\- Alors tu l'aime ta nouvelle laisse, sourit Magnus en caressant ses cheveux.

Il hocha la tête dans le cou de Magnus, ils se préparèrent. Magnus attacha la laisse et mit le bracelet à son poignet, ils s'en allèrent au centre commercial pour acheter des choses pour eux. Magnus entra dans un magasin en choisissant des vêtements pour lui, il se tourna vers son Neko.

\- Tu peux aller choisir tes propres vêtements si tu veux et rejoint moi à la cabine d'essayage, proposa Magnus en retirant la laisse.

Il lui fit un sourire et s'en alla choisir ses propres vêtements, Magnus prit quelque vêtement coloré et se dirigeait vers la cabine d'essayage. Il vit son Chaton l'attendre devant la cabine avec quelques vêtements sombres et sobres.

\- Tu as finis de choisir tes vêtements, demanda Magnus.

Il lui montra les vêtements, Magnus le mit dans la cabine d'essayage pour qu'il essaie les vêtements. Il ressortit de la cabine en rougissant de timidité.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir des vêtements un peu plus colorés, proposa Magnus en faisant la moue.

Il secoua la tête et regarda son petit ami déterminé, l'asiatique sourit et approuva son choix. Magnus fit à son tour quelques essayages avec ses vêtements, Alec rougissait en voyant son amour dans des vêtements légers et moulant. Magnus ressortit de la cabine et paya ses achats.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller manger un morceau, proposa Magnus en remettant sa laisse.

Il hocha la tête et suivit son homme dans un restaurant chic, ils commandèrent leur repas.

\- Peux…acheter…cadeaux…pour…famille, articula Alec.

\- Tu veux qu'on achète quelque chose pour tout le monde, répéta Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus fit mine de réfléchir sur quelque chose avant de sourire malicieusement.

\- J'ai un super cadeau pour Jace d'ailleurs, ricana Magnus diaboliquement.

Alec cligna des yeux en regardant son petit ami ricaner, diabolique, avec un plan méchant dans la tête pour Jace, il miaula curieux.

\- Tu veux savoir mon plan diabolique, d'après ce que m'as dit Maryse, Jace a horreur des canards et je pensais lui en offrir un, ricana Magnus.

Il fit un visage renfrogné contre Magnus.

\- Quoi tu me dire que c'est méchant de faire ça, répliqua Magnus.

\- Oui…très méchant, renfrogna Alec.

\- D'accord, je ne ferrais rien, souffla Magnus en faisant la moue.

Alec lui sourit plein d'amour ce qui le réconforta un peu, Magnus lui prit la main sur la table.

\- Je t'aime, confia Magnus.

\- Je t'aime…aussi, répondit Alec.

Un serveur ramena leurs repas, ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Puis ils sortirent du restaurant en se tenant la main en se dirigeant vers la voiture de Magnus, ils se firent aborder par un homme aux cheveux blancs, aux yeux assez âgé. Alec le reconnut et se cacha derrière Magnus en respirant difficilement en l'agrippant par derrière, Magnus comprit l'attitude de son petit ami.

\- Puis-je vous aider, questionna Magnus en contrôlant sa colère.

\- Oui, je veux récupérer ce qui m'appartient, c'est-à-dire ce Neko, commenta l'homme.

\- Désolé mais ce Neko comme vous le dîtes m'appartient, en plus il est mon petit ami, refusa Magnus en protégeant Alec de son corps.

\- Comment osez-vous dire que cette chose est votre petit ami, c'est un stupide animal, s'écria l'homme outré.

\- Je vous rappelle qu'il est humain avec des gènes de Chat à l'intérieur de lui de plus son père est un humain, répliqua Magnus.

\- Je vois, je sais ce que vous voulez, comprit l'homme.

-Magnus haussa un sourcil en le voyant sortir un carnet de chèque de son costume, il sortit un stylo.

\- Je suis prêt de vous donner un chèque pour que vous mettiez votre prix pour ce Neko, d'ailleurs je ne me suis pas présenté, Valentin Morgenstern, présenta l'homme.

\- Bien sûr, donner le chèque pour que je puisse mettre mon montant dessus tout de suite pour que vous le voyiez, sourit Magnus.

Alec sentit son cœur se briser en écoutant Magnus, il se détacha de Magnus ayant les larmes aux yeux. Valentin sourit et lui donna le chèque et son stylo, Magnus le prit et écrivit sur le capot de sa voiture. Valentin se tourna vers Alec en le regardant froidement en abhorrant un sourire sinistre à son encontre ce qui le fit frémir de peur, Magnus lui remit le chèque.

\- Je savais que nous pouvions nous entendre, sourit Valentin.

\- Regardez le montant que j'ai mis, commenta Magnus.

Valentin regarda le chèque et perdit son sourire en voyant ce qu'il y était écrit, il s'énerva.

\- C'est une blague, cracha Valentin.

\- Au contraire, c'est le prix que je veux, clama Magnus.

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, c'est votre prix, cingla Valentin.

\- Exactement, c'est le nom que lui ont donné ses parents et que j'utilise, répondit Magnus.

Alec laissa couler ses larmes à ce que disait Magnus, Magnus l'attrapa par la main et la serra fort sans le regarder. Valentin fulminait en fusillant Magnus.

\- Vous savez qui je suis, je peux vous faire coffrer pour vol de bien à autrui car je suis l'avocat le plus réputé de la ville, menaça Valentin.

\- Et moi je peux porter plainte contre enlèvement et séquestration, ainsi que maltraitance sur autrui, rétorqua Magnus.

Valentin blanchit devant la menace de Magnus.

\- On dirait que la mémoire vous revient monsieur l'avocat le plus réputé de la ville, vous l'avez enlevé quand il était âgé de trois ans puis vous le battiez en lui mentant, que sa famille était morte, grinça Magnus froidement.

Valentin pâlit encore plus et transpirait de grosses goutte, Magnus l'attrapa par le col de son costume.

\- Si vous osez mettre votre menace à exécution sachez que je ferrais de même de mon coté, qu'en plus que la police des Etat –Unis sera de mon côté car le père de mon Chaton est flics et les flics se serre les coudes, alors je ne veux plus que vous voir apparaître devant moi ou que vous tourniez autour de mon petit ami, est ce clair, gronda Magnus froidement.

\- Cristal, déglutina Valentin.

Magnus le relâcha, Valentin prit la poudre d'escampette. Magnus se tourna vers Alec qui se réfugia dans ses bras.

\- Rentrons à la maison, suggéra Magnus.

Ils rentraient chez eux, Alec s'assit dans le canapé en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. Magnus déposa les affaires et vint consoler son petit copain, Alec craqua et pleura en s'agrippant à son t-shirt.

\- J'ai…cru…tu…m'abandonner…cauchemar…recommencer…nouveau, sanglota Alec.

\- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, je t'aime trop pour cela mon amour. Aucune chose au monde même pas l'argent ne pourrait te remplacer, tu es ma vie entière et mon oxygène, ce qui me permet de vivre. Comment j'aurai pu faire cela à toi alors que tu as vécu un cauchemar avec un monstre comme lui, expliqua Magnus en le consolant.

Alec pleura à gros sanglot dans ses bras, Magnus le caressa dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant de paroles réconfortantes. Pendant deux heures, il pleura dans les bras de Magnus qui le serrait contre lui, il s'endormit dans ses bras, épuisé à force de pleurer. Il le porta dans leur chambre et le mit dans le lit en mettant sa peluche prés de lui, il retourna dans le salon et commanda des pizzas pour eux n'ayant pas la force de faire le dîner. Il regarda la télé sans vraiment la regarder car il pensait à son copain, il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler sur ses joues. Il essuya pour s'apercevoir que c'était des larmes, il ferma les yeux quand il entendit un cri déchirant provenir dans la chambre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre pour voir son amour en train de se débattre.

\- Magnus…ne…m'abandonne…pas…pas…cela…je…t'aime…ne…frappe...pitié…Magnus…au…secours…aide…pitié…frappe…pas…mal, cauchemarda Alec.

\- Je suis là, murmura Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il le berça dans ses bras comme un enfant, il se calma et s'endormit paisiblement. Magnus continua de le bercer, il le fit allonger dans le lit pour aller ouvrir la porte pour prendre les pizzas. Il referma la porte et mit la part d'Alec dans le four, il mangea sa part de pizza quand Président Miaou vint prés de son maître.

\- Hé, tu viens juste pour réclamer ta bouffe toi, souffla Magnus en lui caressant derrière les oreilles.

Il ronronna de plaisir.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne vas pas voir Alec, il ne va pas très bien, proposa Magnus.

Il miaula avant de sauter et courir dans leur chambre, Magnus sourit et continua de manger en regardant la télé. Quelques heures plus tard, Magnus entendit des pas venir dans le salon, Alec vint se blottir prés de lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Ça va mieux, s'inquiéta Magnus.

\- Beaucoup…mieux, rassura Alec.

\- Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais, confia Magnus.

\- Je…t'aime …aussi, articula Alec.

Magnus l'embrassa tendrement, il répondit à son baiser. Magnus se redressa doucement.

\- Il y a ta pizza dans le four si tu as faim, révéla Magnus.

Il hacha la tête et parti chercher la pizza, il mangea sa pizza en ronronnant doucement. Après cela ils regardèrent un film de Disney, Alec prit sa douche et attendit Magnus qui terminait sa douche. Il se blottit contre Magnus avec sa peluche pour que celui-ci lui lise une histoire ce qu'il fit, il s'endormit dans ses bras. Magnus lui caressa au niveau de ses oreilles ce qui le fit ronronner en dormant, il le regarda dormir paisiblement avant de s'endormir lui aussi. Il se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit pour voir son amour faire un autre cauchemar en miaulant de douleur, il le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Le Neko se rendormit paisiblement, il maudissait Valentin de lui refaire vivre à l'homme qu'il aimait ses cauchemars qui avait disparus avec le temps. Une semaine plus tard ils se rendirent chez les parents de Magnus, Melati était contente de voir Alec qu'elle sera très fort.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué mon bébé, commenta Melati.

\- Maman, articula Alec.

Magnus serra sa mère aussi dans ses bras, Alec revint auprès de Magnus. Melati les regardait en souriant avant de froncer les sourcils en le détaillant.

\- Vous me cacher quelque chose, comprit Melati.

\- On te le dira ce soir au dîner, signala Magnus en souriant avec Alec.

\- D'ailleurs j'ai invité la famille d'Alec pour le dîner de ce soir, avertit Melati.

\- Super je vais surveiller de très près blondin, répliqua Magnus.

\- Magnus, gronda sa mère.

Celui-ci roula des yeux ce qui fit rire son copain, Clary entra dans la maison en criant qu'elle était arrivée. Elle fut heureuse de retrouver son frère et son meilleur ami, comme à son habitude elle lui fit parler de dernières nouveautés. Il lui parla de tout sans dévoilé sa relation avec Magnus en voulant le dévoiler à table avec tout le monde, ils redescendirent de l'escalier en voyant que tout le monde était arrivé. Alec alla embrasser Maryse qui fit heureuse de le retrouver, elle embrassa son fils partout sur le visage. Il alla embrasser ses frères et sa sœur, Robert le serra dans ses bras.

\- Nous sommes content de te voir mon fils, sourit Robert.

\- Moi…aussi…papa, prononça Alec.

Ils passèrent tous à table, ils se régalèrent du repas de Melati. Celle-ci se tourna vers Magnus et Alec.

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous alliez nous annoncer quelque chose, non, demanda Melati en souriant.

Magnus et Alec se levèrent de leur chaise en se tenant par la main, ils se regardèrent amoureusement avant de tourner la tête vers leurs familles respective.

\- Moi et Alec nous sommes ensemble, révéla Magnus.

Alec posa la tête sur l'épaule de Magnus pour confirmer leur relation, Ils entendirent deux cris féminins provenir d'Izzy et de Clary qui sautillait sur place en sautant sur eux pour les féliciter.

\- Félicitation, je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyer ensemble, souffla Clary.

\- Et moi donc, je savais que Alec t'aimait, d'ailleurs vous avez déjà couché ensemble, questionna Izzy.

\- Isabelle, s'écria Maryse, outrée.

\- Quoi maman c'est quelque chose de naturelle, répliqua Izzy en haussant les épaules.

Elle tourna la tête vers les deux tourtereaux, Magnus fit un sourire en coin alors que Alec rougissait furieusement. Simon les félicita de la tête.

\- Pour revenir à ta question, non nous n'avons pas couché encore ensemble, répondit Magnus.

\- Bon quand vous le ferez, n'oubliez pas de me raconter, demanda Izzy en lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Je te le promets, promis Magnus.

Alec le frappa légèrement ce qui le fit rire, ils se tournèrent vers leurs parents respectifs.

\- Papa et maman, qu'est que vous en pensez, questionna Magnus.

\- Fais lui du mal et je dévisse la tête, est-ce bien clair Magnus, menaça Melati.

\- Normalement ce n'est pas ça que tu devrais dire, ironisa Magnus.

\- Tu as déjà ma bénédiction Magnus, sourit Maryse.

\- Je suis du même avis que ta mère, renchérisse Asmodée.

\- Merci papa, j'aime quand tu me soutiens, ironisa Magnus.

\- L'ironie ne te vas du tout mon fils, objecta Asmodée.

Ils se tournèrent vers Robert, celui-ci fit semblant de cherche quelque chose autour de ses reins.

\- Zut je l'ai oublié à la maison, se lamenta Robert.

\- Oublié quoi chéri, demanda Maryse.

\- Mon arme de service, bouda Robert.

\- Robert, soupira Maryse.

\- Quoi, chérie il est en train de voler notre fils, il faut bien que je réagisse, se défendit Robert.

\- Robert, croyez-moi jamais je ne ferrai du mal à Alexander. Je compte l'épouser un jour et lui faire des enfants, lui donner tout le bonheur du monde. Je sais que vous m'avez donné votre bénédiction alors aujourd'hui je vous le redemande encore une fois, demanda Magnus.

Alec avait les larmes aux yeux en écoutant son amour, les filles eurent les larmes aussi. Robert le toisa du regard en croisant les bras, Maryse lui donna un coup de coude. Il soupira longuement.

\- Fais-lui du mal et je te coffre pendant un bon moment, accorda Robert.

\- Merci Robert, remercia Magnus.

Jace vint prés de Magnus et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Bienvenue au club, maintenant tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir la vie menacée par le père de la personne que tu aimes, sourit Jace.

\- Je le sais mais ça ne m'empêche pas de surveiller ce que tu fais avec ma petite sœur, renfrogna Magnus.

\- Et moi je surveillerais ce que tu fais avec mon frère, répliqua Jace.

Alec et Clary soupirèrent de concert en les voyant se chamailler, les jeunes allèrent dans le salon en laissant leurs parents dans la salle de manger. Maryse et Melati regardaient Magnus et Alec qui étaient enlacés par terre en écoutant Simon qui racontait ses derniers exploits sur l'informatique, Melati regarda Maryse en souriant.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, gloussa Maryse.

\- Moi aussi je sais à quoi tu penses, renchérit Melati.

\- Un bébé qui ressemble à nos deux fils, roucoula Maryse, rêveuse.

\- Arrête, tu es en train de glousser comme une dinde en pensant à nos futurs petits enfants, gloussa Melati.

\- Tu imagines, quand ils ou elles gambaderont dans la maison en nous appelant mamie toute les deux, roucoula Maryse.

\- Oh seigneur, j'imagine déjà leurs petites bouches pleines de gâteaux que nous aurions préparé pour eux, haleta Melati.

\- Imagine, si les enfants héritaient nos gènes de chat, des enfants qui ressemblent à ton fils et qui ont des oreilles de chat avec une queue, imagina Maryse.

\- Oh dieu, sourit Melati en mettant la main sur son cœur.

\- Ils ou elles seront craquant, gloussa Maryse.

Les deux mères gloussaient en imaginant leurs petits enfants sous les regards blasés de leurs maris.

\- Ah les femmes, râla Asmodée.

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, renchérit Robert.

Alec riait aux blagues que Clary faisait sur Magnus, Magnus se leva un instant en l'embrassant au passage. Il le regarda.

\- Je vais voir un instant ton père, rassura Magnus.

\- T'as de la chance qu'il ait oublié son arme de service, nargua Jace.

\- Et moi je crois me souvenir qu'il y a une pelle dans le jardin, répliqua Magnus en fusillant Jace.

\- Magnus, soupira Clary en se massant la tempe.

Magnus lui fit un sourire innocent et rentra dans la salle à manger, il haussa un sourcil en voyant sa mère et Maryse en train de glousser comme de veilles commère. Il se tourna vers Rober.,

\- Robert, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, questionna Magnus.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a, demanda Robert.

\- Ça concerne Alexander, nous avons vu Valentin Morgenstern, informa Magnus.

\- En quoi ça concerne Alec, questionna Maryse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Valentin est celui qui a enlevé Alec et qu'il la battu pendant des années, avoua Magnus.

Maryse fut choquée alors que Robert serrait les poings, Asmodée mit une main sur l'épaule de Robert mais on lisait de la fureur dans ses eux. Melati vint prendre Maryse dans ses bras.

\- Es- tu sûr que c'est lui qui a enlevé notre fils, demanda Robert.

\- Oui, il me l'a confirmé en me disant qu'il voulait récupérer ce qu'il lui appartenait. Il m'a proposé un prix pour je lui cède Alexander, répondit Magnus.

\- Par l'ange, haleta Maryse.

\- J'ai pris le chèque pour mettre le nom d'Alexander sur le chèque ce qui l'a mit dans une rage pas possible et il a commencé à me menacer, je l'ai menacé à mon tour ce qui l'a refroidit net, raconta Magnus.

\- Et que veux-tu faire, questionna Robert.

\- Je voudrais une protection rapprochée sur Alexander et aussi que je porte plainte contre Valentin si il l'ose me menacer à nouveau, annonça Magnus.

\- Je m'en occupe tout de suite, accorda Robert en prenant son téléphone.

Magnus le remercia et retourna vers son homme, Alec se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la sortie familiale à la plage et la demande d'Alec. Bisous glacés.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Kilynn : Sérieusement ce petit mélange de Magnus risque de pulvériser Valentin avant de faire mourir Alec de plaisir XD**

 **Kalia : Alec agit comme une enfant mais il raisonne comme un adulte, il n'a pas de comportement enfantin et pour le Mpreg si tu veux je vais faire abstraction de l'allaitement. Et les jumeaux je suis désolé mais c'est ma marque de fabrique**

 **Elise: Pourquoi est ce que tu lis alors si tu trouve trop niais ?**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Kilynn**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 12**_

Alec se réveill **a** dans les bras de Magnus, il le regarda avec amour. Il s'extasi **a** devant le visage endormi de Magnus, il se **releva** légèrement pour embrasser Magnus avec tendresse. Magnus se réveilla et répondit à son baiser, il bascula Alec sur le coté toujours en l'embrassant. Il passa sa main sous le haut de pyjama, Alec soupira d'aise en sentant les mains de Magnus sous son t-shirt. Il commença dévi **er** ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec, il rejeta sa tête en arrières en ronronnant de plaisir. Il continua de caress **er** doucement la peau d'Alec, il lui fit un mini suçons dans son cou. Il redressa la tête en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Bonjour, salua Magnus.

\- Bonjour, articula Alec les joues rouges.

Il l'embrassa chastement **mais** quand il voulut se basculer sur le coté, il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Il leva la tête et vi **t** Alec les joues encore plus rouges, il sourit tendrement.

\- Tu veux que je te soulage ou je te laisse faire, questionna Magnus.

\- Je…Je…veux…toi…qui…fait, articula Alec rouge.

\- Tu es sûr, demanda Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus l'embrassa et gliss **a** sa main dans son pantalon. Il lui prit son membre dur et le masturba doucement, le Neko rejeta sa tête en miaulant de plaisir. Il agrippa les draps, il gémissait de plaisir. Il donna des coups de hanche au même rythme que Magnus, il se cambra en agrippant d'une main l'épaule de Magnus avant de jouir dans sa main. Magnus lui embrassa le nez avant de lui donner un baiser chaste, Alec était encore éberlué par l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Il avait les joues rouges de plaisir.

\- Ça va, demanda Magnus.

\- Oui, prononça Alec.

\- Je crois qu'on **devrait** se nettoy **er** un peu, conseilla Magnus.

L'hybride rougit **puis** de laiss **a** Magnus se lav **er** les mains avant qu'il pren **ne** la salle de bain, il prit sa douche. Il ressortit et descendit avec sa peluche en bas, il **alla** dans la cuisine pour voir Melati en train de faire des gaufres.

\- Bien dormi mon bébé, demanda Melati.

\- Oui, sourit Alec.

\- D'accord, je vais te laisser regarder la télé le temps que je termine les gaufres, commenta Melati.

Il hocha la tête et regarda la télé en attendant, Magnus entra dans la cuisine. Il s'assit au comptoir de la cuisine, Melati déposa les gaufres sur une assiette.

\- Magnus, dis moi une chose, questionna Melati.

\- Quoi donc, demanda Magnus.

\- Est-ce que tu couche **s** avec Alec ou pas, questionna Melati.

\- Maman, s'offusqua Magnus.

\- Réponds –moi au lieu de jouer les vierges effarouché **es,** répliqua sa mère en roulant des yeux.

\- Premièrement ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus puceau et deuxièmes je n'ai pas encore couché avec lui, expliqua Magnus.

\- Alors tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi est ce qu'il avait un suçon dans le cou, questionna Melati.

Magnus roula des yeux en soupirant, il mit sa tête dans sa main pour le soutenir en regardant sa mère avec un brin d'ennui.

\- On peut **avoir** des suçons sans passer par l'étape « faire l'amour », répondit Magnus.

\- J'espère que tu ne joue **s** pas avec son cœur mon fils, ce Neko a déjà **assez** souffert dans sa vie comme cela pour que tu joue **s** les salauds, averti **t** Melati.

\- Jamais je ne jouerai **s** avec son cœur, c'est vrai que je croyais que j'avais de l'affection pour lui par son passé mais Catarina m'a dit **que jamais je n'avais été proche** comme cela surtout avec autant de patience. Je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais et que je pouvais plus vivre sans lui est quand le jour où il apprit qui il était, j'avais peur qu'il m'abandonne ce jour-là maman pour aller vivre avec sa famille. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part **de** le garder pour moi alors que sa famille avait besoin de lui, débita Magnus.

\- Alors tu l'aime **s** profond **ément** voire plus que ta propre vie, n'est ce pas, concl **ut** Melati.

\- Je me tuerai **s** si il lui arriverait quelque chose par ma faute, mon amour pour lui est plus que celui que j'éprouvais pour Etta, expliqua Magnus.

Sa mère vint lui caresser sa joue d'un geste maternelle, Alec entra dans la cuisine et l'enlaça par derrière ayant entendu un partie de la conversation.

\- Je…peux…pas…vivre…sans…toi…côté, prononça Alec.

Magnus se retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras, il lui caressa les cheveux. Il l'embrassa entre ses oreilles, Alec agita sa queue qui frôla les pieds de Magnus, Melati regarda les tourtereaux dans la cuisine s'enla **cer**.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que quelqu'un aille réveiller tout le monde, signala Melati.

\- Je vais aller réveill **er** Blondie, proposa Magnus avec un faciès diabolique.

\- Hors de question, c'est Alec qui va aller les réveill **er,** réfuta Melati.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, bouda Magnus.

Alec l'embrassa sur les lèvres d'un baiser chaste avant de monter, **il** croisa Izzy dans le couloir **et** sauta dans les bras de sa sœur **en** **frottant** sa joue contre celle d'Izzy.

\- Bonjour toi aussi, **ria** Izzy.

Il miaula de joie.

\- Alors qu'est que tu allais faire, questionna Izzy.

\- Réveill **er** …tout…monde, prononça Alec.

\- Oh tu vas réveill **er** tout le monde, compri **t** Izzy.

Il hocha la tête, Izzy lui proposa qu'elle s'occupe de Jace et Simon **pendant** que lui s'occup **ait** de Clary et Max. Il accepta et se rendit dans la chambre de son petit frère, il vit la couette recouv **rir** tout le corps de son petit frère et seul les oreilles dépassaient **de** la couverture. Il monta sur le lit, et tira doucement sur la couverture pour **se** servir de sa queue pour réveiller Max. Max éternua ce qui le fit sortir de son réveil, il regarda Alec encore endormi.

\- Alec, tu es venu me réveill **er,** bailla Max.

\- Oui…venu…te…réveill **er** …pour…petit-déjeuner, prononça Alec.

\- D'accord, je me lève, souffla Max en s'étirant.

Il frotta sa joue contre celle de Max qui était blasé, il se leva et laiss **a** Max se prépar **er**. Il se faufila dans la chambre de Clary, Il refit la même chose en se servant de sa queue. Clary se réveilla et sauta sur Alec en l **e** chatouillant, il éclata de rire sous les chatouilles de Clary. Clary arrêta de le chatouiller et posa sa tête sur le torse de son ami, en levant la tête vers lui.

\- Maman t'a **demandé** de venir nous réveill **er** n'est ce pas, interrogea Clary.

Il hocha la tête et elle se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser sur la joue, ils entendirent un cri de douleur. Ils se regardèrent, Alec bougea ses oreilles alors que Clary balançait sa queue dans un rythme régulier.

\- C'est Jace, répondit Clary en se levant.

Il l **a** laiss **a** se **préparer** et sortit de sa chambre, il croisa Izzy revenir de la chambre de Jace avec un grand sourire. Il bougea ses oreilles de curiosité.

\- Jace a un sommeil profond et donc impossible de le réveiller sans le frapper un peu, expliqua Izzy en fouettant sa queue dans l'air.

Il hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire avant de descendre l'escalier pour se rendre dans la cuisine, Magnus était toujours assis au comptoir de la cuisine. Il l'enlaça par derrière, Magnus le fit retourner et l'installa sur ses genoux tout en lui bécotant un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Tu as réveillé tout le monde, questionna Melati.

\- Oui, répondit Alec.

Tous arriv **èrent** dans la salle à manger, Melati emmena le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Asmodée arriva avec un journal dans la main et commença à le lire **à** table en sirotant son café, il regarda tout le monde avant de referm **er** le journal.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, hier soir Robert et Maryse et nous avons organisé une sortie familiale à la plage pendant le week-end, annonça Asmodée.

\- On va camper là-bas, questionna Clary.

\- Bien sûr que non, nous avons réservé une auberge qui peut nous accueillir pendant le week-end, répondit Melati.

\- C'est super, et comment on va disposer les chambres, questionna Simon.

\- Nous verrons cela pendant le week-end, répondit Asmodée.

Clary sauta au cou de son père et l'embrassa sur la joue en battant **de** sa queue frénétiquement sous la joie.

\- Merci mon petit papa, remercia Clary.

Asmodée sourit sous la joie de sa fille, tous les hybrides présents agitaient leurs queues sous la joie.

\- Je propose qu'on fasse du shopping pour prépar **er** ce week-end, proposa Izzy.

 **\- E** xcellente idée, il faut que je m'achète un nouveau maillot de bain, suggéra Clary.

Jace commença à rêv **er de** Clary dans son nouveau maillot de bain avant de voir une fourchette l **ui** frôl **er** la main, il regarda l'auteur et vi **t** que c'était Asmodée.

\- Asmodée, gronda Melati.

\- Désolé, la fourchette m'as glissé des mains, s'excusa Asmodée pas d **u tout** l'air désolé.

Jace déglutina en sachant qu'il **allait** beaucoup morfler pendant ce week-end à la plage avec le duo père-fils si il s'approch **ait** d'un peu trop prés de Clary, il se rassura un peu en sachant que Alec le sortir **ait** un peu de l **à** par rapport **à** Robert **qui** surveillera sans doute Magnus.

\- Alors on y va, proposa Magnus.

\- Oui, répondirent les jeunes.

Toute la petite bande, à part Max qui **était** rentré chez les Lightwood ayant un rendez-vous chez le médecin, se rendit au centre commercial, ils se dirig **èrent** dans un magasin spécialisé pour la plage. Magnus pris Alec par la main et le traîna dans les rayons de maillot de bain.

\- Tu veux choisir ton maillot de bain, ou tu veux que je le **fasse,** questionna Magnus.

\- Veux…choisir…mon…maillot…bain, rougie Alec.

D'accord, je te laisse choisir et rejoins **moi** **près** de la cabine d'essayage, et si tu trouve **s** Jace avec Biscuit entrain de mesurer son maillot de bain en s'exposant **au** blondinet, fais moi plaisir mon amour, botte **s** lui le derrière de ma part, recommanda Magnus.

Il balança la tête en riant, il l'embrassa avec douceur et **alla** choisir son propre maillot de bain. Alec choisit son maillot de bain et **alla** attendre son petit ami devant la cabine d'essayage, il croisa Izzy et Simon.

\- Alors tu as déjà choisi ton maillot de bain, sourit Izzy.

\- Et…toi…choisis…tien, demanda Alec.

\- Bien sûr, j'allais justement le mesurer, répondit Izzy en entrant dans la cabine.

Il s'assit à coté de Simon qui le regardait.

\- Ecoute, je sais que récemment tu es le grand frère d'Izzy, rassure-toi je ne ferrais pas de mal à Izzy. Je l'aime beaucoup, débita Simon.

\- D'accord, répondit Alec.

Simon fut soulagé de voir qu'Alec avait pris bien la chose au contraire de Robert qui l'avait menacé avec son arme de service qu'ainsi que Jace, Izzy ressortit de la cabine avec un bikini noir 2 pièces en triangle.

\- Alors, questionna Izzy.

\- Tu es magnifique ma puce, complimenta Simon.

\- Et toi grand frère, demanda Izzy.

Alec regarda sa sœur avec le maillot de bain à 2 pièces, il la trouvait sublime dedans mais une part de lui qu'il ne comprenait pas voulait qu'elle se couve un peu plus le corps.

\- Sublime…mais…je…ne…sais…pas…pourquoi…veux…que…tu…couve…corps, articula Alec.

Izzy sourit et compris que Alec fai **sait** son devoir de grand frère,

\- C'est parce que tu es mon grand frère, tu veux me protég **er** en me disant de me couvrir pour mon bien, expliqua Izzy.

Il hocha la tête, Izzy entra à nouveau dans la cabine quand Magnus arriva avec plusieurs maillots de bain shorty de toute les couleurs.

\- Tu veux dévaliser le magasin ou quoi, questionna Simon.

\- Je trouve ses maillots de bain à tomber et je voudrais savoir lesquelles est le bon, répondit Magnus entrant dans une cabine vide.

Alec déglutina en rabattant ses oreilles, Izzy ressorti **t** de la cabine.

\- J'ai entendu Magnus, supposa Izzy.

\- Il allait mesurer au moins je ne sais combien de maillot de bain de toutes sortes, répondit Simon.

Au même moment Magnus ressortit avec un shorty de bain de couleur vert, Izzy **s'installa** **près** d'Alec qui rougissaient à vue d'œil.

\- Ce vert ne te vas pas du tout, refusa Izzy.

\- Tu as raison et puis le vert ne **me** vas **pas** au teint, pensa Magnus avant de rentrer dans la cabine.

Alec avait chaud en voyant son petit ami ressorti **r** plusieurs fois avec le shorty de bain de toutes les couleurs, Izzy qui avait compris **l'état** d'excitation de son frère.

\- Magnus, tu devrais prendre le noir avec les stries bleu avant que Alec nous fasse une syncope avec ton défilé de maillot de bain, conseilla Izzy.

Alec rougit encore plus, Magnus **ria** et **partit** se changer. Il **revint** et embrassa son chaton tendrement.

\- Tu as choisi ton maillot de bain, questionna Magnus.

Il montra un maillot de bain noir **strié** blanc, Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils all **èrent** payer leurs achats avec Izzy et Simon, Magnus remarqua l'absence de sa sœur et Jace.

\- Où **sont** biscuit et blondinet, questionna Magnus.

\- Ils ont finis avant nous pour les achats et ils attendent dans un café, répondit Izzy.

Magnus suivis Izzy en tenant Alec par la main, ils retrouvèrent Jace et Clary dans un café qui les attendaient.

\- Vous **en** avez mis du temps, remarqua Clary.

\- Désolé mon petit biscuit mais il fallait que j'ai le maillot de bain parfait, souffla Magnus.

\- Mouais, nous vous attendions pour commander, brailla Jace.

\- Avant ou après que tu **aies** vu le corps de ma petite sœur dans un maillot de bain, grinça Magnus froidement.

\- Magnus, soupira Clary en se massant les tempes.

Un serveur vint prendre leur **s** commandes, Magnus fusilla **it** Jace du regard tout **e** les cinq minutes sous le regard lassé de Clary. Alec réconforta sa meilleure amie, Izzy et Simon regardaient quelque chose sur le téléphone de Simon quand le serveur ramena leur commande.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à la plage pour pouvoir bronzer, souffla Izzy.

\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte pour me baigner dans l'eau, répondit Clary.

\- Je voudrais faire du surf sur les vagues là-bas, souhaita Jace.

\- La dernière fois que tu as voul **u** faire du surf, tu t'es retrouvé avec une méduse sur le pied, rappela Izzy.

Jace grimaça au mauvais souvenir.

\- Putain en plus ce **tte** maudit **e** gélatine ne voulait pas me lâcher le pied, on **a** **été** obligé de m'opér **er** le pied, racont **a** Jace.

\- Peut-être quelle était tombé **e** follement amoureuse de toi, blagua Simon.

\- Tes réflexions à deux balle tu les gardes pour toi, renfrogna Jace.

Simon pouffa ce qui l **ui** valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Izzy, Clary frotta le bras de son petit ami pour le réconfort **er**.

\- Ça aurait **pu être** mieux si on t'avait pissé sur le pied pour enlever la méduse, concl **ut** Magnus.

\- Tu rigole **s** , je préfère **encore** toucher un canard, réfuta Jace.

\- Ça c'est la meilleur, jamais j'aurai crus t'entendre dire cela un jour, remarqua Izzy.

\- Ne t'emballe pas, je disais cela comme ça, répliqua Jace.

Alec sourit devant la conversation de Jace et Izzy en dégustant sa crème glacée.

\- Tu as du chocolat sur le coin de la bouche, observa Magnus.

Le Neko prit une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage quand Magnus l'empêcha pour se pench **er** vers lui, il lécha le chocolat sur le coin de la bouche d'Alec avec le bout de sa langue. Alec haleta de plaisir quand Magnus se redressa légèrement en léchant ses lèvres pour savourer la saveur du chocolat, il tourna la tête pour **remarquer** le regard amusé de tout le monde. Il rougit violement sous le rire de Magnus, il se cacha dans le cou de Magnus en agitant sa queue **q** ui trahissait son excitation.

\- Je t'ai dis que tu ne **devais** pas avoir honte, sourit Magnus.

\- Magnus a raison, en plus ça arrive quand on est amoureux, renchérit Clary.

\- Mais il était têtu et il ne voulait plus regarder personne, ils rentr **èrent** chez eux. Magnus déposa ses vêtements dans un sac avec c **eux** d'Alec, celui-ci le regarda, **somnolant,** allongé sur le coté en bougeant sa queue **avec paresse**.

\- J'ai fini **de** prépar **er** nos deux sacs pour le week-end à la plage, signala Magnus.

Il miaula de sommeil, Magnus vint l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Si tu as sommeil, tu peux aller dormir. Je te réveill **erais** pour le dîner, conseilla Magnus.

Il hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux pour dormir, Magnus le laiss **a** dormir et descend **it** de l'escalier pour aller regarder la télé. La fin de la semaine arriva, toute la famille Bane et Lightwood partirent à l'auberge prés la plage. Le Neko fut émerveillé par l'auberge, Magnus le prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est merveilleux n'est ce pas, questionna Magnus.

\- Oui, **s'extasia** Alec.

\- Les garçons, vous venez, s'écria Melati en entrant dans l'auberge.

Ils entr **èrent** dans l'auberge et dépos **èrent** leu sac pour le week-end, Asmodée et Robert discutaient avec le réceptionniste, leurs femme **s** discutaient sur la décoration alors **que** Izzy et Simon faisaient **des** échanges **buccaux** sous le regard dégoûté de Max. Jace et Clary regardait l'aquarium qui était dans l'auberge.

\- Les enfants, appela Asmodée.

Tout le monde rejoi **gnit** la réception, Asmodée présenta plusieurs clefs.

\- Bon la composition de la chambre, Jace et Simon vous serez dans la chambre 125, Izzy et Clary dans la chambre 123 et enfin Magnus et Alec vous serez dans la chambre 124, expliqua Asmodée en distribuant les clefs.

\- Max sera avec nous dans la chambre 200 qui est à l'étage au dessus, renchérit Robert.

\- Quant à nous serons dans la chambre 201 au même étage que Robert et Maryse, finalisa Asmodée.

\- Des questions, demanda Robert.

Oui moi, pourquoi est ce que je partage la chambre avec Simon, questionna Jace.

\- Par mesure de sécurité, répondit Robert en fusillant Simon du regard.

\- Je suis du même avis que Robert, renchéri **t** Asmodée en faisant la même chose sur Jace.

\- Alors pourquoi est ce que vous laissez Alec et Magnus dormir ensemble, renfrogna Izzy en pointant sur le couple.

\- Parce que Alec ne peut pas dormir sans Magnus étant habitué à dormir avec lui, répondit Robert en fusillant Magnus.

\- Si tu veux tu **pourra** dormir avec ton frère et moi avec Biscuit, proposa Magnus ayant un peu peur de Robert.

Alec **en** entendant cela s'agrippa à Magnus en secouant la tête, Izzy comprit et hocha la tête. Ils all **èrent** chacun dans leur chambre, Alec sauta sur le lit en riant. Magnus riait à cela.

\- Tu viens m'aider à défaire les bagages, proposa Magnus.

Ils dé **firent** leurs bagages, Alec **alla** explorer la chambre et se retrouva sur le balcon qui donnait vu sur la mer. Il miaula d'émerveillement, Magnus vint prendre Alec dans ses bras par derrière.

\- C'est beau n'est ce pas, admira Magnus.

\- Oui, s'extasi **a** Alec.

\- Hé, ce n'est pas juste, nous n'avons pas nos copains avec nous pour profit **er** de la vue, s'écria Izzy sur le balcon d'à coté.

Ils tourn **èrent** la tête vers Izzy qui souriait, Clary rejoi **gnit** Izzy sur le balcon.

\- Tu préfère **s** dormir avec ton frère, mais je te **préviens** qu'il va venir me rejoindre malgré tout dans mon lit, nargua Magnus.

\- J'irais rejoindre celui de Simon ce soir, ricana Izzy.

Magnus sourit avant de froncer les sourcils et se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt de faire cela Biscuit sinon j'irai dire à papa de venir m'aider à enterrer ton petit copain et c'est pareil pour toi blondin, menaça Magnus en voyant Jace rejoindre le balcon d'à coté.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq et toi ne fait rien d'illicite à mon frère, averti **t** Jace.

\- Je ne fais rien d'illicite avec lui à part l'embrasser, sourit Magnus.

Jace soupira longuement, il fut rejoins par Simon sur le balcon. Ils discut **èrent** ensemble sur le balcon avant d'aller dîner, ils remont **èrent** dans leurs chambres, excité **s** d'aller à la plage le lendemain. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla sous des bruit de pas dans le couloir, il se détacha lentement de Magnus qui dormait. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Clary sortir de la chambre de Jace, elle vit Alec. Elle rabaissa ses oreilles comme un enfant pris en faute, Alec brouillé par le sommeil lui fit un sourire et mima le silence avant de refermer la porte. Clary rejoi **gnit** sa chambre en souriant que son meilleur ami le couvrait, le lendemain le Neko se réveilla tout seul dans son lit.

\- Magnus, appela Alec.

Il se leva et se prépara quand il vit Magnus entr **er** dans la chambre, il vint l'embrasser chastement.

\- Bonjour, salua Magnus.

\- Bonjour, salua Alec.

\- J'étais parti voir si Biscuit était bien dans sa chambre et non dans celle de Blondin, répondit Magnus à sa question muette.

Il secoua la tête en riant, il frotta sa tête contre le torse de Magnus en ronronnant de plaisir quand l'asiatique lui gratta les oreilles. Il miaula de plaisir en fouettant sa queue dans l'air sous l'excitation, Magnus l'embrassa entre ses oreilles.

\- Allez viens, **on** va prendre notre petit déjeuné avant de partir à la plage, suggéra Magnus.

Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuné, ils se dirig **èrent** tous à la plage. Le Neko fut ravie de revoir la mer qu'il agita sa queue sous l'excitation, Izzy alla proposée **à** son frère de venir mettre la crème solaire quand Magnus l **a** devança.

\- Chaton, viens mettre la crème solaire, décréta Magnus.

Il vient prés de son petit ami qui lui mit la crème solaire, après cela il prit la main de Clary qui riait pour l'entraîner dans la mer. Ils s'amus **èrent** dans l'eau **et** fu **rent** rejoi **ns** par Jace et les autres de la fratrie, Magnus regarda Alec de loin avec un sourire tendre. Alec sortit de la mer et rejoi **gnit** Magnus sous l'ombre du parasol.

\- Alors l'eau est bonne, questionna Magnus.

\- Très…bonne…pourquoi…tu…ne…viens…pas…la mer, articula Alec.

\- Il y a trop de foules en ce moment, gliss **a** Magnus.

Alec haussa les épaules et s'allongea prés de son petit ami qui **frissonna** par la fraîcheur du corps d'Alec, Magnus passa une main dans les cheveux humide d'Alec.

\- Magnus…tu…veux…m'…apprendre…comment…te…faire…plaisir, demanda Alec en cachant son regard dans le cou de Magnus.

Magnus cligna des yeux par la demande d'Alec, il lui refit lever la tête.

\- Qu'entends-tu par me faire plaisir, questionna Magnus.

Alec rougie et secoua la tête en rabaissant ses oreilles en arrière, Magnus lui caressa le visage.

\- Tu parle du sexe, demanda Magnus doucement.

Il hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres, Magnus souffla vivement. Il l'embrassa doucement.

\- On parlera de cela ce soir d'accord, souligna Magnus.

Il acquiesça de la tête avant de remettre sa tête sur le torse de Magnus, ils observ **èrent** les autres s'amus **er** dans l'eau. Après avoir passé une journée à la plage, ils rentr **èrent** dans l'auberge. Ils mang **èrent** leurs repas avant de monter dans leurs chambres, Magnus retint Alec qui allait entrer dans la salle de bain.

\- Viens, allons nous promener sur la plage, proposa Magnus.

Ils all **èrent** sur la plage qui était déserte **car** il faisait nuit, ils march **èrent** en se promenant sur le long de la plage en se tenant la main. Arrivé un moment, ils s'ass **irent** dans le sable, Alec avait la tête sur l'épaule de Magnus qui regardaient les vagues de la mer.

\- Tu veux que je t'enseigne comment me **faire** plaisir, lança Magnus.

\- Oui…je…voudrais…te…faire…la…même…chose, rougi **t** Alec.

\- Tu es sûr de toi, parce que pour moi rien ne compte **plus** que ton bonheur, commenta Magnus en le regardant.

\- Je…veux…te…faire…plaisir, confia Alec rouge.

Magnus lui prit son visage entre ses mains, il l'embrassa passionnément. Alec répondit à son baiser, ils se **séparèrent** à bout de souffle.

\- Mon plaisir réside dans le tien mon amour, ne te sens pas obligé de me rendre la pareil **le**. Le fait que tu **prennes** **du** plaisir quand tu me laisse te soulager est déjà beaucoup pour moi, déclara Magnus.

Le Neko renifla un sanglot, Magnus l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui caressa les cheveux ce qui le fit ronronner, Magnus se leva et enlev **a** son short où il avait encore son maillot de bain.

\- Tu viens on va faire un bain de minuit, proposa Magnus.

Alec se déshabilla et courut dans l'eau avec Magnus, ils nag **èrent** dans l'eau. Ils s'embrass **èrent** dans l'eau, avant de revenir sur la plage, trempés. Ils attendirent un instant avant de rentrer à l'auberge.

\- Je t'aime, confia Magnus.

\- Je...t'aime…aussi, répondit Alec.

Ils s'embrass **èrent** tendrement avant de rentrer à l'auberge, ils all **èrent** directement dans leurs chambres. Après un week-end formidable, ils rentr **èrent** à regret chez eux. Alec et Magnus rest **èrent** quelques jours à New-York avant de rentrer à Los Angeles, Alec était en train de lire son livre et Magnus regardait ses émissions préféré **es** à la télé. Magnus se leva pour aller chercher leur repas après avoir entendue la porte d'entrée sonn **er** , ils mang **èrent** leurs repas avant d'aller se coucher. De loin quelqu'un d'un immeuble en face avait pris des photos d'eux, il reçut un coup de fils.

\- Oui, j'ai les clichés que vous m'avez demandé, c'est entendu je vais vous le rapporter, répondit l'inconnu en raccrochant.

L'inconnu regarda le loft de Magnus, il rangea son matériel pour disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les lettres anonymes et le retour de Camille. Bisous glacée.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Phantomhive20 : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Kilynn : Faut bien que je les fasse souffrir un peu parce que sinon ça devient ennuyeux XD**

 **Merci à toux ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Kilynn**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 13**_

Alec se réveilla sans Magnus au lit, il s'étira et marcha comme un zombie dans la cuisine où l'homme de sa vie était en train de boire son café. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Bien dormi mon amour, demanda Magnus.

\- Où…ma...peluche, questionna Alec.

\- Je l'ai mise dans la machine pour la laver parce que elle était trop sale mon bébé, répondit Magnus.

Il se dirigea vers le salon pour regarder la télé, Magnus vint prés de lui et lui frôla le visage.

\- Ton petit déjeuné est dans le four si tu as faim, signala Magnus.

\- Tu…sors, questionna Alec.

\- Je reviens, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, promis Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa chastement puis sortit du loft, le Neko regarda la télé avant de s'assoupir un moment. Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et il bailla, il alla prendre son petit déjeuné dans le four pour manger devant la télé. Il regarda la télé en serrant le coussin de Magnus qu'il était parti chercher dans la chambre n'ayant pas sa peluche, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se leva et couru vers Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras, Magnus le serra.

\- Tu étais inquiet pour moi mon amour, n'est ce pas, demanda Magnus.

Il frotta sa tête contre le torse de Magnus en miaulant d'inquiétude, Magnus l'embrassa dans ses cheveux.

\- Viens, il faut que je te parle, souffla Magnus.

Alec sentit une peur grandir au fond de lui, il s'assit sur le canapé en face de Magnus qui était assis sur la table basse. Il lui prit les mains.

\- Ecoute, je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important, voilà tu te souviens de Camille, questionna Magnus.

Le Neko hocha la tête en attendant ce que son petit ami allait lui annoncer en bougeant ses oreilles légèrement, Magnus inspira.

\- Voilà, elle va habiter quelque temps ici mais seulement si tu es d'accord, demanda Magnus.

\- Pourquoi…est…ce…elle…va…habiter…chez…nous, interrogea Alec.

\- Elle a eu quelque problème et elle n'avait pas nulle-part où aller et donc elle m'a appelé, même si pour tout te dire que l'envie de lui raccrocher au nez me pendait au nez et même de lui claquer la porte au nez, enfin c'est pour te demander ton avis si elle peut rester ici ou pas, demanda Magnus.

\- Pourquoi…est…ce…tu…me…demande…mon…avis, demanda Alec.

\- Parce que tu habites ici aussi et c'est chez toi, répondit Magnus.

Alec cligna des yeux par la réponse de Magnus, il posa la main sur sa joue. Magnus embrassa sa main.

\- D'accord…tu…as…une…dette…envers…elle, accorda Alec en baissant la tête.

\- Si elle te fait du mal ou qu'elle te parle mal, je te jure que je la mets dehors tout de suite avec un coup de pied aux fesses, promis Magnus en englobant son visage.

L'hybride lui sourit et l'embrassa au passage, Magnus répondit à son baiser avant d'être interrompue par son téléphone. Ils rompirent le baiser, l'asiatique soupira, frustré, et répondit à son téléphone. Il raccrocha son téléphone, il soupira de fatigue.

\- Qui…s'était…au…téléphone, demanda Alec.

\- Camille, tu es sûr de vouloir la laisser habiter ici quelques jours, souffla Magnus.

\- J'ai…une…dette…envers…elle, répondit Alec.

Magnus fronça les sourcils en regardant son chaton, Alec se leva et prit les papiers d'adoption et les mit dans les mains de Magnus.

\- Tu veux dire que si elle ne m'avait pas quitté, je ne t'aurai pas choisis, n'est ce pas, compris Magnus.

Il hocha la tête, Magnus passa une main sur son visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement, presque passionnément. Alec répondit à son baiser, ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelque minute avant d'être interrompue par la sonnette d'entrée. Ils se séparèrent, Magnus se leva en soupirant, frustré, et se dirigea vers la porte en jurant dans sa barbe. Il ouvrit la porte sur son ex petite amie avec des valises aux pieds.

\- Tu en as mis du temps à ouvrir, qu'est que tu faisais comme cela, critiqua Camille en entrant dans le loft.

Magnus mima l'envie d'étrangler son ex avant de la suivre, Alec vit l'ex de son petit ami entrer dans le salon, habillée d'une robe moulante rouge avec un profond décolleté, une fermeture éclair sur le devant. Elle avait une paire de bottes à talons aiguilles de la même couleur que sa robe.

\- Lui aussi va rester longtemps ici, ironisa Camille.

\- Un peu de respect envers lui, c'est grâce à lui que tu es là parce que sinon tu aurais été en train de te prostituer pour avoir un toit, gronda Magnus en entrant.

Camille fit un geste d'excuse, agacée, avant de se tourner vers Magnus pour passer une main sur son torse.

\- J'installe mes affaires dans ta chambre comme avant, proposa Camille d'un ton sensuel.

Alec siffla de colère et dressa ses oreilles, il commença à feuler de colère, que cette garce et autres noms qui lui venaient en tête, touche son homme. Magnus retira la main de Camille de sur son torse.

\- La chambre d'ami est utilisable, tu peux l'utiliser si tu veux, soupira Magnus.

\- Comment cela la chambre d'ami, questionna Camille confuse.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin, ironisa Magnus en s'installant prés d'Alec qui feulait toujours.

Camille les regarda tout les deux chacun leur tour, elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu sors avec lui, cracha Camille.

\- Je ne te le dis pas alors, ironisa Magnus en caressant la nuque d'Alec.

\- Comment tu peux sortir avec cette chose, claqua Camille.

Magnus poussa sa table basse avec son pied ce qui produisit un bruit sourd, il jeta un regard noir à Camille.

\- Je t'ai dis de le respecter Camille, la prochaine fois que tu l'insultes, tu dégages de chez moi, s'écria Magnus froidement.

\- C'est compris, trembla Camille avec la peur.

\- Installe-toi dans la chambre d'ami près de la porte d'entrée parce que celle en face de ma chambre est réservée à Alexander, commenta Magnus en s'asseyant près d'Alec qui avait cessé de feuler.

\- Entendu, répondit Camille en prenant ses affaires.

Camille rentra dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, Magnus avait encore de la rage dans ses yeux. Alec lui caressa le visage pour l'apaiser, Magnus lui caressa le visage d'une main.

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Magnus.

Alec l'embrassa sur tout le visage avec tout son amour, il l'embrassa tendrement sur ses lèvres. Magnus répondit à son baiser, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Je t'aime, confia Magnus.

\- Je…t'…aime…aussi, répondit Alec.

Alec enfouis sa tête dans le cou de Magnus pour respirer son odeur de bois de santal et de sucre brûlé, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux. Il reçut un appel, il prit son téléphone. Il répondit avant de raccrocher en se massant les oreilles.

\- Cat va passer dans un moment, grimaça Magnus.

L'hybride ne répondit rien, il agita sa queue avec paresse. Magnus lui caressa entre les deux oreilles en regardant la télé, la porte d'entrée sonna. Magnus grimaça et se tourna.

\- Bébé, mon testament est dans le tiroir de la commode. Sache je t'aimerai toujours même au-delà de ma mort, débita Magnus théâtralement.

Le Neko gloussait devant les mimiques de Magnus, Magnus se leva et ouvrit sur une Catarina furieuse qui entra dans le loft en poussant son ami d'enfance. Camille sortit de la chambre, Catarina la regarda froidement.

\- Ça n'as pas suffit que tu lui brise le cœur, maintenant tu t'immisces à nouveau dans sa vie quand il est heureux, cracha Catarina en pontant son doigt sur elle.

\- Bonjour Catarina, comment vas-tu. Je vois que tu as l'air en forme et comment va ce cher Ragnor, ironisa Camille avec sarcasme.

\- Epargne-moi tes sarcasme sale pute, dis-moi ce que tu viens faire à nouveau dans sa vie, questionna Catarina folle de furieuse.

\- Mon ex-petit ami m'a foutu à la porte et je n'avais pas nulle-part où aller pour le moment, j'ai appelé Magnus parce que il avait une dette envers moi pour qu'il m'héberge quelques jours, expliqua Camille en passant une main dans ses cheveux, agacée par Catarina.

Catarina se tourna vers son future ex ami d'enfance, Magnus s'était caché derrière son petit ami pour éviter la fureur de sa meilleure amie.

\- Pour calmer un peu ta colère, Alexander était d'accord pour qu'elle s'installe ici, apaisa Magnus.

\- C'est vrai Alec, demanda Catarina avec douceur.

Alec hocha la tête et vint frotter sa joue contre celle de Catarina qui lui caressa les cheveux, elle l'embrassa sur le front comme une grande sœur.

\- Tu es vraiment généreux mon petit chaton, souffla Catarina.

Il miaula d'apaisement envers Catarina, elle soupira longuement. Elle pointa son doigt menaçant vers Camille.

\- Si j'apprends que tu as fait du mal ou quelque chose contre Alec ou Magnus, je te jure Camille la justice qu'il y a en Amérique ne pourra rien faire pour te protéger contre ma fureur, menaça Catarina.

Camille hocha la tête ayant peur de la fureur de Catarina,

\- Bon j'y vais, il faut que je retourne à mon boulot, termina Catarina en lançant un regard noir à Camille.

\- Je te raccompagne, proposa Magnus.

\- C'est bon, je préfère que tu reste auprès d'Alec au lieu que tu le laisse seul avec cette garce, cracha Catarina.

\- Comme tu veux, passe le bonjour à face de pistache, sourit Magnus.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas allez, je file. Bye Alec, cria Catarina.

\- Bye…Catarina, répéta Alec en faisant un signe d'au revoir.

Catarina s'en alla, Magnus referma la porte en soupirant de soulagement. Alec vint l'enlacer par derrière, il mit une main sur son bras. Il se retourna et embrassa Alec tendrement.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on commande le repas, je n'ai pas envie de faire à manger ce midi, proposa Magnus.

\- Chinois, répondit Alec.

\- Va pour chinois, sourit Magnus.

Magnus alla commander les repas pour eux en plus de celui de Camille, Alec s'était installé à nouveau dans le canapé. Magnus le rejoignit sur le canapé, il se blottit contre lui. Ils regardaient la télé quand leur commande arriva, Magnus ramena le repas.

\- A table, cria Magnus.

\- Enfin le repas, soupira Camille en sortant de la chambre.

Magnus se retint de lui lancer une pique, Camille fronça les sourcils devant le repas de chinois.

\- C'est ça qu'on va manger pour le déjeuné, observa Camille.

\- Si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux aller te faire un œuf, répliqua Magnus.

Camille soupira, agacée, et prit son repas, après le repas, Alec et Magnus préférèrent sortir au lieu de rester enfermer dans le loft avec Camille. Ils se promenèrent dans le parc.

\- Il y a un parc d'attraction qui vient de s'installer en ville, tu veux y aller, proposa Magnus.

\- Oui…veux…faire…montagne…russes, sourit Alec.

\- Alors on y va, pouffa Magnus.

Ils se rendirent au parc d'attraction, ils allèrent dans les manèges. Ils prirent une pause en allant manger des sucreries, ils assirent sur un banc.

\- Tu t'amuse, demanda Magnus.

\- Oui…surtout…avec…toi, rougit Alec.

\- Je crois que je viens de tomber amoureux de toi mon petit chat, confia Magnus.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils marchèrent parmi les stands de jeux en se tenant la main.

\- Maman, regarde ses deux messieurs se tiennent par la main, entendit le couple.

Ils se retournèrent vers la source de la voix et virent une petite fille aux cheveux noire et aux yeux verts les regarder en souriant. La mère de la petite fille les regarda en s'excusant de la tête.

\- En plus l'un d'eux est un Neko, observa la petite fille.

\- Je vois ma chérie, répondit la maman.

La petite fille vint vers eux, elle pointa timidement son doigt sur Alec.

\- Pourrais te toucher les oreilles s'il te plait, demanda la petit fille poliment.

\- Bien…sûr, répondit Alec en se baissant à son niveau.

La petite fille commença à caresser les oreilles d'Alec ce qui le fit ronronner de plaisir, il en profita pour chatouiller la petite fille. Magnus regarda avec un air attendrie Alec jouer avec la petite fille, la maman vint récupérer sa fille en s'excusant.

\- Je suis désolée qu'elle vous ait dérangée, s'excusa la maman.

\- Non, ce n'est rien madame, rassura Magnus.

Magnus s'accroupi aux niveaux de son petit ami et la petite fille, il frotta doucement la tête de la petite fille.

\- Pourrais-je avoir le nom de cette charmante princesse, demanda Magnus en souriant.

La petite fille rougit timidement, elle regarda sa mère qui hocha la tête.

\- Je m'appelle Elia, répondit la petite fille.

\- Quelle charmant nom pour une si joli princesse, dis moi de quelle royaume viens-tu, demanda Magnus curieux.

\- Je viens des royaumes des fées, répondit Elia naïvement.

\- Alors tu es la princesse des fées, pardonnez-moi votre majesté. Je ne vous ai pas reconnu, souffla Magnus en faisant une petit révérence.

\- Et vous de quelle royaume venais-vous, questionna la petite fille.

\- Je suis le roi du royaume des chats et je suis fiancé avec le roi du royaume des anges ici présent, présenta Magnus.

\- Ouah, tu es le roi des chats, de tout les chats, s'extasia Elia.

\- Oui, répondit Magnus.

Alec et la maman d'Elia sourirent à l'émerveillement, la maman souffla doucement.

\- Elia ma chérie, il faut qu'on rentre maintenant, commenta la maman.

\- Déjà, souffla Elia de tristesse.

\- On se reverra un jour votre majesté, rassura Magnus.

\- C'est vrai, s'exclama la petite fille.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Magnus.

\- Alors au revoir le roi des chats et le roi des anges, fit la petite fille en signe d'au revoir.

La petite fille s'en alla avec sa maman, Magnus se releva avec Alec. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, Alec n'arrêtait pas de penser à la petite fille. Magnus s'assit prés de lui et l'embrassa sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Tu es en train de penser à cette petite fille n'est ce pas, devina Magnus.

\- Oui…tellement…belle, s'émerveilla Alec.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, nous aussi nous aurons de magnifiques enfants comme Elia, rassura Magnus.

\- Tu…me…le…promets, questionna Alec.

\- Je jure que je te ferais de beaux enfants, promis Magnus.

Alec se réfugia dans ses bras en frottant sa tête contre son torse, Magnus lui caressa la nuque.

\- Cela va de soit qu'on se mariera, parce que ton père va me tuer ou me coffrer en me mettant dans une prison, renchérit Magnus.

Alec ria sous la remarque de Magnus, ils rigolèrent tout les deux. Camille entra dans le loft et elle s'agaça de voir son ex heureux avec son Neko, elle claqua la porte fortement pour les interrompre.

\- Oh excusé-moi, sourit Camille hypocritement.

\- Ce n'est rien mais la prochaine fois que tu claques ma porte d'entrée comme cela, je t'enverrais la facture pour que tu la répare, commenta Magnus frustré.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, agacée.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de factures, il y avait cela devant ta porte, montra Camille.

Magnus se leva et prit le courrier dans les mains de Camille, il regarda la lettre. Il serra la mâchoire en voyant que c'était une lettre de menace à l'encontre d'Alec.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'as rien à voir avec cela parce que je ne vais pas t'épargner, grinça Magnus en montrant la lettre de menace.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu me connais suffisamment pour que tu saches que je ne ferrais jamais une chose pareille, s'offusqua Camille.

\- Je l'espère pour toi Camille parce que si j'apprends que c'est toi… commença Magnus.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha vers son oreille.

\- …Je défigurerais tellement ton joli visage qu'il sera méconnaissable et aucun homme n'aurait envie de te voir, chuchota Magnus d'un ton glacial.

Camille frémit de peur en entendant le ton glacial employé par Magnus, elle se cacha dans la chambre d'amis loin de Magnus. Magnus entra dans la chambre en colère, tenant la lettre de menace contre Alec, le Neko entra dans la chambre en abaissant ses oreilles en arrière en voyant la colère sur le visage de Magnus.

\- Tu…es…fâché…contre…moi, questionna Alec timidement.

Magnus tourna sa tête vers lui, son visage se radoucie en voyant le visage d'Alec. Il vint le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Non mon amour, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je suis en colère contre l'auteur de cette lettre de menace à ton encontre, rassura Magnus.

Alec lui prit la lettre de menace de ses mains, il la lut.

\- A…mort…le…Neko, lut Alec.

Magnus lui reprit de ses mains pour l'écraser et la jeter dans la poubelle, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Ça doit être une mauvaise plaisanterie, supposa Magnus pour le réconforter.

Alec le serra dans ses bras, ils se couchèrent sans savoir que depuis le loft, un homme les regardait d'un immeuble d'en face. L'inconnu entendit des claquements de talons, il se retourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer.

\- C'est vous que le patron a envoyé, supposa l'inconnu.

\- Camille Belcourt, se présenta Camille.

\- Enchanté, alors le plan a marché, demanda l'inconnu.

\- Oui, ils ont mordu à l'hameçon et je leur fait croire que ce n'est pas moi qui est envoyée la lettre de menace, expliqua Camille en souriant froidement.

\- Le patron sera ravie que vous avez accompli la premier étape, sourit l'inconnu.

\- Votre patron et moi nous voulons simplement récupérer chacun ce qui nous appartient, moi la fortune de mon ex et lui son Neko à ce que j'ai compris, se souvint Camille.

\- Oui, ce Neko appartenait à monsieur Morgenstern. Il adorait ce Neko mais il avait dû l'abandonner pour un voyage d'affaire, en voulant le récupérer dans le refuge mais il fut adopté par votre ex –petit ami, raconta l'inconnu.

\- Je vois, et bien je vais y aller et continuer d'envoyer les lettres de menace à son encontre, sourit Camille de complicité.

\- Je vais aller faire mon rapport à mon patron de comment se déroule le plan, informa l'inconnu.

\- Parfait, commenta Camille en s'en allant.

Camille entra dans le loft discrètement, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis quand elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre de son ex-amant. Piqué par la curiosité, elle se dirigea vers la chambre, elle ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle vit Alec dans les bras de Magnus qui avait un visage apaisé dans son sommeil, il remua dans son sommeil quand Magnus lui caressa les cheveux tout en dormant. Elle serra les poings de jalousie et se dirigea vers la chambre.

\- Profite stupide Neko, bientôt tu retrouveras ton ancien maître à qui tu as manqué, sourit Camille en ricanant froidement.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, les lettres de menace continuaient de remplir la boîte aux lettres de Magnus, Alec commença à avoir peur que quelqu'un s'en prennent à eux. Magnus prit des dispositions en appelant Robert pour lui raconter les lettres de menace à l'encontre d'Alec, il avait pris la menace très au sérieux, à tel point qu'il avait lancé une enquête par le biais de la police de los Angeles. Magnus était semi allongé dans le canapé en sirotant son café, Alec se réveilla et vint se blottir contre lui.

\- Tu as bien dormi, demanda Magnus après l'avoir embrassé.

\- Oui, répondit Alec ensommeillé.

Alec posa sa tête sur le torse de Magnus s'allongea à moitié sur lui, il continua sa nuit sur le torse de son petit ami. Camille entra dans le salon en baillant, affluée d'une nuisette tellement transparente qu'on voyait ses sous-vêtements.

\- Où est le petit déjeuné, questionna Camille.

\- Il y a des œufs dans le réfrigérateur avec le bacon, tu as les tartines dans le placard du haut avec le sachet de café, expliqua Magnus sans la regarder.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as rien préparé pour moi, s'offusqua Camille.

\- J'ai juste préparé celui d'Alexander alors que le tien tu peux le faire toute seule, non, déduisit Magnus.

Camille fut outrée et partit dans la cuisine.

\- N'en profite pas pour piquer le petit déjeuné de mon petit ami ou de brûler ma cuisine, avertit Magnus.

Camille passa sa main dans ses cheveux, agacée, elle prépara son petit déjeuné elle-même. Elle mangea son repas dans le salon avec Magnus qui continuait de regarder la télé en caressant la nuque d'Alec assoupit.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre émission, questionna Camille.

\- Et toi tu ne peux pas polluer l'espace vitale de quelqu'un d'autre, questionna Magnus avec dédain.

\- Avant tu aimait changer de chaînes pour moi, lança Camille en croisant ses jambes sur la table basse.

\- Comme tu dis c'était avant, souffla Magnus.

Camille fut outrée par l'attitude de son ex-petit ami.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu es comme ça avec moi, juste parce que j'ai couché avec Scott dans ton lit. C'est vrai que j'ai mal agis et je m'en excuse, s'excusa Camille sincère.

\- Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses Camille, la seule chose pour laquelle je t'en veux est que tu as insulté ma sœur et mes amis car ils sont des hybrides et ça je te pardonnerai jamais, débita Magnus avec dédain.

\- Bon je suis désolée d'avoir été si odieuse avec eux et puis regarde je suis une nouvelle personne, convaincu Camille.

Magnus tourna enfin vers Camille et fit un sourire moqueur.

\- Toi changée, ça m'étonnerait, se moqua Magnus.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité, décréta Camille.

\- Tu n'as jamais pu changer, c'est dans ta nature de détruire tout autour de toi, se moqua Magnus.

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité que j'ai changée, la preuve ton Neko de petit ami m'aime bien, conclu Camille.

\- Alexander t'a laissé habité sous notre toit parce que pour lui il a une dette envers toi car en me quittant j'ai bien fait de l'adopter, mais personnellement Camille je croyais avoir une dette envers toi en réfléchissant. Je sais que je les ai toutes payer, cracha Magnus.

Camille allait parler quand Alec remua de son sommeil et se réveilla en baillant, il regarda Camille avant de poser les yeux sur Magnus.

\- Tu as terminé ta nuit, questionna Magnus.

Il miaula doucement et vint embrasser Magnus chastement.

\- Ton petit déjeuné est dans le four si tu as faim, décréta Magnus.

Il se leva et alla prendre son petit déjeuné, il revint s'installer prés de Magnus.

\- Tu veux voir un film, proposa Magnus.

\- Le…roi…lion, répondit Alec.

\- Attends, je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure de changer de chaînes tu m'as envoyée paître et lui il te le demande et tu le fais, s'offusque Camille.

\- Lui il habite ici alors que toi tu es de passage, termina Magnus en lui jetant un regard noir.

Camille se taisait et préféra sortir du loft pour aller je ne sais où en laissant le couple seul, le couple soupira de soulagement en la voyant partir.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je la mette dehors avec un coup de pieds aux fesses, proposa Magnus.

Alec rigola et l'embrassa pour l'apaiser, Magnus savoura son baiser. Ils regardèrent le film de Disney.

\- Magnus, interpella Alec.

\- Oui, répondit Magnus.

\- Papa…va…trouver…les…coupables, questionna Alec.

\- Bien sûr qu'il va trouver les coupables, ton père, même si il me fait flipper, est le meilleur commissaire de police que je connais, bon peut-être qu'il connaît mes fesses parce que j'allais le montrer à cette bique de voisine que nous avions, plaisanta Magnus pour le rassurer.

Alec riait de sa plaisanterie.

\- Toi…tu …étais…un…vilain…garçon, gloussait Alec.

\- Je sais que j'étais un vilain garçon et pourtant je le suis toujours, gloussa Magnus en commençant à le chatouiller.

Alec éclata de rire, il se dégagea de Magnus et courut dans tout le loft. Magnus l'attrapa dans leur chambre et le bascula sur le lit pour continuer de le chatouiller, Alec capitula en demandant grâce sous les rires de Magnus. Le Neko reprit son souffle, Magnus se redressa sur son coude.

\- Je…t'…aime, avoua Alec.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Magnus.

Magnus se pencha pour l'embrasser, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, la queue d'Alec frôla les jambes de Magnus. L'asiatique prit la queue et la caressa doucement, il entendit un ronronnement de plaisir de la part d'Alec.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà fait du mal en utilisant des objets, questionna Magnus.

\- Une fois…il…m'a…frappé…avec…un…club…de…golfs…Il…avait…cassé…mon…genou… que…je…ne…pouvais…plus…marcher…sur…cette jambe, se souvint Alec.

\- Comment tu as fait après, demanda Magnus.

\- Il…m'a…emmené…chez…une…connaissance...à…lui…qui…m'a…soigné…à…moitié, expliqua l'hybride en rabattant ses oreilles au douloureux souvenir.

\- Oh mon amour, souffla Magnus le prenant dans ses bras.

Le Neko trembla légèrement en repensant à ses souvenirs douloureux, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux surtout entre les oreilles.

\- Plus jamais il ne te ferra du mal, promis Magnus.

Le Neko se sentit en sécurité dans les bras de son petit ami, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et passèrent la journée à se câliner.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les insultes de la bande et la présentation des grands –parents de Magnus. Bisous glacée.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Kilynn : Merci pour ton Review, et j'adore tes petit commentaires que tu mets**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma Béta Kilynn**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 14**_

Le Neko se réveilla seul dans le lit et alla dans la cuisine pour ne trouver personne, il chercha Magnus partout.

\- Regardez qui est là, claqua une voix familière d'un ton sec.

Alec déglutit en regardant derrière lui, il vit Valentin Morgenstern en chair et en os devant lui. Il recula sous la peur en rabattant ses oreilles en arrière.

\- Tu n'es qu'un animal qui mérite une punition, commenta Valentin d'un ton sadique.

\- Magnus, cria Alec.

\- Il ne viendra pas te secourir, tu croyais quoi, que toutes ses belles paroles étaient des promesses d'avenir, grinça Valentin en s'approchant de lui.

Alec se recula quand son dos se cogna contre le mur, Valentin le regarda avec plein de sadisme avec un sourire. Il le frappa dans les côtes qui lui coupèrent le souffle, il cria de douleur. Magnus se réveilla en beau milieu de la nuit en sentant Alec s'agiter dans son sommeil en criant de douleur, il le prit par le bras.

\- Alec, réveille-toi, gronda Magnus.

Alec se réveilla et ne reconnaissant pas Magnus se recula avant de commencer à pleurer, Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras en le serrant pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

\- Je suis là, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Je suis là mon amour, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, rassura Magnus.

\- Tu…n'étais…pas…là…dans…mon…cauchemar, sanglota Alec.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi mon cœur, apaisa Magnus en l'allongeant sur le matelas.

L'hybride sanglota un moment avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Magnus, il lui caressa les cheveux ce qui l'apaisa. Magnus ne s'endormit pas de suite, préférant réfléchir à une solution pour Alec, il devait en parler au père de son amour. Le lendemain, le Neko se réveilla en s'étirant avant de rabattre ses oreilles en arrières ne voyant pas Magnus, celui-ci entra dans la chambre avec un plateau de petite déjeuné.

\- Petite déjeuner au lit, proposa Magnus.

Il miaula de plaisir en voyant sa nourriture préférée, il quémanda son baiser que Magnus lui offra volontiers. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Alec fouetta sa queue dans l'air sous la joue, il commença à manger en ronronnant de plaisir.

\- C'est…parfait…je…t'en…remercie, remercia Alec.

\- J'ai fais cela pour te faire plaisir, sourit Magnus en volant une céréale dans son bol.

Il utilisa sa queue pour caresser le bras de son petit ami, il caressa sa queue doucement.

\- Le shampooing que j'ai acheté pour toi fait des merveilles, remarqua Magnus.

\- Il…rend…les…poils…de…ma…queue…soyeux, renchérit Alec en bougeant sa queue.

Magnus continua de lui caressa quand Camille entra dans la chambre, en colère.

\- Il n'y a plus rien dans le réfrigérateur pour faire mon petit déjeuné, cracha Camille.

\- Oh désolé, disons que j'ai pris ce qu'il restait pour faire le petit déjeuné de mon petit ami que j'ai amené au lit, sourit Magnus.

\- Et je mange quoi moi, grinça Camille.

\- Il y a encore des céréales que tu peux toujours manger mais sans lait et il y un fond de jus avec si tu veux, j'ai fait du café pour compléter tout cela mais il est à présent froid vu que je me suis réveillé tôt comme je viens de te le dire pour préparer le petit déjeuné de mon amour, débita Magnus avec un grand sourire.

Camille lui lança un regard froid avant de partir, Alec qui mangea son bol de céréales.

\- Il…y…a…rien…dans…le…réfrigérateur, questionna Alec.

\- Oui il y a plus rien, je viens d'utiliser les derniers reste pour faire le petit déjeuné au lit, souffla Magnus.

Il l'embrassa chastement.

\- De toutes façons, je t'emmène faire les courses, quand dis tu, proposa Magnus.

\- C'est…super, sourit Alec en agitant sa queue sous la joie.

Le Neko termina vite son petit déjeuner et partit se préparer, Magnus l'attendait devant la porte avec sa laisse.

\- On y va, sourit Magnus.

\- Oui, répondit Alec en tendant son cou.

Magnus l'attacha au cou et sortit du loft, ils se dirigèrent vers le supermarché. Alec regardait avec gourmandise les sucreries qu'il y avait sur l'étalage, Magnus souriait moqueusement. Il se pencha vers lui.

\- Fais-toi plaisir mais n'oublie pas, après tu dois te brosser les dents, avertit Magnus en souriant.

Alec le frappa légèrement ce qui le fit rire, son petit ami l'embrassa tendrement. Il prit quelques friandises et suivit son homme jusqu'à la caisse. Magnus regarda la brique de lait.

\- Je viens de me souvenir que Camille ne supporte pas le lactose alors on le prend, lança Magnus en le déposant sur le tapis.

Le Neko roula des yeux, depuis que Camile avait emménagé chez eux, Magnus s'est trouvé une occupation en faisant un maximum de crasse à son ancienne petite amie, comme prendre toute l'eau chaude avant son passage ou commander des plats qu'elle déteste et d'autres choses que l'hybride avait fini par perdre le compte des tours que son copain avait fait. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, ils franchissaient la porte quand ils entendirent des gémissements de plaisir résonner dans tout le loft. Alec rougissait à vue d'œil alors que Magnus bouillonnait de colère, il se dirigea à grand pas dans la chambre qu'utilisait Camile. Il ouvrit en grand fracas la porte, il vit Camille en compagnie d'un homme en train de coucher ensemble. Ils se séparèrent en voyant Magnus, Camille le regarda avec un brin d'agacement.

\- Quoi, qu'est que tu vas dire. On est plus ensemble à ce que je sache donc j'ai le droit de coucher avec qui je veux, claqua Camille.

\- C'est vrai, tu peux coucher avec qui tu veux mais t'as oubliez une chose c'est…commença Magnus.

Il s'avança et prit les vêtements des deux amants et les jeta sur eux, ils se rhabillèrent. Magnus regarda l'homme froidement qui décampa vite sous l'incompréhension d'Alec qui était resté devant l'entrée avec les courses. Camille frémit quand Magnus posa son regard meurtrier sur elle.

\- …qu'ici c'est chez moi alors si tu as envie de t'envoyer en l'air, va le faire ailleurs, clama Magnus glaciale.

\- Je ne le ferrais plus, s'excusa Camille.

Magnus sortit de la chambre, il rejoignit Alec.

\- Allez viens on va ranger tout cela, souffla Magnus.

Alec hocha la tête et l'aida à ranger les courses, Magnus l'embrassa chastement.

\- Tu peux y aller, je vais ranger le reste, conseilla Magnus.

\- Tu…es…sûr, demanda Alec.

\- Vas-y, accorda Magnus.

Il partit regarder la télé, Magnus termina de ranger les courses. Quand il reçut un appel de la bande qui lui disait qu'ils allaient passer ce soir en emmenant de la bouffe au passage, Magnus vint embrasser la nuque d'Alec par derrière.

\- La bande va passer ce soir, signala Magnus.

\- Will…aussi, grimaça Alec.

\- Même lui, grimaça Magnus à son tour.

Ils soupirèrent de concert en pensant au léchage de Will, l'hybride continua de regarder la télé mais Magnus s'ennuyait ferme. Il regarda la nuque de son Neko avant de sourire d'espièglerie, il souffla doucement dessus. Le Neko sursauta à cause du souffle de Magnus, il se tourna vers son copain qui lui sourit innocemment. Il se retourna vers la télé, Magnus refit son manège mais cette fois-ci derrière l'oreille. Alec se mordit la lèvre en ronronnant de plaisir, Magnus ricana silencieusement en regardant la queue de son Neko qui bougeait sous l'effet de l'excitation. Il refit son manège en s'approchant doucement, Alec lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. Il se tourna vers Magnus qui lui souriait taquin, il lui prit le visage et plaqua ses lèvres dessus. Magnus répondit à son baiser, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Alec se mordit la lèvre à nouveau.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a, demanda Magnus.

Il rougit en détournant la tête, Magnus le détailla un moment avant de remarquer la bosse dans son pantalon.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, sourit Magnus.

\- C'est…gênant…de…te…le…dire, rougit l'hybride.

Magnus vint s'asseoir prés de lui, il l'embrassa à nouveau en glissant sa main dans son pantalon après l'avoir dégrafé. Il prit le membre semi-dur dans ses mains et commença à le masturber. Le Neko gémissait dans son baiser, son petit ami le caressa de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse dans sa main. Magnus retira sa main et continua de l'embrasser, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- On devrait se nettoyer un peu, suggéra Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et alla se changer, Magnus nettoya le sperme d'Alec sur sa main quand ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée. Magnus ouvrit sur ses amis qui entraient dans son salon, Will comme à son habitude sauta sur Magnus pour le lécher au visage.

\- TU FAIS CHIER WILL, cria Magnus en s'essuyant le visage.

\- Mais j'adore moi, ricana Will.

\- Will, soupira Tessa en se massant les tempes.

Will chercha Alec pour le léchouille habituel, il revint à son habitude, trempé de la tête aux pieds avec une moue sur le visage.

\- Il m'arrosé comme si j'étais une fleur, souffla Will.

\- Will, soupira Jem en passant une main sur son visage.

Tessa se massa les tempes, Alec vint se réfugier dans les bras de Magnus qui le félicitait de s'être défendue contre Will. Catarina regarda partout en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

\- Où est la salope, questionna Catarina.

\- Doit être dans sa chambre, supposa Magnus.

Ragnor avait poussé la porte avec son doigt, et regarda à l'intérieur avant de la refermer doucement.

\- Elle pionce dans le lit et d'après ce que j'ai entendue elle ronflait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression que les meubles étaient en train de bouger, débita Ragnor.

\- SI elle pouvait s'étouffer dans son sommeil, on serai débarrassé pour de bon, souffla Lily, assise sur Raphaël en bougeant légèrement ses oreilles.

\- Je suis du même d'avis que Lily, renchérit Raphaël qui caressait le flanc de sa petite amie.

\- Je propose de l'étouffer avec un oreiller, proposa Will en fouettant sa queue.

\- Will, s'offusqua Tessa.

\- Hé, il n'a pas tord. Le seul problème c'est comment on va se débarrasser du corps, questionna Magnus.

\- Papa…pourrait…nous…aider…à…débarrasser…du…corps, proposa Alec en rabattant ses oreilles timidement.

\- C'est une excellente idée mon chéri, s'exclama Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Son père est dans le pompe funèbre, questionna Ragnor.

\- Non, il est commissaire dans la police et comme il a des relations hautes –placées, répondit Magnus en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

\- Et tu es encore vivant, s'étonna Raphaël avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qu'est que tu veux dire, demanda Magnus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est que ton beau-père t'aurait soit envoyé en tôle ou soit te descendre vu que tu sors avec son fils, renchérit Ragnor.

\- Et bien je suis toujours en vie comme vous le voyez et dommage pour vous, la fortune reviendra à Alexander, nargua Magnus.

\- Quelle fortune as tu à part toute ta collection de maquillage qui sort de Séphora, désolé mais je ne veux pas de cela, grimaça Ragnor.

\- Moi de même, à moins que je la prenne pour Lily, renchérit Raphaël.

Magnus commença à se chicaner avec les deux qui fut rejoins par Will sous les yeux exaspéré des autres, Tessa se massa le front en les regardant.

\- Heureusement que Jem et Alec sont les plus calmes, souffla Catarina.

\- Oui, répondit Lily.

\- Mon Jem est vraiment le meilleur, sourit Tessa.

Les filles commencèrent à cajoler les deux hybrides, Camille sortit de la chambre en colère. Quand elle vit la bande, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, agacée.

\- Tiens la réunion de la bande, ironisa Camille.

\- Tiens la blonde qui est élue reine des garces, répliqua Will.

\- T'es encore là toi, franchement Tessa qu'est que tu peux lui trouver à celui-là, questionna Camille agacée.

\- Et moi je me demande ce que les hommes te trouvent, peut-être que tu es bonne au lit mais à part que cela je ne vois rien, rétorqua Tessa.

\- Magnus le sait lui, minauda Camille.

\- Oh oui je sais, infidèle, manipulatrice, croqueuse de diamant, nymphomane, cruelle et j'en passe, maugréa Magnus.

Camille regarda froidement Magnus qui lui rendit son regard, elle vit la présence de Raphaël avec Lily.

\- Oh je vois que tu es là aussi Raphaël, remarqua Camille.

\- Trois mot, va au diable, insulta Raphaël.

\- Excuse moi, mais dans la bible on ne dit pas qu'il ne faut pas coucher avec des animaux, répliqua Camille.

\- Oh et tu es encore vivante, je croyais que tu aurais brûlée vive en tenant une bible, ironisa Lily.

\- Et toi tu n'es pas brûlée vive en tenant une bible espèce de garce, rétorqua Camille.

\- CAMILLE, cria Raphaël en se levant furieux.

\- Quoi tu vas me frapper c'est ça, vas-y mon petit Raphaël, provoqua Camille.

\- Camille, qu'est que je t'ai dis, un peu de respect dans MA MAISON, s'exclama Magnus.

Camille grinça des dents et partit dans sa chambre, Raphaël était toujours fâché. Magnus posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Calme-toi mon pote, apaisa Magnus.

\- Magnus a raison, calme-toi mon amour, apaisa Lily en lui caressant la joue.

Alec se leva et vint frotter sa joue contre celle de Raphaël, Raphaël fut ahuri par ce geste sous les regards des garçons et attendri des filles.

\- Amigo, tu sais que je suis en couple et de plus je suis hétéro alors tu pourrais arrêter de faire cela, glissa Raphaël.

\- Oh tu n'aimes pas que Chaton te console, ricana Ragnor.

Raphaël lança un regard glacial sur Ragnor qui était mort de rire avec Will, Alec se détacha de Raphaël et fixa Ragnor d'un air de malice. Magnus regarda son petit ami avec cet air et souris de complicité, Alec sauta sur Ragnor et frotta sa joue sur celle de Ragnor à la grande horreur de celui-ci.

\- Magnus, dis à ton copain de se dégager de moi, supplia Ragnor d'horreur.

\- Oh tu n'aimee pas cela quand Chaton te console, ironisa Raphaël avec air de vengeance.

\- Pitié, supplia Ragnor.

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant l'air scandalisé de Ragnor comme Alec continuait de frotter sa joue avec celle de Ragnor, Magnus essuya les larmes de ses yeux.

\- Mon amour arrête d'embêter face de pistache, sourit Magnus.

Alec bougea ses oreilles et se détacha de Ragnor, il se refugia dans les bras de Magnus en l'embrassant tendrement. Ragnor se tourna vers Catarina.

\- Tu aurais pu venir m'aider, renfrogna Ragnor.

Catarina regarda son copain avec dédain, elle fit un geste avec sa main pour faire comprendre que celui-ci était insignifiant.

\- Tu es un rabat-joie, moi j'aime quand Alec me le fait, claqua Catarina.

Ragnor était bouche-bée devant le « je m'en foutiste » de sa petite amie, il bouda dans son coin et se vengea sur la nourriture qui avait été livré. Après ils passèrent la soirée à jouer aux cartes.

\- Quintes flush royal, s'exclama Catarina en abattant ses cartes.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je me suis encore fait plumer par Catarina, grimaça Will en jetant ses cartes par terre.

\- Fallait pas miser gros, soupira Jem qui se faisait cajoler par Tessa.

\- Pourtant je suis à coté d'elle, souffla Ragnor en jetant ses cartes.

\- Ma grand-mère était une ancienne croupière quand elle était jeune et elle m'a appris à jouer au cartes, en plus mon grand-père était un maître dans le poker, ils m'ont appris le jeu de cartes et depuis ce jour c'est moi le maître du poker car je l'ai volée à mon grand-père, ricana Catarina avec un faciès diabolique.

Toute la bande regarda une Catarina avec un regard diabolique qui ricanait.

\- C'est moi ou elle est comme possédée, questionna Magnus.

\- Raphaël, comme tu es un homme d'église, va l'exorciser tout de suite, suggéra Ragnor en se décalant de sa petite amie qui continuait de rire diaboliquement.

\- Vous rigolez ou quoi, je ne vais pas m'approcher d'elle. T'imagine-toi si sa tête fait un tour de 365° degré, Santa María Madre de Dios, pria l'hispanique en faisant un signe de croix plusieurs fois.

\- Magnus, tu n'a pas de bible par hasard, demanda Ragnor en s'accrochant à son ami d'enfance.

\- Arrête de t'accrocher à moi et soit un homme, et pour ce qui est de la bible je crois me souvenir que je l'ai perdu dans mon déménagement, répondit Magnus en se détachant de Ragnor.

Catarina fini par se rendre compte de son faciès démoniaque, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je m'excuse mais quand je joue, j'ai tendance à exagérer, s'excusa Catarina mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est rien, mais évite ce faciès démoniaque ma chérie parce que c'était limite d'appelé un prêtre, souffla Ragnor.

Catarina mit la main sur les hanches en regardant son petit ami.

\- Tu as un sacré culot de dire cela, alors quand on joue strip-poker rien que tout les deux mon débordement du jeu ça te dérange surtout pas mais au contraire ça t'excite, révéla Catarina.

\- On en apprend des bonnes sur toi face de cacahuètes, ricana Magnus en tapotant sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Oublie ça veux-tu, gronda Ragnor.

Tout le monde rigola à la moue de Ragnor, Alec sourit malicieusement en regardant Magnus. Ragnor ayant vu le regard malicieux d'Alec.

\- Hé toi, ne t'approche pas de moi veux-tu, répliqua Ragnor ce qui fit rire encore plus tout le monde.

Camille sortit de la chambre furieuse.

\- Vous pourriez éviter de faire du bruit, ordonna Camille.

\- Oh nous somme terriblement désolé, ironisa Magnus.

\- Pourquoi est ce que vous ne foutez pas les camps d'ici, cria Camille.

\- Primo ce n'est pas chez toi ici, deuxio c'est la maison de mon ami et Tercio si tu n'es pas contente tu te casse, gronda Raphaël.

Camille leu lança un regard noir et rentra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte très fortement ce qui fit résonner le loft, Magnus se leva à son tour et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

\- La prochaine fois que tu claque la porte comme ça, je te fous dehors avec en prime une facture de réparation pour ma porte, menaça Magnus qui referma la porte.

Il revint s'installer sur le canapé avec son petit copain et ses amis, Alec se blottit contre Magnus en agitant ses oreilles.

\- Ça …va, articula Alec.

\- Tout va bien, je ne vais pas gâcher la soirée à cause de cette pétasse, rassura Magnus.

\- Bon on joue à quoi parce que je ne veux plus me faire plumer par Catarina, bouda Will en regardant ses derniers billets.

\- Will, soupira Jem en se pinçant le nez.

\- Oh si on faisait un karaoké, proposa Will.

\- Pour que les flics se rameutent dans mon appartement en croyant qu'on n'est en train assassiner quelqu'un, répondit Magnus en caressant les cheveux d'Alec.

\- Bon nous on doit y aller, la nièce de Raphaël doit faire sa confirmation demain et Raphaël doit être présent étant son parrain, dévoila Lily en se levant.

\- Nous aussi, je dois me levé tôt pour mon boulot, renchérit Catarina en se levant.

Toute la bande préféra s'en aller, chacun lâcha une insulte devant la porte de Camille. Magnus et Alec allèrent prendre leur douche chacun avant d'aller se coucher dans leurs chambre, quelques jours plus tard ce fut le tour des parents de Magnus qui vinrent leur rendre visite avec Clary.

\- Bonjour mon bébé comment vas-tu, questionna Melati en embrassant Alec.

\- Très…bien…maman, répondit Alec en serrant sa deuxième maman.

\- Alors, il paraît que tu héberges ton ex ici, demanda la mère de Magnus en entrant dans le salon.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, Catarina te l'a dit, conclut Magnus.

\- Oui, répondit Melati.

Alec ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur Clary pour lui frotter la joue, Clary lui caressa les cheveux en rigolant.

\- Comment vas-tu, demanda Clary.

\- Très…bien…et…toi, répondit Alec.

\- Je vais super bien, sourit Clary.

Il salua aussi Asmodée, Melati s'assit dans le canapé le temps que Magnus prépare une collation pour eux.

\- Tes grands parents nous ont invités dans leur chalet ce week-end et ils veulent rencontrer Alec, expliqua Melati

\- Du coté maternel ou paternelle, demanda Magnus.

\- Mes parents bien sûr, sourient Melati au grand malheur de son mari.

Magnus regarda son père qui grommelait dans sa barbe, il sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je viens, en plus ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu grand-mère et grand-père, accepta Magnus.

\- C'est pour cela que je suis venue te le proposer, sourit Melati.

\- Moi on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, gronda Asmodée.

\- Ton avis c'est de ne pas y aller pour ne pas voir ma mère, rétorqua sa femme.

\- Excuse –moi mais ta mère est une vraie dalmatienne avec ses rides et points noir sur le visage, réfuta Asmodée.

Magnus éclata de rire alors que Clary et Alec sourirent.

\- Même ton père ne supporte plus ta mère et préfère aller pêcher au bord du lac, renchérit Asmodée en se servant un verre de whisky.

\- Asmodée, gronda Melati.

Ils discutèrent sur les parents de Melati, Camille entra dans le loft.

\- Tiens la visite de papa et maman, ironisa Camille.

\- Ils viennent voir si on va bien et quand est ce que tu dégages et de chez moi, répliqua Magnus.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'aurai bientôt un appartement d'ici la fin de la semaine, révéla Camille.

\- J'espère que Magnus va désinfecter la chambre où tu as dormi pour ne pas se faire contaminer avec des maladies que tu pourrais avoir, cracha Melati.

\- Je n'ai aucune maladie moi, peut-être vous vu votre âge, rétorqua Camille.

\- Désolée mais moi j'ouvre mes cuisses que devant mon mari et non d'autres hommes et la seul fois où j'ai ouvert les cuisses pour un autre homme c'est pour extirper la tête de mon fils de mon vagin, claqua Melati.

\- Merci maman pour cette image mentale traumatisante, grimaça Magnus.

Camille préféra rentrer dans sa chambre sous le regard froid de Melati.

\- Tu croyais quoi, que tu étais né dans un chou, réfuta Melati.

\- Oh non, j'ai cru que j'étais né dans une salade, s'exclama Magnus.

\- La vérité est que l'histoire c'est deux lapins qui se rencontrèrent et tombèrent follement amoureux, et comme tout couple qui se respecte ils copulèrent joyeusement pour ainsi dire le lapin mit sa graine dans le vagin de la lapine et puis neuf mois plus tard la lapine mit au monde un gosse c'est-à-dire toi, raconta Asmodée en se servant un autre verre de whisky.

\- C'est fou, comment on fait les bébés vient de prendre tout son sens, souffla Magnus.

Asmodée haussa les épaules alors que Melati était rouge de honte, Clary était mort de rire alors que Alec souriait. Ils restèrent encore un peu avant de partir, ils se rendirent plus tard chez les grands parents de Magnus.

\- Bonjour les enfants, accueillit la grand-mère de Magnus.

\- Bonjour grand-mère, saluèrent Magnus et Clary.

Alec restait en retrait ayant peur, ses oreilles couchées en arrières, la veille femme vit Alec en retrait. Magnus prit Alec par la main.

\- Grand-mère, je te présente Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, mon Neko et aussi mon petit ami, présenta Magnus.

Alec s'approcha de la veille femme, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa deuxième maman en version plus âgée.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance jeune homme, vous êtes adorable et je comprends pourquoi mon petit fils vous aime tant, sourit la grand-mère.

Il frotta sa joue contre celle de la grand-mère qui fut ahuri.

\- Ne t'en fais pas grand-mère, c'est son moyen de rassurer les gens, sourit Magnus.

\- Il ne parle pas, questionna le grand père de Magnus en arrivant avec un seau plein de poisson.

\- Si il parle mais avec son passer il s'exprime assez mal en paroles, répondit Magnus.

\- Oh je vois, comprit le grand père.

Asmodée arriva avec les bagages et salua son beau-père.

\- Bonjour belle-maman, sourit Asmodée hypocritement.

\- Bonjour Asmodée, je vois que tu n'as pas changé avec les années, sourit la grand-mère de la même manière.

\- Et vous la maladie ne fait pas effet sur vous à ce que je vois, ironisa Asmodée.

\- Je résiste à la maladie et je veux voir mes arrières petit enfants avant de fermer les yeux, décréta la grand-mère.

La grand-mère prit la main d'Alec et lui fit visiter la demeure sous le regard de Magnus, Clary allait suivre son grand père pour nettoyer le poisson.

\- Fils par pitié pour ton père, fais vite un enfant comme cela au moins je serais débarrassé de cette harpie qu'est ta grand-mère, souffla Asmodée en passant prés de lui.

\- Je t'ai entendue Asmodée, gronda Melati.

Magnus préféra laisser ses parents se disputer ou plutôt son père demander pardon à sa mère, il rejoignit sa grand-mère et son petit ami qui lui parlait des souvenirs de Magnus étant enfants.

\- J'espère que tu ne parles pas de moi en mal, souffla Magnus.

\- Non, je lui expliquais comment tu étais un garnement étant enfant, gloussa sa grand-mère.

\- J'étais toujours sage, réfuta Magnus.

\- Va dire cela à mes plantes mortes quand tu leur as fait pipi dessus, gronda la grand-mère.

\- J'ai fais cela moi, commenta Magnus confus.

Alec était mort de rire à cela, Magnus sourit à cela. Ils passèrent tous à table et mangèrent les poissons que le grand père de Magnus avait apportés.

\- Vous êtes sûr que mon plat n'est pas empoisonné, demanda Asmodée en regardant suspicieusement sa belle-mère.

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter du poison pour toi, ironisa sa belle-mère.

\- Franchement vous devenez sénile avec le temps, rétorqua Asmodée.

Magnus vit son grand père faire un signe de bravo à son père, il balança la tête par dépit. Alec vint se blottir contre Magnus le soir dans le lit.

\- J'aime…tes…grand…parents…en…particulier…ta…grand-mère, sourit Alec.

Magnus rigola et l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'ils n'éteignent la lumière sans savoir que pendant ce temps Camille et Valentin complotèrent encore une fois derrière eux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la visite des Lightwood et le retour de Valentin. Bisous glacée.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Phantomhive20 : Je suis content que tu sois dépendant de mon fic et que tu as fait de la pub pour moi je suis touchée de ton attention**

 **Kilynn : J'adore toujours tes commentaires XD**

 **Merci pour à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Kilynn !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 15, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 15**_

Alec se réveilla dans la chambre de chez les grand parents de Magnus, il frotta ses yeux avant de bailler. Il regarda sur le coté pour voir Magnus dormir prés de lui ce qui était rare, il le regarda avec plein de tendresse et d'amour. Magnus remua dans son sommeil avant de soupirer d'aise, le Neko pencha la tête sur le coté, curieux, en bougeant légèrement ses oreilles, Magnus se réveilla puis regarda avec un sourire.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis combien de temps, questionna Magnus en se relevant légèrement.

\- Depuis…dix…minutes, répondit Alec.

Magnus se leva pour l'embrasser tendrement, Alec répondit à son baiser. Il bascula son petit ami sur le lit en continuant de l'embrasser, l'hybride soupira d'aise quand Magnus commença à faire des baiser-papillon dans son cou. Il caressa son dos quand Magnus se leva soudainement du lit, Alec se mit sur le coté pour le regarder de dos.

\- Qu'est…qu'il…y…a, articula Alec, les joue légèrement rouge.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux descendre en bas en attendant que je prenne ma douche, rassura Magnus en le regardant par-dessus l'épaule.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté en rabattant ses oreilles, il se leva du lit. Magnus soupira discrètement de soulagement en écoutant les bruits de pas d'Alec se diriger vers la porte quand il sentit deux bras venir l'enlacer, Alec l'enlaça de dos.

\- Je te rejoins dés que j'ai fini ma douche, promit Magnus.

\- Non…je…sais…qu'il…y…a…autre…chose, comprit Alec.

\- Je me demande si la fée qui t'a bénit ne t'as pas saupoudrer d'un peu trop de perspicacité, souffla Magnus.

Alec le tenait toujours, refusant de bouger, Magnus soupira et se détacha de ses bras pour se retourner. Alec vit qu'il était en érection, il rougit violement en se mordant les lèvres. Ses oreilles se rabattaient de gêne alors que sa queue fouettait dans l'air, Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je me suis levé du lit, soupira Magnus.

Magnus s'approcha de lui en caressant son visage.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de le faire, je veux que tu sois prêt et pour moi tu n'es pas prêt, expliqua Magnus.

\- Apprends…moi, demanda Alec.

\- Non, parce que si je t'apprends, il faudra toute la force du monde pour que je résiste à ton corps et mon contrôle te concernant à ses limites, chuchota Magnus.

\- D'accord, comprit Alec.

Magnus l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Allez va prendre ta douche, conseilla Magnus.

Il hocha la tête et pris sa douche, il descendit l'escalier pour prendre son petit déjeuner le temps que Magnus se préparait. Melati le salua en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Bien dormi mon chaton, demanda Melati.

\- Oui…maman, sourit Alec.

\- Il t'appelle maman, s'étonna la grand-mère.

\- Il s'est attaché à moi la première fois qu'on s'est vus, répondit sa fille.

\- Et ses parents, demanda sa mère.

\- Tu connais les Lightwood, nos voisin d'en face et bien il est leur fils, sourit Melati en caressant les cheveux d'Alec.

Magnus arriva avec Clary, ils embrassèrent leur mère et leur grand-mère. Leur grand-mère faisait des crêpes avec des gaufres fait-maison, Alec goûta une crêpe et miaula de plaisir.

\- Alors, comment tu trouves, questionna Magnus.

\- C'est…très…bon, commenta Alec.

\- Grand-mère fait les meilleurs crêpes du monde, d'ailleurs celle de maman sont bonnes mais grand-mère rajoute son ingrédient secret c'est pour cela que c'est bon, expliqua Clary.

Ils passèrent à table, Asmodée et leur grand-père arrivèrent. Melati servi son mari en café.

\- Dîtes belle-maman, c'est vous qui avez fait le café, demanda Asmodée.

\- Oui, pourquoi donc, questionna sa belle-maman.

\- Ça un goût de veille chaussette, vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas macéré une de vos veilles chaussette pour faire du café, répliqua Asmodée.

\- Asmodée, gronda sa femme.

\- Mon très cher gendre sache que mon café a toujours été réputé pour ses vertus thérapeutiques, ça doit être ta bouche qui doit avoir un problème, ironisa sa belle-maman.

\- Vous deux, soupira Melati.

Magnus rigola avec Clary alors qu'Alec se contenta de sourire de voir Asmodée et leur grand-mère se chicaner comme chien et chat, leur grand-père proposa à Asmodée d'aller pécher ce qu'accepta Asmodée pour échapper à la veille harpie qui lui sert de belle-mère. La grand-mère de Magnus sortit un album photo pour montrer à Alec certaine photo de Magnus et de Clary étant enfant, Alec rigolait sur certaine photo avec Magnus.

\- Comme je disais, Magnus était un véritable chenapan quand il était enfant, il n'arrêtait pas de faire des bêtises, raconta la veille femme.

\- C'est vrai, maman me faisait des tresses en couette et il adorait tirer dessus, renchérit Clary en fusillant son frère.

\- Je fais ça moi, s'étonna Magnus innocemment.

\- Oh que oui, tu as même donné de la lessive à manger au chien de la voisine, gronda sa grand-mère.

\- Pour ma défense ce clébard avait bouffé ma rédaction que je devais rendre pour l'école et à cause de lui, maman m'a foutu une punition c'est pour cela que je lui ai donné de la lessive à bouffer, se défendit Magnus.

\- Magnus, ce chien a péter des bulles pendant des semaines, informa sa mère.

Alec riait et regarda les photos, il vit une photo d'une femme très jeune qui souriait à l'objectif. Magnus siffla d'admiration en voyant la photo.

\- C'est qui cette beauté, questionna Magnus.

\- Cette beauté comme tu dis c'était moi quand j'étais jeune, j'avais 20 ans sur cette photo, révéla sa grand-mère.

\- Ah ça doit être de l'époque des dinosaures lorsque vous étiez jeune, nargua Asmodée en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Asmodée, gronda Melati .

\- Je suis venu prendre l'appât qu'on a oublié, sourit Asmodée s'en allant.

Melati se massa la tempe sous les regards amusés des enfants.

\- Chérie, je t'avais prévenue d'épouser ce merveilleux docteur avec qui tu sortais, signala sa mère.

\- Le docteur comme tu dis me trompait tout le temps, réfuta Melati.

\- Il était merveilleux comme garçon, se souvient sa mère.

\- C'est ce que pensaient les autres femmes, soupira Melati.

Alec regarda les photos et sourit en voyant un croquis de Magnus assis sur un muret les yeux dans les vagues, en bas une photo de Clary avec un trophée dans la main.

\- Tu as gardé ce croquis, s'étonna Clary en voyant le dessin.

\- Bien sûr, c'était le premier concours de dessin auquel Clary a participé et elle a décoché la coupe avec ce croquis de Magnus, expliqua la veille dame.

Elle tourna les pages de l'album, Alec vit plusieurs photos de Melati enfant. Il rigola en regardant la photo de sa mère de cœur avec deux dents en moins avec un bras dans le plâtre.

\- Maman, c'est quoi cette photo, questionna Magnus en rigolant.

\- Laquelle, oh celle là ce n'est rien, réfuta Melati en faisant un geste pour dire que c'était rien.

\- Ce n'est rien, votre mère sur cette photo venait d'avoir 6 ans et sa première dent venait de tomber, quand elle a voulu le montrer à son père elle est tombée du petit ponton. Résultat des courses, un bras cassé et une autre dent en moins, raconta sa mère.

Les trois rigolaient en écoutant l'histoire, leur grand- mère raconta encore quelque anecdote avant de ranger l'album photo. Magnus proposa à Alec et sa sœur de se promener dans le coin en attendant le déjeuner.

\- Vous ne seriez pas les enfants de Melati par hasard, demanda un homme assez âgé.

\- Nous même, répondit Magnus.

\- Comment va votre mère, questionna l'homme.

\- Très bien même, répondit Clary à son tour.

\- Passez-lui le bonjour de ma part, salua l'homme.

L'homme partit, ils continuèrent leur promenade et tombèrent sur un parc de jeux pour enfants.

\- Tu te souviens, on venait ici pour jouer, se souvint Clary.

\- Ouais, tu adorais quand je te poussais sur la balançoire, sourit Magnus.

\- Et si on faisait un peu de balançoire, proposa Clary.

\- Qu'en dis-tu bébé, demanda Magnus en se tournant vers Alec.

\- Je…n'ai…jamais…fait…de…la…balançoire, commenta Alec en jouant avec le bout de son t-shirt.

\- Rien de plus simple, sourit Clary.

Ils allèrent chacun sur les balançoires, Magnus poussait Alec sur la balançoire. Alec riait en se sentant libre sur la balançoire, Clary riait aussi. Magnus avait repéré un marchand de glace.

\- Ça vous tente une glace mes petit chéris, proposa Magnus.

\- Pour une glace au chocolat, répondit Clary.

\- Une…glace…à…la…vanille, répondit Alec.

\- Ça marche, j'y vais, glissa Magnus.

Magnus partit chercher les cornets de glace au le marchand de glace, Alec regarda Magnus de loin avec un sourire tendre et plein d'amour ce qui fit sourire Clary.

\- Tes yeux brillent d'amour en voyant Magnus, remarqua Clary.

Alec rougit sous le regard souriant de Clary, il regarda Magnus de loin avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie et confidente.

\- Clary…je…peux…poser…une…question, demanda Alec.

\- Bien sûr tu peux me poser ta question, qu'est qu'il y a, questionna Clary.

\- Disons…une…question…intime, rougit Alec.

\- Oh, hoqueta Clary.

Clary racla sa gorge, elle se mordit les lèvres en regardant Alec rougir de timidité.

\- Tu peux me la poser, peut-être que je peux t'aider, suggéra Clary.

\- Je…voudrais…te…demander…en…fait…comment…faire…pour…faire…plaisir, rougit Alec en rabattant ses oreilles en arrière.

\- Tu veux dire comment faire plaisir à Magnus au niveau sexuel sans passer par l'acte, exact, compris Clary.

Il hocha la tête les joues rouges de timidité, Clary avala sa salive.

\- Bon pour faire plaisir un homme, disons d'après ce que je sais parce que je ne suis pas autant renseigner que toi. Ce que tu peux lui faire c'est le soulager, est ce que tu as essayé, demanda Clary.

\- Il…ne…veut…pas…que…je…le…soulage, répondit Alec en se mordant les lèvres.

Clary passa une main dans ses cheveux roux en agitant ses oreilles légèrement, elle redressa ses oreilles comme une illumination.

\- Je sais qui pourrais t'aider, trouva Clary en fouettant sa queue.

\- Qui…donc, demanda Alec.

\- Et bien Izzy, elle a eu de nombreuse conquêtes avant de tomber sur Simon, raconta Clary.

\- Ah…bon, s'étonna Alec.

\- Oh que oui, elle en avait des conquêtes et tous ont eu peur de Robert, rigola Clary.

\- Merci…Clary…je …lui…demanderai, remercia Alec.

\- De rien, sourit Clary.

Magnus arriva avec les cornets de glace, il leur donna leurs glaces en mangeant dans le parc. Quelques jours plus tard Camille avait enfin déménagé de leur appartement à la grande joie de Magnus et d'Alec, Alec était assis dans le canapé avec la tête de Magnus sur ses genoux où il caressait ses cheveux. Magnus soupirait sous les caresses d'Alec, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée sonnée. Magnus soupira de frustration et se leva, il ouvrit la porte avant de sourire.

\- Alexander, il y a des personnes pour toi, annonça Magnus.

Alec se leva du canapé, et rejoint Magnus à l'entrée et vit ses parents à l'entrée, ainsi que sa fratrie. Il sauta dans les bras de ses parents, Maryse embrassa son fils en riant avec Robert, après il frotta sa joue contre celle d'Izzy et Max qui était toujours blasé. Jace vint prendre Alec par l'épaule avant de frotter son poing dans les cheveux d'Alec, Alec riait sous les frottements du poing de Jace.

\- Comment vas-tu mon fils, demanda Maryse en s'installant dans le canapé.

\- Très…bien, répondit Alec.

\- C'est cool chez vous, s'émerveilla Izzy.

\- Tu n'as pas encore vu le dressing, souffla Magnus en déposant un plateau de collations.

\- Tu me le montres après, questionna Izzy en bougeant sa queue sous l'excitation.

\- Si tu veux ma belle, sourit Magnus en lui présentant un verre de soda.

Izzy prit le verre de soda que lui présenta Magnus, il en donna à tout le monde. Il eu un peu peur en présentant un verre à Robert, ils discutèrent un peu. Alec fit visiter le loft à ses parents.

\- Voilà…ma…chambre…réservé…pour…mon…dressing, guida Alec.

\- C'est très joli mon chéri, Magnus a vraiment du goût en matière de vêtements pour toi, complimenta Maryse.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup Maryse, remercia Magnus en arrivant.

Robert reçut un appel, il raccrocha et regarda sa famille.

\- Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille. Un coup de fils au commissariat, répondit Robert.

\- On attendra à l'hôtel, souffla Maryse.

\- Vous logez dans un hôtel, demanda Magnus.

\- Oui, c'est juste pour quelque jour, répondit Maryse.

\- Pourquoi est ce que vous ne dormiriez pas ici, proposa Magnus.

\- On ne veut pas vous déranger, réfuta Maryse en rabattant ses oreilles en arrière.

\- Au contraire, je pense qu'Alexander est d'accord, n'est ce pas mon amour, demanda Magnus en se tournant vers Alec.

\- Oui…Magnus…a…raison…je…veux…que…vous…restiez…ici, renchérit Alec.

\- Malheureusement on a déjà réservé les chambres, s'excusa Robert.

\- Ben, nous on peut rester, proposa Izzy.

\- Vous trois, voulez vous restez ici, demanda Maryse.

\- Oui, répondirent la fratrie.

\- Si vous voulez, Maryse vous pouvez restez le temps que Robert termine son travail, suggéra Magnus.

Maryse se laissa convaincre de rester pour le dîner le temps que Robert termine son travail au poste de police de Los Angeles, Magnus fit le dîner pour eux jusqu'à ce que Robert récupère Maryse pour aller à l'hôtel malgré l'insistance de Magnus. Magnus prépara les chambres pour Izzy, Jace et Max, Alec était heureux que sa fratrie fût prés de lui. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Clary et partit voir Izzy qui était seule dans sa chambre.

\- Izzy…je…pourrais…te…parler…seul…à…seul, demanda Alec en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Pas de problème, qu'est qu'il y a, questionna Izzy après avoir fermé la porte.

Alec tritura le bout de son t-shirt, mal à l'aise, en bougeant ses oreilles à intervalle régulier.

\- Vas-y dit moi ce qu'il te tracasse, questionna Izzy avec douceur.

\- C'est…à…propos…de…Magnus, rougit Alec.

\- Que se passe t-il avec Magnus, demanda Izzy.

\- Je…voudrais…savoir…comment…faire…plaisir…à…un…homme, rougit Alec.

Izzy regarda son frère aîné et sourit en grand, sa queue fouetta d'excitation.

\- Oh par l'ange Alec tu es en train de parler de sexe, s'écria Izzy de joie.

\- Moins…fort…s'il…te…plait, chuchota Alec.

\- Oups désolé, s'excusa Izzy.

Alec regarda une seconde la porte, il se tourna vers sa cadette. Izzy s'approcha de son frère en lui caressa ses cheveux.

\- Ne sois pas gêné avec ça, et pour revenir à notre conversation, est-ce que toi et Magnus avez déjà couché ensemble, demanda Izzy.

\- Non, pas…encore. Il…m'a…juste…soulagé…deux…trois…fois, rougit Alec.

\- D'accord, et tu veux lui rendre la pareil c'est ça, comprit Izzy.

Alec rabattit ses oreilles en se mordant les lèvres, Izzy lui caressa le visage.

\- Je…ne…sais…pas…comment…faire, souffla Alec.

\- Je vois, je vais t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire, d'accord, conclut Izzy.

\- Reste…entre…nous, demanda Alec.

\- Juré, promit Izzy.

Izzy lui expliqua ce qu'il devait savoir et comment le faire, après cela il entra dans sa chambre où Magnus était allongé sur le lit en l'attendant.

\- C'était bien, la discussion avec ta sœur, demanda Magnus.

\- Oui, répondit Alec en venant prés de lui.

\- J'ai proposé à ta fratrie de leur faire visiter Los Angeles, ça te tente, proposa Magnus.

\- Avec…toi…toujours, sourit Alec.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Magnus.

Alec mit sa main sur son cœur et la mit sur le cœur de Magnus, Magnus l'embrassa derechef. Le lendemain Magnus emmena la fratrie visiter la ville.

\- Ouah, c'est merveilleux comme ville, s'extasia Izzy.

\- Ouais, il y a plein de librairie dans le coin où je pourrais acheter mes mangas, sourit Max en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Ils allèrent pique-niquer prés d'un lac, ils s'amusaient tranquillement.

\- Je voudrais bien m'installer ici vu que c'est cool, pensa Izzy.

\- Et encore je ne t'ai pas emmené dans les boutiques le plus branché de Los Angeles, souffla Magnus.

\- Magnus…adore…le…shopping, renchérit Alec.

\- Super j'ai un partenaire de shopping, se réjouit Izzy en fouettant sa queue.

Tout le monde rigolait devant la joie d'Izzy, ils discutèrent quand Jace pointa son doigt d'une main tremblante vers le lac.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, trembla Jace.

\- Que se passe-il, questionna Max.

\- Regarde vers le lac, pâlit Jace d'une voix blanche.

\- Quoi le lac, questionna Izzy confuse.

Tous regardèrent le lac et virent une famille de canard se promener dans le lac, Izzy et Max échangèrent un regard blasé alors que Magnus éclata de rire et Alec fut confus.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu consulte Jace, soupira Izzy.

\- Tu es vraiment inconsciente frangine parce que ce sont des créatures malveillantes, regarde-les bien ils sont en train de comploter contre nous, chuchota Jace suspicieusement en regardant la famille de canard.

\- Pourquoi…est…ce…que…Jace…parle…comme…ça, questionna Alec.

\- Jace a une peur bleue des canards depuis qu'on est parti au parc une fois avec nos parents et nous étions en train de nourrir des canards quand l'un d'eux a poursuivit Jace, raconta Max en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Et pour dire, il n'a plus jamais été le même depuis ce jour-là, renchérit Izzy.

\- Ils sont entrain de s'approcher de nous, il faut qu'on s'en aille tout de suite, proposa Jace.

\- Franchement blondinet j'ai honte pour toi, nargua Magnus.

\- C'est ça marre-toi, grommela Jace.

\- Allez rentrons avant que Jace ne commence à faire une scène, souffla Izzy amusée.

Durant tout le trajet, Jace essaya de persuader tout le monde de comment les canards était des animaux vils et malhonnêtes, quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Magnus. Ils virent leurs parents se disputer avec un homme en costard qui avait une mallette dans la main, ils s'approchèrent d'eux doucement pour écouter la conversation. Alec le reconnut en même temps que Magnus, le Neko fit une crise d'angoisse alors que Magnus enrageait en prenant Alec dans ses bras pour le calmer. Izzy, Jace et Max ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Magnus, tu le connais, questionna Izzy.

\- C'est Valentin Morgenstern, cracha Magnus avec haine.

\- Qui est ce, demanda Jace.

\- Ce fils de pute est l'homme qui a enlevé Alexander et qui l'a battu depuis ses trois ans, expliqua Magnus en fusillant Valentin de loin.

\- Fils de salopard, je vais le tuer, s'énerva Jace en amorçant un geste pour aller lui fracasser la tête.

\- Calme-toi Jace, moi aussi j'ai envie de lui écraser les boules mais écoutons ce qu'il est en train de dire à nos parents, apaisa Izzy.

Ils s'approchèrent encore plus pour écouter la conversation, Magnus calma son copain de sa crise.

\- Calme-toi mon amour, tout va bien tu es en sécurité dans mes bras, rassura Magnus.

Ils se concentrèrent sur la conversation où Maryse venait de crier.

\- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS FAIRE CELA, s'écria Maryse.

\- Je vous propose un marché qui serait bénéfice pour nous tous, en échange d'une mallette de cent milliards de dollars je veux mon Neko, proposa Valentin.

\- Votre Neko, c'est notre fils que vous avez enlevé pour le battre comme un chien, cracha Robert.

\- Voyons, il avait besoin de disciple et je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir enlevé votre enfant, s'excusa Valentin désolé.

\- Vous êtes désolé, à cause de vous pendant 15 ans je me suis mise à culpabiliser d'avoir laissé mon fils seul pour m'occuper de ma fille. 15 ans de souffrance que j'ai dû supporter avec l'absence de mon fils, 15 ans où j'ai versé des larmes de tristesse pour que mon fils me revienne. 15 ans de prière pour qu'il me soit rendu. J'ai failli quitter mon mari dans une dépression que j'avais fait par rapport à l'absence de mon fils aîné et aujourd'hui après qu'il me soit rendu vous osez me le reprendre, non ça jamais monsieur Morgenstern, c'est mon fils et même pour de l'argent je ne le vous donnerez pas mais à la place vous aurez la malédiction d'une mère qui a souffert. Je vous maudis de mourir dans les pires souffrances qu'il soit que même la mort sera une délivrance pour vous, souhaita Maryse avec la haine.

\- Mais enfin monsieur Lightwood, contrôler votre femme de Neko je vous prie, gronda Valentin.

\- Ma femme a raison, vous méritez que je vous arrête et vous mette en tôle avec les pires criminels qu'il soit, cracha Robert en tenant sa femme qui versait des larmes de colère.

\- Vous êtes désespérants, je vous apporte la fortune et vous le jetez par la fenêtre, et pour quoi ? Pour un Neko stupide, insulta Valentin.

Maryse se dégagea de Robert et alla donner une gifle tellement forte à Valentin que celui-ci avait tourné la tête et avait lâché sa mallette d'argent par terre, elle pointa un doigt menaçant envers Valentin.

\- N'osez plus jamais dire que mon fils est un Neko stupide parce que je vous tuerai de mes propres mains, vous m'entendez. Je n'ai pas peur de la prison, je suis prête à verser du sang pour mes enfants. Mon fils s'appelle Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, mon fils aîné et je vous interdis de répété son nom de votre bouche maudite car si vous le faîte je vous arrache la langue. Vous l'avait privé de son identité et de son innocence, je remercie l'ange qu'il soit tombé sur une personne telle que Magnus Bane qui lui a rendu une vie. Je serai fière que mon fils épouse un jour son sauveur qui l'a sorti de l'enfer que vous lui avez fait vivre, mais sachez une chose Monsieur Morgenstern, si je vous vois tourner autour de mon fils à nouveau pour lui faire du mal alors je vous tuerais lentement et c'est une promesse de mère, promis Maryse en frappant sa poitrine.

\- Maintenant vous allez dégager d'ici avant que j'appelle les renforts pour qu'ils viennent vous coffrer, menaça Robert.

Valentin prit la mallette et se tourna vers Maryse qui avait de la haine au fond des yeux.

\- Je reviendrais, soyez en sûr, promis Valentin.

Jace dans son coin ne tenait plus, il sortit de sa cachette et prit Valentin par le col pour lui donner un coup de poing.

\- ESPECE DE FUMIER, VIENS TE BATTRE CONNARD. BATTRE UN ENFANT SANS DEFENCE CA NE TE GÊNE PAS ALORS QU'UN ADULTE TU FAIS RIEN ALLEZ RELEVE TOI SALOPARDS, cria Jace en lui assenant un coup de pieds dans les côtes.

\- Jace, s'écria Robert en tirant son fils loin de Valentin.

Valentin se releva et préféra prendre ses jambes à son cou, Jace continuait d'insulter Valentin de loin.

\- ESPECE DE LACHE, insulta Jace furieux.

\- Jace, mon chéri regarde maman, calme-toi, apaisa Maryse en prenant le visage de son fils.

Les autres rejoignirent leurs parents et Jace, Jace était toujours furieux. Alec prit son frère adoptif dans ses bras ce qui le calma quand il sentit des larmes dans son cou.

\- Jace…calme…toi, sanglota Alec.

Jace l'enlaça dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer dans ses bras, Maryse essuya les larmes de son fils.

\- Maman est là mon chéri, plus jamais il ne te ferra du mal, promis Maryse.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer dans mon loft, proposa Magnus.

Ils rentrèrent dans le loft de Magnus, Jace tenait son frère dans ses bras. Même assis ils ne voulaient pas se séparer.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous nous écoutez, questionna Robert.

\- Quand on est arrivé, on a tout entendu, expliqua Max.

\- Qu'est qu'il voulait, cracha Izzy.

\- Il voulait Alec, comme Magnus avait refusé de lui céder Alec alors il nous a proposé de l'argent pour qu'on fasse pression sur Magnus pour qu'il lui donne Alec, expliqua Maryse en s'arrangeant les cheveux défait dans sa rage.

\- Ce connard, j'aurai dû lui exploser les boules avec Jace, s'énerva Izzy.

\- Mais papa tu peux le coincer n'est ce pas, demanda Max.

\- Malheureusement on n'a pas de preuves solides pour le coincer, réfuta Robert désolé.

\- De toute façons il va essayer de trouver un moyen d'avoir Alexander à nouveau, et crois moi je l'attends de pieds ferme, renchérit Magnus.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, du même avis que Magnus, les deux frères se détachèrent de l'un et de l'autre pour écouter leurs parents. Alec se réfugia dans les bras de Magnus après que sa famille soit partie.

\- Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal sans passer sur mon corps, promit Magnus en lui caressant le visage.

Alec leva la tête et l'embrassa, Magnus répondit à son baiser, ils restèrent blotti l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Alec coquin et la maltraitance d'Alec. Bisous glacée.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Kilynn : J'adore te faire un ascenseurs d'émotion XD**

 **Merci pour à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Kilynn**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 16, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 16**_

Magnus se réveilla sous les cris d'Alec, il le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer ce qui le calma avant de se rendormir. Alec se réveilla et se dirigea comme un zombie dans le salon où Magnus sirotait son café.

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

Alec l'embrassa chastement avant de poser sa tête sur son torse, Magnus caressa ses cheveux avec douceur.

\- Tu as envie qu'on sorte aujourd'hui, proposa Magnus.

Alec lui répondit non avec sa tête, l'asiatique l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

\- Je t'ai raconté comment mon père a rencontré ma mère, tenta Magnus.

Il miaula de curiosité, Magnus sourit.

\- Papa avait rencontré maman dans un café et tu sais quelle est la première chose qu'il a dit à maman, voulez-vous être la mère de mes enfants, rigola Magnus.

Alec lui rejoint dans son rire.

\- Qu'as…répondu…maman, demanda Alec.

\- Elle a rit de lui avant de lui proposer un rendez-vous ce qui enchaîna à ma naissance, sourit Magnus.

Alec regarda Magnus et l'embrassa tendrement, il remit sa tête sur son torse.

\- Tes cauchemars sont revenus n'est ce pas, conclu Magnus.

\- Je…revois…ce…qu'il…m'a…fait, souffla Alec en rabattant les oreilles.

Magnus serra son chaton très fort dans ses bras.

\- Plus jamais il ne posera la main sur toi, promis Magnus.

Alec lâcha un sanglot dans les bras de son amour, Magnus caressa son dos.

\- Tu veux raconter ou pas, demanda Magnus.

\- Pas…pour…l'instant…c'est…encore…vif…dans…ma…tête, répondit Alec.

\- D'accord, souffla Magnus.

Alec resta blotti dans les bras de son copain, Magnus le réconforta en le serrant dans ses bras quand il eut une idée. Il se leva, éteignit la télé et prit la télécommande de sa chaîne hi-fi pour mettre de la musique, une musique douce résonna dans la pièce. Magnus vint devant Alec en lui tendant une main.

\- M'accorderais-tu une danse, proposa Magnus.

\- Je…ne…sais…pas…danser, souffla Alec en abaissant ses oreilles.

\- Je vais t'apprendre, sourit Magnus.

Alec mit sa main dans la main de Magnus qui lui tira le bras et ils allèrent dans un coin de la pièce, Magnus mit sa main sur la taille d'Alec et l'autre main tenant son autre main. Alec mit sa main sur son épaule et ils débutèrent un slow assez lent.

\- Laisse la musique t'envahir comme une douce chaleur, conseille Magnus.

Le Neko suivit le conseil de son petit copain et laissa la musique l'envahir, ses mouvements devinrent plus gracile et se calquèrent un peu plus sur ceux de Magnus. Ils dansèrent pendant un quarts d'heure, Magnus avait rapproché le corps d'Alec contre le sien. La musique s'était arrêtée pendant un bon moment mais ils étaient enfermés dans leur cocon, l'asiatique prit le menton d'Alec et l'embrassa tendrement. Alec lui crocheta la nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

\- Je…t'…aime, avoua Alec.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Magnus.

Magnus se détacha de lui doucement.

\- Ça va mieux, demanda Magnus.

\- Oui…merci…de …m'avoir…consolé…en …me…proposant…de…danser, sourit Alec.

\- Je ferrai tout pour que tu sois heureux, commenta Magnus.

\- J'ai…faim, souffla Alec.

\- Ton petit déjeuner est dans le four, répondit Magnus amusé.

Alec alla dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il mangea son repas du matin et rejoignit Magnus dans le canapé.

\- Magnus…tu…voudrais…des…enfants…plus…tard, questionna Alec.

\- Oui, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants à moi, et toi, demanda Magnus.

\- Je…voudrais…mais…j'ai…peur…de…leurs…faire…du…tord, confessa Alec.

\- Jamais tu ne leur ferras du tord mon amour, tu te souviens de cette petite fille au parc d'attraction. Tu te souviens comment tu t'es occuper d'elle en parlant avec elle, tu es bon avec les enfants, rassura Magnus.

Alec l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier.

\- Et…combien…tu…veux…d'enfants, questionna Alec.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je pense avoir plusieurs enfants pour plus tard, avoir même une myriade de petits enfants qui courront partout, sourit Magnus.

\- Tant…d'enfant, s'étonna Alec.

\- Disons cinq enfants qui seront des Neko aux yeux bleus avec des cheveux noir, en clair des minis toi, sourit Magnus niais.

Alec rougit en écoutant Magnus, il le frappa doucement sur le torse. Magnus riait légèrement.

\- Je…veux…être…le…seul…à…te…faire…des…caprices…avec…mes…yeux, objecta Alec.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec tes yeux bleu tu me fais faire n'importe quoi, gloussa Magnus.

\- Et…oui, riait Alec.

\- Tu sais quoi, je ferrais n'importe quoi pour toi rien que pour tes beau yeux bleu, confia Magnus.

\- Je…le…sais…et…c'est…pour…cela…que…je…ne…voudrais…pas…que…nos…enfant…hérite…mes yeux… sinon…ils…feront…des…caprices…auprès…de…toi, gloussa Alec.

\- Surtout si nous avons une fille qui a tes yeux, je crois que je serais vraiment un papa poule avec elle, roucoula Magnus.

\- Même…pour…la…présentation…de…son…petit…copain, sourit Alec.

\- Bébé, ton père va beaucoup m'aider à étouffer l'affaire en faisant croire que son petit copain est mort accidentellement, ricana Magnus.

Alec rejeta la tête en riant qui fut rejoins par Magnus.

\- Et…notre…fils, demanda Alec.

\- Pour notre fils si nous avons un et bien je lui apprendrais les bêtises que je faisais étant gosses rien que pour embêter ma mère, ricana Magnus méchamment.

\- Et…après…tu…dis…que…tu…as…été…sage…étant…enfant, glissa Alec.

\- J'ai toujours été sage enfin sauf la fois où j'ai mis de la colle sur la chaise de ma prof de Math, mais elle avait mérité en mettant un zéro sur mon devoir alors que je me suis défoncer à le faire, se défendit Magnus.

\- Ben…voyons, souffla Alec en roulant des yeux.

\- Bon c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été sage, comme la fois quand j'ai été au lycée, je suis entré dans les vestiaires des filles et je me suis presque fait prendre par elles, réfléchit Magnus.

\- Comment…tu…as…fait, questionna Alec.

\- Je me suis cacher dans le casier de Tessa et heureusement d'ailleurs que je connaissais la combinaison de son verrou sinon bye-bye à mes bijoux de famille, grimaça Magnus.

\- Tessa…t'a…trouvé…après, demanda Alec.

\- Ouais et je peux te dire que mes oreilles ont souffert pendant des semaines à force de me les faire tirer, souffla Magnus en frottant son oreilles.

Alec riait à cela quand la porte d'entrée sonna, Magnus se leva et partit ouvrit.

\- WILL, TU SAIS QUE TU ES UN CONNARD, cria Magnus.

\- Quoi, dis plutôt que tu adores que je te lèche le visage, rigola Will.

\- La prochaine fois que tu fais cela je te transforme en descente de lit, menaça Magnus.

Will rigola encore plus ce qui fit soupirer Tessa et Jem de lassitude, Will se dirigea vers le salon pour trouver Alec qui s'était lancé dans une course. Magnus rigola à son tour en entendant le cri de Will avant de revenir trempé comme d'habitude.

\- La prochaine fois j'emmène un parapluie, commenta Will en rejetant de l'eau part terre.

\- HE mon parquet, s'écria Magnus.

\- Alors comment vous allez tout les deux, demanda Lily en s'installant sur les genoux de son copain.

\- Ça va, on était en train de parler sur mes années de lycée, répondit Magnus en regardant Alec amusé.

\- Tu lui as raconté comment tu t'es retrouvé dans les vestiaires du lycée et que je t'aie tiré les oreilles après, souffla Tessa.

\- Oui, bon dieu j'ai eu mal pendant des semaines à force que tu m'as tiré les oreilles, grimaça Magnus.

\- Fallait pas rentrer dans les vestiaires des filles, ma surprise était énorme en te voyant dans mon casier alors que j'était à moitié nue, raconta Tessa.

\- TU AS VU MA TESSA A MOITIE NUE, cria Will en dressant ses oreilles.

\- Juste pour rappel mon petit Will, à cet époque Tessa n'était pas encore avec vous deux, remarqua Magnus.

\- PUNITION DIVINE, déclara Will en sautant sur Magnus.

Will chatouilla Magnus de partout ce qui le fit éclater de rire devant tout le monde qui riait aussi, le Neko regarda l'homme de sa vie se faire chatouiller par l'Inu. Magnus arriva à se dégager de Will, il arrangea ses vêtements en lançant un regard noir à Will qui souriait comme le chat de Cheshire.

\- J'ai l'air de quoi maintenant, gronda Magnus.

\- Ben d'un mec qui s'est envoyer en l'air mais sans partenaire, ricana Will.

\- Will, soupira Jem.

\- Qui aurait pu penser que notre emmerdeur national était chatouilleux, nargua Ragnor.

\- Si je suis un emmerdeur, toi t'es qu'un sale connard ermite, répliqua Magnus.

Les deux commencèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à ce que Raphaël et Wil se mettent de la partie, les filles ainsi que Alec et Jem les regardaient avec lassitude.

\- Ils ne sont pas croyable ces quatre là, soupira Tessa.

\- Et on se demande comment on fait pour les aimer, renchérit Lily.

\- Je ne sais pas Lily, peut-être le jour où on est tombées amoureuse d'eux, on devait être bourrées, supposa Catarina.

Elles rigolèrent à la remarque de Catarina avant de cajoler Jem et Alec, quand les quatre amis finirent de se chicaner.

\- Qu'est qu'on fait, demanda Will en se faisant caresser par Jem.

\- Tu n'as pas emmené tes jeux de cartes, commenta Raphaël en se faisant enlacer par sa petite-ami.

\- Pour que Catarina me plume, non merci en plus elle se transforme en possédée du jeu, une raison de plus pour ne pas le faire, grimaça Will.

Catarina rougit sous les regards amusés de tout le monde.

\- On…pourrait…un…Karaoké, proposa Alec timidement.

\- C'est une bonne idée ça, sourit Lily.

\- Je vous préviens, vous trouverez une excuse aux flics si ils se pointent ici, prévint Magnus.

\- T'inquiète pas Magnus, relax allez qui commence, proposa Ragnor.

\- Je vais commencer, commença Jem.

Ils installèrent le Karaoké, Jem commença à chanter, Alec était admiratif devant l'albinos qui chantait merveilleusement bien. Puis ce fut le tour de Lily qui chantait assez faux mais au moins elle s'en sortait assez bien, qui n'était pas le cas de Will qui lui chantait terriblement faux. Il sentait ses oreilles saigner quand celui-ci chantait.

\- Seigneur, on dirait deux chat en train de se battre pour un morceau de poisson, grimaça Magnus.

\- Magnus a raison, tu nous assassines avec ta voix, renchérit Ragnor.

\- Santa maria, même ma nièce de 4 ans chante plus juste que toi, commenta Raphaël.

\- Bande de connard, essayez de faire mieux, répliqua Will.

Magnus prit le micro et chanta une chanson qui fit rougir l'hybride étant donné le sens suggestif des paroles de la chanson, tout le long de la chanson Magnus regarda son amour dans les yeux en chantant la chanson. Magnus vint embrasser Alec passionnément.

\- Vous pourriez vous lécher les amygdales tout à l'heure, c'est le tour d'Alec, lança Will.

\- Je…ne…sais…pas…chanter, avoua Alec rouge.

\- Bon ben c'est à ton Catarina, lâcha Ragnor.

\- D'accord, souffla sa petite amie.

Tout le monde, sauf Alec, chanta une chanson, après ce moment agréable ils s'en allèrent en laissant Magnus et Alec seul dans le loft. Ils regardèrent un film ensemble après avoir dîné.

\- J'ai encore la désagréable voix de Will dans ma tête, grimaça Magnus.

\- Moi…aussi…j'ai…encore…sa…voix…dans ma tête, grimaça l'hybride à son tour.

\- En tout cas s'il cherche du travail, il pourra se faire embaucher par le FBI ou quelque chose dans le genre pour faire parler les prisonniers, ricana Magnus.

Alec riait de la blague de Magnus, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant d'aller se coucher. Depuis le retour de Valentin, Alec refit ses cauchemars et comme à son habitude il se rendormit dans les bras de Magnus, celui-ci le caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant tout en baillant, il tourna la tête pour voir Magnus encore endormir. Il se mordit les lèvres en le voyant tors nu, comme en ce moment il faisait très chaud dans le loft il dormait la plupart du temps torse nu. Il détailla son copain avec luxure, il se rappela ce qu'Izzy lui avait dit. Il utilisa sa queue pour caresser Magnus sur le torse, l'autre homme soupira d'aise en sentant la caresse d'Alec. Il continua son traitement jusqu'à ce il voit l'érection de son homme sous les draps, il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il se mordit les lèvres et glissa son appendice touffu sous le drap, il l'enroula autour du membre dressé de Magnus et commença à le masturber. Magnus gémit dans son sommeil sous les caresses intime sur son membre, il se réveilla et vit Alec, prit en flagrant délit.

\- Alexander, gémit Magnus en se cambrant.

Le Neko regarda l'homme qu'il aimait gémir de plaisir sous ses caresses avec sa queue, Magnus crocheta la nuque d'Alec pour un baiser presque sauvage. Il se déversa sur le drap dans un râle de jouissance, l'hybride retira sa queue autour du membre. Magnus se redressa à son tour et bascula Alec sur le lit, Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant dévier ses lèvres sur le cou d'Alec qui soupira d'aise. Il mordilla sa clavicule ce qui fit couiner le Neko de plaisir.

\- Magnus, couina Alec de plaisir.

Magnus glissa sa main dans son pantalon pour saisir son membre et commencer à le masturber, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir. Il miaula en se tordant de plaisir sous les caresses de Magnus, il se cambra avant de se déverser dans son pantalon dans un miaulement de jouissance. Magnus l'embrassa avec douceur, il se mit sur le dos après que Alec se blottisse contre lui.

\- Qui t'a appris cela, questionna Magnus d'une voix rauque.

\- C'est…Izzy…qui…me…l'a apprit…parce…que…tu…ne…voulais…pas…me…l'apprendre, répondit Alec.

Il passa une main sur son visage en soupirant, il regarda son Neko.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable, tu voulais tellement apprendre que tu as demandé à ta sœur de te l'apprendre, souffla Magnus.

\- Je…suis…désolé, s'excusa Alec.

\- Tu n'as pas t'excuser mon amour, je suis heureux que tu ais pris l'initiative à cela, sourit Magnus.

\- Tu…n'es…pas…fâché, demanda son petit ami.

\- Jamais je ne serais fâché contre toi, rassura Magnus en souriant suggestivement.

Alec rougit avant de se cacher le visage dans le cou de Magnus.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu te caches, rigola Magnus.

\- J'ai…un…peu…honte…de…ce…que…j'ai…fait, confia Alec.

\- Il ne faut pas avoir honte, au contraire tu voulais me faire plaisir, rassura Magnus.

\- Est…ce…que…m'apprendra…ou…pas, demanda Alec.

\- J'accepte de t'apprendre doucement le sexe si tu me raconte ce que t'a fait Valentin, marchanda Magnus.

\- D'accord…mais… d'abord…le sexe, commenta Alec.

Magnus hocha la tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas commencer par Valentin avant comme cela je pourrais te faire oublier, proposa Magnus.

\- C'est…d'accord…mais…tiens…moi…fort, répondit Alec.

Magnus le tenait fort dans ses bras, Alec prit une grande inspiration.

\- La première fois que Valentin m'a battu c'était quand j'avais 6 ans, il m'avait giflé parce que je lui avais posé une question sur ma mère. Il m'a giflé en me disant d'arrêter de poser des questions futiles, puis quand j'avais 7 ans j'avais cassé un bol dans la cuisine. Il est arrivé dans la cuisine et m'a giflé tellement fort que ma tête s'est cognée contre le rebord de la table, ça m'a fait tellement mal que j'étais sonné. Il m'a menacé de ne pas pleurer car j'avais les larmes aux yeux, après une semaine, il était rentré chez lui ivre mort et c'est là que j'ai appris ce que c'est la douleur, raconta Alec en s'accrochant à Magnus.

\- Qu'est qu'il t'a fait, chuchota Magnus en le serrant.

\- J'étais dans une chambre, si on peu qualifier cette pièce ainsi, j'avais juste un vieux matelas par terre avec quelque livre en pièce malgré qu'il vivait dans le luxe pendant que je dormais comme un animal. Il est entré cette chambre avant de commencer à me réveiller en me donnant un coup de pieds dans les côtes en me criant dessus des choses que je ne comprenais pas du tout, il me donnait des coups de pieds donc je me suis recroquevillé sur moi-même. Après cela il est ressorti dans cette chambre, j'ai crus que c'était finis avant qu'il ne revienne avec une ceinture, il m'a frappé avec la boucle de la ceinture jusqu'à saigner de partout. Il m'a frappé avant de s'en aller en titubant en me laissant en sang et meurtrie dans la chair, je ne pouvais plus bouger d'un pouce le lendemain quand je me suis réveillé, raconta Alec en larmes.

Magnus avala sa salive, plein de larmes, il le serra en lui caressant le dos pour le réconforter.

\- Un mois c'est écoulé, il était parti en voyage d'affaire en me laissant sans manger et sans eau, puis un homme est venu chez lui et m'avait trouvé dans cette chambre je me souviens qu'il s'appeler Sébastien, je crois. Il m'avait trouvé maigre et faible avec des plaies qui commençait à s'infecter, il m'a soigné pendant quelque jours, se souvint Alec.

\- Il t'a sauvé en quelque sorte, conclue Magnus.

\- Je le considéré comme mon sauveur mais en réalité il était encore plus sadique que Valentin, il me battait avec des tiges de fer avant de soigner à nouveau. Chaque jour il recommença jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il en eut marre d'utiliser la tige de fer, il m'avait regardé allongé par terre en sang d'une drôle d'air. Il m'a sourit avant de me dire qu'il avait une idée, il m'a prit par les pieds et m'a traîné dans la salle de bain. Il avait régler l'eau chaude avant de me jeter dedans. J'ai hurlé de douleurs sous l'eau brûlante, j'entendais son rire sadique jusqu'à ce qu'il me sorte de l'eau. J'avais perdu connaissance à moitié tellement j'avais mal, il m'a tiré par les cheveux avant de me remettre dans cette chambre. J'ai pleuré de douleur ce jour-là en me demandant pourquoi on me faisait cela, il me torturait chaque jour mais une nuit il est entré dans cette chambre. Il m'a regardé avec cette lueur, il m'a regardé en se léchant les lèvres. Il a déchiré mes vêtements, je me suis débattu pour la première fois avant de me prendre une gifle qui était plus fort que celle de Valentin. Il a commencé à me caresser, s'étouffa Alec dans un sanglot.

\- C'est bon mon amour, arrêtons-nous là si c'est trop dur pour toi, consola Magnus.

\- Je veux continuer, il a commencé à me caresser quand il a déboutonné son pantalon Valentin est entré dans cette chambre et il l'a frappé au visage avant de le traîner hors de la pièce. Je n'ai plus revu Sébastien après cela, Valentin est entré dans ma chambre pour me frapper en me traitant de traîner et toute sorte de nom, raconta Alec.

\- Tu avais quel âge à cette époque, demanda Magnus.

\- J'avais seulement 9 ans, répondit Alec en sanglot.

Magnus avait des larmes qui coulait de ses yeux alors qu'Alec inondait le torse de Magnus de ses larmes.

\- Puis je suis entré dans la période de l'adolescence, à ce moment là il avait rencontré quelqu'un, une femme du nom de Lilith je crois. Elle était froide quand elle me regardait ou me parlait, elle se chargea de verser sa haine par ses paroles en me disant que mes parents était mort en me laissant à la charge de Valentin et que j'étais un poids pour lui ou toutes sortes de méchanceté qui me faisait mal, c'est à cette même époque que Valentin avait engagé une gouvernante du nom Maureen. Elle était gentille avec moi mais le seul problème avec elle, elle avait une schizophrénie et elle était gentille avant de me tabasser pour rien. C'est elle qui m'a fait mon éducation sexuelle en me disant ce qu'il se passait avec mon corps, puis Valentin l'a viré quand elle avait fait une crise de sa maladie, se souvint Alec.

Magnus l'embrassa dans les cheveux tout en lui caressant le bras.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle est devenu, demanda Magnus.

\- Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas la retrouver parce qu'elle aussi me faisait du mal, répondit Alec.

\- Ecoute on va en rester là d'accord, je te remercie d'avoir partagé un peu de ce que tu as vécu avec moi, remercia Magnus.

\- C'est à moi de te remercier, tu m'as donné une nouvelle vie et récupéré mon identité et ma famille, remercia Alec en lui touchant le visage.

\- Ne me remercie pas encore car je compte bien t'épouser si ton père ne me descends pas avant et aussi te faire des enfants, souffla Magnus en changeant de sujet.

\- Mon père ne te tuera pas, rassura Alec en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui est dans son viseur, grimaça Magnus.

\- Tu fais la même chose avec Jace, répliqua Alec.

\- Ton blondin de frère a des mauvaises intentions envers Biscuit et il faut bien que je la protège quand même contre lui, d'ailleurs j'ai quelques idée pour lui, ricana Magnus.

Alec fouetta sa queue en bougeant ses oreilles tout en regardant son petit ami suspicieusement.

\- Qu'est ce donc, questionna Alec.

\- Disons de mettre des canards en plastique devant sa porte si il cherche à rejoindre biscuit dans sa chambre le soir, suggéra Magnus.

Alec éclata de rire avant de frapper doucement Magnus, Magnus le rejoignit dans son rire.

\- Ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur de t'entendre rire, confia Magnus.

\- Et que dire du tiens, moi aussi j'aime l'entendre, avoua Alec.

\- Par contre il y a aura une chose que je sais, c'est que si on se marie, toi et moi nous aurons des belles-mères qui nous aime, blagua Magnus.

\- Ça c'est vrai, gloussa Alec.

\- Je te jure mon père et ma grand-mère ne peuvent pas s'entendre, l'un qui traite de pauvre nouille et l'autre de veille sorcière. Je t'ai raconté qu'un jour papa avait glissé un cafard dans le verre où ma grand-mère mettait son dentier, ma grand-mère n'avait pas supporté du tout la farce de mon père et même maman l'avait privé de sexe pendant trois semaines, raconta Magnus.

\- Après on se demande d'où tu tiens ton mauvais caractère, taquina Alec.

\- Et je suis toujours sage, s'offusqua Magnus.

\- Alors explique pour les plantes de ta grand-mère, le chien de la voisine, le casier de Tessa, les paillettes dans la bouche de Will pendant qu'il dormait et enfin les blagues sur Jace, énuméra Alec.

\- Bon d'accorde je suis légèrement méchant, avoua Magnus.

Alec leva un sourcil en le regardant.

\- Bon d'accord un peu méchant, renchérit Magnus.

Un autre haussement de sourcil de la part d'Alec, Magnus roula des yeux.

\- Bon d'accord j'ai été un sale garnement, content, avoua Magnus.

\- Oui, mais mon garnement, souffla Alec.

Magnus l'attira à lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, Alec répondit à son baiser. Ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Il est quelle heure, questionna Alec.

\- Pourquoi, demanda Magnus.

\- Parce que j'ai faim, répondit Alec.

Ils sortirent du lit et allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner tardif, ils passèrent leur temps à glander sur le sofa. Une pub passa à la télé sur le nouveau Twister.

\- C'est cool ce jeu, remarqua Alec.

\- Je te le déconseille, confia Magnus.

Pourquoi donc, questionna Alec curieux.

\- Un jour toute la bande avait joué à ce jeu, pour te dire franchement nous étions tous bourré ce soir-là parce que le lendemain je me suis retrouvé la tête posée sur les fesses de Ragnor alors que celui-ci prenait la jambe de Will comme doudou, quand on s'est réveillé non seulement nous avions tous la gueule de bois mais en même temps des douleurs car on a dormi par terre, grimaça Magnus au souvenir.

\- Tu étais comment avant de m'adopter, demanda Alec.

\- Je faisais la fête, couchait à gauche et à droite avec des hommes et des femmes sans me souvenir de leurs noms après. J'allais une fois par mois voir mes parents et Clary ou Clary venait passer les vacances ici, répondit Magnus.

\- Et maintenant, questionna Alec.

\- Avec toi j'ai trouvé mon chez moi, confessa Magnus.

\- Moi aussi j'ai trouvé mon chez moi, répondit Alec.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, ils regardèrent la télé tout les deux. Pendant ce temps Valentin entrait de son bureau et croisa Camille assise sur son bureau avec une robe provocatrice.

\- Que puis-je pour toi, questionna Valentin.

\- Quand le plan se met en marche, questionna Camille.

Il déposa ses affaires sur son bureau avant de prendre Camille par les cheveux pour l'embrasser durement, il le relâcha avant de s'installer derrière son bureau.

\- Encore un peu de patience ma chère, ne t'inquiètes pas tu auras ta part de la fortune de ton ex et moi mon Neko, sourit Valentin.

\- Tu sais que c'est deux là sorte ensemble n'est ce pas, lança Camille.

\- Bien sûr que je sais, ton ex baise avec mon Neko et qu'est que j'en ai à faire il a toujours été une petite salope celui-ci, il a charmé mon plus fidèle bras droit que j'ai du ensuite viré à cause de lui, cracha Valentin.

\- Il avait quelque âge, questionna Camille en croisant les jambes.

\- Il n'avait que 9 ans et c'était déjà une putain, insulta Valentin.

\- Quand est ce que tu vas commencer le plan, questionna Camille.

\- Pour l'instant j'ai un voyage d'affaires pour d'1 an à l'étranger et donc ils auront du répit avant mon retour et tu es conviée ma chère si tu veux, proposa Valentin.

\- Avec joie monsieur Morgenstern, sourit Camille en décroisant les jambes.

Valentin appela sa secrétaire pour annuler ses rendez-vous de l'après-midi avant de se lever pour fermer la porte pour revenir vers Camille qui descendit la fermeture éclaire de sa robe, la secrétaire de Valentin après son coup de fils appela discrètement.

\- Allo passez moi le commissaire Lightwood, demanda la secrétaire.

Elle patienta un moment.

\- Chef, c'est l'inspecteur Maia Robert. Vous aviez raison, ils préparent un sale coup contre votre fils et votre gendre mais pour l'instant ils vont à l'étranger, avoua Maia.

Elle écouta les ordres de son chef et raccrocha, et fit son travail comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le plan de Robert et premier anniversaire d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Kilynn : Disons un an ça vaut cinq chapitres de tranquillité avant le retour des ennuis**

 **Phantomhive20 : Merci de ta façon de penser, ça me fait chaud au cœur, oui et je mets mon âme dans l'histoire et aussi mes émotions dans chaque ligne.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Kilynn**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 17, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 17**_

Alec se leva en baillant tout en s'étirant, il se doucha avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il vit Magnus boire son café appuyé contre le plan de travail, son copain le vit arriver dans la cuisine. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de prendre son petit déjeuner dans le four, l'asiatique regarda le postérieur de son chaton avec avidité avec son appendice poilue qui bougea dans toute les sens.

\- Magnus, appela Alec.

\- Oui, répondit Magnus.

\- Tu ne manges pas, questionna Alec en se relevant.

\- Je mange rarement le matin, disons pour t'expliquer quand je faisais la fête, le matin le réveil était dur et donc pas de petit déjeuner sauf si je suis chez mes parents, expliqua Magnus en buvant son café.

\- Si tu le dis, souffla Alec en se léchant les doigts.

Magnus sourit et termina son café avant de mettre la tasse dans le lave-vaisselle, il entendit la porte d'entrée sonner. Magnus ouvrit la porte sur Catarina en tenue d'infirmière.

\- Tu sais, je préfère les infirmières dans une uniforme un peu plus sexy, blagua Magnus.

\- Très drôle, tu sais ce que Ragnor ferait si il t'entendait, commenta Catarina en entrant dans le loft.

\- Oh que oui, il dirait « c'est ma petite amie et toi tu as ton chaton de petit ami à moins que tes neurones perverties vont se réveiller pour nous pondre un truc libidineux, rappelle moi pourquoi est ce que j'ai décider de devenir ton ami », imita Magnus.

\- Je crois plutôt qu'il froncerait les sourcils en disant que tu es un emmerdeur de première en soupirant, sourit Catarina en se dirigeant vers le salon.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé comment vous deux êtes parvenues à sortir ensemble, se demanda Magnus.

\- Je te le dirais un jour si tu es sage, sourit Catarina.

\- Je suis sage à 99 %, sourit Magnus à sont tour.

\- Et les 1 %, bonjour Alec, salua Catarina.

\- Bonjour Catarina, salua Alec à son tour.

\- Comment tu vas, questionna la jeune femme.

\- Ça va et toi, tu sors du boulot, questionna Alec.

\- Ma pause avant de retourner à l'hôpital pour le travail et comme j'avais deux heures à rien faire je me suis dit que je pourrais prendre mon petit déjeuner avec vous, expliqua Catarina en montrant le sac de déjeuner.

\- Dis plutôt que face de pistache n'est pas là pour que vous puissiez vous envoyer en l'air, nargua Magnus.

Catarina rougit à la remarque de son ami avant de mettre les poings sur ses hanches, alors qu'Alec souriait timidement en agitant sa queue doucement.

\- Magnus, tu n'as pas honte, s'offusqua la jeune femme.

\- Oh allez quoi, je vous connais par cœur tout les deux, et puis arrête de mettre les poings sur les hanches parce que tu ressembles à ma mère comme ça, grimaça Magnus.

\- Dommage pour toi, s'exclama Catarina.

\- Qu'est que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter cela, se lamenta Magnus en levant les mains au ciel.

Catarina soupira avant de se tourner vers Alec qui riait discrètement.

\- Comment tu fais pour le supporter tout les jours, je l'aurais tué dans son sommeil si je vivais avec lui, souffla Catarina.

\- Je m'adapte à lui, répondit Alec en haussant les épaules.

\- Alexander sait jouer de sa langue, commenta Magnus d'un ton suggestif.

\- Seigneur, soupira Catarina en mettant une main sur son visage.

Alec rougissait à en faire pâlir de jalousie une tomate, Magnus sourit à ses rougissements. Catarina s'assit dans le fauteuil en dégustant son déjeuner.

\- Alors quand est ce que vous avez prévue, toi et face de cacahuètes de passer la corde au cou, questionna Magnus en s'asseyant prés d'Alec qui vint se blottir contre lui.

\- Je ne sais pas encore et vous deux, ça fait presque 7 mois que vous êtes ensembles, commenta la jeune femme.

\- Encore deux mois et Chaton aurait accouché de notre enfant si il était enceinte, gloussa Magnus.

\- Magnus, s'offusqua Alec rouge.

\- Alors, demanda Catarina.

\- Disons que j'attends encore un peu comme par exemple que son père soit bourré pour lui demander sa bénédiction parce que sinon je suis mort, expliqua Magnus.

\- Papa ne te ferait jamais de mal Magnus, soupira Alec en roulant des yeux.

\- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qu'il regarde avec cet air de psychopathe, chuchota Magnus.

Catarina éclata de rire avant de s'essuyer les larmes de ses yeux,

\- Alors tu as peur de ton futur beau-père, ce n'est pas croyable. Toi Magnus Bane qui a sauté presque toutes les personnes vivant à Los Angeles a peur de son beau père, ça c'est la meilleur de l'année, rigola Catarina.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si mon beau–père est un commissaire de police, s'offusqua Magnus.

Catarina rigolait toujours en se tenant le ventre, Alec frotta sa joue contre celle de Magnus pour le soutenir et le consoler en même temps.

\- Mais d'un coté ça peut se comprendre, disons que ça été la même chose pour Ragnor, sourit Catarina.

\- Comment ça s'est passé pour lui, questionna Alec.

\- Quand je lui ai présenté mes parents, mon père regardait de travers Ragnor tout le long du dîner mais quand il allait partir mon père lui a dit, je cite, « je sais me servir d'un scalpel qui peut tuer des gens en faisant passer cela pour un accident », raconta Catarina.

\- Ton père est médecin, demanda Alec alors que Magnus riait à la tête de son ami en l'imaginant.

\- Oui, c'est pour cela je suis infirmière maintenant, répondit Catarina.

\- Ça ne te pose pas de problème avec les horaires, questionna Alec.

\- Non, je bosse dans la pédiatrie là où on soigne les enfants et les bébés, répondit Catarina.

\- Ragnor doit se faire du souci à chaque fois que tu rentre, commenta Magnus avec une lueur malicieuse.

\- Comment cela, demanda Catarina.

\- Ben oui, il a peur que tu lui ramène un bébé, ricana Magnus.

\- Au contraire, Ragnor fera un excellent père, décréta Catarina.

\- Je pense aussi mais admettons qu'on lui présente un bébé plein de chose pas très nette, trente billets qu'il va s'évanouir, pari Magnus.

\- Pari tenu mais où es ce qu'on va se dégotter un bébé, ironisa Catarina.

Magnus se tourna vers Alec.

\- Dis chéri, ça te dirais d'avoir un bébé, proposa Magnus.

\- Magnus, rougit Alec.

Catarina rigola doucement, Magnus ricana et l'embrassa sur le front alors qu'il boudait. La jeune infirmière se leva en s'étirant.

\- Bon il faut que je m'en aille, mon service va bientôt commencer, lança Catarina.

\- Je te raccompagne à la porte, proposa Magnus.

\- Non c'est bon, allez à bientôt tout les deux, salua Catarina.

\- A bientôt, salua Alec.

\- Repasse quand tu veux, proposa Magnus.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, répondit Catarina en s'en allant.

Le couple se retrouva seul dans le loft après le passage de leur amie, Alec se blottit contre Magnus. Magnus lui caressa les cheveux, ils regardèrent la télé presque toute l'après-midi. Magnus remarqua qu'Alec était dans ses pensés.

\- A quoi tu pense, questionna Magnus.

\- Au métier de Catarina, répondit Alec.

\- Le fait qu'elle soit une infirmière, demanda Magnus.

\- Oui, je voudrais aussi faire quelque chose dans ma vie comme toi ou avoir un diplôme comme Clary, répondit Alec.

\- Mais il a quelque chose derrière cela, n'est ce pas, conclu Magnus.

\- Le problème c'est que je ne suis jamais allé à l'école, renifla Alec en se redressant tout en rabattant ses oreilles.

\- Tu peux encore y aller à l'école mon amour, il suffirait qu'on parle de ton problème et le tour est joué, rassura Magnus.

\- Je sais mais tu sais mon apprentissage se limite au même niveau qu'un enfant, se dénigra Alec en serrant les poings.

Magnus le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Ne t'en fais pas on trouvera une solution à ce problème, rassura Magnus.

\- Même cela il me l'a enlevé, sanglota Alec dans les bras de son amour.

\- Je te le rendrais, promit Magnus.

Le Neko sanglota doucement dans les bras de son copain, ils restèrent blottis dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le téléphone de Magnus sonna, il se leva pour répondre au téléphone. Alec caressa Président Miaou en attendant son homme.

\- Tes parents nous invitent chez eux, proposa Magnus en s'asseyant prés de lui.

\- Pour quand, demanda Alec.

\- Disons pour la semaine prochaine, répondit Magnus.

\- Super, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu maman et papa avec la fratrie, pensa Alec.

\- Et moi d'être fusillé par ton père, souffla Magnus.

\- Il sait que je suis heureux avec toi mais essaye de le comprendre, il me retrouve enfin et maintenant je préfère être avec l'homme que j'aime, apaisa Alec en mettant sa tête dans le cou de Magnus.

Magnus l'embrassa et lui sourit joueur.

\- Tu peux répéter s'il te plait, sourit Magnus.

\- Quoi donc, questionna Alec.

\- Que je suis l'homme que tu aimes, demanda Magnus d'une voix enfantine.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas très envie de le dire, souffla Alec avec une moue mutine.

\- Alexander, s'offusqua Magnus.

\- Tu n'es pas l'homme que j'aime mais tu es mon oxygène que j'ai besoin pour respirer, tu es ma lumière, mon sauveur qui m'a sortit de l'enfer, un ange, énuméra Alec.

Magnus l'embrassa avec ferveur et le plaqua contre le canapé, Alec riait quand il se mit à l'embrasser sur le visage en lui disant « Je t'aime » à chaque baiser. Il s'arrêta de l'embrasser et le regarda avec amour, Alec lui caressa le visage.

\- Je t'aime, confia Magnus.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Alec.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de se serrer à nouveau dans leurs bras, ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se câliner et à s'embrasser. Une semaine plus tard ils se rendirent chez les Lightwood, Maryse serra son fils très fort en l'embrassant de partout.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué maman, sourit Alec.

\- Alors comment vas-tu mon fils, questionna Maryse en agitant sa queue sous la joie.

\- Très bien et toi tu as l'air en forme, complimenta Alec.

\- Je vais beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es revenu dans notre vie mon bébé, répondit Maryse les larmes aux yeux.

Alec serra à nouveau sa mère avant de sauter dans les bras de sa sœur, Izzy rigola sous le frottement de joue d'Alec. Max fit un soupir blasé quand Alec lui fit pareil, Jace attrapa Alec pour lui faire un câlin d'ours ce qui le fit rire. Magnus salua Maryse en l'embrassant.

\- Comment vas-tu, demanda Magnus.

\- Très bien et toi, répondit Maryse.

\- Super, sourit Magnus.

\- Magnus, interpella Robert après avoir salué son fils.

\- Robert, sourit Magnus, crispé par le père de son petit ami.

\- Comment vas-tu alors toi et mon magnifique et innocent ainsi que virginal de fils allez bien dans votre couple, demanda Robert en mettant une évidence son arme de service.

\- Ça va très bien Robert, Alexander est très heureux. Il est toujours heureux avec moi, il est toujours virginal si vous le demandez et je ne l'ai pas entraîné dans la débauche ou autre chose. Rassurez–vous la seule chose que je lui ai fait c'est l'embrasser, c'est tout et rien d'autre, débita Magnus sous la peur.

\- Je l'espère parce que tu es un charmant garçon et je pense que tu veux fonder une famille n'est ce pas, sourit Robert avec un air flippant.

\- Bien sûr, je veux fonder une famille, déglutit Magnus.

\- Oui, et ce serais dommage qu'un fâcheux accident arrive par hasard, sourit Robert froidement en lui massant l'épaule.

Magnus transpirait de gros goutte devant le regard meurtrier de Robert, Maryse vint à la rescousse de Magnus après qu'Alec lui lança un regard suppliant.

\- Robert ça suffit, tu es en train de faire peur à Magnus, gronda Maryse en dressant ses oreilles de colère.

\- Si on ne peut plus s'amuser ici, soupira Robert en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Alec vint prés de Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou pour le rassurer, il se calma un peu mais resta toujours stressé en sentant toujours le regard de Robert.

\- Alors pourquoi tu nous a inviter maman parce que j'ai entendu Max et Jace parler d'une fête, demanda Alec curieux.

\- Oh ce n'est rien mon chéri, ils parlaient d'une fête dans le lycée de Jace, répondit Maryse en fusillant Jace et Max du regard.

Les deux garçons sentirent la grosse punition leur tendre les bras, Alec haussa les épaules devant la réponse de sa mère.

\- Je pourrais aller voir Clary avec les parents de Magnus, questionna Alec.

\- Bien sûr tu peux y aller, sourit Maryse.

\- Je viens avec toi, proposa Jace.

\- Moi aussi je viens, renchérit Max.

\- D'accord, tu viens Magnus, demanda Alec en se tournant vers son petit ami.

\- Vas-y je te rejoins plus tard, répondit Magnus.

Alec hocha la tête et rejoignit Jace ainsi que Max et s'en allèrent vers la maison de ses beaux-parents, Magnus se tourna vers sa belle-mère.

\- Alors vous allez organiser l'anniversaire d'Alec, comprit Magnus.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je t'ai expliqué au téléphone, renchérit Maryse.

\- D'ailleurs, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose à toi et Robert, proposa Magnus.

\- Qu'est ce donc, questionna Robert.

Magnus récita une prière pour sa place au paradis et une petite pensée à Alec en regardant son futur beau-père, il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

\- Robert, Maryse j'aimerais vous demander la main de votre fils aîné, demanda Magnus.

Izzy cria de joie et sauta dans les bras de Magnus en agitant sa queue dans tout les sens, Maryse mit une main sur sa poitrine avant de venir vers Magnus en lui caressant son visage.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille Magnus, je te l'accorde la main de mon fils. Je suis heureuse qu'il épouse la personne qui lui a tout donné, renifla Maryse.

\- Merci Maryse, remercia Magnus.

\- Et toi papa, demanda Izzy en souriant.

Robert fusilla Magnus du regard avant de soupirer, il s'approcha pour lui tapoter sur l'épaule.

\- Tu l'as ma bénédiction mais fais lui du mal et je te coffre avec les pires criminel de la terre, menaça Robert.

\- Rassurez-vous je prendrais toujours soin de lui, promit Magnus.

\- Quand est ce que tu vas le demander en mariage, questionna Izzy excité.

\- A son anniversaire et j'aurais besoin de toi ma chère Isabelle pour m'aider à choisir la bague de fiançailles, proposa Magnus.

\- J'accepte, sourit Izzy.

\- Tu n'auras pas à dépenser un sou Magnus, au contraire tu as ta bague de fiançailles, commenta la mère de son future fiancé.

\- Comment cela, questionna Magnus confus.

Maryse se tourna vers Robert et celui-ci hocha la tête pour retirer son alliance avant de prendre une bague pour la donner à Magnus.

\- Cette bague de fiançailles est dans la famille Lightwood depuis des générations, expliqua Robert.

\- Tu pourras l'offrir à Alec pour ta demande, renchérit Maryse.

\- Merci pour ce présent très précieux, remercia Magnus.

\- C'est nous qui devrions te remercier, tu nous as rendus notre fils aîné, souffla Maryse.

Magnus serra sa belle-mère dans ses bras, Izzy vit qu'Alec était de retour. Elle prévint ses parents avec Magnus pour qu'ils cachent la bague, Alec entra dans la maison avec Jace et Max. Il vit que sa mère avait les yeux rouges.

\- Ça va maman, demanda Alec en rabattant ses oreilles sous l'inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien mon chéri juste de l'émotion, sourit Maryse pour le rassurer.

Alec hocha la tête et vint embrasser son copain qui répondit à son baiser, ils étaient blottit l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je t'avais dit que mon père t'aimait bien, conclut Alec.

\- Bébé, ton père n'arrête pas me fusiller à chaque fois que je te touche ou t'embrasse avec cet air de meurtrier comme si j'étais un monstre qui voulait voler la virginité de son fils, s'exclama Magnus à vive voix.

\- Tu es un monstre qui veut voler la virginité de son fils, gloussa Alec.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison pour me poursuivre avec des torches et des fourches, pensa Magnus en frémissant de peur.

Alec éclata de rire en l'écoutant déclarer des propos sur son père, il le fit stopper en l'embrassant. Son petit ami le bascula sur son lit pour continuer à l'embrasser, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête sinon ton père va venir vraiment me mettre en prison pour essayer de pervertir son fils, ricana Magnus.

Alec éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière, ils se bécotèrent un baiser. Ils se couchèrent assez tard, Alec avait remarqué que toute sa famille et Magnus lui cachait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était, même ses parents de substituions avec Clary étaient de mèche, il était chez les parents de Magnus en train de regarder la télé seul vu que Magnus avait déclaré qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Clary vint s'asseoir prés de lui.

\- Tu es seul, questionna Clary.

\- Magnus avait quelque chose à faire et je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait à faire, soupira Alec.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça doit être quelque chose de très important, sourit Clary étrangement.

\- Si tu le dis, souffla Alec.

\- Ils regardèrent la télé tranquillement, quand Clary regarda l'heure avant de se tourner vers Alec.

\- Il commence à se faire tard et si on allait chez tes parents, proposa Clary.

\- Ouais, je pense que Magnus va me rejoindre là-bas, accepta Alec.

Alec se leva avec Clary qui souriait étrangement, ils se rendirent à la maison des Lightwood en face. Alec fronça les sourcils en voyant les lumières éteintes dans sa maison.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a, questionna Clary.

\- La lumière est éteinte alors que d'habitude maman est en train de préparer le dîner, supposa Alec en agitant ses oreilles nerveusement.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a une panne de courant, tu devais entrer en premier pour voir. demanda Clary.

Alec entra dans la maison avec Clary à ses talons, la lumière s'alluma toute seul.

\- SURPRISE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ALEC, crièrent toute la famille.

Alec fut surprit de voir tout le monde réunie dans le salon avec une banderole d'anniversaire, il eut les larmes aux yeux. Magnus le rejoignit.

\- Alors mon chéri, demanda Magnus.

\- C'est aujourd'hui mon anniversaire, questionna Alec.

\- Oui, alors on a organisé cela pour toi, mon fils aujourd'hui tu as dix-neuf ans, répondit Maryse en le rejoignant pour lui caresser le visage.

\- Merci maman, sanglota Alec en se réfugiant dans les bras de sa mère.

Maryse lui caressa le dos pour le consoler, il se redressa en reniflant et essuya ses larmes. Tout le monde vint lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

\- Merci tout le monde, remercia Alec.

Tout le monde sourit à cela, Magnus l'embrassa chastement sous les regards dégoûtés de Jace et de Max qui étaient en train de manger.

\- Il y a en qui mange ici, crièrent les deux frères.

\- D'ailleurs ce n'est pas encore fini les baisers, ricana Magnus.

Alec roula des yeux, Magnus lança un regard vers les parents d'Alec qui hochèrent la tête ainsi que ses parents. Il respira un grand coup.

\- Alexander, je sais que les cadeaux sont pour plus tard mais je veux t'offrir mon cadeau en avance…commença Magnus.

Alec ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait quand Magnus mit son genou par terre, il sortit un écrin noir et l'ouvrit.

\- …Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Chaque fibre de mon être ne jure que par toi, tu es devenu ma vie, mon âme, ma moitié. Avec la bénédiction de tes parents et des miens, veux-tu me faire l'honore, moi Magnus Bane, de devenir mon époux jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, proposa Magnus en montrant la bague.

Alec arrêta de respirer avant de mettre une main sur sa bouche, il regarda ses parents et sa fratrie ainsi que ses amis.

\- Dis oui, s'exclama Izzy en s'excitant prés de Simon.

\- Mec, ne réfléchis pas et dis oui, brailla Jace.

Le Neko se tourna vers Magnus qui était toujours à genoux, il s'approcha de Magnus.

\- Oui, je veux t'épouser, répondit Alec en se jetant au cou de Magnus.

Tout le monde applaudit autour d'eux, Magnus passa la bague au doigt d'Alec qui agitait sa queue sous la joie. Alec regarda la bague avant de la reconnaître, il regarda ses parents surtout la main de son père, ornée seulement de son alliance.

\- Cette bague de fiançailles est dans notre famille depuis des générations, expliqua Robert.

\- Et aujourd'hui elle t'appartient qui est ton droit dans la famille en tant qu'aîné, renchérit Maryse.

Le Neko eut les larmes aux yeux et alla serrer ses parents dans ses bras, Melati s'approcha de lui en lui tendant une bague de fiançailles.

\- Donne à Magnus celui-ci, nous aussi cette bague est dans notre famille depuis des générations, sourit Melati.

Alec prit la bague et la passa à son tour au doigt de Magnus, tout le monde applaudit à nouveau pour eux. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, tout le monde les félicita pour leurs fiançailles.

\- Alors, quand est ce que vous voulez le fêter votre mariage, je vois déjà un thème automne pour le mariage et aussi les calèches, énuméra Izzy, emballée par le mariage.

\- Izzy, on vient juste de se fiancer pour l'instant et on va attendre encore un peu pour parler de mariage, souffla Alec en agitant sa queue sous l'agacement.

\- Oh alors fais-moi signe quand vous trouverez une date pour le mariage, lança Izzy.

\- Juré, promis Magnus en riant.

Ils profitèrent de la fête d'anniversaire en même temps que les fiançailles, Alec fut heureux de son anniversaire. Clary vint prés de lui.

\- C'est ça, un anniversaire, sourit Clary.

\- Merci Clary, remercia Alec.

\- Non, c'est moi qui devrais te remercier d'avoir complètement changé mon débauché de frère, remercia Clary.

Alec gloussa et pris sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, Clary le serra dans ses bras. Jace vint prés d'eux et tapota sur l'épaule d'Alec.

\- Félicitation frérot, félicita Jace.

\- Merci Jace, et toi quand est ce que tu vas demander Clary en mariage, taquina Alec ce qui fit rougir celle-ci.

\- Quand ton frère et ton beau-père arrêteront de me fusiller du regard comme si ils voulaient me tuer, brailla Jace en pointant le duo.

En effet le duo père-fils avaient repris leurs habitude, c'est-à-dire de fusiller Jace du regard quand il s'approchait un peu trop prés de Clary, sous les regards exaspéré de Clary et Melati. Alec tapota l'épaule de Jace en signe de soutien.

\- Je vais aller leur dire deux mots, soupira Clary en redressant ses oreilles de colère.

Clary partit discuter ou plutôt crier sur eux pour qu'ils laissent son petit copain tranquille, Alec trouva Max endormi dans le canapé et son père vint le pendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'étage, il eut un pincement au cœur car il n'avait pas vécu cette situation. Maryse vint lui caresser sa joue.

\- Tu dormais assez souvent dans le fauteuil quand tu regardais les dessins animés, ton père t'emmenait dormir dans ta chambre, raconta Maryse.

\- Est-ce que j'ai été désiré, questionna Alec en se souvenant des mots de Lilith.

\- Bien sûr que tu as toujours été désiré, de même que ta sœur et ton frère, quand j'ai appris que je t'attendais ton père et moi nous étions fous de joie que tu allais nous rejoindre. Viens avec moi, souffla Maryse.

Alec suivit sa mère dans l'escalier, Maryse l'emmena dans une chambre avant qu'elle prenne un album photo. Maryse s'assit sur le lit, Alec s'assit prés d'elle. Elle montra les photos d'Alec de sa naissance à chaque moment de sa vie jusqu'à arriver aux photos de ses 3 ans, Alec rabattit ses oreilles en arrière en sachant les pages vide qu'il y aurait.

\- Regarde, souffla Maryse.

Il regarda et redressa ses oreilles quand il vit plusieurs cartes d'anniversaires, plusieurs photos où il y avait un gâteau d'anniversaire avec les bougies dessus.

\- Malgré ton absence, on a continué de fêter ton anniversaire comme si tu étais présent avec nous même à chaque noël et à chaque fêtes, confessa Maryse.

Alec pleura dans les bras de sa mère qui le consola, il s'installa sur les jambes de sa mère qui lui caressa les cheveux. Elle chantait doucement ce qui calma Alec qui s'endormit sur les jambes de sa mère, Robert toqua doucement à la porte. Maryse leva la tête et sourit à son mari.

\- Il s'est endormi, remarqua Robert.

\- Oui, sourit Maryse.

Robert regarda son fils et s'avança et le prit dans ses bras comme un enfant.

\- Robert qu'est que tu fais, tu vas te faire mal ou lui faire mal ou soit vous allez être blessé tout les deux, s'affola Maryse en voyant son mari porter leur fils aîné de dix-neuf ans.

\- Tu as fait ton devoir de mère alors laisse moi faire mon devoir de père, répliqua Robert en souriant.

Il porta son fils jusqu'à sa chambre et le posa dans son lit, il le borda avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Maryse essuya une larme sur sa joue en regardant son mari faire cela, Robert se releva et rejoignit sa femme. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde pour regarder tout le monde en bas, Maryse s'approcha de lui en rabattant ses oreilles.

\- 16 ans Maryse que je n'avais pas bordé mon fils, 16 ans tu te rends compte, commenta Robert en regardant dans le vide.

\- Je sais mon chéri, apaisa Maryse.

\- Ce connard va me le payer pour tout le mal qu'il nous a fait, promis Robert.

\- As-tu rassemblé assez de preuves contre lui, questionna Maryse.

\- J'ai mis Maia, l'un des mes agents le plus fidèles sur le coup, et d'après ce que elle m'a dit Valentin a une complice qui l'aide dans son plan, expliqua Robert.

\- Donc tu pourras le coffrer n'est ce pas, demanda Maryse en agitant la queue.

\- Oui mais je veux plus de preuves contre lui comme ça, aucune liberté conditionnelle pour lui ou autre chose avec le dossier armé de preuves contre lui. Je veux lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à notre fils, cracha Robert en serrant la rambarde avec force.

Maryse lui caressa le dos pour le soutenir, Magnus arriva et les regarda sans dire un mot.

\- Alec est dans la chambre et il dort, confia Maryse.

\- D'accord, répondit Magnus en rejoignant son fiancé.

Robert regarda son futur gendre entrer dans la chambre, il soupira longuement.

\- A peine on le retrouve et voilà qu'il va se marier, souffla Robert.

\- Au moins tu pourras te rattraper sur tes petits enfants, blagua Maryse.

\- Pas faux, rigola Robert.

Ils descendirent tout les deux à la fête en laissant le couple dormir à l'étage.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les cours particulières d'Alec et l'émancipation. Bisous glacée.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Phantomhive20 : Merci pour ton review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Kilynn !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 18, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 18**_

Alec se réveilla en s'étirant et s'assit avant de contempler sa bague de fiançailles, depuis son anniversaire et les fiançailles, il aimait contempler sa bague chaque matin. Il se leva et vit Magnus en train de boire son café dans la cuisine, il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Bien dormi, questionna Magnus.

\- Oui et toi, répondit Alec en ouvrant le four.

\- Très bien, sourit Magnus.

Alec se lécha les doigts en mangeant son petit déjeuner, Magnus termina son café avant de laver sa tasse.

\- Tu veux qu'on sorte aujourd'hui, proposa Magnus.

\- Tu veux aller où, demanda Alec.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je n'ai pas très envie de rester dans le loft, répondit Magnus.

\- Je vais me préparer, glissa Alec.

Alec alla se préparer pour sa sortie, Magnus l'attendait avec la laisse.

\- Quand on sera marié, tu n'auras plus besoin de cette laisse, souffla Magnus en lui mettant la laisse.

\- Je sais, répondit Alec en lui caressant le visage.

Ils sortirent ensemble tout les deux, ils se promenèrent un peu dans la ville. Ils allèrent dans un café et commander chacun un café.

\- Tiens salut vous deux, salua une voix.

Ils levèrent la tête pour trouver Tessa avec Jem.

\- Salut vous deux, comment vous allez et où est Will, questionna Magnus.

\- Il est resté à la maison, il est vautré dans le canapé avec la paresse de ce bouger le cul pour venir avec nous, soupira Tessa en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Jem rit nerveusement, alors que Magnus et Alec sourirent. Ils discutèrent ensemble quand Tessa remarque la bague au doigt d'Alec.

\- Elle est très jolie ta bague, observa Tessa.

\- Merci, elle est dans ma famille depuis des générations, répondit Alec.

\- Cool, sourit Jem.

Tessa regarda attentivement les deux surtout Alec qui avait rosit légèrement à la mention de la bague, elle eut une illumination. Elle était bouche-bée avant de sourire, attendrie.

\- Non, la bague est…commença Tessa.

\- C'est cela, sourit Magnus.

\- Quoi donc, questionna Jem.

\- D'après toi, sourit Tessa.

Jem les regarda attentivement.

\- Ils ont couché ensemble, proposa Jem.

Tessa se frappa le visage avant de regarder son deuxième amour.

\- Will déteint trop sur toi, ils sont fiancés, soupira Tessa.

\- Ah ben félicitation à vous deux, félicita Jem.

\- Merci, remercia le couple.

\- Alors vous êtes fiancés depuis combien de temps, demanda Tessa.

\- Depuis mon anniversaire en septembre, répondit Alec.

\- Oh bien joyeux anniversaire en retard, souhaita Tessa.

\- Idem, souffla Jem.

Ils discutèrent sur les fiançailles de Magnus et d'Alec, le couple s'en alla après un coup de file de Will en laissant seul l'autre couple. Ils retournèrent chez eux, ils s'allongèrent dans leur lit. Magnus avait la tête sur le ventre d'Alec.

\- Je te parie que demain soir on va avoir la visite de la bande pour fêter nos fiançailles, paria Magnus.

\- Ils seront content pour nous, souffla Alec.

\- J'entends déjà Ragnor et Raphaël en train de plaisanter sur moi en disant « fini la débauche et bonjour la vie de marié » un truc du genre, grimaça Magnus.

\- Tu regrette, questionna Alec.

\- Moi regretter, sache une chose la seule fois que j'ai eu du regret c'est de m'être réveillé sur la cuvette des toilettes après une nuit arrosée, se souvint Magnus.

\- Je te plains mon amour, réconforta Alec.

\- J'ai eu tellement mal, se lamenta Magnus.

Alec lui caressa la nuque avec sa queue, Magnus ronronna de plaisir.

\- Tu as décidé de la date de notre mariage, questionna Alec.

\- Pas encore et toi tu as des idées, demanda Magnus.

\- Rien de mon coté, mais ce que j'aimerais c'est que la date soit une date significative pour nous deux, expliqua Alec.

Magnus tourna la tête vers lui, se releva pour l'embrasser, Alec lui crocheta la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Magnus s'allongea à moitié sur lui.

\- J'ai parlé avec tes parents au sujet de ta scolarité, que tu voulais intégrer une école pour rattraper tes études pour que tu es un diplôme, lança Magnus.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit, questionna Alec en agitant ses oreilles.

\- Qu'ils t'enverront des professeurs pour toi pour que tu puisses étudier, mais ils ne m'ont pas dit quand est ce que ce nouveau professeur passera, expliqua Magnus.

Alec se jeta dans les bras de Magnus en l'embrassant sur tout le visage tout en lui disant merci à chaque baiser, Magnus rit à ses baisers.

\- Je crois que la nouvelle te fait plaisir, sourit Magnus.

\- Elle me fait plus que plaisir, renchérit Alec dans le cou de Magnus.

Le Neko l'embrassa tendrement quand le téléphone de Magnus sonna, Magnus répondit après avoir soupiré de frustration.

\- Allo, répondit Magnus en se levant.

L'hybride le regarda depuis le lit, Magnus revint dans le lit en l'embrassant chastement.

\- C'était qui, questionna Alec.

\- Une personne qui me devait un service, répondit Magnus.

\- D'accord, commenta Alec.

\- Tu viens m'aider dans la cuisine, proposa Magnus.

\- Tu me demandes toujours de t'aider pour que tu puisses mater mes fesses, conclut Alec.

\- Loin de moi à l'idée de mater ton magnifique et vénérable ainsi que royal postérieur, s'offusqua Magnus.

Alec haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai envie de manger des omelettes, tu bats les œufs, proposa Magnus.

\- D'accord, accepta Alec suspicieux.

Ils se levèrent pour aller dans la cuisine, Magnus cassa les œufs pour ensuite les donner à Alec pour qu'il les batte en attendant qu'il allume le feu. Alec battait les œufs pendant que Magnus regardait avidement le postérieur d'Alec. Alec se retourna vers lui et le pris en plein flagrant délit.

\- Je savais que tu matais mes fesses, accusa Alec.

\- Que veux-tu ? Que je mattes les fesses de Président Miaou, réfuta Magnus.

Alec roula des yeux et lui donna le bol pour qu'il fasse cuire les œufs, Alec s'installa prés du plan de travail.

\- Dis Magnus, je pensais à un truc à part moi tu n'as jamais demandé personne en mariage, questionna Alec en bougeant ses oreilles de curiosité.

Magnus se retourna vers lui à moitié en réfléchissant.

\- Si je voulais proposer à Camille d m'épouser le jour où je l'ai surpris avec un autre dans mon lit, se souvint Magnus.

\- Tu as remplacé le lit, demanda Alec.

\- Je l'ai carrément jeté dehors et brûlé les draps en plus c'était mes draps que j'adorais, gronda Magnus.

Alec grimaça en regardant son fiancé faire cuire l'œuf, ils passèrent à table et mangèrent l'omelette. Après cela ils regardèrent la télé, ils allèrent se coucher ensuite. Comme avait prévu Magnus, la bande avait débarqué au sujet de leurs fiançailles. Raphaël et Ragnor avaient emmené des confettis pour les jeter sur Magnus.

\- Il va se passer la corde au cou, il va se passer la corde au cou, chantonnèrent Ragnor et Raphaël.

Magnus fit un regard blasé envers eux, les filles étaient attendries envers Alec qui leur avait montré la bague de fiançailles.

\- Vraiment félicitation à tous les deux, félicita Lily.

\- Merci Lily, remercia Ale.

\- Vous avez décidé de la date du mariage, questionna Catarina.

\- Pas encore mais on voudrait une date significative pour nous, répondit Magnus en enlaçant Alec.

\- Dis le nous comme ça on préparera ton enterrement de vie de garçon, proposa Will.

\- Et nous on fera celui d'Alec, proposa Lily en agitant sa queue.

\- Minute les gars, on n'a pas besoin d'enterrement de vie de garçon ou autre chose dans le genre, réfuta Magnus.

\- Oh que si tu en as besoin, notre Casanova national va se caser, ricana Ragnor.

Magnus soupira de lassitude sous le regard amusé d'Alec, il lui caressa la joue pour le réconforter.

\- D'accord mais pas de stripteaseuse, commenta Magnus.

\- Magnus a raison, pas de stripteaseuse, renchérit Catarina.

\- Et si on a apprendre que vous avez en engagé une, alors préparez vous à avoir des problèmes, menaça Lily en regardant le trio, c'est-à-dire Ragnor, Will et Raphaël.

Oui, répondirent les trois.

Le couple fiancé sourit à cela, ils discutèrent sur le mariage à venir.

\- Bon et si on parlait d'autre chose que de mariage, proposa Will.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler, demanda Ragnor.

\- Il y a un nouveau film qui passe au cinéma, ça vous tente, proposa Lily.

\- Bien sûr, répondit tout le monde.

Ils se dirigèrent tous au cinéma, ils s'installèrent dans la salle de cinéma. Le Neko était assis à coté de Magnus qui lui prit la main, après le film ils allèrent au fast-food pour manger un morceau. Alec était blotti contre Magnus qui lui caressait les cheveux.

\- A quoi tu penses, questionna Magnus.

\- Je pensais une chanson pour notre mariage, pensa Alec.

\- C'est lequel, demanda Magnus.

\- Je ne sais pas, en fait j'hésite entre les deux, répondit le Neko.

\- Alors lesquels, demanda Magnus.

\- La chanson du roi lion et celle d'Evanescence « Bring me to life », hésita Alec.

\- Pour le roi lion tu veux laquelle, demanda Magnus.

\- L'amour nous guidera, alors tu préfères laquelle demanda Alec

\- C'est vrai que c'est dur car les deux chansons nous représentent si bien, commenta Magnus.

\- Ils réfléchirent laquelle des deux chansons étaient la plus symbolique pour eux, Magnus caressa les cheveux de son Neko.

\- Je pense que la chanson d'Evanescence nous représente bien, parce que en quelque sorte je t'ai ramené à la vie, sourit Magnus.

Alec releva la tête légèrement et l'embrassa tendrement, ils s'endormirent juste après. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus et Alec regardaient la télé en se câlinant, quand la porte d'entrée sonna. Magnus se leva et ouvris la porte, il vit une femme blonde aux yeux marron.

\- Vous êtes Magnus Bane, supposa la jeune femme.

\- Oui et vous êtes, questionna Magnus.

\- Je suis Jessamine Lovelace, je suis envoyée par les Lightwood en tant que professeur particulier pour leur fils Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, se présenta la jeune femme.

\- Oh donc c'est vous, veuillez entrer, accueillit Magnus en la laissant passer.

Jessamine entra dans le loft, elle vit Alec se lever du canapé.

\- Vous devez être Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, je suis Jessamine Lovelace votre professeur particulier mandatée par vos parents, se présenta Jessamine en présentant sa main.

\- Ravi de vous connaître, commenta Alec en lui serrant la main.

\- Où voulez –vous qu'on commence votre scolarité, questionna Jessamine.

Magnus lui présenta la table à manger, Jessamine installa ses affaires et commença à donner des cours au Neko. Magnus se dirigea dans leur chambre en les laissant seul, il était en train de jouer sur son téléphone quand Alec arriva dans la chambre.

\- Magnus, appela Alec.

\- Vous avez finis, conclut Magnus en se levant.

Il hocha la tête et Magnus rejoignit le professeur de son Neko.

\- Alors pour la première leçon demanda Magnus

\- Il est très avide d'apprendre et d'étudier mais son niveau est pour l'instant à un niveau d'un enfant de 8 ans a niveau de l'écriture mais au niveau de la lecture c'est celui d'un étudiant, rassurez-vous il pourra rattraper son retard mais se sera très long, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Merci beaucoup, quand est ce que vous reviendrez, questionna Magnus.

\- Les Lightwood m'ont payé pour faire cours trois fois par semaine pour leur fils et ils m'ont dit de voir avec vous le planning, expliqua Jessamine.

Magnus lui décida des jours avec elle pour qu'ils puissent se coordonner.

\- Bien, je vais m'en aller. Alexander n'oublie pas de faire les devoirs que je t'ai donné, signala son professeur.

\- Oui, sourit l'hybride.

\- Je vous raccompagne à la porte, proposa Magnus.

Il l'a raccompagna à la porte et le professeur lui donna une carte pour son numéro de téléphone, Magnus déposa la petite carte sur la table et rejoignit son fiancé sur le canapé.

\- Alors cette première leçon, questionna Magnus.

\- C'était bien et je te remercie pour cela, remercia Alec en réfugiant sa tête dans son cou

\- Le seul moyen que tu as pour me remercier est de dire « oui je le veux » quand le prêtre nous mariera, sourit Magnus.

\- J'ai hâte que tu mets la bague au doigt, commenta Alec en fouettant sa queue.

\- Moi aussi, tu paraderas à mon bras et je t'appellerai « mon mari », renchérit Magnus.

Le Neko l'embrassa tendrement, Magnus répondit à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, Magnus l'allongea sur le canapé. L'hybride passa sa main dans les cheveux gélifiés de son homme, il passa sa main sous le t-shirt d'Alec pour caresser sa peau. Alec soupira d'aise, il passa son autre main dans le dos de Magnus. Magnus fait courir ses doigts sur la peau d'Alec quand il sentit une cicatrice sur sa peau, Alec ayant sentit les doigts de Magnus sur la cicatrice. Il le repoussa assez sèchement.

\- NON, cria Alec en se relevant.

\- Alexander, interpella Magnus confus.

Alec courut dans la chambre en fermant la porte, Magnus passa une main sur sa nuque. Il se leva et alla toquer doucement à la porte.

\- Mon amour, parle-moi. Excuse-moi si je t'ai blessé, je suis désolé, s'excusa Magnus à travers la porte.

Il n'entendit rien, il soupira longuement.

\- Je serai dans le salon, signala Magnus.

Il commanda la nourriture et il resta à regarder la télé tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers la chambre, il alla prendre son bain dans la salle de bain.

\- Alexander, je vais dans la chambre d'ami, avertit Magnus.

Il alla dans la chambre d'amis, il était allongé sur le lit. Le bras replié sur sa tête, il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir doucement et le lit s'affaisser pour sentir un corps chaud prés de lui. Il l'entoura en lui caressant les cheveux, le Neko miaula de plaisir, sentant son fiancé lui gratter les oreilles.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Magnus en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

\- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir repoussé mais quand tu as caressé cette cicatrise… J'ai paniqué, s'excusa Alec en rabaissant ses oreilles.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as paniqué, questionna Magnus.

L'hybride se mordit les lèvres, Magnus lui caressa la joue pour l'inciter à parler.

\- Cette cicatrice est particulière n'est ce pas, conclut Magnus.

\- Cette cicatrice est un coup de couteau de Valentin, avoua Alec d'une voix blanche.

\- Oh mon amour, haleta Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras.

Alec sanglota en le tenant par le t-shirt, l'asiatique le consola en lui caressant les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il arrêta de pleurer.

\- Dis moi ce qu'il c'est passé, questionna Magnus.

\- J'avais 14 ans à cette époque, j'avais réalisé que j'étais attiré par les garçons car il y avait un autre hybride avec moi. Cet hybride s'appelait Ithuriel, il était un Inu. Valentin le gardait pour son trafic, il l'avait mis avec moi. Lui aussi avait sa part de correction de la part de Valentin, mais on se soutenait en quelque sortes en se soignant nos blessures respectives. J'avais de l'attirance pour lui, lui aussi avait de l'attirance pour moi mais on n'est jamais devenus amants ou amoureux car notre lien était compliqué par ce que nous subissions. Un jour, après avoir eu notre correction de la part de Valentin chaque un, on s'est soigné mutuellement. Pour sortir de cet enfer on se racontait des histoires de conte de fée, et puis des hommes sont entré dans la pièce, déglutit Alec d'une voix tremblante.

\- Alexander, appela Magnus.

Alec lui mima qu'il va bien, Magnus le rassura, qu'il était là. Alec s'était plongé dans ce souvenir cauchemardesque que des larmes lui coulèrent des yeux, il se leva subitement et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour vomir. Magnus vint à son chevet.

\- Tout va bien, apaisa Magnus en lui frottant son dos.

Alec continua de vomir en pleurant, son fiancé le débarbouilla. Il s'agrippa à Magnus comme une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Tu me le raconteras un jour, calme-toi, réconforta Magnus.

\- Il faut que je le dise, quand ces hommes sont entrés dans la pièce ils nous ont vu moi et Ithuriel. Ces hommes avaient le même regard que Sébastien, ils nous ont passé à tabac. Quand nous étions en sang par terre, l'un d'eux avait proposé de pimenter les jeux comme il dit. Les autres ont approuvé, ils déshabiller Ithuriel devant moi. Quand j'ai vu cela je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse mal à mon ami alors pour la première fois j'ai rassemblé toutes les forces que j'avais et je les ai repoussé loin d'Ithuriel, j'avais mal partout mais j'avais réussi à protégé mon ami. Valentin avait rentré dans la pièce et m'a poignardé avec un couteau qu'il avait en main, J'ai entendu Ithuriel crier mon nom, je me suis écroulé par terre en tenant ma blessure, Valentin m'a donné un coup de pieds dans ma blessure ce qui m'a fait cracher du sang. J'étais paralysé par la douleur, je ne pouvais pas bouger que j'ai entendue Valentin ordonné à ses hommes de continué ce qu'ils allaient faire avec Ithuriel et que moi personne ne devait me toucher, raconta Alec en sanglotant.

\- Alexander ça suffit, arrête si ça te fait trop mal de me le raconter, réconforta Magnus.

Le Neko lâcha un sanglot, il serra la chemise de Magnus.

\- Ils…Ils…l'ont…violé devant moi, je voyais ce qu'ils lui faisaient surtout que j'entendais ses cris de douleurs. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger pour l'aider encore une fois, quand j'ai essayé de bouger pour aller le secourir. J'ai perdu connaissance, quand je me suis réveillé il était allongé prés de moi en sang. Il m'avait soigné en dépit de ses blessures, quand j'ai voulu me lever pour le soigner à mon tour, il m'a défendu de le faire. Il s'était allongé, sa tête sur ses genoux en crachant du sang, il m'a dit qu'il me remerciait de l'avoir défendue. Je lui ai interdis de parler car il crachait beaucoup, il m'a demandé de le laisser parler. Il m'a raconté que son rêve était toujours de revoir sa famille et de devenir médecin pour aider les autres, il m'avait dit que j'étais son meilleur ami et que là où il serai il ne m'oublierai pas. Je pleurais en le réconfortant, il a blagué sur le fait que j'étais un pleurnichard et douillet au niveau des blessures. Puis il m'a ensuite dit qu'il avait sommeil et il m'avoua qu'il serait toujours là, auprès de moi, il a fermé les yeux en me murmurant qu'il m'aimait. Il est mort dans mes bras avec le sourire aux lèvres, sanglota Alec.

Magnus le serra dans ses bras en pleurant aussi, Ils pleuraient tout les deux.

\- Il paiera mon amour, il va le payer, promit Magnus en d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ses hommes l'ont tué à force de le violer à tour de rôle, Valentin est revenu dans la chambre en me voyant serrer le corps sans vie Ithuriel. Il m'a frappé avant d'emporter le corps de mon ami, pleura Alec.

Magnus lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura des paroles de réconfort, Alec s'endormit dans ses bras, épuisé à force de trop pleurer. Magnus le ramena dans leur chambre, il le couvrit et prit sa peluche pour la placer près d'Alec, depuis qu'ils se sont mis en couple Alec avait arrêté de dormir avec sa peluche en commençant à réagir comme un adulte. Magnus alla dans le salon quand il se dirigea précipitamment dans les toilettes pour vomir à son tour de la bile, il s'assit sur le carrelage un moment. Il se releva et pris son téléphone dans sa main, il appela Robert.

\- Allo bonsoir Robert, pardonne moi de te déranger dans ton boulot mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander, questionna Magnus.

\- Oui, qu'est ce donc, demanda Robert.

\- Parmi vos fichiers de personnes disparues est ce que vous auriez un certain Ithuriel, questionna Magnus.

Attends je regarde cela, répondit Robert.

Magnus attendit au téléphone.

\- Magnus, oui il y a bien un certain Ithuriel. Il a disparue depuis cinq ans, c'est ses parents qui nous ont signalé sa disparition. Il avait quatorze ans quand il a disparue, il était un Inu, informa Robert.

\- As-tu l'adresse de ses parents, demanda Magnus.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi donc, questionna Robert.

Magnus raconta à Robert ce qu'il en était.

\- Par l'ange, je ne vais pas l'épargner, quelle barbarie, cracha Robert.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse faire est d'avertir les parents et aussi d'attraper Valentin, commenta Magnus.

\- Je le sais Magnus, cette ordure ne va pas s'en tirer en si bon compte. Il mérite le couloir de la mort pour cela, signala Robert.

\- Est ce qu'Alexander peut faire un portrait robot des hommes qui pourraient nous mener à Valentin, questionna Magnus.

\- Oui, mais seulement si Alec veux le faire, répondit Robert.

\- Je te tiens au courant de ce qu'il veut faire, prévint Magnus.

\- Bien et moi j'ai la famille à aller voir, souffla Robert avec tristesse.

Magnus raccrocha avant de mettre une main sur sa bouche pour pleurer, il se promit de ne pas épargner Valentin. Il rejoignit Alec dans le lit, il se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit quand il entendit Alec crier. Il le consola avant de se rendormir, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et rejoignit Magnus dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour mon amour, souffla Magnus.

\- Bonjour à toi, répondit Alec.

\- Ça va aller, questionna Magnus.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais qu'il est là quelque part avec moi, sourit Alec.

Magnus l'embrassa tendrement quand il fut coupé par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, Magnus ouvra la porte sur un homme costumé avec des cheveux argent et or avec des yeux or.

\- Raziel, ça ait un bail ma poule, sourit Magnus en le laissant entrer.

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as appelé, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir préparer un dossier en béton pour te faire sortir de tôle, lança Raziel.

\- Tu m'aurais sorti de tôle quand même non, demanda Magnus.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, sourit Raziel en ricanant.

\- Après tout ce que je fait pour toi, et c'est comme cela que tu me remercie en me laissant pourrir en prison avec des vilains pas beau, s'offusqua Magnus.

\- La seule chose que tu as faite pour moi c'est de me faire décrocher de la drogue et de me présenter ta mère, c'est tout, réfuta Raziel.

Magnus lui tira la langue enfantine, il l'emmena dans le salon où Alec se leva en rabattant ses oreilles en arrière.

\- Raziel je te présente mon fiancé Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, Alexander je te présente Raziel Nephilims, l'avocat de ma famille, présenta Magnus.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, enchanta Raziel en lui donnant une poignée de main.

\- Moi de même, sourit Alec en lui serrant la main

Raziel s'assit dans le fauteuil en mettant son dossier sur la table pour retirer des papiers.

\- Voilà les papiers que tu m'as demandé, montra Raziel.

\- Merci, remercia Magnus en prenant les papiers.

Magnus sourit aux papiers en les lisant.

\- Il ne faut juste qu'il les signe, avertit Raziel.

\- En tout cas tu as fait vite pour les papiers, remarqua Magnus.

\- Je suis l'un des meilleurs avocats du pays, se vanta Raziel.

\- Ça va les chevilles, critiqua Magnus.

\- Elles vont très bien, répliqua Raziel.

Magnus fit la moue et présenta les papiers à Alec qui était confus, il les signa come Magnus lui dit. Raziel rangea les papiers dans son dossier et regarda Alec.

\- Voilà, je déposerais les papiers et puis tu recevras un courrier comme quoi tu seras libre, sourit Raziel.

\- Comment cela libre, questionna Alec confus.

\- Tu lui as rien dit, questionna Raziel en se tournant vers Magnus.

\- Je voulais lui faire la surprise, répondit Magnus.

\- On dirait que je viens de tout déballer, souffla Raziel.

\- Me dire quoi, qu'est que c'est que ces papiers, questionna Alec en agitant ses oreilles nerveusement.

\- Tu viens de signer des papiers d'émancipation, sourit Magnus.

\- Des papiers d'émancipation, répéta Alec, incrédule.

\- Oui, ses papiers te permettent d'être libre c'est-à-dire que tu n'auras plus besoin de la laisse pour sortir. Ses papiers te rendent légale comme si tu était un citoyen à part entière comme ta fratrie, expliqua Raziel.

Alec fut choqué par la nouvelle, il regarda Magnus qui lui sourit.

\- Bon je vous laisse fêter cela, moi j'ai du boulot qui m'attend, lança Raziel.

\- Je te raccompagne, proposa Magnus.

Alec n'avait pas bougé depuis l'annonce de son émancipation, Magnus vint prés de lui.

\- Alors mon amour comment trouve-tu mon cadeau de fiançailles, questionna Magnus.

Le Neko se jeta au cou de son fiancé en l'embrassant sur tout le visage tout en lui disant merci, Magnus rit à cela avant de l'embrasser avec amour.

\- Donc nous sommes véritablement fiancé, demanda Alec.

\- Oui, et prochainement tu seras future monsieur Lightwood-Bane, sourit Magnus.

\- Vous aussi future monsieur Lightwood-Bane, répondit Alec.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Je t'aime, avoua Alec.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Magnus.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, ils se préparèrent et allèrent fêter la nouvelle. Ils étaient dans le restaurant.

\- Magnus j'ai réfléchis à ce que je voulais faire plus tard, lança Alec.

\- Quoi donc, questionna Magnus.

\- Je voudrais faire médecin, comme Catarina et ce que voulait faire Ithuriel, expliqua Alec en regardant Magnus.

\- Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire mon amour, je te soutiendrais à ton choix, répondit Magnus.

\- Merci Magnus, pour tout, remercia Alec.

Alec vint l'embrasser de tout son cœur.

\- Je t'aime, confia Magnus.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Alec.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'anniversaire de Magnus et le choix de cadeau d'Alec. Bisous glacée.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Kilynn !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 19, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 19**_

Alec se réveilla dans le lit, il s'étirant en baillant. Il se leva et alla rejoindre son fiancé qui n'était pas seul,

\- Salut Catarina bailla Alec en s'asseyant prés de lui

\- Bonjour Alec, comment vas-tu demanda Catarina en sirotant un gobelet de café

\- Ça va et toi répondit Alec

\- Je suis passée pour prendre mon petite déjeuner ici montra Catarina son gobelet

\- La tête de bonzaï n'était pas là pour qu'elle s'envoie en l'air nargua Magnus

Catarina rougit avant de lancer un papier de mouchoir à la tête de son ami qui riait, Alec sourit

\- Dis Catarina combien de temps ça prends les études de médecine questionna Alec en agitant ses oreilles sous la curiosité

\- Ça dépend de quoi veux-tu être spécialisé dans la médecine expliqua Catarina

\- Par exemple dans la pédiatrie demanda Alec

Catarina lui expliqua ce qu'il devait savoir,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me poses tout s'est question questionna la jeune infirmière

\- Je voudrais faire médecine plus tard rougit Alec en rejetant ses oreilles en arrières

\- C'est super ce que tu veux faire s'exclama Catarina

\- Il veut faire ses études et d'avoir un diplôme pour devenir un médecin renchérit Magnus

\- Si tu veux je pourrais t'apprendre certain bases en médecine proposa Catarina

\- Tu pourrais faire cela pour moi surpris Alec

\- Bien sûr en plus Magnus pourrait faire un excellent cobaye suggéra Catarina

\- Hé je ne suis pas le cobaye de personne, trouvez-vous un rat ou prenez Ragnor réfuta Magnus

\- Mince, je suis en retard pour mon service si tu veux la prochaine fois j'emmènerai des bouquins de médecine pour tu lises un peu la base proposa Catarina

\- Avec joie sourit le Neko

\- Allez à plus salua Catarina en s'en allant

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Alec embrassa Magnus tendrement.

\- Ton petit déjeuner dans le four si tu as faim commenta Magnus

\- Merci mon amour sourit Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il allait prendre son petit déjeuner, il revint se blottir contre son petit ami. Magnus lui caressa les cheveux, en l'embrassant de temps à autres.

\- Magnus, tu crois que je serai excellent en médecin en pédiatrie questionna Alec en bougeant ses oreilles

\- Biens sûr, tu adore les enfants et je n'ai aucune inquiétude au sujet de ta capacité mon amour rassura Magnus

Alec mit sa tête sur les genoux de son fiancé, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux. Ils regardent la télé, quand la porte d'entrée sonna. Alec se releva pour permettre à Magnus d'aller ouvrir la porte, il sourit en voyant Clary venir dans le salon.

\- Clary, tu es là salua Alec en sautant sur elle

\- Oui, papa a des affaires à faire ici et il a en profitait pour me déposé chez vous sourit Clary en embrassant son ami sur la joue

\- Je suis ravie que tu sois là biscuite commenta Magnus en enlaçant sa sœur

\- Oui, je suis contente aussi alors quoi de neuf tout les deux questionna Clary en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil

\- Rien de particulière, nous n'avons pas encore choisi la date de notre mariage répondit Magnus

\- Vous n'arrivez pas à vous m'être d'accord sur la date conclu Clary

\- Ce n'est pas cela c'est juste que nous voulons que la date est une date significative pour nous expliqua Alec

\- Moi je proposerai la date où Magnus t'adopté proposa Clary

\- Ce n'est pas faux ce que biscuit propose réfléchit Magnus

\- Mais sera dans 6 mois la date rougit Alec

\- La patience a des vertus mon amour est en plus on pourra bien préparer notre mariage qu'en pense-tu, demanda Magnus

Le Neko réfléchit à la date pour lui la date est vraiment la date de sa nouvelle vie, il sourit et embrassa son futur époux tendrement.

\- Va pour cette date acquiesça Alec

\- Oh c'est géniale roucoula Clary

\- Biscuit, tu pourrais garder cela pour toi parce que je voudrais annoncer cela à la famille une fois pour toute décréta Magnus

\- Je serai muette comme une tombe commenta Clary

Le Neko et la Inu allaient joue dans la chambre d'ami, le temps que Magnus commandai le repas pour eux.

\- Il y aura l'anniversaire de Magnus qui se tiendra dans un mois, tu as déjà réfléchit à ce que tu veux l'offrir demanda Clary allongé sur le lit avec Alec

\- Non, et je ne savais pas quand est son anniversaire réfuta Alec en abaissant ses oreilles

\- Il a dû oublier te le dire sans doute, mais tu penses lui offrir quoi questionna Clary

\- Je ne sais pas pour l'instant ce que je vais l'offrir répondit Alec en regardant le plafond

\- Le seul conseil que je peux te donner est que Magnus ne voudra pas d'un cadeau juste parce que c'est son anniversaire et que tu l'offre, il voudra un cadeau qu'il chérira venant de ta part conseilla Clary

\- Merci Clary pour ce conseil remercia Alec

\- De rien mon chaton, le fait que tu rends Magnus heureux est suffisant pour moi. Si tu savais à quel point j'avais marre de ses conquêtes grimaça Clary

\- C'était à ce point désagréable ses conquêtes demanda Alec

\- Tu rigoles, une fois j'étais venu en vacances ici alors comme je sais que Magnus est parfois paresseux de faire le petit déjeuner ou soit qu'il a la gueule de bois. Je me prépare mon petit déjeuner pour moi quand je croise un mec complètement à poil dans le salon en me saluant comme si de rien n'était, le plus marrant il était en train de faire le petit déjeuner pour mon frère. J'étais restée choquée devant le spectacle par contre dis rien à Jace de ce que je vais te le dire mais ce type avait de sacré matos et une paire de fesses magnifique s'extasiât Clary à son souvenir

Alec rigola devant l'émerveillement de son amie,

\- Enfin bref le mec me propose le petit déjeuner, je me suis mis à table tranquillement en mangeant mes céréales quand Magnus débarque du salon en peignoir tranquille en baillant. Le mec commence à faire sa midinette devant Magnus qui réalise que le mec est à poil en plus devant moi, il a foutu le mec dehors à poil sans cérémonie en clamant je cite putain il ose se montrait comme cela devant ma petit sœur avant d'aller prendre son café et regarda la télé comme si rien n'était racontât Clary

Alec explosa de rire devant l'histoire de Clary,

\- Il n'avait pas remarqué avant questionna le Neko

\- Tu sais quand Magnus se réveille il y deux choses qui le réveiller totalement le sexe et les bains à bulles sinon cela il faut attendre au moins un quart d'heure pour qu'il émerge totalement un peu comme toi, je me souviens d'un jour toujours il est venu dans la cuisine quand il a habité encore chez nos parents. Tellement qu'il était mal réveillé qu'il s'endormi dans ses tartines qui heureusement n'était pas encore beurré riait Clary

Tout les deux riaient tellement qu'ils avaient les larmes aux yeux, Clary se tenait les cotes. Magnus entra dans la chambre pour voir les deux en train de rire sur le lit, il s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte. Il l'écoutait rire de joie,

\- Alors mes petites chéri qu'est qu'il vous fait rire comme cela questionna Magnus en souriant

\- Je racontais à Alec quelque petit anecdotes pas très glorieux sur toi sourit Clary en bougeant ses oreilles

\- C'est méchant ce que tu fais biscuit, tu étais contente que je raconte quelques histoire peu glorieuse sur toi gronda Magnus faussement

\- Tu peux raconter vu que je n'ai pas d'histoires peu glorieux sur moi nargua Clary

\- Tu crois cela biscuit, tu te souviens la fois où est étais chez les grands-parents. Grand-père t'avait demandé d'emmener le seau d'appât pour lui et tout ce que tu as fais c'est de te retrouver avec le seau sur la tête avec des vers de terre sur toi racontât Magnus avec un sourire moqueur

\- C'est faux tu viens de l'inventer celui-là réfuta Clary

\- C'est la vérité et si tu me crois pas demande à grand-père la prochaine fois qu'on sera chez eux renchérit Magnus

Clary fit la moue boudeuse ce qui fit sourire Magnus qui lui l'ébouriffa les cheveux, Alec regardait cela avec un regard amusé.

\- Au fait il y a la bande qui va passer prévins Magnus

\- Cool s'exclama Clary de joie

Alec grimaça en sachant la venue de Wil qui va essayait de le lécher le visage, Magnus l'embrassa chastement. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte après avoir entendu la sonnette,

\- Clary tu pourrais m'aider demanda Alec

\- Quoi donc questionna Clary

\- Je voudrais que tu me prête quelque ballon pour Will sourit Alec de méchanceté

\- Avec plaisir sourit Clary à son tour

Ils allaient discrètement dans la chambre de Magnus, Clary fit ouvrir le tiroir secret. Ils allaient remplir d'eau dans le ballon, ils entendaient des éclats de voix,

\- PUTAIN WILL T'ES UN EMMERDEUR DE PREMIERE cria Magnus depuis le salon

\- Il est là sourit Alec en cachant les ballons dans sa poche

Clary sourit de complicité, ils sortirent de la chambre. Comme d'habitude Will voulut sauter sur Alec pour lui lécher le visage, quand Alec dégaina un ballon en plein visage. Will se retrouvé trempé avec des morceaux ballon sur le visage,

\- J'ai compris de ne plus te lécher le visage si c'est pour se finir trempé annonça Will

\- C'est bien fait pour toi gronda Tessa alors que Jem se massa la tempe

Will alla bouder dans son coin pendant que Magnus, Ragnor et Raphaël se foutait de sa gueule. Clary allait saluer les reste de la bande en même temps que Alec, Catarina sortit de son sac plusieurs livre qui traite sur la médecine.

\- Voilà ce que j'ai emmené pour toi comme promis commenta Catarina

\- Merci beaucoup Catarina remercia le Neko en prenant les livres

\- T'as piqué ce sac à Mary Poppins blagua Magnus

\- Ouais elle a vendu pour s'acheter du shit renchérit Catarina

Catarina tapa dans la main de Lily en riant alors que Clary foutait de la gueule de son frère,

\- C'est avec cela que tu as commencé les bases questionna Alec

\- Oui, c'est avec cela que j'ai commencé les bases, expliqua la jeune infirmière

La jeune femme expliqua Alec les bases de la médecine, Clary se tourna vers Magnus.

\- Il veut faire médecin conclu Clary

\- Oui, il le veut faire pour réaliser un rêve d'une personne qu'il lui tenait à cœur souffla Magnus avec un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux

\- Et qui est cet ami questionna Jem

\- Je suis désolé les gars mais je ne peux pas raconter cette histoire car il appartient au passé d'Alec expliqua Magnus

\- Je comprends compris Tessa

Clary regarda son meilleur ami en train de discuter avec Catarina, elle allait lui demander de lui raconter l'histoire. Comme si Magnus lisait ses pensées,

\- Biscuit, je te déconseille ordonna Magnus

\- Mais je voudrais savoir ce qu'il en a insista Clary

Magnus secoua la tête,

\- Tu ne pourras pas supporter de l'entendre chuchota Magnus en serrant les poings sous l'effet de la colère

Clary comprit que l'histoire devait être horrible pour mettre son frère dans cet état de colère sourde, Will après arrêté de bouder dans son coin.

\- Ça vous tente une partie de poker proposa Will

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle se transforme en possédée du jeu chuchota Ragnor en pointant le doigt sur sa petite amie

\- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai demandé à Raphaël d'emmené l'eau bénite en cas où répondit Will sur le même ton

\- De quoi vous trafiquez tout les deux demanda Tessa

\- Rien du tout mon cœur sourit Will

Tessa regarda son amant suspect, ils commençaient à leurs parties de poker. La partie fut serrée entre Clary et Catarina, Catarina posa sa mise devant Clary.

\- D'habitude personne ne m'arrive à la cheville sourit Catarina

\- Je sais sourit Clary en mettant sa mise

\- Vas y Clary plume-là encouragea Will

\- Je ne sais pas qui je dois encourager entre Clary et Catarina hésita Ragnor

\- C'est vrai renchérit Magnus en regardant le match

\- Je crois que Catarina vient se faire possédée observa Raphaël

Catarina avait son faciès démoniaque en regardant ses cartes, Clary se tourna vers son frère.

\- C'est normal qu'elle soit comme cela questionna Clary avec la peur

\- T'inquiète, elle fait toujours cela et Raphaël est en train de l'exorciser par derrière rassura Magnus

Raphaël derrière Catarina sous le regard blasé de sa petite amie était en train de prier avec un chapelet,

\- Désolé ma petite, mais je gagne la manche quinte flush s'écria Catarina en abattant ses cartes dans un sourire diabolique

Will et les garçons à part Jem firent une tronche de long devant la victoire de Catarina,

\- Mince, j'ai parié sur Clary qu'elle va gagner bouda Raphaël en tendant un billet à Lily

\- Eh oh les gars, je n'ai pas abattu mes cartes. Je vous le signale gronda Clary en agitant sa queue sur la colère

\- Vas-y, tu peux y aller mais personne je ne m'ai jamais battu sourit Catarina

\- Oui, jusqu'ici ma chère Catarina. Quintes flush royal sourit Clary en abattant ses cartes

\- Pincez-moi, je rêve. Elle a battu Catarina s'étonna Ragnor

Will fit la danse de la victoire sous les soupirs de Tessa et de Jem, Catarina resta choquée que Clary l'ai battu.

\- Eh bien Félicitation Clary, tu es la première à me battre au poker félicita Catarina

\- Merci remercia Clary

Will prit Clary dans ses bras sous les rires de tout le monde,

\- Je vais t'inviter à chaque fois qu'on a une partie de poker avec la démone du jeu s'exclama Will

\- Comment m'as –tu appelé Will gronda Catarina

Elle tira les oreilles de l'Inu, la bande riait à ses cis de douleur même Alec qui était dans les bras de Magnus. Après cela la bande partis, les trios restèrent dans le loft à regarder des films. Alec sourit de la douche quand Clary vint le rejoindre dans leur chambre,

\- Magnus m'as dit que tu voulais devenir médecin pour réaliser le rêve de quelqu'un, est ce que tu pourrais me dire qui est ce questionna Clary avec douceur

Alec ferma les yeux pour voir le sourire d'Ithuriel derrière ses yeux, il avala sa salive et l'ouvris.

\- C'était un ami, j'avais de l'attirance pour lui et lui aussi mais nous ne sommes jamais devenu amant ou amoureux mais on avait un lien assez unique entre un mélange de fraternelle, d'amitié et d'amour racontât Alec

\- Il était avec toi en captivité de Valentin c'est ça compris Clary

\- Oui, il s'appelait Ithuriel et il est mort dans mes bras déglutit Alec en avalant un sanglot

Clary le prit dan ses bras, elle l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir remonté les mauvais souvenirs s'excusa Clary

\- Ce n'est rien, je l'ai déjà raconté à Magnus réconforta Alec

Quelques temps plus tard ils se rendirent chez les parents de Magnus, Melati était heureuse de retrouver son fils et son gendre. Elle les serra tout les deux dans ses bras,

\- Vous m'avez manqué tout les deux souffla Melati

\- Toi aussi maman répondirent les deux

\- Allez-y je vous laisse vous reposer à l'étage sourit Melati

\- Bien sourit Magnus

Ils allaient dans la chambre, Alec regarda son fiancé défaire leur valise.

\- Magnus, tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire questionna Alec en fouettant sa queue dans l'air

\- Je ne veux rien d'autre que ton oui à l'autel quand nous nous marierons répondit Magnus

\- Sérieusement Magnus, tu veux quoi questionna Alec en agitant sa queue frustré

\- Si tu veux m'offrir quelque chose, surprends-moi sourit Magnus

\- De te surprendre répéta Alec

\- Epate moi sourit Magnus

Alec réfléchissait pendant un bon moment de le cadeau idéale, il avait en parlé avec Clary et sa mère de substituions. Il avait en parler avec sa mère, il a même allé au centre commercial avec Clary pour avoir des idées. Sa seule solution était Izzy,

\- Izzy tu pourrais m'aider demanda Alec en agitant ses oreilles

\- Bien sûr quoi donc demanda Izzy

\- Je voudrais un cadeau pour Magnus mais je ne sais pas quoi l'offrir répondit Alec

\- Tu sais ce qu'il aime questionna Izzy

\- A part les paillettes et les maquillages et moi rien ne l'intéresse souffla Alec

Izzy réfléchit une idée quand un sourire vint ornait ses lèvres, elle regarda son frère de la tête et aux pieds.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée pour cela sourit Izzy en fouettant sa queue

\- Qu'est que c'est questionna Alec en bougeant légèrement ses oreilles

\- Tu es sûr que de savoir ce que j'ai comme une idée renchérit Izzy

\- Accouche Izzy gronda Alec impatient

\- Je ne suis pas enceinte réfuta Izzy

Alec roula des yeux et regarda sa sœur avec impatient,

\- Lap dance proposa Izzy

\- Lap dance répéta Alec en penchant la tête sur le coté

\- Tu sais ce que c'est non questionna Izzy

Alec secoua la tête avant répondant non, Izzy soupira longuement et pris son ordinateur et montra Alec une vidéo. Le Neko rougit jusqu'à la racine en regardant la vidéo,

\- Hors de question, je ne sais pas danser et puis…rougit Alec

\- Comme cela tu pourrais l'épater insista Izzy

Alec réfléchit avant de soupirer, il acquiesça en acceptant l'idée de sa sœur.

\- Hé comment je vais apprendre à faire cela questionna Alec stressé

\- Je vais t'aider alors ne stresse pas apaisa Izzy

Alec écouta les recommandations de sa sœur, il apprenait à danser sans rougir devant le regard d'insistante d'Izzy. Il rentrait chez les parents de Magnus, depuis ce jour il allait chez ses parents pour que Izzy lui apprendre à danser. Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus qui était encore endormi, il l'embrassa tendrement quand il se sentit basculait sur le lit. Magnus transforma le baiser tendre en passionnément, il l'embrassa dans le cou avec des baiser-papillons. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant d'aise, Magnus releva la tête légèrement.

\- Je peux te caresser la peau demanda Magnus

Alec se mordit les lèvres devant la demande de Magnus, il baissa la tête.

\- Alexander, appela Magnus avec douceur

\- Je veux que tu me caresse mais sans que le t-shirt accepta Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi questionna Magnus

\- Oui, mais veux-tu regarder ailleurs s'il te plait demanda Alec

Magnus tourna la tête, Alec retira son t-shirt en ayant honte de ses cicatrices.

\- Tu peux regarder souffla Alec en détournant le regard

Magnus avait le souffle coupé en voyant le torse nu d'Alec, il effleura le torse de son amant avec douceur.

\- Tu es magnifique souffla Magnus comme hypnotisé par le torse nu

\- Ne me mens pas, je suis laid avec ce corps jonché de cicatrices réfuta Alec

Magnus lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa doucement sur le front, sur les deux joues, et enfin sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec tout son amour, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou jusqu'à son oreilles

\- Laisse-moi te montrer à quels point tu es magnifique susurra Magnus

Magnus caressa ses lèvres sur chaque cicatrice qui avait sur le torse d'Alec, le Neko rejeta sa tête en arrière en étouffant un gémissement de plaisir.

\- Ne te retiens pas mon amour chuchota Magnus en continuant son traitement

Le Neko avait l'impression que toutes ses cicatrices était au début le faisait mal et maintenant avec les caresses de Magnus, la douleur disparaissaient au fur à mesure. Magnus effleura la blessure que lui infligé Valentin quand il a défendu Ithuriel,

\- J'aime cette cicatrice car elle représente un héros qui avait voulu sauvé son ami de ses agresseurs en dépit de sa propre vie susurra Magnus en le caressant doucement

L'hybride commençait à pleurer par les paroles de Magnus, son fiancé essuya ses larmes qui lui coulaient de ses yeux. Il se réfugia dans les bras de Magnus qui lui réconforta, il se calma et l'embrassa avec amour. La porte s'ouvrit sur Clary qui était venu dans la chambre,

\- Vous êtes réveillé lança Clary

Clary remarqua les deux enlaçait sur le lit, elle rougit en refermant la porte en criant un désolé.

\- Je pense que ton frère déteins trop sur elle remarqua Magnus

Alec riait à la remarque de Magnus, Magnus riait à sa remarque. Ils se levaient pour se préparait, ils descendaient dans la cuisine où Clary les regardait en rougissant

\- Ça va biscuit, tu n'a pas avoir honte rassura Magnus

\- Oui mais d'habitude j'avais l'habitude de tes conquêtes et là c'est Alec donc rougit Clary qui prenait la même couleur que ses cheveux rousse

Melati déposa une pile de crêpe sur la table,

\- Crois-moi ma chérie, vaux mieux que tu oublie de la vision. Au moins ils étaient à moitiés au contraire ce que j'ai vu une fois, le mec avec qui tu couchais était très beau racontât Melati

\- Maman, s'offusqua Magnus

\- Mais ce que j'ai vu m'as obligée de vider le whisky de ton père qui le réservé quand ma mère est là expliqua Melati

\- Ah bon commenta Clary

Magnus passa une main sur son visage lassé sous le sourire de son fiancé,

\- Alors demain c'est ton anniversaire qu'est que tu vas faire aujourd'hui demanda Melati

\- Je vais passer ma journée avec mon chaton répondit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le poignet

Alec rougit légèrement sous les regards amusés de Melati et de Clary, Magnus sourit à ses rougissements.

\- On y va proposa Magnus

\- Je viens, il faut que je vois Izzy répondit Alec

\- D'accord commenta Magnus

Alec se dirigea vers sa maison en face, il salua sa mère qui était ravie de le voir. Il monta dans la chambre de sa sœur, il entra en frappant. Izzy sauta dans ses bras,

\- Tu es venue aujourd'hui pour ta leçon finale pour que tu sois prêt pour demain soir expliqua Izzy

\- Changement de programme, je passe la journée avec lui aujourd'hui et je pense que de faire cela mais sans tout le monde autour de nous rougit Alec

\- Oh, je vois compris Izzy

Alec s'assit sur le lit de sa sœur en soupirant, elle réfléchissait avant de sourire de victoire.

\- Tu peux prendre la maison ce soir proposa Izzy

\- Comment cela questionna Alec

\- Maman et papa vont sortir pour un dîner en emmenant Max sûrement, Jace va sortir avec Clary et moi disons je serai avec Simon donc vous avez la maison pour vous deux seul conclu Izzy en lançant un clin d'œil

Alec se mordit les lèvres en hochant la tête,

\- Vas-y je fais les arrangements et je te dirai quand c'est prêt proposa Izzy

\- Merci Izzy remercia Alec

\- Si tu veux me remercier, tu me raconteras tout demanda Izzy en souriant

Alec rougit et bafouilla l'entraînement, Izzy ricana avant de faire danser son frère. Il rejoignit Magnus qui était en train de regarder la télé dans le salon tout en faisant sa manucure,

\- On y va proposa Alec

\- Tu as pris du temps pour voir ta sœur sourit Magnus

\- Je te le dirai ce soir déglutit Alec

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble en se promenant dans la ville, Magnus acheta une écharpe bleue pour Alec.

\- C'est toi qui devais recevoir des cadeaux commenta Alec

\- Je sais mais ton sourire est le plus précieux cadeau que tu peux m'offrir répondit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le nez

L'hybride rigola et continua de se promena dans le centre commercial avec son fiancé, ils passent devant un magasin de mariage.

\- Et dire bientôt nous aussi, on portera ses costumes confessa Magnus

\- J'ai hâte d'être ton mari confia Alec

Magnus lui prit par le menton et l'embrassa tendrement,

\- On va manger proposa Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

Ils allaient manger dans un restaurant, le Neko rigola à la blague de Magnus. Ils marchaient dans le parc quand ils croisaient une famille de canard qui passait devant eux,

\- Chéri et si on ramenait un à la maison, je suis sûr que Jace va sauter de joie d'avoir un canard proposa Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Je plaisantais mon chéri riait Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, imagine que Jace jette tout tes paillets dans les toilettes répliqua Alec

\- S'il faisait cela et bien biscuit va adopter des enfants parce que je castrerai blondinet réfuta Magnus

Alec roula des yeux en soupirant, ils s'asseyaient sur un banc.

\- Tu sais quoi à je pense quand on sera marié pensa Magnus

\- A quoi demanda Alec

\- Je pense on aura de beau enfant, une maison et un canard qu'adoptera qu'on appellera Jace proposa Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas vrai tu recommence gronda Alec

\- Pas ma faute, je suis en train de penser qu'il est avec biscuit en ce moment. Oh ma petite sœur chérie à la proie d'un vilain pas beau de blondinet qui voudrait lui faire des choses pas très nette se lamenta Magnus théâtralement

Alec secoua la tête devant les mimiques de Magnus, il fouetta sa queue avec paresse quand son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche. Il le prit et lut dans le message d'Izzy, Izzy lui prévins que c'était prêt.

\- Et si on rentrait proposa Alec

\- Ouais répondit Magnus

Ils rentraient quand le Neko lui dit daller chez lui, Magnus gara la voiture devant chez les parents de son fiancé. Ils rentraient dans la maison,

\- Tiens personne n'est chez toi, remarqua Magnus

\- Je sais, nous avons la maison pour nous renchérit Alec

\- Je vois, j'ai quelque idées qu'on peut faire concernant à une certain chambre sourit Magnus diabolique

L'hybride prit la main de son fiancé et l'emmena dans sa chambre, Izzy avait prépare la chambre de son frère aîné pour qu'il puisse offrir son cadeau à Magnus. Il le fit assoit sur son lit,

\- Je voudrais t'offrir mon cadeau pour ton anniversaire disons deux cadeaux souffla Alec

\- Qu'est que c'est questionna Magnus curieux

Alec se recula et attrapa la télécommande, il prit une inspiration avant de mettre la musique. Magnus ne comprenait pas ce que son chaton avait derrière la tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand quand il le vit en train danser sensuellement, le Neko bougeait ses hanches au rythme de la musique. Il s'approcha de son fiancé et se frotta à lui en se mordant les lèvres,

\- Alexander gémit Magnus en le voyant bougeant sur lui

Il termina sa danse doucement en embrassant Magnus passionnément, il refugia sa tête dans le cou de Magnus.

\- Voilà pour mon premier cadeau pour ton anniversaire avoua Alec dans son cou

\- Qui t'a appris cela chuchota Magnus

\- Izzy qui m'a conseillée répondit Alec

\- Je trouve que tu danse parfaitement sourit Magnus

\- Merci remercia Alec

\- C'est quoi le deuxième cadeau demanda Magnus

Alec avala sa salive et releva la tête, il bougea ses oreilles de nervosité. Il se calma en regardant Magnus,

\- Je voudrais t'offrir ma virginité souffla Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mon et la fête. Bisous glacée.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marie 3000 : Tu es pardonné à moitié si tu n'écris pas tout de suite un autre chapitre avec plein de lapin qui copule**

 **Kahinoixdecoco : J'adore frustré mes lecteurs XD allez voilà la suite**

 **Louserie : Voilà la suite et merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveduc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 20, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 20**_

\- Je voudrais t'offrir ma virginité souffla Alec

Magnus écarquilla les yeux devant la demande du Neko, il baissa la tête en rougissant. Sa queue fouetta l'air sous le silence gênant, une main lui fit relever son menton. L'hybride regarda Magnus dans les yeux,

\- Es-tu sûr questionna Magnus

\- Oui, je suis sûr. Ça fait quelques jours que j'ai envie de toi répondit Alec en bougeant ses oreilles

\- C'est un beau présent que tu m'offre mais je n'ai pas les choses qu'ils seront utilises si tu vois ce que je veux dire commenta Magnus

Alec rougit et se leva de ses genoux, il fouilla dans un tiroir de la commode pour revenir avec le lubrifiant. Il donna le lubrifiant à Magnus, en cachant son visage à Magnus.

\- Tu m'explique questionna Magnus

\- J'avais parlé à Izzy de ce que je voulais faire et elle a pris cela pour moi rougit Alec

\- Je ne veux pas savoir comment elle se les procurer grimaça Magnus

Le Neko riait légèrement avant d'embrasser Magnus, Magnus l'allongea sur le lit doucement. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en déposer des baisers, il lui fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou. Alec soupira d'aise, Magnus le releva la tête.

\- Tes parents risquent de rentrer et je ne veux pas être enterré dans ton jardin par ton père parce que je suis en train de te faire l'amour commenta Magnus

\- Mes parents ne vont pas rentrés de sitôt car le dîner est à l'autre bout de la ville dans une auberge en plus ils sont avec Max, alors arrête de parler et fais moi l'amour ou sinon je te viole sur place ordonna Alec mécontent,sa queue fouettant la jambe de Magnus.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres ricana Magnus

Magnus reprit son traitement dans son cou, il le fit enlever son t-shirt à Alec. Alec se mordit les lèvres, il détourna le regard. Son fiancé le fit regarder dans ses yeux brillant d'amour,

\- Tu es splendide mon amour chuchota Magnus

Alec l'embrassa tendrement, Magnus continua son exploration en embrassant chaque cicatrises qu'il avait. Il fit glisser sa main sur le torse jusqu'à son pantalon, qu' il dégrafa avant de prendre son membre pour le masturbé. Alec rejetait sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir,alors que Magnus mordillait ses tétons. Il descendit ses lèvres vers le pantalon d'Alec, il lui fit enlever. Alec rougissait encore plus devant le regard gourmand de Magnus, il se pencha vers le membre dressé pour le taquinait avec son souffle. Le Neko miaula de plaisir quand il le prit en bouche, Magnus suçota le membre comme une friandise. Il ressortit le membre de sa bouche, Magnus vint l'embrasser sur ses lèvres. Il lui présenta son doigt devant ses lèvres, l'hybride prit son doigt et le suça provocant le grognement de Magnus, l'asiatique ressortit son doigt pour le glisser à l'intérieur de lui. Alec sentit un inconfort en lui,quand Magnus le fit coulisser en lui. Alec miaula de plaisir en se tortillant, Magnus revint sur son membre pour le prendre en bouche en faisant glisser deux autres doigts en lui. Alec miaula de plaisir sous les traitements de Magnus, il retira ses doigts de lui sous ses protestations. Il se déshabilla en révélant toute sa gloire à son fiancé, l'hybride miaula d'appréciation en voyant le membre dressé de son homme. Magnus prit le lubrifiant et le mit sur son membre, il se présenta devant l'entrée d'Alec

\- Tu n'as pas de préservatifs questionna Magnus

\- Je veux te sentir directement et puis ne t'inquiète pas je ne tomberai enceinte vue que je ne suis pas en chaleur rassura Alec

\- Comme tu voudrais mais tu es sûr ce que tu veux questionna Magnus

\- Oui, je veux le faire avec toi ce soir sourit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa de tout son amour avant de le pénétré doucement, le Neko miaula de douleur sous l'intrusion. Son amant s'arrêta jusqu'à la garde et attendit qu'il s'habitue a lui, il essuya ses larmes qui coulait sur ses joues.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête chuchota Magnus

\- Non, c'est bon. Tu peux bouger maintenant susurra Alec

Magnus bougea en lui doucement, Alec sentit la douleur s'atténué pour laisser place au plaisir. Il se cambra et commença à gémir de plaisir, Magnus ressortit son sexe et le fit entré brusquement ce qui le fit couiner, la queue du Neko s'agitait de partout. L'hybride griffa Magnus dans le dos ce qui le fit pousser un grognement, Magnus ondula des hanches jusqu'à que Alec se déverse sur lui. Il se déversa en lui après quelque coup. Il s'effondra sur Alec qui ronronna de plaisir dans son cou, il releva la tête pour regarder son fiancé.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien demanda Magnus

\- Oui trembla Alec

\- Tu tremble remarqua Magnus en lui caressant le bras

\- Ce n'est rien souffla Alec

Magnus le prit dans ses bras après s'être retiré de lui. Alec couina de douleur quand il se retira. Il bascula sur le lit et laissa Alec se blottir contre lui, il lui caressa le dos, ce qui le fit ronronner.

\- Si ton père a l'intention de me tuer maintenant au moins je mourrais heureux gloussa Magnus

Alec gloussa avant de l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient avec amour avant de se coucher. Maryse et Robert entra dans la maison avec Max. Robert déposa Max dans sa chambre quand il passa devant la chambre de son fils aîné, il vit deux corps enlacé sur le lit de son fils avec des vêtements par terre dans la pénombre. Il referma la porte doucement sans savoir que Magnus ne dormait pas après avait vu Robert regardé dans la chambre. Il entra dans sa chambre où sa femme était déjà au lit. Il s'assit sur le lit avec un regard de tristesse.

\- Qu'est que tu as questionna Maryse

\- Je viens de passer devant la chambre d'Alec et il est ici avec Magnus répondit Robert

\- Oui et alors ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils ne dorment ici constata Maryse

\- Ils ont couché ensemble avoua Robert

\- Oh compris Maryse

Maryse vint réconfortée son mari, Robert mit sa main dans les cheveux de sa femme.

\- Tu sais que ça allait arriver n'est ce pas glissât Maryse

\- Je sais mais c'est comme si c'était hier que je tenais Alec dans mes bras pour la première fois après son retour dans nos vie et maintenant il faut que je le laisse à Magnus soupira Robert

\- Il l'aime conclu Maryse

\- Je sais souffla Robert

Ils se couchaient dans leur lit en pensant à leur fils aîné, le lendemain Alec se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il grimaça quand il s'assis sur son lit, il mit ses vêtements sur lui. Il couina de douleurs en marchant de travers, il regarda l'escalier avec appréhension. Il se mordit les lèvres en descendant l'escalier, il vit Magnus dans la cuisine avec sa mère. Il embrassa son fiancé, il s'assit en grimaçant de douleur. Sa mère lui donna des gélules avec un verre d'eau,

\- Ce sont des gélules pour faire passer ton mal conseilla Maryse en retournant préparer le petit déjeuner

Alec et Magnus se regardaient, le Neko regarda sa mère qui était dos à eux.

\- Euh maman, comment tu sais que j'ai mal questionna Alec en rabaissant ses oreilles en arrière

\- Ton père vous a vu dans le lit avec les vêtements éparpillés par terre expliqua Maryse

Alec rougit à l'idée que son père les a surpris dans le lit tout nu, il baissa la tête de honte.

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Chéri, tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons, tu es grand et en plus tu es fiancé. C'est naturel rassura Maryse

Le Neko regarda Magnus à la dérobée qui lui sourit, Izzy et Jace entrairent dans la cuisine. Izzy sauta dans les bras de son frère,

\- Alors c'était comment questionna Izzy en fouettant sa queue sous l'excitation

\- Izzy s'étrangla Alec avec l'eau

\- Quoi, allez dis-moi sinon je demande à ton fiancé menaça Izzy

\- Je suis disposé à te répondre ma très chère belle-sœur, hier soir c'était parfait révéla Magnus sous les rougissements d'Alec

\- Je veux les détails décréta Izzy

\- Par contre,cela je ne peux pas te révéler ce qui s'est passé hier soir ma chérie sourit Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas juste bouda Izzy

\- Je remercie l'ange de m'avoir épargné d'entendre les détails de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux grimaça Jace

Magnus se pencha vers Jace et lui murmura quelque chose, Jace pâlit soudainement. Alec lui lança un regard noir,

\- Non plus jamais pâlit Jace

\- Tu lui as dit quoi questionna Izzy

\- Vaux mieux que tu ne le sache pas sourit Magnus diaboliquement

Magnus lança un regard équivoque à Alec qui rougit, Izzy comprit ce qu'il se passait.

\- Et puis je sais au moins que vous avez fait plus que faire un lap dance sourit Izzy

\- Comment cela commenta Alec

\- Ton cou est criblé de suçon grimaça Jace un peu amusé

Le Neko rougit et cacha son cou sous le rire de sa sœur et son frère, sa mère et Magnus était amusés. Max entra dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux avant qu'Alec le réveilla en frottant sa joue contre le sien, il fronça les sourcils en voyant les suçons dans le cou d'Alec.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'Alec a des suçons dans le cou demande le jeune Neko

Jace s'étouffa dans son jus, Izzy éclata de rire, Alec rougit violement alors que Magnus toussa avec Maryse.

\- Mon chéri, je t'ai déjà expliquais pourquoi on fait des suçons toussa Maryse

Max haussa les épaules avant d'entamer son petit déjeuner, Magnus sortit de table.

\- Je reviens, je vais passer à la maison pour récupérer quelque vêtement propre pour moi et Alexander commenta Magnus

\- C'est d'accord sourit Maryse

Magnus embrassa Alec tendrement avant de partir, l'hybride fit un sourire niais après le baiser.

\- Il lui roule une pelle et il est dans les nuages remarqua Jace

Le Neko rougit à cela mais sa queue lui trahissait son excitation pour son fiancé, il monta dans sa chambre en attendant son amour. Il s'allongea dans son lit et repensa la nuit dernière, il miaula de plaisir en se souvenant du plaisir qu'il avait pris sous les caresses de Magnus. Il repensa au visage de Magnus qui s'était noyé dans le plaisir, il rougit en se rappelant comment il gémissait le nom de son amant.

\- Tu repense à la nuit dernière commenta Magnus en entrant dans sa chambre

\- Oui, j'étais en train de penser à la nuit dernière et je ne sais pas pour toi, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette nuit confessa Alec

Magnus prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement, l'hybride répondit à son baiser. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle,

\- Hier soir c'était la meilleur nuit que j'ai jamais passé, confessa Magnus à son tour

Le métis félin rougit légèrement devant le regard amoureux de Magnus. Magnus lui bécota un baiser.

\- Va te préparer, il faut qu'on aille voir maman, elle est en train de préparer ma fête d'anniversaire souffla Magnus

\- D'accord acquiesça Alec

Il alla se préparé après avoir pris sa il retourna a sa chambre,il croisa son père qu'il sortait de celle-ci.

\- Papa appela Alec

\- Alec, comment vas-tu questionna Robert

\- Très bien, tu me cherchais questionna Alec

\- Oh non, je suis venu parler avec ton fiancé c'est tout sourit Robert

Alec hocha la tête, son père lui toucha l'épaule avant de s'en allait. Il vit Magnus allongé sur son lit à l'attendre,

\- Ne t'inquiète pas comme tu peux le constater je suis en plein forme gloussa Magnus

Il roula des yeux en rejoignant son amour sur le lit, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils rompirent le baiser,

\- Je t'aime confessa le Neko

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'importun. Ils virent Izzy qui leur souriait,

\- C'est l'heure pour que le roi de la fête arrive non sourit Izzy

Ils se levèrent du lit, ils rejoignent Izzy.

\- J'ai déjà la réponse mais je voudrais savoir une chose questionna Izzy

\- Quoi donc ma chère demanda Magnus

\- Qui est le dominant demanda Izzy

Alec rougissait alors que Magnus fit un regard amusé à la question d'Izzy, Magnus allait répondre quand Alec le devança.

\- Izzy, ça ne te concerne pas du tout rougit Alec en agitant sa queue sous la colère

La jeune Neko éclata de rire devant les rougissements de son frère, elle bougea ses oreilles avant d'y aller. Ils arrivaient chez les parents de Magnus, Alec fut content de retrouver Melati et Clary.

\- Alors Izzy m'a dit que tu as couché avec Magnus, c'est vrai demanda Clary en bougeant sa queue

Le Neko rougit et hocha la tête pour répondre, Clary l'embrassa sur sa joue pour le félicité.

\- C'était ta première fois n'est-ce pas en déduisit Clary

\- Oui, j'avais un peu peur de ce qui allait se passer mais Magnus a su me détendre racontât Alec

\- Tout le monde a peur pour sa première fois ne t'inquiète pas rassura Clary

\- Je sais sourit Alec

\- Et comment était Magnus sans être indiscret questionna Clary

Alec se mordit les lèvres en repensant a leur moment d'intimité qui était à la fois passionné et tendre,

\- Il était attentif à mon plaisir avoua Alec

Clary sourit devant la révélation d'Alec, il était plus à l'aise à parler avec Clary qu'Izzy. Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras par derrière,

\- Vous êtes en train de parler de quoi questionna Magnus

\- De toi sourit Clary

\- Oh je suis quelqu'un d'important pour qu'on parle de moi gloussa Magnus

Alec et Clary riaient au gloussement de Magnus, Melati appela Clary pour un travail. Elle s'excusa auprès du couple avant de les laisser seul, Magnus mit sa tête dans le cou d'Alec pour respirer son odeur. La queue d'Alec lui caressa la jambe,

\- Je t'aime murmura Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Il tourna la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Hé vous deux ce n'est pas le moment de vous rouler des pelles critiqua Ragnor

\- Jaloux mon chou à la pistache répliqua Magnus

\- Je suis heureux dans mon couple renfrogna Ragnor

\- Ah bon, nargua Magnus

\- Je laisse tomber, un emmerdeur reste un emmerdeur soupira Ragnor

Magnus ricana dans le cou d'Alec, l'hybride frissonna sous le souffle de Magnus. Ragnor alla rejoindre sa petite amie qui était en plein conversation avec Izzy,

\- Alors vous avez franchi le cap conclu Tessa

\- On dirait que tout le monde s'est donné le mot, soupira Magnus

\- Disons que tout le monde a remarqué comment vous vous lancez des regards amoureux et aussi Alec a plein de suçon dans le cou donc il y assez de preuves pour conclure énuméra Tessa en souriant

\- Tu devais te convertir en détective, je suis sûr que tu aurais beaucoup d'affaire ironisa Magnus

\- MAGNUS, TU PEUX VENIR UNE MINUTE cria sa mère dans la cuisine

\- Je reviens souffla Magnus

Alec regarda son fiancé partir dans la cuisine,

\- Alors vous avez déjà choisi la date de votre mariage questionna Tessa

\- Oui Magnus devrai l'annoncer informa Alec

\- C'est cool sourit Tessa

Il lui répondit avec un sourire, Melati amena le gâteau d'anniversaire. Tous lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire à Magnus,

\- Merci à tout le monde remercia Magnus après avoir soufflé ses bougies

Alec vint l'embrasser chastement après que tout le monde le félicita pour son anniversaire,

\- Tu es prêt à dire tout le monde pour la date de notre mariage chuchota Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec en agitant sa queue

Magnus lui bécota un baiser et se tourna vers tous ses invités,

\- Tout le monde, moi et Alexander nous avons quelque chose à vous dire informa Magnus

\- Si c'est au sujet que vous avez couchez ensemble c'est bon on a compris nargua Will

Alec rougit violement alors que Magnus lança un regard meurtrier à Will,qui venait d'être frappé par Tessa sous le regard lassé de Jem,

\- Malheureusement ce n'est pas ça, mais merci Will de dire à tout le monde notre vie sexuelle à moi et Alec gronda Magnus

\- Pas de quoi vieux, ce fut un plaisir blagua Will

\- Will soupira Jem

Tessa engloutit son verre de champagne cul-sec avant de se resservir un autre,

\- Nous avons décidé de notre date de mariage annonça Magnus

\- C'est pour quand questionna Melati

\- Le 15 Mars répondit Alec

\- C'est le jour où il t'adopté conclu Catarina

L'hybride hocha la tête, tous les félicitèrent. Maryse vint prendre son fils dans ses bras, Robert lança un regard noir à Magnus avant de soupirer et lui tendre sa main. Magnus lui prit pour la serre.

\- Je suis contente que dans 7 mois tu te marie renifla Maryse

\- Ne pleure pas maman conforta Alec

\- Je sais mais ça me fait bizarre sourit Maryse

Le Neko sourit à sa mère, Maryse essuya ses larmes.

\- J'espère que je serais grand-mère assez vite après votre mariage taquina Maryse

\- Ne t'en fais pas Maryse, toi et maman vous serez très vite grand-mère après notre mariage ricana Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil

\- Magnus rougit Alec

Maryse rigola et les laissât tout seule, Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Tu es fâché commenta Magnus

\- Bien sûr que non souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Après la fête d'anniversaire, la petite bande était réunie dans le salon.

\- Dios ça me fait bizarre de savoir que tu vas te marier lança Raphaël se faisant caresser les cheveux par sa petite amie

\- Je m'étonne moi-même ricana Magnus en caressant la nuque d'Alec qui ronronnait

\- D'ailleurs tu as décidé de qui sera ton témoin questionna Will

\- Mon témoin sera biscuit, je n'ai aucune confiance en vous trois décréta Magnus

\- Comment ça tu ne nous fais pas confiance renfrogna Ragnor

\- Ben je sais que Will va perdre les bagues je ne sais où, Raphaël sera trop occupé à faire sa prière dans l'église et toi ben tu dormiras sûrement pendant qu'on échangera nos vœux expliqua Magnus

\- Hé jamais je ne perdrai les bagues s'exclama Will

\- La dernière fois qu'on t'a confié quelque chose, tu l'as perdu rappela Jem

\- Hé pour ma part j'étais bourré commenta Will

\- A huit heures du matin ironisa Tessa

Will alla bouder dans un coin sous les regards amusés de tout le monde.

\- Et toi Alec, ce sera qui ton témoin questionna Clary

\- Jace sera mon témoin répondit Alec

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire mec répondit Jace en regardant le plafond

\- Ça va Jace questionna Clary amusée

\- Juste une poussière dans l'œil renifla Jace

\- Je ne savais pas que blondinet pouvait pleurer ironisa Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Clary

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Magnus pas désolé du tout.

Clary se massa la tempe a cause du comportement de son frère.

\- En tout cas Alec je te souhaite bien du courage pour supporter un mec pareil souhaita Ragnor

\- Comme si j'étais insupportable souffla Magnus

Tout le monde le regarda avec insistance, il se tourna vers son futur mari qui se mordit les lèvres.

\- Tu me trouve insupportable toi aussi demanda Magnus

\- Juste quelque fois mon amour déglutit son chaton

Magnus leva les bras au ciel.

\- Trahis par l'amour de ma vie se lamenta Magnus

L'hybride soupira amusé avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, il tourna la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser directement.

\- C'est bon vous deux, nous ne voulons pas savoir ce que vous avez fait hier soir grimaça Raphaël

Magnus continua à l'embrasser et fit un doigt d'honneur à Raphaël.

\- Bon au moins j'aurai tenté souffla Raphaël

\- Quelqu'un veut faire une partie de cartes proposa Will

\- Je n'ai pas emmené l'eau bénite commenta Raphaël

\- Très drôle Raphaël ironisa Catarina

Ils firent une partie de poker, Catarina comme à son habitude fit son regard démoniaque sous les regards effrayés des Lightwood à part Alec.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle va bien s'inquiéta Izzy

\- Ouais, elle fait toujours cela quand elle joue rassura Magnus

Catarina se retrouva en finale contre Clary qui gagnait la manche, après chacun allaient se coucher.

\- Oh faîte,vous deux n'en profité pas pour faire la bête à deux dos nargua Will

\- On t'en verra une vidéo ne t'en fais pas répliqua Magnus

Le Neko rougit avant de suivre son homme dans la était blotti contre Magnus qui lui caressait le bras.

\- Magnus, tu crois que Valentin va savoir qu'on va se marier questionna Alec

\- Mon amour, ton père est en train de le surveiller et donc je ne crois pas qu'il sache que tu vas te marier révéla Magnus

\- C'est juste s'il le savait il pourrait nous faire du mal s'inquiéta Alec

\- Jamais il s'approchera de nous rassura Magnus

Il l'embrassa pour le rassuré, le Neko répondit à son baiser. Il le bascula sur le lit pour le surplombé, Alec lui caressa le dos à travers le t-shirt. Il passa sa main directement sous son t-shirt et il sentit des cicatrices de griffures, il rompit le baiser.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as des griffures dans le dos s'inquiéta Alec

\- D'après toi sourit Magnus

Il bougea ses oreilles sous l'incompréhension, Magnus l'embrassa sur le nez. Il se releva pour être califourchon sur Alec pour enlever son t-shirt, il lui montra son dos. Il y avait de longues griffures dans son dos, Alec cligna des yeux en même temps que ses oreilles. Il les toucha d'une caresse,

\- Comment tu t'es fait cela questionna Alec

\- Mon chéri hier soir tu avais tes mains sur mon dos révéla Magnus

Alec rougit ayant compris que c'est lui qui l'avait griffé sous le plaisir, il se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec penaud

\- Au contraire tu n'as pas à t'excuser parce que je sais que ce sont des griffures fait par amour sourit Magnus

Il allait remette son t-shirt quand Alec l'empêcha,

\- Je veux te caresser mais je…, commençasse Alec

\- …Tu n'as pas envie de faire l'amour ce soir conclut Magnus

Il hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres,

\- Vas-y tu peux y aller, je suis tout à toi sourit Magnus en se mettant sur le lit

Alec s'approcha de lui et effleura du bout des doigts le torse de Magnus, il le caressa avant de mettre ses lèvres dessus en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

\- Alexander gémit Magnus sous les caresses de ses lèvres

L'hybride sentit la dureté de son fiancé, il le regarda avant d'utiliser sa queue pour se glisser dans son jogging pour le masturbé.

\- Putain cria Magnus de plaisir

Le demi félin savoura le regard de son fiancé embué de la luxure, il accéléra ses mouvements avec sa queue. Magnus fut terrassé par l'orgasme que venait de lui donner son homme, il vint ronronner dans le cou de Magnus en retirant son appendice en fourrure de son pantalon.

\- Tu sais que j'aime ta queue souffla Magnus en souriant

Alec rougit devant les jeux de mot de Magnus, Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement. Il l'embrassa dans son cou et glissa sa main dans son bas de pyjama pour prendre son membre, Alec gémit de plaisir sous la masturbation de Magnus. Magnus s'arrêta sous le miaulement de protestation,

\- Ne t'en fais mon chaton tu vas avoir tes caresses susurra Magnus en enlevant son bas

Il se présenta devant le membre pour le prendre dans sa bouche, il couina de plaisir en sentant la langue de son amour sur son intimité. Il miaula agrippant les draps, Magnus continua sa fellation en sentant le pré-éjaculatoire sur sa langue. Alec gémissais de plus en plus fort, il cria le nom de son amant.

\- Je…Je…vais…jouir gémit Alec en se cambrant

Magnus accéléra ses mouvements buccaux sur son membre, le Neko se déversa dans sa bouche dans un miaulement de jouissance. Magnus avala le sperme et se redressa pour sourire devant son œuvre, son chaton avait les joues rouges, la bouche entre ouverte par le cri de jouissance qu'il venait d'émettre, les cheveux désordonné plus que d'habitude. Il sourit intérieurement en se disant que s'il était un artiste il aura trouvé que c'était un véritable chef-d'œuvre artistique, il l'embrassa Alec en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Alec voulut le repousser mais en sentant son goût dans la bouche de son amour, il trouva cela érotique. Ils se séparent,

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils se couchèrent après que Magnus s'est changé, Alec blotti contre lui.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les préparatifs du mariage et la jalousie d'Alec. Bisous glacée.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Louserie : Voila le chapitre où Alec va être jaloux et d'ailleurs ça va continuer dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveduc**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandre Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 21, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 21**_

Alec se réveilla dans la chambre, il vit que Magnus était avec lui. Il l'embrassa pour le réveillé.Magnus se réveilla

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour à toi aussi salua Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, Magnus le bascula sur le lit. Le Neko sourit dans le baiser,

\- Qu'est qu'il te fait rire questionna Magnus

\- Quelque chose que Clary m'a dite sur toi répondit Alec

\- Ah oui quoi donc demanda Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Pour bien te réveiller, il faut que tu es pris un bain à bulle ou avoir du sexe répondit Alec en soupirant d'aise

\- Oui, elle n'a pas tord souffla Magnus

Magnus passa une main sur son torse, il y descendit ses lèvres. Il mordilla ses tétons, il grignota les morceaux de chair avant de laisser un sillon de salive sur son torse. L'hybride miaula de plaisir, Magnus souffla dans son nombril en mimant l'acte avec sa langue. Il se redressa pour le faire enlever son pantalon, il se lécha les lèvres devant le sexe dressé d'Alec qui suintait de pré-éjaculatoire. Alec rougit devant le regard de Magnus avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir, il se cambra. Magnus fit des mouvements de va et viens sur son membre avec sa bouche, il ressortit son sexe d'un pop sonore. Magnus suçota son doigt sous le regard embué de plaisir d'Alec, il le fit coulisser en lui. Le Neko gémissait de plus en plus fort, il agrippa les draps du lit et commença à bouger ses hanches inconsciemment. Magnus reprit ses activités buccales sur le membre d'Alec, il rajouta deux autres doigts en lui. Il les fit coulisser jusqu'à les retirer de lui, l'hybride miaula de protestation ce qui fit sourire Magnus. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, Alec bougea sa queue sous le plaisir de voir Magnus dans toute sa gloire. Magnus attrapa le flacon de lubrifiant et commença a en mettre avant de se présenté devant l'entrée d'Alec, il le regarda pour le voir hocher de la tête. Il le pénétra doucement, Alec gémit légèrement de douleur et de plaisir. Magnus se retenait en sentant encore l'étroitesse de son chaton, il ondula ses hanches en lui. Le Neko mit ses mains dans son dos et commença à le griffé ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir, il cria de plaisir sous les coups de Magnus. Il couina de plaisir quand Magnus lui donna un coup plus puissant que les précédemment. Magnus sourit en trouvant sa perle de plaisir et frappa plusieurs fois à cet endroit ce qui le fit miaulé, l'hybride balança sa tête sous le plaisir avant de se cambrer pour se déversé sur son amant. Magnus se déversa en lui après quelque coups, il s'effondra sur Alec qui ronronna dans son cou. Le Neko mordilla son cou en lui caressant les fesses avec sa queue,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Magnus se retira de lui ce qui le fit couiner de douleur, Magnus se bascula sur le lit alors que son chaton vint se blottir contre lui.

\- C'est vrai, je suis complètement réveiller maintenant s'esclaffa Magnus

Alec riait avec lui avant de se lever pour se doucher, il se mit debout avant rougir en sentant le sperme de Magnus coulé entre ses jambes. Il leva la tête pour voir Magnus lui sourire avec perversité, il rougit encore plus avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains sous les rires de Magnus. Après s'être douché ils descendirent de la cuisine où toute la bande était réunie,

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Magnus

\- Yo alors réveil tardif ou réveil coquin susurra Will en bougeant ses oreilles

\- Will soupira Jem

\- Disons que c'était un réveil coquin sourit Magnus en lançant un clin d'œil à Alec

Il rougit violemment, il s'assit pendant que sa belle-mère lui servait son petit déjeuné. Magnus mangea son petit déjeuner,

\- Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui questionna Magnus

\- Et bien j'ai invité Les Lightwood pour qu'on discute des préparatifs du mariage révéla Melati

\- Mais maman, notre mariage est dans sept mois réfuta Magnus

\- Je sais mais on doit en discuter pour savoir le choix du dîner, du traiteur, le choix des fleurs, les bague et d'autres qu'on doit préparer pour le mariage expliqua Melati

Alec pencha la tête sur le coté curieusement,

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait beaucoup d'organisation pour un mariage constata Alec

\- Oui, il faut beaucoup d'organisation d'où la présence de tes parents et nous sourit Melati en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Plus tard les Lightwood arrivèrent, Alec sauta dans les bras de sa mère qui lui sourit maternellement,

\- Tu vas bien mon chéri demanda Maryse

\- Ton fils va très bien, il s'est envoyé en l'air avec son fiancé ce matin déballa Will

Alec rougit avant d'entendre un cri de douleur de la part de Will,

\- Mais chérie s'écria Will en frottant sa tête

\- On ne raconte pas ce genre de chose gronda Tessa

Jem se massa les tempes en sentant venir une migraine, Maryse racla la gorge. Melati lança un regard noir à Will qui se fit tout petit,

\- Je pense qu'on va parler de l'organisation du mariage proposa Melati

\- Alors moi et Robert on voudrait s'occuper de la partie repas proposa Maryse en regardant son mari

\- Pour moi les fleurs, je voudrais bien se proposa Izzy

\- Il nous reste la salle et les ténues ainsi que l'église énuméra Melati

\- Je connais une salle de fête pour célébrer la réception répondit Lily

\- Je m'occupe de l'église commenta Raphaël

\- Pour les ténues, il faudra qu'on le fasse séparément. Maryse tu t'occuperas d'Alec et moi de Magnus questionna Melati

\- Bien sûr sourit Maryse

\- Des questions, demanda Melati en notant le tout sur un calepin

\- Et nous, on fait quoi au vu que c'est notre mariage constata Magnus en se pointant avec Alec

\- Et bien vous deux vous allez nous accompagner sauf pour le choix de votre costume de mariage qui se fera à appart expliqua Melati

Magnus soupira longuement sous les caresses rassurant d'Alec,

\- Alors on commence par quoi proposa Melati

\- On commence par visiter les magasins pour faire les réservations et aussi savoir les prix proposa Maryse

\- On pourrait faire une semaine pour l'organisation, par exemple cette semaine sera pour les parents de Magnus et la prochaine semaine sera pour nos parents ainsi de suite décréta Izzy

\- Pas faux ce que dis Izzy dit commenta Maryse

\- Oui, alors on va visiter les magasins demanda Melati

\- Bien sûr allez tout le monde dans la voiture ordonna Maryse

Tout le monde alla dans la voiture pour aller dans les magasins, Alec et Magnus regardèrent plusieurs modèles de faire-part.

\- Alors vous avez choisi un modèle demanda le vendeur

\- Vous n'avez rien d'autre comme modèles questionna Melati

\- Nous allons regarder s'il y en a d'autre répondit le vendeur

Le Neko regarda certain modèles, il soupira longuement. Le vendeur revient,

\- Désolé madame,mais on peut faire des faire-part que vous souhaitez proposa le vendeur

\- Vous pouvez le faire demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr si vous avez un thème de mariage précis répondit le vendeur

Alec et Magnus se regarda entre eux, ils sourient en pensant à la même chose

\- Le thème sera un mariage sur Alice au pays des merveilles avoua Magnus

\- Alice au pays des merveilles, c'est noté sourit le vendeur en notant dans son calepin

Ils sortirent dans le magasin, leurs mères se tournaient vers eux.

\- Vous avez choisi le thème d'Alice au pays des merveilles pour votre mariage remarqua Melati

\- Nous avons choisi le thème parce que c'était le premier film que j'ai mis pour Alec le soir de son adoption expliqua Magnus en prenant la main d'Alec

Alec appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus, leurs mères furent attendries.

\- Est-ce que on pourrait aller visiter le fleuriste proposa Izzy

\- On est obliger soupira Magnus

\- Oui parce qu'il ne reste que 7 mois avant de que vous disiez oui devant l'autel expliqua Izzy

\- Et on veut que se soit parfait pour votre grand jour à tous les deux renchérit Melati

\- Alors on ne se plaint pas et direction le fleuriste acheva Maryse

Magnus soupira de fatigue alors que Alec l'embrassa sur la joue pour le réconforte, Alec se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Quand on rentrera, je pourrais te masser le dos proposa Alec dans son oreille

Magnus sourit à sa préposition,

\- Chouette proposition sourit Magnus

\- Qu'est que vous fabriquer tout les deux questionna Izzy

\- Alec proposa de me masser le dos en rentrant vu que j'ai terriblement mal au dos car j'ai quelque griffures expliqua Magnus en regardant Alec

Le Neko rougit à son allusion, ils se dirigeaient vers le fleuriste. Le fleuriste leur proposa plusieurs variations de fleurs,

\- Je pense que les roses rouges et blanches sont parfaits pour la décoration qu'en pensez-vous tout les deux constata Maryse

\- Le thème est sur Alice au pays des merveilles, maman je pense que les fleurs doit être d'un ton coloré souffla Alec en bougeant sa queue

\- Les rose roses et bleu seront parfait renchérit Magnus

\- Vous êtes sûr tout les deux demanda Izzy

\- Oui répondirent les deux

\- C'est parfait, nous réservons les fleurs demanda Melati

Ils réservaient les fleurs avant de rentrer chez eux, Magnus s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant de fatigue.

\- Je suis crevé soupira Magnus

Alec s'allongea prés de lui et commença à lui masser doucement le dos, il se mit à ronronner d'appréciation.

\- Tu as des doigts de fée mon amour ronronna Magnus

\- Enlève ta chemise pour que je te masse bien demanda Alec

Magnus se tourna vers lui et le regarda en enlevant sa chemise et le jeta dans un coin, il se mit sur le ventre. Alec se mit à califourchon sur ses fesses,

\- Tu sais mon cœur, j'aime être le dominant plus que d'être dominé blagua Magnus en fermant les yeux

Alec rougit et le frappa légèrement ce qui le fit rire, Magnus soupira en sentant son fiancé lui masser le dos.

\- J'ai hâte que tout soit terminé souffla Magnus

\- Ce n'est que le commencement mon amour répondit Alec

\- Oui en plus avec nos folles furieuses de mère et ta furie de sœur on va avoir tout la gamme sur le dos grimaça Magnus

\- Elles veulent que notre mariage soit parfait pour moi et pour toi conclu Alec

\- Mais avant notre mariage,elles vont essayer de nous tuer nargua Magnus

\- Magnus souffla Alec

L'hybride massa le dos en déliant les nœuds, Magnus se sentit tout détende aux mains de son chaton.

\- Il faudrait qu'on écrive nos vœux commenta Magnus

\- Je sais, tu as déjà réfléchis ce que tu va me dire demanda Alec

\- Je dirai le genre que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et que au lit c'est le pieds avec toi blagua Magnus

Alec le frappa légèrement,

\- Sérieusement je laisserai mon cœur te dire ce que je ressens pour toi répondit Magnus

\- Je ferai pareil sourit Alec

Magnus se retourna, il se pencha pour embrasser Alec tendrement.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à notre lune de miel chuchota Magnus

\- Moi aussi, j'ai hâte répondit Alec

Magnus grogna avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. L'asiatique caressa le flanc de son futur mari, le Neko utilisa sa queue pour caresser les jambes de Magnus. Ils entendirent la porte de la chambre ,

\- J'ai pris un rendez-vous pour –Oh excusez-moi s'excusa Clary en détournant le regard

Alec se retira de Magnus en rougissant, Magnus se leva pour attraper sa chemise dans un coin pour la remettre en râlant.

\- Je suis désolée, en fait je voulais dire que vous avez rendez-vous dans un mois pour faire votre costumes de mariage informa Clary

\- D'accord biscuit souffla Magnus

Clary s'en alla, Magnus s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit en soupirant.

\- Chéri, on fait nos valises et on repart à Los Angeles commenta Magnus

Alec ria et vint se blottir contre lui, ils se câlinaient tout les deux. Durant les semaines qui suivirent ils se rendirent avec leurs mères ou avec Izzy et Clary au magasin pour les préparatifs de leur mariage, rare où Magnus ne râlait pas contre sa mère ou sa sœur. Et chaque soir Alec le massait pour le calmer ce qui terminait parfois en partie de jambe en l'air, le Neko se réveilla en s'étirant et il vit que Magnus était déjà réveillé. Il se leva nu comme un vers pour se dirigea vers la salle de bains, il descendit vers la cuisine.

\- Comment cela c'est papa qui gère mon club s'exclama Magnus

\- Comme tu es occupé par les préparatifs du mariage, il a pensé a le géré en attendant,pense plus que c'est un congé sabbatique pour toi expliqua Magnus

Alec entra dans la cuisine et salua sa belle-mère, il embrassa son fiancé qui bouda dans son coin.

\- Allez manger vite votre petit déjeuné parce que on va aller prendre vos mesures pour vos tenues de mariage révéla Melati

\- Qui vient avec nous demanda Magnus

\- Il y aura Clary et Izzy qui vont y aller avec vous parce que moi et Maryse on devait aller voir le traiteur répondit sa mère

\- Les autres, demanda Alec en bougeant ses oreilles

\- Jace se charge de la musique pour dégotté un DJ et vos père sont en train de pleurer sur les budgets du mariage expliqua Melati

\- C'est coûteux questionna Magnus

\- Imagine ton père en train de pleurer et de rire tout en signant le chèque souligna Melati

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Clary et Izzy rentrèrent dans la cuisine et les pressèrent de terminer leur petit déjeuner,

\- Et si j'ai un petit creux entre temps gronda Magnus dans la voiture

\- On t'achètera un truc après les mesures des costumes répliqua Clary en conduisant

\- Explique moi pourquoi est ce que c'est toi qui conduit questionna Magnus

\- Parce que c'est ma voiture et seul moi a le droit de conduire alors arrête de faire ton gamin claqua Clary en dressant ses oreilles

\- On dirait que quelqu'un à ses règles aujourd'hui clama Magnus

\- Alec appela Clary en regardant le rétroviseur

Alec hocha la tête et prit le visage de Magnus, il l'embrassa langoureusement ce qui fit ce calmer Magnus durant tout le voyage.

\- Enfin un peu de paix souffla Clary

Izzy ricana en l'entendant, elle gara la voiture et ils en sortirent pour entrer dans le magasin spécialisé des costumes de mariages. La réceptionniste vint les accueillirent,

\- Bonjour nous avons rendez-vous au nom de Lightwood –Bane répondit Clary

\- Bien sûr par ici, le patron va vous recevoir sourit la réceptionniste

Ils s'asseyaient dans un fauteuil chacun,

\- Dieu, j'ai hâte que le mariage arrive bientôt parce que j'en ai marre de tout cela et je souhaite ça à personne soupira Magnus agacé

\- On ne se marie qu'une fois dans notre vie à moins que tu divorce et que tu te remarie décréta Izzy

\- Tu rigole ma belle jamais je ne divorcerai de ton frère, je suis devenu trop accro à son corps s'écria Magnus théâtrale

\- Magnus rougit Alec

Il ricana avant se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres, Alec répondit à son baiser avant de rompre en réalisant où ils étaient. Il rougit en détournant la tête sous les regards amusés et attendries de Clary et Izzy, seule sa queue trahissait son excitation pour Magnus.

\- Il en met du temps s'exclama Izzy en bougeant sa queue sous l'impatience

Un homme au teint mat entra dans la pièce avec un dossier en main, il avait un mètre autour de son cou.

\- Excusez-moi pour ce retard, j'avais une commande de tissus à finir s'excusa l'homme la tête baissé sur son dossier

\- Ce n'est rien répondit Izzy en le rejoignant

Il leva la tête pour voir Izzy,

\- Alors qui est l'heureux élu charma le patron

\- Plutôt les heureux élu, c'est juste pour prendre leur mesure car nous voulons que les tenues soit fait séparément expliqua Clary

\- Bien sûr qu'ils approchent sourit l'homme

Magnus qui jouait son portable sous les tapotements d'Alec, ils approchèrent du patron qui se figea en voyant Magnus jouer avec son téléphone.

\- Ça alors, Magnus Bane surpris le patron

Magnus leva la tête et sourit en voyant qui était le patron,

\- Imasu questionna Magnus

\- Ça fait un bail sourit le patron

Les autres restèrent surpris et confus, Alec regarda son fiancé sourire devant le patron. Surtout que celui-ci faisait un sourire charmeur à Magnus

\- Vous vous connaissez demanda Clary en bougeant ses oreilles

\- Bien sûr, je te présente Imasu Morales nous sortions au lycée avant de nous séparer, Imasu je te présente ma sœur Clary, ma future belle sœur Isabelle et enfin Alec…présenta Magnus

\- …Son fiancé termina Alec en dressant ses oreilles

\- Imasu lui tendis sa main qu'il prit pour lui serrer ils se jaugèrent du regard avant de se lâché la main.

\- Félicitation à tous les deux souhaita Imasu

\- Merci remercia Magnus

Alec s'agrippa à Magnus en défiant Imasu du regard, le patron fut mécontent du regard d'Alec envers lui. Il fit un sourire hypocrite,

\- Bien nous allons vous prendre vos mesures, Magnus tu peux venir t'installer sur l'estrade pour que je commence commença Imasu envers son ex-petit ami

\- Bien sûr sourit Magnus

Alec regard Imasu d'un air meurtrier, Imasu le défia du regard en touchant exprès Magnus. La queue d'Alec s'agita furieusement,

\- Ça va Alec demanda Izzy

\- Tout va bien à part ce connard est en train de draguer mon mec sous mes yeux grinça Alec en s'imaginant de tuer Imasu par plusieurs moyens possible

\- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux vu que Magnus t'aime rassura Clary

\- Va dire cela à l'autre enfoiré cingla Alec

Izzy et Clary roulaient des yeux devant la jalousie débordante d'Alec, elles en furent attendries. Alec était en train d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le cuir du fauteuil, il serra la mâchoire quand celui-ci lui lança un regard mesquin en touchant les fesses de Magnus.

\- C'est bon Magnus, tu peut aller t'assoir. Je vais mesurer ton fiancé termina Imasu en notant les mesures

\- D'accord sourit Magnus

Alec se leva et s'approcha de Magnus pour le prendre par le col et l'embrasser sauvagement devant Imasu, il le relâcha avant de monter sur l'estrade en défiant Imasu du regard.

\- Eh bien commençons clama Imasu d'un ton sèche

Il prit son mètre pour mesurer Alec,

\- Je t'interdis de tourner autour de mon fiancé chuchota Alec

\- Ton fiancé, ne me fais pas rire Magnus et moi nous sortions ensemble au lycée. Et donc je peux le récupéré, tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. Je suis parfait alors que tu es insignifiant critiqua Imasu sur le même ton

\- Mais qui a la bague au doigt répliqua Alec

\- On peut facilement briser des fiançailles tu sais, et on verra qui aura la bague au doigt prochainement renfrogna Imasu

Imasu termina les mesures d'Alec sous une atmosphère électrique que provoquait les deux, Alec retourna vers son homme et l'attrapa par le bras sous les regards amusés de Clary et Izzy et confus de Magnus.

\- Je confectionnerai vos tenues pour votre mariage, d'ailleurs le thème sera sur quoi questionna le patron

\- Il sera sur le thème de Alice au pays des merveilles répondit Magnus

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de films, commenta Imasu

\- C'et le premier film que moi et Alexander avons regardé ensemble le jour de notre rencontre raconta Magnus en lançant un regard d'amour à Alec

Il lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Imasu avec un regard de défi, celui-ci serra la mâchoire

\- D'ailleurs Magnus, je n'ai plus ton numéro comme ça je pourrais t'appeler pour prendre un verre un de ses jours proposa Imasu

\- Bien sûr comme ça, tu m'appellera pour me dire l'avancement des tenues de mariage répondit Magnus en lui donnant son numéro

\- Et bien on devra aller parce que nos mères nous attends chez le traiteur pour choisir le gâteau expliqua Clary en regardant son téléphone

\- A bientôt tout le monde salua Imasu

Magnus le salua alors que Alec lui lança un regard noir en s'agrippant à Magnus, il fit exprès de glisser sa queue sur le postérieur de Magnus pour faire montrer à Imasu que Magnus lui appartient.

\- Bébé, tu sais que j'aime ta queue mais tu peux l'enlever sur mon cul s'il te plait parce que ça me chatouille sourit Magnus

Alec rougis et enleva sa queue, ils se dirigèrent vers le traiteur pour une séance de dégustation.

\- Alors vous avez choisi quels gâteau que vous voulez demanda le chef pâtissier

\- J'hésite entre le gâteau chocolat et au café ou le gâteau à la vanille et fraise hésita Alec

\- Je propose celui au chocolat et au café au moins c'est original proposa Magnus

\- Tu es sûr demanda Alec

\- Oui, par contre le thème est sur Alice au pays des merveilles expliqua Magnus au vendeur

\- Bien c'est noté et vous voulez une pièce montée ou des gâteaux à part demanda le traiteur

\- En pièce montée choisi Alec

\- C'est d'accord nota le chef

Ils rentraient chez eux, Magnus s'assis sur le lit en ouvrant son pantalon.

\- Fais-moi penser de ne plus mettre de pantalon moulant quand on va chez le traiteur informa Magnus

\- Juré promis Alec amusé

Magnus attrapa son chaton pour qu'il soit sous lui, il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il t'a prit pour que tu m'embrasse comme ça questionna Magnus

\- J'avais envie de t'embrasser mentit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou et attrapa le lobe de son oreille,

\- Tu mens mal mon amour remarqua Magnus

Le Neko miaula de plaisir sous les baisers de Magnus,

\- Alors demanda Magnus en lui faisant un suçon

\- Imasu, il était en train de draguer sous mes yeux avoua Alec

Son fiancé releva la tête pour regarder Alec, il l'embrassa sur le nez et lui bécota un baiser.

\- Tu étais jaloux demanda Magnus

\- Cet enfoiré faisait exprès te toucher comme…comme…si il était en chaleur rougit Alec

Magnus se pencha vers son oreille,

\- Je me moque de lui, lui et moi c'est finis il y a longtemps en plus c'est lui qui m'a quitter si c'est pour te rassurer racontât Magnus

\- Je n'aimais pas la manière qu'il a de te toucher ou te regarder confessa Alec

\- Mon amour souffla Magnus

Il l'embrassa tendrement, Alec répondit à son baiser. Il le rompit pour poser son front sur le sien,

\- C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre, et puis c'est avec toi que je vais dire oui pour que tu deviennes mon mari rassura Magnus

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec se sentant honteux

\- Tu n'a pas à t'excuser pour si peux et puis ton baiser dans le magasin m'a vidé le cerveau sourit Magnus

Alec rougit en se mordant les lèvres,

\- Et si on ne sortait rien que tout les deux, proposa Magnus

\- Si ils nous cherchent demanda Alec

\- Ils nous appelleront et puis nous avons besoin de souffler toi et moi tenta Magnus

\- Tu as raison souffla Alec

Ils se levèrent du lit pour sortir, ils prirent la voiture pour aller se promener dans le parc.

\- Je voudrais déjà à être notre lune de miel soupira Magnus

\- Tu ne m'as pas encore dit où tu m'emmènes demanda Alec

\- Je vais te donner un indice, c'est un pays exotique avoua Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras par derrière

\- Un pays oriental trouva Alec

\- Non ricana Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Je ne sais pas, je donne ma langue au chat souffla Alec en abaissant ses oreilles

\- Donne moi plutôt ta langue susurra Magnus

Alec tourna la tête et l'embrassa langoureusement, ils se promenèrent encore un peu avant de rentrer chez eux. Alec était blotti contre le bras de Magnus,

\- Si Imasu t'appelle et de propose un verre, tu feras attention demanda Alec

\- Oui, je ferai attention promis Magnus amusé

Alec lui bécota un baiser avant de s'endormir, Magnus fut amusé par le comportement d'Alec.

\- Je t'aime mon petit chat confessa Magnus

Magnus sourit avant de réfléchir sur quelque chose et sourire d'avantage, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain Chapitre la dispute et le mariage. Bisous glacées.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Louserie : Et oui Alec va avoir ses chaleurs comme les chats dans quelque chapitre à venir et oui il y aura une dispute.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 22, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 22**_

Alec se réveilla dans le lit, il bailla en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il descendit dans la cuisine pour voir sa belle-mère, il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'assoit sur la table.

\- Magnus bailla Alec

\- Il est sortit avec son père répondit Melati

Magnus entra dans la cuisine et embrassa sa mère avant de se pencha pour donner un baiser à son chaton,

\- Alors demanda Melati

\- C'est bon pour les bagues répondit Magnus

\- Il ne manque plus que la décoration dans la salle conclu Melati

Son fils roula des yeux alors qu'Alec lui sourit timidement en fouettant sa queue dans l'air, ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

\- Et bien il ne reste plus que vos tenues à faire et après on devra juste faire vérifier les choses avant votre mariage constata Melati

\- Nos mesures ont été pris renchérit Magnus

\- Je sais, bon je vous laisse je dois aller voir Maryse pour certain détail du mariage acheva Melati

La mère de Magnus les laissât seul dans la maison, Magnus embrassa son Neko.

\- Enfin seul dans la maison sourit Magnus

L'hybride rougit légèrement avant de sourir, Magnus vint l'embrasser en malaxant ses fesses. Il ronronna de plaisir,

\- Magnus, non pas maintenant j'ai encore un peu mal miaula Alec

\- D'accord, j'arrête souffla Magnus en lui grignotant le cou

\- On peut regarder un film proposa Alec

\- Oui si tu me laisse grignoter ton cou tenta Magnus

\- Oui ronronna Alec en exposante encore plus son cou

Ils allaient regarder un film dans le salon, Magnus faisait plusieurs suçons dans le cou d'Alec. Le Neko ne suivit plus la télé, il était concentré sur les lèvres de Magnus dans son cou. Il miaula de plaisir quand Magnus l'embrassa dans une zone sensible, l'asiatique sourit contre sa peau et continua son traitement sur la zone sensible de son cou. Alec gémit doucement en se frottant à lui sous les caresses qu'il faisait ayant faufilé sa main sous son t-shirt, il lui pinça ses tétons.

\- Magnus miaula Alec

Il mordilla son oreille, Alec gémit de plaisir. Alec se leva pour se tourner vers Magnus en s'asseyant sur lui, l'asiatique vit le renflement de son pantalon. Il lui déboutonna son pantalon pour prendre son sexe dressé, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il plaqua son fiancé sur le canapé, il enleva son pantalon tout en l'embrassant. Alec s'agrippa a l'accoudoir du canapé, il se mordit les lèvres en voyant le regard avide de Magnus. Il embrassa son fiancé, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Il arriva vers son membre, il souffla sur son sexe avant de l'englobé intégralement. Le Neko rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir, Magnus suçota la tête en sentant la pré-éjaculatoire sur sa langue. Alec se tortilla de plaisir, il bougea ses hanches sous les caresses buccales de Magnus. Magnus bloqua ses hanches pour ne pas qu'il bouge, Alec bougea sa tête sous le plaisir. Il se cambra de plaisir avant de se déversé dans la bouche de Magnus, il l'avala sans perdre une miette du sperme. Il lécha le sexe pour en récupéré les dernières gouttes, il se releva pour aller embrasse Alec tendrement. Il répondit à son baiser avant de le plaquer à son tour sur le canapé, il dégrafa le pantalon de Magnus pour glisser son appendice poilu dans son pantalon pour s'enroulé de son sexe. Il le commença à le masturber, Magnus grogna de plaisir en agrippant les flancs de son fiancé,

\- Putain gémit Magnus

Alec accéléra ses mouvements dessus avant qu'il se déverse dans son pantalon, Magnus souffla alors qu' Alec l'embrassa dans son cou en ronronnant.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, j'adore ta queue souffla Magnus

Le demi félin riait à l'allusion de Magnus, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Alec remit son pantalon avant que quelqu'un les surprend dans le salon à moitié nu, Magnus mata ses fesses sans gène,

\- Magnus, arrête de regarder mes fesses gronda Alec

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tes fesses sont une pure merveille sourit Magnus

Il remit son pantalon avant de venir à se mettre à califourchon sur Magnus pour l'embrasser,

\- Tu sais ce qui serait bien proposa Magnus en lui caressa la cuisse

\- Quoi donc demanda Alec

\- Que pendant notre lune de miel, tu sois en chaleur suggéra Magnus

Il rougit à la suggestion, Magnus lui bécota un baiser.

\- Pervers gloussa Alec

\- Je suis pervers rien qu'avec toi mon amour, depuis que je t'ai fais l'amour la première fois je suis devenu accro à ton corps expliqua Magnus en agrippant ses fesses

\- T'as de la chance que mon père ne t'ai pas tué de lendemain,après notre première fois commenta Alec

\- Disons que j'ai une bonne étoile ricana Magnus

Alec roula des yeux avant de l'embrasser sur le visage, Magnus lui brossa la joue.

\- Je t'aime de tout mon âme Alexander Gédéon Lightwood confessa Magnus

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Magnus Bane répondit Alec

\- Oh moi aussi je vous aime ricana Clary en rentrant

Ils levaient la tête pourvoir la rouquine entrer dans le salon pour s'assoir prés d'eux,

\- Je ne vous dérange pas n'est ce pas questionna Clary

\- Tu sais ma petite biscotte, si tu étais arrivée un peu plus tôt là tu nous auras dérangé expliqua Magnus

\- Vous faisiez quoi demanda Clary en bougeant sa queue

\- D'après toi suggéra Magnus en souriant suggestives

Alec rougit et frappa légèrement Magnus qui éclata de rire alors Clary avait les joues de la même couleur que ses cheveux,

\- Au moins c'es moi et imagine que maman est rentrée dans la pièce en vous voyant faire cela sur son canapé remarqua

\- Elle aurait dit « MAGNUS BANE, comment ose-tu coucher avec ton fiancé sur le canapé en plus tu aurais pu avoir la décence de faire cela dans ta chambre cria Magnus en imitant sa mère

\- Et papa rigola Clary

\- Papa aurai dit du genre « Fils, tu es en train de suivre mes traces, je suis si fière de toi confessa Magnus imitant son père

Alec et Clary rigola devant les imitations de Magnus de ses parents,

\- Mais chérie, ta mère ressemble à un mérou avec qui le médecin aurait rater la chirurgie imita Magnus

\- Arrête Magnus, je n'en peux plus riait Clary

\- Clary, n'oublie de faire tes devoir avant de sortir dehors imita Magnus

La jeune Inu et le Neko se tenaient les côtes à force de rire devant les imitations de Magnus, ils entendaient des raclements de gorge. Ils tournaient la tête pour Melati et Asmodée se tenaient à l'entre du salon, leur mère avait les mains sur les hanches mécontent alors que leur père souriait.

\- Magnus deux choses, la première je ne parle pas comme et la deuxième très belle imitation de moi félicita sa mère

\- Merci maman sourit Magnus

\- Franchement je ne regrette pas d'avoir troussé ta mère dans le lit de ses parents avoua Asmodée

\- J'étais conçu dans le lit de mes grands-parents s'écria Magnus

\- Asmodée s'offusqua sa femme

\- Désolé s'excusa Asmodée avec un sourire éclatant

\- Je vais préparée le repas avant que je fasse un meurtre grinça Melati en jetant un regard froid à son mari

Asmodée déglutit en voyant le regard de sa femme, elle se rendit dans la cuisine. Le trio gloussait devant le regard désolé d'Asmodée,

\- Je crois que je vais aller dans mon bureau avant de me faire pardonner par votre mère suggéra Asmodée en se dirigeant dans son bureau

Ils éclatèrent de rire,

\- J'en peux plus, je crois que je vais mourir de rire rigola Clary

Son téléphone sonna, elle répondit en essuyant ses larmes de joie. Elle raccrocha en soufflant,

\- C'était Jace, il faut que j'aille le voir pour un problème de DJ révéla Clary

\- Attends s'écria Magnus

\- Quoi encore soupira Clary

Magnus sortit un spray de la table basse et le lança à Clary qui le reçut,

\- C'est quoi demanda Clary en bougeant ses oreilles de curiosité

\- C'est un poivre en spray alors si le blondinet te fais du mal tu lui asperge cela dans la figure expliqua Magnus

Clary soupira blasé avant de l'emporter, Magnus tourna la tête vers Alec qui le regarda en balança la tête en riant.

\- Eh ce n'est pas drôle mon amour gronda Magnus en croisant les bras

Magnus bouda en tournant la tête pour ne plus regarder Alec, l'hybride le prit dans ses bras sur le coté.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec dans son oreille

Magnus se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa, il répondit à son baiser. Le téléphone de Magnus sonna à son tour, il se sépara des lèvres de son Neko. Il répondit à son téléphone en se levant, Alec alla rejoindre sa belle-mère dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a chaton demanda sa deuxième mère

\- Rien je voulais juste te voir sourit Alec

\- Oh tu es trop mignon gloussa Melati

Magnus entra dans la cuisine,

\- Chéri, ça te dis de sortir ce soir proposa Magnus

\- Oui où demanda Alec

\- Dans un restaurant la bande sera là avec quelque ancien élèves de mon lycée répondit Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Magnus repartit dans le salon, avant de revenir dans la cuisine.

\- Ce soir tout le monde se réuni pour parler du temps du lycée expliqua Magnus

\- La bande sera là au moins je ne serai pas dépaysé vu que je l'ai connaît rassura Alec

\- Par contre il y aura Imasu qui sera là avoua Magnus penaud

Alec lui caressa le visage avant de lui faire un sourire rassurant,

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je viendrais et il te tourne autour alors je lui botterai le cul menaça Alec en dressant ses oreilles

Magnus gloussait avant de l'embrassait chastement, l'hybride répondit à son baiser avant de se séparer à bout de souffle.

\- Ça c'était un baiser époustouflant gloussa Melati

Alec rougit en voyant la mère de son fiancé qui avait assisté a leur baiser,

\- Je vais voir Asmodée sourit Melati en s'en allant

Magnus balançât la tête en souriant et il vint prendre son fiancé dans ses bras, après avoir passé une journée à se câliner ils se préparèrent pour aller à la soirée. Ils arrivèrent au restaurant et trouva la bande qui était présente avec des personnes que Alec ne connaissait pas,

\- Magnus cria une fille assez jeune qui était une Inu

\- Tiens ça fait longtemps dis dons comment vas-tu demanda Magnus en l'enlaçant

\- Ça roule, Jem m'a dis que tu vas te marier constata la jeune fille

\- Oui, tout le monde a part ce qu'ils le connaissent voici Alexander Gédéon Lightwood mon futur mari présenta Magnus

\- Sérieusement tu vas te marier s'exclama un homme à la chevelure blanc aux yeux mauves

\- Bien sûr, Alexander je te présente Malcom Fade, la fille prés de Jem est sa cousine Emma, la fille asiatique c'est Aline et sa petite ami Helen, les deux garçons sont Kieran et Mark. Mark est le frère de Helen présenta Magnus

\- Ravie de vous connaître tous enchanta Alec

\- Nous de même ça me fait plaisir que Magnus va se marier avec un Neko comme toi sourit Aline

\- C'est vrai, tu as beaucoup de chance de l'avoir renchérit Imasu d'un ton ironique

Alec le fusilla du regard avant de se coller à Magnus, ils discutaient du bon vieux temps. Alec écoutait les anecdotes quand Magnus était au lycée, il rigolait à certain histoires.

\- Le meilleur est quand on a habillé Raphaël en fille rigola Ragnor

\- Bande de connard à cause de vous, j'ai du failli me faire exorcisé par ma mère qui a cru je virai transsexuelle gronda Raphaël

\- Prends toi à Magnus c'est lui qui avait les maquillages dans la main accusa Ragnor

\- Hé pour ma part j'étais bourré réfuta Magnus

\- La différence questionna Raphaël

Magnus haussa les épaules sous les rires de tout le monde, Imasu sortit des photos de sa poche.

\- Regardez ce que j'ai emmené pour ce soir montra Imasu

\- Putain je ressemblai à cela quand j'étais jeune s'exclama Will

\- Ouais, sauf que ça n'a pas changé avec le temps nargua Magnus

Le quatuor se chicana encore une fois sous les regards désespéré de tout le monde,

\- Ils n'ont pas changé ses quatre-là lança Aline amusée

\- Et on se demande vous arrivez à les supporter renchérit Helen en bougeant ses oreilles

\- La seule explication s'est que Cupidon devait être ivre souffla Tessa

Ils rigolaient à sa remarque, Lily regarda une photo.

\- Hé elle est belle cette photo s'exclama Lily

\- Lesquelles demanda Imasu

\- Celui-là montra Lily

La photo représenté Magnus et Imasu au coucher du soleil enlaçait en riant, Alec sentit sa jalousie triplé au galop en voyant la photo. Magnus vit aussi la photo,

\- Tu l'as gardé constata Magnus

\- Oui, on venait de sortir ensemble à ce moment –là renchérit Imasu

Imasu regarda Alec avec un sourire de victoire, le Neko bouillait de rage en voulant lui arracher les yeux.

\- Je me demande pourquoi vous vous êtes séparé demanda Mark qui parlait pour la première fois car il a passé son temps à savoir si son petit ami avait encore ses dents

\- On s'est séparé d'un accord commun parce que Imasu devait aller à l'étranger et ben moi à los Angeles expliqua Magnus en regardant la photo

\- C'est vrai, sourit Imasu à Magnus

Alec lui fusilla des yeux en le voyant sourire à son fiancé, il voulait l'étriper et le jeter dans une fosse d'acide pour le faire disparaître. Il essaya de rien apparaître seul sa queue trahissait sa fureur envers Imasu, il se leva de table sous le regard curieux de Magnus.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a questionna Magnus

\- Je vais au toilette répondit Alec

Magnus hocha la tête, il allait dans les toilettes pour se rincer un peu le visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir et rougis en voyant plusieurs suçons dans son cou, il sourit niais en repensant à leur moment à deux. Il retourna à table et se figea envoyant Imasu s'assoit à sa place prés de Magnus en lui parlant, il s'approcha d'eux.

\- Oh bébé, tu es de retour sourit Magnus

\- Je m'assois où questionna Alec

Magnus sourit et l'attrapa par la main pour qu'il s'asseye sur ses genoux,

\- Ici pourquoi demanda Magnus

Alec rougis ce qui fit sourire tout le monde, Magnus l'embrassa tendrement. Imasu bouillait de rage à son tour en voyant Magnus embrassait Alec, il eut une idée

\- Dîtes ça vous dirais d'aller en boîte proposa Imasu

\- Ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas allé dans une boîte de nuit s'exclama Helen

\- Normale tu préférais faire des parties de jambes en l'air avec ta copine commenta Mark

La jeune Inu frappa son frère dans l'épaule, il cria de douleur.

\- Tu ose me frapper femme s'écria Mark

\- Attends un peu à la maison gronda Helen

\- J'ai peur se moqua Mark

\- Je crois que Octavian aura un truc à dessiner prochainement ricana Helen

Mark réfléchit une seconde avant de blêmir avant de se jeter aux pieds de sa sœur pour lui demander pardon sous les rires de tout le monde, tout le monde paya l'addition avant de se diriger vers une boîte de nuit. Alec était transporté par la boîte de nuit qui était différent de celui du Pandémonium,

\- Je venais assez souvent quand j'étais jeune avoua Magnus

\- Ce qu'il t'a donné l'envie d'ouvrir un club compris Alec

\- A peu prés sourit Magnus

Ils se bécotèrent un moment avant de se commandait un verre que proposa le serveur, après que tout le monde soit un peu éméché. Imasu s'approcha de Magnus

\- Magnus, ça te dirait de danser avec moi proposa Imasu

\- Bien sûr accepta Magnus

Magnus allait danser avec Imasu ce qui rendait Alec jaloux, celui-ci en profitait pour flirter avec Magnus. Le Neko miaula de colère ce qui attira l'attention de Catarina, elle observa Imasu et comprit la fureur d'Alec. Magnus revint vers son fiancé, il s'assit en buvant son verre. Imasu proposa un autre verre à Magnus qui accepta sous le regard fureur d'Alec, Catarina décida d'intervenir.

\- Imasu, tu viens avec moi. J'ai besoin de te parler demanda Catarina

\- Bien sûr répondit Imasu

Les deux s'en allaient dans un coin, Alec en profitât pour s'accaparer de l'attention de Magnus en l'embrassant.

\- Je crois que demain j'aurai un peu la gueule de bois mais au moins j'aurai un infirmier à mon chevet taquina Magnus suggestivement

Alec gloussait avant de l'embrasser, Magnus répondit à son baiser. Alec eut une envie pressante,

\- Je vais au toilette préviens Alec

\- D'accord c'est à droit, tu suis les mecs qui sont bourré courant pour gerber ou des filles qui sont sorti tout droit d'un film d'horreur, expliqua Magnus

L'hybride roula des yeux et s'en alla aux toilettes, quand il revint vers leur table Magnus et Imasu avaient disparu. Catarina revint de la piste de danse

\- Oh le chacal, il a en profitait que je sois parti pour partir avec Magnus alors que je lui ai dis de laisser tomber cria Catarina furieuse

Will qui ronflait joyeusement sur le canapé bourré se réveilla sus le cri de Catarina,

\- Gué, tu cherche Magnus il est parti dehors avec Imasu après celui-ci l'ai proposé de venir avec lui je ne sais quoi débita Will avant de s'évanouir

Alec couru vers la sortie sous les cris de Catarina, quand il fut dehors il chercha du regard son fiancé. Il vit celui-ci se faire embrasser par Imasu, il sentit son cœur tombé en miettes.

\- Magnus miaula Alec les oreilles abaissé

Magnus repoussa Imasu en s'essuyant la bouche,

\- Putain qu'est qu'il te prend s'écria Magnus n'ayant pas remarqué Alec

\- Quoi, je t'ai embrassé parce que je t'aime encore répondit Imasu

\- Je suis avec Alexander maintenant et puis notre histoire est terminé après que tu m'as quitté gronda Magnus

\- Et je m'en veux pour cela alors je voudrais m'accorder une autre chance pour nous vu que c'est trop tard pour ton mariage avoua Imasu

\- Comment cela demanda Magnus confus

Imasu tourna la tête pour faire montrer Alec qui pleurait silencieusement, Magnus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Alexander appela Magnus

Alec n'ayant pas entendu la conversation car son esprit était bloqué sur l'image de Magnus embrassa Imasu, il couru loin de d'eux. Magnus couru après lui, Alec n'écoutait plus le cri de Magnus. Il rentra chez eux, il alla toquer dans la chambre de Clary. Clary ouvrit la porte avec une tête endormi qui fut réveillée en voyant Alec en pleurs, elle le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci craqua et pleura dans ses bras, elle l'emmena dans son lit.

\- Qu'est qu'il s'est passé demanda Clary

Alec raconta tout ce qu'il s'est passé, Clary fut furieuse par l'attitude de Imasu.

\- Je vais le tuer menaça Clary froidement en dressant ses oreilles

Clary le consola avant qu'il s'endorme, elle caressa ses cheveux pour l'apaiser dans son sommeil. Elle entendit toquer à sa porte, elle ouvrit sur son frère. Magnus se prit une gifle de la part de sa sœur sans broncher,

\- Tu le savais que Imasu flirtait avec toi et toi tu te laissais faire comme d'habitude car ça flatté ton ego de mâle en faisant souffrir Alec, il a déjà assez souffert dans sa vie et maintenant tu ose lui faire cela Magnus surtout à quelques semaines de votre mariage. Je croyais que tu avais changé mais en fait tu es toujours le même je te déteste je ne veux plus que tu t'approche de lui gronda Clary furieuse

Elle claqua la porte sans laisser son frère une explication, Magnus s'en allait dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit en respirant l'odeur d'Alec, il sanglota doucement.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir sanglota Magnus

Le lendemain Alec se réveilla mais il ne reconnu pas la chambre avant de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé la veille, il sanglota à nouveau quand Clary entra dans la chambre.

\- Hé tout va bien je suis là rassura Clary en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Clary, je fais quoi je l'aime sanglota Alec en serrant sa poitrine

Melati entra dans la chambre avec un plateau de repas pour Alec,

\- Je t'ai emmené ton petit déjeuner souffla Melati avec douceur

\- Je n'ai pas faim refusa Alec

\- Il faut que tu manges quelque chose, mon chéri. Tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre à cause de mon imbécile de fils qui mérite que je lui dévisse la tête s'exclama Melati

Alec lui fit un petit sourire et se laissa nourrir par sa belle-mère, Clary et Melati le chouchouta pendant toute la journée ce qui lui remonta le moral. Pendant quelques semaines Clary et Melati défendit à Magnus de s'approcher d'Alec, il essaya de s'expliquer mais elles lui tenaient rancune. Asmodée en sirotant son café regarda la mine déconfite de son fils,

\- Tu as une mine épouvantable mon fils remarqua Asmodée

\- Si je suis comme ça c'est parce que ma mère et ma sœur ne me laisse pas approcher mon fiancé pour m'expliquer et elles me font la tronche dés que je parle explosa Magnus

Asmodée but son café en regardant Magnus se prendre la tête en train ses mains,

\- Je n'en peux plus de cette situation, je dors presque plus depuis des semaines parce que Alexander me manque terriblement renifla Magnus

Son père voyait les cernes sous les yeux de Magnus, il soupira en se disant que la punition assez duré que lui avait imposé sa mère et sa sœur.

\- Au risque que ta mère m'en veuille, je vais t'aider à récupéré Alec proposa Asmodée

\- C'est vrai s'exclama Magnus d'une lueur d'espoir

\- Ouais parce que ta mère disparaît de notre chambre pour rester avec ton fiancé confessa Asmodée

\- Est-ce que les Lightwood sait ce qu'il s'est passé questionna Magnus

\- Elles te font peut-être la tronche mais au moins elles ne veulent pas te voir six pieds sous terres répondit Asmodée

Magnus soupira de soulagement, Asmodée lui expliqua son plan. Alec était content de voir les soins que Clary et Melati lui procure pour lui remonter le moral. Asmodée entra dans la chambre,

\- Clary, il y a Jace au téléphone, enfin qui était au téléphone vu que j'ai raccroché après qu'il est dis son nom avertis Asmodée

\- Papa râla Clary en se levant pour aller téléphoné à son petit copain

\- Asmodée, on ne fait pas cela au gens gronda Melati

\- Ce blondinet a des mauvais intentions envers ma fille alors je ne fais que l'empêcher d'ailleurs avant que ce pervers téléphone j'ai reçu un appel du traiteur signala Asmodée

\- Seigneur j'ai oubliée haleta Melati

Melati se leva et couru pour appeler le traiteur, Asmodée soupira longuement. Alec fronçât les sourcils en voyant le regard nerveux de son beau-père

\- Bon ben, tu veux venir avec moi dans mon bureau proposa Asmodée

\- Oui répondit Alec en sortant du lit de Clary

Ils marchaient dans le couloir quand Alec fut tiré sur le coté par Magnus,

\- Merci papa, je me charge du reste prévins Magnus en fermant la porte à clefs

\- Comme tu veux quant à moi je vais aller de ce pas allez m'enfermer à double tours dans mon bureau avant que les deux furies vint me tuer pour complicité commenta Asmodée

Alec était dans la chambre avec Magnus, il croisa les bras en dressant les oreilles. Il cracha sur lui,

\- Je suis désolé mais c'était la seule solution que j'avais pour t'expliquer ma version des faits Alexander s'excusa Magnus

\- Tu l'as embrassé devant moi, il flirtait avec toi et tu te laissais faire sans soucier de moi accusa Alec

\- Je suis désolé ce qu'il s'est passé mais il m'a surpris en m'embrassant comme ça quand je repris mes esprits, je l'ai repoussé en lui criant dessus mais tu étais déjà là et tu ne m'as pas laissé te le dire la vérité expliqua Magnus

\- Tu m'as fait mal plus que les coups que Valentin me donnait Magnus, jamais je te pardonnerai pour ça de toi. Tu m'as trahi sanglota Alec en abaissant ses oreilles

\- Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonne mon amour, si tu me demande d'être à genoux à tes pieds alors je le ferai s'exclama Magnus

Il se mit à genoux devant lui, Magnus pleura silencieusement devant lui.

\- Dis le moi je ferai ce que tu veux mais ne me quitte pas supplia Magnus en l'enlaçant par la taille

Alec se mit à genoux et l'embrassa sur tout le visage avant de l'embrasser passionnément, Magnus répondit à son baiser. Il lui dévora ses lèvres qui lui ont tant manqué, le Neko gémis de plaisir. Magnus agrippa ses fesses et le porta directement sur le lit pour l'allonger,

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mais plus jamais tu n'embrasseras quelqu'un d'autre que moi sinon tu ne me verras plus jamais menaça Alec

\- Plus jamais juré mon amour, je m'en veux terriblement. C'était dur de vivre sous le même toit que toi et que je ne pouvais pas te serrer dans mes bras avec tes deux chiens de gardes s'exclama Magnus

Alec riait avant de le tirer à nouveau sur lui, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il brisa le baiser,

\- Je veux l'effacer suggéra Alec

\- Quoi donc demanda Magnus

\- Je veux effacer les traces de ses mains sur toi suggéra Alec

Magnus le tira sur lui, il l'embrassa chastement.

\- Alors efface-le, en le remplaçant avec les tiens décréta Magnus

Alec l'embrassa de nouveau et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il lui fit des suçons sur lui. Il déchira sa chemise en grand ce qui fit sauter les boutons, il plaça ses lèvres sur son torse en déposant des baiser humide. Magnus gronda de plaisir, l'hybride dégrafa son pantalon pour glisser sa queue sur le membre excité de Magnus pour l'enrouler en commençant à le masturber.

\- Alexander putain cria Magnus de plaisir

Alec reprit ses caresses sur le torse de Magnus tout en le masturbant avec sa queue, son fiancé agrippa la tête du lit avec force. Alec se redressa en surplombant Magnus en se mettant à califourchon sur lui sans arrêter la masturbation,

\- Tu es à moi seul murmura Alec possessivité

Magnus jouit dans son pantalon en poussant un râle de jouissance, Alec fit ressortir son appendice poilu de son pantalon en l'agitant dans l'air. Il le regarda en se léchant les lèvres, il ronronna dans son cou. Il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, quand ils entendirent des coups à la porte.

\- MAGNUS BANE, OUVRE CETTE PORTE AVANT QUE JE LA DEFONCE menaça Clary

\- Tiens Clary est là constata Magnus

Alec ria avant de se lever de lui, Magnus se leva à son tour. Il ouvrit la porte pour laisser sa sœur entrée dans la chambre en furie,

\- Après que tu lui ait fais mal tu ose coucher avec lui en profitant de sa faiblesse cria Clary

\- On n'a pas couché ensemble réfuta Magnus

Clary regarda la tenue de son frère et la tenue d'Alec, elle comprit que la situation. Elle s'approcha de son frère en le pointant du doigt,

\- Refais ce coup- envers lui Magnus et je te jure que cette fois-ci je dis tout au Ligtwood avertis Clary

\- Compris répondit Magnus

Après cet incident Magnus et Alec avaient décidé d'aller dans un autre magasin pour choisir leur costume en demandant à Imasu remboursement pour la mère de Magnus et des menaces de la part de la mère d'Alec qui a eu vent de l'histoire, Robert avait user de son pouvoir de commissaire pour faire accuser Imasu de trafiques de drogue et d'être un immigré ce qui le fit expulser de l'état. A la veille de leur mariage Alec et Magnus se câlinaient dans leur chambre en s'embrassant,

\- Et dire que demain tu t'appelleras Lightwood-Bane susurra Magnus

\- Pour toujours renchérit Alec

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Melati, Maryse avec Izzy et Clary, Maryse frappa dans sa main.

\- Allez embrassez-vous une dernière fois ordonna Maryse

\- Mais pourquoi cela questionna Magnus

\- Parce que demain c'est votre mariage commença Izzy

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous voir avant demain à l'autel renchérit Clary

\- Donc Alec va dormi chez les Lightwood et toi tu reste ici, pour le bien de la tradition Clary et Izzy vont dormir avec vous au cas où signala Melati

\- Comme si j'allais prendre une échelle et le mettre sous la fenêtre d'Alec pour rester avec lui ironisa Magnus

Sa mère haussa un sourcil ce qui le fit soupirer, ils s'embrassaient une dernière fois avant d'être séparé par les femmes de leurs famille. Magnus soupira longuement quand il prit son téléphone pour envoyer un message pour Alec, Clary lui subtilisale téléphone ce qui le fit marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. Le lendemain Alec était stressé dans sa chambre après s'être habillé, il agitât sa queue dans tout les sens. Jace entra dans sa chambre,

\- Ça va mec, on dirait que tu vas faire hyperventilation remarqua Jace

\- C'est à peu prés cela répondit Alec d'une voix aiguë

Il lui tapota l'épaule pour le faire détendre, ils descendirent en bas où tout les Lightwood était réunis. Maryse arrangea son nœud de papillon, elle passa sa main pour lisser le costume de son mariage.

\- Tu n'avais que trois ans la dernière fois que je t'ai vu et maintenant je te retrouve en homme qui est sur le point de se marier renifla Maryse

\- Maman articula le Neko le cœur gros

\- On y va pour ne pas qu'on rate ton mariage sourit Maryse en essuyant ses larmes

Ils se dirigeaient tous à l'église, Alec s'avança à l'autel accompagné de ses parents. Il vit Magnus qui lui sourit devant l'autel, il le rejoignit en le tenant par la main. Le prêtre commença son office avant de se tourner vers Magnus,

\- Je vous prie de dire vos vœux commenta le prêtre

\- Alexander, avant que je te rencontre je venais de me faire briser le cœur j'étais devenu une loque. Et puis on m'a botté le train pour que je reprenne le poil de la bête et on ma conseillé d'adopter un hybride, je suis parti à ce refuge et je t'ai trouvé toi qui as vécu l'horreur avec un monstre. A ce moment-là je me suis promis de te donner tout le bonheur du monde et aujourd'hui je le fais encore en t'épousant dévoila Magnus

\- Alexander c'est à vous commenta le prêtre

\- J'avais à peine trois ans qu'on m'a arraché à ma famille, j'ai été battue durant presque toute ma vie et insulté. Je voulais mourir pour en finir avec cette vie de souffrance, et puis tu m'as trouvé et adopté. Tu m'as donné de l'affection, la joie, l'amour en somme tu m'as donné le bonheur, tu es devenue mon soleil celui qui as balayé les ténèbres qu'était mon passé. Tu m'as donné une famille et une identité aujourd'hui j'accepte de t'épouser et de d'avoir des enfants avec toi pour toujours, confessa Alec

Le prêtre demanda dans la salle s'il y a quelqu'un qui voulait interrompre le mariage, puis il demanda les alliances. Clary donna l'alliance à Magnus pour qu'il le passe à Alec, le Neko fit pareil avec Magnus.

\- A présent je vous déclare marier, vous pouvez vous embrasser maintenant déclara le prêtre

\- Viens me donner un baiser mon chaton gloussa Magnus

Alec embrassa Magnus passionnément sous les applaudissements de leurs familles, ils sortirent en riant sous une pluie de riz et de pétales.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la réception et le cadeau de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Louserie : Malheureusement les chaleurs d'Alec sera dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 23, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 23**_

Le couple arrivait dans la salle de réception et fut émerveillé par les décorations, comme ils ont voulus le thème d'Alice au pays des merveilles furent respecté.

\- C'est magnifique s'extasiât Alec en agitant ses oreilles

\- C'est vraiment parfait renchérit Magnus une main derrière le dos de son mari

Ils allèrent saluer les invités, chacun leur souhaita des félicitations et plein de bonheur. Izzy habillé d'une longue robe couleur bleu pastel vint les voir,

\- Alors les tourtereaux, ça va demanda Izzy

\- Tout va pour le mieux, la déco est réussi comme nous l'avons souhaité répondit Alec

\- Je suis contente qu'il te plaise sourit Izzy

Alec lui rendit son sourire, ils entendirent Jace sur l'estrade en parlant dans le micro.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis le témoin du marié. Je tiens à dire Magnus et Alec mes sincères félicitation pour votre mariage, votre vœux m'a beaucoup ému et aussi Magnus je te confie mon frère alors prends-soin de lui car il le mérite annonça Jace

Puis il fut le tour de la bande avant d'arriver aux parents,

\- Magnus, mon fils je suis fière de toi. Tu as rencontré une personne formidable comme Alec, j'espère être grand-mère très prochainement annonça Melati

Le couple marié rougissait à vue d'œil sous les rires de tout le monde,

\- Fils, je suis fier de toi, tu suis vraiment mes traces comme moi tu as rencontre ton âme sœur et c'est tout ce que je dois dire annonça Asmodée

Puis fut le tour des parents d'Alec

\- Quand tu es arrivé la première fois, j'avais ce sentiment que j'avais cru perdu quand tu as été enlevé. Au fur à mesure de notre rencontre ce sentiment grandissais et jusqu'à que je découvre que tu étais mon fils aîné, j'étais comblée quand tu m'as appelée maman depuis ton retour. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir laissée ce jour-là dans le jardin, pour moi tu étais en sécurité mais j'avais tord. Aujourd'hui c'est ton mariage, surtout avec l'homme qui t'a donné une nouvelle vie et …sanglota Maryse

Robert prit sa femme dans ses bras pour le confier à Jace, il prit le micro.

\- Félicitation à Magnus et Alec pour votre mariage, je suis un père comblé de savoir que mon fils est heureux aujourd'hui. En plus je suis flic et je sais comment chasser des mauvais maris et d'autre choses et aussi revoir mes armes annonça Robert

Alec rougit alors que Magnus se faisait tout petit, tout le monde autour d'eux rigolait devant le discours de Robert. Simon remit la musique comme ils n'avaient pas trouvé de DJ alors ils ont demandé à celui ci de faire la musique, Magnus mangea son repas quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Excuse-moi il faut que je réponde à ce coup de fils s'excusa Magnus

\- D'accord, dépêche-toi parce que nous devons ouvrir le bal souffla Alec

Magnus hocha la tête et alla dehors pour parler au téléphone, Maryse s'approcha d'Alec.

\- Tout va bien demanda Maryse en voyant Magnus partir dehors

\- Il a reçus un coup de fil important répondit Alec

Maryse resta prés de lui le temps que Magnus arrive, celui-ci arriva au moment que Simon prévins la danse du couple.

\- M'accorde-tu cette danse Monsieur Lightwood-Bane demanda Magnus en lui tendant sa main

\- Avec joie Monsieur Lightwood-Bane répondit Alec en la prenant

Ils allaient sur la piste de danse où la chanson d'Evanescence résonnait dans la salle, Alec posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus.

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de tout le monde, ils étaient enfermés dans leur bulle.

\- Pourrais-je danser avec mon fils proposa Melati

\- Bien sûr accorda Alec en s'écartant

\- Je viens au bon moment pour danser avec mon fils sourit Maryse en arrivant

Alec riait avant de danser avec sa mère,

\- Je me souviens quand tu avais un an, tu dansais sur mes pieds en riant racontât Maryse

\- Ah bon surpris Alec

\- Tu avais dit que un jour tu voulais m'épouser car tu m'aimais très fort souvient Maryse

\- Je t'aime toujours maman, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu que tu m'aies laissée dehors pour aller t'occuper Izzy. Au contraire le fautif c'est Valentin qui m'arraché à vous apaisa Alec

\- Et c'est Magnus qui t'a rendu à nous renchérit Maryse

Alec sourit et continua de danser avec sa mère avant d'échanger pour danser avec sa belle-mère, Melati le félicita en l'embrassant sur la joue. Alec retourna dans les bras de Magnus,

\- J'ai hâte de notre nuit de noces sourit Magnus suggestivement

\- C'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas touché pendant ses deux derniers semaines, conclu Alec

\- Je voulais que ce sois merveilleux pour tout les deux susurra Magnus d'un ton chaud

Le Neko frémit sous le ton chaud de son mari, Magnus sourit devant ses rougissements. Ils retournaient à leur table,

\- Dios, votre mariage est très réussis déclara Raphaël accompagné de Lily

\- Oui, en plus Alec tu es très beau dans ton costume complimenta Lily en agitant sa queue

\- Merci Lily remercia Alec

\- Alors vous deux, et votre mariage demanda Magnus

\- Amigos rougit Raphaël

\- On attend un peu sourit Lily

Magnus gloussa devant l'air de ses amis, tout la bande vint leur dit un petit mot sur eux. Izzy arriva un peu pompette,

\- Je pourrais danser avec mon beau-frère proposa Izzy en souriant

\- Avec plaisir sourit Magnus amusé

Ils allaient danser sous le regard bienveillant d'Alec, Clary invita à son tour l'autre hybride. Ils dansaient ensemble en riant, le couple retourna à leur place. Magnus reçut un autre coup de fils ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Mon amour, tu pourrais venir avec moi, je voudrais te faire rencontrer des personnes important dehors proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr accepta Alec

Ils allaient dehors en se tenant la main, Alec agitât ses oreilles nerveusement en voyant un couple assez âgé venir vers eux. Magnus serra la main de l'homme,

\- Je vous présente mon mari Alexander Lightwood –Bane présenta Magnus en mettant la main dans le dos d'Alec

\- Alors c'est lui réalisa la femme âgée

La femme prit le Neko dans ses bras en pleurant, il abaissa ses oreilles en serrant la femme sans comprendre de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Magnus, qui sont ses gens questionna Alec

\- Bébé, ces gens sont les parents d'Ithuriel présenta Magnus

Alec resta choqué devant les dires de Magnus, il se tourna vers les parents de son ami défunt. Les larmes lui monta aux yeux, il se mit à genoux devant eux.

\- Madame, monsieur, je suis désolé que je n'aie pas pu sauver votre fils. Il est mort dans mes bras mais il est mort avec le sourire aux lèvres, pardonnez-moi débita Alec en sanglotant

La femme le prit dans ses bras en l'essuyant ses larmes,

\- Tu n'a pas t'excuser, au contraire notre fils est mort avec le sourire aux lèvres parce que dans son malheur il s'est trouvé un ami qui l'a défendu. Votre mari nous a tout raconté, il nous a raconté comment vous avez failli mourir pour lui sauver la vie, je vous serai à jamais reconnaissante à vous réconforta la femme

\- Nous aimerions que vous et votre mari vous nous rendiez visite pour que nous vous montrions où il a été enterré proposa le père de son ami

Magnus hocha la tête en soutenant son mari,

\- Nous allons partir, merci de nous avoir permis de rencontrer le sauveur de notre fils remercia la mère

\- Ce n'est rien madame sourit Magnus

Le couple était sur le point de partir quand Alec les stoppa,

\- Attendez, Ithuriel avant de mourir avait dit qu'il voulait vous revoir une dernière fois et qu'il était désolé d'avoir dit qu'il vous détestait parce que vous l'avez punis pour ses devoirs d'école. Il m'a ensuite dis de vous dire que son rêve était de faire la médecine comme son père car il vous admirait et de rencontrer une femme comme sa mère sanglota Alec

La femme s'écoula dans les bras de son mari en pleurant alors que son mari pleurait aussi, Magnus le soutenait dans ses bras en le réconfortant.

\- Nous allons vous laisser souffla l'homme avec les yeux rouges

Le couple partit, Alec pleura toujours dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Merci mon amour remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, je sais que tu voulais les rencontrer pour que tu puisses faire ton deuil de ton ami réconforta Magnus

\- Mon deuil sera fini quand Valentin paiera tout ce qu'il a fait à Ithuriel renifla Alec

\- Il paiera promis Magnus

Alec l'embrassa de tout son amour, Magnus lui répondit à son baiser. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle avant de se regarder quelques minutes, ils s'embrassent à nouveau passionnément. Magnus rompit le baiser, il le regarda avec amour.

\- Et si on s'éclipsait, mon amour pour notre nuit de noce proposa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Je voudrais bien mais on doit couper le gâteau avant suggéra Alec en se reculant

Magnus soupira et suivis son mari à la salle de réception, il fit signe à Simon de dire à tout le monde pour le gâteau. Magnus et Alec coupaient le gâteau sous les applaudissements de tout le monde, Alec l'embrassa avec amour. Ils dansaient un peu avant de se retirer après avoir prévenu leurs familles,

\- Amusez-vous bien taquina Izzy en clin d'œil

\- Avec plaisir ma chérie sourit Magnus en répondant à son clin d'œil

Alec rougis devant la remarque d'Izzy, Magnus l'emmena dans la voiture sous les pétales de fleurs et de graines de riz de tout le monde. Ils se dirigèrent vers un hôtel,

\- Nos parents ont réservé une chambre pour nous à l'hôtel répondit Magnus à sa question muette

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, le Neko regarda l'intérieur de la chambre qui était décoré romantiquement pour eux. Des pétales de roses étaient en forme de cœur sur le lit, il y avait du champagne dans un seau de glace avec deux flûtes sur la table basse. Magnus vint derrière lui en l'enlaçant,

\- Alors comment tu trouve la chambre questionna Magnus

\- Il est magnifique répondit Alec

Le Neko se retourna vers son mari, il lui caressa la joue tendrement.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de reculer vers le lit, ils basculèrent sur le lit. Alec enleva la veste de Magnus alors que celui-ci déboutonnai sa chemise, il dévia ses baisers dans le cou de son chaton. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière pour exposer son cou encore plus sous les baisers de Magnus, l'asiatique descendis ses lèvres sur son torse après l'avoir enlevé sa chemise. Il lui mordilla les tétons ce qui le fit miauler Alec de plaisir, il descendit encore plus bas en laissant un sillons de salive sur son torse. Il enleva son pantalon avant de l'admirer nu sur le lit entouré de pétales de roses,

Tu es un véritable chef-œuvre que je voudrais immortaliser ce moment pour toujours murmura Magnus

Alec frémit devant le murmure de Magnus, celui-ci descendit vers son membre dressé qu'il taquina en soufflant dessus. L'hybride se tortillait de plaisir, son mari le prit en bouche pour le suçoté comme une friandise. Il fit des mouvements de va et viens dessus, le Neko se cambra de plaisir et agrippa les draps sous les caresses buccales de son amant. Magnus relâcha son sexe et revint l'embrasser sous ses gémissements de protestations, il fit glisser un doigt sur les lèvres d'Alec qui le prit pour l'humidifier. Le demi félin prit son doigt pour le suçoter sous le regard gourmand de Magnus, il retira son doigt de la bouche pour le faire entrer dans l'intimité d'Alec. Alec gémit de plaisir sous le doigter de Magnus, celui-ci rajouta deux autres en lui. Ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir sous le regard avide de Magnus qui le regardait prendre du plaisir, il miaula de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches sur les doigts de son amant. Magnus retira ses doigts de lui sous ses protestations, il se déshabillât pour se présenté devant l'entrée d'Alec. Il regarda dans le tiroir pour trouver du lubrifiant,

\- Ils ont pensé à tout constata Magnus en se mettant du lubrifiant

Alec sourit, Magnus lui écarta les jambes pour se présenté à nouveau devant son entrée. Il allait le pénétré quand Alec le stoppa en se redressant,

\- Non pas comme ça souffla Alec

\- Alors que veux-tu demanda Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

Alec se retourna sur le ventre pour se mettre à quatre pattes, il leva sa queue en l'air pour présenter son intimité. Magnus caressa sa croupe ce qui le ronronner de plaisir,

\- Tu veux comme ça questionna Magnus

\- Oui gémis Alec sous les caresses de Magnus

Il le pénétra ce qui le fit couiner de douleur et de plaisir, Magnus attendit quelque minute pour qu'il s'habitue à lui avant de se mettre à bouger. Alec couina de plaisir sous les coups de son amant, Magnus ondula des hanches. Il entendit le cri de son mari quand il frappa un point précis ce qui le fit sourire avant de le frappait à nouveau pour le faire hurler, Alec hurla de plaisir en sentant son amant martelé sa perle de plaisir. Il s'abaissât ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses bras, sa queue s'agita sous le plaisir que Magnus attrapa pour le caresser le bout de sa queue. Il commença à pleurnicher sous le plaisir, Magnus comprit que le bout de sa queue était une zone érogène. Il continua son traitement en ondulant ses hanches, le Neko n'en pouvait plus se déversa sur les draps dans un miaulement de jouissance. Magnus vint quelque minute après se déversant en lui, il s'effondra sur lui. Alec ronronna de plaisir en sentant le souffle de son mari sur son cou, Magnus se retira ce qui le fit grimace avant de lui embrasser l'omoplate. Il vit que celui-ci tremblait encore de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, il essuya ses larmes.

\- Je t'aime mon amour confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Magnus bascula sur le lit, Alec vint se blottir prés de lui en somnolant. L'asiatique retira certain pétales de roses de ses cheveux, il vit que celui-ci s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'endormir a son tour dans ses Neko se réveilla en ronronnant de plaisir en sentant la chaleur de son mari prés de lui. Magnus dormait encore, ses cheveux était retombé sur son visage dans la chaleur du moment d'hier soir, Alec l'admira avant de descendre son regard sur l'entre-jambe en repos de son époux caché par le drap. Il souleva le drap avec sa queue pour l'enrouler autour de du sexe qui devint dur, Alec se leva légèrement pour se doigter lui-même. Magnus gémissait dans son sommeil, le Neko attrapa le lubrifiant pour en mettre sur le sexe de son mari avant de le chevaucher. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en s'abaissant dessus jusqu'à la garde, il miaula avant de bouger les hanches. Magnus se réveilla en voyant son amant bouger sur ses hanches sur lui ,la tête rejetait en arrière sous le plaisir, il donna un coup de hanche qui le fit couiner de plaisir. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches en lui donnant des coups qui le faisaient crier de plaisir, il alla stimuler le bout de la queue de son Neko d'une main et l'autre masturba son sexe qui commençait à hurler de plaisir sous le plaisir intense qu'il recevait. Dans la chambre seul les claquements de peau et des gémissements de plaisirs résonnaient dans la pièce, Alec se déversa sur le torse de Magnus alors que celui-ci vint après quelques coups en lui. L'hybride s'effondra sur lui en essouffler et en sueur, Magnus lui caressa ses cheveux humides.

\- Tu sais que tu es un petit chat coquin susurra Magnus

Alec gloussa sous la remarque de Magnus, il se releva malgré que le sexe de Magnus fût toujours en lui.

\- Tu veux encore me chevaucher petit coquin souffla Magnus

\- C'est notre journée à tout les deux non répondit Alec en commençant bouger ses hanches

\- Tu ne serais pas en chaleur par hasard gémit Magnus en rejetant sa tête en arrière

\- Non, je veux juste profitai de toi avant de rentrer miaula Alec sous le plaisir

Ils firent à nouveau l'amour, ils passent toute la matinée à faire l'amour dans le lit. Alec était à moitié sur Magnus qui lui caressait le dos,

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit combien de temps durent tes chaleurs remarqua Magnus en le regardant

\- Je ne sais plus combien de temps durent mes chaleurs, à chaque fois que les avais,Valentin me donnait des pilules qui me faisaient hyper mal. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils durent plusieurs jours expliqua Alec

\- Comment tu sais que tu es en chaleur questionna Magnus

\- Quand ça commence, tout mon corps est brûlant à l'intérieur comme un brasier. Je deviens excité tout de suite expliqua Alec

Magnus lui caressa toujours le dos,

\- J'ai hâte que tu sois en chaleur espéra Magnus

Alec rougit violement sous le rire de Magnus, il l'embrassa passionnément.

\- J'espère qu'ils viendront quand nous partirons en lune de miel chuchota Magnus

\- Je risque de tomber enceinte de toi, tu le sais sourit Alec

Magnus fit un sourire béat en imaginant Alec portant leur enfant,

\- Tu penses à quoi questionna Alec en sachant la réponse

\- Enceinte de notre enfant soupira Magnus béat

Alec lâcha un petit sourire, il l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer pour préparer nos valises pour notre lune de miel proposa Magnus

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit où est ce que tu m'emmène questionna Alec

\- Je te l'ai dit que je t'emmène dans un pays exotique répondit Magnus

\- Allez dis-moi c'est où demanda Alec impatient

\- Tu devras attendre mon petit chat ricana Magnus

\- Dis le moi ou sinon menaça Alec

\- Sinon quoi, je n'ai pas peur de tes menace mon chéri sourit Magnus

\- Tu l'auras voulue mon amour sourit Alec une idée derrière la tête

Alec se leva en exposant son corps à Magnus qui le matait sans honte, il allait prendre le champagne et le déboucha pour verser dans le verre. Il se tourna vers Magnus qui s'était redressé pour le regarder,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce que tu compte faire questionna Magnus

Le Neko ne lui répondit pas mais sourit à la place et verser le champagne sur le corps, Magnus écarquilla les yeux en le voyant faire cela.

\- Oups, je crois que je devrais aller me nettoyer sous la douche avant que ça sèche suggéra l'hybride

\- Je peux te nettoyer si tu veux proposa Magnus en se mettant à quatre pattes sur le lit

Alec pencha la tête sur le coté en bougeant ses oreilles en faisant mine de réfléchir,

\- Hum non, tu es puni avoua Alec en se retournant

\- Quoi s'écria Magnus surpris

\- Oui, je te l'avais bien dit, bon excuse –moi mais je vais aller me nettoyer de tout ce champagne qui me colle à la peau sourit Alec en prenant une goutte de champagne pour le mettre dans sa bouche

\- Alexander gémit Magnus excité par ce geste

Alec sourit mutine avant de se retourner pour aller dans la salle de bain, il se retourna à moitié pour regarder son mari qui avait les yeux de plus doré sous l'effet de la luxure.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt de venir si tu ne veux pas que je t'attache au lit menaça Alec d'une voix coquine

Il entra dans la salle de bain sans referme la porte, il actionna la douche et gémissait sous l'eau chaude. Il frotta ses cheveux pour les laver, il sentit des mains le caresser de part en part avec des lèvres ce qui le fit sourire. Il sourit encore plus en sentant l'excitation de son mari,

\- Je croyais que de t'avoir dit de ne pas venir grommela Alec faussement

Magnus le retourna sec et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes durement, Alec gémit de plaisir durant le baiser. Magnus prit l'eau comme lubrifiant pour le doigter avant de le retourner pour le prendre, Alec mit ses mains contre la paroi en rejetant sa tête en arrière sous les assauts de son amant. Magnus ondula ses hanches en lui avant de le retournait pour le porter en le plaquant contre la paroi de la douche, Alec cria de plaisir en joignant ses jambes contre les fesses de Magnus. Il se déversa sur Magnus que l'eau nettoya alors que son amant se déverse en lui dans un râle de jouissance. Il déposa Alec par terre, il prit le savon pour le nettoyer sensuellement. Il ronronna de plaisir devant les attentions de son mari,

\- Je t'aime ronronna Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon petit chat répondit Magnus

Ils prirent leur douche et s'habillèrent avec des vêtements que l'hôtel avait emmenés pour eux, ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils rentrèrent chez les parents de Magnus, Melati vint les accueillir.

\- Je suis content de vous voir tout les deux sourit Melati

\- Où est Clary et papa questionna Magnus en s'asseyant sur la chaise

\- Ton père est dans le bureau et Clary est chez les Lightwood répondit Melati

\- On devrait aller voir les Lightwood suggéra Magnus d'une lueur protectrices dans les yeux

Alec sourit avant de se rendre chez ses parents, Maryse les embrassa tout les deux. Izzy sauta dans les bras de son frère,

\- Alors la nuit de noce demanda Izzy suggestives

\- Izzy rougit Alec

\- Ma belle, c'est quelque chose de privé gloussa Magnus

\- Oh allez quoi supplia Izzy en agitant sa queue

\- Pas question, je ne dirai rien réfuta Alec en allant dans un coin

Izzy fit la moue boudeuse avant de sourire narquoise en regardant Alec,

\- Au moins je sais que vous l'avez fait plusieurs fois vu que ton cou est criblé de suçons se moqua Izzy

Il rougit en plaquant ses mains sur son cou alors que Magnus était amusé, Clary descendit de l'escalier pour aller les serrer dans ses bras.

\- Comment vous allez tout les deux demanda Clary

\- Tout va bien et toi, j'espère que blondinet te t'as rien fais de mal suggéra Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Clary

\- Même si ça ne fait que 24 heures que je suis marié, je resterai ton grand-frère avoua Magnus

\- Je sais sourit Clary en fouettant sa queue

Clary vint serrait son meilleur ami dans ses bras, Alec frotta sa joue contre celle de Clary,

\- Alors quand est ce que vous partez en voyage de noces questionna Maryse

\- Vers la fin de la semaine, le temps qu'on prépare notre valise répondit Magnus

\- Où vous aller d'ailleurs questionna Izzy

Alec tendit son oreille vers la réponse de Magnus pour le pays où ils partiront pour la lune de miel, celui-ci intelligent se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Izzy. Izzy bougea tout ses membres de chat sous l'excitation de la nouvelle,

\- Vous avez de la chance, je voudrais bien y aller moi souffla Izzy

\- Malheureusement ce n'est réservé que pour nous deux Alec révéla Magnus

\- Izzy, c'est où questionna Alec

\- Tu le découvriras bientôt répondit Izzy

Alec souffla de dépit et se tourna vers son seule alliée, Clary lui sourit.

\- Désolé mon chaton mais j'ai jurée de ne rien dire à Magnus dévoila Clary penaud

Les épaules du Neko s'affaissèrent de dépit, Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Dans le pays où je t'emmène c'est très coloré chuchota Magnus à son oreille

Il réfléchit sur le deuxième indice, il soupira de fatigue en essayant de trouver la réponse. Pendant la semaine avant leur voyage de noces, il essaya de découvrir le pays en demandant à ses beaux-parents qui lui avait juré à Magnus de rien dire. Il avait supplié Magnus,qui lui avait encore rien étaient dans un Jet-privé. Alec qui était assis dans le fauteuil regardait le paysage d'en bas,

\- C'est fantastique n'est ce pas observa Magnus

\- C'est vrai je ne me lasse pas de la vue alors où on va, tu peux me le dire maintenant souffla Alec impatient

Magnus l'embrassa chastement avant de sourire,

\- Tu verras sourit Magnus en allant dans la cabine de la chambre

Alec soupira longuement et continua de regarder en bas, ils atterrissaient quand il sortit de l'avion,il resta bouche-bébé devant l'aéroport,

\- Où est ce que nous somme demanda Alec en voyant plusieurs couleur des bâtiments

\- Bienvenus en Jakarta, le pays natal de ma mère accueille Magnus

\- Alors nous sommes en Indonésie s'étonna Alec en agitant ses oreilles

\- Oui, d'ailleurs tu vas beaucoup aimer notre maison de vacances sourit Magnus en mettant leur bagages dans une voiture

Ils s'y rendirent en voiture, le Neko s'extasiât devant les paysages qui défilaient devant lui. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une maison assez éloigné de la ville, celle-ci était au bord de la plage. La maison était simple et modeste, Alec s'émerveillait devant la structure de la maison qui comme à l'extérieur resté simple sans babiole de luxe vu de l'extérieur. Magnus vint prés d'Alec le portant comme une mariée ce qui le fit rire,

\- Mais qu'est que tu fais riait Alec

\- Je respecte la tradition de porter sa moitié dans la maison répondit Magnus

Il le déposa dans le salon, Alec rabatta ses oreilles devant tant de beauté et de couleur.

\- Bienvenu au paradis mon amour, accueilli Magnus en l'enlaçant par derrière

\- La maison est à qui questionna Alec

\- A mes grands-parents qui nous l'on prêté pour notre lune de miel répondit Magnus

\- Donc c'est à tes grands-parents répéta Alec

\- Oui, la maison appartient à mon grand-père qui fut légué par sa famille comme héritage et ils viennent assez souvent pour les vacances quand ils peuvent expliqua Magnus

Alec vit des cadre de photos sur un mur, il reconnu Magnus enfant habillé dans les habits traditionnelle de l'Indonésie avec une Clary habillée de la même manière.

\- Vous venez en vacances ici constata Alec

\- Oui, on venait visiter le pays moi et biscuit d'ailleurs biscuit adore l'art du pays et sa culture avoua Magnus

\- Et toi demanda Alec

\- Moi j'aimais plutôt la mode et sa cuisine répondit Magnus

Magnus le fit visiter la maison,

\- Comment ça se fait que la maison soit si bien entretenu questionna Alec

\- C'est parce que il y a des gens qui vint les nettoyer comme ils sont payé par mon grand père expliqua Magnus

Alec sortit de la maison pour aller sur la plage, comme ils faisaient presque nuit dû au décalage horaire. Alec se déshabillait devant Magnus pour se rendre dans la mer,

\- Alexander appela Magnus

\- J'ai envie d'un bain de minuit, tu n'as pas envie demanda Alec en le regardant taquin

\- Je t'ai rendu complètement pervers, au lieu que j'ai un chaton timide voilà que je me retrouve avec un chat coquin déclara Magnus en se déshabillant

\- Tu n'as pas content commenta Alec dans l'eau

Magnus entra dans la mer pour le rejoindre avant de l'embrasser passionnément,

\- Au contraire j'adore susurra Magnus

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils firent l'amour dans la mer sous les étoiles, ils passèrent une agréable lune de miel en visitant la ville et à passer du temps ensemble avant de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le diplôme et les chaleurs d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Louserie : Voilà le chapitre que tu as attendais peut-être que je mettrai un chapitre sur ses chaleurs.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une bêta et si intéressé envoyez moi un Pm**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 24, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 24**_

Alec se réveilla en s'étirant, il vit que son mari n'est pas à coté de lui. Ils étaient de retour à los Angeles après avoir passé deux mois en Indonésie pour leur lune de miel, ils avaient repris leurs activités initiales Magnus du club et Alec ses cours. Avec les cours que Jessamine lui avait donné celui-ci avait bien vite rattrapé son retard, il se leva et rejoignis son époux dans la cuisine. Magnus était en train de boire son café, il l'embrassa chastement

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon chéri salua Alec à son tour

\- Ton petit déjeuner est dans le four et il faut que tu te prépare parce que Jessamine va bientôt arriver pour te donner des cours prévins Magnus

\- Je sais répondit Alec

Magnus sirota son café en souriant,

\- Il y a aussi Cat qui devrait passer pour t'apporter des nouveaux livres sur la médecine signala Magnus

\- C'est super, j'ai tout lu ce qu'elle m'avait apporté renchérit Alec en mangeant son petit déjeuner

\- Je suis pressé de te voir en tenue d'infirmier rêva Magnus d'un ton chaude

\- Magnus rougit Alec

Magnus ricana et l'embrassa langoureusement,

\- Désolé mon chéri mais tu sais que c'est un fantasme très populaire pour tout le monde dévoila Magnus

\- Catarina va me tuer si tu me fais l'amour à l'hôpital quand j'irai travailler avertis Alec

\- Elle va plutôt me tuer parce qu'elle sait que tu ne peux pas me résister rectifia Magnus

Alec lui rendit son sourire, il mit ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu ne pourras pas me faire l'amour dans l'hôpital mais je ferai en sorte que tu puisses me faire l'amour dans ma tenue d'infirmier susurra Alec

\- Oh quelle petit chat coquin que nous avons là susurra Magnus

\- C'est toi qui m'as rendu comme ça à force de me faire l'amour répliqua Alec

\- Pour ma part je suis devenu accro à ton corps se défendit Magnus

Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en riant, Magnus mit son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour, ils rompirent le baiser quand ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonner.

\- Je pense que ton prof est arrivé conclu Magnus

\- Je vais aller cherché mes affaires de cours souffla Alec

Magnus lui tapa les fesses ce qui le fit rire, il se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir sur Catarina habillée en infirmière.

\- Oh ma chérie, tu es venue me rendre visite salua Magnus

\- Je suis venue apporter des livres de médecine pour Alec et en même temps si je pouvais le renseigner sur deux ou trois petites choses expliqua Catarina en entrant dans le loft

\- Comme tu veux mais il faudra que tu te dépêche, son professeur sera bientôt là souffla Magnus en refermant la porte

Alec sortit de la chambre avec des livres de cours de collège, il bougea ses oreilles en voyant Catarina avec les livres sur médecines.

\- Coucou Alec, je t'ai emmenée d'autres livres pour que tu les lises en attendant la prochaine que je t'enseigne vu que ton professeur va bientôt arriver décréta Catarina

\- C'est cool s'exclama Alec de joie

Il prit les livres en les regardant à l'intérieur, sa queue s'agita sous l'excitation d'avoir les livres dans les mains. Catarina et Magnus sourirent

\- J'ai hâte que tu deviens infirmier pour que je te prenne comme stagiaire décréta Catarina

Alec leva la tête et la regarda avec étonnement.

\- Tu pourrais faire cela demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr, j'ai eu beaucoup de stagiaire qui fut sous mon aile raconta Catarina

\- J'aimerai bien que tu sois mon mentor proposa Alec

Catarina mit la main sur son cœur, et alla serrer Alec dans ses bras pour le remercier. Magnus sourirai devant l'émotion de son amie,

\- J'accepte d'être ton mentor renifla Catarina

Alec lui frotta la joue avant de la relâcher, la porte d'entrée alla ouvrir sur le professeur d'Alec.

\- Alexander, ton professeur est arrivé informa Magnus

\- Bon moi, il faut que je me sauve constata l'infirmière

\- On se retrouve salua Magnus

\- Oui aller, je passerai la prochaine pour te renseigner sur certain choses que tu ne comprends pas prévins Catarina

\- D'accord sourit Alec en prenant ses affaires d'école

Catarina s'en alla, le professeur d'Alec s'installa sur la table en attendant Alec.

\- J'ai oublié de vous féliciter pour votre mariage, je n'ai pas pu venir souhaita Jessamine

\- Ce n'est rien mais merci quand même remercia Magnus

\- Bien Alexander, nous pouvons commencer demanda le professeur

\- Oui répondit Alec

Magnus les laissât travailler dans le salon pendant qu'il allait dans la chambre, au bout de deux heures de temps Alec entra dans la chambre.

\- Magnus, Jessamine veut te parler informa Alec

\- J'arrive répondit Magnus

Il se leva et partit voir le professeur de son mari qui rangeait ses affaires,

\- Alors demanda Magnus

Alexander a beaucoup progressé alors maintenant il faudra lui trouver un autre professeur pour compléter sa scolarité parce que à ce niveau je ne peux plus lui enseigner au delà annonça le professeur

\- D'après vous son niveau est de quoi questionna Magnus

\- Son niveau est de la première année du lycée expliqua le professeur

\- Donc il a pu rattraper sa scolarité conclu Magnus

\- Exact mais malheureusement je ne pourrais plus le suivre dans ses études à partir de là expliqua le professeur

\- D'accord, je verrai avec ses parents répondit Magnus

Le professeur les salua et souhaita Alec bonne chance pour ses études, Magnus referma la porte.

\- Qu'est que Jessamine sous entendait en disant bonne chance dans mes études questionna Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Elle voulait dire que ton niveau est celui du lycée et malheureusement elle ne peut plus te suivre expliqua Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Ce qui veut dire que si je continue comme ça, je pourrai avoir mon diplôme et commençait ma carrière en médecine conclu Alec

\- Exacte mais il faudra que tu passes beaucoup de test pour que tu as arrive à avoir ton diplôme en plus il faut t'inscrire à l'université pour que tu commence tes études en médecine expliqua Magnus

\- Je sais, mais tant que tu es à mes côtes. Je réussirai tout les épreuves que la vie me mettra sur mon chemin souffla Alec en mettant ses bras autour de son cou

Magnus l'embrassa de tout son soûl, Alec gémit de plaisir dans son baiser. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle,

\- Il faut que j'aille au club, tu veux venir avec moi proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr sourit Alec

Ils se préparent et allèrent au Pandémonium, tous les employés de Magnus les félicitèrent pour leur mariage.

\- Merci beaucoup les gars, mais le boulot ne va pas sefaire tout seul annonça Magnus

\- Oui patron répondit ses employés

Magnus et Alec montèrent dans son bureau, Magnus s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau pendant que le Neko s'installa dans le canapé pour lire les livres de médecine que Catarina avait emmené pour lui. Un employé rapporta des dossiers pour Magnus,

\- Patron, voilà les dossiers que vous avez demandés montra l'employé

\- Merci remercia Magnus en s'attaquant au dossier

L'employé ressortis du bureau, Alec regarda la pile de dossiers que Magnus devait traités.

\- Je croyais que ton père s'était occupé du club pendant que tu étais occupé par notre mariage observa Alec

\- Il s'est occupé du club en mon absence mais je dois revoir les dossiers qu'il a traités pour savoir ce qu'il a fait expliqua Magnus

\- Tu fais un genre de bilan dans les dossiers conclu Alec

\- Oui, quelle déduction mon amour. Je suis fasciné complimenta Magnus

\- C'est toi qui me l'appris sourit Alec

\- Je finis les dossiers et ensuite je m'occupe de toi proposa Magnus

\- A faire quoi questionna Alec curieux en bougeant ses oreilles

\- Mon bureau n'est pas encore baptisé commenta Magnus d'un ton suggestive

Alec rougit violemment devant le ton suggestif de son mari,

\- Pervers souffla Alec

\- Oh je suis pervers qui est accro à ton corps bébé informa Magnus en souriant mutine

Alec se cacha derrière le livre qu'il lisait ce qui fit rire Magnus, l'asiatique se concentra à nouveau sur ses dossiers. Après trois heures de temps à passer en revue les dossiers que son père avait traité en son absence Magnus releva la tête en se massant le cou, il tourna la tête pour voir son Neko de mari endormi dans le canapé. Il regarda l'heure qui avait passé largement le temps du repas, il se leva et vint prés de lui.

\- Mon amour réveille-toi souffla Magnus en le secouant doucement

Alec se réveilla en miaulant de sommeil, Magnus l'embrassa chastement.

\- On va rentrer à la maison suggéra Magnus

Il miaula de fatigue et le suivis jusqu'au Loft, Alec se dirigea vers la chambre pour s'endormir. Magnus commanda des pizzas pour leur repas du soir. Magnus regarda ses émissions quand Alec émergea de son sommeil,

\- Tu es réveillé constata Magnus

\- Je suis encore un peu fatigué souffla Alec en se blottissant prés de lui

\- Ta pizza est dans le four si tu as faim commenta Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

Le Neko ronronna sous ses caresses avant de se lever pour aller chercher son repas, il revint avec le carton de pizza.

\- J'ai téléphoné à tes parents pour ton professeur et ils t'enverront une nouvelle pour que tu puisses passer ton diplôme et ainsi commencer tes études de médecine révéla Magnus

\- C'est super s'exclama Alec en mangeant sa part de pizza

Le Neko l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Alec termina de manger son repas avant de regarder un film avec son mari, Magnus éteigne la télé et vit que Alec s'est endormis pendant le film. Il le prit dans ses bras, il le porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Il le déposa dans le lit, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit mon amour souhaita Magnus

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi bredouilla Alec endormi

Magnus ricana doucement avant de se coucher prés de lui, une semaine plus tard le nouveau professeur d'Alec leur rend visite.

\- Bonjour je suis Elodie Verlac, le nouveau professeur se présenta la jeune femme

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis Magnus Lightwood-Bane et voici mon mari Alexander Lightwood-Bane et aussi votre élève présenta Magnus

\- Est ce que nous pouvons commencez Alexander proposa la nouvelle prof

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

\- Je vais vous faire passer quelque test pour savoir où vous êtes au niveau de votre scolarité expliqua Elodie en lui donnant une copie

\- D'accord sourit Alec

\- Je vous laisse travailler souffla Magnus en allant dans la chambre

Après deux heures de temps d'étude Alec entra dans leur chambre,

\- Magnus, appela le Neko

\- J'arrive répondit Magnus

Magnus alla voir le professeur,

\- Alors demanda Magnus

\- L'ancienne professeur de votre mari a fait vraiment des miracles avec lui, il y a quelque lacunes qu'il faut combler mais l'ensemble ça peut le faire expliqua Elodie

\- Et combien de temps vous pensez que il pourra avoir son diplôme questionna Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps car ça dépends de sa motivation dans ses études mais je peux partir comme il est s'est qu'il va l'obtenir très rapidement répondit Elodie

\- Et pour vos honoraires demanda Magnus

\- Les parents de votre mari me paie mais ils m'ont dis de voir les jours de disponibilité avec vous répondit le professeur

Ils se coordonnèrent les jours pour les études d'Alec, Magnus entra dans la chambre il vit Alec endormi dans leur lit. Il l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Depuis une semaine tu es beaucoup fatigué remarqua Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Je ne sais pas mais je me sens fatigué comme si je n'avais pas dormi la veille répondit Alec

\- Tu veux que je prends rendez-vous chez le médecin proposa Magnus

\- Non, ça va aller. Je ne suis pas là mais juste fatigué c'est tout bailla Alec

\- Comme tu veux, endors toi conseilla Magnus

Il l'embrassa chastement et laissa son mari dormir tranquillement, il alla dans le salon. Quand la porte d'entrée sonna il alla ouvrir la porte sur la bande.

\- Faites moins de bruit il y a Alexander qui dort dans la chambre prévins Magnus

\- Il est malade questionna Catarina

\- Non, c'est juste qu'il est fatigué depuis une semaine déclara Magnus

Lily fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, elle se tourna vers Magnus.

\- Est-ce que il a eu ses chaleurs récemment questionna Lily

\- Non, pas encore pourquoi est ce que tu me demande cela demanda Magnus

\- Eh bien je sais que par expérience que les chaleurs chez les Neko, quand nous savons que nos chaleur arrive nous sommes beaucoup fatigué que nous tombons de sommeil pour un oui et un non. Il y a aussi l'appétit énuméra Lily

\- Il mangea plus que la moyenne que d'habitude constata Magnus

\- C'est ça, sa période de chaleur va bientôt arriver révéla Lily

\- Merci pour ce renseignement très précieux Lily remercia Magnus

\- Il y a pas de quoi sourit Lily

\- Donc si je comprends bien ton mari va être en chaleur très prochainement réalisa Ragnor

\- Je l'impression renchérit Magnus

Ragnor se mit à genoux pour commencer à prier, Catarina regarda son copain prier dans le salon de leur ami.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais demanda Catarina

\- Je prie dieu pour que leur enfant hérite du caractère d'Alec et non de celui de Magnus pria Ragnor

\- Qu'est qu'il a mon caractère renfrogna Magnus

\- T'as un caractère de merde en clair tu es emmerdeur de première insulta Ragnor

Les deux se chicana qui fut rejoint par Will et Raphaël, les filles et Jem soupirèrent de concert en voyant le quatuor se chicanaient. Alec sortit de la chambre en baillant, Magnus arrêta de se disputer avec ses trois amis et allait accueillir son mari

\- Tu es réveillé chéri conclut Magnus

\- Je me suis réveillé sous votre dispute à tous les quatre bailla Alec

\- Je suis désolé mon amour de t'avoir réveillé s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien sourit Alec les yeux encore fatigué

Ils rejoignirent la bande et commençaient à discuter, Catarina donna quelque leçon sur la médecine à Alec en répondant à ses questions. Quelque temps plus tard Alec était stressé de passer son diplôme après plusieurs semaines d'études que son professeur lui avait fait avant de l'inscrire à examen pour qu'il passe son diplôme, Magnus essaya de le détendre en l'embrassant.

\- Arrête de stressé ou je te prends tout de suite menaça Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Il faut que tu te calme mon cœur, tu as beaucoup étudié pour cela et je sais que tu la réussi mon amour rassura Magnus

\- Merci mon amour remercia Alec en frottant sa tête contre son torse

Magnus l'embrassa dans les cheveux et le serra dans ses bras,

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur,

\- Monsieur Lightwood appela son professeur

Alec se sépare de Magnus qui lui souffla un autre je t'aime, il suivit son professeur dans une salle avec d'autre élèves. Il recommença à stréssé quand il se pencha sur la copie, son médaillon toucha la table. Il le prit et l'ouvrit pour voir la photo de Magnus, son stress retomba très vite en regardant la photo. Il le referma et le serra contre son cœur,

\- Magnus murmura Alec

Il commença son examen et quand il termina sa copie, il sortit de la salle pour voir son mari l'attendre. Il sauta dans ses bras,

\- Tu as réussi questionna Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai fait tout mon possible pour que tu sois fière de moi sourit Alec en agitant sa queue

\- Je suis toujours fière de toi bébé avoua Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour, Alec brisa le baiser pour bailler. Magnus riait légèrement,

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison suggéra Magnus

\- Je commence à être fatiguer bailla Alec à nouveau

Ils se dirigeaient vers le loft, Alec s'était endormi dans la voiture. Magnus le porta dans leur chambre, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Repose-toi conseilla Magnus en le voyant se réveillé

Il se rendormit très vite, Magnus l'observa dormir avant de se leva pour aller regarder la télé. Quelques semaines plus tard Alec était stréssé quand Magnus signa la décharge que le facteur avait apporté avec leur courrier, Magnus lui donna son courrier. Il le prit en rabattant ses oreilles en arrière,

\- J'ai peur Magnus confia Alec en regardant l'enveloppe

\- Ouvre-le, qu'importe les résultats mon amour mais je te soutiendrai toujours rassura Magnus

Le Neko prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit le courrier, il lisait le papier avant de sauter dans les bras de son mari en l'embrassant fougueusement.

\- J'ai réussi, j'ai mon diplôme s'exclama Alec en agitant sa queue

\- C'est vrai, félicitation mon chéri félicita Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras pour le faire tourner sur place

Alec riait dans ses bras, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement . Alec rabattu ses oreilles en arrière avant d'éclater en sanglot,

\- Bébé qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Magnus confus

\- J'ai eu mon diplôme Magnus, une chose que tu m'as permis de faire sanglota Alec

\- Parce que je t'ai soutenu à fond mon amour et seul toi t'a permis de réussir apaisa Magnus

\- Je t'aime s'écria Alec en se jetant dans ses bras

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

Alec l'embrassa sur tout le visage avant de bailler, il rougit sous le rire de Magnus.

\- On appelle nos familles pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

Ils appelaient leurs familles pour annoncer le diplôme d'Alec,

\- Félicitation mon fils félicita Maryse

\- Merci maman remercia Alec ému

\- Nous sommes tellement fier de toi déclara Robert

Tout le monde lui adressa leur félicitation et d'autre encouragement, Alec était dans les bras de Magnus qui l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Maintenant prochaine étape les études de médecine annonça Magnus

Le Neko releva la tête et l'embrassa,

\- Ça fait un moment que tu ne m'as pas touché constata Alec

\- Tu étais souvent endormi, et puis comment voulais tu que je te fasse l'amour si tu t'endormes pendant qu'on le faisait commenta Magnus

Alec rougis à cela sous le regard souriant de Magnus,

\- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu rougis, tu es tellement adorable s'extasiât Magnus

Il rougit encore plus ce qui fit sourire davantage Magnus, l'hybride le frappa sur le torse légèrement. Son mari riait avant de l'embrasser, ils restaient blotti dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre toute la journée. Alec était blotti contre Magnus qui lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Chéri, demain je dois passer au club déclara Magnus

\- Tu veux que je viens proposa Alec

\- Non pas besoin que tu viens avec moi de plus je ne serais pas long au bureau réfuta Magnus

\- Comme tu voudras souffla Alec

Ils s'embrassaient chastement avant de s'endormir, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en sentant son corps totalement brûlant. Il miaula de plaisir en reniflant l'odeur de son mari sur le lit, il ronronna dans le lit. Il se leva à la recherche de son mari avant de se souvenir qu'il était absent, il gémit de frustration avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Il fouilla dans le panier de linge pour prendre un vêtement de Magnus, il s'allongea sur le lit avec la chemise qu'il avait pris avec lui pour avoir l'odeur de Magnus, il se masturba en ayant le nez collé dans la chemise. Magnus entra dans le loft,

\- Chaton, je suis rentré signala Magnus en refermant la porte

Il entendit un miaulement de plaisir provenir de la chambre, il fronça les sourcils et alla dans la chambre pour voir son mari. Il plissa les yeux en voyant son Neko de mari les yeux fermé en se masturbant en reniflant sa chemise, il se lécha les lèvres.

\- Bébé appela Magnus en se déshabillant

\- Magnus, je crois que mes chaleur sont arrivé miaula Alec les joue rouges

\- Combien de fois t'es tu masturbé avant que je rentre questionna Magnus en montant sur le lit

\- C'est la troisième fois que je masturbe avec ta chemise répondit Alec

\- Je suis là maintenant sourit Magnus en jetant sa chemise dans un coin de la pièce

Il l'embrassa et le déshabilla avant de dévié ses lèvres dans son cou, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir. Magnus descendit ses lèvres plus au sud pour prendre le membre de son mari en bouche, le Neko miaula de plaisir en s'agrippant au drap. Magnus suçota son sexe en sentant le pré-éjaculatoire sur sa langue, il ressortit son sexe de sa bouche pour l'embrasser pour lui présenter son doigt. Le Neko lui suçota le doigt, il le fit coulisser en lui, il gémissait de plaisir de plus en plus fort. Magnus embrassa son cou sans arrêter de faire coulisser son doigt avant de rajouter deux autres, il revint lui suçotait la verge. L'hybride miaula en bougeant ses hanches sur les doigt de son mari, Magnus fit retirer ses doigts de lui. Il ouvrit son tiroir de la table de nuit pour attraper le lubrifiant, il se le mit avant de se présenter devant l'entrée d'Alec. Il le pénétrait avec douceur, Alec rejeta sa tête sous la pénétration de son homme. Magnus commença à onduler ses hanches en lui, il griffa le dos de celui-ci sous le plaisir ce qui fit grogner Magnus. L'asiatique bougea en lui avant de basculer sur le dos pour que son Neko le chevauche, Alec le chevaucha en appuyant ses mains sur son torse tout en bougeant ses hanches. Magnus le regarda bouger sur lui, il avait la tête rejeter en arrière de même que ses oreilles, la bouche qui ne laissait passer que des sons obscènes. Son cou parsemé de suçons, les joues complètement rouges sous le plaisir. Sa queue qui s'agitait sous le plaisir, il baissa la tête pour regarder son mari qui l'avait laissé le champ libre pour prendre les commandes.

\- Tu es magnifique bébé complimenta Magnus

Alec couina de plaisir en sentant le coup de Magnus en lui, il cria plaisir avant de se déversait sur le torse de Magnus. L'asiatique vint quelque coups après lui, le Neko s'effondra sur lui essoufflé. Magnus lui caressa le dos ce qui le fit frémir de plaisir, il se redressa ayant le sexe de Magnus toujours en lui.

\- Deuxième round sourit Magnus

Il haleta de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches sur le sexe de Magnus, Magnus se redressa en l'attrapant par la taille. Il lui donna un coup plus fort ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, il en profita pour stimuler le bout de sa queue. Il commença à sangloter de plaisir sous les coups et les caresses de Magnus, il se déversa à nouveau sur Magnus qui continua d'ondulait en lui avant de venir en lui. Il se retira de lui, Alec sentit le sperme dégoulinait de son intimité.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait aller prendre une douche suggéra Magnus en levant du lit

Alec le prit par le bras pour qu'il s'allonge sur lui avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur le sien, Magnus lui répondit à son baiser en le pénétrant à nouveau. Alec rompit le baiser en couinant de plaisir, il mit ses mains sur les fesses de Magnus pour qu'il le pénètre encore plus profond. Magnus se redressa légèrement et continua de le pénétrer encore plus ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, il commença à balancer la tête sous le plaisir. Il se déversa sur Magnus qui vint après lui, Magnus se retira en bascula sur le dos essoufflé. Il regarda leur état, l'entre jambe d'Alec dégoulina de son sperme qui commençait à tacher le lit. Il avait le sperme de son Neko sur lit,

\- Et si on continuait tout cela dans la douche proposa Magnus

Alec se leva et le prit par la main en le tirant dans la salle de bain, Magnus l'embrassa pour le plaqua sur la paroi de la douche. Il le porta avant de le pénétrait à nouveau après avoir ouvert l'eau, il ondula ses hanches en lui. Alec s'agrippa à son cou en croisant ses jambes autour de sa taille, il couina de plaisir quand Magnus frappa son paquet de nerf. Magnus commençait à martyriser son paquet de nerf, il jouit encore une fois alors que Magnus vint quelques minutes après lui.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi miaula Alec

Il le fit descendre avant de le savonner avec douceur, ils se douchèrent avant de rejoindre la chambre.

\- Je vais téléphone à tout le monde pour qu'il nous ne dérange pas informa Magnus

\- Reviens-vite miaula Alec en agitant sa queue sous l'excitation de ses chaleurs

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je l'intention t'honorer chéri répondit Magnus dans un ton sensuelle

Alec ronronna de plaisir sous la voix sensuelle de Magnus, Magnus appela tout le monde pour prévenir de ne pas les déranger en ce moment. Quand il eut finis de téléphone, il retourna dans la chambre et trouva une scène magnifique de son mari. Celui-ci était allongé sur le lit comme une offrande aux dieux les bras à chaque coté du visage, les jambes écarté. En plus son membre dressé sous ses chaleurs, il s'avança et monta sur lit pour lui refaire l'amour encore une fois. Les chaleurs d'Alec durèrent pendant trois semaines, ils ont fait l'amour non-stop ne s'arrêtant que pour manger ou dormir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Infirmier Alec et le retour de Valentin. Bisous glacées.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Louserie : Oui il va être enceint mais tout de suite, XD malheureusement les ennuis commencent dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Sithmaith : Malheureusement je n'ai pas de béta pour l'instant mais je suis contente que tu adore mon histoire**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 25, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 25**_

Alec lisait son livre de médecine en notant certaines choses qu'il ne comprenait pas pour demander Catarina plus tard, Magnus émergea de son sommeil en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-Tu es déjà réveillé bailla Magnus

\- Oui, je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors j'en ai profitai pour continuer à lire un peu répondit Alec

Magnus fit son café, il vint prés de son mari pour l'embrasser chastement. Il s'assit en face de lui et commença à boire son café,

\- Tu vas bientôt commencer tes études de médecine n'est ce pas conclu Magnus

\- Oui, Catarina m'a dit de faire les études par correspondant comme ça elle pourra m'aidait à étudier au vue que c'est elle qui sera m **a** tutrice expliqua Alec

Magnus hocha la tête avant de sirotait son café,

\- J'ai hâte que tu deviens infirmier pour que je fasse l'amour dans ta tenue susurra Magnus

\- Magnus s'étrangla Alec

\- Quoi réfuta Magnus

\- Nous venons **de** passer trois semaine en ne faisant que l'amour parce que j'ai été en chaleur répliqua Alec

\- Oh oui, trois semaine **de** pur merveille, rien que du sexe rêva Magnus

Alec rougit violement devant l'air rêveur de Magnus, il fit un petit sourire en souvenant **de** certain **es** scène **s**. Il toucha son ventre plat,

\- Tu sais aussi que je suis peut-être enceinte souffla Alec

\- Oui et alors, tu porte notre enfant en toi sourit Magnus

Il sourit à son tour, Magnus l'embrassa tendrement avant d'aller se préparer.

\- Tu veux venir faire les courses proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr accepta Alec

Alec rangea ses affaires le temps que Magnus s'habill **ais** , il revint avec une chemise rose pale avec un pantalon mauve avec des paillettes dessus ses vêtements.

\- Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça dehors observa Alec

\- Pourquoi je suis à la pointe de la mode mon amour répondit Magnus en se tournant sur lui-même

\- Tu es un impossible soupira Alec

Magnus vint lui gratter les oreilles ce qui le fit ronronner de plaisir, il sourit

\- On y va avant que qu'on fasse un remake de **c** es trois semaines de chaleur gloussa Magnus

Le Neko rougit avant de suivre son mari dans le supermarché, ils prirent beaucoup chose de pour eux dans le supermarché. Ils rentraient chez eux, Magnus rangea les courses pendant que Alec retourna dans sa lecture. Son mari vint le rejoindre,

\- Toujours plongé dans ta lecture remarqua Magnus

\- Oui et non, je suis en train d'écrire sur certaines choses pour demander **a** Catarina quand elle viendrait ici expliqua Alec

\- En clair tu es en train faire des travaux d'école conclu Magnus

Il hocha la tête et continua ce qu'il faisait pendant que Magnus regarda la télé, il mit ses livres sur la table basse en soupirant tout en se massant la nuque.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui, je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout. J'arrête un peu parce que ça me pique les yeux soupira Alec de fatigue

\- Approche demanda Magnus

Alec s'approcha de son mari, il mit la main sur sa nuque et le massa en douceur. Il ronronna de plaisir sous le massage,

\- Tu as des doigts agréable complimenta Alec en soupirant d'aise

\- Je le sais sourit Magnus

Il le massa avant de s'arrêter, Alec se retourna et l'embrassa avec douceur. Magnus le plaqua sur le canapé, il embrassa son cou

\- Magnus, je pourrais te poser une question questionna Alec

\- C'est que tu es en train de faire ricana Magnus dans son cou

\- Sois sérieux gronda Alec en le frappant légèrement

Il releva un peu sa tête,

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais **savoir** comment on sait qu **'on** **est** enceinte demanda Alec

\- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas comment on sait qu **and on est** enceinte demanda Magnus

Il secoua la tête, Magnus se redressa en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- D'après ce que je sais il y a les nausées et les envies fringales bizarres comme manger de la purée avec la sauce chocolat ou bien du jambon avec la glace **a la** pistache quelque chose dans le genre expliqua Magnus

Alec hocha la tête,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me pose cette question questionna Magnus en l'embrassa dans le cou

\- Non, c'est juste…enfin…bafouilla Alec

\- Tu veux tomber enceinte de moi n'est ce pas questionna Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres, Magnus vint l'embrasser.

\- Tu sais que tu n **e soit** pas enceinte maintenant **c'est pas grave** mais à **tes** prochaine **s** chaleur **s** je te promets que tu tomberas enceinte promis Magnus

Alec rougit violemment, Magnus l'embrassa tendrement. Il entendit la porte d'entrée sonna, Magnus se leva en soupirant et allait ouvrir la porte sur la bande. Will sauta sur Magnus pour l **ui** lécher **le** visage

\- PUTAIN Will cria Magnus

Will riait et alla voir Alec mais celui-ci l'attendait dans la cuisine pr **et** pour l'arroser,

\- Tu t'approche et je t'asperge menaça Alec

\- D'accord, j'arrête souffla Will en mettant ses mains en l'air

Will retourna dans le salon, Alec allait se réfugiait dans les bras de son mari. Magnus l'embrassa dans les cheveux,

\- Alors Alec, tu as lu les livres questionna Catarina

\- Oui d'ailleurs, il y a certain choses que je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr répondit Catarina en souriant

Le Neko alla chercher les notes qu'il avait prise, la jeune femme **lui** expliqua ce qu'il **devait** savoir sous le regard souriant de Magnus.

\- Alors ton mari veut devenir un médecin remarqua Ragnor

\- Oui, il veut réaliser un vieux rêve souffla Magnus en repensant l'ami d'Alec

\- Au moins Catarina pourra l'aider ce qui ferra qu'il sera en avance sur ses études constata Tessa

\- Je sais sourit Magnus

\- Mais les heures de l'hôpital ne v **ont** pas te gêner demanda Raphaël

\- Oh non je vais **m'habituer** à ses heures et puis il m'a promis quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas résister sourit Magnus

\- Quoi donc questionna Lily

\- Me laiss **er** lui faire l'amour dans sa tenue d'infirmier rêva Magnus

\- Je savais qu'il allait nous sortir un truc comme ça soupira Ragnor en passant une main sur son visage

\- Comme si tu n'as jamais essayé avec Cat répliqua Magnus

Ragnor rougissait violement avant de tousser mal à l'aise, Magnus sourit taquin.

\- On dirait tête de brocolis prends du bon temps en jouant les malades taquina Magnus

\- Espèce de connard insulta Ragnor rouge

\- Eh je ne suis pas un connard s'offusqua Magnus

\- Non, t'es juste un emmerdeur renchérit Raphaël

Comme à leur habitude ils se chicanaient, Catarina et Alec ayant finis de discuter sur la médecine rejoignirent la bande. Ils regardaient leur moitié se chamaill **er** ,

\- Ce n'est pas possible avec eux soupira Catarina

\- Mais on les aime quand même sourit Tessa

\- Et oui renchérit Lily

Alec sourit approuvant **l** es dires des filles, ils discut **èrent** entre eux le temps que le quatuor termine de se bagarrer.

\- Et si on joue au poker proposa Will

\- Ça tombe bien j'ai emmené l'eau bénite répondit Raphaël en montrant un petit flacon

\- Lily interpella Catarina

\- Oui répondit la jeune Neko avant de frapper son petit ami

\- Aie Dios, Lily pourquoi s'écria Raphaël en frottant la zone endolori

\- Désolé mon chéri, solidarité féminine sourit Lily

Son petit ami marmonna quelque chose incompréhensible contre la solidarité féminine, tout le monde rigola à la moue de Raphaël

\- Alors vous deux, quand est ce que vous allez nous dire une bonne nouvelle demanda Will en bougeant ses oreilles

\- Le jour où tu arrêteras de nous lécher le visage répliqua Magnus

\- Non, mais sérieusement questionna Jem

Alec rougit et se cacha dans le torse de Magnus,

\- Disons qu'on attend encore un peu avant de faire des enfants répondit Magnus

\- Oh, je comprends souffla Tessa

Magnus lui caressa les cheveux, la bande continua de discuter avec eux jusqu'à tard le soir. Magnus les proposa de rester chez lui,

\- Il y a des chambres d'amis, le seul truc que je vous demande est de changer les draps avant que vous part **i** ez imposa Magnus sous le **urs** rougissement **s**

Tout les couples rougissait ensemble, Magnus s'allong **ea** sur le lit **en** regarda **nt** Alec boud **er** dans son coin depuis la remarque de Magnus. Sa queue était en train de s'agitait,

\- Tu vas encore bouder longtemps **a cause de** ma remarque demanda Magnus en se redressant sur une main

Il se retourna pour regardait son mari par-dessus son épaule avant de tourner la tête, Magnus soupira et s'approcha de lui doucement. Il commença à caressa le bout de sa queue ce qui le fit miauler de plaisir, il colla son torse contre le dos d'Alec en continuant de caresser le début de sa queue. Le Neko se colla son dos contre celui de Magnus en ronronnant de plaisir,

\- Tu ne boude plus susurra Magnus

\- Pervers gémit Alec

Magnus rigola et mordit son oreille de chat ce qui le fit couiner de plaisir, il l'embrassa son cou ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il arrêta de lui caresser,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu t'arrête protesta Alec

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait continuer cela dans la douche proposa Magnus

Ils se levaient et pris une douche coquine, Alec était blotti contre Magnus en dessinant sur son torse.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Alec vint l'embrasser en commençant à se frotter à lui, Magnus sourit à cela.

\- Tu es câlin ce soir remarqua Magnus

Tu n'es pas content questionna Alec

\- Au contraire embrassa Magnus en le basculant sur le lit

Quelques jours plus tard Alec avait commencé ses études de médecine, Catarina l'aidait quand elle avait ses heures de pause. Alec devait faire son stage dans le même service que Catarina qui le prend comme stagiaire, il essaya de se concentrer sur ses notes comme demain sera son premier jour pour aller à l'hôpital en tant que infirmier stagiaire. Magnus n'arrêta **pas** de l'embrasser dans son cou et **lui** caress **er** le torse,

\- Magnus, j'essaie de travailler s'offusqua Alec

\- Concentre-toi mais tu as l'air stressé répliqua Magnus

\- Je dois réviser pour demain en plus Catarina va m'en vouloir si j'arrive avec des suçons et fatigué gronda Alec

\- Oh elle dirait que tu as passé une nuit de passions avec ton petit mari sourit Magnus

Alec le regarda en boudant, Magnus l'embrassant sur le coin de des lèvres. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et le bascula sur le lit en passant une main sous son t-shirt, il gémit de plaisir

\- Magnus, non je dois me lever tôt pour demain gémit Alec

\- Juste pour ce soir bébé souffla Magnus à son oreille

Alec se laissa faire et le lendemain il fut un peu en retard, il maudissait son pervers de mari. Catarina l'attendait devant l'accueille,

\- Tu es en retard Alec gronda Catarina

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec rouge

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est ce que tu es en retard demanda Catarina

Le Neko rougit violemment ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Catarina, elle le stoppa de la main.

\- Ne dis rien, Magnus comprit la jeune femme

Il hocha la tête, Catarina lui sourit.

\- Allez viens je vais te montrer ton **boulot** sourit Catarina

Catarina lui montra le travail dans le service de pédiatrie, il s'occupa beaucoup d'enfant et d'adolescents. Il regarda à travers la vitrine les bébés dans les couveuses,

\- Ils sont magnifique n'est ce pas sourit Catarina

\- Oui, je ne me lasse pas de les regarder s'extasiât Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas toi aussi tu viendras contempler ton bébé dans la couveuse commenta Catarina

Alec toucha son ventre plat en souriant, il avait espérer pendant ses chaleurs qu'il était tombé enceinte.

\- Rassure-toi, tu auras d'autre occasion pour que tu tombe enceinte rassura Catarina

\- Et toi questionna Alec

\- Disons moi **que** j'attends d'avoir la bague au doigt répondit la jeune infirmière

Il sourit et le suivi pour retourner à son travail, il rentrait chez lui. Magnus vint l'accueillir à bras ouvert,

\- Alors ce premier jour demanda Magnus

\- C'était parfait par contre Catarina est très remontée contre toi avoua Alec

\- Pourquoi questionna Magnus

\- Il faut que je te rappelle la nuit dernière commenta Alec

\- Elle est en colère parce que je t'ai fais l'amour presque toute la nuit s'offusqua Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

Magnus bouda, Alec rigola et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres. Il répondit à son baiser,

\- Je vais préparer le dîner, tu viens me raconter ta journée demanda Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec

Alec raconter avec fascination sa journée, il raconta son émerveillent devant les bébés qu'il avait vu dans les couveuses.

\- On dirait que tu aimes vraiment les enfants conclu Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec

\- Rassure toi, je te faire beaucoup l'amour pour que tu tombe rapidement enceinte promis Magnus en le servant le repas

L'hybride rougit à cela ce qui fit rire son mari, ils passaient leur temps à se câlinait dans le canapé avant d'aller se coucher. Alec était en train de faire l'inventaire des médicaments pour Catarina, un jeune homme entra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour salua le jeune homme

\- Bonjour salua Alec à son tour

\- Je ne savais **pas** qu'il y avait un nouveau infirmier dans le service sourit le jeune homme

\- Je suis juste stagiaire ici répondit le Neko timidité

\- Je suis Raj se présenta le jeune homme

\- Je suis Alec se présenta Alec

\- Alors tu te plais ici demanda Raj

\- Oui, j'adore surtout soigner les enfants s'exclama Alec de joie

\- J'en suis ravi, moi je suis en chirurgien cardiologie révéla Raj

\- C'est cool sourit Alec

\- Oui, qu'est que tu fais durant ton heure de pause questionna Raj

\- Je prends ma pause avec Catarina répondit Alec

\- Oh je vois, si **t** u veux on pourrait manger un morceau proposa Raj

Le temps que l'hybride réponde, Catarina entra da la salle.

\- Alec, as-tu finis ce que je t'avais demandé questionna Catarina

\- Non pas encore répondit Alec

Catarina levât la tête et vis Raj dans la salle, elle fronçât les sourcils.

\- Qu'est que tu viens faire ici Raj demanda la jeune femme

\- Je suis venu voir le nouveau stagiaire répondit Raj

\- Dis plutôt que tu cherchais une nouvelle proie pour **le** mettre dans ton lit rétorqua Catarina

\- Loin de moi cette idée ma chère réfuta le médecin

\- Je te connais, tu veux mettre Alec dans ton lit et crois-moi tu ne réussiras pas à le mettre dans ton lit déclara Catarina

Raj roula des yeux, Alec bougea sa queue frénétiquement. Catarina vint prés de lui et lui caresser les cheveux,

\- Les enfants réclament une histoire, tu pourrais aller l **eur** raconter proposa la jeune infirmière

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Alec sortit de la pièce sans jeter un regard à Raj, Raj allait suivre Alec quand Catarina lui barra la route.

\- Ecoute moi bien je te défends de t'approcher d'Alec ou de lui tourner autour entendu répliqua Catarina

\- Pourquoi donc, tu veux te le faire. C'est vrai que ton petit ami ne doit pas te satisfaire assez souvent n'est ce pas et maintenant tu veux te faire ce Neko clama Raj

\- Ce Neko est l'un de mes meilleurs ami alors je te défends de le toucher car son mari n'aime pas qu'on le touche rétorqua Catarina

\- Quoi son mari s'écria Raj

\- Oui, il est marié à l'un de mes amis alors tu ne t'approche pas de lui interdit Catarina en sortant de la pièce

Alec était en train de raconter des histoires aux enfants, sa tutrice arriva dans la salle des histoires.

\- Alec, j'aurai besoin de toi signala Catarina

\- J'arrive sourit Alec

Le Neko s'habitue rapidement son métier de d'infirmier, Magnus passait le voir pour amener son déjeuner ou lui apporter du lait. Pendant ce temps un jet-privé se atterri sur la piste d'atterrissage, un homme blond presque blanc sort de l'avion.

\- Il est bon de rentrer chez soi sourit l'homme

\- Tu as raison renchérit une femme blonde avec une robe noire avec un profond décolleté

Ils rentraient dans une limousine avant d'aller dans un bureau, l'homme s'installait dans sa chaise de bureau et appela sa secrétaire alors que la jeune femme blonde s'assit sur un coin de son bureau.

\- Ravie de vous revoir monsieur Morgenstern accueillit la secrétaire

\- Merci Maia, alors des personnes ont essayé de me contacter questionna Valentin

\- A part vos clients **habituelles** personnes monsieur répondit Maia

\- Bien, apporte moi les dossiers à remplir et appelle tout mes clients pour leur dire mon retour dans le pays ordonna Valentin

\- Bien monsieur répondit Maia

Elle sortit du bureau, la jeune blonde se leva de sa position et s'installa sur les genoux de Valentin.

\- Alors quand est ce qu'on passe **a la suite du** plan demanda la blonde

\- Dans une semaine, je pense que ses un an a dû l **ui** laisser d **u** répit d'ailleurs je vais m'informer au prés des espions annonça Valentin en prenant le téléphone

Il appela ses espions qui lui donnèrent des informations qu'il voulait, il raccrocha et puis regarda son amante sur ses genoux

\- Alors demanda son amante

\- Ma chère Camille, ton ex s'est marié avec mon Neko révéla Valentin

\- Quoi c'est impossible réfuta Camille

\- C'est la vérité et d'après mes sources ils ont fait une grande fête à cela dévoila Valentin

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Magnus s'est marié alors que lui **qui** était si volage réalisa Camille

\- Que vas-tu faire à présent demanda Valentin

\- On se tient au plan d'après vous, je vais trouver un moyen pour que Magnus soit à moi ainsi que sa fortune sourit Camille diabolique

Valentin ricana au sourire de son amante, Maia entra dans le bureau avec les dossiers et le déposa sur son bureau avant de repartir.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu as perdu ta famille est ce vrai demanda Camille

\- C'est vrai, j'ai perdu mon fils aîné dans un accident, ma femme ne m'a pas pardonner et m'as quitté. J'ai appris plus tard qu **'elle** était enceinte une seconde fois de moi, et qu'elle avait mit au monde une fille racontât Valentin

\- Qu **e** sont elles devenus questionna Camille

\- Jocelyn s'est remarié avec un gérant de librairie et ma fille a grandi en croyant **que** celui-ci ét **ai** t son père répondit Valentin

\- Aie grimaça la blonde

\- Malheureusement elle et son mari sont mort dans un accident de voiture et ma fille fut adopté par des personnes que je ne connais pas expliqua Valentin

\- Tu sais comment elle s'appelle demanda Camille

\- Je ne sais pas mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle ressemble à sa mère qui était une Inu

\- Attends ton ex-femme était une Inu choqua Camille

\- Exacte, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle en dépit de sa moitié animale répondit Valentin

Camille ne répondit rien trop choquée, Valentin se concentra sur ses dossiers sans faire attention à Camille. Maia prit son téléphone discrètement et appela son chef,

\- Passez moi le commissaire Lightwood ordonna Maia

\- Allo répondit Robert

\- Chef, c'est l'agent Maia Kyle. Je vous informe que Valentin est de retour au pays informa Maia

\- Bien, continuez à surveillez ses agissements et informe moi de l'avance de son plan envers mon fils et mon gendre ordonna Robert

\- Chef, vous pensez qu'il faudrait peut-être une protection rapproché pour votre fils et votre gendre demanda la femme policière

\- J'ai déjà mis quelqu'un sur le coup répondit Robert

\- Il y a aussi autre chose que j'ai appris, son complice est une ex de votre gendre. D'après ce que j'ai entendue elle veut la fortune de votre gendre racontât Maia

\- Je vois qui est ce, elle est blonde et elle met des robes de pute décris Robert

\- Oui répondit Maia

\- C'est Camille Belcourt, elle avait quitté Magnus avant qu'elle soit de retour dans sa vie pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble mais Magnus sortait déjà avec mon fils racontât Robert

\- Elle s'est alliée avec Valentin et ils sont amant révéla Maia

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, ils sont fait pour être ensemble grinça Robert

Maia ne répondit rien, Camille sortit du bureau.

\- D'accord chéri, je ne rentrerai pas trop tard ce soir pour le dîner avec ta famille souffla Maia

\- Agent Maia, quelqu'un est là supposa Robert

\- Oui mon amour, je ne peux te parler très longtemps au vue que j'ai du travail à faire soupira Maia

\- Tenez moi au courant commenta Robert

\- Bien sûr que je le fe **r** ai mon cœur allez bye raccrocha Maia

Camille jeta un regard désint **éressé** envers Maia qui continuait son travail, Robert rentra chez lui. Maryse vint l'accueillir,

\- Tu as une mine épouvantable, qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Maryse en baissant ses oreilles

\- Valentin est de retour au pays lâcha Robert

Maryse hoqueta un cri d'horreur,

\- Il est de retour, il faut prévenir Alec et Magnus paniqua Maryse

\- Non, si on les prévient Valentin va comprendre que quelque chose se passe répondit Robert

\- Mais comment **on va** faire demanda Maryse

\- On attend juste qu'il fasse une erreur pour le faire tomber répondit Robert

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Chapitre un peu court, Dans le prochain chapitre le Kidnapping d'Alec et la torture de Valentin. Bisous glacée.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Louserie : Pour la grossesse d'Alec va bientôt arrivé dans le chapitre 30, mais pour l'instant tu vas me détester dans quelques chapitres XD**

 **Djanysprince : Ravie que l'histoire te plaise et voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloluc**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 26, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 26**_

Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en se déversant dans la bouche de son mari, Magnus vint l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu sais que tu es un pervers souffla Alec

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton corps est un appel à la débauche rigola Magnus

\- Ouais mais me réveillé à cinq heures et demi pour me sauter dessus ronchonna Alec grognon

\- Hé tu pars à huit heure pour aller à l'hôpital répliqua Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me sauter dessus comme ça gronda Alec en tournant le dos à Magnus

\- Tu boudes demanda Magnus

Alec miaula de mécontent, Magnus vint prés de lui en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il bougea son épaule pour faire arrêter son mari, l'asiatique sourit encore plus en sachant comment le faire plier de plaisir. Il commença à caresser le bout de sa queue, Alec miaula de plaisir en se cambrant. Magnus continua son traitement, il tourna son Neko vers lui pour l'embrasser. Alec le retient d'une main avant de jeter un œil sur le réveil,

\- Il est presque que six heures et demi alors tu fais vite pour ne pas que je sois en retard signala Alec

\- D'accord sourit Magnus de victoire

Magnus l'embrassa et ils firent l'amour, Alec se rendit à l'hôpital juste à temps. Catarina le regarda avec un haussement de sourcil,

\- Il faut vraiment que j'ai une petit discussion avec Magnus gronda Catarina en mettant la main sur ses hanches

\- Pourquoi donc demanda Alec

\- Le fait que qu'il pervertit mon élève répondit Catarina en souriant

Alec rougis furieusement sous le rire de Catarina, il bredouilla une excuse avant de se sauvait. Il fit son travail quand l'heure de sa pause arriva,

\- Hé Alec, tu viens c'est l'heure de ta pause prévins Catarina

\- J'arrive cria Alec en rangeant les médicaments

Alec prit sa pause avec Catarina

\- Alors tu t'es habitué à ta vie d'infirmier demanda Catarina en buvant son café

\- Oui, j'adore ce métier Catarina surtout dans le service de la pédiatrie sourit Alec

\- Les horaires de l'hôpital ne te gène pas questionna la jeune femme

\- Pas du tout, c'est vrai que Magnus râle un peu parce qu'il ne peut plus faire de grasse matinée avec moi rougit Alec

\- J'imagine sa réaction ricana Catarina

\- Et toi avec Ragnor questionna Alec en buvant son lait

\- Lui aussi s'en commode à mes horaires quoique il travaille aussi répondit Catarina

\- Il travaille où demanda Alec en bougeant ses oreilles de curiosité

\- Il travaille comme gérant d'un restaurant qui appartenait sa famille expliqua Catarina

Alec hocha la tête, Catarina se leva et jeta son gobelet dans la poubelle. Elle s'étira les bras,

-Bon on se met au boulot sourit Catarina

\- Oui répondit Alec

Alec se leva avant de se pris de vertige, il se rassit immédiatement sous l'œil inquiète de Catarina.

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Catarina

\- Oui, tout va bien je me suis levé trop vite sûrement rassura Alec

\- Si tu ne te sens pas bien préviens –moi signala Catarina

Alec lui fit un sourire rassurant en lui hochant la tête, ils retournaient au travail. Quand Alec retourna au loft, Magnus était allongé dans le canapé à regarder ses émissions sur la mode.

\- Enfin mon mari dédaigne à se montrer et s'occuper de son homme qui est beaucoup en manque d'amour se lamenta Magnus théâtralement

Le Neko roula des yeux devant les lamentations de son mari, il déposa ses affaires avant de s'avançait vers lui.

\- Je t'ai laissais me faire l'amour presque tout la nuit avant que tu me laisse dormir pour trois heures pour ensuite me sauter dessus le matin si je m'abuse alors je ne pense pas que tu es en manque d'amour renfrogna Alec en agitant frénétiquement

\- Je l'ai impression que Catarina commence à déteindre sur toi remarqua Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Alec

Magnus roucoula avant de l'embrassait passionnément, ils se séparent à bout de souffle.

\- J'ai commandé chinois pour toi, je vais te faire couler un bain pour que tu te détende le temps que tu mange ensuite je te masserai proposa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Tu es un amour soupira Alec de fatigue

Magnus alla prépara le bain pour son Neko le temps que celui-ci mange, après avoir pris son bain. Il s'allongea sur le lit pendant que Magnus prépara les huiles de massage pour le masser, l'hybride soupira d'aise en sentant les mains de son amour sur sa peau (en train de le masser).

\- Ça fait du bien mon amour demanda Magnus

\- Oh que oui souffla Alec en ronronnant

\- Comment était ta journée questionna Magnus

\- Comme d'habitude, j'ai aidé Catarina à s'occuper des autres, j'ai fait l'inventaire des médicaments, aidait un enfant à prendre ses médicament et toi racontât Alec les yeux fermés

\- Moi, et bien je suis resté à la maison. J'ai nettoyé la maison, je suis partie au club pour vérifier les livraisons et d'autres choses, répondit Magnus

\- Nos familles ont téléphoné demanda Alec

\- Pas encore mais je pense qu'ils doivent être occupé répondit Magnus

Magnus continua de le masser avant de remarquer que celui-ci s'est endormit détendue, il régla l'heure sur le réveil avant de s'endormir prés de son mari. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en éteignant le réveil, il se leva pour aller se préparé. Il était entrain de se doucher quand Magnus se réveilla, il sourit mutin en se levant pour aller rejoindre son époux. Il ouvrit la porte, il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de la douche, le Neko sentit une paire de bras l'enlaçant par derrière.

\- Je suis en manque d'amour susurra Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas le temps sinon je serai en retard gémit Alec en sentant les lèvres lui grignoté le cou

\- Catarina ne va pas t'en vouloir d'avoir passé du temps avec ton mari souffla Magnus en enroulant sa main autour du sexe de son mari

Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Magnus, il le masturba en glissant un doigt dans son intimité. Il le fit coulisser avant de rajouter deux autres doigts, Alec se pencha en avant pour approfondir l'échange. Il miaula de plaisir, Magnus mordit son oreille ce qui le fit haleter, il retira ses doigts pour se plaçait devant l'entrée de son mari. Il allait le pénétrait quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna, Magnus grinça des dents.

\- Je vais voir et ensuite on continue alors tu reste comme ça sinon menaça Magnus

\- Alors dépêche-toi sinon je termine seul gronda Alec frustré

Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir en l'écoutant, il prit un peignoir et se dirigea vers la porte en maudissant le gêneur. Il ouvrit la porte sur Clary avec une valise à la main, il le fit entrer dans le loft.

\- Papa m'a déposé ici pour les vacances, tu n'as pas oublié que je viens à chaque vacances ici commenta Clary

\- Euh oui, tu fais comme d'habitude. Tu t'installe dans la chambre excuse-moi j'ai quelque chose sur le feu qui est très urgent débita Magnus en se dirigeant vers sa chambre

Clary n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà partis, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'entendre son meilleur ami criait de plaisir. Elle rougit et partit dans la chambre d'ami, Magnus avait rejoins son mari dans la douche pour continuer. Il le pénétrait ce qui fit gémir les deux de satisfaction, Alec miaula de plaisir. Il ondula ses hanches en lui, Alec couina de plaisir en se plaquant encore plus sur le mur. Il le releva et le retourna pour le porter tout en l'ondulant en lui, le Neko miaula de plaisir en nouant ses jambes autour de lui qu'ainsi que ses bras. Il se déversa sur son amant que l'eau nettoya, Magnus vint en lui après quelque coup de butoir. Il le reposa par terre, le Neko l'embrassa. Ils se nettoyèrent avant de sortir de la douche, Alec regarda l'heure avant de paniquer,

\- Je suis en retard s'affola Alec

\- Tu ne prends pas ton petit déjeuner renchérit Magnus

\- Pas le temps à cause de tes bêtises je suis en retard, Catarina va me tuer s'écria Alec en rassemblant ses affaires

Le Neko salua sa belle-sœur avant de foncer à l'hôpital, Catarina attendait Alec qui arriva essoufflé de son bureau.

\- Je suis désolé du retard souffla Alec

\- Fait moi pensé d'enterrer ton mari à cause de lui, chaque jour tu es en retard à croire qu'il est en chaleur à son tour s'énerva Catarina

L'hybride rougit à cela, ils commençaient à travailler. Alec alla rentrer chez lui quand il fut retenu par quelqu'un, il se retourna en baissant ses oreilles paniqué.

\- Hé du calme mec, ce n'est que moi rassura Raj

\- Oh excuse-moi s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, ça te dirai d'aller prendre un verre proposa Raj

\- Je suis désolé mais je suis épuisé et en plus mon mari m'attends à la maison sourit Alec

\- Allez viens, c'est juste un verre entre pote insista Raj en le prenant par le bras

\- Désolé mis je dois rentrer répliqua Alec en se dégageant

Alec se dirigea vers chez lui, il arriva chez lui et souffla de soulagement. Magnus leva la tête ainsi que Clary,

\- Mon mari rentre enfin à la maison, j'ai en profitai notre fille est à l'école blagua Magnus

Clary frappa son frère ce qui le fit rire,

\- Comme tu peux le constater, elle pète le feu renchérit Magnus

Alec embrassa sa belle-sœur sur la joue et embrassa son mari,

\- Au fait Cat t'a dit d'arrêter de me mettre en retard sinon la prochaine elle te castre lâcha Alec

\- Si elle met des heures pas possible et elle veut que je reste tranquille autant me faire castrer, elle ne sait pas ce que ça fait quand tu as un corps qui est un appel à la débauche juste à coté de toi s'expliqua Magnus

La jeune Inu éclata de rire alors que le Neko se mit à rougir furieusement, Magnus sourit à son petit effet.

\- Alors comment va la famille questionna Alec

\- Ça va, tes parents ont l'intention de laisser ta fratrie venir pendant les vacances expliqua Magnus

\- C'est super s'exclama Alec en bougeant ses oreilles

\- Il faudra que je pense à l'organisation de la chambre réfléchit Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Clary en se massant les tempes

\- Blondinet a des mauvaises intentions, ça se voit dans son regard renchérit Magnus

La rousse tourna vers son beau-frère en redressant les oreilles,

\- Faudrait penser à le faire voir un psy, son esprit commence à dérailler suggéra Clary

\- Hé, je vais super bien s'offusqua Magnus en croisant les bras

Il bouda comme un enfant, les deux hybrides se regardent entre eux et se mit à chacun à coté de lui avant de l'embrasser sur la joue en même temps. Magnus fit un sourire éclatant,

\- C'est bon de se sentir aimé rigola Magnus

Les deux hybrides rejoignent son rire, ils commandaient à manger tout les trois. Ils regardèrent un film en sirotant un chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve dedans, Magnus regarda le film un brin d'ennuyeux.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi est ce que j'ai dis oui pour ce film demanda Magnus agacé

\- Parce que tu ne sais pas dire oui devant le regard d'Alec répondit Clary

\- Merci de me le rappeller grogna Magnus

\- Arrête de râle et regarde le film, oh Roméo pourquoi es-tu Romeo imita Clary en regardant le film

\- Bordel j'aurai dû vérifier s'il y avait des films avec Léonardo Dicaprio râla Magnus

\- Tais-toi Magnus gronda Clary

Magnus se tourna vers son homme qui était concentré sur le film, il fixa son regard sur les lèvres de son mari. Alec le regarda en tournant la tête vers lui, il l'embrassa chastement avant de regarder le film à nouveau. Dés que le film est fini Clary renifla en mouchant dans un mouchoir,

\- C'est tellement beau l'amour s'extasiât Clary en dressant ses oreilles

\- J'adore les films romantiques mais sauf avec cet homme râla Magnus

\- Non, toi tu préfère les acteurs cheveux noirs aux yeux bleu répliqua Clary

\- Je plaide coupable vu que j'ai épousé un et je peux dire que c'est une bombe ricana Magnus

Le Neko rougit violemment, Clary roula des yeux alors que Magnus sourit. Ils allaient se coucher, Alec était blottis contre Magnus qui lui caresser le bras.

\- Tu es en congé demain questionna Magnus

\- Oui, Catarina m'a dit qu'elle passera pour te tirer les oreilles avec la bande souffla Alec

\- Alors ce que je te propose toi, moi et biscuit on part dans un endroit où personne ne nous connaît et on fait passer biscuit pour notre fille proposa Magnus

L'hybride le frappa légèrement en riant, celui-ci riait

\- Je t'aime confessa le Neko

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient derechef, l'asiatique le surplomba et continua de l'embrasser avant de dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Il passa une main sous son t-shirt, Alec ronronna de plaisir. Il enleva son haut de pyjama, Magnus commença à mordillait ses tétons tout en le caressant son torse. Alec se tortilla de plaisir sous les caresses de Magnus, Magnus en profita pour faufilé sa main vers le bas pour prendre son membre dressé. Le Neko couina de plaisir, Magnus descendit vers le sud en laissant un sillon de salive sur le torse avec des traces de suçons. Il enleva le pantalon avant de se placer entre les jambes de son Neko, il sourit un peu coquin et commença à l'embrasser sur l'intérieur de la cuisse. L'hybride miaula de frustration,

\- Magnus miaula Alec en se tortillant

\- Qu'est qu'il y a questionna Magnus taquin

Alec se mordit les lèvres,

\- S'il te plait couina Alec

\- Quoi donc, demanda Magnus joueur

\- Je te veux que tu me prends dans ta bouche rougit Alec

Magnus ria joueur et pris le sexe de son mari en bouche, le Neko lâcha un miaulement de plaisir. Magnus lécha la pointe en sentant le pré-éjaculatoire sur la langue, il l'engloba le tout. Il ressortit en un instant pour sucer son doigt pour le mettre dans l'intimité d'Alec, il le fit coulisser ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il rajouta deux autres doigts en lui, Magnus releva la tête pour regarder Alec les joues rouges de plaisir.

\- Bébé, est ce que tu me fais confiance questionna Magnus

\- Oui gémit Alec

\- Je veux essayer un truc proposa Magnus

\- Est-ce que j'aurais mal demanda Alec

\- Non, mais mourir de plaisir ça se peut sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête, Magnus plongea vers son intimité en lui relevant un peu les hanches. Le Neko rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir, sa queue frotta avec le torse de Magnus qui grondait de plaisir. Magnus faisait tournoyer sa langue autour de son intimité et l'introduis dans l'antre chaud, il se releva en continuant de faire coulisser ses doigts. Il les retira en attrapant la boîte de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit, il s'induit de lubrifiant et le pénétrait avec douceur. Le Neko gémit de satisfaction en le sentant complètement en lui, Magnus commença à ondulait ses hanches en lui. Il balança la tête sous le plaisir, son amant lui donna un coup plus fort ce qui le hurler de plaisir en touchant sa boule de nerfs. Son mari sourit et recommença ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, le Neko n'en pouvait plus et se déversa sur lui. Son amant se déversa en lui après quelque coups, il s'effondra sur lui pendant que Alec ronronna dans son cou dans la brume de plaisir. Il se retira et se bascula sur le coté, Alec vint se blottir contre lui.

\- Je t'aime ronronna son mari

\- Je t'aime aussi souffla Magnus

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant et se leva après avoir mis un pantalon. Il alla dans la cuisine et vis Clary se chicaner avec Magnus,

\- Tas de la chance que tu n'a pas de voisin gronda Clary

\- Biscuit, quand tu seras dans la même circonstance que nous crois-moi-même si c'est la dernière chose je penserai de toi en train de coucher avec blondinet avant que je le castre. Toi aussi tu hurleras de plaisir rétorqua Magnus en sirotant son café

L'hybride entra dans la cuisine, il salua sa meilleure amie et embrassa son mari. Il prit son petit déjeuner,

\- Alors qu'est que vous vous voulez faire mes petit chéris questionna Magnus

\- Simon m'a dit qu'il y a un nouveau film en ce moment qu'il y a l'air géniale proposa Clary

\- Alors va pour un cinéma sourit Magnus

Le téléphone de Magnus sonna, il répondit le téléphone en sortant de la pièce. Les deux hybrides terminaient de manger quand Magnus revint énervé,

\- Enculé de comptable de mes deux jura Magnus

\- Un problème demanda Alec

\- Cet abruti enculé tout droit sorti du cul d'un démon de comptable c'est trompé de date de commande et maintenant on est à court de la Tequila gronda Magnus

\- C'est vraiment un connard de première jura Clary à son tour en fouettant sa queue furieusement

Alec regarda sa meilleure amie furieuse, celle-ci comprit son regard de curiosité.

\- La Tequila c'est sacré pour moi répondit Clary

\- J'ai beaucoup déteint sur toi biscuit remarqua Magnus

\- T'es mon grand frère conclu Clary

Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux rousse en grattant derrière ses oreilles ce qui le fit aboyait de plaisir,

\- Je vais aller régler ce petit problème vite fait avant d'aller au cinéma proposa Magnus

\- Vas y moi et Alec on va en profitait pour s'envoyer en l'air rigola Clary

\- Tu peux essayer, tu n'arriveras pas répliqua Magnus

Clary rigola alors qu'Alec rougit,

\- Essayer de ne pas traumatiser Président Miaou glissa Magnus

Celle- ci roula des yeux, Magnus ricana avant de se prépare. Il embrassa sa sœur et son mari avant de partir, le Neko tourna la tête vers sa belle-sœur

\- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Président Miaou questionna Alec

\- Oh un jour Magnus m'avait laissé tout seul dans le loft et je m'ennuie alors j'ai transformé Miaou en poupée en lui mettant des rubans et des nœuds dans sa fourrure, ce chat a été traumatisé pendant quatre semaines en se planquant dans un placard en ma présence racontât Clary

Alec riait avant de sortir de table pour laver la vaisselle, ils s'installaient devant la télé. Ils regardaient la télé quand Clary reçut un message sur son téléphone,

\- Jace et les autres ont atterris lut Clary

\- Cool sourit Alec

\- Ils seront là dans un moment souffla Clary

Il hocha la tête et ils attendaient la fratrie d'Alec, un moment plus tard la porte d'entrée sonna. Clary se leva,

\- Ça doit être eux supposa Clary

Elle alla ouvrir la porte quand elle trouva Valentin devant la porte, Valentin était choqué de voir Clary devant lui.

\- Vous cria Clary

\- Jocelyn appela Valentin choqué

\- Comment connaissez-vous le nom de ma mère biologique demanda Clary avec confusion

Valentin sourit froidement,

\- Ainsi je te retrouve après tout ce temps ma chère fille sourit Valentin

\- Je ne suis pas la fille d'un monstre comme vous, dégagez d'ici cracha Clary

\- CLARY, C'EST QUI demanda Alec en la rejoignant

Clary tourna la tête vers son beau-frère,

\- ALEC RENTRE DANS LE LOFT ET CACHE TOI cria Clary

\- Changement de plan, tu vas venir avec moi ma fille clama Valentin en claquant des doigts

\- Quoi s'écria Clary

Quatre hommes entrèrent dans le loft, Clary fut endormi sous le mouchoir plein de chloroforme sur son visage. Alec vit avec choc les quatre hommes entraient avec Valentin portant Clary dans ses bras,

\- Relâche Clary ordonna Alec avec effroi

\- Ainsi elle s'appelle Clarissa, quel joli nom devina Valentin en souriant

\- RELACHE LA ordonna Alec en fonçant sur lui

L'un des quatre le frappa dans le ventre ce qui le coupa le souffle pendant un moment,

\- Tu as été un très vilain Neko, tu mérite une correction mais se fera quand on rentra la maison de ton maître révéla Valentin

\- Tu n'es pas mon maître cracha Alec

Valentin fit un mouvement de tête, l'un des gardes le frappa dans les côtes ce qui le fit siffler de douleur. Il cracha du sang en se tenant les cotes,

\- Il faut vraiment revoir ton éducation sourit Valentin

\- Vas te faire voir espèce de connard insulta Alec

Le véreux refit un mouvement et le garde le frappa dans les côtes, Alec cria de douleur.

\- Bien emmenez moi ce déchet dans la voiture et attachez lui les mains pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit ordonna Valentin

\- Bien patron répondit les gardes

Alec se débattit avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans le visage ce qui le fit évanouir, le garde l'attacha et le mit dans le coffre de la voiture. Valentin monta devant avec Clary et lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Ah ma chère fille, enfin je te retrouve après toutes ses années tu es le portrait craché de ta mère sourit Valentin candide

Ils entendirent du bruit dehors, Valentin regarda dehors et vis le garçon blond qui l'avait agressé la dernière fois courir derrière eux.

\- Accélérez la voiture ordonna Valentin

Le chauffeur accéléra la voiture, Jace tomba dans la rue en criant le nom de sa petite amie avec son frère. Izzy vint l'aidait à se relever avec Max,

\- J'ai appelé papa et Magnus prévins Izzy

\- Qu'ils arrivent vite souffla Jace

Toutes leurs familles arrivèrent après le coup de fils d'Izzy, Robert avait mis en place une équipe de recherche et avait donné l'alerte à tout la police du pays de l'enlèvement d'Alec et de Clary. Magnus se sentait coupable de les avoir laisse seul,

\- C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû rester ici se lamenta Magnus en se prenant la tête dans ses main

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute mon chéri et même si tu étais resté ils l'auront enlevé quand même rassura Melati

\- Ta mère a raison, fils cesse de te culpabilisé. Alec et Clary auront besoin de ton soutien renchérit Asmodée

Magnus hocha la tête et serra la peluche d'Alec qu'ainsi d'un bracelet de Clary, pendant ce temps Alec se réveilla en toussant en touchant ses côtes. Il siffla de douleur, il regarda autour de lui pour reconnaître la chambre de ses cauchemars. La porte s'ouvrit sur Valentin avec Clary ainsi quelques gardes, les gardes tenaient Alec par les bras

\- Enfin réveillé constata Valentin

\- Clary cria Alec en voulant se débattre

\- Alec, relâche le cria Clary à son tour

\- Enfin ma chère Clarissa, si tu veux que je le relâche il faudra que tu me dises que tu m'accepte comme ton père et que tu es prêt à abandonner le nom des Bane pour prendre celui du mien expliqua Valentin

\- Jamais Mon nom est Clarissa Adèle Bane et le restera à mort cracha Clary

\- Comme tu voudras souffla Valentin en claquant des doigts

L'un des gardes vint frapper Alec dans le ventre ce qui le crachait du sang, Clary cria le nom de son beau frère en se débattant. Valentin claqua des doigts et le garde stoppa,

\- Si tu veux le sauver, fais ce que je te dis marchanda Valentin

La jeune Inu racla sa gorge et cracha sur la figure du vieil homme, Valentin la frappa sur la joue. Le Neko cria le nom de Clary et essaya de se débattre

\- Va en enfer espèce d'ordure insulta Clary

\- Très bien, alors je te laisse comme punition ma chère Clarissa et aussi…termina Valentin en claquant des doigts

Les gardes frappa à Alec au visage ce qui le fit saigner du nez, Valentin poussa Clary contre le mur a qui elle se cogna la tête. Ils ressortirent de la chambre, Alec s'avança vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Clary parle moi siffla Alec en se tenant les côtes

\- Alec, je suis désolé est ce que ça va demanda Clary

\- Ça peut aller mais toi demanda Alec en touchant le sang qui coulait de sa tempe

\- Ça va, j'ai connu pire sourit Clary légèrement

Alec ria avant de siffler de douleur, Clary toucha les cotes du Neko doucement.

\- Magnus va nous sortir de là rassura Alec

\- Je sais, il ne faut pas perdre espoir renchérit Clary

Le Neko s'assit prés d'elle, elle mit la tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu savais que Valentin était ton père biologique questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr que non, je pensais que ma mère biologique l'avait quitté en étant enceinte de moi avant de se marier avec mon père c'est-à-dire Luke Garroway expliqua Clary

\- Je vois souffla Alec

L'un des gardes ouvrit la porte et apporta un plateau de nourriture pour eux, avant de le faire glisser par terre et ressortit.

\- Connard insulta la rousse

Alec gloussa, Clary prit le plateau et fronça le nez en voyant la soi-disant nourriture.

\- Ils nous prennent pour des animaux siffla Clary en fouettant sa queue

\- A la longue on s'habitue renchérit Alec

\- Ne me dis pas que tu bouffais cela quand tu étais ici commenta Clary

Le Neko hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle et fit deux part égales avec les couverts, Alec prit la cuillère et le donna à Clary. Elle le stoppa et le donna à la place, ils se firent manger mutuellement. Après avoir mangés, ils s'allongèrent sur le matelas pourri dans la pièce. Ils se serrèrent mutuellement pour avoir du contact et de la chaleur de l'un et de l'autre,

\- Plus jamais je ne critiquerai la bouffe d'Izzy promis Clary

\- Et moi plus jamais je ne critiquerai la tienne s'esclaffa Alec

Elle lui donna un coup léger dans l'épaule ce qui le fit rire et siffler de douleur, la rousse s'inquiéta pour son état.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va s'inquiéta Clary

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec en souriant

Clary se blottit contre lui avant de sentir quelque chose de froid sur son front, elle releva la tête et trouva la chaîne. Alec vit le regard de l'Inu sur son collier, il le sortit de son t-shirt. Son médaillon était toujours là, il ouvrit fébrilement et vit la photo de Magnus. Clary caressa la photo de son frère avec amour,

\- Cette photo était prise le jour où il avait annoncé sa décision de partir à Los Angeles, je me souviens maman s'était mis à le maudire dans un premier temps en disant qu'il voulait s'éloigner d'elle et qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais ses petites enfants et dans un deuxième temps elle l'encourageai à partir. Papa lui a juste demandé si il pourrait venir avec lui ce qui as valu une claque de la part de maman racontât Clary le cœur gros

Alec la prit dans ses bras et elle commença à sangloter, elle se calma pendant un moment avant de s'endormir. Alec regarda la photo de son mari avant de l'embrasser et de s'endormir après avoir caché son médaillon, Magnus faisait de même avec la photo de d'Alec et de Clary.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le chantage de Valentin et la tentative de viol de Clary. Bisous glacées.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Louserie : Tu vas encore me détester parce que le chapitre prochain il y aura encore de la souffrance et tu es la seul avoir compris pour le médaillon**

 **Djanysprince : Voici la suite et merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 27, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 27**_

Alec se réveilla en sifflant de douleur, il se leva et trouva Clary déjà réveillé. Sa joue gauche était devenue bleu par le coup de Valentin la veille, il la toucha doucement.

\- Ça va demanda Alec

\- T'inquiète rassura Clary en lui caressant les cheveux

Un garde amena un plateau et fit comme la veille, Clary se leva et prit le plateau. Ils se firent manger mutuellement, après le repas ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

\- Catarina va être furieuse contre toi d'avoir manquée une journée de travail remarqua Clary

\- Déjà que elle était furieuse que je sois en retard parce que Magnus me fait l'amour chaque soir rigola Alec en se tenant les côtes

Elle riait aussi, la porte s'ouvrit sur Valentin avec ses sbires.

\- Quel son magnifique qu'est ton rire ma fille complimenta Valentin

\- Je ne suis pas ta fille espèce de connard insulta Clary en agitant sa queue frénétiquement

\- Ah ma fille tu es vraiment têtue comme ta défunte mère soupira Valentin avant de claquer des doigts

Deux de ses sbires firent comme la veille prirent Alec en le tenant par le bras, Clary voulut l'aider quand Valentin le tient fermement.

\- Alors tu accepte ma proposition ou pas demanda Valentin

\- Je préfère mourir que porter ton nom salit par le sang cracha Clary

Valentin fit un mouvement de tête, le troisième sbire commença à frapper Alec dans le ventre ce qui le fit cracher du sang.

\- ALEC cria Clary en se débattant

\- Accepte ma proposition et il sera sauvé marchanda Valentin

\- D'aucune façon je n'accepterai cette proposition cracha Clary

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir une fortune colossale qui te permettra de ne pas travailler toute ta vie proposa Valentin

\- Va te faire mettre profondément espèce de salopard, je suis déjà riche et je n'ai pas besoin de ta richesses pourri sale con insulta Clary

Valentin s'énerva devant les insultes de sa fille à son encontre la frappa dans le ventre, Clary cria de douleur. Alec se débattit contre les sbires mais ils le tenaient trop jeta Clary par terre et commença à lui donnait des coups de pieds dans le ventre. Il s'arrêta après un bon moment avant d'ordonner à ses hommes de faire pareil avec Alec, les sbires passèrent à tabac le Neko avant de suivre leur patron. L'hybride s'avança en rampant vers sa belle-sœur, il la toucha doucement.

\- Clary réponds-moi s'inquiéta Alec en la secouant doucement

Clary toussa du sang avant d'ouvrir les yeux faiblement, elle se redressa en sifflant de douleurs.

\- Fais attention, tu dois avoir des cotes brisé examina Alec

\- Arrête de faire jouer au docteur avec moi parce que tu n'es pas mon type gloussait Clary en souriant

Alec lâcha un petit rire avant de siffler, Clary déchira un morceau de son haut avant d'épongé le visage d'Alec avec un peu d'eau du plateau (de) repas. Les lèvres et l'arcade sourcilière d'Alec était ouverte, sa joue commença devenir bleue. Ses bras avaient des hématomes,

\- Je suis désolée pour tes lèvres s'excusa Clary en baissant ses oreilles

\- C'est bête, je ne pourrais pas embrasser Magnus pendant un bon moment s'esclaffa le Neko en agitant sa queue faiblement

\- Le pauvre, il va être frustré renchérit Clary

Ils se prirent dans les bras ,pendant ce temps Magnus faisait les cent pas dans son loft sous le regard inquiet de sa mère.

\- Magnus, tu me donne le tournis souffla Melati

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, Catarina revenait de la chambre d'ami.

\- Maryse se repose commenta Catarina

A l'annonce de l'enlèvement d'Alec à nouveau, Maryse avait fait une telle crise d'angoisse que Catarina avait été obligé de lui administré un sédatif pour la calmer. La bande était venue soutenir leur ami dans cette épreuve, Tessa avec Simon consola Izzy qui pleurait non stop. Raphaël s'étais occupé de Max avec Lily, Jem et Will s'étais occupé de Jace. Melati s'occupait de son fils qui n'avait pas dormi depuis vingt-quatre heure, son mari faisait le va et viens avec ses contacts qu'il avait pour savoir où se cachait Valentin. Robert entra dans la pièce,

\- Alors demanda Magnus fatigué

\- D'après les informations Valentin n'a pas quitter le pays informa Robert

\- Mais ça nous dit pas où est sont Alec et Clary réfuta Jace

\- Je sais mais les recherches continue, souffla Robert

Magnus se leva de son fauteuil et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte fortement, Melati voulut rejoindre son fils quand Catarina l'empêcha

\- Laisse le seul pour le moment conseilla Catarina

Magnus était avachie sur le lit avec la peluche d'Alec et un bracelet usé de Clary, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux silencieusement. Alec siffla de douleur en riant à certaines anecdotes de Clary sur Magnus,

\- Il n'y a pas à dire mon frère est vraiment cinglé parfois sourit Clary

\- Il n'est pas comme ça avec moi sourit Alec

\- Parce que tu es son Neko aux yeux bleus ricana Clary en se tenant les côtes

Alec leva doucement le haut de sa belle-sœur et vit un des hématomes au niveau de ses côtes, il toucha doucement la jeune femme qui grimaça de douleur.

\- Je l'ai impression que tu as une côte brisé examina Alec

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de jouer au docteur avec moi parce que tu n'es pas mon type de garçon gronda Clary faussement

\- Tu préfère les blondinet aux yeux d'or taquina Alec

Clary lâcha un petit rire, Valentin entra à nouveau dans la chambre avec ses sbires. Les sbires prirent Alec par les bras, Valentin prit la rousses par les cheveux.

\- Alors ma fille tu as réfléchis demanda Valentin

\- Oui, je voudrais te dire que tu es un vieux sénile complètement cinglé bon à être enfermé répondit Clary froidement

Valentin lui donna un coup de poing au visage ce qui le coupa la lèvre, Alec cria le nom de son amie. Clary releva la tête et s'essuya la lèvre,

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire enfoiré, ça te fait jouir dans ton froc de maltraiter les plus faibles hein fusilla Clary

\- A force de vivre avec ses gens, ta bouche est devenue sale se désola Valentin

Valentin se tourna vers les sbires et l'ordonna de maltraiter Alec, ils donnent un coup chacun dans le ventre d'Alec. Alec cracha et toussa du sang, Clary cria le nom du Neko. Valentin attrapa à nouveau ses cheveux qui lui arrachèrent une partie de son cuir de chevelure,

\- Ecoute ma fille, un mot de ma part et je pourrais tuer ton ami Neko ici présent alors tu accepte ou pas questionna Valentin

\- Tue-le et je me tuerai ensuite menaça Clary

\- Tu n'oseras pas de te suicidait ricana le vieux homme

\- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis et tu ne sais rien de moi alors vas y tue Alec et je me tuerai ensuite menaça Clary

\- Très bien je te prends au mot, ma chère Clarissa je sais que tu vas changer d'avis et me rejoindre sourit Valentin

\- Dans tes rêves cracha Clary

\- Je vais partir pour un moment et j'espère à mon retour que tu vas accepter commenta Valentin

\- Tu deviendras eunuque connard insulta Clary

Valentin lui donna un coup de poings à nouveau dans le visage, ses sbires continuaient de frapper le Neko. Valentin claqua des doigts et ses sbires s'arrêta avant de le suivre, Clary s'essuya le nez et s'avança vers Alec qui ne bougeait plus.

\- Alec appela Clary

Le Neko siffla de douleur en se relevant, il tenait son bras droit contre lui. Clary examina rapidement son bras, il miaula de douleur quand elle le mania doucement.

\- Ton bras est déboîté supposa Clary

\- Je sais et ton nez demanda Alec

\- Le mien ça va sourit Clary

Clary mit une main sur son nez avant de le redresser sec, une larme de douleur s'échappa de ses yeux. Elle renifla du sang de son nez,

\- Tu pourrais remettre mon bras à l'endroit demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr répondit Clary

Clary se plaça derrière lui, elle posa une main sur son épaule et la remis en place sèchement. Alec cria de douleur avant de bouger doucement son bras. Il s'appuya contre le mur, Clary le rejoignit en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Au moins ce salopard ne vas pas nous ennuyer pendant un bon moment sourit Clary

Alec gloussa avant de poser sa tête sur celle de Clary et de fermer les yeux, Ils s'endormirent. Magnus vit son beau-père cria dans le téléphone,

\- Je m'en moque que ça peut prendre des mois, je veux que vous retrouver ce salopard et c'est un ordre ordonna Robert

Maryse arriva dans le salon les traits fatigués et les yeux bouffis par les pleurs,

\- Maman, tu devrais retourner te coucher conseilla Izzy en se précipitant sur sa mère

\- Quand on aura retrouvé mon fils, j'irai me reposer confia Maryse en redressant ses oreilles

Robert se tourna vers son épouse,

\- Alors des nouvelles, demanda Maryse

\- Pas pour l'instant, les équipes de recherche continue de fouiller les environs. Valentin a dû les emmener dans un endroit isolé supposa Robert

\- Alors qu'ils cherchent au lieu de siroter leur putain café, mon frère et ma petite ami sont entre les mains d'un malade s'écria Jace

\- Jace calme-toi apaisa Melati

\- Comment vous pouvez rester aussi calme alors que c'est votre fille renifla Jace

Melati prit Jace dans ses bras, Jace éclata en sanglot dans les bras de la mère de sa petite amie.

\- Je sais que Clary et Alec auraient aimés que nous soyons forts pour eux, ils comptent sur notre soutient pour les retrouver consola Melati

Jace arrêta de sangloter, Magnus ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua de regarder autour de lui comme spectateur. Il regarda une photo d'Alec, il sourit faiblement en regardant son mari sourire sur la photo. Il fronçât les sourcils en regardant la fine chaîne sur la photo, il écarquilla les yeux et se leva subitement. Il fonça dans sa chambre et mit un bordel partout dans sa chambre, sa mère entra dans celle-ci

\- Magnus, que se passe-t-il questionna Melati

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à cela murmura Magnus

Il prit une mallette noire et revint dans le salon, il déblaya ce qu'il avait sur la table basse pour mettre la mallette noir dessus. Il ouvrit pour découvrir un petit ordinateur portable,

\- Magnus, qu'est ce que se passe t-il, où as-tu trouvé cet ordinateur demanda sa mère confuse

Son fils ne lui répondit pas et alluma le mini ordinateur, il commença à pianoter sur l'ordinateur. Il se concentra sous les regards curieux de toute sa famille, il imprima ce qu'il y avait sur son ordinateur.

\- Robert, dites aux équipes de fouillez cette endroit qui est dans un rayon de 3 kilomètre ordonna Magnus

\- Comment je veux dire pourquoi demanda Robert

\- Quand j'ai acheté un médaillon pour Alexander pour Noël par sécurité, j'avais placé une puce GPS dedans expliqua Magnus

\- C'est génial s'exclama Jace en bougeant sa queue de joie

Tout le monde fut soulagé par les informations que Magnus leur donna,

\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, la puce GPS émet faiblement, j'ai pu le localiser que dans cette zone répliqua Magnus

\- Au contraire on s'est maintenant où cherché, je vais appeler les équipes de recherches se réjouit Robert en prenant son téléphone

\- Dis-leur aussi que Valentin possède un chalet dans l'endroit qu'indique Magnus renchérit Asmodée entrant dans le salon

\- Comment cela questionna Izzy curiosité

\- J'ai passé quelque coup de fils pour savoir les résidences possibles de Valentin et ils m'ont donné toutes les résidences et villas que cet ordure possède expliqua Asmodée

\- Bien, je vais ordonné aux équipes de recherche de vérifier cela commenta Robert

Robert prit son téléphone et téléphona aux équipes de recherche, Magnus continua de pianoter sur son mini ordinateur.

\- D'ailleurs où as-tu ses équipements questionna Raphaël

\- J'avais un contact qui me devait un service répondit Magnus

L'hispanique ne répondit rien et regarda son ami pianoter frénétiquement sur son clavier pour retrouver son mari et sa sœur, pendant ce temps Alec se réveilla en toussant.

\- Enfin réveillé remarqua Clary

Il se redressa des genoux de Clary, il bougea ses oreilles.

\- Personne n'est venue dans la chambre demanda Alec en grimaçant en se tenant les côtes

\- Non, pas pour l'instant répondit Clary

\- Au moins ils nous fichent la paix, souffla Alec

Clary s'approcha de lui en se tenant les côtes,

\- Dis-moi Alec pour Ithuriel, qu'est qui s'est passé questionna Clary

Le Neko ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir, elle posa la main sur sa joue.

\- Si c'est trop dur alors pas besoin que tu me le raconte rassura Clary

Alec prit une grande inspiration et commença à raconter ce qui s'est passé avec Ithuriel, Clary eut les larmes aux yeux avant de les laisser couler.

\- Par l'ange, quelle monstruosité hoqueta Clary en baissant ses oreilles

Le Neko lui prit dans ses bras, pour la consoler. Clary essuya ses larmes et lui caressa la joue,

\- Il est toujours présent dans ton cœur, malgré que tu es avec mon imbécile excentrique de frère. Ila une place spéciale dans ton cœur renifla Clary

\- Je le sais Clary sourit Alec

Un des sbires entra dans la chambre avec un plateau de repas, il le glissât par terre avant de refermer la porte.

\- C'est l'heure de manger grimaça Clary

Alec sourit à sa grimace, elle se leva en se tenant les côtes et prit le plateau de repas. Ils mangèrent mutuellement le repas, Clary commença à somnoler sur l'épaule.

\- Tu peux t'endormir conseilla Alec

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir répondit Clary

L'hybride lui caressa les cheveux de la rousse, elle geint de plaisir.

\- J'ai hâte que ton père et Magnus nous retrouve ainsi on pourra mettre ce connard en prison souffla Clary

\- Je sais, moi aussi je voudrais qu'ils viennent nous sauver répondit Alec

\- Putain la première chose que je ferais en rentrant c'est manger le repas de maman, m'envoyer en l'air avec Jace et m'excuser de critiquer la cuisine d'Izzy expliqua Clary en riant tout en grimaçant

\- Moi la première chose que je ferais c'est aller travailler avec Catarina et Magnus me fera l'amour non stop pendant une semaine s'il faut, certes j'aurai mal au fesses mais je serai satisfait gloussa Alec

\- Et si tu tombe enceinte glissa Clary

\- Je serai encore plus satisfait si je tombai enceinte de lui sourit Alec

\- Ce sera cool, je serai tata. Tu as intérêt de tomber enceinte d'une fille sinon je te castre menaça Clary faussement

Alec siffla de douleur en voulant rire, Clary siffla aussi de douleur en riant.

\- On a l'air malin en tentant de rire avec nos côtes brisés ricana Clary

Le Neko lui rendit son ricanement, ils s'allongeaient tous les deux sur le lit en contemplant le plafond.

\- Alec, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je voudrais que tu prennes soin de Magnus et de la famille pour moi demanda Clary

\- D'accord et si il m'arrive quelque chose, je voudrais que tu prennes soin de Magnus et de la famille demanda Alec à son tour

\- Jurée promis Clary

Magnus travaillait non stop sur le mini ordinateur pour localiser son amant et sa petite sœur, ses yeux était tiré par la fatigue car il n'avait pas dormir depuis un bon moment.

\- Magnus fais une pause, tu es resté sur l'ordinateur toute la nuit conseilla Melati

\- Je me reposerai quand j'aurai localisé mon mari et ma sœur pas avant réfuta Magnus en continuant de pianoter

Sa mère se sentait démunis face à l'état de fatigue avancé de Magnus, elle regardait son mari qui lui aussi avait cherché de son côte pour trouver Valentin et Robert étais parti au commissariat pour avoir des informations sur la recherche d'Alec et de Clary. Les deux hybrides s'étaient assoupis dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, la porte s'ouvrit ce qui les fit réveiller tout le deux en sursaut. Les trois sur les quatre gardes de Valentin entrèrent dans la chambre, Clary se réfugia dans les bras d'Alec en les voyants avec une lueur qu'Alec connaissait que trop bien celle de la luxure en regardant Clary.

\- Les gars, je ne crois pas que c'est raisonnable de faire cela convaincu le première garde

\- Ecoute Azazel, le patron n'en saura rien et on va lui dire que c'est l'autre qui a voulu d'abuser de sa fille répondit le deuxième garde en s'approchant d'eux

\- Oui mais…commença le dénommé Azazel

\- Mec, si tu ne te sens pas capable de tirer un coup alors va en bas te branler devant un porno pendant qu'on tire notre coup avec cette Inu rétorqua le troisième garde

Azazel ne répondit rien et regarda ses deux compères s'approchaient d'Alec et de Clary, Alec serra Clary dans ses bras pour la protégé en crachant contre eux.

\- Regarder cela, le Neko veut défendre sa copine que c'est mignon ironisa le deuxième garde

\- Agramon, on n'a pas le temps pour jouer et le patron va bientôt arriver alors dépêche-toi à moins que tu veux que je passe en premier sourit le troisième garde

\- Il n'est pas question Eidolon, je passe en premier ordonna le dénommé Agramon

Le sbire donna un coup à Alec qui le fit projeter loin de Clary, le troisième garde en profita pour plaquer Clary sur le matelas. Elle se débattit de la poigne de son agresseur,

\- Putain, ce qu'elle a la poigne la petite chienne ricana Eidolon

\- Azazel, viens m'aider à plaquer ce stupide Neko par terre ordonna Agramon

Le premier sbire vint retenir Alec qui se débattait pour aller sauver Clary, Agramon vint prés de Clary et s'installait entre ses jambes.

\- Bordel, je jouis déjà en sachant je vais goûter une chatte d'une Inu confessa Agramon en déchirant son haut

\- LACHE MOI, NON cria Clary en se débattant de leur poigne

\- CLARY cria Alec à son tour

\- Azazel, fais le taire ordonna Agramon

Azazel donna un coup à Alec dans les tempes ce qui le fit sonner, l'employé de Valentin empoignant violement le sein de Clary qui hurla de douleur. Il le maltraita avec force, Alec regarda la scène de loin en voyant cela une autre scène s'interposa à ses yeux. Celle du viol d'Ithuriel, il assistait impuissance au viol collectif de son ami qui criait de douleur et demandait de l'aide. Il se rappela comment il l'a regardé mourir devant ses yeux, Agramon continua ses sévices sur Clary qui se débattait. Elle réussit à lui mordre la main avant de se prendre une gifle assez fort ce qui lui fit tourner la tête et la rendu sonnée,

\- Enfin tu vas être docile petite garce clama Agramon en déchirant à moitié ses vêtements

\- CLARY s'écria Alec

\- Fais chier Azazel fais taire ce connard gronda Agramon

Azazel allait donner un coup à Alec quand celui-ci le fit basculer et lui donna un coup dans entre les jambes, le garde resta immobile en se tenant l'entre jambe. Alec se leva et fonça sur Agramon qui était sur le point de violer Clary et lui donna un coup de pieds dans la tête, Eidolon voyant cela se releva en relâchant Clary et alla donner un coup à Alec, il reçut le coup avant de donner un coup de poing dans le ventre du garde. Agramon se releva sonné et essaya d'attraper Alec par derrière avant de s'écrouler mort par terre, derrière lui Valentin avait un pistolet avec un silencieux.

\- Patron bafouilla Eidolon

\- Qu'est que vous venez faire ici claqua Valentin froidement

\- Patron, ce stupide Neko a voulue abuser de votre fille et on ait venu l'empêcher mentit Eidolon

\- Sortez moi ces déchets de cette pièce ordonna Valentin

Des gardes vinrent les emmener dehors, Valentin sortit de la pièce sans jeter un regard aux deux hybrides. Alec s'avança vers Clary en pleurant,

\- Clary, parle moi s'il te plait répond- moi supplia Alec

Clary s'était évanouis, Alec prit le reste des vêtements de Clary et les trempa dans l'eau pour la nettoyer. Les seins de Clary étaient devenus noire sous les maltraitances d'Agramon, ses cuisses avaient des hématomes. Une partie de son visage était devenu bleu sous la force de la gifle, les yeux de Clary étaient ouverts mais aucun éclat ne brillait dans ses yeux. Alec enleva son t-shirt et le mit sur Clary avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer, pendant ce temps au moment de la tentative de viol de Clary , Melati faisait du thé et du café pour tout le monde. Quand elle eût une douleur au cœur, elle fit tomber les tasses par terre en se tenant la poitrine. Tout le monde se précipita vers elle, Catarina vint l'examiner.

\- Maman est ce que ça va demanda Magnus

\- Clary, quelque chose lui est arrivé. Je le sens, quelque chose de mauvais lui est arrivé s'étouffa Melati en se tenant la poitrine

\- Elle fait une crise d'angoisse conclu Catarina

Tout le monde recula pour la laisser respirer doucement, Melati reprit son calme mais elle se tenait encore la poitrine.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à ma petite fille s'inquiéta Melati

\- Alec est avec elle, je pense qu'il va la protéger rassura Magnus

Elle ne répondit rien mais posa un regard inquiet sur la photo de Clary, Jace lui mit une main de réconfort sur son épaule pour la soutenir. Alec continuait de bercer sa belle-sœur,

\- Réponds-moi s'il te plait supplia Alec

Les yeux de Clary continuaient à être sans vie malgré qu'elle respire encore, Alec sanglota en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas pu te sauver toi aussi pleura Alec

Valentin entra dans la pièce avec des vêtements de femme, il le jeta devant Alec.

\- Tiens voilà des vêtements pour elle, habille là ordonna Valentin froidement

Il repartir comme si de rien était, Alec continua de la bercer sans toucher au vêtement. Il s'endormit avec Clary dans les bras comme pour la protéger, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et regarda l'état de sa belle-sœur. La rouquine dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, elle se réveilla dans ses bras.

\- Clary, dis-moi quelque chose s'il te plait supplia Alec

La jeune Inu était dans le même état que la veille, les yeux éteint de tout sentiment comme une personne sans vie. Alec pleura à nouveau avant d'essuyer ses larmes, il la serra tout contre lui.

\- Je vais te protéger, ne t'en fais pas promis Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Le baiser sur le front la fit tressaillir légèrement mais ne la sortie pas complétement de sa léthargie, un autre garde amena le repas pour eux. Alec déposa Clary doucement sur le lit avant de chercher le repas en se tenant les côtes, il essaya de faire manger sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci mangea comme un robot, le Neko la prit à nouveau dans ses bras en la berçant doucement comme un enfant. Pendant plusieurs semaines Alec s'occupa de Clary qui n'était pas sorti de sa léthargie, un matin le Neko la berça contre lui quand celle-ci se réveilla en hurlant de douleur. L'hybride la tenait dans ses bras,

\- Du calme, je suis là tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité Clary je suis là rassura Alec

\- Alec, sanglota Clary

Il le consola de toute sa peine,

\- Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas pu te sauver s'excusa Alec en sanglotant

\- Au contraire tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu m'as sauvé de ce qu'il allait se passer et si tu ne l'avais pas fait j'aurai été s'étouffa Clary dans son sanglot

Alec la prit dans ses bras et les deux pleurèrent, ils ne se lâchèrent plus du tout. Le Neko berça la jeune femme doucement ce qui l'apaisa, elle s'agrippait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la localisation de Magnus et l'entrée en scène de Camille. Bisous glacée.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Louserie : Ne t'inquiète pas le prochain chapitre tu auras ton retrouvaille mais pas une retrouvaille heureux en tout cas.**

 **Djanysprince : Voilà la suite**

 **Guest : Merci pour ton Review, ça me fait chaud au cœur**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 28, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 28**_

Clary se réveilla dans les bras d'Alec qui la berçait comme une enfant, Alec remarqua qu'elle était réveillé.

\- Tu es réveillé remarqua Alec

\- Oui souffla Clary en se blottissant encore plus dans les bras d'Alec

Depuis son agression Clary ne voulait plus quitter les bras d'Alec, ses bras étaient son refuge. Un garde vint emmener de la nourriture pour eux, Alec avec Clary dans les bras alla prendre le plateau de repas. Ils mangent mutuellement ensemble, elle se refugia contre Alec.

\- Je suis fatiguée Alec souffla Clary

\- Je sais, endors-toi répondit Alec

Clary s'endormit dans les bras de son ami, pendant ce temps Magnus fatigué s'évanouis par terre.

\- Magnus appela Melati en voyant son fils par terre

Catarina vint prés de lui, elle l'examina avant de hocher la tête.

\- Il va bien, il s'est juste évanouis de fatigue conclu Catarina

\- Mettons le dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose souffla Maryse

Will et Raphaël prirent leur ami par le bras et le transportèrent dans sa chambre pour le mettre sur son lit, Maryse vint dans la chambre de son gendre et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Alexander souffla Magnus endormi

Maryse sortit de la chambre en pleurant, Melati la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps,

\- Quand ce cauchemar prendrait fin ? déclara Maryse

\- Maryse, reprends toi, essaye d'être forte pour Alec consola Melati

Melati avait des larmes silencieuses qui lui coulait sur les joues en pensant à sa fille, Clary se réveilla

\- Il est quelle heure demanda Clary

\- J'en sais rien répondit Alec

Elle le regarda et vis les cernes sous ses yeux, elle lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi observa Clary

\- Je voulais te protégé pendant que tu dormais expliqua Alec

Clary écouta les battements de cœur de son beau frère,

\- Merci de me protégé, si ce cœur n'avait pas appartenu à mon frère et le mien à Jace. Peut-être que j'aurai tombé amoureuse de toi souffla Clary

\- Moi de même, Clary répondit Alec

Valentin entra dans la chambre et vis sa fille dans les bras d'Alec,

\- Oh ma fille, comment vas-tu questionna Valentin faussement inquiet

Elle ne le répondit rien et s'agrippa à Alec comme une bouée de sauvetage, le Neko regarda son bourreau en protégeant sa belle-sœur

\- Ça me désole qu'on t'a fait du mal, ne t'en fais pas je me suis occupé de ses hommes sourit Valentin froidement

Elle le regarda comme s'il était un monstre, Valentin s'approcha d'eux et s'accroupis en face. Il caressa la joue blessé de Clary qui tremblait dans les bras du Neko,

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal comme ces hommes. Je vais y aller parce que j'ai du travail à faire mais je reviendrai pour toi ma chérie expliqua Valentin

La jeune femme trembla de peur alors qu'elle se collait encore plus à Alec qui la serra en regardant leur kidnappeur avec haine, le vieil homme se remit debout et s'en allait.

\- Ne le laisse plus jamais de m'approcher Alec, plus jamais s'angoissa Clary

\- Je te le promets promis Alec en lui caressant ses cheveux pour la rassurer

\- J'ai encore leurs mains sale sur moi, je me sens sale sanglota Clary

Il le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, Clary se calma et s'endormis épuisée par ses pleurs. Alec pleurait silencieusement en la berçant, il voyait que sa meilleure amie était brisée par son agression. Il sortit son médaillon de sa poche et l'ouvrit pour voir la photo de son mari,

\- Magnus, viens nous chercher supplia Alec

Comme si les mots s'était emporté jusqu'à les oreilles de Magnus qui se réveilla en sursaut, il passa une main sur son visage.

\- Alexander appela Magnus

Il se leva et rejoignis tout le monde dans le salon, il avait la tête qui tournait. Il s'assit un instant dans le fauteuil,

\- Que se t-il passé demanda Magnus

\- Tu t'es évanoui par manque de sommeil répondit Catarina

\- Est-ce que il y a du nouveau questionna Magnus

\- Les recherches continue répondit Jace

Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant de fatigue, il ouvrit les yeux pour prendre son mini ordinateur. Sa mère lui arracha l'ordinateur des mains,

\- Maman rends-moi mon ordinateur gronda Magnus

\- Tant que ne tu ne vas prendre une douche et manger quelque chose, je ne te le rendrai pas cet ordinateur gronda Melati

\- En quoi prendre une douche et manger quelque chose va me permettre de rechercher ma sœur et mon mari demanda Magnus en se levant

Il s'arrêta de parler en mettant une main sur son front en sentant un vertige,

\- Ça va te permettre d'avoir les idées claire et tu pourras continuer de les localiser conseilla Melati

Il soupira de fatigue en regardant sa mère et l'écouta, quand il termina ce que lui avait conseillé sa mère il continua sa rechercher de localisation du médaillon d'Alec. Robert entra dans le loft avec le visage fatigué,

\- Alors la localisation avance questionna Robert

\- Presque répondit Magnus

\- Et toi de ton côté papa demanda Maryse

\- Les équipes continue la recherche mais c'est comme une aiguille dans une meule de foin répondit Robert

Izzy posa la main sur l'épaule de sa mère pour la soutenir, Jace passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Dans le salon on entendaient les pianotements de Magnus sur l'ordinateur, Melati se leva pour aller faire des collations dans la cuisine. Alec berça toujours Clary dans ses bras, un garde entra avec une trousse de secours avec des vêtements.

\- Qu'est que vous voulez demanda Alec en crachant

\- Du calme je travaille pour ton père Robert Lightwood rassura le garde

\- Mais comment questionna Alec

\- J'étais chargé de surveiller Valentin mais malheureusement il m'a ordonné de rester ici avec vous sans moyen de communication expliqua le garde en déposant les affaires de soin par terre

\- Pourquoi est ce que vous n'allez pas trouver un moyen de communication pour prévenir mon père où nous sommes questionna Alec

\- J'essayer de trouver mais à croire que Valentin ne fait pas confiance à ses sbires ce qu'il est le cas avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre belle-sœur répondit le garde

\- Comment vous appelez demanda Alec

\- Je m'appelle Mickaël Wayland, j'étais au lycée avec votre père et puis je suis devenue son coéquipier dans la police avant qu'il monte en grade expliqua Mickaël

\- Comment savoir ce que vous dîtes est vrai cracha Alec en dressant ses oreilles

Il fouilla dans sa poche et ressortir une veille photo, il tendit vers Alec. Le Neko vit son père assez jeune avec le fameux Mickaël en uniformes de policier avec deux femmes, il reconnut l'une d'elle étant sa mère.

\- Vous disiez la vérité conclue Alec

\- Je sais que tu te méfie de moi par rapport à ce qu'ils vous arrivent en ce moment, j'ai amené une trousse de secours et des vêtements chaud pour ton amie et toi montra le policier.

Alec prit la trousse de secours, il soigna les plaies de Clary qui était toujours endormi, il retira son t-shirt d'elle pour lui mettre des vêtements en la couvrant d'une couverture.

\- Je voudrais bien vous faire sortir d'ici mais malheureusement Valentin a verrouiller tout les portes et fenêtre du chalet ayant peur la trahison de ses sbires expliqua Mickaël

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je sais qu'on va venir nous sortir de là souffla Alec en fermant les yeux de fatigue

\- Reposez-vous, vous êtes épuisé ,vous avez des cernes sous les yeux remarqua Mickaël

\- Je ne peux pas me reposer car si je ferme les yeux, Clary sera en danger soupira Alec de fatigue

\- Tu peux t'endormir, je veuille sur vous deux rassura Mickaël

Alec secoua tête en bougeant ses oreilles avant de s'écrouler de fatigue, Mickaël mit une autre couverture sur eux. Il ressorti comme si rien n'était, il essaya de sortit de la maison sans succès. Il fouilla pour trouver un moyen de communication, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour soupirer longuement. Magnus continua de pianoter son ordinateur,

\- Nous avons une nouvelle déclara Robert

\- Vous les avez retrouvé se réjouit Maryse

\- Non mais l'un des policiers infiltré a perdu le lien avec nous après nous avoir prévenu que Valentin se rendait assez souvent dans son chalet au cœur d'une région assez éloigné de toute civilisation informa Robert

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a contacté demanda Jace

\- Non, à mon avis Valentin les empêche d'utiliser leur portable expliqua Robert

\- Cette espèce d'enfoiré jura Jace

\- Jace calme-toi apaisa Izzy

Magnus souffla avant se remettre au travail, Clary se réveilla dans les bras d'Alec. Elle vit qu'elle ne portait plus les vêtements d'Alec mais des fringues chauds sur elle, ses blessures étaient soignées. Alec se réveilla en la voyant levé,

\- Alec, qui m'a soigné demanda Clary en tremblant de peur

\- Calme-toi, c'est moi qui t'ai changé rassura Alec

Clary fut soulager que se soit Alec qui l'ai changé, elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

\- Qui t'a donné ses vêtements questionna Clary

\- Un policier infiltré de papa et il est venu nous aider mais il ne peut le contacter car Valentin n'a pas confiance en ses employés expliqua Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Je vois, il aurait pu nous laisser prendre un bain. Je me sens sale gronda Clary en se frottant les bras

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire apaisa Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Je veux rentrer Alec, je ne veux plus être dans cette endroit dégoûtant grimaça Clary

\- Je sais moi aussi, je veux partir d'ici renchérit Alec

Il lui caressa les cheveux pour la réconforter, Magnus continuait de pianoter son ordinateur quand la porte d'entrée sonna. Melati alla ouvrir la porte,

\- QU'EST QUE TU VIENS FAIRE LA cria Melati

Magnus leva la tête en entendant sa mère crier depuis la porte d'entrée, il vit Camille habillée d'une robe moulant rouge avec un profond décolleté. Il regarda avec un profond agacement son ancienne petite amie,

\- Qu'est que tu viens faire ici Camille demanda Magnus en continuant son travail

\- J'ai appris pour ton mari et ta sœur et je suis profondément touchée par ce qu'il t'arrive répondit Camille

\- Merci pour ton attention et ta venue, tu sais où est la porte claqua Magnus froidement

Camille fut interloquée par l'attitude froide de Magnus, elle s'approcha de lui quand Catarina passa devant elle.

\- Il t'a dit où était la porte non clama Catarina

\- Je voulais lui dire les informations que j'ai sur Valentin où ils retiennent son mari et sa sœur informa Camille

Magnus leva la tête en un instant et la fixa interdit,

\- Que veux-tu me dire questionna Magnus

Elle sourit intérieurement en sachant qu'elle avait attiré l'attention de son ex amant, elle s'avança vers lui sous les regards meurtrier de toute le monde. Elle mit une main sur son épaule,

\- Donne moi les informations que je veux Camille ordonna Magnus

\- Comme tu veux alors pour te dire, Valentin a enlevé ta sœur parce que celle-ci est sa fille biologique confia Camille

\- Impossible, Clary n'est pas la fille de Valentin mais la mienne s'écria Melati

\- En tout cas elle est, c'est pour cela que Valentin l'a enlevé et pour ce qui est de ton cher mari c'est juste parce que c'était son Neko expliqua Camille

\- Et où est ce qu'il se cache questionna Magnus

Camille regarda le loft en passant le doigt sur le canapé, elle se tourna vers son ex amant.

\- Qu'est que j'aurai en échange demanda Camille en croisant les bras

\- Le droit de vivre librement cracha Izzy

Magnus la fais taire en levant la main, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Que veux-tu demanda Magnus

\- Je veux toi c'est-à-dire je veux me marier avec toi parce que je t'aime toujours alors en échange des infos tu quitte Alec marchanda Camille

Magnus baissa la tête, sa mère commença à crier au scandale contre Camille.

\- Alors tu as réfléchit ce que je te propose demanda Camille en affichant un sourire victorieux

\- Magnus, si tu fais cela, je te renie et te maudis en même temps menaça sa mère

\- Oh ferme la veille peau insulta Camille

\- Melati a raison mon frère t'aime beaucoup Magnus alors ne gâche pas tout renchérit Izzy

Il leva la tête pour afficher un regard sans émotions,

\- Oui répondit Magnus

Melati fut ébranlée par la décision de Magnus, elle tomba dans le fauteuil assommé par la nouvelle. Camille sourit et vint devant lui pour l'enlaçer quand Magnus l'attrapa par le bras,

\- Je parlais avec Izzy en lui disant oui que je sais qu'Alexander m'aime de tout son cœur avoua Magnus

\- Quoi, tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas de cette information pour retrouver ton mari déclara Camille

\- Je préfère les cherché moi-même que d'accepter un chantage d'une profiteuse telle que toi espèce de sale pute cracha Magnus en la poussant loin de lui

Camille tomba par terre sur les fesses sous les rires moqueurs de tout le monde,

\- On dirait que tu ne sais pas marcher correctement se moqua Izzy

Elle jeta un regard noir à la jeune Neko, elle se releva en regardant furieusement Magnus.

\- Tu viens de faire une grosse erreur Magnus cracha Camille

\- Les gars, jetez moi cela dehors souffla Magnus en faisant un geste de la main vers Camille

\- Pas de problème, depuis le temps que j'ai rêve de faire ça sourit Catarina

Catarina et Lily prirent chacune le bras de Camille qui se débattait et la jeta dehors sans ménagement, elle hurla dehors qu'elles allaient payer de cet affront envers elle. Melati se leva et prépara un seau d'eau en mettant des glaçons dedans.

\- Qu'est que vous allez faire avec ça demanda Izzy

\- Tu verras sourit Melati candide

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre où ils entendaient les insultes de Camille en bas, elle jeta l'eau froide sur elle. La blonde reçut toute l'eau froide sur elle ce qui attira la foule qui se moquèrent d'elle, Izzy avec les autres rigolaient en critiquant Camille en bas.

\- J'ESPERE QUE CA T'A CALME SALE GARCE s'écria Melati depuis le loft

Toutes le monde s'écroula de rire, Melati referma la fenêtre pour ensuite se frottait les mains comme si elle enleva la poussière de ses mains.

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire cela sourit Melati

Magnus haussa les épaules en souriant avant de retourner vers la localisation du médaillon de son mari, il savait qu'il arrivait presque au but de les localiser. Valentin entra dans la pièce,

\- Qui vous a donné des vêtements demanda Valentin

\- C'est moi patron, votre fille était en train faire une hypothermie avec le froid dans la pièce mentit Mickaël

Valentin prit son arme et devant eux il tua Mickaël d'une balle dans la tête, Clary trembla de peur dans les bras d'Alec

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on discute mes ordre sale traître insulta Valentin en shootant dans le cops sans vie

Il claqua des doigts et deux sbire entra dans la pièce, ils prirent Alec qui ne voulait pas lâcher Clary qu'ainsi que Clary, Valentin l'attrapa par les cheveux ce qui a fit crier de douleur.

\- Je t'ai laissé du temps pour te remettre te émotions, alors accepte tu d'être ma fille demanda Valentin

\- Jamais connard cracha Clary en se débattant de sa poigne

Valentin la gifla de toutes ses forces ce qui lui fendi de nouveau la lèvre, il claqua des doigts pour ordonner a ses sbires de frapper Alec. Ils frappaient Alec partout en lui donnant des coups de poing dans le ventre et sur le visage, il claqua de nouveau pour les faire stopper et prit Clary encore une fois par les cheveux.

\- Accepte-tu ma fille, sache que personne ne viendra vous sauver claqua Valentin

\- Alors tu tue nous comme personne ne viendra nous sauve cracha Clary

Valentin lui donna une autre gifle, il donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle cracha du sang et de salive, elle se plia en deux sous la douleur. Il lui donna un coup de pieds dans le visage ce qui lui cassa le nez, Alec cria le nom de son amie. Valentin s'arrêta de s'acharner a lui donner des coups de pieds dans les côtés, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya le sang de sa fille sur ses chaussures.

\- J'aurai du laisser mes hommes te violer après avoir drogué ton ami pour qu'il assiste à ton viol, je penser que je ferai ça si tu me dis non la prochaine fois alors pense-y informa Valentin avant de lui donna un autre coup dans le visage

Valentin s'approcha d'Alec qui continua de crier le nom de sa belle-sœur,

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute espèce de salopard d'hybride insulta Valentin

Il lui donna une série de coup en l'insultant, il cracha sur lui avant de sortir avec ses sbires, Alec en sang rampa vers Clary,

\- Clary appela Alec

Il se releva en grimaçant de douleur, il s'approcha d'elle. Il vit que le visage de Clary était tuméfiée de blessures, son arcade sourcilière était coupé, ses joues virait au noir, sa lèvres était couverte de plaie. Son bras faisait un angle bizarre, il toucha doucement quand elle hurla de douleur.

\- Ton bras est cassé conclu Alec

\- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de jouer au docteur avec moi toussa Clary de sang

\- T'inquiète pas tu n'es pas mon type aussi sourit Alec

Clary regarda son ami qui n'était pas mieux loti que lui, son visage était dans le même état qu'elle. Il tenait sa jambe, un coté de son oreille de chat saignait. Il alla prendre la couverture pour les couvrir tout les deux, Alec la prit dans ses bras en miaulant de douleur tout en faisant attention aux blessures de Clary.

\- N'écoute pas ce qu'il te disait tout à l'heure, je préfère me faire violer que d'accepter d'être sa fille chuchota Clary

\- Ne dis pas cela, ton corps n'appartient qu'â toi et tu as été déjà brisée par cela, je ne veux pas que tu sois souillé réfuta Alec

L'hybride cracha du sang en se tenant les côtes, Clary passa une main sur ses côtes qui devenais noires.

\- Tes côtes Alec,dis moi qu'elle ne sont pas cassés parce que ça peut être fatal pour toi s'inquiéta Clary en toussant du sang

\- Toi aussi tu n'es pas aussi bien que moi biscuit siffla Alec

Clary s'appuya sur son bras en tenant son bras blessé contre elle, elle geint de douleur en essayant de bouger son bras. Magnus pianoter son ordinateur quand il sourit de bonheur,

\- Jace appelle Robert, j'ai réussis à les localiser précisément informa Magnus

\- C'est vrai se réjouit Jace

\- Oui, il faut faire vite ordonna Magnus

Jace appela son père qui vint vite, Robert arriva et entra avec un autre policier avec lui.

\- Où sont t-ils, demanda Robert

\- Ils sont là montra Magnus

\- Je connais cette endroit, il y a une rivière pas trop loin et de plus tout communication en dehors est impossible expliqua l'agent

\- J'ai réussis à localiser du médaillon en piratant le satellite avoua Magnus

\- Normalement je devrais t'arrête mais je vais fermer les yeux pour une fois déclara Robert

Il appela les équipes de recherche ainsi que d'autre policiers en renfort, Robert était en train s'habiller en mettant un gilet pare-balle sur lui.

\- Robert, je veux venir avec vous demanda Magnus

\- Moi aussi, je veux venir avec toi papa demanda Jace

\- Il n'en a pas question vous deux, c'est trop dangereux avertis Robert

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre permission Robert, je ne vais pas en tant que Magnus Lightwood-Bane mais en tant que mari de votre fils clama Magnus

\- Et moi j'y vais en tant que petit ami de Clary renchérit Jace

Robert les regarda, Maryse entra dans la pièce.

\- Laisse les y aller Robert souffla Maryse

\- Très bien soupira Robert

Il ordonna ses hommes de donner un gilet pare-balles a Magnus et Jace, ils se dirigèrent vers une voiture de police. Ils se mirent en route,

\- D'après nos informations Valentin sera sur place informa Maia dans la voiture

\- Est-ce que nous avons un mandat contre lui demanda Robert en chargeant son arme

\- Oui, le juge était réticent de nous le remettre quand nous lui avons fourni les preuves de son culpabilité, il nous la donner sans broncher expliqua Maia

\- Quelles sont les chefs d'accusation contre lui demanda Jace en connaissant le métier de son père

\- Kidnapping, séquestration, meurtre, trafic d'hybride et aussi complicité de viol sur plusieurs hybrides répondit Robert

\- Qu'est qu'il va lui arriver avec tout ses accusations questionna Magnus

\- Je pense que la chaise électrique ou l'injection létale l'attendent supposa Robert

\- Je suis pour la chaise électrique pour qu'il souffre cet enfoiré pour tout le mal qu'il a fait cracha Jace

Magnus ne répondit rien mais son regard dit la même chose que son beau frère, il regarda le paysage défiler dans la voiture.

\- Encore un peu de temps mes chéries, j'arrive souffla Magnus

Clary toussa du sang en se tenant les côtes, Alec transpirait a grosses gouttes sous la fièvre qu'il avait de même pour Clary. Un sbire emmena un plateau de repas pour eux, Alec se glissât par terre en grimaçant a cause de sa jambe cassé. Il prit le plateau pour le donner à Clary,

\- Tu ne mange pas demanda Clary sifflant de douleur

\- Je n'ai pas faim, l'odeur de la nourriture me donne la nausée grimaça Alec

Ce qu'il fit en se levant pour vomir dans un coin de la pièce, il revint prés d'elle.

\- Tu es fiévreux remarqua Clary faiblement

\- Toi aussi tu as la fièvre renchérit Alec en mettant sa tête sur ses jambes nu

\- Je le sais grimaça Clary en passant une main sur son front humide

Alec toussa en crachant du sang en sifflant de douleur dû à ses côtes, Clary geins de douleur en voulant calmer la toux d'Alec en tentant de bouger son bras.

\- On fait une belle paire d'estropié grimaça Alec en sifflant

\- Ne me fais pas rire, j'ai trop mal aux côtes toussa Clary

Alec sourit faiblement avant de se lever à nouveau pour vomir, il avait une difficulté de respire après avoir vomi.

\- Alec, tu ne vas pas très bien souffla Clary

\- Toi aussi, tu ne vas pas très bien je te rappelle renchérit Alec en s'installant à nouveau sur ses genoux

La jeune rousse lui caressa les cheveux humide par la fièvre, elle fit attention à ses oreilles. Elle commença à trembler sous la fièvre,

\- Tu tremble remarqua Alec faiblement

\- J'ai froid avec la fièvre toussa Clary

Il se releva en grimaçant de douleur, il prit la couverture et la drapa sur lui et Clary en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle appuya sa tête sur le torse d'Alec, il l'embrassa dans les cheveux humides par la fièvre. Valentin entra à nouveau dans la pièce, il vit les deux malades drapés dans la couverture.

\- Oh non, vous êtes malade tout les deux se désola Valentin faussement

\- Connard souffla Clary faiblement

\- Ma chère Clarissa, tu deviens grossière avec moi alors que je veux te soigner étant ton père gronda Valentin avec un regard faussement inquiétant

\- Tu n'es pas mon père salopard siffla Clary

\- Tu es une insolente ma petite clama Valentin

Il claqua des doigts et ses sbires entra dans la pièce pour prendre Alec qui était trop faible pou se débattre, le vieil homme prit les cheveux de Clary en tirant dessus. Elle cria de douleur avant se prendre un coup de poing dans le visage,

\- Je croyais que tu accepteras d'être ma fille mais je me suis trompé, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ta garce de mère qui m'a quitté pour cet imbécile de gérant claqua Valentin

\- Ma mère Jocelyn a bien fait te quitter un salopard comme toi pour une personne attentionné comme Luke toussa Clary

Valentin lui prit par le menton en serrant fort, avant de mettre ses mains sur sa gorge pour l'étranger. Elle commença à respirer difficilement, Alec l'appela faiblement en toussant. Il la relâcha ce qui la fit tousser encore une fois, le cou de Clary était marqué par les traces des doigts de Valentin.

\- J'aurai pu te tuer facilement mais je pense te regarder mourir lentement est une bonne punition pour toi et jouissif pour moi sourit Valentin sadiquement

\- J'espère que tu pourriras en enfer cracha la rouquine

Il lui donna un coup dans la mâchoire ce qui le déboîtait, il allait vers Alec qui criait le nom de Clary.

\- Tu vas arrêter de crier espèce de fils de pute s'écria Valentin en lui donnant des série de coups

Il sortit suivit de ses sbires, Alec cracha du sang en rampant vers Clary. Il mit une main sur le visage de Clary,

\- Clary, tiens le coup. Ne me laisse pas toussa Alec

Alec articula Clary en essayant de bouger

\- Ne bouge pas conseilla Alec en prenant la couverture pour la couvrir

Le visage de Clary était en sang, ses cheveux était poisseux de sang et l'un de ses oreilles était à moitié coupé. Des marques de strangulation ornaient son cou, elle respirait difficilement. Ses jambes était couverte de bleu, Alec se redressa en miaulant de douleur en prenant sa belle-sœur dans ses bras.

\- Ne me laisse pas sanglota Alec

\- Jamais…je…ne…te…laisserai…veux…voir…ma…nièce…et…me…marier…avec…Jace articula Clary

Alec siffla en riant doucement, il l'embrassa sur le front en lui caressant la joue devenue noire par les coups.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrestation de Valentin et l'état critique d'Alec et de Clary. Bisous glacées.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Louserie : J'espère que tu vas aller beaucoup mieux avec ce chapitre et dans le prochain chapitre promis Alec enceinte**

 **Djanysprince : Voilà la suite !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 29, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 29**_

Magnus soupira de soulagement quand ils arrivaient au loin du chalet de Valentin, ils sortirent et s'avançèrent vers les renforts qui les attendaient.

\- Chef, nous vous attendions vos ordres pour donner l'assaut commenta un policier

\- Est-ce que le SWAT est ici demanda Robert en regardant le chalet

\- Oui, ils sont arrivé de même qu'une ambulance est aussi sur place répondit le policier

\- Bien, commencer à encercler la maison et dites au SWAT d'attendre mon signal pour rentré ordonna Robert

\- Bien chef répondit le policier

Magnus et Jace vinrent derrière Robert,

\- Et nous, qu'est qu'on doit faire papa demanda Jace

\- Vous deux vous rester derrière moi au cas où répondit Robert

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Il était impatient de retrouver sa sœur et son amour et de les tirer des griffes de cet ordure de Valentin,

\- Patience mon amour, j'arrive murmura Magnus en regardant la maison

Alec tenait Clary dans ses bras qui était brûlante de fièvre en même temps que lui, il avait la tête qui tournait.

\- Alec articula Clary faiblement

\- Je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas rassura Alec

Il toussa en crachant du sang, il siffla de douleur en respirant difficilement. Clary leva le bras valide et caressa les joues blessé d'Alec

\- Mon chaton articula Clary

\- Ne parle pas, tu as la mâchoire déboîté conclu Alec

Elle lui fit la moue ce qu'il comprit en lui souriant faiblement, il lui caressa les cheveux humide de sueur et de sang. Clary toussa en crachant du sang, il le serra encore plus en faisant attention à ses blessures. Valentin entra dans la pièce avec ses sbires,

\- Ma pauvre chérie, regarde l'état lamentable dans laquelle tu es se désola Valentin

\- Enfoiré…c'est…toi…qui…m'as…dans…cette…état articula Clary faiblement

\- Ne parle pas chuchota Alec doucement

\- Ma fille, c'est ta punition pour avoir rejeter ma proposition que je tes faits répondit Valentin

Clary lui lança un regard meurtrier ce qui fit soupirer Valentin de lassitude,

\- Jusqu'au bout tu auras été têtue comme ta mère sourit Valentin froidement

Elle leva son bras valide pour lui faire un doigt d'honneur, Valentin claqua des doigts les sbires les firent se séparer. Il écrasa la main de Clary sous ses chaussures ce qui la fit hurler de douleur,

\- Tu sais ma fille, mes chaussures sont des italiennes. Ils sont hyper cher informa Valentin en appuyant encore sur la main de Clary

Clary hurla de douleurs sous l'écrasement de sa main, Valentin retira son pied. Il donna un coup violent dans les jambes frêle de Clary, elle sentit sa jambe craquer sous la pression du coup.

\- Franchement tu m'as fait perdre mon temps en croyant que tu allais accepter de porter mon nom mais tu n'es qu'une sale pute comme ta mère cracha Valentin

Clary toussa du sang en le regardant d'un air meurtrier, Valentin le poussa avec son pied comme un déchet. Il se tourna vers Alec qui sifflait de douleur, il s'approcha de lui. Il agrippa ses cheveux violement ce qui le fit miauler de douleur, il le frappa dans l'estomac ce qui le fit vomir du sang et de la salive. Il le fit regarder dans les yeux,

\- Tu as le même regard que ta mère quand elle m'a giflé glissât Valentin

Il lui donna un coup de poing au visage ce qui le rendit sourd à moitié, il claqua des doigts pour que ses sbires le relâche avant de sortir de la pièce. Alec cracha du sang avant de ramper vers Clary, il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Clary siffla Alec de douleur

Elle lui caressa la joue en grimaçant de douleur, sa main était cassée et il virait au bleu. Sa jambe virait au noir en plus les nombreuses contusions sur sa peau avec les hématomes de son agression, elle ne commençait à voir que d'un œil car l'autre était gonflé par un hématome. Alec commençait à voir d'un œil lui aussi, sa jambe était gonflé par les coups. Son torse au niveau des côtes était noir, ils avaient du mal à garder les yeux ouvert sous la fièvre et la douleur.

\- Si nous devons mourir alors je voudrais mourir avec toi chuchota Alec faiblement

\- Moi…aussi…je…mourir…avec…toi articula Clary faiblement

Clary posa sa tête sur le torse d'Alec comme ils étaient allongés sur le sol froid, Robert regarda sa montre et prit son radio.

\- Allez y ordonna Robert

Le SWAT donna l'assaut dans le chalet de Valentin, tous les sbires de Valentin furent surpris de l'attaque. Valentin montât en vitesse à l'étage où il retenait en captivité les deux hybrides, Robert ainsi que Jace et Magnus entrèrent dans le chalet.

\- Où est Valentin demanda Robert à un des sbires qui était menottés

\- Il est à l'étage répondit l'un d'eux

Valentin entra dans la pièce avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, il sortit son arme.

\- Si je ne peux t'avoir ma fille alors personne ne t'aura siffla Valentin dément

\- Salopard articula Clary dans les bras d'Alec

Il pointa son arme sur Clary et tira, Alec poussa Clary sur le coté pour se prendre la balle dans le torse. Robert et les autres avaient entendu le coup de feu, ils montaient dans la pièce. Ils trouvaient Valentin qui venait de tirer sur Alec, Clary tenait la blessure d'Alec.

\- BOUGE PLUS VALENTIN MORGENSTERN, TU ES EN ETAT D'ARRESTATION s'écria Robert en lui mettant en joue

Jace et Magnus se précipitèrent vers eux,

\- Robert fais venir l'équipe médicale tout de suite paniqua Magnus

\- Entendu répondit Robert

Pendant que celui-ci fait venir l'équipe médicale au plus vite, Magnus appuya sur la plaie d'Alec.

\- C'est finis mon amour, je suis là rassura Magnus

\- Clary…déglutit Alec

\- Elle va bien rassura Magnus

Elle lui caressa les cheveux en versant des larmes, l'équipe médicale arriva. Ils prirent tout de suite Alec en charge, Clary lui tenait la main en pleurant. Jace voulu porter sa petite amie,

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS, LACHE MOI s'affola Clary en se débattant de douleur

\- Clary choqua Jace

Magnus s'avança vers sa sœur qui ne voulait plus lâcher la main d'Alec,

\- Clary, on doit t'emmener à l'hôpital conseilla Magnus doucement

Elle regarda son frère en pleurant avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras, Magnus porta sa sœur jusqu'à l'ambulance pour la confier à l'équipe médicale. Magnus retourna dans le chalet et vis Jace se tenir dans la pièce, il mit la main sur l'épaule de son beau frère.

\- Jace, il faut qu'on y aille prévins Magnus

\- Je sais, j'ai envie de cramer cette baraque souffla Jace

\- On le fera mais le plus urgent c'est d'accompagner Alexander et biscuit à l'hôpital signala Magnus

Il hocha la tête, ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital avec l'ambulance. Ils attendaient dans la salle d'attente quand leur famille arriva, Jace se précipita sur sa mère.

\- Comment vont-ils demanda Maryse

\- On ne sait pas encore, ils n'ont pas donné de nouvelles répondit Magnus en serrant son poing

Melati serra son fils dans ses bras pour le rassurer, ils attendirent pendant un bon moment. Catarina vint les voir,

\- Cat, comment vont-ils demanda Magnus inquiet

\- Les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes, Clary a la mâchoire déboîté, sa main droite est brisée à l'intérieur et son bras gauche qu'ainsi que sa jambe droite est fracturée. Ses côtes sont brisées, elle a des contusions sur tout le corps, et pour Alec son état est très grave. La balle est prés de son cœur, les médecins vont l'opérer pour retirer la balle, sa jambe droit est fracturé aussi expliqua Catarina

Magnus s'assis effondré sur la chaise, Maryse a failli s'évanouir dans les bras de Jace en entendant les nouvelles.

\- Magnus, il y a autre chose que je ne t'ai pas dit souffla Catarina

\- Qu'est qu'il y a questionna Magnus

\- C'est au sujet de Clary, il y avait des hématomes sur la poitrine et l'intérieur de ses cuisses avoua Catarina

\- Que veux-tu dire pâlit Melati

\- Clary a subi un viol, j'ai fait un Kit pour vérifier et les envoyer pour des tests expliqua Catarina

\- Seigneur s'évanouis Melati dans les bras de son mari

\- Maman s'écria Magnus en se précipitant sur elle

\- Melati cria son mari en essayant de la réveiller

Catarina examina la mère de son ami, elle fit venir des collègues à elle pour la transporter dans une salle pour l'examiner. Asmodée était avec sa femme en attendant qu'elle reprenne connaissance, Magnus était avec les Lightwood. Maryse était dans une salle après avoir fait une crise d'angoisse en apprenant pour Clary, seule la bande ainsi que Jace et Izzy avec Max était dans la salle d'attente avec Magnus. Jace faisait les cents pas en serrant les poings, ne pouvant plus se contenir il donna un coup de poing dans le mur.

\- JACE cria Izzy en se précipitant vers lui

\- IL VA LE PAYER CE CONNARD IL VA SOUFFRIR cria Jace en colère

Magnus avec Will vinrent calmer Jace en le tenant, Jace éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Ils l'ont violé, ils l'ont violé sanglota Jace

\- Calme-toi, elle aura besoin de toi apaisa Magnus

Jace se calma en reniflant, Catarina vint les voir.

\- Cat, alors demanda Magnus

\- Alec est en salle d'opération pour le moment mais par contre Clary est réveillé mais on lui administré un calmant car elle a paniquer, répondit Catarina

\- Nos mère le savent questionna Izzy

\- Je vais les emmener voir Clary répondit Catarina

Tous les jeunes soupirèrent de soulagement, ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Clary. Melati était présente dans la chambre. Elle se réveilla doucement, elle vit sa mère prés d'elle.

\- Maman articula Clary faiblement

\- Chut, ma chérie. Ne parle pas tu as la mâchoire déboîté, nous sommes là auprès de toi rassura sa mère en s'asseyant prés d'elle

\- Papa…et…Magnus demanda Clary

Asmodée se plaça de l'autre coté du lit de Clary en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, alors que Magnus se plaça prés de ses pieds en faisant attention a sa jambe cassé

\- Papa est là, ma puce répondit Asmodée

\- Hé biscuit, tu as la même tête que quand tu t'es tapé la baie-vitrée blagua Magnus

Clary toussa légèrement en voulant rire, elle regarda partout quand elle tomba sur les visages de la bande en particulièrement sur Jace. Des larmes vint coulait sur ses joues en le regardant son petit ami,

\- Jace…appela Clary

Jace s'avança doucement mais resta tout de même a un certain écart, Clary commença à sangloter.

\- Clary souffla Jace

\- Pardonne moi mais je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cette état alors s'il te plait sors dans cette pièce supplia Clary

\- Ça jamais, je ne vais pas te faire ce plaisir Clary. Je t'aime même dans cette état, alors à moins que me jettes dehors comme un malpropre je resterai planté devant ta chambre jusqu'à que tu décide de me voir renfrogna Jace

Clary haleta en voyant que Jace s'en foutait de ses nombreuses blessures, quand Magnus voulut prendre sa main doucement.

\- NON cria Clary en se retirant

\- Clary calme-toi, apaisa sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras

Clary sanglota dans les bras de sa mère, Magnus se leva et sortis de la chambre suivit de Izzy. Il allait dehors avant de tomber à genoux en pleurant, Izzy vint le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Magnus, calme-toi consola Izzy

\- Ils l'ont brisée, ma sœur est brisée sanglota Magnus en dans les bras d'Izzy

Il pleura pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans les bras d'Izzy, il se releva ainsi qu'Izzy. Catarina les attendait,

\- Je vous attendais tout les deux commenta Catarina

\- Comment va Alec demanda Magnus la voix enroué

\- Pour l'instant il est toujours dans le bloc, j'ai les résultats des examens de Clary avoua Catarina

Magnus ferma les yeux un instant avant les ouvrir,

\- Elle n'a subi aucuns sévices ou d'abus rassura Catarina

Il fut soulagé en même temps qu'Izzy, ils rejoignirent tout le monde. Melati caressa les cheveux de sa fille,

\- Biscuit appela Magnus

\- Magnus…où…est…Alec articula Clary

\- Il est en soins mais pour l'instant l'importance s'est toi confia Magnus

\- Il… m'a…sauvé…la…vie…et…du…viol avoua Clary faiblement

\- Il a fait ça souffla Magnus

Elle hocha la tête, Magnus ravala ses larmes en sachant ce que son mari a fait pour sa petite sœur. Catarina entra dans la chambre,

\- Je suis désolée mais les heures de visite sont finies pour Clary, elle doit se reposer signala Catarina

\- Bien, on viendra demain ma chérie conforta Melati en l'embrassant sur le front délicatement

\- Repose-toi bien mon petite ange renchérit son père

Magnus le salua de la tête ayant peur qu'elle refasse une crise, tout le monde lui souhaita bon rétablissement et d'autres choses. Jace lui fit un baiser volant ce qui la fit sourire, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Magnus entra dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit en prenant le coussin d'Alec où il y avait son odeur dessus. Il s'endormit en cauchemardant sur la mort d'Alec, il se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Le lendemain il se réveilla fatigué en buvant son café,

\- Tu es fatigué remarqua sa mère

\- J'ai mal dormi hier soir souffla Magnus

\- Catarina a appelée demanda Melati

\- Non, pas pour l'instant mais je vais faire un saut à l'hôpital pour voir biscuit commenta Magnus

\- Je viens avec toi, je dois emmener certain affaires pour elle conclu Melati

Il hocha la tête, il alla se prépara pour aller à l'hôpital. Il se rendit dans la chambre de sa sœur,

\- Maman, pars devant je vais acheter ses fleurs préféré révéla Magnus

\- D'accord acquiesça sa mère

Magnus ressortit de l'hôpital et partit chez un fleuriste, il acheter un bouquet de fleurs,les préférés de Clary. Il entra dans la chambre de sa sœur,

\- C'est pour toi ma biscotte confia Magnus en mettant les fleurs dans un vase

\- Ils sont magnifique complimenta Clary

Sa mâchoire avais été remis en place, Clary pouvait parler normalement

\- Alors comment vas-tu aujourd'hui questionna Magnus en s'asseyant prés de ses pieds

\- Je vais un peu mieux sourit Clary faiblement

\- Et la bouffe ici grimaça Magnus

\- Ça peut aller, je trouve que c'est bon répondit Clary

\- Moi, je les trouvais horrible grimaça Magnus

La jeune rouquine roulât des yeux en grimaçant légèrement, elle regarda son frère.

\- Comment va Alec demanda sa sœur

\- Il est toujours en soins intensifs depuis hier soir s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas Alec m'a promis de ne pas me laisser rassura Clary

\- Je sais sourit Magnus

Melati entra dans la chambre après être partir cherché du café pour elle et Magnus, Jace entra dans la chambre avec des tas de cadeaux avec Izzy qui les portait. Elle ria en grimaçant,

\- Tout ça pour moi sourit Clary

\- Et oui, c'est pour embellir ta chambre qui à l'air trop triste sourit Izzy

\- Merci beaucoup répondit Clary émue

\- Ce n'est rien ma chérie répondit Izzy en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil

Jace fit un baiser volant ce qui la fit rire, une infirmière entra pour regarder les constantes de Clary et aussi refaire ses pansements. Elle ressortit ensuite aussi vite,

\- Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles d'Alec demanda Jace

\- Catarina m'a dit qu'il était toujours en soins intensif pour le moment répondit Magnus

Catarina entra dans la chambre,

\- Mon infirmière préférée sourit Clary

Elle gloussait avant de se tourner vers Magnus,

\- Je venue vous informait que l'état d'Alec a été stabilisé et qu'il est dans une chambre mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé annonça Catarina

\- Alors l'opération s'est bien déroulé conclu Jace

\- Oui, exactement mais une seule personne doit le voir malheureusement renchérit Catarina

\- Vas y Magnus, vas le voir le temps qu'on informe nos parents encouragea Izzy

\- Oui, il a plus besoin de toi renchérit sa mère

Magnus hocha la tête et suivis son amie dans la chambre de son mari, il avait envie de pleurer en voyant l'état de son homme. Son visage était marqué par les bleus et il avait des bandages autour de son torse, sa jambe était dans un plâtre comme Clary. Il avait une assistance respiratoire, il entendait le cœur de son amant battre à travers la machine. L'une de ses oreilles avait été recousus

\- Magnus, il y a autre chose que je voulais te dire mais je ne voulais pas le dire devant Clary informa Catarina en posant la main su l'épaule de son ami

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe questionna Magnus en se préparant mentalement

\- On a décelé quelque chose dans le sang d'Alec, on est en train de faire des tests pour savoir ce que c'est expliqua Catarina

\- Ils soupçonnent une maladie qu'il a pu attraper durant sa captivité remarqua Magnus

Son amie hocha la tête, Magnus s'assit prés d'Alec et lui prit la main doucement. Catarina les laissât seul,

\- Mon amour, je suis là avec toi chuchota Magnus en l'embrassant sur la main

Seul son battement de cœur lui répondit en s'affolant légèrement,

\- Biscuit va bien mon chéri, c'est grâce à toi parce que tu l'as sauvé la vie. Je te remercierai jamais assez pour cela remercia Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa sa main encore une fois, il mit sa tête sur le lit en serrant sa main. Il s'endormit prés de son mari, il n'avait pas remarqué la main d'Alec avait légèrement bougé. Quelques jours plus tard Alec n'était pas encore réveillé, Maryse avait pleuré en le voyant dans cet état. A la demande de Clary Catarina avait transférée Alec dans la même chambre qu'elle pour que tout le monde puissent voir les deux hybrides, comme à son habitude Magnus passa chez le fleuriste pour prendre un bouquet de fleur pour Alec et Clary. Il vit qu'il était le seul dans la chambre avec eux,

\- Comment vas-tu biscuit demanda Magnus

\- Ça va, ils vont bientôt m'enlever certain fils de mes blessures répondit Clary

\- Je suis content pour toi, ma biscotte sourit Magnus en lui faisant un baiser volant

Malgré qu'elle soit avec sa famille Clary avait des crises dés que un homme à appart son père s'approchait d'elle, alors chacun avait adopté une manière pour qu'elle soit en sécurité avec eux. Il passa du coté d'Alec, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

Magnus prit une chaise s'assit dessus entre leurs deux lits, il prit la main d'Alec. Et regarda Clary.

\- Alors qui est passe te voir en ce moment questionna Magnus

\- Ben Jace est souvent là comme toi, il y a la bande avec nos parents et puis les parents d'Alec vient me rendre visite répondit Clary

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Elle sourit en se redressant légèrement pour voir son frère sans faire bouger ses attelles,

\- J'espère qu'il va se réveiller bientôt souhaita Clary en regardant Alec endormi

\- Moi aussi, il me manque tellement soupira Magnus en l'embrassant sur la main

Elle lui lança un regard de réconfort,

\- Il s'est prit la balle pour me sauver renifla Clary

\- Je sais, biscuit. De toute façon Valentin va payer pour tous ses crimes promis Magnus

\- Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé d'autres hybrides en dehors de nous demanda Clary

\- Je ne sais pas mais d'après Robert ils ont saisi toutes les propriétés de Valentin pour recherche des preuves mais malgré cela il est fait comme un rat expliqua Magnus

\- Où est il en ce moment questionna Clary

\- Il est dans une prison fédérale haute sécurité que même une souris ne peux en réchappé répondit Magnus

\- J'espère qu'il va pourrir en prison souhaita Clary en fermant les yeux

\- Ce n'est pas la prison qu'il l'attend mais c'est la chaise électrique glissât Magnus

Clary geins doucement avant de s'endormir sous les battements de cœurs d'Alec, Magnus la laissât dormir. Il se tourna vers Alec,

\- Je t'aime mon amour confessa Magnus

Alec commença à bouger sa main légèrement sans que Magnus le remarque, il commença à s'endormir prés de lui. Alec ouvrit les yeux doucement en papillonnant sous la lumière vive, il grimaça en tournant la tête vers son mari qui s'était assoupis.

\- Magnus murmura Alec d'une voix rauque

Il ouvrit les yeux légèrement en regardant son mari, il ouvrit les yeux en grand. Il se leva en raclant la chaise ce qui réveilla Clary en sursaut,

\- Bordel Magnus arrête de réveillé les gens en sursaut grimaça Clary

\- Clary chuchota Alec d'une voix rauque

Elle tourna la tête en le voyant réveillé, elle eut les larmes aux yeux de le voir. Magnus alla appeler une infirmière pour le réveil d'Alec, une horde de médecin entra dans la chambre pour ausculter Alec.

\- Comment va-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Votre mari a bien récupéré de l'opération mais il lui faut du temps pour que ses blessures se cicatrise expliqua le médecin

Magnus hocha la tête, il vint prés d'Alec de l'autre coté pour qu'il puisse voir Clary.

\- Magnus, tu vas bien articula Alec

\- Je vais bien mon amour, je vais te laisser avec Biscuit pour un moment il faut que j'appelle tout le monde sourit Magnus

Il l'embrassa chastement sur ses lèvres, le temps que Magnus appela tout la famille. Alec tourna la tête vers sa belle –sœur qui lui sourit,

\- Tu vas bien demanda Alec

\- Mieux que toi en tout cas ricana Clary

Alec siffla légèrement de douleur en riant, il regarda le visage de son amie dont les bleus commençaient s'en allait doucement. Elle portait une attelle à son bras gauche et un bandage à sa main droite, sa jambe était dans le plâtre où il y avait des gribouillis.

\- Qui t'a gribouillis sur le plâtre demanda Alec

\- D'après toi sourit Clary

\- Will compris Alec

\- Il dit que c'était marrant qu'il me fasse des dessins sur le plâtre gloussa Clary

Alec se redressa en grimaçant de douleur,

\- Valentin demanda Alec

\- Dans une prison fédérale, ton père l'a foutu dedans en attendant son procès expliqua Clary

Le Neko hocha la tête, il vit toute sa famille entraient dans la pièce.

\- Tiens le comateux est réveillé nargua Jace

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Jace souffla Alec légèrement

Maryse vint prés de lui en lui caressant les cheveux en faisant attention à son oreille,

\- Tu vas bien s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Oui, je pète le feu comme tu peux le voir blagua Alec

Elle lâcha un petit rire avant de l'embrassait sur le front, il était heureux de voir sa famille. Melati vint lui embrassé sur le front elle aussi,

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois réveillé sourit Melati

\- Je sais articula Alec

Ils restèrent un moment dans la chambre avant de repartir, Magnus était resté encore un peu auprès de sa sœur et son mari.

\- Magnus, comment vous avez fait pour nous retrouver demanda Alec

\- C'est vrai ça demanda Clary

\- J'avais mis une puce GPS dans le médaillon que je t'ai offert malheureusement il émettait trop faiblement les réceptions alors il fallait que je vous localise en utilisant le satellite qui tourne autour de la terre expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Clary les laissât un moment seule en se couchant, Magnus vint l'embrasser doucement sur ses lèvres.

\- Tes lèvres m'ont beaucoup manqué tu sais chuchota Magnus

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué répondit Alec

Magnus monta presque sur le lit en faisant attention à la jambe plâtré, Alec baissa les yeux tristement.

\- Pardonne-moi, mon amour je n'ai pas pu sauver Clary de ses agresseurs s'excusa Alec

\- Au contraire tu lui as sauvé la vie deux fois Alexander, tu t'es battue contre ses agresseurs qui allait lui faire du mal et tu as pris une balle qui lui était destiné racontât Magnus

\- Mais elle est brisée mentalement renchérit Alec

\- Je sais mais avec le temps elle ira mieux certes il y aura beaucoup de séquelles commenta Magnus

Alec posa la main sur sa joue, Magnus lui caressa la main. Il posa son front contre le sien,

\- Magnus, j'ai tellement envie que tu me fasses l'amour en ce moment pour me dire que tout est terminé souhaita Alec

\- Nous sommes en train de le faire mon chéri, et puis tout est terminé. Je suis à tes côté maintenant lui chuchota Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient longuement, pendant quelque jours tout le monde vint lui rendre visite .Après son réveil Alec avait du mal à avaler la nourriture sans vomir. Catarina avait reçut les résultats des analyses d'Alec, elle parcourait le dossier en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Impossible souffla Catarina

Elle allait dans la chambre de ses amies, tout le monde était rassemblé. Elle entra dans la chambre,

\- Cat, qu'est qu'il se passe s'inquiéta Magnus en voyant son visage

\- Il y a des semaines de cela, nous avons décelé quelque chose dans le sang d'Alec répondit Catarina

\- Oui, tu m'avais en parler se souvient Magnus en serrant la main d'Alec

Catarina lança un regard vers Alec,

\- Il a un taux assez élevé de HCG dans le sang informa Catarina

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la grossesse d'Alec et le retour à la maison. Bisous glacées.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Louserie : J'adore donner mes fans une cabriole d'émotion XD, même moi c'était difficile d'écrire cela, et voila le chapitre que tu attendais.**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton Review et voila la suite.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 30, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 30**_

Magnus était confus par ce que disait son amie d'enfance, Melati et Maryse hoqueta de surprise ayant compris ce que Catarina voulait dire.

\- Tu peux me déchiffrer cela en langage humain s'il te plait demanda Magnus

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que Alec est enceinte sourit Catarina en regardant le Neko

Tout le monde fut surpris par l'annonce de Catarina, les deux mères allèrent étreindre le Neko d'un câlin maternelle. Magnus avait buggé complètement à l'annonce, Alec reçut plusieurs félicitation de la part de tout le monde.

\- Cet enfant est très chanceux car avec ce qui s'est passé tu aurais pu le perdre expliqua Catarina

\- Mais combien de mois je suis enceinte questionna Alec confus

\- Tu es enceinte d'un mois, la conception remonte a une semaine avant ton enlèvement répondit Catarina

Alec toucha son ventre en sentant un renflement au niveau de son bas ventre, il regarda timidement Magnus qui était toujours choqué par la nouvelle.

\- Magnus appela Alec

Magnus se réveilla de sa torpeur avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise,

\- Je crois qu'il a été assommé par la nouvelle observa Will

\- Je m'assois deux minute ensuite tout ira bien souffla Magnus pâle

Le Neko se mordit les lèvres en regardant son mari, Clary ayant compris ce qu'il se passait.

\- Dîtes pourquoi on n'irait pas dehors, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas sortir proposa Clary

\- Je vais chercher une chaise roulante pour toi répondit Catarina ayant compris la manœuvre de la jeune Inu

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre en laissant le couple seul, ils entendirent Will proposer à Clary de pousser sa chaise avant d'entendre Melati qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa fille est encore des problèmes. Alec regarda son amant en se mordillant les lèvres,

\- Magnus, dis quelque chose commenta Alec

Magnus le regarda enfin en soupirant, il vint s'allonger prés de lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement en posant une main sur le renflement,

\- J'ai juste besoin de temps pour me dire que cet enfant est un vrai miracle de la vie car il aurait pu mourir mais il est là au chaud en toi expliqua Magnus

\- Tu n'es pas content demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr que je suis content, voire heureux mon amour, je t'avais dit que je te ferai l'amour non stop jusqu'à que tu tombe enceinte et j'y suis arrivé sourit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

L'hybride ria avant de l'embrasser à nouveau,

\- Je t'aime avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Son mari descendit vers son ventre en l'embrassant dessus,

\- Toi aussi papa t'aime chuchota Magnus

Alec lui caressa ses cheveux sans gel, il sentit les caresses de Magnus sur le renflement de son ventre.

\- Un vrai miracle, il s'est accroché à toi malgré les circonstances murmura Magnus

\- Notre petit miracle chuchota Alec

Il revint embrasser son mari en caressant son ventre, leur baiser devint passionné. Alec passât une main sous le t-shirt de Magnus, il lui caressa le torse ce qui le fit grogner. Les battements de cœur d'Alec s'affolèrent sur le moniteur ce que fit stopper leur moment chaud,

\- On devra s'arrêter là stoppa Magnus en se relevant un peu

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui disait que tu voulais me faire l'amour à l'hôpital sourit Alec

\- C'est vrai mais quand je le disais je parlais du fait qu'on joue au docteur avec toi en infirmier et moi en patient déclara Magnus en lui lançant un clin d'œil

Il rougit furieusement ce qui fit sourire Magnus dont les rougissements lui avaient beaucoup manqué, ils s'embrassaient plus doucement cette fois-ci.

\- Maintenant on sait comment le bébé a été conçut aussi vite nargua Will

Ils se séparèrent en voyant tout le monde arriver dans la chambre, Will se prit une claque de la part de Tessa alors que Jem se massait les tempes. Melati et Maryse vinrent voir Alec,

\- On viendra la prochaine fois avec quelque bonne choses pour toi et le bébé proposa Melati

\- Melati, tu prépare quelque petit plat et moi j'emmène les dessert proposa Maryse

\- C'est une excellente idée et on pourra alterner parce que je voudrais faire goûter à Alec une recette que ma mère m'a transmise pour quand on est enceinte surtout contre les nausées expliqua Melati

\- Et moi j'ai un fameux dessert que je vais vous faire goûter,vous m'en direz des nouvelles renchérit Maryse

Les futures grands-mères babillaient sur des recettes, sous les regards amusés de tout le monde.

\- Au fait vous avez prévenu papa et Robert questionna Magnus

Les deux mères arrêtèrent de parler un moment avant de pâlir quelque minutes,

\- On a complètement oublié, oh et puis quand on rentrera,on les appellera déclara Maryse en faisant un geste de la main

Tout le monde fit un regard interloqué devant la remarque de Maryse, Alec sourit à cela. Catarina entra dans la chambre,

\- Bon tout le monde, l'heure des visite est terminé informa Catarina

\- Oh ce n'est pas juste, on ne peut pas rester encore un peu demanda Will

\- Hé non sourit Catarina

\- Et si on te payait questionna Wil en sortant des billets

Catarina roulât des yeux alors que Tessa gronda Will qui voulait corrompre la jeune femme, ils sortirent tous de la chambre. Magnus embrassa Alec tendrement et passa une main sur son ventre,

\- On se retrouve demain vous deux salua Magnus

\- A demain sourit Alec

Magnus salua sa sœur avant de partir, le Neko caressa le renflement de son ventre avec un sourire.

\- J'espère que pour toi que tu attends une fille parce que je te préviens je te castre menaça Clary depuis son lit

\- Pour l'instant on ne sais pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon décréta Alec en caressant son ventre

\- Moi je veux que ce soit une fille souhaita Clary

Alec gloussa en la regardant qui médecins faisait vraiment attention à Alec ce qui l'irritai beaucoup. Il venait d'être examiner pour la énième fois de la journée sous le regard amusée de Clary, quand le médecin sortir de la chambre il rejeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant.

\- Franchement j'en ai marre soupira Alec

\- Ça ne fait que commencer depuis qu'ils sont découverts que tu es enceinte roucoula Clary

\- Je veux juste sortir d'ici pour être en paix chez moi avec mon mari pleurnicha Alec

Clary grimaça devant le pleurnichement d'Alec, depuis un moment Alec a des sautes d'humeur constante. Une fois il sourit avant d'éclater en sanglot sans aucune raison ou encore il se met en colère ne sachant pas la raison de sa colère,

\- Seigneur ses sautes d'humeur soupira Alec

\- Malheureusement ça ne fait que commencer mon fils, tu verras au fils des mois tu auras l'impression avec tes humeurs d'avoir des personnalités différente expliqua Maryse en entrant dans la chambre

\- Bonjour maman salua Alec en essuyant ses larmes

\- Salut Maryse salua Clary à son tour

\- Bonjour vous deux salua Maryse en les embrassant tous les deux

\- Alors quoi de neuf demanda Clary

\- Je vous fais quelque petit plats répondit Maryse en sortant des plats d'un thermos

\- Par l'ange enfin des bons plats, se réjouit Clary

\- Enfin tu avoue que la nourriture de l'hôpital est dégoûtante ricana Magnus en entrant avec un bouquet de fleurs

\- Tu rigole au début c'était bon mais maintenant ça me fout la gerbe grimaça Clary

Magnus fut amusé et mit le bouquet dans un vase avant d'aller embrasser son mari, il s'approcha de sa sœur et la regarda qui hocha la tête. Il embrassa sur le front, avant de retourner vers son mari. Il embrassa le renflement de son ventre,

\- Bonjour toi salua Magnus au ventre d'Alec

Alec gloussa avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de Magnus, il s'assit prés des jambes de son mari en faisant à son attention à son plâtre.

\- Alors quoi de neuf demanda Magnus

\- Ils vont me laisser partir peut-être dans quelques jours révéla Clary

\- C'est super et toi mon chéri demanda Magnus

\- Ils me gardent encore à l'hôpital à cause de l'opération que j'ai subie, et de plus ils sont en train de surveiller si je ne vais pas faire de fausses couches expliqua Alec en soupirant longuement

\- Ils doivent se préparer a toute éventualité car tu t'es pris une balle et des coups plutôt violent glissât Maryse en comprenant les raisons des médecins

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison de m'examiner cinquante fois dans la journée s'écria Alec en bougeant sa queue furieusement

\- Calme-toi mon amour apaisa Magnus

\- Me calmer ? Ce n'est pas toi qui doit supporter cela cria Alec furieux

Magnus regarda son amour lui crier dessus, Alec se rendit compte qu'il avait crié sur son homme éclata en sanglot.

\- Oh pardonne-moi mon amour mais j'ai des sautes d'humeurs en permanence s'excusa Alec avec les larmes aux yeux

\- Je ne suis pas fâché mon amour, je te comprends rassura Magnus

Il l'embrassa sur le front, Clary et Maryse était attendrie. La mère d'Alec distribua les plats pour eux, Alec se resservie plusieurs fois avant de mettre une main sur sa bouche à cause des haut-le-cœur. Magnus lui présenta un bol pour vomir dedans, il se rinça la bouche avant de mettre sa tête sur l'oreille.

\- Je crois que le bébé n'aime pas le veau grimaça Alec en bougeant l'un de ses oreilles

\- C'est vrai, tu as renvoyé que le veau renchérit Magnus en frottant son bras

\- J'essayerai faire des légumes pour toi proposa Maryse

\- D'accord souffla Alec pâle

\- Je vais appeler Catarina pour qu'il te donne quelque chose commenta Magnus

\- Dis lui de ne rien dire à ses supérieur parce que je ne veux pas une armada dans la chambre clama Alec

\- D'accord sourit Magnus en appelant son amie

Catarina arriva et lui donna quelque chose pour calmer sa nausée, Maryse s'en alla de l'hôpital en laissant Magnus seul avec les deux hybrides.

\- Comment va tout le monde à la maison questionna Clary

\- Ça va, comme tu peux le constatée tout le monde est impatient de te voir rentré à la maison répondit Magnus

\- Je veux rentrée vraiment à la maison pour voir tout le monde surtout Jace soupira Clary en rabattant ses oreilles en arrière

\- A ce propos, mon sucre d'orge, Jace ne va pas venir te voir pendant un moment informa Magnus

\- Pourquoi donc demanda Clary

\- Disons qu'il a eu un petit accident avoua Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- MAGNUS BANE, QU'EST QUE TU LUI AS FAIT cria Clary

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le fautif renfrogna Magnus

\- Parce que tu avais une sale tête de malicieux doublé d'un sadique triplé d'esprit diabolique en toi répliqua Biscuit

\- Que des mauvais choses sur moi se lamenta Magnus théâtralement

\- Magnus soupira Alec

Magnus regarda son Neko de mari, il soupira après avoir fait la moue. Il repensa à son beau-frère surtout à sa tête, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

\- Disons, tu sais j'entrepose certains de mes produits de beauté dans la chambre d'amis, et ben blondinet s'est trompé de produit et a pris les miens révéla Magnus

\- Et demanda Clary en le regardant avec impatience

\- Ben disons que il s'est retrouvé avec les cheveux roses parce que il avait pris mon shampooing de coloration rouge avoua Magnus

Clary avait la bouché grande ouverte alors que Alec ne savait pas si il devait rire ou se sentir peiné pour son frère,

\- Pourquoi rose questionna Clary interloquée

\- Il a fait plusieurs lavage et maintenant il se retrouve avec les cheveux roses ricana Magnus

\- Oh le pauvre s'horrifia Clary

\- Crois-moi quand tu le verras et bien tu éclateras de rire au lieu d' avoir la compassion pour lui riait Magnus

L'Inu jeta un regard froid vers son frère qui continuait de rire, Alec lui sourit compatissant. Catarina vint dans la chambre,

\- Magnus, l'heure de la visite est finie annonça Catarina

\- Mais c'est encore tôt remarqua Magnus en regardant sa montre

\- Et bien, je vais faire la toilette d'Alec et de Clary informa Catarina

\- Oh je vois, je te propose que je sors pour Clary et pour Alec je reste proposa Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua la jeune infirmière

\- Quoi, Alec est mon mari et je l'ai déjà vu sur tous les angles et les positions possible répliqua Magnus

Le Neko rougissait comme une tomate mûre alors que Clary et Catarina grimaçait de dégoût,

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de ta vie sexuelle avec Alec mais respecte mon travail et sors d'ici ou sinon j'appelle une infirmière pour qu'elle te fasse une coloscopie sans anesthésie menaça Catarina

\- Tu n'oseras pas défia Magnus

Elle haussa un sourcil en prenant la télécommande d'appel des infirmières, Magnus se leva et embrassa Alec et Clary.

\- On se retrouve demain mes petits chéris salua Magnus avant de s'en aller.

Alec et Clary rigolaient alors que Catarina balançât la tête en soupirant,

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as menacé de lui faire une coloscopie riait Clary en se tenant les côtes

\- Il faut bien que je le fasse sortir répondit Catarina

Magnus entra à nouveau dans la pièce,

\- Au fait Cat…commença Magnus

\- Je t'ai dis dehors ordonna Catarina

\- …c'est juste pour te dire que n'en profite pas pour te rincer l'œil avec mon mari parce que tu as déjà face de pistache nargua Magnus

\- DEHORS cria Catarina en prenant la télécommande

\- J'Y VAIS cria Magnus en courant pour partir

Les deux hybrides était mort de rire,

\- Bordel mes côtes me font souffrir grimaça Clary en riant

\- Moi aussi elles me font souffrir renchérit Alec en se tenant les côtes

\- C'est normal parce que vos côtes sont en plein guérison et ce débile vous fait rire avec ses bêtises franchement j'ai envie de le scalper s'énerva Catarina

\- Bienvenue au club, toi tu as de la chance que tu le supporte un peu quand tu viens le voir mais moi ça fait 11 ans que je le supporte au quotidien avant qu'il déménage renchérit Clary

\- Il n'y a qu'avec Alec, qu'il est sage commenta Catarina

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui, il rougit en se mordant les lèvres. Quelques temps plus tard Alec entama son deuxième mois de grossesses quand Clary sortit de l'hôpital, elle était en train d'attendre sur son lit pour partir avec ses béquilles prés d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, moi aussi je voudrais bien sortir d'ici bouda Alec en bougeant sa queue

\- Ne t'en fais pas toi aussi, tu pourrais sortir rassura Clary

\- Ouais mais moi on me garde à cause de ma blessure par balle soupira Alec

\- Mais d'après ce que je sais, tu sortiras dans un mois et donc tu en profiteras pour faire ta première échographie décréta Clary

\- J'avais oublié que j'avais mon échographie à passer sourit Alec en caressant son ventre en sentant le renflement

Clary gloussait, Melati et Asmodée vinrent dans la chambre.

\- Alors tu es prêt ma puce demanda Asmodée

\- Bien sûr papa sourit Clary en se levant avec ses béquilles

\- Attends je vais t'aider proposa Asmodée en l'aidant avec ses béquilles

Clary avait des béquilles à cause de sa jambe qui était toujours dans le plâtre alors que sa main droite avait une attelle et son bras était toujours dans le plâtre, elle essaya de marcher mais impossible avec son plâtre au bras. Un médecin arriva avec une chaise roulante pour Clary,

\- Je pense que le temps qu'on lui retire le plâtre de son bras, elle devra rester dans la chaise roulante mais que pendant trois jours après elle doit prendre ses béquilles expliqua le médecin

\- Très bien docteur acquiesça Melati

Le médecin en profita pour examiné Alec qui avait un regard agacé ce qui amusa la famille Bane, puis il sortit de la chambre.

\- Par pitié vous pourriez m'enlever supplia Alec

\- Désolé mon chaton mais si on t'enlève, ton père va nous mettre en prison gloussa Melati

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y verra d'inconvénient souffla Alec

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, avant de lui caresser les cheveux. Il ronronna de plaisir,

\- On viendra te voir demain, et puis Magnus ne va pas tarder affirma sa mère substitution

\- Je sais sourit le Neko

\- En tout cas vous aurez la chambre rien que pour vous deux maintenant que je ne suis plus dans les parages taquina Clary

\- Ça oui nous allons en profiter sans que tu nous espionne avec tes petites yeux de fouine taquina Magnus

Clary lui donna un coup de pieds avec son pied valide qui esquiva à temps, Magnus alla embrasser Alec et puis son ventre sous les regards de sa famille.

\- Bonjour vous deux salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon amour sourit Alec

\- Alors comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Ça va pour l'instant répondit Alec

\- Pourquoi ça s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Il a vomi sur une infirmière qui portait un parfum qui était horrible et puis il a fait trois sautes d'humeur avant de vomir à nouveau répondit Clary en devançant Alec

\- C'est vrai mon chéri demanda Magnus en se tournant vers Alec

\- Oui mais je vais bien tenta Alec pour le rassuré

\- Oh mon chéri souffla Magnus en lui caressant ses cheveux

\- C'est normal tout ça parce que le corps doit s'habitué à la grossesse expliqua Melati

Alec hocha la tête, Asmodée prit le sac de sa fille.

\- Bon c'est l'heure de partir et de ramener notre fille à la maison lança Asmodée

\- Tu as raison, on va y aller. Magnus on se retrouve à la maison et Alec on reviendra te voir sourit Melati

\- A bientôt Alec, je t'attends à la maison salua Clary

\- Tu vas me manqué dans cette chambre sanglota Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas en plus tu auras Magnus qui sera avec toi gloussa Clary

\- Justement j'attendais que tes yeux de fouine partes de la chambre pour que je puisse m'occuper de mon mari scanda Magnus

\- Maman s'offusqua Clary

\- Magnus gronda Melati

\- Rapporteuse s'exclama Magnus

Clary tira la langue avant d'éclater de rire avec Magnus, la petite famille salua le couple avant de partir. Alec sourit depuis l'échange entre Clary et alla fermer la porte pour avoir un peu d'intimité entre lui et Alec. Il vint s'allonger prés de lui après qu'il se soit décalé, il l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Enfin nous sommes seul dans la chambre sourit Magnus

\- Tu sais que Catarina peut entrer à tout moment dans la chambre gloussa Alec

\- Bébé s'il te plait ne parle pas de malheur, depuis qu'elle m'a menacé la dernière fois de me faire une fouille rectale sans anesthésie je fait plein de cauchemar en rêvant qu'un psychopathe me faisait un fouille rectale raconta Magnus en se réfugiant dans le cou d'Alec

\- Oh mon amour, tu as fait des cauchemars horrible d'un vilain monsieur qui voulait s'en prendre à tes magnifiques fesses minauda Alec en caressant son flanc

\- C'était horrible en plus tu n'étais pas là pour me réconforter lamenta Magnus

\- Allez encore un mois et après je rentre à la maison prés de toi réconforta Alec

\- Tu me laisserais te faire l'amour en rentrant demanda Magnus dans son cou

Il rougit à sa demande ce qui fit ricaner Magnus, il releva la tête un peu pour le regarder.

\- Pervers rougit Alec

\- Seulement avec ton corps bébé sourit Magnus

\- En parlant de bébé, tu viendras à la premier échographie proposa Alec

\- Où veux tu que je sois si ce n'est pas de voir notre enfant à l'écran répondit Magnus

Le Neko sourit et crocheta sa nuque pour l'embrasser, Magnus lui caressa le bras avant de passer une main sous la blouse pour caresser son torse. Alec se tendit ce qui fit arrêter Magnus,

\- Qu'est qu'il y a questionna Magnus en le regardant

\- Je ne peux pas le faire en sachant que quelqu'un peut rentrer à tout moment répondit Alec

\- D'accord acquiesça Magnus

L'hybride se releva légèrement pour déboucler le pantalon de Magnus, celui-ci le regarda faire.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le faire commenta Magnus

\- J'ai dis que je ne peux pas parce que ça me bloque mais je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas répliqua Alec

Il glissât son appendice en fourrure dans le pantalon de son amant et commença à le masturba, Magnus poussa un grognement de plaisir. Alec accéléra la cadence avec sa queue et contempla son amour dans le plaisir,

\- Putain gémit Magnus

Il se déversa en poussant un râle de jouissance, Alec attrapa une serviette humide pour essuyer Magnus. Il l'embrassa avec douceur,

\- Je t'aime souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Il s'arrangea un peu mieux avant de s'allonger sur le côté, il l'embrassa chastement. Il mit la main sur son ventre,

\- J'ai hâte de savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon confia Magnus

\- Tu veux quoi questionna Alec

\- Je veux juste qu'il ou elle sorte de ton ventre pour le voir répondit Magnus

\- Alors tu n'as pas de préférence questionna Alec

\- Non, qu'importe du moment qu'il soit en bonne santé souhaita Magnus

Alec sanglota dans ses bras avant de se réfugier dans ses bras, Magnus sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Un mois plus tard Alec se rendit dans le service gynécologie pour faire une échographie en chaise roulant, Catarina faisait l'échographie pour son ami. Elle mit le gel sur son ventre peu bombé, l'hybride redressa ses oreilles sous le froid. Elle commença à allumer le l'appareil,

\- Bien allons voir le bébé commença Catarina

L'hybride était impatient de voir son bébé pour la première fois, il se mordit les lèvres en regardant la porte.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il va venir et qu'il n'a pas oublié le rendez-vous idiot qu'il est demanda Catarina

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va venir répondit Alec

Elle hocha la tête et attendit quand Magnus entra dans la salle essoufflé, il embrassa son mari.

\- Tu es en retard accusa Catarina

\- Désolé impossible de me garer, j'ai dû me garer derrière ta voiture s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas grave, l'importance est que tu es là pour ton enfant déclara la jeune infirmière en posant la sonde

Elle bougea la sonde et elle regarda sur l'écran avant de froncer les sourcils, elle fit un regard surpris.

\- Incroyable s'étonna la jeune infirmière

\- Quoi donc s'inquiéta Alec

\- C'est plus qu'un miracle d'après que ce que je vois confessa Catarina

\- Que se passe t-il Cat questionna Magnus en serrant la main d'Alec pour le rassurer

Elle pointa le doigt sur les deux choses qui bougeait sur l'écran,

\- Vous voyez les deux taches que voici montra Catarina

\- Oui, on dirait deux biscuits remarqua Magnus

Et bien ses deux biscuit comme tu dis ce sont vos enfants dévoila Catarina

\- C'est vrai s'émerveilla Magnus

Il se figea avant de regarda son amie d'enfance,

\- Tu as dit vos enfants, ce sont des jumeaux compris Magnus

\- Oui exacte sourit Catarina

\- On va avoir des jumeaux sourit Alec

\- Ha s'évanouis Magnus

\- MAGNUS s'affola Alec

Catarina mit la sonde sur le coté avant d'examiner l'asiatique, le Neko s'inquiéta de la santé de son mari.

\- Il va bien, c'est le choc rassura Catarina

Il soupira de soulagement, la jeune infirmière prit son téléphone et tira une photo de Magnus évanouis.

\- Ragnor ne va jamais me croire quand je vais lui raconter cela ricana Catarina

Magnus se réveilla en grimaçant en frottant sa tête endolori, il vit l'émerveillement du regard d'Alec sur l'écran qui faisait montrer leurs enfants.

\- Ça va questionna Alec

\- Le choc répondit Magnus en frottant sa tête

\- Et bien crois-moi c'était trop marrant de voir ta tête à cet annonce riait Catarina

\- C'est bon tu as finis grommela Magnus

\- Je te fais payer toute tes phrases à deux balles que tu me balançais sans cesse répliqua la jeune infirmière en lui tirant la langue

Il leva les yeux en l'air avant de se concentrer sur son mari et ses enfants, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Merci mon amour pour ses deux preuves d'amour que tu m'as donné confessa Magnus

\- Magnus, mes hormones renifla Alec

L'hybride renifla un sanglot sous les regards amusés de son mari et Catarina, la jeune femme tira quelques photos pour eux. Une semaine plus tard Alec sortit de la voiture avec ses béquilles aider de Magnus qui portait son sac, il respira l'air et sourit devant le bâtiment du loft. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de chez eux, Magnus déposa le sac d'Alec par terre. Il le prit dans ses bras ce qui le fit rire,

\- Magnus repose-moi riait Alec

\- Je te porte chez nous comme la première fois sourit Magnus en ouvrant la porte

Ils franchirent la porte quand Alec vit toute sa famille réunis dans le salon,

\- Bienvenue à la maison Alec accueille tout le monde

\- Merci beaucoup tout le monde sanglota Alec en maudissant ses hormones

Sa mère vint l'embrasser après que Magnus les déposer dans le canapé, Clary appuyer sur ses béquilles vint s'assoir prés de lui.

\- Alors content d'être de retour à la maison questionna Clary

\- Plus de que content sourit Alec

Chacun vint lui parler quand Magnus l'embrassa tendrement,

\- On leur annonce la nouvelle chuchota Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

Magnus se mit debout et tenait la main d'Alec,

\- Tout le monde nous avons quelque chose à vous dire informa Magnus

\- C'est au sujet du bébé renchérit Alec

\- Que se passe t-il questionna Maryse inquiète

Ils se regardaient en souriant,

\- Nous allons avoir des jumeaux annonça Magnus

\- C'est vrai s'exclama Izzy excité qui fouetta sa queue dans l'air

\- Oui renchérit Alec en bougeant ses oreilles

Tous les félicitèrent, les deux grands-mères fut attendries devant la photo de l'échographie. Les deux grands-pères devinrent gagas en voyant la photo, Alec fut heureux de voir tout attendrie devant les photos.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les crises d'Alec et préparation du procès. Bisous glacées.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Louserie : Désolé de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs mais j'avais sortis et je n'avais pas eu le temps de le finir mais voilà le chapitre tout chaud pour toi et pour me faire pardonner je te laisse le choix de du châtiment de Valentin pour sa peine de mort.**

 **LEA : Merci pour ton Review, ça me tient vraiment à cœur. J'ai une imagination débordante**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci et voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 31, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 31**_

Alec miaula de douleur en tenant son ventre, Magnus se réveilla sous ses cris et ses miaulements de douleur. Il vint prendre son mari dans ses bras pour le calmer, le Neko se rendormit paisiblement. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla pour vomir sur le coté du lit, Magnus avait placé un seau pour ses nausées du matin vue que sa jambe était toujours plâtré. Son mari entra dans la chambre après l'avoir entendu vomir, il lui caressa le dos.

\- J'en ai marre de ses nausées lamenta Alec

\- Je sais mon chéri apaisa Magnus

\- Non, tu ne le sais pas s'énerva Alec

Magnus ne répondit pas préférant l'apaisé, quand il eut finis de vomir. Il se débarrassa du seau, il revint pour que le Neko se rince la bouche.

\- Ça va mieux demanda Magnus

\- Un peu mieux répondit Alec en s'étendant sur le lit

Il lui caressa les cheveux, avant de regarder le renflement un peu gros d'Alec. Il posa sa main sur son ventre, le Neko ferma les yeux sous la main de Magnus.

\- Nos enfants viendront au monde dans 6 mois remarqua Magnus

\- Je sais, ce sont nos enfants miracle sourit Alec en posant sa main dessus

Il se pencha vers son amant et l'embrassa doucement, il caressa son torse. Alec soupira d'aise sous ses caresses, Magnus arrêta de le caresser quand il sentit la cicatrice de son opération.

\- Quand est ce que tu te fais enlever ton plâtre demanda Magnus en touchant sa jambe plâtrée

\- Dans trois mois vue que mon ventre va me déstabiliser avec mes béquilles, j'aurai un kiné pour que je remarche correctement avec ma jambe répondit Alec

\- Je vais demander à Cat de voir si il y aurai un moyen pour que tu es un kiné femme parce que ça me fout les boules de savoir qu'un autre homme que moi te touchera grimaça Magnus de jalousie

\- Tu sais qu' il y a que toi que j'aime confia Alec

Magnus fit la moue, il posa sa tête sur le torse de son Neko.

\- Et puis sache qu'une seule personne pourra s'approcher de toi commenta Magnus

\- Ah oui, qui c'est demanda Alec

Il se refugia dans le cou de son Neko pour cacher son visage gêné,

\- Notre fils répondit Magnus

Alec fit un sourire candide et lui pris son visage pour l'embrasser, Magnus répondit à son baiser.

\- J'ai hâte qu'on t'enlève ce plâtre décréta Magnus

\- Il faudra attendre 3 mois pour l'enlever, répondit Alec

\- Je sais mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on pourrait se faire quelques caresses intimes susurra Magnus

Il l'embrassa et lui caressa le torse, le Neko gémit de plaisir. Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il rejeta son cou en arrière. Il descendit ses lèvres sur son torse quand il effleura sa cicatrice, Alec se tendit brusquement.

\- Magnus, s'il te plait renifla Alec

\- Non, laisse-moi la regarder. Cette cicatrice représente un homme courageux qui a sauvé ma sœur de la mort expliqua Magnus

\- Mon corps est devenue laid sanglota Alec

Il le prit dans ses bras, et le consola en sachant le ressentiment d'Alec envers son corps depuis l'enlèvement. Il avait réussi à donner à Alec confiance en son corps malheureusement Valentin l'avait encore détruit cette confiance en lui, il était revenu au point de départ au début de leur couple.

\- Tu n'es pas laid mon amour, tu es beau réconforta Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Alec continua de sangloter dans ses bras, Magnus se leva et pris sa main en l'aidant à se mettre debout. Alec prit ses béquilles, son mari l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il le mit devant un miroir,

\- Dis-moi ce que tu vois questionna Magnus

\- Un Neko laid avec des cicatrices sur son corps, il a des bras maigre ainsi que les jambes. Son corps est pâle comme un malade répondit Alec en laissant des larmes dévaler sur ses joues

\- C'est ce que tu dis toi, maintenant c'est à mon tour de te dire ce que je vois, je vois mon mari dans ce miroir. Ses cheveux où ses oreilles que j'aime gratter ce qui le fait miauler de plaisir, puis il a un visage parfait, des yeux bleu ou j'aime me noyer dedans et qui me donne parfois l'impression d'être envoûté par eux, il y a son nez que j'aime embrasser après que je l'ai taquiné un peu. Ensuite il y a ses lèvres que j'aime dévorer ou qui me sourit avec amour quand il me dit qu'il m'aime, il a y son cou qui est parfois marqué par mes suçons pour prouvé que je l'aime. Ensuite vint son torse a qui j'aime déposer des baisers mouillés dessus et ici montra Magnus en posant sa main sur le cœur d'Alec

Alec se mordit les lèvres en laissant encore plus de larmes couler sur ses joues,

\- Ici repose son cœur qui bats que pour moi, il y a son ventre que je chéris parce que à l'intérieur de lui contient nos enfants qui sont au chaud en attendant qu'ils viennent nous rejoindre. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital j'aime lui caresser le ventre quand il est endormie, pour finir il y a sa queue que j'aime caresser dans nos moments passionné pour le faire crier de plaisir. Je vais te dire un secret je fais esprès de me disputer avec toi pour te caresser la queue comme ça je peux t'entendre ronronner de plaisir, il y a ses jambes, que dire de ses jambes quand ils s'enroulent autour de ma taille pendant nos étreintes sensuelles. Son corps est jonché de cicatrices mais des cicatrices qui sont la cruauté d'un homme qui était un monstre après l'avoir arraché à sa famille. Mais sur son corps marqué, deux blessures révèlent sa nature héroïque. L'un fut pour sauver son ami et l'autre pour sauver la sœur de son mari, je peux dire que je suis fière de ses cicatrices sur son corps expliqua Magnus

Le Neko pleura dans ses bras après s'être retourné, Magnus le serra fort contre lui en lui caressant le dos. Il se calma un peu plus tard, sa tête était dans le cou de Magnus. Il respira son odeur à plein poumon, il commença à embrasser son amant dans le cou.

\- Alexander soupira Magnus de plaisir

Il releva la tête pour le regarder, il l'embrassa passionnément. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle, Alec ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir à mi-clos.

\- Fais moi l'amour s'il te plait murmura Alec

Magnus haleta doucement devant la demande, il l'embrassa sensuellement. Il le porta comme une mariée en abandonnant ses béquilles dans la salle de bain, il l'emmena dans leur chambre pour le poser sur le lit. Il le regarda avec émerveillement et amour, il repensa à leur première fois la veille de son anniversaire. Il se souvenait avec délice la même demande d'Alec, il se pencha en avant pour capturer les lèvres de son chaton. Il dévia ses lèvres sur le cou d'Alec pendant que sa main lui caressait le torse, il continua de descendre sur son torse. Alec miaula de plaisir sous les lèvres de Magnus, son amant faufila sa main dans le pyjama d'Alec pour prendre son membre dressé. Le Neko rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant de surprise, il agrippa les draps sous le plaisir. Magnus lui fit enlever son pantalon en faisant attention à son plâtre, il s'installa près de son entre jambe.

\- Je t'aime souffla Magnus avant d'englober le membre de son mari

Alec miaula de plaisir en sentant la bouche de Magnus sur son membre qu'il suçota. Il le ressortir un instant pour humidifier son doigt, avant de le faire entrer dans l'intimité de son amant. Alec cria de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches sur les doigts de Magnus, Magnus sentit le pré-éjaculatoire sur sa langue. Il continua son traitement en glissant deux autres doigts en lui, il les fit glisser pour le préparer. Il ressortit ses doigts de lui, il se redressa et attrapa le lubrifiant pour s'enduire avant de se présenter devant l'entrée de son Neko. Il regarda Alec qui hocha la tête avant de le pénétrer doucement. Alec grimaça de douleur et de plaisir. Magnus attendit quelques minutes pour qu'il s'habitue avant de commençer à bougea ses hanches ce qui fit crier Alec de plaisir. L'hybride mit ses mains sur son dos et commença à le griffer ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir, l'asiatique lui donna un coup plus fort ce qui le hurler. Il frappa à cet endroit plusieurs fois quand le Neko se déversa sur lui en miaulant de jouissance, il donna encore quelques coups avant de se déverser à son tour en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé, Alec ronronna dans son cou encore dans les brumes de plaisir. Il utilisa sa queue pour caresser les fesses de Magnus,

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Magnus se retira de lui et bascula à coté, il vint se blottir prés de lui. Après un moment à se câliner,

\- Je viens de réaliser un truc, on vient de coucher ensemble n'est ce pas réalisa Magnus

\- Oui, pourquoi demanda Alec

\- Est-ce que ça va demanda Magnus un peu affolé

\- Oui tout va bien, qu'est qu'il y a s'inquiéta Alec

\- C'est-à-dire que nous venons de faire l'amour et je ne sais pas si c'est pas proscrits dans ton état répondit Magnus

Alec l'embrassa chastement,

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais demandé à Catarina et elle m'a dit que c'est normal pendant la grossesse rassura Alec

\- Je suis rassuré parce que j'avais peur de faire mal aux jumeaux pendant que je te faisais l'amour soupira Magnus de soulagement

\- Tout va bien, nous allons bien apaisa Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau quand l'estomac d'Alec gronda, Magnus le regarda en souriant ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

\- Je vais cherche quelque chose pour que tu puisses manger prévins Magnus

\- Je t'attends sourit Alec

Magnus alla chercher son petit déjeuner, il revint avec un plateau de repas.

\- Je t'emmener un plateau rien que pour toi au lit dévoila Magnus

\- Tu es un amour sourit Alec

Il mangea son petit déjeuner, quand il eut finis Magnus ramena le plateau dans la cuisine. Magnus revint dans le lit avec lui, le Neko se blottit contre lui.

\- Magnus, j'ai peur me retrouver face à lui pendant le procès confia Alec en dessinant des formes sur son torse

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne te fera pas de mal dans le tribunal. Il y aura aussi biscuit qui va témoigner contre lui réconforta Magnus

\- Il a fait beaucoup mal à Clary, il voulait qu'elle le rejoigne car elle était sa fille mais il n'a pas hésité à la frapper et il a aussi tenter de la tuer constata Alec

\- Ce type est un monstre voir inhumain, il a fait du mal a beaucoup de personne à commencer par toi déclara Magnus

\- Je sais mais je suis heureux d'être de tombé sur toi sourit Alec en bougeant ses oreilles

\- Et moi, tu étais dans cette cage blessé en manque d'amour souvient Magnus

\- J'avais peur que tu me torture comme il avait fait mais au contraire tu m'as donné de l'amour et du bonheur confessa Alec

Magnus captura ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre, ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

\- Je vais aller voir répondit Magnus en se levant

Il mit un pantalon avant d'aller ouvrir sur Raziel,

\- Tiens Raziel comment vas-tu mon ami salua Magnus

\- Ça va, tu me laisse entrer demanda Raziel

\- Bien sûr accueillit Magnus

Il laissât son ami entrer dans son loft, Raziel alla dans le salon. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé,

\- Tu veux que je te serve quelque chose à boire proposa Magnus

\- Ouais un café parce que j'ai encore des dossiers à faire soupira Raziel de fatigue

L'asiatique alla préparer un café pour son ami,

\- Alors si tu es là, c'est pour le procès qu'il va bientôt avoir lieu n'est ce pas conclue Magnus

\- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai la première assignation pour la mise en accusation avec moi et il faut que je vois ton mari expliqua Raziel

\- Je vois compris Magnus

Alec arriva avec ses béquilles, son mari se leva pour aller l'aider. Il revint avec deux tasses de café et une tasse de thé,

\- Merci Magnus, alors voilà j'ai les papiers de la cour pour la mise en accusation de Valentin Morgenstern. Donc j'aurai besoin de ta déposition demanda Raziel

\- Mais j'ai déjà faite ma déposition a mon père répondit Alec

\- Je le sais mais je veux l'entendre de toi-même parce que je devrais te poser quelque question pour te préparer expliqua Raziel

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il lui raconta son calvaire pendant 16 ans et aussi son enlèvement avec Clary pour finir par la tentative d'assassinat, Raziel lui posa quelque question auquel y répondit. Il lui donna un papier pour comparaître au tribunal,

\- Voilà une comparution pour témoigner contre Valentin mais du fait de ta grossesse je vais essayer de repousser le procès après que tu ai accoucher parce que je ne crois pas que le juge apprécierait que tu accouche dans le tribunal blagua Raziel

\- J'aimerais bien au moins mes enfants t'aideront dans le procès ricana Magnus

\- J'espère qu'ils hériteront du caractère de ton mari et non de toi parce que sinon vous serez convoqué tout les jours à l'école décréta Raziel

\- J'ai été sage moi à l'école répliqua Magnus

Raziel haussa un sourcil,

\- Bon d'accord, j'avoue j'étais un véritable sale gosse quand j'étais môme mais ça n'a pas m'empêcher de devenir un patron de boite de nuit informa Magnus

\- Parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de m'harceler au téléphone jour et nuit pour que je te donne ses foutues papiers de vente renfrogna Raziel

\- J'ai fait cela moi souffla Magnus

\- Et il fait l'innocence en plus gronda Raziel

Alec riait à l'échange, il toussa légèrement ce qui inquiéta Magnus.

\- Ça va mon amour s'inquiéta Magnus en se précipitant vers lui

\- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas rassura Alec

\- J'ai oublié de vous féliciter pour la grossesse, quand ta mère m'a annoncé cela au téléphone j'ai cru que la fin du monde était arrivé nargua l'avocat

\- Toi et Ragnor vous êtes pareil à me chambrer dessus râla Magnus

Raziel ricana sous le sourire d'Alec, l'avocat termina son café. Il se leva,

\- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai un procès et des dossiers à m'occuper, commenta l'avocat

\- Repasse quand tu as un peu de temps proposa Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te dirai le résultat de la mise en accusation. Je voudrais que tu te concentre sur ta grossesse pour le moment, ne te stresse pas du tout d'accord demanda Raziel

\- Avec un mari comme le mien, aucune inquiétude d'être stressé, sourit Alec en regardant Magnus

\- Je vois, bon j'y fait tenez moi au courant pour le sexe des jumeaux demanda Raziel

\- Pas de problème, on t'informera sourit Alec

Magnus raccompagna son ami à la porte, il revint dans le salon pour s'assoir prés de son mari.

\- Alors qu'est que tu veux faire aujourd'hui demanda Magnus

\- Je ne crois pas avec mon état, je puisse aller bien loin gloussa Alec en montrant sa jambe plâtré

\- On pourrait rester à la maison et à glander vu que tu es en arrêt maladie et enceinte se réjouit Magnus

\- On dirait que mon état te réjouit parce que maintenant je suis là à glander avec toi constata Alec

\- Loin de moi de me réjouir de ton état quoique tu es à mes cotés pour un bon moment gloussa Magnus

Alec ria doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement, ils passèrent toute la journée à paresser. Alec entama son cinquième mois de grossesse, son ventre était devenu rond. Il devait rester alité au lit par rapport à sa jambe plâtré, pour se déplacer il prenait une chaise roulante parce que les béquilles le déstabilisait a cause de son ventre. Alec grimaça en essayant de mettre son pantalon quand le bouton éclata, il soupira longuement en voyant le bouton de l'autre coté de la chambre. Il croisa les bras, Magnus entra dans la chambre.

\- Tu es prêt questionna Magnus

\- Je n'irais pas parce que je suis tellement gros que le bouton de mon pantalon à exploser grommela Alec

Magnus se pinça le nez avant de cherché un pantalon pour son mari, il avait acheté des pantalons qui s'adapte au ventre d'Alec. Mais celui-ci s'entêtait à mettre des vêtements normaux, il lui donna un pantalon.

\- Mets celui-ci proposa Magnus

\- Je ne le mettrai pas, j'aurais l'air d'un œuf de pâque dedans gronda Alec en boudant comme un enfant

Il bougea sa queue furieusement,

\- Si tu étais un œuf de pâque mon amour je t'aurai déjà mangé tout cru minauda Magnus

\- Magnus, tu ne m'aides pas là gronda Alec

\- Vaux mieux que tu mettes ce pantalon en plus on verra ton ventre et puis j'aime montrer à tout le monde que j'ai un magnifique mari qui est enceinte rassura Magnus

Le Neko se mordit les lèvres avant de le mettre le pantalon sous le regard avide de Magnus, il l'aida à se mettre dans la chaise roulante. Il se pencha vers son oreille

\- Ce pantalon moule tes fesses,j'ai envie te sauter dessus confessa Magnus

Alec rougit à cela sous le rire de Magnus,

\- Si tu es sage peut-être que je te laisserais me l'enlever proposa Alec mutin

Il utilisa sa queue pour caresser la jambe de son mari qui gronda de plaisir, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

\- Bon on y va à ce maudit dîner et plus vite on rentrera à la maison s'empressa Magnus

Ils étaient invité a un dîner par les parents de Magnus pour un gala de charité, ils étaient à peine arrivé que Maryse et Melati fonçèrent sur Alec pour le bombardé de questions sur sa grossesse.

\- Maryse et maman s'occupent déjà d'Alec constata Clary

\- Oui, pardon pour le retard il fallait que je rassure Alexander pour le pantalon de grossesse, il ne voulait pas le mettre soupira Magnus en se pinçant le nez

\- Fatigué déjà taquina Clary

\- C'est son entêtement qui me fatigue, il a fallu trois heures pour le rassurer sur ses vêtements et dû fait qu'il n'était pas gros mais qu'il est enceinte et pour finir il a tout le temps envie de moi avec les hormones racontât Magnus

\- Pour cela on dirait que ça te gêne pas taquina Clary

\- Tu rigole quand il est en chaleur c'est le pied mais là c'est carrément un marathon chaque soir avec ses hormones expliqua Magnus en souriant

Clary ria à cela, Izzy vint les rejoindre dans leur conversation.

\- De quoi vous parlez demanda Izzy

\- Du fait que depuis que ton frère est enceinte de moi,c'est un marathon de sexe que j'ai chaque soir répondit Magnus

\- Oh vous êtes devenu des chaud lapin ma parole rigola Izzy

Magnus haussa les sourcils suggestivement, Asmodée arriva et les emmena vers une table. Alec était près de Magnus qui regardait la salle de bal qui était richement décoré,

\- C'est bien décoré complimenta Alec

\- Tu as raison, c'est parfaitement décoré renchérit Magnus

Ils s'installèrent à une table,

\- Dis donc papa,tu crois qu'ils vont faire des enchères comme l'année dernière questionna Magnus

\- Oui, ils vont le faire mais je ne sais pas les prix répondit Asmodée

Asmodée salua un homme aux cheveux grisonnant

\- Alexeï De Quincey salua Asmodée

\- Je vois que tu as emmené ta petite famille observa Alexeï en regardant tout le monde surtout Melati

\- Oui, ils sont venu assister aux enchères répondit Asmodée

Alexeï lui sourit et fut attiré par Alec qui frotta son ventre rond dù aux coups de pieds des jumeaux,

\- Et a ce qui paraît tu vas être grand-père constata Alexeï

\- Oui, je vais être grand-père confirma Asmodée en regardant Magnus et Alec

Celui-ci eut un éclat de jalousie, il sourit hypocritement avant de partir à sa table. Un serveur vint leur apporter des plats pour eux, Alec salivait devant les plats de poisson ce qui fit sourire Magnus.

\- Mon chéri, je crois qu'on aura des sirènes comme bébé gloussa Magnus ce qui le fit rougir

\- D'ailleurs Alec à des envies bizarre demanda Jace

\- Pas encore mais il déteste le lait alors que d'habitude il adore répondit Magnus

\- Oh c'est normal tout les aliments qu'il adorait avant il les détesteras pour certain, et ce que il détestais avant il les adoreras expliqua Melati

\- Ça oui, pendant la grossesse d'Alec j'adorai la carotte alors que normalement je n'aime pas trop cela renchérit Maryse

Les deux se lançèrent dans une conversation sur la grossesse sous les regards amusés de tout le monde, leurs maris eux se lançèrent aussi dans une conversation sur les inconvénients de la grossesse. Alec mangea son repas,

\- Magnus, j'ai envie d'aller au toilette signala Alec

\- D'accords je t'emmène répondit Magnus

Ils allèrent aux toilettes, Magnus referma la porte pour aider son mari à soulager sa vessie.

\- Mon dieu, que je hais cette homme clama une voix

\- Calme-toi Alexeï, apaisa une autre voix

\- A chaque fois que je suis sur le point de battre Asmodée voilà qu'il s'arrange pour être d'un niveau au dessus de moi maugréa Alexeï

\- Tu parle du fait qu'il va être grand-père conclu son partenaire

\- Ouais, ce type se vante de chaque réussite qu'il fait ce qui me rend furieux s'énerva Alexeï

\- Ta haine pour lui remonte a plusieurs années de ça n'est ce pas compris son ami

\- Oui, ça remonte au lycée je suis tombé amoureux de sa femme Melati. Elle était la plus belle fille que je n'avais jamais vu, elle portait bien son nom qui était fleurs de jasmin. Je l'admirais de loin, un jour je lui proposé de sortir avec moi mais elle a refusé parce qu' elle sortait déjà avec Asmodée. Après le lycée on s'est retrouvé à l'université, je voulais en profiter qu'elle n'était pas avec lui mais là aussi il m'a devancé en la demandant en mariage à la fin du lycée. Ce type me devançait en tout racontât Alexeï

\- Est-ce que tu es toujours amoureux de sa femme demanda son ami

\- Bien sûr que oui, je l'aime toujours elle reste mon premier amour répondit Alexeï

Ils entendirent la porte des toilettes claquer, Magnus remit Alec dans sa chaise roulante.

\- Tu savais demanda Alec

\- Oui, papa et maman me l'ont raconté que cet Alexeï était amoureux de maman depuis fort longtemps. Un jour maman m'a racontée que celui-ci était venu la voir pour lui proposer qu'il devienne son amant car à cet époque elle venait de tomber enceinte de moi et papa venait de créer son entreprise donc il était rarement à la maison racontât Magnus

\- Maman l'a refusé n'est ce pas conclu Alec

\- Oui, elle a envoyée baladé mais elle n'a jamais racontée cette histoire à papa ayant peur que celui-ci puisse avoir des ennuis confia Magnus

\- Le secret sera bien garder répondit Alec

\- Et bien on y va proposa Magnus

Le Neko hocha la tête et se laissât pousser jusqu'à leur table, les enchères venait de débuter. Alec écouta les enchères en frottant son ventre,

\- On dirait que les jumeaux font des siennes n'est ce pas constata Clary

\- Oh que oui, ils sont en train de jouer avec ma vessie et jouer à la corde à sauter avec mes reins grimaça Alec

\- Je peux toucher questionna Clary

\- Bien sûr sourit Alec

Il prit la main de Clary et posa sur son ventre, la jeune Inu redressa ses oreilles sous les coups de pieds des jumeaux.

\- C'est fantastiques souffla Clary émerveillée

\- Oui mais ces petits coquins ne me laissent pas du tout dormir le soir gloussa Alec

\- Vous savez le sexe questionna Izzy

\- L'échographie est pour la semaine prochaine répondit Magnus en frottant le ventre de son mari

Ils regardèrent Magnus calmer les jumeaux en caressant son ventre, ils décidèrent aussi de rentrer chez eux parce qu'Alec était fatigué. Magnus l'aida à monter sur le lit,

\- Je suis épuisé bailla Alec

\- Repose-toi conseilla Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Je voudrais bien dormir mais tes enfants m'empêche de dormir réfuta Alec

\- Je vais les calmer commenta Magnus

Il caressa son ventre doucement ce qui fit ronronner Alec avant de s'endormir, Magnus s'endormit à son tour. Au beau milieu de la nuit, Alec se réveilla ayant faim. Il secoua son mari,

\- Chéri, réveille-toi secoua Alec

\- Mon amour, qu'est qu'il y a questionna Magnus en sommeil

\- J'ai envie de bacon avec de la confiture de myrtilles s'il te plait répondit Alec

\- Bébé, il est plus de trois heures du matin râla Magnus

\- S'il te plait mon amour minauda Alec

Magnus se leva et alla préparer son encas, il revint au lit avec. Il grimaça en voyant son Neko avaler le mélange, il s'allongea prés de lui. Il allait se rendormir quand il sentit quelque chose autour de son sexe, il ouvrit les yeux quand il vit son amant lui sourire mutin.

\- Alexander hoqueta Magnus de surprise

\- Je suis occupé avec mes mains alors j'utilise ma queue pour te récompensé sourit Alec en mangeant son encas

Magnus rejeta sa tête sous les caresses de l'appendice poilu sur son membre, Alec engloutissait son bacon avec la confiture en regardant son mari crier son nom sous le plaisir. Il se déversa dans son pantalon, Alec retira sa queue.

\- Putain jura Magnus en soufflant

Alec se pencha pour l'embrasser, Magnus lécha ses lèvres qui avaient le goût de la confiture avec une pointe de bacon. Ils se rendormirent ensuite après la fringale nocturne d'Alec.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le sexe des jumeaux et les envies d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Didinou : Merci pour ta Review**

 **LEA : Merci pour ton Review et oui je continuerai de faire d'autre histoire sur Malec**

 **Louserie : voilà la suite et je pense comme toi pou l'exécution de valentin, j'hésitait entre la glace de pistache avec du fromage fondu ou le bacon avec la confiture de myrtilles XD.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 32, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 32**_

Alec se réveilla en baillant, Magnus dormait encore. Il se leva et se mit dans la chaise roulante pour aller prendre son bain, Magnus arriva dans la salle de bain en baillant. Il l'aida à se laver,

\- Tu aurais pu me réveiller commenta Magnus

\- Tu étais endormi en plus tu t'es levé hier soir pour m'apporter du bacon avec de la confiture de myrtilles rassura Alec

Magnus l'emmena dans la chambre, Alec se mit en boxer car il faisait chaud dans le loft. Le temps que Magnus se préparait dans la salle de bain, il regarda la télé. L'asiatique s'assit prés de lui, il le vit frotter son ventre.

\- Les jumeaux font encore des siennes observa Magnus

\- Ouais, ils sont réveillés sourit Alec en les caressant

Son amant caressa le ventre en l'embrassant de temps à temps autres, Alec gloussait à cela et il caressa les cheveux de Magnus qui écoutait les mouvements des jumeaux.

\- Mon cœur, il faudrait penser choisir des prénoms pour nos enfant qu'en penses-tu questionna Alec

\- C'est vrai, tu pense un prénom en particulier questionna Magnus

\- Tu te souviens de la petite fille Elia, je voudrais qu'on prénomme notre fille comme ça proposa Alec

\- Elia répéta Magnus comme si il dégustait un mets délicieux

\- Tu approuves demande Alec

\- Bien sûr sourit Magnus

\- Et toi si on a deux garçons ou deux filles demanda Alec

\- Pour l'un de nos garçons je propose Sacha, et notre deuxième fille Alia qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus

\- Alia et Sacha c'est parfait, pour l'autre garçon Christ proposa Alec

\- Encore plus parfait, donc si on a des jumeaux sera Christ et Sacha et si se sont des jumelles sera Alia et Elia et s'il y a mixte demanda Magnus

\- Elia et Sacha répondit Alec

\- Les parrains et les marraines, demanda Magnus

\- Je choisis Clary et Jace pour parrain et marraine et toi demanda Alec

\- Catarina et Raphaël répondit Magnus

Alec embrassa son mari, ils passèrent la journée à se câliner. Pendant la nuit Alec refit une fringale nocturne avec du bacon avec la confiture de myrtilles, Magnus lui ramena son encas.

\- Je suis désolé de te déranger mon amour s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, bébé tu as des envies par rapport au jumeaux rassura Magnus en lui donnant son encas

\- Merci mon chéri remercia Alec en le prenant

Magnus s'allongea prés de lui en s'endormant, Alec mangea son encas après déposa son assiette sur la table de nuit pour se blottir contre son mari. Le lendemain ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, Magnus se leva et rassura Alec en le conseilla de se rendormir. Il alla ouvrir la porte, Clary lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Biscuit, alors quoi de neuf salua Magnus

\- Papa m'a déposé ici pour quelque jours parce que lui et maman partent en voyage en Europe pour voir oncle Henri et tante Charlotte expliqua Clary

\- Je sais, elle m'a téléphoné pour me prévenir de ta visite souvient Magnus

Clary entra dans le loft et alla déposer ses affaires dans la chambre, elle regarda partout.

\- Où est Alec demanda Clary

\- Il est en train de dormir, il a eu une fringale nocturne répondit Magnus

\- Oh c'est quoi ses envies questionna Clary en bougeant ses oreilles

\- Du bacon avec de la confiture de myrtille répondit Magnus

Elle frémit de dégoût en tirant la langue, Magnus lui sourit en lui frottant ses cheveux. Il remarqua que sa sœur se tenait sur ses jambes mais elle avait toujours son attelle au bras et à sa main,

\- Tu as enlevé ton plâtre remarqua Magnus

\- Oui, mais je garde l'attelle de mon bras parce que mon bras était plus fracturé que ma jambe et ma main va prendre du temps pour guérir expliqua Clary en regardant sa main blessé

Magnus serra ses poings, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux,

\- Arrête de t'en vouloir pour ça, tu ne savais pas qu'il aura voulu nous enlever moi et Alec réconforta la jeune Inu

\- Il a voulu te tuer renchérit Magnus

\- Mais Alec m'a sauvé deux fois consola Clary

Il ne répondit rien à cela mais il continua à la serrer fortement,

\- Mais il t'a brisé mentalement constata Magnus

Clary avala sa salive en comprenant de quoi son frère faisait allusion, elle s'écarta de lui et alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Magnus s'assit à coté d'elle,

\- Quand ses hommes sont entrés, j'étais dans les bras d'Alec. Ils m'ont écarté de lui, l'un d'eux m'a plaqué sur le matelas pourri alors que son collègue tabassait Alec qui criait mon nom. Il a déchiré mon haut avant de m'empoigner le sein violemment, je me suis débattu avant de recevoir une gifle de sa part. J'étais sonnée par le coup, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais quand je me suis réveillée de ma torpeur j'étais à nouveau dans les bras d'Alec. Je me suis débattu dans ses bras avant de réaliser que c'était lui souvient Clary

\- Ma petite biscotte s'horrifia Magnus

\- Alec était mon point d'ancrage, avec les coups de Valentin et mon agression je serai devenu folle expliqua Clary

\- Maman et papa savaient tout cela questionna Magnus

\- Non, seulement toi parce que je n'ai pas le courage de leur dire. Le fait qu'ils savaient pour mon agression est une torture pour moi, en plus j'ai peur quand Jace me touche raconta Clary en lâchant un sanglot

Magnus prit sa sœur dans ses bras, elle pleura de tout son soûl. Elle se vida de sa douleur, sa peine tout ce qu'elle retenait depuis un moment, Magnus la consola en lui frottant le dos. Elle pleura pendant un bon moment avant de s'arrêter, elle essuya ses larmes.

\- Ça va mieux demanda Magnus

\- Oui beaucoup mieux, ça fait un moment que je retenais tout ça répondit Clary la voix enrouée

\- Promets moi que tu discuteras de tout cela avec les parents parce que ce n'est pas bon que tu garde tout en toi biscuit réconforta Magnus

\- Je sais, j'ai dû réveiller Alec en pleurant si fort remarqua Clary

\- Disons que Chaton à un sommeil lourd depuis la grossesse commenta Magnus

\- Vous avez déjà choisi les prénoms des jumeaux questionna Clary

\- Ouais, deux prénoms masculins et deux féminins sourit Magnus

\- C'est quoi questionna Clary

\- Je ne te vais rien dire ma biscotte glissât Magnus

\- Allez quoi dis le moi demanda Clary

\- Non, tu le découvriras à la naissance informa Magnus

Clary le regarda et fit les yeux de chiot en sachant que son frère craque toujours quand son beau-frère le fait, son frère roula des yeux devant sa tentative de persuasion.

\- Désolé biscuit mais ça ne marche que si tu avait les yeux bleu déclara Magnus

\- Oh zut alors ronchonna Clary

\- Tu peux ronchonner autant que tu veux, je vais rien dire ricana Magnus en se levant

\- Je trouverai un truc pour te faire plier pour que tu me le dise réfléchit Clary

\- Tu peux tout essayer mon sucre d'orge riait Magnus

\- MAGNUS cria Alec depuis la chambre

\- Oh mon prince de mes rêves est réveillé signala Magnus

La rousse gloussa et suivis son frère dans la chambre, elle vit Alec sur le lit avec son ventre rond.

\- Tiens salut Clary salua le Neko

\- Salut alors bien dormi demanda Clary

\- Bien jusqu'à que les jumeaux commencent à se battre dans mon ventre grommela Alec en jetant un regard noir à son ventre rond

\- Ça ils tiennent de leur père ricana Clary

\- J'étais toujours sage réfuta Magnus

\- Va dire cela au chien de la voisine et aux plantes de grand-mère et aussi à la vielle Herondale énuméra Clary

\- Ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu fais cela grogna Magnus

Elle lui tira la langue sous le regard amusé d'Alec, Magnus le mit dans le fauteuil roulant pou l'emmener dans le salon.

\- Alors quand est ce que tu te fais enlever ton plâtre questionna Clary

\- Le mois prochain en prime quelques rééducations, répondit Alec

\- Ça va être chaud avec la grossesse grimaça la rousse

\- Ça oui, déjà que j'ai l'air d'une baleine qui a mangé un tonneau même mes fringues de d'habitude je ne rentre plus dedans grinça Alec

Elle lui caressa l'épaule en signe de soutien,

\- Et toi, d'après ce que je vois on t'a enlevé ton plâtre observa Alec

\- Et oui, mais l'attelle je le garde encore avec celui de ma main commenta Clary

\- Petite veinarde bouda Alec

L'Inu rigola, Alec frotta son ventre en grimaçant.

\- Les jumeaux compris Clary

\- Ouais, ils recommencent à se battre grimaça Alec

\- Je peux toucher demanda Clary

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

Il lui prit la main et la mit sur son ventre, elle haleta d'émerveillement en sentant un coup de pied contre sa main.

\- Trop géniale s'extasiât Clary

\- Je sais sourit Alec

\- J'en veux un bouda Clary

Ils entendirent du bruit dans la cuisine, Magnus arriva et pointa son doigt sur Clary.

\- Tu n'a pas intérêt biscuit sinon j'enterre ton petit ami dans le jardin en mettant une statue de canard sur sa tombe menaça Magnus

\- Du calme le frangin, j'ai dit cela comme ça et puis je suis trop jeune pour faire un enfant rassura Clary

\- Fais le quand tu auras 30 ans renchérit Magnus

\- Hé, tu n'as pas attendu 30 ans pour faire un gosse renfrogna Clary en dressant ses oreilles

\- Mais moi ce n'est pas pareil répliqua Magnus

\- La différence clama Clary en croisant les bras

\- Ben déjà je suis marié et j'ai attendu longtemps avant de sauter sur Alexander pour lui faire un gosse expliqua Magnus

\- Mouais réfuta Clary pas convaincu

Alec fut amusé par la chicane entre eux, Magnus alla à nouveau dans la cuisine quand Clary lui tira la langue.

\- Tu as intérêt de ramasser cette langue si tu ne veux que je la coupe et la fasse frire menaça Magnus

Elle fit la moue avant de se tourner vers Alec en riant,

\- Au fait c'est quand ton échographie demanda Clary

\- Demain, tu veux venir proposa Alec

\- Avec joie, je veux voir mes nièces accepta Clary

\- TU SAIS QUE CA POURRAIT ÊTRE DES GARCONS cria Magnus depuis la cuisine

\- CE SONT DES FILLES, SI CE N'EST PAS LE CAS JE TE CASTRE MAGNUS menaça Clary

\- SI TU ME CASTRE T'AURAI PAS DE NIECE renchérit Magnus

Alec balançât la tête en riant en les écoutants, il passa sa journée à rire avec les chicanes du frère et de la sœur. Le lendemain, Alec était sur la table pour la deuxième échographie en attendant Catarina.

\- J'ai hâte de voir mes nièces sourit Clary assit à coté d'Alec

\- Je te dis que ce sont des garçons nargua Magnus

Le Neko roula des yeux devant la dispute de Magnus et de Clary, Catarina entra dans la salle d'examen

\- Alors tout va bien demanda Catarina

\- Tout baigne à part les fringales nocturnes et les coups des jumeaux, répondit Alec

\- Depuis quand tu as les fringales nocturnes, questionna Catarina en mettant ses gants

\- Ça remonte à quelques jours répondit Magnus

\- Ok, alors prêt à savoir le sexe des bébés questionna la jeune femme

\- Oh que oui sourit Clary

Catarina brancha la machine et mit le gel sur le ventre d'Alec, il grimaça un peu sous le froid. Elle bougea la sonde sur le ventre,

\- Waouh, ce sont les jumeaux observa Clary

\- Oui, alors nous allons voir le sexe annonça Catarina

Elle bougea la sonde vers le bas, elle regarda l'écran avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a questionna Magnus

\- Regarde cela rigola Catarina

Sur l'écran on voyait un genre de membre bizarre, elle rigola toujours.

\- C'est quoi et ne me dis pas que c'est son cinquième bras paniqua Magnus

\- Non mais le pénis de ton fils qui fait l'honneur de nous montrer son sexe rigola Catarina

\- Je vais te castré Magnus cracha Clary

\- On n'a pas encore montré l'autre apaisa l'infirmière

Elle bougea la sonde avant de froncer les sourcils,

\- Par contre l'autre est le contraire de son jumeau vu que il ou elle ne veut pas montrer son sexe remarqua Catarina

Elle bougea avant de sourire doucement,

\- Clary, tu n'auras à castré le sexe de Magnus parce que c'est une fille déclara la jeune femme

\- Ouais s'exclama Clary en bougeant sa queue sous la joie

\- Tu pourrais nous avoir les photos questionna Magnus

\- Bien sûr répondit Catarina

\- Comme ça, on pourrait les montrer à la famille sourit Alec en lui tenant la main

\- Je sens que tout le monde va être content sourit Magnus

Clary rigola aussi, ils allèrent manger une glace. Alec choisit une glace à la myrtille, Clary prit une glace au chocolat et enfin Magnus prit une coupe de glace au cappuccino.

\- On dirait que tu es tombé amoureux de la myrtille remarqua Clary

\- Je crois bien, et dire qu'avant ma grossesse je n'aime pas trop ce fruit renchérit Alec en mangeant sa glace

\- Surtout avec le bacon gloussa Magnus

Alec rougis à la remarque de Magnus, la jeune rousse ricana au rougissement d'Alec. Ils rentrèrent au loft, Alec commença à somnoler dans la chaise roulante. Magnus l'emmena dans la chambre pour dormir, Alec s'endormit à peine sa tête sur l'oreiller.

\- Alec s'est endormi demanda Clary allongé dans le canapé

\- Ouais, les jumeaux l'épuise beaucoup et parfois il a du mal à s'endormir quand ils deviennent active la nuit expliqua Magnus en asseyant dans le canapé

\- Ils sont actifs comme leur père ricana Clary

Magnus ria en même temps que Clary, ils regardèrent la télé ensemble. Quelque temps plus tard Alec se rendit à l'hôpital pour se faire retirer son plâtre, un médecin regarda sa jambe pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de séquelle.

\- Tout est entre ordre Monsieur Lightwood –Bane observa le médecin

\- Est-ce que j'aurai besoin de rééducation pour ma jambe demanda Alec

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire car votre jambe avait juste une fracture qui s'est réparer toute seule expliqua le médecin

\- Bien compris Alec

Le médecin lui prescrit quelque médicament pour améliorer les os de sa jambe, Alec marcha en tenant son ventre. Magnus l'attendait dans le couloir avec Clary.

\- Alors demanda Magnus en l'aidant

\- C'est ok sourit Alec

\- Je suis content répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent sous le gloussement de Clary, ils se rendirent à New York pour voir leur famille. Alec était allongé dans le canapé de chez ses parents, Izzy arriva dans le salon.

\- Alors tout va bien demanda Izzy

\- Ça va c'est juste que j'ai faim répondit Alec

\- Que veux-tu questionna Izzy

\- Du bacon avec de la confiture de myrtille répondit Alec

\- Je vais regarder si on a cela dans la cuisine pour toi sourit Izzy en s'y rendant

\- Merci sœurette remercia Alec en bougeant sa queue

\- De rien sourit Izzy

Izzy ramena une assiette de bacon avec un pot de confiture pour Alec, il se lécha les babines en voyant son goûter. Il trempa la tranche de bacon dans la confiture pour gémir de plaisir en le mangeant, Izzy grimaça en le regardant.

\- Je me demande comment tu fais pour savourer cela grimaça Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas c'est trop bon gloussa Alec

Alec le posa le tout sur la table du salon, Izzy l'aida à se lever.

\- Par contre ce que je déteste c'est d'aller faire pipi grimaça Alec en tenant son ventre

\- Ah bon observa Izzy

\- Oui, je l'ai impression que je passe ma vie au toilette pour soulager ma vessie souffla Alec

Izzy fut amusée et le laissât aller au toilette, ils retournèrent dans le salon. Jace et Magnus arriva ainsi que Clary avec des achats,

\- Où vous étiez questionna Alec en dégustant son goûter

\- Au magasin pour bébé répondit Magnus

Il lui fit montrer plusieurs ensembles de nourrisson, Alec fut émerveillé par les vêtements des bébés.

\- C'est trop magnifique sanglota Alec

\- Oh mon chéri réconforta Magnus

\- Ce sont ses foutues hormones sanglota Alec en essuyant ses larmes

Tout le monde fut amusé par cela, ils discutèrentt quand ils passèrent à table. Maryse avait préparé un repas à base de légumes vapeur pour Alec, mais celui s'entêtait a ne pas vouloir avaler les légumes.

\- Chéri soupira Magnus

\- Non, si tu veux les manger tu peux, mais ses légumes n'entreront pas dans mon corps gronda Alec en jetant regard noir aux légumes

\- Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood, tu vas me faire plaisir de manger ses légumes sinon tu n'auras pas de dessert menaça Maryse

Alec bouda en croisant les bras en fouettant sa queue dans l'air, Robert éclata de rire.

\- Ça me rappele quand ta mère essayait de te faire avaler les brocolis qu'elle avait préparée quand tu étais enceinte d'Alec, tu l'as fait enrager pendant une heure en te comportant comme une gamine capricieuse riait Robert

\- Je me souviens, elle m'a fait la gueule pendant tout la semaine qui as suivis l'accouchement et aujourd'hui je me retrouve à sa place sourit Maryse nostalgique

\- Tu peux me raconter maman demanda Alec

\- Si tu finis tes légumes insista Maryse

Le Neko regarda les légumes comme s'ils allaient l'attaquer, il regarda sa mère en grimaçant.

\- Je ne veux pas manger ses légumes point barre réfuta Alec

\- Alors tu n'auras pas de desserts renchérit Maryse

\- C'est quoi comme dessert questionna Izzy

\- J'ai fait une tarte à la myrtille dévoila Maryse en regardant Alec qui salivait sur le dessert

Alec lança un regard meurtrier à sa mère avant de scruter les légumes dans son assiette, Magnus soupira longuement en prenant sa fourchette. Il fit manger son mari,

\- Allez mange pour notre fils mon amour proposa Magnus

\- D'accord ronchonna Alec en mangeant les légumes

Alec termina son assiette sous le regard amusé de tout le monde, Maryse lui servit son dessert. Il gémit de bonheur en mangeant sa part de tarte,

\- C'est trop bon gémit Alec en savourant la tarte

\- Attention, tu vas prendre des kilos blagua Jace en riant

Tout le monde fit un silence de mort sous la blague de Jace, Alec se tourna vers son frère lentement. Jace se mordit la langue en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire,

\- Tu me trouve gros articula Alec

\- Non, je blaguai Alec tenta Jace

\- Tu blague sur le fait que je suis gros parce que je bouffe a longueur de journée gronda Alec

\- Non, je ne voulais pas dire cela reprit Jace

\- Chéri, tu veux que j'aille chercher la pelle pour l'enterrer dans le jardin proposa Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Clary

Magnus fit la moue, Alec regarda d'un air meurtrier Jace avant d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Tu as raison, je suis ressemble à une baleine enceinte sanglota Alec

\- Bravo Jace, tu l'a fais pleurer accusa Izzy

\- Vraiment aucune galanterie renchérit Clary

\- Tu es vraiment qu'un idiot termina Maryse

\- Mais commença Jace

Alec continua de sangloter sur le fait qu'il était gros,alors que les femmes faisaient tout pour le consoler, Robert se tourna vers Jace.

\- Tu as tes mis toutes les femmes de la famille à dos conclut Robert

\- Juste pour une petite remarque de rien du tout s'étrangla Jace

\- Sache stupide blondasse quand une personne est enceinte il ne faut jamais lui dire qu'il a grossi parce que c'est tabou devant eux décréta Magnus

\- Je ne suis pas stupide bon j'avoue que sur ce coup là, je n'ai pas fait fort grimaça Jace

Alec se faisaient toujours cajoler par les membres féminins de la famille, Max mangea son dessert en regardant la scène.

\- Pour une fois que je suis content de ne pas mêler de ça souffla Max

Magnus était allongé dans le lit et regarda Alec se regardait pour la énième dans le miroir,

\- J'ai l'air d'une grosse baleine enceinte renifla Alec en se tenant le ventre

\- Tu es enceinte bébé, et c'est normal tout cela. Ne fais attention à ce que ton frère a dit à table rassura Magnus pour la troisième

\- Mais je ne suis plus aussi désirable qu'auparavant soupira Alec en se regardant dans le miroir

Son mari roulât des yeux en le regardant, il jeta son magasine par terre. Il se leva et vint embrasser son amant, il lui fit l'amour ce qui le fit se blottit contre lui.

\- Au lieu de faire toute une scène, tu aurais pu me dire que tu voulais que je te fasse l'amour commenta Magnus en caressant son dos

Alec rougit violement et sourit niaisement avant de l'embrasser tendrement, Magnus sentit son excitation à nouveau.

\- Vive les hormones s'exclama Magnus joyeusement

Ils firent plusieurs fois l'amour avant que Magnus ne s'endorme épuisé, Alec se leva pour aller chercher son encas. Il croisa Max dans le couloir,

\- Alec, qu'est que tu fais déambuler pareille un fantôme questionna Max

\- J'ai faim, je viens de faire l'amour ce qui m'a donner la dalle répondit Alec sans mâcher ses mots

Son petit frère rougit légèrement, il proposa d'aller cherche le casse-croûte de son frère. Alec attendit dans le couloir quand il entendit un bruit sourd dans l'escalier.

\- Ça va Max s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ça va, mais qui a mis un escalier ici gronda Max

Alec grimaça en pensant que son frère était à moitié réveillé pour sortir ce genre de commentaire, Max lui ramena son envie nocturne. Il retourna dans la chambre où Magnus dormait épuisé après lui avoir fait l'amour toute la nuit à son mari, il l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Bébé, laisse moi recharger mes batteries et ensuite on continuera de faire l'amour souffla Magnus épuisé

\- Rendors-toi, j'avais juste faim répondit Alec

Magnus s'endormit avec joie, Alec termina de manger avant d'aller au lit. Magnus se réveilla encore épuisé par la soirée d'hier, il descendit l'escalier et se rendit dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Maryse

\- Bonjour Maryse, dites vous avez préparé le café demanda Magnus

\- Oui, tiens on dirait que les hormones se sont inviter hier soir taquina Maryse

\- Croyez moi-même la pire des nymphomanes ne m'épuiserait pas comme votre fils enceinte souffla Magnus

\- Robert a aussi souffert pendant ma grossesse révéla Maryse

Magnus se servit du café avant de le boire, Max arriva avec un cocard.

\- Mon chéri qu'est que tu as l'œil s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Je suis tombé dans l'escalier à moitié endormi répondit Max

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de te réveillé complémentent pour descendre les l'escalier gronda Maryse

\- J'étais partit cherché le casse-croûte d'Alec avoua Max

\- Je comprends mais tu devrais faire attention la prochaine fois avertis Maryse

Max hocha la tête, Alec descendit de l'escalier avec Izzy. Il salua tout le monde avant de s'atteler à table où sa mère lui donna son petit déjeuner,

\- Encore des légumes, s'étrangla Alec

\- Alec gronda Maryse

Alec bouda et mangea sous l'œil de sa mère, sa sœur et son frère alors que Magnus fit un sourire fatigué.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les caprices d'Alec et la chambres des jumeaux. Bisous glacées.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Louserie : Et non Camille est toujours libre, dans le chapitre qu'elle va se montrer. Je prends note la manière de V va mourir )**

 **LEA : voilà la suite comme promis encore un chapitre plein de Malec p**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton Review et voilà la suite.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 33, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 33**_

Magnus se bascula sur le coté essoufflé, Alec le regarda les joues rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés. Ils étaient en sueur car ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la énième fois, Alec se leva en se débattant pendant quelque secondes avec son ventre. Il mit son caleçon en tenant son ventre,

\- Où est ce que tu va questionna Magnus en croisant ses bras sous sa tête

\- J'ai toujours la dalle quand j'ai finis de faire l'amour répondit Alec en tenant son ventre

\- Je vais aller te le cherché proposa Magnus

\- Non, j'y vais en plus il vaut mieux que tu te repose. Tu es épuisé conseilla Alec

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'épuises comme ça sourit Magnus suggestivement

Alec rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'étais déjà, il sortit de la chambre et se rendis dans la cuisine. Il fit frire du bacon et pris son pot de confiture a la myrtilles dans la main pour le porter dans sa chambre, il marcha épuisé dans l'escalier en tenant son bas du dos d'une main.

\- Alec, mais qu'est que tu fais dans l'escalier à cette heure-ci questionna Clary en le voyant

\- Fringales nocturnes répondit Alec

\- Je vais t'aider, pourquoi est ce que mon crétin de frère n'est pas levé pour aller te cherché ton casse-croûte demanda Clary en fouettant sa queue dans l'air

\- Il est fatigué répondit Alec rouge

Clary comprit la raison et grimaça légèrement, elle l'aida à se rendre dans la chambre. Elle vit son frère endormi épuisé d'avoir couché avec son mari enceinte,

\- Tu lui as fait quoi pourquoi qu'il soit K.O comme ça observa Clary

\- J'ai les hormones en folies et l'avoir voir prés de moi me donne envie de lui rougit Alec en se tenant le ventre

\- On dirait que à ce rythme, il va être assèche commenta Clary en souriant

Alec gloussa et se mit au lit, Clary l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir de la chambre. Alec mangea son encas en le savourant pour ensuite aller dormir, le lendemain Magnus se leva fatigué et alla prendre son bain. Il descendit en baillant,

\- Café proposa sa mère

\- Avec joie répondit Magnus

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est ce que tu es fatigué comme ça demanda Melati

\- Quand tu as un mari enceinte jusqu'au coude avec les hormones, il faut bien que tu sois fatigué répondit Magnus en baillant

\- Oh je vois c'est à cette période que les hormones crèvent le plafond conclut Melati

\- Bordel si ça continue, c'est moi qui vait crèver le plafond maman soupira Magnus de fatigue

\- Tu as essayé de discuter avec lui demanda sa mère

\- Autant parler à un mur, a chaque fois qu'on se retrouve dans la chambre il me regarde comme si j'étais son casse-croûte avant de me sauter dessus expliqua Magnus en buvant

\- Ta mère m'a fait la même chose quand elle était enceinte de toi avoua Asmodée

\- C'est toi qui étais excité comme une puce en me voyant répliqua Melati

Magnus sirotant son café amusé de voir ses parents se disputer, Clary entra dans la cuisine un peu fatiguée. Elle remarqua son frère,

\- T'es encore en vie remarqua Clary

\- Comme tu peux le constater sourit Magnus

\- Pourtant Alec m'assuré qu'il t'a mis K.O ricana Clary

\- Je peux te le dire biscuit, quand il était en chaleur c'est le pied mais là mon dieu on dirait que je vais mourir de plaisir à force de lui faire l'amour souffla Magnus

\- C'est quand on attend un enfant ben sûr dans ton cas les hormones comptent double renchérit Melati

Magnus soupira avant de voir son mari entrait dans la cuisine en se frottant le ventre, il était de mauvaise humeur.

\- Tout va bien mon amour s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tes sales gosses m'empêchent de dormir gronda Alec

\- Quand ils se chamaillent c'est mes enfants et c'est quand qu'ils sont les tiens? râla Magnus

\- C'est qui qu'y était un sale garnement répliqua Alec en mettant ses poings sur les hanches

\- Bon d'accord soupira Magnus

Les parents de Magnus et Clary furent amusé de cela, Alec s'assit sur la chaise après que Clary soit partie chercher des coussins pour les mettre derrière son dos. Melati lui donna son petit déjeuner,

\- Au fait on est invité chez les Lightwood informa Melati

\- Ok répondirent les trois

Après le petit déjeuner, Alec était allongé dans le canapé pendant que Magnus caressait son ventre en l'embrassant.

\- Papa vous aime mes petit anges murmura Magnus

Alec sourit à cela, Magnus sentit un coup de pieds contre sa main ce qu'il le fit sourire. Il déposa un baiser sur le ventre de son Neko, la fratrie d'Alec entra dans le salon.

\- Coucou vous deux salua Izzy en s'asseyant prés de la tête de son frère

\- Hé vous tous comment vous allez questionna Alec

\- Nous allons bien et toi demanda Jace assis dans le fauteuil en face du couple

\- Tout baigne comme vous pouvez le constatez sourit Alec en montrant son gros ventre

\- Cool, maman a fait une salade de myrtille pour toi révéla Max

\- Et où est la salade demanda Alec qui salivait d'avance

\- On l'a donné à Melati pour qu'elle le mette au frais un peu répondit Izzy

\- Je vais patienter avant de déguster ma salade mais en attendant Jace tu pourrais aller cherché mon casse-croûte s'il te plaît demanda Alec

\- Bien souffla Jace en se levant

Magnus massa les pieds d'Alec qui était gonflé par la grossesse, Jace revint avec une assiette et un pot de confiture. Alec commença à tremper sa tranche de bacon dans le pot de confiture,

\- C'est délicieux gémit Alec

\- On se demande comment tu peux manger cela grimaça Izzy

\- J'en sais rien, c'est les jumeaux qui me donne envie de cela mais par contre j'ai envie de faire pipi grimaça Alec en se levant

\- Je t'accompagne proposa Jace

Jace emmena son frère aux toilettes pour soulager sa vessie,et après ils retournèrent au salon.

\- Alors vous avez déjà choisi les prénoms questionna Izzy

\- Oui ils ont déjà choisi mais ils ne veulent pas le dire grommela Clary

\- Oh ma petit biscotte fais la tête nargua Magnus

Clary lui tira la langue en dressant ses oreilles, Magnus rigola face aux gamineries de sa sœur.

\- Allez dites nous un indice questionna Izzy

\- Non, vous le découvririez quand on saura a l'hôpital pour l'accouchement avertis Magnus

\- Alec, mon grand frère adoré, tu me dis les noms en échange je t'achète plusieurs pot de confiture de myrtilles et du bacon frais marchanda Izzy

\- Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais gronda Magnus

Alec regarda sa sœur cadette et son mari, la tentation de ses envies était plus forte après avoir mentionné la confiture et le bacon.

\- Mon cœur, si tu lui dis je fais la grève du sexe menaça Magnus

Le Neko écarquilla les yeux devant la menace de son mari, le chantage prit une tournure dans la tête d'Alec. Ses envies se battent contre ses hormones, il frotta son gros ventre.

\- Pense au pot de confiture de myrtille qui vient tout juste d'être cueillis sourit Izzy

\- Ce n'est pas du jeu Izzy grimaça Magnus

\- J'abandonne souffla Alec en tenant son ventre

\- Mon cœur appela Magnus

\- Désolé Izzy mais je ne vais rien dire même si je viens de faire une croix sur mes envies réfuta Alec

\- Et tac sourit Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas juste bouda Izzy en bougeant ses oreilles

Alec lui sourit en prenant sa main pour le mettre sur son ventre où les jumeaux s'agitaient en lui, Izzy arrêta de bouder et s'extasiât devant les coups des jumeaux.

\- Waouh s'émerveilla sa sœur cadette

\- Je peux toucher demanda Max

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

Tout le monde mit la main sur le ventre d'Alec qui avaient enlevé son t-shirt pour leur permettre de sentir les jumeaux, Magnus avait pris une photo de la scène.

\- Bordel, ils donnent des sacrés coups s'écria Jace

\- Oh crois-moi, ils donnent plus que ça glissât Alec

\- Ça ne te fait pas mal questionna Max en remontant ses lunettes

\- Non mais c'est gênant le soir quand j'essaye de me coucher confia Alec

\- Trop cool s'extasiât Clary

Melati les appela pour passer à table, Alec s'assit quand sa belle-mère lui présenta son plat.

\- C'est quoi cela questionna Alec en montrant un brocoli

\- C'est des brocolis et c'est très bon pour la grossesse répondit Melati

\- Désolé mais je ne mangerai pas ce truc vert qui a l'air de sortir d'un film d'extra-terrestre objecta Alec en croisant les bras

\- Chéri, c'est bon pour toi et les jumeaux renchérit Magnus

\- Non, si tu veux le manger vas y souligna Alec en poussant son assiette vers Magnus

Melati se tourna vers la fratrie,

\- Il est comme ça avec Maryse demanda Melati

\- Oui, il ne veut pas du tout manger les légumes rigola Izzy

\- Les légumes ne sont pas bon grimaça Alec comme un enfant

\- Maman l'a menacée de ne pas lui donner de dessert proposa Max

\- Excellente idée, Alec si tu ne veux pas manger ses brocolis tu n'aura pas de la salade de myrtilles menaça Melati

Alec plissa les yeux devant la menace, il fit la moue devant les légumes verts. Il mangea un peu mais il grimaça à chaque fois,

\- C'est bon j'ai tout finis grommela Alec

\- Tu vois ce n'était pas si dur embrassa Magnus

L'hybride stoppa son baiser avec sa main,

\- Tu es un traître, tu ne me toucheras plus prévins Alec en boudant

\- Mon amour s'exclama Magnus

Alec lui faisait la tête sous les rires de tout le monde, il dégusta sa salade de myrtilles en gémissant de plaisir. Après le déjeuner Alec montât dans la chambre pour se reposer en profitant que les jumeaux soient endormis, Magnus arriva dans la chambre. Il tourna le dos à son mari,

\- Tu me fais toujours la tête remarqua Magnus

Il fouetta sa queue en l'air en la faisant claquer, Magnus sourit à cela en comprenant qu'il boudait toujours.

\- Bon et bien je vais prendre une douche pour aller au centre commercial avec Izzy et biscuit lança Magnus

Son amant entra dans la douche en laissant la porte ouverte, le Neko craqua les doigts.

\- Non, je n'irai pas le rejoindre dans la douche résolut Alec

Mais ses hormones ne voyait pas cela d'un bon œil, il entendait l'eau s'actionner dans la salle de vit des flashes brûlant de son mari sous la douche, il se mordit les lèvres.

\- Non, pas question. Il faut que je résiste souffla Alec déterminé

De plus en plus d'images érotiques sur Magnus l'envahissaient, son excitation devint trop forte.

\- Et puis au diable je mettrais cela sur le compte des hormones s'exclama Alec en se levant tout tenant son ventre

Il entra dans la salle de bain, il se mordit les lèvres en voyant Magnus rinçer ses cheveux en les projetant en arrière. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de la douche, il se colla à son corps. Magnus sourit et se tourna vers lui,

\- Je croyais que tu me faisais la tête conclut Magnus

\- C'est la faute aux hormones avoua Alec

Il l'embrassa en le plaquant contre la paroi, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Alec gémissait de plaisir, Magnus commença à le masturber. Le Neko cria de plaisir,

\- Magnus haleta le Neko

Son mari gloussait et se servit de l'eau comme lubrifiant pour le doigter, il le fit pendant quelques minutes. Il lui prit une jambe avant de le pénétrer, Alec gémit de satisfaction. Il ondula en lui, Alec s'agrippa à ses épaules en hurlant de plaisir. Son amant commença à caresser la base de sa queue ce qui le hurler encore plus.N'en pouvant plus il se déversa sur Magnus qui se nettoya rapidement. Magnus vint après quelque minutes en lui après avoir sentit ses muscles se resserrer autour de son membre, Alec ronronna dans son cou pendant qu'il se retirait et déposa sa jambe.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

L'asiatique prit le savon et savonna sensuellement le corps de son mari, celui ci ronronna de plaisir sous cette attention. N'en pouvant plus de ses caresses sensuelle, ils refirent l'amour dans la douche. Ils ressortirent après un bon quart d'heure,

\- Maman va crier devant la facture d'eau ricana Magnus en s'habillant

Alec rigola à sa remarque en frottant son ventre ne portant juste qu'une chemise de Magnus et un boxer. Magnus l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Je vais rejoindre ma sœur et ta sœur pour une virée de shopping révéla Magnus

\- Amuse-toi bien et n'en profite pas pour draguer quelqu'un d'autre que moi menaça Alec

\- Pourquoi est ce que je draguerais quelqu'un d'autre alors que j'ai un Neko au corps de rêves qui dort à mes côtés confessa Magnus

Alec rougit à cela avant de sourire,

\- Pervers souffla le Neko

\- Rien qu'avec toi bébé, sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau, Alec sentit son excitation pour son mari revenir au galop. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle,

\- Il faut que tu y aille avant que mes hormones te retiennent en otage commenta Alec

\- Ça me ne gênerait pas d'être pris en otage par toi sourit Magnus

Il ria à la boutade de Magnus, il le repoussa doucement.

\- Vas y sinon Clary et Izzy vont venir te réclamer rigola Alec

\- Tu as raison en connaissant ses deux furies grimaça Magnus en se levant

Alec sourit à cela, Magnus s'en alla et il en profita pour dormir pendant que les jumeaux dormaient. Le soir ils se rendirent chez les Lightwood, Alec était allongé dans le canapé.

\- Tu es à combien de mois questionna Robert

\- Je suis à sixième mois encore trois et enfin j'accoucherais soupira Alec de fatigue

\- La grossesse de te fatigue beaucoup remarqua Robert

\- C'est peux de le dire papa, je suis toujours en train de changer d'humeur comme de chemise. Je mange comme pas possible et j'ai dû mal à m'endormir quand les jumeaux décide de jouer expliqua Alec en fouettant sa queue

\- Ta mère avait le problème quand elle était enceinte de vous trois se souvient Robert

Maryse vint dans le salon et alla prés de son fils aîné,

\- Tu lui as dis questionna Maryse en bougeant ses oreilles

\- Me dire quoi questionna Alec

\- Disons que ta mère et moi nous avons quelque chose à t'offrir sourit Robert en regardant sa femme

\- C'est quoi questionna Magnus

Magnus aidât son Neko à se mettre debout, ils se rendirent dans une chambre. Robert ouvrir la porte, Alec fut ému de voir une crèche dans la chambre.

\- C'est merveilleux renifla Alec

\- Nous avons la même chambre à la maison déclara Melati

\- Mais quand vous avez fait cette chambre questionna Magnus confus

\- Avant votre arrivés, alors comment tu trouve demanda Maryse

Alec pleura en disant que c'était magnifique, il entra dans la chambre en touchant les deux berceaux. Il y avait deux couverture l'un bleu et l'autre rose, le mur de la chambre était une couleur jaune pâle.

\- Nous avons mis une couleur mixte pour eux deux décréta Robert

\- C'est parfait, foutue hormones sanglota Alec dans les bras de Magnus

Son mari le consola en souriant, ils descendirent pour aller dîner. Comme à son habitude Alec fit la tête devant ses légumes,

\- Alec mange tes légumes gronda Maryse

\- Non, pas bon les légumes souffla Alec en croisant les bras

\- C'es reparti pour un tour ricana Jace

\- Tu n'auras pas de dessert si tu ne finis pas tes légumes menaça Melati

Alec fit la moue envers ses deux mères,ellesse tournèrent vers leur précieux allié.

\- Magnus, toi seul peut le convaincre de manger ses légumes soupira sa mère

\- Pourquoi moi demanda Magnus

\- Parce que c'est toi qui as mit tes petit graines en lui renchérit Izzy

Tous se tournèrent vers Izzy qui haussa les épaules, Magnus se racla la gorge. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de son Neko,

\- Bébé, si tu manges tes légumes je te laisse manger ton bacon et ta confiture sur moi insinua Magnus doucement en caressant discrètement la base de sa queue

Alec miaula de plaisir doucement, il scruta Magnus pour voir s'il mentait avant de prendre sa fourchette et commençer à manger ses légumes.

\- Tu m'as promis quelque chose alors tu tiendras parole menaça Alec

\- Je tiens toujours parole promis Magnus

\- Qu'est que tu lui as promit demanda Clary

Magnus se pencha vers elle, il lui murmura à l'oreille. Clary devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

\- J'ai hâte que mes petits-enfants soient là lâcha Asmodée

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul mon chère Asmodée renchérit Robert

Les deux pères jetèrent un coup d'œil au ventre rond d'Alec, ils sourient gaga à cela. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se rendit à l'hôpital pour son échographie après être rentrer à Los Angeles, Catarina mit ses gants pour s'occuper d'Alec.

\- Alors comment va tout le monde questionna Catarina

\- Très bien, ils étaient contents de me voir et les jumeaux aussi, sourit Alec

\- Magnus ne viendra pas aujourd'hui? remarqua Catarina

\- Il avait à faire au club répondit Alec

Catarina utilisa la sonde pour regarder les jumeaux,

\- Je pense que tout est normal, il y a rien à signaler. Leurs cœurs bats effectivement bien, tu entends demanda Catarina

\- Oui, c'est magnifique comme son s'extasiât Alec

Ils grandissent correctement vérifia Catarina en éteignant la machine

\- Elle essuya le gel sur le ventre gonflé d'Alec,

\- Alors vous avez déjà choisi les prénoms questionna Catarina

\- Oui, d'ailleurs nous avons aussi choisis les parrains et marraines répondit Alec

\- C'est super, tu viens je t'invite a déjeuner le temps que ton excentrique de mari arrive proposa Catarina

Alec ria à cela, Catarina commanda quelque chose pour eux deux. Alec soupira en regardant les infirmières,

\- Ça te manque n'est ce pas comprit Catarina

\- Oh que oui ça me manque parce que j'avais trouvé une habitude et dire que j'aurais pu travailler quand j'étais enceinte de trois mois soupira Alec de lassitude

\- Ne te culpabilise pas, tu venais te faire opérer et en plus t'avait le pied dans le plâtre rassura Catarina

\- Et tout ça à cause de Valentin clama Alec furieux

\- D'ailleurs le procès est pour quand questionna Catarina

\- Je ne sais pas Raziel m'a dit qu'il attendrait que j'accouche pour me faire parvenir une convocation au tribunal expliqua Alec

\- Je vois, parce que ça se pourrait que je sois aussi convoquée au tribunal pour montrer ton dossiers médicale confia Catarina

Alec grimaça légèrement,

\- Tiens alors la rumeur que tu sois enceinte était vrai fit une voix

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête vers la source de la voix, Catarina soupira d'agacement en le voyant.

\- Qu'est que tu veux Raj demanda Catarina agacée

\- Je voulais féliciter Alec pour sa grossesse et aussi de te dire que je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé confessa Raj

\- Merci Raj remercia Alec

\- Donc si tu as un souci, viens m'en parler proposa Raj

\- Merci Raj, maintenant tu peux disposer s'énerva Catarina

\- Ma chère Cat, je voulais discuter avec Alec pour voir comment il allait à la suite de son enlèvement et sa blessure par balle réfuta Raj

Catarina jeta un regard meurtrier vers lui, Raj s'assit prés d'Alec qui était mal à l'aise surtout que celui –ci le toucha plusieurs. Catarina fulminait devant l'attitude de Raj, elle fut attirée par quelque chose derrière lui avant d'avoir un sourire malicieux.

\- C'est ainsi que j'ai pu opérer ce patient qui souffrait du cœur racontât Raj

\- C'est fascinant répondit Alec mal à l'aise

\- Je sais ce patient m'a remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie se vanta Raj en se collant prés d'Alec

Alec essaya de se décaler mais avec la gêne que lui donnait son ventre, il était coincé dans les bras de Raj.

\- Et toi Alec, a part cela raconte moi ta vie proposa Raj

Le Neko allait parler quand une voix familière vint le couper,

\- Alexander est marié à un homme fabuleux qui gère une boîte de nuit très réputé, son père travaille dans la police et il est commissaire. Pour te dire son mari et son père n'aime pas qu'un étranger le touche de cette manière claqua Magnus les mains dans les poches

\- Oups désolé, je ne savais pas que c'étais chasse gardée riait Raj faussement

\- Tu avais remarqué qu' il portais une alliance à son annuaire gauche

\- Je te l'avais dit Raj que son mari n'aimais pas trop qu'on le touche renchérit Catarina

Raj se leva en jetant un regard froid à Catarina qui lui souris malicieusement, il partit sans demander son reste. Magnus s'assit prés de son mari qui posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Merci de nous avoir débarrassé de ce pot de colle, il commençait à être agaçant soupira Catarina

\- En plus il tournait autour de mon mari gronda Magnus

\- Ce type est un chaud lapin qui saute sur tous ceux qui bougent déclara Catarina

\- Qu'il saute ailleurs que sur mon Neko grommela Magnus

Alec l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui le calma, ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard attendrie de Catarina.

\- D'ailleurs Catarina, nous avions quelque chose à te proposer commença Magnus

\- Qu'est que c'est demanda Catarina en buvant son thé

\- Voudrais –tu être la marraine de notre fils proposa Alec en bougeant ses oreilles

Elle écarquilla les yeux surpris par la demande de ses deux amis,

\- C'est une blague surpris Catarina

\- Loin de là ma chère Cat, accepte-tu d'être la marraine de notre fils proposa Magnus à nouveau

\- Il y a d'autre que moi qui mérite d'être marraine commenta Catarina

\- On t'a choisi après avoir mûrement réfléchit répondit Alec

\- J'accepte d'être la marraine de votre fils accepta Catarina émue

\- Merci d'avoir accepter sourit Alec

\- Non c'est à moi de vous remercier renfila la jeune femme

Elle essuya une larme qui coulait de ses yeux, Magnus sourit devant l'émotion de son amie d'enfance.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es émue ma chère Cat nargua Magnus

\- Oh tais-toi renfila Catarina

\- Par contre si tu voulais bien ne rien dire à personne pour cette nouvelle demanda Alec

\- D'accord promis la jeune femme

\- Et bien nous allons te laisser ma chérie proposa Magnus

\- C'est d'accord sourit la jeune infirmière

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, Alec s'allongea sur le canapé en soupirant de fatigue.

\- Tu veux que j'aille te faire couler un bain proposa Magnus

\- Plus tard, je voudrais que tu me fasse un massage demanda Alec

\- A votre ordre mon amour répondit Magnus

Magnus lui massa les pieds ce qui le fit ronronner de soulagement, sa queue se balançait lentement.

\- Comment ça été au club demanda Alec

\- Ça va, Aldertree est venue me voir pour savoir si c'était bien toi qui as fait coffrer cette ordure de Valentin. Je lui tout raconté et il m'a répondu qu'il avait fais des affaires avec Valentin maintenant que celui-ci est en prison, il a perdu un peu de son argent racontât Magnus

\- Comment peut-on faire affaire avec un monstre comme Valentin demanda Alec

\- Personne ne savait rien mon amour répondit Magnus

\- Beaucoup sont mort par sa faute, Ithuriel faisait partit de ses victimes renifla Alec

\- Ils seront tous vengé quand Valentin sera sur la chaise électrique promis Magnus

Alec lui caressa la joue, il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les mésaventures de Jace et le retour de Camille. Bisous glacées.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Louserie Elle vient juste en coup de vent, mais elle sera la prochaine méchante dans quelque chapitres prochain. Pour les mésaventures de Jace s'est à peu prés de cela XD**

 **LEA : Pour l'instant elle va venir dans un coup de vent, mais comme tu pense après l'accouchement d'Alec il y aura beaucoup de tensions par rapport il y aura le procès de Valentin**

 **Sunako-Nee : Voilà la suite pour toi**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 34, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 34**_

Alec dégustait son encas nocturne alors que Magnus dormait à coté de lui après qu'ils sont fait l'amour presque toute la nuit, il sentait les jumeaux s'agiter dans son ventre.

\- Vous commencez tout les deux gronda Alec

Il reçut un coup de pied,

\- Et vous osez me frapper, vous deux êtes punis jusqu'à votre majorité gronda Alec

Il sentit les coups s'amoindrir, il sourit tendrement en frottant son ventre.

\- Vous voyez comme vous pouvez être sage sourit Alec

\- Bébé, tu parle à qui demanda Magnus endormi

\- Je parlais aux enfants, rendors-toi conseilla Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Magnus se rendormi fatigué, le lendemain il se leva en baillant et il se prépara. Il alla dans la cuisine pour boire un café, Alec se réveilla en ne sentant plus son mari près de lui. Il se débattit pendant quelques minutes avec son gros ventre, il le rejoignit en grimaçant tenant d'une main son bas du dos et l'autre son ventre rond. Magnus vint le rejoingre et il l'embrassa avant de se mettre à la hauteur de son ventre.

\- Bonjour mes amours, salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon chéri, salua Alec à son tour

Alec s'allongea dans le canapé en mettant ses jambes gonflé sur un coussin,

\- Tu veux que je te fasse le petit déjeuner proposa Magnus

\- S'il te plait mon amour répondit Alec

Son mari lui apporta son petit dé qu'il mangeait son petit déjeuner Magnus lui massa les jambes. Il miaula de satisfaction en sentant son mal s'atténué,

\- Ça fait du bien soupira Alec en grignotant sa tartine

\- Content que ça te soulage tes maux, sourit Magnus

Le Neko ronronna de plaisir, son mari vint l'embrasser.

\- Raziel a téléphoner signala Magnus

L'hybride se tendit légèrement en regardant son amant,

\- Il a juste demande pour le sexe des jumeaux rassura Magnus

\- Donc il n'a pas parlé du procès conclu Alec

\- Pas pour l'instant, il ne veut pas que tu es du stress dans ton état prévins Magnus

\- D'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tu as connu Raziel questionna Alec en déposant son assiette sur la table basse

\- J'ai connu Raziel au lycée, il était un élève modèle mais le seul souci qu'il avait c'était qu'il était un drogué. Il était accro à l'héroïne, plusieurs fois ses parents l'ont envoyé dans un centre de désintoxication mais il rechutait au bout de quatre mois après ses sorties racontât Magnus

\- Ses parents ne le surveillait pas demanda Alec

\- Si mais à cet époque son frère cadet venait de disparaître et ses parents étaient toujours à la recherche de son frère et lui il voulait fuir la réalité répondit Magnus

\- Comment il a fait pour décrocher net de la drogue questionna Alec

\- Lors d'une soirée ou j'avais entraîné Raphaël et Ragnor, j'étais partit me soulager la vessie. Je l'ai trouvé en train de convulser parce qu'il commençait à faire une overdose, heureusement que Catarina qui faisait des études de médecine nous rabâchait comment sauvé la vie d'une personne. Je l'ai foutue sous une douche glacé, avant de mettre une couverture sur lui pour le réchauffer. Je me suis occupé de lui en le ramenant chez mes parents, maman ma aider à m'occuper de lui. Le lendemain il s'est réveiller en manque, pendant trois jours maman l'a fait sevré de la drogue après avoir prévenu ses parents racontât Magnus

\- C'est comme cela qu'il s'est sorti de la drogue conclu Alec

\- A peu prés maman a parler avec lui en lui disant si il voulait que son frère soit retrouvé et qu'il découvre qu'il était mort d'une overdose, maman ne la pas épargné et il c'est mis à pleurer dans ses bras. Peu de temps après il a complètement decrocher de la drogue et arrêter de fréquenter ses soi-disant amis, il était plus avec notre bande. Il a continué se études en devenant un grand avocat très réputé comme tu peux le constater sourit Magnus

\- Et son frère cadet, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu demanda Alec

\- Il m'a dis que ses parents ont appris que son frère était mort mais il a surmonté sa peine en se réfugiant dans le travail pour pouvoir trouver le meurtrier de son petit frère répondit Magnus

Alec avait de la peine pour Raziel, Magnus lui caressa le visage avec amour.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il a pu discuter avec ses parents pour surmonter sa douleurs et faire son deuil réconforta Magnus

\- Je sais mais j'ai de la peine pour lui, tu sais comment son petit frère s'appellait demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a jamais dis répondit Magnus

L'hybride hocha la tête, ils regardèrent la télé ensemble. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna, Magnus se leva en faisant attention a ne pas réveillé Alec qui s'était assoupi dans le canapé en regardant la télé. Il ouvrit la porte sur la bande,

\- Ne faîtes pas de bruit, Alec c'est endormis prévint Magnus en se décalant pour leurs permettre de rentrer

\- D'accord compris Catarina

\- Il faut que tu le laisse un peu dormir le pauvre nargua Ragnor

\- Qui te dit que c'est moi le fautif répliqua Magnus

Will alla sauter sur Magnus pour le lécher, quand il se décala sur le coté ce qui fit que Will s'étala de tout long.

\- Qu'est que tu n'as pas compris dans Alec s'est endormit et donc pas de bruit demanda Magnus

\- Pardon s'excusa Will

Raphaël qui était derrière lui trouva marrant de mettre son pied sur son dos en imitant une victoire, Lily regarda son petit ami avec désespoir.

\- Ce n'est pas croyable souffla Lily préférant aller dans le salon

Tessa et Jem ne prirent pas un compte de l'appel de l'aide de Will sous le pied de Raphaël, le Neko se réveilla en entendant discuter.

\- Tiens la marmotte se réveille observa Ragnor

\- Tu es réveillé mon amour renchérit Magnus

\- Les jumeaux ont commencer a s'agiter sous le son de vos voix grimaça Alec

Son mari caressa son ventre rond pour apaiser leurs enfants, mais ils devinrent encore plus agiter.

\- Je crois qu'ils ne veulent pas dormir remarqua Magnus

\- Ce sont bien les enfants de Magnus ricana Raphaël

\- Oh attends que Lily tombe enceinte et on va en reparler renfrogna Magnus

Le couple rougit violemment, Alec se débattit quelque seconde avec son gros ventre jusqu'à que Magnus vint l'aider à se mettre debout.

\- Où est ce que tu vas questionna Will

\- Soulager ma vessie répondit Alec en se rendant aux toilettes

\- Eh ben dis donc la grossesse ne doit pas être facile grimaça Will

\- Tu peux le dire, il y a les sautes d'humeurs donc c'est comme si on joue à la machine à sous, puis il y a les fringales nocturnes qui te fout la gerbe comme du bacon avec de la confiture de myrtilles ensuite les hormones commenta Magnus

\- Quoi, les hormones, demanda Ragnor

\- Imagine toi que tu viens de commander ton plat préféré parce que t'as une dalle monstrueuse, quand tu le regarde en salivant ben c'est mon cas avec Alexander expliqua Magnus

\- Je présume que tu es le plat préféré supposa Raphaël

\- Oui, il a toujours envie de faire l'amour chaque soir mais ça vaut le coup sourit Magnus béat

\- Tu n'as pas peur pour les jumeaux questionna Will

\- Non, ça va répondit Magnus

Alec revint dans le salon, il s'assit dans le canapé avant de s'allonger.

\- Tu as mal au dos conclut Catarina en venant l'ausculter

\- Oui, soupira Alec

Tessa regarda le ventre d'Alec en se mordant les lèvres, le Neko ayant compris son regard.

\- Tu peux toucher si tu veux accepta Alec

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger refusa Tessa

\- Vas y ma puce, tu verras comment les jumeaux sont actif sourit Magnus

Elle posa sa main sur le ventre rond du Neko, elle sentit un coup de pied ce qui la fit haleter d'émerveillement.

\- Incroyable, ils donnent de sacrés coups de pieds s'étonna Tessa

\- Je peux toucher proposa Lily

Alec sourit et accepta, elle posa sa main à son tour.

\- Tessa a raison, ils sont vachement actifs ses gosses s'exclama Lily

Tout le monde vint mettre ses mains sur le ventre d'Alec et comme la fois précédente Magnus pris une photo de leur main sur le ventre d'Alec,

\- Et si on commandait quelque chose proposa Ragnor

\- Chinois proposa tout le monde

Ils discutaient en attendant leurs repas, après avoir attendu ils le mangèrent. Magnus remarqua Alec qui retirait ses légumes de son plat,

\- Chéri gronda Magnus

\- Les légumes ne sont pas bon grimaça Alec comme un enfant

Magnus roula des yeux en voyant un autre caprice de son mari sur les légumes, Alec mangea son repas sans toucher à ses légumes.

\- Bébé, s'il te plait mange un peu tes légumes insista Magnus

\- Magnus a raison allez mange un seul renchérit Tessa

\- Pas question que ses choses entre dans mon corps, réfuta Alec en lançant un regard meurtrier aux légumes

\- Ben t'accepte bien la chose de Magnus en toi non ajouta Will

\- Will soupira Jem

Alec fit son entêtement quand Magnus lui proposa un marché sexuel qu'il accepta en mangeant ses légumes, la bande resta un peu avec eux avant de partir. Arrivé le soir Magnus était sur lit en train de lire son magazine, Alec était en train de savourer son envie. Il termina avant de regarder Magnus qui était concentré dans sa lecture, il se mordit les lèvres. Il s'approcha de lui en envoyant son magazine valser, Magnus ricana moqueusement à cela.

\- Vive les hormones gloussa Magnus avant de faire plusieurs fois l'amour à son mari

Le Neko laissa son mari dormir épuisé, il alla prendre son casse-croûte encore une fois. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna, il sursauta ce qui fit bouger les jumeaux. La sonnette retentit encore une fois, Magnus sortit de la chambre en grommelant habillé d'un peignoir.

\- Il y a des gens qui dorment la nuit gronda Magnus

Il allait ouvrir la porte pour trouver Camille les vêtements déchiré,

\- Camille, qu'est que tu fais là questionna Magnus

\- Magnus aide-moi dit Camille avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras

Magnus l'a porta dans ses bras, Alec alla préparer des vêtements propres pour elle. Magnus nettoya ses plaies, il la couvrit d'une couverture.

\- Je me demande ce qui s'est passé questionna Alec curieux

\- Je m'en fous mais du moment qu'elle se réveille et dégage de la maison cracha Magnus

\- Magnus, ne dis pas cela de toute façon on va attendre qu'elle soit réveillée pour savoir ce qui s'est passé calma Alec

\- Retournons nous couché conseilla Magnus

Le lendemain Alec se réveilla seul dans le lit, il prit quelque minutes pour se relever avec son gros ventre. Il alla dans la cuisine pour voir son mari songeur en buvant son café, il l'embrassa chastement.

\- Qu'est que tu as questionna Alec

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Magnus en l'embrassa dans le cou

Le Neko soupira d'aise en sentant les lèvres de son mari dans son cou, il le crocheta à son cou. Magnus l'enlaçant pour qu'il s'approche de lui malgré son ventre rond,

\- Magnus j'ai envie de toi souffla Alec

Son mari l'embrassa passionnément, il le plaqua contre le plan de la cuisine. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrit et un raclement de gorge. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Camille qui avait les bras croisé,

\- Désolée de casser l'ambiance s'excusa Camille

Ils se séparèrent l'un et de l'autre, Magnus se tourna vers son ex petite amie.

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est tu ici alors que je t'avais dis que je ne voulais plus te voir chez moi cracha Magnus

\- Je ne voulais pas venir mais j'ai été agressé en rentrant chez moi confessa Camille

\- C'est la vérité demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr tu as vu mes vêtements déchiré non, est ce que tu crois que j'ai inventé tout cela répliqua Camille

\- J'en sais rien mais je sais que tu es une manipulatrice quand tu le souhaite cria Magnus

\- Tu as trouvé, je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller avoua Camille

\- Et ton appartement que tu as avais acheté soi-disant demanda Magnus

\- C'étais a l'un de mes ex mais il a trouvé une autre fille pour s'amuser, quand je suis partie chercher mes affaires,je me suis fait agressé expliqua Camille

Magnus soupira d'agacement, Alec le caressa le bras pour l'apaiser.

\- Deux mois pas plus Camille que je te laisse après que tu as un appartement ou pas tu te casse d'ici commenta Magnus froidement

\- Merci Magnus remercia Camille

Magnus alla s'enfermé dans la chambre, Camille observa Alec qui avait la main tenant son ventre.

\- Tu es enceint confirma Camille

\- A ce que tu vois répliqua Alec

Camile lui jeta un regard de dédain avant de rentrer dans la chambre d'amis, le Neko rejoignit son mari dans la chambre. L'hybride le vit allongé avec un bras sur son visage, il vint se blottir contre lui.

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- A chaque fois que je la vois, ça me donne envie de la tuer confia Magnus

Alec l'apaisa en restant prés de lui, quelque temps plus tard Camille s'en alla ce qui soulagea le couple. Ils en profita pour partir à New York, Alec était allongé dans le canapé. Il dégustait son encas,

\- Alors quoi de neuf frangin demanda Jace

\- Tout va bien répondit Alec

\- Je voulais te proposer d'aller au centre commercial proposa Jace

\- Bien sûr en plus je m'ennuie accepta Alec

Ils se rendirent au centre commercial, Alec se tenait le ventre en regardant les magasins. Il trouva un magasin pour bébé,

\- Jace, je voudrais aller dans ce magasin proposa Alec

\- On y va répondit Jace

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin, Alec alla dans le rayon de vêtements. Il parcoura un peu les étagères quand il vit un petit ensemble de robe avec des oreilles de lapin en guise d'attache, il attrapa l'ensemble. Il sourit en le regardant et le mit dans son panier, une femme vint le voir.

\- Excusez-moi mais j'ai vu cet ensemble avant vous cracha la femme

\- Désolé mais je l'ai déjà pris répliqua Alec

\- Vous êtes qu'un sale voleur insulta la femme

\- C'est vous qui est mal poli, je l'ai pris cet article en plus il y en a d'autre montra Alec en se tenant le ventre

\- Je ne veux pas les autres mais celui-là s'écria la femme

Une vendeuse ainsi que Jace arriva dans le rayon en entendant la dispute, la vendeuse reconnut la femme.

\- Madame Mortain, vous êtes interdit dans ce magasin, veuillez quitter les lieux immédiatement ordonna la vendeuse

\- Vous êtes qu'une ingrate insulta la dame en s'en allant

La vendeuse se tourna vers Alec et Jace,

\- Veuillez nous excuser du dérangement, madame Mortain est une femme qui aime importunée les clients de notre magasin en volant leurs articles s'excusa la vendeuse

\- Ne vous excuser pas rassura Alec

\- Pouvez vous faire oublier cet incident, la maison vous fera une réduction sur tout les articles que vous prendrez proposa la vendeuse

\- Merci c'est gentil de votre part remercia Alec

\- Je vous laisse a vos achats souffla la vendeuse

Alec continua ses achats quand il trouva un ensemble de pyjama en canard pour garçon, il le trouva mignon à la grande horreur de son frère.

\- Alec par pitié, tu ne vas prendre cette horreur s'étrangla Jace

\- Je le trouve trop mignon sourit Alec

\- Il y a d'autre pyjama mais s'il te plait, pas celui-là supplia Jace

\- Non Jace, je l'aime un point c'est tout gronda Alec en dressant ses oreilles

\- Tiens et celui-là demanda Jace en montrant un autre avec un ours dessus

\- Non, je veux celui-là. Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite tes enfantillages j'accouche toute de suite et je te fracasse la tête avec mon bébé menaça Alec les poings sur les hanches

\- D'accord accepta Jace en baissant ses oreilles

Ils payèrent l'ensemble des achats, ils marchèrent encore quand Jace proposa d'aller manger une glace. Ils commandèrent une glace chacun, et s'assirent à une table. Alec dégusta sa glace à la myrtille en miaulant de plaisir,

\- Ta glace est bonne demanda Jace

\- Oh que oui sourit Alec

Le Neko vit un rassemblement,

\- Il se passe quoi là-bas demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas, on peut aller voir proposa Jace

Quand ils allèrent voir ce qui se passait,il virent des animaux de la ferme, Alec s'extasia devant les lapins et les poussins. Il tenait son ventre en regardant les canetons sous le regard traumatisé de Jace,

\- Ses caneton sont trop mignon s'extasiât Alec

\- Ce sont des horreurs, ils sont en train de comploter contre nous Alec, chuchota Jace

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu chuchote comme ça et arrête avec ta peur idiote gonda Alec

Le Neko appela un vendeur,

\- Excusez-moi est ce que ses canetons sont à vendre demanda Alec sous le regard horrifié de l'Inu

\- Malheureusement non répondit le vendeur

L'hybride tenait son ventre rond et commença à baisser ses oreilles, il allait partir avec un Jace tout content quand le vendeur l'appela et lui donna un canard en peluche.

\- Celui- là est gratuit pour vous, d'ailleurs c'est pour votre enfant proposa le vendeur

\- Je porte des jumeaux corrigea Alec

\- Et bien en voilà une deuxième peluche pour eux, si vous voulez il y a un emplacement pour mettre une carte mémoire pour mettre de la musique pour vos enfants expliqua le vendeur

\- Oh merci c'est très gentil remercia Alec

Ils décidèrent de rentrer, Jace essaya de persuader son frère de jeter ses peluches de l'horreur selon lui.

\- JACE LIGHTWOOD, TU VAS ARRÊTER DE ME FATIGUER AVEC TES CONNERIES. JE TE PREVIENS QUE J'ACCOUCHE SUR LE CHAMPS ET JE TE FRACASSE LA TÊTE AVEC MES JUMEAUX menaça Alec en tenant son ventre

Jace déglutit et ne parla plus jusqu'à la maison, Alec sortit de la voiture avec les peluches en canard. Il trouva son mari et sauta dans ses bras

\- Hé mon chéri, comment vas-tu demanda Magnus en réceptionnant son mari enceinte

\- Regarde ce que j'ai acheté pour les enfants montra Alec les vêtements à Magnus

Magnus trouva les vêtements merveilleux,

\- Ils sont magnifique mon amour surtout celui-là sourit Magnus l'ensemble de pyjama imprimé de canard dans ses mains

\- Je sais sourit Alec

\- Moi pas du tout, ce sont des horreurs s'horrifia Jace

\- Jace, tu veux que j'accouche et que je te fracasse avec l'un des jumeaux menaça Alec en tenant son ventre rond

\- Ça va, j'arrête déglutit Jace

Izzy et Clary se tenaient le ventre à force de rire,

\- Tu sais que sa menace ne tient pas n'est ce pas rigola Izzy

\- Je sais mais imagine qu' il accouche vraiment pâlit Jace

Elles rigolèrent encore plus, le Neko montra ses achats à son mari qui était content.

\- Ils sont très beaux mon amour souffla Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec répondit à son baiser, il sentit son désir monter pour son amant. Il commença à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise,

\- Euh mon amour qu'est que tu fais questionna Magnus en voyant Alec lui déboutonner sa chemise

\- J'ai envie de toi chuchota Alec d'un ton sensuelle

\- Oui mais ta famille est encore là ajouta Magnus

Le Neko tourna la tête et vis les filles le regarder d'un air malicieux alors que Jace était sur le point de gerbé,

\- Vous savez quoi, je me casse me saouler la gueule pour oublier que la journée était affreuse s'exclama Jace

Les filles le suivirent en laissant le couple seul, Magnus fut amusé de voir tout le monde partir alors qu'Alec rougissait à cela.

\- Je crois que je vais freiner un peu mes hormones rougit Alec

Magnus l'attrapa et le porta dans ses bras, l'hybride attrapa son cou.

\- Non, Magnus repose-moi par terre. Je suis enceinte et je suis lourd paniqua Alec en le tenant

\- Tu n'es pas lourd et puis je te porte jusqu'à notre chambre chuchota Magnus

Magnus le porta jusqu'à la chambre d'Alec, Alec le suppliait de le poser par terre. Il l'embrassa quand il déposa sur le lit, il le regarda avec amour.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de faire l'amour, Alec était blottit contre son mari qui lui caressait le ventre où les jumeaux était agités.

\- Plus que deux mois et nous aurons nos enfants dans nos bras souffla Magnus

\- Je sais, j'ai hâte de les voir renchérit Alec

Alec se redressa un peu, Magnus se leva en attrapant son pantalon par terre. Il le mit sur lui,

\- Je présume que tu as faim n'est ce pas supposa Magnus

\- Tu es un vrai amour sourit Alec

Magnus ricana et descendit de l'escalier avant de croiser Maryse dans la cuisine,

\- Le casse-croûte d'Alec comprit Maryse

\- Le fameux casse-croûte d'Alec avant de me resauter dessus sourit Magnus

Maryse gloussa à cela et lui tendis le goûter d'Alec, Magnus remonta dans la chambre et vit Alec caressa son ventre avec sa queue.

\- Vous êtes adorables mes chéries, j'ai hâte de vous voir soupira Alec de bonheur

Il entra dans la chambre et le rejoignit dans le lit, il l'embrassa et lui donna son goûter. Magnus plaça sa tête sur les jambes nues d'Alec pour écouter les mouvements des jumeaux, les jumeaux donnaient des coups de pieds contre la joue de Magnus.

\- Ils sont merveilleux sourit Magnus

Le téléphone de Magnus sonna d'un coup, il répondit avant de raccrocher.

\- Bébé, il faut que j'y aille je dois voir papa pour une affaire que je lui avais demandé signala Magnus

\- Vas y répondit Alec

\- Tout va bien pour toi demanda Magnus

\- Oui, de toute façons je vais en profiter pour faire une sieste avoua Alec

\- D'accord, puis ta mère est en bas si tu as besoin de quelque chose répondit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et l'embrassa de tout son amour, Magnus mit son t-shirt et s'en alla de la chambre. Il prévient Maryse de la sieste d'Alec avant de partir, le Neko se réveilla et se débattit quelque seconde pour se lever pour s'habiller. Il descendit de l'escalier, Max l'avait vu descendre l'aida. Il le fit s'allonger sur le canapé,

\- Tout va bien questionna Max en bougeant ses oreilles

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas sourit Alec

\- Tu as l'air fatigué observa son petit frère

\- C'est juste les jumeaux qui m'empêchent de dormir rassura Alec

\- Si tu le dis souffla Max

Maryse sortit de la cuisine, avec un plat de légume vapeur. L'hybride grimaça devant le plat, sa mère le regarda du coin de l'œil, il mangea malgré lui les légumes qu'il détestait. Il passa sa journée à regarder la télé avec son petit frère quand sa mère sortit de la cuisine,

\- Chéri, Magnus a téléphoné et il ne rentrera pas ce soir car il sera occupé toute la nuit, donc il m'a demandé si tu pouvais rester ici et demain il te récupéra signala Maryse

\- C'est d'accord accepta Alec

Alec alla se coucher mais ne trouva pas le sommeil sans la présence de son mari prés de lui, il se leva et déambula un peu dans le couloir. Izzy qui sortait de sa chambre le vit,

\- Alec, qu'est que tu fais marché aussi tard demanda Izzy

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir sans Magnus renifla Alec en frottant son gros ventre

\- Allez viens commenta Izzy

Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre, elle borda son frère avant de se glisser prés de lui. Alec se blottit contre sa sœur en s'endormant, Izzy lui caressa les cheveux ce qui le fit ronronner. Au beau milieu de la nuit Izzy se réveilla en sentant plus son frère prés d'elle avant de le voir entré avec une assiette de bacon et de la confiture de myrtilles,

\- Tu m'as fait peur en ne te voyant pas dans le lit soupira Izzy de soulagement

\- Je suis partie cherché mon encas parce que j'avais faim rassura Alec en s'asseyant dans le lit

\- Mais tu as descendu l'escalier réalisa Izzy

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis juste enceinte pas handicaper gronda Alec

\- Comme tu veux bailla Izzy

\- Rendors-toi conseilla Alec

\- Avec joie répondit Izzy

Alec regarda sa sœur dormir, il dégusta son encas en pensant à Magnus. Il miaula de tristesse doucement, il eut une idée en regardant son ventre. Il prit son téléphone et tira une photo de son ventre nu et l'envoya à son travaillait sur certain dossier du club dans le bureau de son père quand il reçut le message. Il sourit en voyant le ventre déformé par les jumeaux. Le lendemain Alec sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux et qui lui gratta derrière les oreilles, il miaula de plaisir en se réveillant. Son amant était prés de lui,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Magnus interpella Alec en lui sautant dessus

\- Il se retrouva allonger sur le lit par la force d'Alec, il le caressa.

\- Tu m'as manqué souffla Magnus

\- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre tempête de panique et l'accouchement d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Louserie : Pour la première question est bien dans les livres Jace a hérité de la phobie de sa famille envers les canards XD, pour l'autre elle est juste une apparition spéciale pour faire clin d'œil à mon précédent fic,**

 **Sunako-Nee : Comme je disais précédemment elle est juste passée en coup de vent mais elle sera la méchante dans quelques chapitres**

 **LEA : Il y a aura beaucoup de bonheur entre eux avec la naissance des jumeaux ne t'en fais pas quand je parlais des tensions est du au fait pour le procès mais il y aura toujours de l'amour entre eux.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 35, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 35**_

Alec était en train de glousser en mangeant sa confiture avec sa tranche de bacon, il avait posé le pot sur son gros ventre qui tenait parfaitement. Il trempa son bacon dans le pot et le mangea en se rendant dans le salon où Magnus était en train de discuter avec Clary, ils faisaient de la manucure.

\- Tu as trouvé ton bonheur mon amour observa Magnus

\- Oh que oui, c'est la deuxième chose que j'aime faire depuis le début de ma grossesse répondit Alec en s'installant sur le canapé

\- Quelle est la première chose que tu adore questionna Clary

\- Être avec mon mari sourit Alec en mangeant son bacon

Clary et Magnus sourirent a cette réponse, Magnus mettait du vernis sur les ongles de pied de Clary et celle-ci faisait la même chose avec celui de Magnus.

\- Tu es à combien de mois de grossesse demanda Clary

\- Je suis à 8 mois et il me reste encore 1 mois avant de voir la frimousse de mes enfants roucoula Alec

\- Je suis impatient de les voir s'empressa Magnus

\- Moi aussi mais d'ailleurs tu vas accoucher à la maison ou à l'hôpital questionna Clary

\- Je vais accoucher à l'hôpital bien sûr, mais si je ne peux pas alors j'accoucherai à la maison répondit Alec

\- Je vois compris la rousse

Melati entra dans la maison avec des sacs de shopping et les vit dans le salon,

\- Bonjour les enfants, salua Melati

\- Salut maman répondirent les trois

\- Alors comment vous allez demanda leur mère

\- Ça va sourit Clary

\- Et Alec questionna Melati

\- Tout va bien les jumeaux sont endormis pour le moment souffla Alec en frottant son ventre

Elle sourit en voyant le gros ventre de son gendre, elle se souvient des achats.

\- J'ai acheté quelque petit chose pour les enfants déclara la futur grand-mère

Melati leurs montra quelques layettes brodé et quelques vêtements avec desimprimés brodé dessus, Alec commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux en les voyants.

\- Ils sont magnifiques renifla Alec

\- C'est vrai surtout les petits dessins d'animaux brodé renchérit Magnus en regardant les vêtements

\- Je les ai trouvé dans un magasin de bébé qui les confectionne avec des broderies dessus déclara Melati

\- La prochaine fois, je viendrais avec vous pour regarder le magasin proposa Alec

\- Je serai ravie sourit Melati

Sa belle-mère les laissa pour aller préparer le dîner, Magnus proposa à son Neko d'aller ranger les vêtements dans la chambre des jumeaux. Alec aidé de Clary et de Magnus se leva pour aller dans la chambre des jumeaux qu'avait préparés les parents de Magnus chez eux, chacun d'eux avait une chambre confectionné pour les jumeaux. Alec s'assit dans la chaise à bascule avec son pot de confiture, pendant que Clary et Magnus rangeaient les articles dans l'armoire.

\- Leurs armoires sont pleine à craquer à force d'acheter des vêtements pour eux gloussa Clary

\- Rien que ça tu n'a pas vu les jouets que papa a mis dans le tiroir, ils sont remplit à rebord renchérit Magnus en lui montrant la commode de jeux

Clary sourit candide devant les jouets,

\- Vos enfants seront les plus gâté de New-York riait Clary

\- Ça oui, ils seront gâtés. Papa a déjà prévu de les emmener au commissariat pour les montrer a tout le monde expliqua Alec en bougeant sa queue

\- Il va leur montrer comment arrêter les méchants supposa Clary

\- Ou comment mange un beignet en un temps record ricana Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Je plaisantais mon amour s'excusa Magnus

\- Papa prends très au sérieux son travail défendit Alec

\- Je sais mon cœur, mais quand je regarde le petit ventre que ton père abhorre j'ai un doute gloussa Magnus

Alec leva les yeux au ciel sous les rires de Magnus et Clary, ils restèrent encore un peu dans la chambre. Alec commença à bailler,

\- Bébé, va dormir un peu si tu veux conseilla Magnus

\- Si je vais dormir maintenant, les jumeaux vont se réveillé encore grommela Alec

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, je vais te masser un peu le dos pour que tu t'endormes proposa Magnus

\- Je voudrais bien mais tu as encore les vêtements des enfants à ranger souffla Alec

\- Je vais ranger, ne t'en fais pas alors vaux mieux que tu aille dormir un peu et en profiter que les jumeaux dorment conseilla Clary

\- D'accord soupira Alec fatigué

Magnus l'emmena dans la chambre, il s'allongea sur le lit et commença à somnoler pendant que Magnus lui massai le bas du dos. Il soupira d'aise avant de s'endormir, Magnus mis un plaid sur lui avant de sortir de la chambre. Il partit aider sa sœur,

\- Il s'est endormi demanda Clary

\- Oui, il s'est endormi répondit Magnus

\- Les jumeaux l'empêchent de dormir n'est ce pas compris Clary

\- Oui, rien que il y a deux jours les jumeaux ont été agités presque toute la nuit avant qu'il puisse enfin dormir tranquillement expliqua Magnus

\- Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi il s'est réveillé aussi tard réalisa la rousse

Son frère hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires, ils rangèrent les vêtements des jumeaux.

\- Tu viens, proposa Magnus en rangeant les derniers vêtements dans l'armoire

\- J'arrive sourit Clary

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine, où Melati faisait le dîner pour le soir. Elle remarqua l'absence de son gendre. Magnus lui confirma de la tête que celui-ci dormait dans la chambre, ils écoutèrent la radio qu'avait allumé Melati

\- Nous vous annonça un ouragan qui s'approche doucement vers l'état de Washington informa le présentateur de la radio

\- Super, il y a un ouragan qui va bientôt débarquer soupira Clary

\- J'espère que Alexander aura le temps d'accoucher à l'hôpital avant que cet ouragan arrive au moins nos enfants seront là souhaita Magnus

\- Au pire on l'accouchera à la maison proposa Melati

\- Mais maman si il y a des complications demanda Clary

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en charger. N'oubliez pas que je suis votre mère et je sais comment faire accoucher une personne se vanta Melati

Magnus roula des yeux à cela, Clary rigola. Le lendemain ils se rendirent à l'hôpital de New-York, comme ils y é avait demandé une mutation temporaire pour celui de New-York pour suivre Alec. Catarina brancha la machine,

\- Alors comment vas-tu demanda Catarina

\- Tout va bien mais je me sens lourd de plus en plus avec le poids des jumeaux et en plus j'ai beaucoup de mal à rester debout trop longtemps expliqua Alec

\- Je vois, bien nous allons regarder vos enfants sourit Catarina en mettant le gel sur le ventre d'Alec

Elle bougea la sonde sur le ventre, elle rigola en regardant l'écran.

\- Magnus, ton fils est un vrai coquin en nous montrant son pénis rigola Catarina

\- Il nous fait voir que la marchandise est prêt à l'emploi sourit Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

Elle bougea la sonde,

\- Par contre ils sont tout deux des Neko, parce que je vois des oreilles de chat sur les deux, observa la jeune infirmière

\- C'est nos mère qui seront contente gloussa Alec

\- Oh tiens votre fille nous montre son visage montra Catarina sur l'écran

Le couple regarda l'écran avec émerveillement, Alec serra la main de Magnus en regardant le visage de leur fille. Le bébé bailla sur l'écran avant de mettre sa main dans sa bouche,

\- Elle est tellement magnifique s'extasiât Alec en lâchant une larme

\- Cat, tu as réussi à tirer une photo questionna Magnus

\- Bien sûr depuis le début je tire des photos révéla la jeune femme

Ils virent aussi le visage de leur fils, celui-ci suçait son pouce à l'écran à l'instar de sa jumelle. Il donna un coup de pied que ressentit Alec,

\- Oh petit coquin gloussa Alec

Magnus embrassa Alec sur le front, Catarina arrêta la machine et fit imprimer plusieurs photos.

\- Voilà plusieurs photos pour la famille et j'ai pris quelques une pour moi sourit Catarina

\- Ce n'est pas un problème pour cela Cat, tu es la marraine répondit Magnus

Ils rentrèrent chez les parents de Magnus, Alec s'installa dans le canapé en soupirant de fatigue.

\- Alors questionna Clary en arrivant

\- Voilà les photos, dévoila Magnus en sortant les photos

Clary s'extasiât dessus, Melati entra dans le salon et vis les photos aussi. Elle s'émerveilla devant les images de l'échographie. Elle sourit avant de froncer les sourcils, elle retourna l'image

\- C'est quoi cela questionna Melati les sourcils froncé

\- Et bien c'est le pénis de ton petit-fils, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il adore nous montrer sa marchandise répondit Magnus

\- Tel père tel fils soupira sa mère en balança sa tête

\- Magnus faisait la même chose compris Alec

\- A chaque échographie répondit Melati

Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux gêné, Asmodée arriva dans le salon et trouva sa famille observait les images de l'échographie.

\- Les photos de l'échographie, demanda Asmodée

\- Oui répondit sa femme

Asmodée sourit devant les images, lui aussi fronçât les sourcils devant l'image de son petit fils.

\- Qu'est que c'est que ça questionna Asmodée

\- Le pénis de ton petit fils répondit Melati

\- Et bien en tout cas il a hérité de la famille sourit Asmodée fièrement

\- Asmodée s'offusqua Melati

\- Quoi, tu sais de quoi je parle non se défendit Asmodée

La mère de Magnus rougissait alors que ses enfants grimacèrent de dégoût, Alec sourit légèrement.

\- Oh elle est tellement mignonne souffla Asmodée en regardant le visage de sa petite fille sur la photo

\- Et regarde celui de son jumeau montra Melati

\- Trop mignon, franchement Alec tu as fait du bon boulot félicita Asmodée

\- Merci rougi Alec

\- Et moi alors s'offusqua Magnus

\- Quoi toi demanda Melati en regardant son fils

\- Moi aussi, j'ai participé à leur création se défendit Magnus

\- Non toi tu as mis seulement tes petites graines à l'intérieur commenta Clary

Magnus eut sa mâchoire décroché en voyant que sa famille se foutais de sa gueule, l'hybride lui caressa le bras pour lui montrer son soutien.

\- Et bien pour la peine confisqué gronda Magnus en ramassant les photos

\- Magnus, gronda sa mère

\- Non, vous êtes punis nargua Magnus en tirant la langue

Le Neko roula des yeux devant les gamineries de son mari,

\- Il faudra que mes parents voient les photos prévins Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je les ai invité ce soir signala Melati

Arrivé le soir Robert et Asmodée discutaient de l'ouragan qui approchait vers l'état, l'asiatique fit montrer les photos des échographies.

\- Et bien, Melati notre petite fille est très belle n'est ce pas demanda Maryse en contemplant la photo

\- Oui, sourit Melati

La Neko fronçât les sourcils devant l'une des photographies,

\- Si tu te demande ce que c'est, c'est le pénis de notre cher petit fils gloussa Melati

\- Je suppose que la marchandise vient de nos deux côtés gloussa Maryse

Les deux futures grand-mères gloussaient comme des dindes devant la photographie, Alec regarda les femmes rigoler.

\- Je me demande de quoi elles soient en train de parler questionna Magnus en s'asseyant à ses cotés

\- J'ai ma petite idée qui est en rapport avec notre fils sourit Alec en frottant son ventre

Magnus posa sa main sur l'énorme ventre de son mari, il sentit un coup de pied. Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrassent tendrement,

\- Je t'aime confia le Neko

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Magnus

Ils se câlinèrent dans le fauteuil en regardant leur leur chambre Alec caressait les cheveux de son mari qui était en train d'écouter les jumeaux.

\- Papa vous aime mes petites anges, vous deux êtes des miracles pour votre papa et moi. Des vrais miracles et aussi nos lumières confessa Magnus

\- Magnus souffla Alec

Son amant se releva et vint l'embrassé doucement, Alec devint excité sous le baiser. Magnus le regarda,

\- J'ai envie de toi souffla Alec

\- Vive les hormones, clama Magnus doucement

Alec rigola doucement avant de se laisser embrasser par son amant, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en laissant des suçons sur son passage. Il lui fit enlever son t-shirt pour embrasser son torse avant de passer son ventre énorme, il fit une multitude de baiser dessus ce qui fit sourire le Neko. Il arriva vers son membre dressé devant lui, il se lécha les lèvres, il lécha le membre de l'hybride qui cria de plaisir sous les caresses buccaux de son amant. Il suça son doigt pour le faire entré dans l'intimité de son Neko, il le fit coulisser plusieurs fois avant de mettre deux autres doigts en lui. Alec miaula de plaisir en bougeant ses reins sur les doigts de Magnus, il retira ses doigts avant d'attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant.

\- Attends s'exclama Alec

\- Qu'est qu'il y a questionna Magnus

\- Je veux le faire proposa Alec

\- Tu es sûr demanda Magnus

Le Neko hocha la tête et prit la bouteille de lubrifiant, il mit du lubrifiant sur le sexe de son mari. Magnus fit un râle de plaisir en sentant son amour l'enduire de lubrifiant, il le pénétra ce qui le fit miauler de plaisir et de douleur. Il ondula ses hanches en lui, Alec cria de plaisir sous les coups de Magnus. Magnus le fit basculer sur lui pour qu'il le chevauche en tenant ses hanches, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en bougeant ses reins. Magnus regarda son ventre rebondir sous ses assauts,

\- Alexander, tu es un véritable chef d'œuvre souffla Magnus

Le Neko lui répondit qu'en criant de plaisir, Magnus faufila sa main sur la base de sa queue. Il hurla de plaisir en sentant sa base être caressé par la main de son mari, il se déversa complètement sur Magnus dans un miaulement de jouissance. Magnus après quelques coups vint en lui dans un râle de jouissance, Alec se retira de son mari et s'allongea essoufflé par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il se blottit contre lui en ronronnant de plaisir, sa queue caressa les jambes de son mari.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau quand Magnus le surplomba à nouveau, il lui sourit avant de lui faire l'amour à nouveau. Alec descendit lentement de l'escalier, il se rendit à la cuisine en grimaçant par rapport à son mal de dos dû à son énorme ventre. Il prit son encas avant de monter à l'étage,

\- Alec appela une voix ensommeillée

Il se tourna vers sa belle-sœur qui était en pyjama,

\- J'étais partit cherché mon encas signala Alec

\- D'accord soupira Clary en bougeant ses oreilles légèrement

Elle referma la porte, le Neko remonta dans son lit en regardant son homme dormir épuisé de lui avoir fait l'amour presque toute la nuit. Il l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui le fit remué doucement mais pas assez pour le réveillé.Quelque temps plus tard Alec entra dans son dernier mois de grossesse il avait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir avec son ventre proéminent. Il était assez souvent irrité par la fatigue, des contractions légères avaient commencé à l'atteindre sans douleur. La bande était venu leurs rendre visite en même temps que la fratrie d'Alec, comme d'habitude ils étaient en train de jouer au cartes que Will avait amené.

\- Sérieusement, je me fais toujours plumer s'écria Will en jetant ses cartes par terre

\- C'est normal tu mises toujours gros avant qu'on commence répliqua Jem

Will bouda comme un enfant, dehors la pluie faisait rage. Alec les regarder jouer au cartes depuis le canapé, il mangeait son pot de confiture.

\- Full au As, qu'est que vous dîtes de ça se vanta Ragnor

\- Dios, je crois que tu as perdu amigo, quinte flush confia Raphaël

\- C'est moi ou Raphaël a de la chance ce soir questionna Magnus

\- Je pense que c'est la chance parce que c'est la troisième fois qu'il gagne observa Catarina

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas jouer aux cartes cette fois-ci répondit Izzy

\- Si je joue je vais tous les plumer avant de me confronter à Clary sourit Catarina

Clary rigola en caressant les cheveux de son petit ami, Magnus fusilla Jace du regard par rapport à ce que Clary faisait. Alec lui caressa les cheveux de son homme, ils entendaient la pluie faire rage de plus en plus forts dehors.

\- L'ouragan est presque là supposa Max en remontant ses lunettes

\- C'est cela, la radio nous a informer que l'ouragan était sur nous en ce moment donc les enfants vous allez passer la nuit ici annonça Melati

\- Et nos parents, demanda Izzy

\- Maryse va nous rejoindre car Robert est en intervention et Asmodée a dû rester au bureau répondit Melati

Tout le monde hocha la tête et il continuèrent à jouer au cartes, Alec commença à avoir des contractions ce qui le fit grimacé.

\- Ça va mon amour s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien,c'est les contractions qui me font un peu mal rassurèrent Alec

\- Ils durent combien de temps demanda Catarina

\- Tout va bien c'est juste quelque seconde avant de disparaître, j'ai ça depuis quelque jours rassura Alec

\- Si tu sens que tout les cinq minutes tu as des contractions, tu me dis d'accord prévint Catarina

\- D'accord confirma Alec

Quelques instants plus tard Maryse rejoigne le salon, elle salua tout le monde avant d'aller dans la cuisine avec Melati. Alec voulu aller aux toilettes, Magnus l'aida à se lever.

\- Je viens avec toi proposa Clary

\- Merci Clary remercia Alec

Il grimaça en sentant une autre contraction, tout le monde s'inquiéta pour lui. Il les rassura du regard, Clary vint l'aider pour monter les l'escalier. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier, Alec sentit une fuite entre ses jambes avant devenir une inondation comme un seau renversé. Il déglutit en regardant tout le monde,

\- Je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux confia Alec en grimaçant

\- Oh merde s'écria Magnus en se levant pour rejoindre Alec

Alec grimaça en tenant son ventre, Clary le soutenait. Catarina le rejoingnit,

\- MAMAN, MARYSE s'écria Magnus

Les deux mères arrivèrent et comprir la situation en voyant le liquide par terre,

\- Il faut appeler une ambulance conseilla Ragnor

\- Malheureusement avec l'ouragan aucun ambulance pourra venir répondit Catarina

\- Qu'est qu'il faut faire demanda Will qui commença à paniquer

\- Maryse il faut préparer une bassine d'eau chaude, Melati passer devant et préparer des draps propre et des serviettes, Magnus et Clary faites marcher Alec jusqu'à la chambre cela va favoriser la dilatation ordonna Catarina

Tout le monde suivit les ordres de Catarina, Alec fut allongé dans une chambre. Il avait les jambes écarté, Catarina vint regarder la dilation.

\- Catarina, voilà la bassine d'eau chaude signala Maryse

\- Merci par contre toi et Melati vous aller m'aider pour tenir les jambes d'Alec proposa Catarina

\- Pas de problème sourit Maryse en allant prés des jambes de son fils

Melati entra dans la chambre avec des serviettes propres avec une paire de ciseaux, elle se plaça en face de Maryse.

\- Cat, qu'est que je fais moi demanda Magnus

\- Place-toi derrière Alec pour le soutenir répondit Catarina

Magnus fit ce que son amie lui dit et embrassa le front de son mari qui devint humide sous l'effort, Alec grimaça sous la douleur. Catarina se plaça devant son entre jambe,

\- Alec, maintenant tu vas pousser toutes tes forces quand je te le dirai conseilla Catarina

Le Neko hocha la tête,

\- Vas y pousse ordonna Catarina

Alec hurla de douleur en poussant, la jeune infirmière lui demanda de pousser à nouveau. Il poussa encore, Magnus l'embrassa sur son front en l'essuyant avec la manche de sa chemise.

\- Tu es courageux mon amour encouragea Magnus

\- MOI COURAGEUX, C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI JE SUIS DANS CETTE SITUATION DOULOUREUSE ESPECE DE SALOPARD cria Alec en poussant

Dehors de la chambre tous attendaient la naissance des jumeaux en écoutant les cris de douleurs d'Alec, quand ils entendaient l'insulte d'Alec à l'encontre de Magnus

\- Il est en train d'accoucher ou bien il est en train d'agoniser demanda Will pâle

Tous le regardèrent avec la même idée sauf les filles qui le regardaient avec exaspération, Alec souffla quelque minute avant de pousser à nouveau.

\- Vas y mon bébé encouragea Maryse en tenant la jambe de son fils

\- Ta mère a raison, je vois la tête de ton bébé informa Catarina

Alec poussa à nouveau un grand coup,

\- C'est bon Alec, arrête de pousser le temps que je regarde si le cordon n'est pas entouré autour de son cou informa Catarina

Catarina regarda autour du cou du bébé, elle se tourna vers Clary qui avait observé tout la scène dans un coin.

\- Clary, prépare une serviette et la paire de ciseau ordonna Catarina

\- D'accord répondit Clary

\- Alec pousse une dernière fois et ton enfant sera là encouragea Catarina

Le Neko poussa encore une fois avant d'entendre son enfant crier, Magnus sourit de joie en entendant son enfant pleurer. Catarina coupa le cordon et montra leur fille,

\- Voilà votre fille sourit Catarina

\- Elle est magnifique s'extasiât Alec ému

\- Oui, elle est belle sourit Magnus ému

Leur fille pleurait de tout son soûl, Clary prit sa nièce dans ses bras en lâchant une petite larme en la voyant. Les deux grand-mères s'extasiât devant leur petite-fille, en dehors la chambre toute le monde avait entendu le cri du bébé,

\- Je parie que c'est le garçon paria Will

\- Pari tenu pour 20 dollars commenta Ragnor

Tout le monde commença à parier, Alec regarda sa fille dans les bras de sa belle-sœur.

\- Alec, ce n'est pas encore finis tu as ton fils à faire sortir prévient Catarina

\- D'accord acquiesça Alec

Il commença à pousser à nouveau en hurlant de douleur, Magnus lui murmura des encouragements dans son oreille.

\- Magnus, va me cherché Valentin s'il te plait ordonna Alec

\- Chéri s'étonna Magnus

\- Je veux qu'il m'abrège de mes souffrances alors va me le cherché TOUT DE SUITE hurla Alec en poussant de toute ses forces

Catarina vit la tête arrivé,

\- Encore un petit effort, je vois la tête conseilla Catarina

L'hybride poussa encore de toutes ses forces, Catarina le stoppa pour vérifier le cordon autour du cou.

\- Allez un dernière effort et tu auras ton fils encouragea Catarina

\- Vas y chaton encouragea sa belle-mère

Magnus lui prit la main et la serra pour l'encourager pour ce dernier effort, Alec poussa une dernière fois avant d'entendre les pleurs de son fils. La jeune infirmière coupa le cordon et montra son filleul à ses parents,

\- Regarde notre fils sourit Magnus

\- Il est beau sourit Alec faiblement

Catarina prit le bébé et l'enroula dans une serviette, elle le donna à Maryse qui porta son petit fils.

\- Clary et Maryse essayer de prendre le bain aux bébés, le temps que Alec expulse le placenta conseilla Catarina

La grand-mère et la tante firent prendre le premier bain aux jumeaux, Alec expulsa le placenta. Catarina vérifia si tout est en ordre pour Alec. Maryse et Clary lui fit montrer ses enfants,

\- Ils sont si mignons sourit Alec

\- Alors maintenant tu peux le dire les prénoms demanda Clary

Magnus rigola avec Alec en regardant Clary,

\- Notre fille s'appelle Elia Clarissa Ligtwood-Bane et notre fils s'appelle Sacha Raphaël Ligtwood- Bane présenta Magnus

Clary criât de joie en entendant les pré sortir de la chambre.

\- Alors demanda Tessa

\- Ils vont parfaitement bien, sourit Catarina en les laissant passer

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et s'extasièrent devant le tableau familial, Max s'approcha pour voir deux petites oreilles de chat sortir de la couverture.

\- On pourrait savoir les noms parce que on n'a entendu le cri de joie de Clary glissât Izzy

\- Notre fille s'appelle Elia Clarissa Lightwood-Bane et notre fils s'appelle Sacha Raphaël Lightwood –Bane présenta Magnus à nouveau

\- Dios, je suis le parrain surpris Raphaël

\- Oui avec Catarina répondit Magnus

\- Et le parrain d'Elia demanda Max

\- Jace est le parrain avec Clary, je suis désolé Izzy s'excusa Alec

Izzy s'approcha de son frère et l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis contente d'être tata sourit Izzy

\- Je veux porter mes petits enfants demanda Melati

Magnus leva les yeux et donna son fils à sa mère, sa mère regarda son petit fils dans ses bras. Sacha avait la forme du visage de Magnus, quand il ouvrit les yeux ils étaient pareil à ceux d'Alec. Il avait des oreilles de chat comme son père Neko, Maryse prit sa petite fille dans ses bras. Elia était l'inverse de son jumeau qui avait la forme du visage d'Alec et les yeux de Magnus en plus de ses oreilles de chat, sa petite queue s'enroula autour du poignet de Maryse.

\- Elle est adorable complimenta Maryse

Dehors la pluie avait un peu cessé, tout le monde chacun leur tour portèrent les jumeaux. Ils les laissèrent un peu seul avec les jumeaux,

\- Ça y est, ils sont là lâcha Alec

\- Oui, ils sont là sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement en regardant leurs enfants dormir paisiblement.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre rencontre avec les grands-pères et la visite des grands-parents de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Louserie : Si il a tenu ses enfants dans ses bras, et oui entre Asmodée et sa belle-mère va se clashes dans ce chapitre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne son pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 36, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 36**_

Alec se réveilla en trouvant son mari berçant leur fille qui c'étais réveillé, Magnus se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- Elle s'est réveillée observa Alec

\- Oui, elle avait faim comme tu dormais maman m'a donnée un biberon de lait répondit Magnus

\- Notre fils demanda Alec

\- Il dort comme un loir sourit Magnus en regardant le berceau

Le Neko regarda le berceau et vit son fils dormir paisiblement, il remarqua que la pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber.

\- L'ouragan est toujours là compris Alec

\- Oui, mais elle avait cessé un peu quand les jumeaux sont né remarqua Magnus

L'hybride se mordit les lèvres en regardant sa fille, Magnus compris ce que son amour voulait. Il lui donna leur fille, il la contempla avec amour. La queue de sa fille lui chatouillait le poignet et ses oreilles de chat bougèrent légèrement, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Tu es tellement magnifique ma princesse s'émerveilla Alec

Ils entendirent toquer a la porte doucement, il leva la tête pour trouver Clary et Melati qui entrait dans la chambre.

\- On est venu voir les enfants sourit Melati

\- Sacha dort encore et Elia vient juste de s'endormir expliqua Magnus

Melati s'approcha de son petit-fils, elle le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- On dirait toi quand tu étais petit Magnus observa sa mère

\- C'est vrai demanda Magnus

\- Oui avant que tu me fasses blanchir mes cheveux gloussa Melati

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel, sa sœur riait doucement avant de s'approche de sa filleul. Elle lui caressa la joue avant qu'Alec lui donne pour qu'elle la porte, elle fut contente d'être la première a avoir porté sa nièce en première après sa naissance.

\- Elle est si petite et mignonne roucoula Clary

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de papa demanda Magnus

\- Ton père est coincé à son bureau par l'ouragan répondit Melati

\- Je vois, est ce que tu lui as dis que les enfants sont nés demanda Magnus

\- Oui, il le sait et il était déçu de ne pas avoir assisté à la naissance avoua Melati

Magnus hocha la tête, Melati et Clary roucoula avec les jumeaux pendant un moment quand toute la bande et Maryse arrivèrent dans la chambre. Maryse prit sa petite-fille dans ses bras, elle commença à l'embrasser . Melati confia son petit fils à Izzy qui voulait porter son neveu,

\- Ils sont trop adorable gloussa Izzy

\- Au fait qui est né en premier demanda Will

\- C'est Elia qui est née en première répondit Alec

\- Par ici la monnaie s'écria Lily en tendant la main

Tous sortirent un billet pour le donner à Lily sous les regards éberlués de Magnus et Alec,

\- Vous avez fait un pari sur qui de nos enfants naitrait en premier gronda Magnus

\- On a cru que c'était ton fils se défendit Will

Magnus commença à se chicaner avec ses amis, Alec récupéra son fils dans ses bras ainsi que sa fille. Il les contempla avec amour, il les embrassa chacun sur le front. Magnus s'assit prés de lui en les embrassant aussi,

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail tout les deux lança Jem

\- Merci Jem répondit Alec

Tout le monde les laissèrent dans la chambre et même Magnus après que Catarina ait déclarée qu'elle avait besoin d'ausculter Alec et les enfants pour voir si tout allait bien.

\- Mais je suis son mari et aussi le père protesta Magnus

\- Tu veux que je te fais une fouille rectale menaça Catarina

\- Je vous laisse déclara Magnus en sortant de la chambre

Catarina ferma la porte avant d'entendre la voix de Will,

\- T'AS PEUR QU'ON DECOUVRE QUE TON CONDUIT EST PLEIN DE PARASITES s'écria Will

Ils entendirent deux cris de douleurs, Catarina ferma la porte complètement avant de se tourner vers Alec.

\- Ne me demande pas ce qu'il se passe je ne vais pas me mêler a leur enfantillage soupira Catarina en se massant les tempes

\- Malgré cela on les aime riait Alec

Catarina ria aussi avant de venir examinée Alec, avant de passer au jumeaux.

\- C'est bon, il y a rien à signaler pour l'instant mais quand l'ouragan sera passé on t'examinera en profondeur à l'hôpital expliqua Catarina

\- Merci Catarina merci pour tout sourit Alec

\- Ce n'est rien en plus j'ai mis au monde mon filleul, c'est un honneur pour moi sourit Catarina

Alec lui rendit son sourire, elle sortit de la chambre pour appeler Magnus. Magnus entra dans la chambre avec la lèvre inférieure blessée,

\- Mais qu'est que tu as la lèvre demanda Alec

\- Will a voulut me faire une fouille rectale alors ont c'est légèrement battu, il s'est retrouvé avec un œil au beurre noire et moi une lèvre fendu répondit Magnus

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyable tout les deux, Raphaël et Ragnor demanda Alec

\- Ils n'en sont pas mêlé mais au contraire Raphaël a dit qu'il voulait réserver des fleurs pour nous deux pour notre enterrement quand Catarina aura fini de nous tuer et Ragnor ben lui voulait réserver des cercueils pour nous expliqua Magnus

Le Neko roula des yeux devant l'explication de son mari avec ses amis, Sacha commença à gémir doucement en se réveillant doucement. Alec le berça doucement, Sacha couina avant de pleuré.

\- Il doit avoir faim conclu Magnus en allant prendre le biberon de lait pour son fils

Il le donna à son mari pour nourrir leur fils, Alec s'émerveilla en regardant son fils boire le biberon.

\- Il est beau souffla Alec

\- Je sais, vaux mieux que tu arrête de le complimenter sinon il va avoir un ego démesuré gloussa Magnus

\- Parce que il a hérité de ton ego répliqua Alec en le fusillant du regard.

Magnus gloussa et l'embrassa sur la ès que l'ouragan soit passé,une ambulance vint chercher Alec et les jumeaux pour les emmener à l'hôpital, Magnus alla avec eux. Le médecin les examina

\- Docteur demanda Alec

\- Tout est en ordre, mademoiselle Loss a fait du bon boulot répondit le médecin

\- Et pour mes enfants demanda Alec

\- Eux aussi vont très bien, je pense que vous pouvez partir ça ne sers à rien de vous retenir Monsieur Ligtwood –Bane sourit le médecin

\- Bien acquiesça Alec

Il se changea et rejoignis son mari qui portait les deux cosys avec les jumeaux, il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Alors questionna Magnus

\- Tout est ok, sourit Alec

\- Alors rentrons chez nous proposa Magnus

Ils rentrèrent chez les parents de Magnus, Asmodée qui était rentré du bureau après l'ouragan.

\- Où sont mes petits –enfants questionna Asmodée

\- Ils sont là papa sourît Magnus en montrant les cosys

Le grand-père prit son petit-fils dans ses bras, il roucoula avec lui.

\- Comment s'appellent-t-ils, demanda Asmodée

\- Notre fille s'appelle Elia Clarissa Ligtwood-Bane et notre fils se nomme Sacha Raphaël Lightwood –Bane présenta Magnus

\- Sacha et Elia, quels adorable nom complimenta Asmodée

Alec regarda son beau-père glousser avec son fils avant de passer à sa fille, Elia se réveilla et regarda son grand-père un instant avant de se rendormir.

\- Ta mère m'a dit que l'accouchement s'est bien passé demanda Asmodée

\- Oui, tout s'est bien déroulé malgré que les jumeaux soit nées pendant l'ouragan répondit Alec

\- Ils sont magnifique et adorable, hein tu es la fifille de son papy roucoula Asmodée en l'embrassant

Les parents furent amusés à cela, Melati vint voler son petit fils des bras de son fils.

\- J'ai téléphoner à mes parents pour leur dire la bonne nouvelle et ils nous invitent très prochainement a leur rendre visite annonça Melati

\- Ta mère n'a pas fait un infarctus en entendant la nouvelle au moins j'aurai enfin été débarrassé d'elle demanda Asmodée en berçant sa petite fille

\- Asmodée s'offusqua sa femme

Celui-ci alla bouder dans son coin en disant à Elia que sa grand-mère l'obligeait à aller voir la veille dalmatienne qui lui servait d'arrière grand-mère et qu'elle serait traumatiser à vie si elle la voyait, Melati roula des yeux aux enfantillages de son mari.

\- Ne prend pas en compte ton grand-père, il devient sénile avec l'âge roucoula Melati à son petit fils

\- Tu as prévenu aussi oncle Henri et tante Charlotte questionna Magnus

\- Oui, eux aussi était contents de la nouvelle. Ils vont prochainement nous rendre visite prévint Melati

\- C'est super, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer sourit Alec

La fratrie d'Alec entra dans le salon avec Clary, Asmodée confia Elia à Clary après avoir demandé Sacha qui avait atterri dans les bras de son parrain.

\- Oh ils sont trop choux s'extasiât Clary en embrassant la joue de sa nièce

\- Au fait Melati, mes parents vous invitent à la maison informa Izzy

\- Très bien répondit Melati

\- Sourit a tonton roucoula Jace

Sacha ouvrit les yeux avant de miauler de tristesse et de se mettre a pleurer, Jace la donna à Alec en grimaçant.

\- Je crois que ta tête ne lui revient pas supposa Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Clary et Alec

\- Je plaisantais nargua Magnus

Il changea la couche de son fils, avant de le donner de nouveau a son oncle. Il pleura à nouveau, Clary qui avait donné sa nièce à Izzy prit son neveu qui arrêta de pleurer. Jace sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher en voyant cela, il s'approcha de Clary quand Sacha se remit à pleurer.

\- Je crois que cet enfant a un problème avec moi conclu Jace en agitant sa queue

\- Mais non, tu te fais des films rassura Clary

\- Ou bien la tête de ton copain ne le revient pas du tout renchérit Magnus

\- Magnus, je sens que les enfants vont être sans père si tu continue à me cherché menaça Clary en dressant ses oreilles

\- Je crois qu'il y a une qui a ses règles chuchota Magnus

\- Chéri soupira Alec

Elia se réveilla et regarda tout le monde qui l'observait de tendresse, elle mit sa main dans sa bouche en les observant. Elle se tourna vers Alec, elle agita ses oreilles en miaulant doucement.

\- Je pense qu'Elia veut Alec compris Izzy en bougeant sa queue

\- Allez ma puce viens voir papa commenta Alec

Alec prit sa fille et elle se rendormit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le front. Magnus regarda le tableau avec amour, arrivé le soir ils s'étaient rendus chez les Lightwood pour le dîner. Maryse était en train de porter son petit-fils quand Robert arriva dans le salon,

\- Où sont mes petits-enfants demanda Robert

\- Ils sont là rigola Alec

Robert les découvris et fit un sourire éclatant en les voyant, il se sentit fondre devant ses petits-enfants. Maryse confia son petit-fils à son mari,

\- Il est trop mignon minauda Robert en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Il s'appelle Sacha Raphaël Lightwood-Bane et voici ta petite fille Elia Clarissa Lightwood-Bane confia Alec

Robert déposa Sacha dans les bras d'Alec pour prendre Elia, il l'embrassa aussi et fit un sourire niais en regardants ses petites enfants.

\- Ils sont vraiment chou n'est ce pas demanda Asmodée

\- Oh que oui, j'ai envie de les croquer tellement ils sont adorable confessa Robert

Les deux grands-pères se partagèrent leur petite-fille alors que du coté de leur femme c'était Sacha, Magnus vint serrer Alec dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Ils sont complètement gaga devant nos enfants ricana Magnus

\- Ils sont des grands-parents, c'est normal répondit Alec en se tournant vers lui

Magnus se pencha vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres, il répondit à son baiser. Alec contempla ses enfants dans leur berceaux, Magnus vint l'enlaçer par derrière.

\- Viens te coucher conseilla Magnus

\- Je n'arrive pas à me détacher d'eux, ils sont tellement merveilleux sourit Alec niaisement

\- Je sais, on a crée ses deux êtres merveilleux ensemble commenta Magnus

Le Neko tourna la tête vers son mari et l'embrassa avec passion, ils s'en allèrent vers leur lit. Au milieu de la nuit, l'un des jumeaux couina doucement. Magnus se réveilla en même temps,

\- Rendors-toi, je m'en occupe souffla Magnus

Alec se rendormis, Magnus s'occupa de sa fille en lui donnant son biberon. Son fils se réveilla en miaulant doucement, il regarda son père avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mon chéri attends que papa s'occupe de ta sœur ensuite sera ton tour avertis Magnus

Sacha ne l'entendit pas de cet oreille et commença à sangloter au fur à mesure, Magnus était embêter car Elia n'avait pas finis son biberon. Alec entra dans la chambre des jumeaux, il prit Sacha dans ses bras pour lui donner son biberon.

\- Je contrôlait la situation soupira Magnus

L'hybride haussa un sourcil en regardant son mari,

\- Bon d'accord, la situation m'échappait avoua Magnus

Il vint l'embrasser sur la joue,

\- Mais tu t'en sort bien malgré cela sourit Alec

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Magnus regarda sa fille qui avait finis son biberon, il lui fit faire son rôt ainsi qu' Alec pour Sacha. Ils allèrent à nouveau dans leur chambre après avoir couché les enfants, Alec embrassa son mari passionnément. Il faufila sa main sous le t-shirt de Magnus,

\- Alec, j'ai envie de toi comme jamais mais tu viens d'accoucher et tu dois laisser ton corps se remette conseilla Magnus

\- Je le sais mais ça n'empêche pas de m'occuper de toi sans passer à l'acte minauda Alec d'une voix sensuelle

L'asiatique regarda son amant choqué et frémit devant la voix sensuelle de son chaton,

\- Qui êtes vous et qu'as vous fait de mon mari accusa Magnus d'un ton joueur

\- Magnus, si tu ne veux pas alors tans pis pour toi s'offusqua Alec

Le Neko se retourna et bouda en tournant le dos à Magnus, il s'approcha de lui en l'embrassa dans le cou, Alec le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule.

\- Tu es fâché, pardon mon amour je voulais juste plaisanter s'excusa Magnus

Alec bouda toujours ce qui fit soupirer Magnus, il sourit malicieusement en caressant la base de la queue du Neko. Il ronronna de plaisir en se cambra pour plus de caresse, Magnus ricana à cela.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle protesta Alec les joues rouges

\- Je plaisantais mon amour, j'aime quand tu es entreprenant avec moi déclara Magnus

Il lui crocheta la nuque et l'embrassa, il bascula son mari sur le dos. Il lui fit enlever son t-shirt, il l'embrassa sur tout le corps avant d'arriver vers son pantalon qu'il enleva. Il vit le membre dressé de Magnus, il se lécha les lèvres. Son mari le regarda avec les pupilles dilaté avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant Alec le prendre dans la bouche,

\- Alexander gémit Magnus

Alec lécha le gland sur toute la longueur comme une friandise, Magnus s'agrippa aux draps du lit. Il serra les dents,

\- Bébé, retire-toi cria Magnus en sentant la jouissance

Le Neko continua de ses mouvements buccaux sur son mari, Magnus se déversa dans sa bouche. Alec l'avala sans perdre une miette, son amant passa une main sur ses cheveux humide en le regardant essoufflé. Il embrassa Magnus en ronronnant de plaisir en caressant les cuisses de son mari avec sa queue, il lui caressa la joue.

\- Je t'avais dis de te retiré et tu ne m'as pas écouté souffla Magnus

\- Je voulais le faire et puis tu m'as déjà goûté alors c'est à mon tour de le faire remarqua Alec

Il ria légèrement avant de l'embrasser, ils se couchèrent avant d'être réveillé à nouveau par les jumeaux. Quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent tous chez les grands-parents de Magnus, durant tout le voyage Asmodée n'arrêta pas de clamer que sa belle-mère allait traumatiser les enfants avec sa laideur.

\- Ça suffit Asmodée gronda Melati

Il bouda dans son coin jusqu'à l'arrivée, la grand-mère vint les accueillir. Elle fonda devant la bouille des enfants,

\- Ils sont à croquer s'extasiât la grand-mère

\- Mais ils ne sont pas comestible belle-maman ironisa Asmodée

\- Ah mon cher gendre quel déplaisir de te voir répliqua sa belle-mère

\- Moi de même belle-maman répliqua Asmodée à son tour

\- A peine arrivé que vous vous envoyés déjà des piques soupira sa femme lassé

Magnus et Clary rigolèrent ensemble alors qu'Alec sourit, ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Le grand-père de Magnus vint les accueillir à son tour et il fonda aussi devant les enfants, il prit son arrière petit fils dans les bras.

\- Eh bien c'est un sacré gaillard que vous avez fait s'écria le vieil homme

\- Merci grand-père remercia Magnus

\- Comment se nomment-t-ils, questionna son grand-père

\- Ils s'appellent Sacha Raphaël Ligtwood-Bane et Elia Clarissa Lightwood-Bane répondit Alec

\- Elia et Sacha quelle joli nom pour eux complimenta sa grand-mère

\- Merci beaucoup grand-mère répondit Magnus

Melati proposa au couple d'aller se reposer pendant qu'eux ils s'occuperont des jumeaux, ils étaient un peu réticent mais ils allèrent se reposer un peu. Alec était sur le lit avec Magnus qui lui caressait les cheveux,

\- Tu crois que ça ira avec les enfants s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je pense que oui, s'il y avait un problème maman et grand-mère ainsi que biscuit viendront nous prévenir rassura Magnus

\- J'ai peur pour eux avoua Alec

Son mari l'embrassa chastement,

\- Moi aussi, j'ai peur pour eux mon amour rassura Magnus

\- On va les voir proposa Alec

\- Si nous allons les voir, les furies vont nous tomber dessus en disant que nous n'avons pas confiance en eux exposa Magnus

\- Tu as raison, et puis nous avons un peu de temps pour nous susurra Alec en chevauchant son mari

\- Monsieur Lightwood –Bane à tu une idée derrière la tête sourit Magnus en l'agrippant par les hanches

\- Vous êtes très perspicace monsieur Lightwood-Bane répondit le Neko en l'embrassant dans le cou

Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière en sentant ses lèvres, l'hybride en profita pour glisser sa queue dans le pantalon de Magnus.

\- Alexander gémit Magnus en sentant l'appendice poilu sur son gland

Alec continua de l'embrasser dans le cou en le masturbant, Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir. Le Neko se redressa en se léchant les lèvres, il se plaça devant le sexe de son mari avant de le prendre en bouche. Alec lécha tout la longueur avant de le prendre en bouche, Magnus donna des petits coups légers de hanche. Il poussa un râle de jouissance en se déversant dans la bouche de son mari, Alec avala le sperme chaud sans perdre une miette. Il se redressa pour embrasser son mari, Magnus faufila sa main sous son t-shirt. La grand-mère de Magnus entra dans la chambre

\- Dites vous avez- OH DOUX JESUS EXCUSEZ-MOI s'excusa sa grand-mère en les voyant à moitié nu sur le lit avant de refermer la porte

Alec rougit alors que Magnus était abasourdi,

\- Vous allez bien belle-maman, on dirait que vous venez de vous voir votre mari en string léopard entendirent-ils

\- ASMODEE gronda Melati

Magnus éclata de rire avec Alec pendant un bon moment, ils se rhabillèrent déçament. Ils descendirent dans le salon,

\- Pardonnez-moi les enfants, je ne savais pas que vous étiez en train de vous câliner s'excusa la mère de Melati en cherchant ses mots

\- Le terme exacte belle-maman s'est se lécher la banane renchérit Asmodée

\- Merci pour ton intervention mon cher gendre même si je me passerai de tes commentaire désagréable critiqua sa belle-mère

\- Vous deux soupira Melati en se massant les tempes

\- Tu sais ma puce le divorce est toujours d'actualité proposa sa mère

\- Pour qu'elle épouse qui, le médecin qui va l'a trompé avec toutes les femmes du pays ironisa Asmodée

\- Il était plus charmant que toi en tout cas répliqua sa belle-mère

\- Vous m'envoyer désolé critiqua Asmodée

\- Vous me donnez la migraine tout les deux grimaça Melati

Alec et Magnus rigolèrent à leur conversation, Magnus remarqua l'absence de Clary et des jumeaux ainsi que son grand-père.

\- Où sont biscuit et les jumeaux questionna Magnus

\- Ils sont partis avec ton grand-père sur le pont avec Clary répondit Melati

\- Je vais aller les rejoindre proposa Alec

\- D'accord acquiesça Magnus

Alec l'embrassa chastement, avant d'aller voir ses enfants dehors.

\- Alexander est très charmant, tu l'as bien fait de l'épouser Magnus ce qui n'est pas le cas de ta mère qui as épousé un abruti de première critiqua sa grand-mère

\- Belle-maman soyer gentille mettez la en sourdine ou enfoncer vous encore plus le balai qui est dans votre cul s'exclama Asmodée

\- Asmodée langage protesta Melati énervée

\- C'est elle qui as commencé se défendit Asmodée

\- Chérie, comment as-tu pu épouser un énergumène comme lui questionna sa mère

\- Rien que pour cela, j'ai envie d'épouser votre fille encore une fois rien que pour vous faire chier répliqua Asmodée

\- Maman, je vais rejoindre Alec ajouta Magnus

\- Vas y soupira Melati en se massant les tempes

Magnus laissa sa mère gérer sa grand-mère et son père, depuis que Magnus était petit il les as vus se disputer ou se critiquer l'un et l'autre. La seule chose qu'ils ont en commun est sa mère et lui et Clary, il sourit de loin en voyant Alec avec son grand-père qui lui expliquait les rudiments de la pêche et Clary qui roucoulait avec les jumeaux en train de roupiller dans leurs cosys.

\- Magnus, ils sont toujours en train de se disputer questionna Clary

\- Tu les connais répondit Magnus

\- Votre grand-mère et Asmodée ne se sont jamais entendu, elle lui reproche d'avoir gâché la vie de Melati avec ce médecin et Asmodée la reproche d'avoir voulu caser votre mère avec un homme qui l'aurai rendue malheureuse expliqua son grand-père

\- Et toi grand-père demanda Clary

\- Et bien moi tu sais tant que ma fille est heureuse ça me va, je vois toujours qu'elle a le sourire aux lèvres depuis qu'elle s'est marié avec ton père sourit le vieil homme

Alec mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus qui péchait aussi, ils écoutaient les anecdotes du vieil homme sur l'enfance de leur mère. L'air marin soufflait doucement ce qui faisait du bien aux jumeaux, Elia se réveilla en gémissant.

\- Je vais rentrer à la maison, Elia à faim observa Alec en prenant le cosy de sa fille

\- Vas-y et regarde si grand-mère et papa sont toujours vivant ricana Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Je plaisantais sourit Magnus

Il balançât la tête en riant et fut rejoins avec celui de Clary et du grand-père de il entra dans la maison il vit sa belle-mère et la grand-mère de son mari siroter du thé.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Melati

\- Elia avait faim, je suis venu lui faire son biberon répondit Alec en fouettant sa queue

Pendant qu'Alec lui préparait son biberon, Melati portait sa petite-fille dans ses bras en roucoulant avec elle.

\- Elle me fait penser à toi ma chérie commenta sa mère

\- C'est vrai maman demanda Melati

\- Oui, tu étais pareille sourit sa mère

\- Le mérite revient à Alec sourit Melati

Le Neko rougit légèrement, il prit le biberon. Melati alla chercher Sacha pour le nourrir lui aussi.

\- Voulez-vous la nourrir proposa Alec à la grand-mère de Magnus

\- Bien sûr en même temps tu me diras comment s'est passé l'accouchement répondit la vielle femme en prenant son arrière petite fille

L'hybride raconta son accouchement pendant qu'elle nourrissait Elia,

\- Ses enfants son des véritables miracles de la vie commenta la vieille femme

\- Ce que Magnus m'a dis remarqua Alec

\- Comme j'ai appris pour votre enlèvement et celle de Clary, j'étais inquiète à votre sujet surtout que Melati m'avait racontée l'horreur que vous avez subi en plus ce monstre a enlevé ma petite-fille cracha la vieille femme

\- Elle a vous tout raconté questionna Alec avec appréhension

\- Si tu veux parler de son agression, oui Clary me l'as dit répondit la grand-mère

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussir à la sauver complètement s'excusa Alec

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu t'excuse jeune homme, Clary se porte bien et ça grâce à toi vu que tu lui as sauvé la vie réfuta la grand-mère

\- C'est juste que si j'avais été plus fort, elle n'aurait jamais eu de séquelle confessa Alec

\- Tu es plus fort que tu as en as l'air, car si c'était arriver avant ta rencontre avec Magnus Clary aurait été plus brisée que ça parce que tu ne te raccrochais plus à la vie et maintenant tu mordes la vie à plein dent expliqua la grand-mère de son amant

\- Merci pour ses mots remercia Alec

\- C'est à moi de te remercier, tu m'as permis de voir mes arrières petits-enfants sourit la grand-mère en faisant faire son rôt à Elia

Melati arriva avec Sacha dans les bras, elle lui donna le biberon pour ensuite lui faire faire son rôt. Elles gloussèrent toute l'après-midi avec les jumeaux sous l'œil amusé d'Alec, Magnus et les autres les rejoignirent pour s'extasier devant les enfants.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain Chapitre la rencontre des parents adoptifs d'Asmodée et la convocation au procès. Bisous glacées.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Louserie : Ce n'est pas grave, ton commentaire me fait toujours plaisir. Et oui la grand-mère a oublié de frapper à la porte XD**

 **LEA : Dans ce chapitre il y aura la première partie du procès**

 **Sunako-Nee : Voilà la suite et merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 37, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 37**_

Alec se réveilla en miaulant de fatigue, il sourit niaisement en voyant ses enfants entre lui et Magnus. Magnus avait proposé qu'ils dorment entre eux la nuit dernière, ils s'étaient réveillés juste pour leur donner le biberon et changer leurs couches. Il les embrassa sur le front, il se leva pour prendre sa douche en laissant les enfants avec Magnus. Il descendit dans la cuisine de chez les grands-parents de Magnus, il prépara deux biberons avant de remonter dans la chambre. Il croisa la grand-mère de Magnus dans le couloir,

\- Bonjour Alec salua la grand-mère

\- Bonjour grand-mère salua Alec à son tour

Elle le laissât regagner sa chambre, Magnus était réveillé et jouait avec les enfants qui l'observaient attentivement. Elia commença à couiner doucement avant de bailler, Magnus l'attrapa doucement et lui donna le biberon pendant qu'Alec s'occupait de leur fils.

\- Tu prépare leur bain pendant que je les changes proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr sourit Magnus

Il prépara le bain de ses enfants, Alec les emmena tout les deux et chacun d'eux firent prendre le bain aux jumeaux. Elia avait une grenouillère avec des petits chats dessus alors que Sacha avait celui avec des canards, Clary rigola envoyant la grenouillère.

\- Je crois que mon chéri ton oncle va crié au scandale en te voyant roucoula Clary en agitant sa queue sous la joie

\- Oh tu sais ton petit ami est une vrai reine du drame nargua Magnus

\- Chéri soupira Alec

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Le Neko fouetta sa queue sous le signe du mécontentement, il se calma doucement en embrassant son mari.

\- Oh ses petites grenouillères sur eux sont mignon s'extasiât la grand-mère

\- Hé la puce, tu es très belle ma parole roucoula le grand-père

Elia et Sacha les observèrent en bougeant légèrement les oreilles, le petit Neko commença somnoler avant de regarder Magnus,

\- Magnus, il te veut j'ai l'impression supposa la grand-mère

Magnus le prit dans ses bras, il s'endormit très vite dans les bras de son père. Sa sœur jumelle fait la même chose avec Alec,

\- On dirait qu'Alec et Magnus auront chacun un enfant sourit Melati

Le couple sourit de complicité en se regardant, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner avant d'aller se promener avec les enfants qui était dans la poussette. Ils marchèrent ensemble dans le parc,

\- Ce ne sera pas le petit Magnus par hasard demanda une vielle dame

\- Bonjour salua Magnus

\- Et bien ta grand-mère nous a prévenus que tu es devenu papa, observa la vielle dame

\- Oui, les voici montra Magnus la poussette

\- Oh ils sont tellement mignon s'émerveilla la vielle dame

Magnus la remercia avant de continuer à marcher avec sa famille, il sourit comme un bienheureux en ayant sa famille autour de lui.

\- J'aime te voir sourire observa Alec

\- Je souris parce que je suis avec vous répondit Magnus

\- Tu ne regrette pas ton ancienne vie questionna Alec

\- Non, parce que je suis en paix avec moi-même répondit Magnus

Alec posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus, ils stoppèrent leurs marches prés d'un banc. Le temps qu'Alec préparait les biberons pour ses enfants, Magnus jouait avec eux, chacun prit l'un des jumeaux pour donner le biberon. Magnus donnait a sa fille son biberon,

\- Tu vas en donner un peu à papa gloussa Magnus

Le Neko regarda son mari qui gloussait devant leur fille,

\- Tu es prêt quand ta fille te présentera son premier petit ami s'esclaffa Alec

Magnus fit un regard d'horreur en regardant Alec, il serra sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Non, ma fille va rester avec moi et aucun garçon va s'approcher d'elle sinon Robert va m'aider à étouffer l'affaire quand je les aurai assassiné clama Magnus embrassant sa fille

Il ria au comportement de Magnus, il fit faire le rôt à son fils. Ils décidèrent de rentrer, Melati vint les accueillir pour prendre sa petite-fille dans ses bras

\- Viens voir ma mamie, oh oui tu es sa puce à sa mamie roucoula Melati

\- Mamie poule va s'esclaffa Magnus

Melati tira la langue à son fils avant de rentrer avec Elia, ils rentrèrent à sa suite avec Sacha. Asmodée vint subtiliser son petit-fils avant d'aller rejoindre son beau-père à la pêche, Magnus rigola et alla les rejoindre à son tour.

\- Je pense qu'ils vont apprendre à Sacha leurs techniques secrètes de pêche conclût Melati

\- Eh bien nous aussi on va apprendre notre recette secrète à Elia renchérit la grand-mère

Clary agita sa queue, elles firent des cookies en discutant avec Alec. Alec grignotait les cookies quand Magnus et son père ainsi que son grand-père arrivèrent dans la cuisine,

\- Des cookies, remarqua Magnus

\- Il en reste encore, ils sont dans le four répondit sa grand-mère

\- Chouette sourit Magnus

Son mari lui tendit un cookie qu'il mangea, il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Quel beau couple vous faîtes remarqua la grand-mère

Le Neko rougit alors que son mari souriait de fierté,

\- Merci grand-mère remercia Magnus

Quelques jours plus tard ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, Alec et Magnus étaient retournés Los Angeles. Alec se réveilla en s'étirant, il vit la place de son mari vide. Il se leva et sourit en voyant son mari préparer le petit déjeuner en chantant la musique qui passait à la radio, il venait aussi embrasser les jumeaux soit sur leur main ou leur pied. Les jumeaux regardaient leur père dansé devant eux, Alec entra dans la cuisine. Il les embrassa sur le front avant d'embrasser Magnus langoureusement;

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus en faisant frire le bacon

\- Bonjour à toi mon cœur salua Alec

\- Je suis en train faire le petit déjeuner et les enfants ont déjà bu leur biberon. Il ne reste juste prendre leur bain, par contre Elia a perdu son cordon avertis Magnus

\- Et Sacha demanda Alec

\- Il ne la pas encore perdu? questionna Alec en frottant le ventre de sa fille

\- Pas encore, répondit Magnus en embrassant sa main doucement

\- D'accord, je vais aller préparer la baignoire pour les enfants en attendant le petit déjeuner prévienne Alec

\- Je t'appelle quand ce sera prêt signala Magnus

Le Neko alla se préparer dans la salle de bain avant de préparer la baignoire des jumeaux, Magnus l'appela pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent en veillant sur les enfants qui roupillaient dans leur transat avec leur tétine dans la bouche,

\- Bébé, j'ai quelque chose à te dire avertis Magnus

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda l'hybride

\- Raziel a téléphone concernant le procès contre Valentin exposa Magnus

Alec commença à trembler doucement, Magnus mit sa main sur la sienne pour le soutenir.

\- Il a dit qu'il passerait pour la convocation du tribunal révéla Magnus

Le Neko hocha la tête et s'occupa de ses enfants, Magnus vit que son mari était perturbé. Il l'enlaçait par derrière,

\- Je sais que tu es perturbé conclu Magnus

Il se retourna dans ses bras, il agrippa la chemise de son mari.

\- J'ai peur de lui face, j'ai peur quand je le regarderai que tout mes cauchemars reviennes sanglota Alec

Magnus le serra dans ses bras en le consolant, Alec pleura tout ce qu'il le retenait en lui.

\- Je suis là, il ne te referait plus du mal promis Magnus

\- Je sais, c'est juste dur que je doive raconter ce que j'ai vécu car j'aurais l'impression de le revivre expliqua Alec

\- Je sais mon amour, mais tu ne seras pas seul je serai là pour te soutenir dans cette épreuve douloureuse réconforta Magnus

Le Neko miaula de tristesse et se sentit en sécurité en sentant les bras de son mari autour de lui, ils se détachèrent pour continuer de s'occuper des enfants. Quelques instants plus tard la sonnette d'entrée sonna, Magnus se leva avec son fils dans les bras qui avait sursauté en entendant la sonnette. Il tomba sur Raziel,

\- Raziel, comment vas-tu accueillant Magnus en faisant entrer son ami

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru te voir avec un enfant dans les bras mais félicitation pour la naissance de vos enfants félicita Raziel en rejoignant le salon

\- Merci remercia Magnus

Ils allèrent dans le salon où Alec consolait Elia qui sanglotait doucement,

\- Bonjour Raziel salua Alec

\- Bonjour Alec, félicitation pour leurs naissances félicita Raziel

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Alec

\- D'ailleurs voilà deux petits cadeaux pour les enfants dit Raziel en donnant deux petits paquets

\- Faillait pas mais merci quand même remercia Alec en prenant les cadeaux

\- Alors comment vous les avez appelés demanda Raziel

\- Notre fille s'appelle Elia Clarissa Ligtwood-Bane et notre fils se nomme Sacha Raphaël Lightwood –Bane répondit Magnus

\- Clary et Raphaël sont la marraine et le parrain conclut Raziel

\- Catarina et Raphaël sont le parrain et la marraine de Sacha, pour Elia c'est Clary et le frère adoptif d'Alexander expliqua Magnus

\- Très joli nom alors au niveau du sommeil ça ne doit pas être la fête taquina Raziel

\- Ça va, on s'en occupe tout les deux sourit Alec en bougeant ses oreilles

\- C'est bien, je suis venu vous remettre la convocation du tribunal pour vous deux confia Raziel en sortant les convocations de son dossier

\- Tu sais qui représente ce monstre questionna Magnus en serrant la main de son mari

\- Un certain Hodge Stakweather supposa Raziel

\- Est-ce que tu le connais demanda Alec

\- Je le connais de réputation, on dit qu'il avait travaillait avec Valentin Morgenstern à la cour et qu'il a la réputation de manipuler les infos qu'on lui donne exposa Raziel

Alec hocha la tête alors que Magnus lui serra la main pour lui montrer son soutient.

\- Par contre Magnus, il faudrait que toute ta famille soit là pour le procès parce que j'aurai besoin de leur témoignage contre Valentin surtout celui de Clary demanda Raziel

\- Ne t'en fais pas elle sera là répondit Magnus

\- C'est parfait, bon il faut que j'y aille parce que j'ai un putain de procès à faire je dois défendre un mec qui a soi-disant maltraiter sa petite-amie alors que celui-ci était hors de la ville racontât Raziel en soupirant

\- Pas facile d'être avocat nargua Magnus en le raccompagnant

\- Ça ouais, après votre procès je vais prendre une longue semaine de vacance au caraïbes pour moi sans souci se vanta Raziel

\- Oh le veinard ricana Magnus

\- C'est toi le veinard, tu as une famille maintenant, alors que moi j'enchaîne les conquêtes constata Raziel

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu tomberas sur une perle rare qui fera chavirer ton cœur ajouta Magnus

\- Merci mec, j'y vais on se retrouve au tribunal salua Raziel en s'en allant

\- Oui salua Magnus en refermant la porte

Il retourna dans le salon où Alec caressai la main de leur fils doucement, il s'assit prés de lui en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en se blottissant contre lui

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un bon moment, ils se levèrent pour manger leur déjeuner. Alec regarda ses enfants dormir dans leur berceau, Magnus vint l'enlaçer par derrière. Il posa son menton sur son épaule,

\- Je voudrais tellement qu'ils ne connaissent jamais ce que j'ai vécu confessa Alec

\- Je ne le permettrai jamais cela mon amour, tu as souffert presque tout ta vie maintenant tu es à nouveau heureux déclara Magnus

\- Je le sais mais j'ai peur qu'à tout moment, ce ne soit qu'un rêve et que je me retrouve dans cette chambre sordide avec Valentin qui me bat trembla Alec

\- Tu es bien ici avec moi, dévoila Magnus en l'embrassant

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le salon, il mit la musique. Alec reconnut la chanson de leur mariage, Magnus le prit dans ses bras et commença à danser avec lui. Il lui susurra les paroles, Alec eut les larmes aux yeux car les parole de la chanson était semblable à lui.

\- Ramène moi à la vie Magnus demanda Alec en sèchant ses larmes

\- Tu es déjà en vie mon amour susurra Magnus

\- Non, je veux que tu me fasses sentir vivant demanda Alec en le regardant dans les yeux

Son amant le regarda de ses yeux bleu qui l'aimait, il le porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Magnus l'embrassa avec douceur, il posa son front sur le sien.

\- Je ne te ferai pas l'amour car tu n'as pas encore vu le médecin pour confirmer que tu peux reprendre le sexe chuchota Magnus

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire mais fais moi sentir que je suis en vie Magnus supplia Alec les larmes coulant de ses yeux

Magnus l'embrassa à nouveau, il passa sa main sous son t-shirt. Alec miaula de plaisir doucement, il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de lui enlever son t-shirt. Il embrassa son torse doucement. Alec se cambra de plaisir sous les lèvres de son mari. L'asiatique revint lécher ses lèvres,

\- Cesse tes larmes mon amour, ils sont des coups de poignard dans mon cœur quand je les vois couler quand tu es triste conforta Magnus

Le Neko abaissa ses oreilles sous les paroles douces de son amant qui continuait de le caresser, à chaque toucher de Magnus sur son corps il se sentait en vie. Ils s'embrassaient à nouveau avant de se blottirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Alec s'était agrippé a la chemise de Magnus comme a une bouée de sauvetage. Au beau milieu de la nuit Magnus trouva la place d'Alec désert dans leur lit, il se leva et trouva l'hybride dans la chambre des enfants. Il c'était endormi avec leur fille dans les bras dans la chaise à bascule, il prit une couverture et la mit sur eux. Il vit que son fils c'était réveillé,

\- Hé ma petit myrtille, tu es réveillé roucoula Magnus doucement

Il le prit et alla lui donner le biberon avant de s'endormir avec son fils dans les bras dans le salon, le lendemain Alec se réveilla dans la chaise à bascule avec sa fille dans les bras qui dormait toujours. Il la contempla avec amour, ses oreilles bougeait légèrement sous le sommeil. Il l'entendait soupirer, il se leva avec elle dans les bras. Il grimaça sous les courbatures, il trouva Magnus et leur fils endormi dans le canapé. Il gloussa avant de poser une couverture sur eux après avoir mis Elia dans le transat, il prépara le biberon de sa fille et lui donnât. Magnus se réveilla en baillant,

\- Bonjour salua Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Bonjour, tu as dormi avec Elia supposa Magnus

\- Et toi avec Sacha sourit Alec

Il rigola doucement en hochant la tête, il se leva sans réveiller Sacha. Celui-ci se réveilla pour sa tétée, il lui donna son biberon avant de faire son rôt.

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Oui demanda son mari

\- Merci embrassa Alec

Il lui sourit avec amour, quelques jours plus tard tout le monde s'était déplacé pour assister au procès. Alec était stressé et il avait peur, Magnus voulu le détendre.

\- Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dis quand tu as passé ton examen questionna Magnus

\- Oui, tu m'as dit d'arrêter d'être stresser ou sinon tu me prenais sur le champs rougit Alec en fouettant sa queue

\- Tu sais la menace tient toujours sourit Magnus

Il rougit encore plus, Raziel sortit à ce moment-là.

\- Le procès va commencer, venez invita Raziel

Ils entrèrent dans le tribunal, ils avaient fait gardé les enfants par Raphaël et Lily qui avaient acceptés de les garder. Alec eut peur en voyant Valentin entrer dans la salle habillé d'orange,

\- Cet orange lui va si bien à ce connard insulta Jace

Le stress d'Alec se calma à l'insulte de Jace, Clary renifla de dédain en regardant son géniteur.

\- Veuillez vous levez pour monsieur le juge Penhallow annonça le garde

Un homme d'une cinquante année habillé d'une robe noire entra dans la salle, il s'assit à le bureau.

\- Je déclare l'audience ouverte à l'encontre de Valentin Morgenstern annonça le juge en tapant son marteau

Tout le monde se rassit à leur place, Raziel resta debout avec l'avocat de Valentin.

\- Veuillez appeler votre premier témoin maître Stakweather répondit le juge

\- Je voudrais appeler monsieur Morgenstern à la barre informa l'avocat

Alec commença à avoir la respiration saccadé en voyant son ancien bourreau, Clary sentit ses anciennes blessures lui faire mal à nouveau. Jace l'a soutient de même que Magnus envers Alec, l'avocat de Valentin l'interrogea avant que ce soit le tour de Raziel. Valentin regagna sa place et Raziel se leva et appela Alec, il se leva avant d'aller à la barre , Magnus lui glissa le médaillon qu'il lui avait offert à son premier noël.

\- Je t'aime chuchota Magnus pour l'encourager

Alec se sentit apaisé devant les mots de Magnus, il alla à la barre et déglutit difficilement. Raziel se leva,

\- Monsieur Lightwood-Bane, est ce vrai que vous avez été enlevé à l'âge de trois ans par monsieur Morgenstern questionna Raziel

\- Oui, il m'a enlevé à ma famille quand j'avais trois ans à peine répondit Alec en serrant le médaillon

\- Après votre enlèvement, que s'est t-il passé demanda Raziel

\- Il m'a battu pendant longtemps et m'insultait quotidiennement racontât Alec

\- Et combien de temps sa à durer demanda Raziel

\- Pendant 16 ans avant qu'il me dépose dans un refuge en disant qu'il en avait assez de moi car je ne lui apportait rien répondit Alec

Il sentit le regard de Valentin sur lui, il chercha le regard de Magnus qui le soutient en lui envoyant des regards d'amour.

\- A la suite il vous enlevé à nouveau avec votre belle-sœur n'est ce pas conclu Raziel

\- Exacte, il est venu dans le loft de mon mari et moi. Ma belle-sœur avait ouvert la porte en croyant que c'était ma fratrie confessa Alec en abaissant les oreilles

\- Et pendant toute la durée de cet enlèvement est ce que il vous a frappé de nouveau questionna Raziel

\- Oui répondit Alec en tremblant des mains

\- Pouvez-nous raconter demanda Raziel en se mettant près des jurés

\- Ma belle-sœur et moi nous avons été séquestré dans une chambre sordide, Valentin voulait que Clary le rejoigne en portant son nom car elle était sa fille biologique. Il nous a frappés chaque jour en lui faisant du chantage racontât le Neko

\- Bien, je n'ai plus de question termina Raziel en allant se rasseoir

L'avocat de Valentin se leva à son tour,

\- D'après les informations vous êtes marié n'est ce pas demanda l'avocat

\- Oui, mon mari est dans la salle répondit Alec en voyant Magnus lui sourire

\- En plus vous avez eu des enfants, des jumeaux je crois supposa l'avocat

\- Une fille et un garçon confirma Alec en agitant sa queue

\- Votre mari est l'homme qui vous adopté après que monsieur Morgenstern vous a remis dans le refuge questionna l'avocat

\- Exact, mon mari m'a adopté après que Valentin m'ait abandonné dans ce refuge expliqua Alec

\- D'après nos lois Valentin malgré qu'il vous ai abandonné reste votre maître donc vous témoigner contre lui demanda l'avocat

\- Valentin n'est pas mon maître, d'après la loi si le Neko n'a pas de famille ou si ses parents l'ont abandonné alors il doit avoir un maître mais mes parents ne m'ont jamais abandonné, il m'a arraché à eux pendant 16 ans cracha Alec

\- Pendant 16 ans n'est ce pas, mais vos parents ont fait d'autre enfants après votre enlèvement n'est ce pas questionna l'avocat

\- OBJECTION, votre honneur manipulation des faits cria Raziel en se levant

\- Retenue accorda le juge

\- Je réitère ma question, comment vous êtes vous senti quand vous avez retrouvé vos parents biologiques demanda l'avocat

\- Je me sentais vivant d'avoir une identité et une famille répondit Alec

\- Je vois, j'en ai terminer avec le témoin souffla l'avocat

Il allait retourner à sa place quand il se retourna vers Alec qui allait quitter la barre,

\- Avant une dernière question qui est Ithuriel questionna l'avocat

Alec sentit son cœur s'accélérer, Raziel écarquilla les yeux devant la question de son collègue et regarda Alec.

\- Ithuriel était mon ami que Valentin a fait assassiner sous mes yeux après que je l'ai voulu le protéger expliqua Alec d'une voix blanche

\- Comment est-il mort questionna l'avocat

\- Il est mort après avoir subit un viol collectif trembla Alec

\- Votre honneur, je demande un ajournement de la cours s'il vous plait demanda Raziel en tremblant

\- Accordé, le tribunal se tiendra dans quatre semaine informa le juge

Le juge s'en alla, des gardes ramenèrent Valentin satisfait de l'état d'Alec qui était tout pâle. Magnus vint le soutenir,

\- Mon amour soutient Magnus

\- Magnus je…commençai Alec en mettant une main devant sa bouche

Il courra dehors pour vomir de la bile dans la poubelle, il se redressa encore plus pâle. Magnus lui donna un mouchoir pour qu'il essuye sa bouche. Raziel vint les voir,

\- Comment tu connais Ithuriel questionna Raziel

Alec racontât l'histoire à Raziel, celui-ci lâcha des larmes qu'il essuya rapidement.

\- Alexander, Ithuriel était mon frère cadet avoua Raziel dans un sanglot

\- Je ne savais pas renifla Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, mes parents m'avait dit qu'il était mort le sourire aux lèvres dans les bras de son ami et je ne savais pas que c'était toi déclara Raziel

Le Neko abaissa ses oreilles, Raziel vint le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Merci remercia Raziel en le relâchant

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai tout fait pour le sauvé mais Valentin m'a poignardé et il m'a soigné malgré ses blessures sanglota Alec

\- Ne pleure pas car maintenant je vais tout faire pour mettre ce salopard sur la chaise électrique promis Raziel en mettant une main sur son épaule

Il hocha la tête, l'avocat s'en alla en laissant le couple seule.

\- On rentre à la maison, nos enfants nous attendent proposa Magnus

\- Oui rentrons répondit Alec en le tenant fort

Ils rentrèrent aux loft, toute la famille étaient rentrés avant eux. Quand ils rentrèrent dans le loft, ils virent une femme aux cheveux châtain d'une soixantaine d'année avec un homme roux avec une musculature impressionnante pour son âge. Magnus sourit en les reconnaissant,

\- Ça par exemple, je suis content de vous voir tout les deux salua Magnus en les serrant dans ses bras

\- On n'est venus directement ici pour vous soutenir et aussi pour voir ton mari et tes enfants sourit la femme

\- Bien sûr, Alexander viens ici appela Magnus

Alec vint rejoindre son mari, il se mit derrière son dos.

\- Alexander, je te présente mes grands-parents adoptifs Charlotte et Henri Brandwell, et grand-mère et grand-père voici mon mari et père de mes enfants Alexander Gédéon Lightwood présenta Magnus

\- Je suis content de faire votre connaissance salua Alec

\- Moi de même, Melati ne m'a pas menti à votre sujet. Vous êtes très charmant sourit Charlotte

\- Tu nous présente tes enfants demanda Henri

Melati et Izzy amenèrent les enfants pour eux, Alec prit son fils en l'embrassant sur le front de même que Magnus.

\- Grand-mère et grand-père, je vous présente ma fille Elia Clarissa et Sacha Raphaël Lightwood –Bane présenta Magnus ses enfants

\- Ils sont adorables avec leur petit oreilles s'extasiât Charlotte en prenant son arrière petit-fils

\- C'est vrai, on dirait des petit anges complimenta Henri en prenant Elia

Magnus sourit de fierté en serrant la taille d'Alec, ils discutèrent un peu avec ses grands-parents au sujet de leurs voyages. Ils étaient ici pour les soutenir pour le procès contre Valentin, après avoir parler ils s'en allèrent pour laisser le couple seul. Alec regarda ses enfants dormit dans leurs transat, Magnus l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Cet avocat a voulu me déstabiliser avec Ithuriel constata Alec en agitant sa queue

\- Je sais, il savait qu'en faisant cela tu perdrais tes moyens et malgré tout tu as gardé ton sang-froid souffla Magnus

L'hybride se blottit contre Magnus qui le serra,

\- Je suis fatiguer soupira Alec lassé

\- Je sais, répondit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Ils couchèrent les jumeaux avant d'aller dormir, Magnus se réveilla en entendant le Neko miaulait de douleur en s'agitant. Il le prit dans ses bras,

\- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar rassura Magnus

Il l'agrippa comme une bouée de sauvetage, il sanglota doucement dans ses bras avant de se rendormir. Magnus l'embrassa et s'endormit a son tour, il se leva pour s'occuper des jumeaux. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla avec Magnus au lit, il l'embrassa ce qui le réveilla.

\- Pardon, hier soir tu es partit t'occuper des enfants s'excusa Alec

Son homme le bascula sur le lit pour le surplomber, il l'embrassa sensuellement.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour cela mon amour, et puis j'avais les enfants pour moi tout seul souffla Magnus

Alec gloussa à cela, ils s'embrassèrent avec amour quand ils entendirent les pleures des jumeaux.

\- Le devoir nous appelle remarqua Alec

Ils allèrent s'occuper de leurs enfants, Magnus proposa qu'ils passent tous une journée au lit. Alec contempla ses enfants avec tendresse,

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils vont avoir un mois dans quelques temps réalisa Alec

\- Oui, le temps passe vite avec eux renchérit Magnus

Elia mit sa main dans sa bouche alors que son jumeau suçait son pouce sous les regards attendris de leurs parents.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre premier visite médicale des jumeaux et l'horreur de Jace. Bisous glacées.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **LEA : Et oui il va leur faire du mal via son avocat, j'ai pris exemple sur les séries policières lors du procès.**

 **Sunako-Nee : ça me fait chaud au cœur tes Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 38, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 38**_

Alec lisait la lettre du tribunal dont le procès avait été repoussé pour le mois prochain qu'avait amené Raziel, il la mit sur la table et soupira de lassitude avant de se tourner vers ses enfants qui le regarda curieusement.

\- Papa va bien, sourit Alec

Sacha agita son bras alors qu'Elia tétait sa tétine, il sourit à cela avant de les embrasser sur le front chacun leur tour.

\- Et si nous allions réveiller papa mes amours proposa Alec

Sacha sourit en même temps que sa sœur ce qui fit fondre Alec, il prit leur transat et entra dans la chambre pour réveiller Magnus. Il embrassa son mari sur la joue avant de mettre les enfants entre eux, Sacha agita sa main qui frappa doucement la joue de Magnus ce qui le fit se réveiller. Il se redressa sur son bras,

\- Sacha tu as réveiller papa gronda Magnus faussement

\- C'est moi qui leur est demander de te réveiller ajouta Alec

\- Tu es méchant mon amour d'avoir lancé tes enfants sur moi pour me réveillé d'un merveilleux rêve bouda Magnus

Alec prit Elia qui regarda son père bouder dans son coin avec Sacha dans les bras, la petite Neko regarda son autre père en bougeant ses oreilles.

\- Oui, ton papa est en train de bouder sourit Alec

Magnus les regarda à la suite de la remarque d'Alec, il fit la moue avant de sourire malicieusement.

\- Si tu savais à quoi je rêvais, ricana Magnus

Piqué par la curiosité Alec le regarda,

\- Tu as rêver de quoi demanda Alec curieux

\- Je rêvais que tu m'attendais dans le lit tout nu en me disant que tu avais chaud susurra Magnus

Le Neko rougit violement sous le regard malicieux de son mari, il le frappa légèrement ce qui le fit rire.

\- Ne dis pas cela devant les enfants s'offusqua Alec

\- Et alors pour l'instant ils ne comprennent pas de quoi nous parlons protesta Magnus

\- Même ne le dit pas rougit Alec

Il se releva un peu en faisant attention à son fils qui était sur son torse, il l'embrassa son mari tendrement.

\- Ils sauront que leurs parents s'aiment à la folie confia Magnus

Alec ria à cela, ils regardèrent leurs enfants qui c'était endormis sur le lit. Chacun prit un des enfants et les mis dans leurs transat avant d'aller dans le salon,

\- Catarina m'appelée pour me dire que les jumeaux doit avoir le premier rendez-vous médicale informa Alec

\- Je serai présent au rendez-vous répondit Magnus

Son téléphone sonna, il répondit avant de raccrocher en soupirant. Il vint embrasser son mari,

\- Il faut que j'aille au club parce que il y a une urgence là-bas annonça Magnus

\- Je pourrais venir avec toi proposa Alec

\- Ça ira, je fais vite ensuite nous irons nous promener dans le parc de jeux qu'en dis-tu proposa Magnus

\- Vas y alors mais dépêche-toi accepta Alec

\- Je fais vite s'empressa Magnus

Il donna rapidement un baiser avant de s'en aller, Alec ria ce qui fit se réveiller Sacha qui se mit à pleurer doucement.

\- Non mon bébé assez, chut papa est là mon amour apaisa Alec en l'embrassant

Il se mit à regarder la télé pendant que son fils qui était sur lui se rendormit, il entendit la sonnette d'entré sonner. Il se leva en jetant un coup d'œil à Elia qui dormait toujours, il ouvrit sur sa fratrie qui lui sourit en entrant dans le loft.

\- Salut grand frère, bonjour mon neveu adoré salua Izzy en prenant son neveu

\- Où est Magnus demanda Jace

\- Il est parti au club car il y avait une urgence répondit Alec en refermant la porte

Izzy s'assit dans le fauteuil avec Sacha dans les bras, Jace dans l'autre ayant Elia dans les bras. Max s'assit dans le canapé en regardant son neveu de loin,

\- Que me vaux votre visite demanda Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- On est venu voir les enfants un peu répondit Izzy en jouant avec Sacha

\- Maman et papa ne sont pas là demanda Alec

\- Papa est reparti à New-York parce que il a été convoqué là-bas et maman est avec la mère de Magnus répondit Max

\- Clary a dis qu'elle viendrait plus tard ajouta Jace

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Clary et Magnus, elle salua Alec avant de prendre sa filleule dans les bras.

\- Elle est trop craquante aujourd'hui s'extasiât Clary

\- Alors quoi de neuf demanda Magnus en s'asseyant prés de son mari

\- On est venu voir les jumeaux révéla Izzy

\- Ils ont combien de mois questionna Max

\- Ils ont un mois maintenant sourit Alec

\- Ça passe drôlement vite remarqua Jace

\- Je sais, ça me fait la même chose constata Alec

Magnus frotta le dos d'Alec, avant de se lever pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire pour les invités.

\- Vous avez reçus la convocation pour le procès questionna Clary

\- Oui, Raziel la emmener ce matin répondit Alec

\- Emmenez quoi demanda Magnus en ramenant des boissons

\- Une lettre du tribunal, le procès a été reporté pour le mois prochain parce que l'avocat de ce salopard l'a demandé expliqua Jace

\- Il doit essayer de rassembler des preuves conclu Magnus

\- Ou peut-être que cet enfoiré a trouvé une copine dans la prison et que ça a dégénéré proposa Clary

\- Pas faux ce que tu dis, Clary je souhaite qu'ils l'ont bien tabassé ce monstre s'énerva Izzy

\- Calme-toi apaisa Alec

\- Pardon, tout ce qu'il a fait. Je pense qu'il mérite la mort commenta Izzy

\- Je suis du même avis qu'Izzy renchérisse Magnus

\- D'ailleurs vous êtes convoqué aussi non demanda Max

\- Ouais, moi, étant sa fille biologique, témoin et victime du procès cracha Clary

\- Tu n'es pas la fille de ce monstre rejeta Jace en frottant le dos de sa petite amie

\- Je ne dirai pas cela tous les jours mais Jace a raison, tu n'es pas sa fille mais la fille de Asmodée et Melati Bane et aussi ma petite sœur renchérit Magnus

\- Merci Magnus renifla Clary

Clary déposa sa nièce dans les bras de Jace pour aller se refugier dans les bras de son frère aîné, Magnus lui caressa la tête ce qui fit sourire Alec et les autres présents.

\- En tout cas j'ai hâte que les jurés le condamnent à la chaise électrique souhaita Izzy

\- Et moi donc, il faut qu'il paye pour tout ce qu'il a fait renchérit Jace

\- Et bien parlons d'autre chose que ce monstre, proposa Magnus

\- De quoi nous allons parler questionna Max

\- Au fait Magnus, j'ai oublié de te dire que l'anniversaire de mariage de maman et papa approche informa Clary

\- Ah oui, le jour maudit de grand-mère ricana Magnus

\- Le jour maudit de votre grand-mère répéta Izzy

\- Ah oui il y a qu'Alec qui connaît l'histoire, en faite notre grand-mère et papa ne s'entendaient pas du tout alors là pas du tout expliqua Clary

\- Quand tu entends l'un dire que sa belle-mère ressemble à une vieille chouette sénile et l'autre dire que son gendre ressemble une tête de gland complètement idiot c'est vraiment amusant rigola Magnus

\- C'est vrai Alec demanda Izzy

\- Oh que oui, pour des personnes de leur âges ils s'envoient des piques à vraiment faire rougir le pape rougit Alec

\- Ah bon c'est intéressant cela, ils disent quoi demanda Jace intéressé

\- La dernière fois papa avait dis à grand-mère de la boucler ou d'enfoncer le balai qu'elle avait déjà dans le derrière bien profondément et grand-mère lui a répondu d'aller se taillader les couilles ou s'il préfèrait que ce soit elle qui s'en charge répondit Clary ce qui fit rire Magnus

Les Lightwood à part Alec étaient choqué par les paroles qu'Asmodée et leurs grand-mères s'échangeaient,

\- Et votre mère ne dit rien,questionna Max en abaissant ses oreilles

\- Et bien elle essaye de jouer les médiatrice mais elle laisse tomber à la fin répondit Alec

\- Oh la pauvre grimaça Izzy en berçant son neveu

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, biscuit ils ont prévus quoi pour cette année demanda Magnus

\- Papa voudrait épouser maman pour faire chier grand-mère répondit Clary

\- C'est vraiment cool que vos parents se remarient ensemble s'excitât Izzy

\- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée renchérit Alec en se levant pour aller faire les biberons pour ses enfants

Ils discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à tard le soir, Magnus les invita à dormir chez eux.

\- Par contre les chambres c'est Max et Blondinet dans l'une et Izzy et Biscuit dans l'autre expliqua Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Alec en sortant de la chambre des jumeaux

\- Par sécurité chéri s'offusqua Magnus

\- J'ai hâte d'avoir 18 ans s'empressa Clary

\- Que tu es 18 ans ou 45 ans tu reste ma petite sœur et je te protégerai toujours confia Magnus

Clary roula des yeux, ils rentrèrent chacun dans leurs chambres, Alec savait que sa belle-sœur irait rejoindre son frère dans la chambre malgré l'interdiction de Magnus.

\- Je sens que Clary ne vas pas m'écouter et elle ira rejoindre blondinet dans la chambre réfléchit Magnus

Alec leva les yeux aux ciel avant de s'approcher de son mari, il l'enlaça par derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou en déboutonna sa chemise en soie.

\- Chéri, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ton frère a des mauvais intentions envers ma petite sœur chérie qui est si pure et si virginal se lamenta Magnus

Le Neko ne répondit rien et continua à l'embrasser dans le cou, Magnus continua à déblatérer sur Jace ce qui agaça Alec. Il se leva et se planta devant son mari avant de le basculer sur le lit pour l'embrassa fiévreusement,

\- Tu comptes continuer à parler toute la nuit ou tu t'occupe de moi susurra Alec

\- Tu as vu un médecin récemment demanda Magnus en lui caressant les fesses

\- Pas encore mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'occuper de toi miaula le Neko

\- Un vrai petit chat coquin ricana Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent, le Neko dévia ses lèvres sur son torse en déposant plusieurs baisers mouillé dessus. Il déboutonna le pantalon de son mari et prit son sexe dressé en bouche, il le lécha sur toute la longueur. Magnus poussa des râles de plaisir en sentant la bouche de son Neko sur lui, Alec continua sa fellation jusqu'à que Magnus jouisse dans sa bouche. Il avala sans perdre une miette, il l'embrassa chastement sur la bouche.

\- Je suis désolé que tu te doives te contenter de cela s'excusa Alec

\- Bébé, tant que le médecin n'a pas donné son feu vert on ne fera pas l'amour même si c'est une torture pour moi de voir tes magnifiques fesses qui mérite une vénération de ma part se dandiner devant moi. J'attendrai et puis j'en ai profiter pendant ta grossesse donc ça compense un peu cet abstinence expliqua Magnus

Alec le frappa légèrement sur le torse,

\- Arrête de faire une fixette sur mes fesses pesta Alec

\- Hé tes fesses doivent être vénéré tellement elles sont appétissantes protesta Magnus

\- Ce qui signifie que tu me supplie de t'aider à faire la cuisine pour les regarder commenta Alec en haussant un sourcil

\- Surtout quand tu bats des œufs, ça remue de partout gloussa Magnus

\- Pervers rougit Alec

\- Rien qu'avec toi mon amour, ton corps est une drogue pour moi souffla Magnus

\- Le tien aussi rougit Alec

Magnus sourit et l'embrassa avec amour, quelque jours plus tard Alec et Magnus se rendire à l'hôpital pour voir Catarina.

\- Bonjour vous deux, coucou mes petits chéris gloussa Catarina

\- Bonjour Cat salua Magnus amusé de voir son amie d'enfance roucouler devant ses enfants

\- Bonjour Catarina salua Alec

\- Je vais les examiner sourit Catarina

Alec déshabilla son fils pour le faire examiner par Catarina, elle le pesa et le mesura pour le noter dans son dossier. Elle passa à Elia pendant que Magnus rhabillait son fils, mais contrairement à son frère elle se mit à pleurer pendant que Catarina l'examinai.

\- C'est fini ma puce apaisa Catarina

Elle continua de pleurer dans les bras d'Alec, il l'a berça jusqu'elle s'arrête de pleurer. Elle s'endormit,

\- Eh bien dis donc elle n'aime pas du tout qu'on la tripote remarqua Catarina

\- Et c'est tant mieux au moins si un garçon essaye de la tripoter elle pourra se mettre à crier clama Magnus

Catarina rigola alors qu'Alec levai les yeux au ciel, il mit sa fille dans son cosy avec sa tétine.

\- Alec, je voudrais t'examiner s'il te plait proposa Catarina

\- Je vais attendre dehors avec les enfants avertis Magnus en prenant les cosys

Alec hocha la tête, il se déshabilla et laissa la jeune infirmière l'examiner.

\- Je pourrais reprendre quand le travail demanda Alec

\- Disons quand tes enfants seront un peu plus grands à peu prés un an répondit Catarina

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une garderie ici proposa Alec

\- Non désolée mais il y aune crèche jusqu'à coté de l'hôpital si tu veux les faire garder mais je pense que Magnus pourra les garder lui-même vue qu'il est rarement au club à part si il y a une urgence expliqua Catarina

\- Je voulais les voir quand j'aurais une pause,mais tans pis je les verrai que le soir en rentrant soupira Alec

Catarina le laissa se rhabiller,

\- Tout va bien, ton corps à bien récupéré de ton accouchement. Est-ce que tes côtes te lance un peu quand tu ris demanda la jeune infirmière

\- Non, ça va répondit Alec

\- C'est parfait alors sourit la jeune femme

\- Est-ce que je peux reprendre une sexualité normale demanda Alec

\- Oui, je suis sûr que Magnus sera heureux de te sauter dessus à nouveau rigola Catarina

\- Exact riait Alec à son tour

Ils sortirent de la salle d'examen, ils rentrèrent au loft. Ils s'occupèrent des jumeaux, Magnus était en train de lire un magazine people. Alec sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour des hanche,

\- Chéri appela Alec

\- Oui demanda Magnus en levant la tête

Il fit tomber la serviette en laissant son corps nu exposé à son amant, Magnus jeta son magazine dans un coin de la chambre.

\- Si tu exposes ton corps comme ça, ça veut dire que tu peux faire l'amour à nouveau conclu Magnus

Le Neko hocha la tête et montât sur le lit pour se laisser aller dans l'étreinte de son mari, il avait la tête sur le torse de Magnus qui caressait son dos.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime répondit Magnus

Un mois plus tard ils étaient à nouveau au tribunal, Alec était stressé.

\- Calme-toi apaisa Magnus

\- J'ai peur de le voir à nouveau avec son petit sourire trembla Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas aujourd'hui, tu ne vas pas à la barre rassura Magnus

\- Magnus, Alec ça commence avertis Jace

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle, ils se levèrent quand le juge rentra dans la salle. Alec jeta un coup d'œil vers Valentin qui le regardait avec un sourire sinistre, il commença à trembler de tout son corps avant de se faire réconforter part son mari.

\- Maître, appelez votre témoin ordonna le juge

\- Bien, j'appelle à la barre Maia Roberts appela Raziel

Maia se leva et répondit aux questions que posait Raziel et l'avocat de Valentin, elle retourna à sa place et ce fut au tour du directeur du refuge d'Alec qui fut appelé. Il fut interrogé avant de retourner à sa place,

\- Bien j'appelle à la barre, mademoiselle Clarissa Adèle Bane appela Raziel

Clary se leva et s'assit à la barre après avoir prêter serment,

\- Mademoiselle Bane, êtes-vous oui ou non la fille biologique de Valentin questionna Raziel

\- Malheureusement oui, ma mère biologique l'a quitté quand elle fut enceinte de moi répondit Clary

\- Pourquoi avez-vous été enlevée avec monsieur Alec Lightwood-Bane questionna Raziel

\- Je fus enlevée car il voulait que je porte son nom répondit Clary en jetant un regard noir à Valentin

\- Est-ce que il vous a frappé comme monsieur Lightwood-Bane demanda Raziel

\- Oui, il m'a frapper car j'ai refuser sa proposition plusieurs fois répondit la jeune Inu

\- Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, j'ai ici avec moi les rapports médical de mademoiselle Bane qui indique qu'elle a bien été battu par l'accusé Valentin Morgenstern montra Raziel un dossier

Il donna le dossier à Clary,

\- Vous pouvez nous lire votre dossier médical ce qui est surligner en jaune demanda Raziel

\- J'ai eu quatre côtes cassés, une fracture au bras gauche, une main brisée, un ligament déchiré au niveau de la jambe, une mâchoire déboîté qu'ainsi de nombreuses contusions lit Clary

\- Vous porterez messieurs et mesdames attention aux nombreuses blessures qu'à eu mademoiselle Bane par l'accusé déclara Raziel aux jurés

Il reprit le dossier des mains de Clary, il annonça qu'il n'avait plus de question. L'avocat de Valentin se leva,

\- A quel âge avez-été adoptée mademoiselle Bane questionna l'avocat

\- A l'âge de cinq ans par les Bane répondit Clary

\- Saviez-vous que votre père biologique était encore vivant demanda l'avocat

\- Non, car ma mère Jocelyn est morte dans un accident de voiture avec mon beau-père répondit Clary

\- Mais n'avez-jamais eu idée de connaître vos origine mademoiselle Bane demanda l'avocat

Alec sentit Magnus se tendre de même que son beau-père qui tenait la main de sa belle-mère, Jace regarda l'avocat en voulant se jeter sur lui pour le frapper.

\- Non jamais, Asmodée et Melati Bane m'ont donnée de l'amour comme si j'étais réellement leur propre fille répondit Clary ce qui sourire ses parents

\- Maître Nephilims a montré dans le rapport médical que les coups qu'a reçu mademoiselle Bane par mon client mais j'ai aussi un rapport qui démontrent des blessures d'une agression sexuelle qu'à subie le témoin informa l'avocat

Alec arrêta de respirer une minute de même que Magnus, Clary commença à paniquer à la barre.

\- Veuillez dire à la cour mademoiselle ce qui s'est passé questionna Stakweather

Elle ne parla pas, le juge se pencha vers elle. Clary était devenu pâle, elle regarda sa famille.

\- Mademoiselle, veuillez s'il vous plait nous raconter ce qui s'est passé dans les détails ordonna l'avocat

\- OBJECTION votre honneur, ce fait ne concerne pas l'affaire en cours rejeta Raziel

\- Votre honneur je voudrais démontrer que mon client n'est pas responsable de toutes les contusion qu'a eu mademoiselle Bane défendit Stakweather

\- Objection rejeté, mademoiselle Bane racontée s'il vous plait à la cour ce qui s'est passé ordonna le juge

Magnus serra les poings de même que Jace, Melati commença avoir les larmes aux yeux. Clary avala sa salive et elle jeta un regard à Valentin qui souriait d'un plaisir malsain, elle serra les pans de sa jupe.

\- J'étais avec mon beau-frère Alexander Lightwood-Bane, quand des hommes de Valentin sont rentré dans la chambre. Ils m'ont regardé avec une lueur de luxure avant de m'attraper pour me plaquer sur le vieux matelas, ils ont déchiré une partie de mes vêtements. L'un d'eux a empoigné mes seins si violement que je criais de douleur, je me suis débattus avant de me faire gifler pour que je reste tranquille. J'étais sonnée par le coup et il en a profiter pour arracher ma culotte, je sentais sa langue sur mon cou. Il était sur le point de me pénétrer quand Alec la frappé à la tête pour me sauver racontât Clary en sanglot

\- Est-ce que vous avez été violé oui ou non questionna l'avocat

\- OBJECTION votre honneur pression sur témoin rejeta Raziel

\- Objection retenu, accorda le juge

\- Pas d'autre question votre honneur répondit l'avocat en regagnant sa place tranquillement

\- Le procès est suspendue pour une heure annonça le juge en tapant de son marteau

Clary se leva et rejoignis sa famille, ils sortirent tous de la salle. Jace sortit en premier,

\- Jace cria Clary essayant de le rattraper

\- Laisse-le, il s'est retenue durant tout le procès commenta Maryse

\- Je suis désolée qu'il ait entendu sa pleura Clary en rabaissant ses oreilles

\- Ma chérie, il s'est retenue de ne pas se jeter sur ce connard d'avocat réconforta Asmodée en la prenant dans ses bras

Alec avait dû mal à garder ses larmes, il s'éloigna sur le coté. Il mit une main sur sa bouche avant de sentir une main sur son épaule, il se retourna avant de sangloter dans les bras de son mari. Magnus le réconforta en le serrant dans ses bras, il s'agrippa à lui. Le Neko se dégagea de lui doucement, il vit que son amant avait des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Il les essuya, ils s'embrassèrent avant que Raziel vinrent les avertis que le procès recommençait. Le juge retourna dans la salle,

\- J'appelle à la barre, monsieur Robert Lightwood appela Raziel

Robert se leva en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, il alla à la barre. Raziel lui posa quelques questions avant de laisser la place a celui de Valentin,

\- Monsieur Lightwood, où étiez-vous quand votre fils aîné fut enlevé pour la première fois questionna l'avocat

\- J'étais au commissariat, je venais de prendre service après un long mois de formation expliqua Robert

\- Comment avez-vous su qu'Alexander était votre fils celui qui avait disparu quand il avait 3 ans demanda l'avocat

\- Dans ma famille nous avons une tache de naissance en forme de flamme derrière la nuque, tout mes enfants ont cette marque à part Jace qui est mon fils adoptive répondit Robert

\- Donc sans cela vous auriez jamais su que votre fils était bien avec vous conclut l'avocat

\- Ma femme avait senti une connexion avec lui répondit Robert

\- Répondez à ma question ordonna l'avocat

\- Non souffla Robert

\- D'après des témoins vous avez fait pistez mon client pour avoir des preuves de son implication quand votre fils vous avoué que monsieur Morgenstern était son kidnappeur exact demanda l'avocat

\- Oui, c'était un ordre de mon hiérarchique car ils avaient des soupçons depuis fort longtemps sur Valentin expliqua Robert

\- Comment avez-vous retrouvé votre fils et mademoiselle Bane questionna l'avocat

\- Nous avions mis une équipe de recherche sur le coup et de plus monsieur Bane m'avait renseigné sur les nombreuses résidences de Valentin expliqua Robert

\- Surtout celui de la forêt et êtes vous sûr que vous avez retrouvé mon client par des moyens légales questionna l'avocat

\- OBJECTION votre honneur spéculations rejeta Raziel

\- Contrôlez-vous maître ordonna le juge

\- Désolé votre honneur, je n'ai pas d'autres question informa l'avocat

Robert jeta un regard meurtrier à Valentin et à son avocat,

\- L'audience est ajournée pour aujourd'hui annonça le juge en tapant de son marteau

Tout le monde se leva, Raziel discutait avec Robert et Asmodée. Alec vit Jace appuyé sur le mur en serrant les poing, il alla le rejoindre.

\- Jace appela Alec en mettant sa main sur son épaule

Il sursauta avant de regarder son frère adoptif, il souffla doucement et bougea ses oreilles nerveusement.

\- Désolé vieux, s'excusa Jace

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mais je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'avoir du écouté ce qu'il s'est passé renchérit Alec

\- Je n'arrive pas supporter ça Alec, j'ai envie de buter ce type qui a causé du tord à la femme que j'aime. Depuis son agression je fais gaffe à elle, j'ai peur de la perdre si je fais une erreur qui lui rappelle son agression. Quand on a dormi ensemble la première fois, elle avait une crise de panique avant de se calmer quand elle a réalisé que c'était moi sanglota Jace dans les bras de son frère

Il évacua tout ce qu'il ressentait dans les bras d'Alec, de loin Clary pleura silencieusement dans les bras de Magnus devant la douleur que ressentait son copain depuis des mois et surtout ce qu'il avait traversé en entendant son agression.

\- Il faut que vous parliez tout les deux ensemble conseilla Alec

\- Comment Alec demanda Jace

\- Parle le lui et tu verras vous trouverez une solution ensemble rassura Alec

Jace hoqueta un sanglot avant d'essuyer ses larmes, il le prit dans ses bras en le serrant pour le remercier.

\- Jace appela Clary

\- Vas y encouragea Alec en rejoignant Magnus

Il hocha la tête et rejoignis sa copine pour qu'ils parlent tout les deux, Alec les regarda de loin. Il sentit une paire de lèvre lui embrasser le cou,

\- Tu crois que ça ira pour eux demanda Alec

\- Même si ça me fait chier de dire cela, tout ira bien pour eux ils s'aimaient tout les deux répondit Magnus

\- Mon amour, je veux rentrer j'ai envie de sentir mes enfants contre moi souffla Alec

\- Alors rentrons chez nous renchérit Magnus

Ils rentrèrent où Raphaël et Lily qui c'étaient désigné en tant que baby-sitters pour les jumeaux, le couple laissaient la petite famille seule après avoir demandé ce qui s'était passé au procès. Alec alla dans la chambre des jumeaux où Elia et Sacha dormaient dans leurs berceaux, Magnus l'enlaça par-derrière pour contempler lui aussi les enfants. Elia se réveilla en miaulant après que sa tétine est glissé, Alec la prit dans ses bras pour respirer son odeur et l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Je vous aime mes trésors confessa Alec

Magnus le serra très fort en l'entendant exprimer son amour. Il remit sa fille dans le berceau avant de se coucher dans la chambre, il se blottit contre Magnus qui le serra tout la nuit après qu'il est fait des cauchemars.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le scandale de Valentin et la phobie d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et merci pour ton message**

 **LEA : Merci pour ton message ça me fait chaud au cœur et comme promis voilà la suite**

 **Sunako-Lee : Oui il reste un vrai connard**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 39, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 39**_

Alec était en train de jouer avec son fils en lui changeant sa couche, il lui souffla sur le ventre ce qui le fit gazouiller. Sacha commença à mettre sa main dans sa bouche en regardant son père,

\- Mon chéri te voilà tout propre maintenant, tu vas aller dans ton transat le temps que papa s'occupe de ta sœur gloussa Alec

\- Ha gazouilla Sacha en agitant ses oreilles

Alec l'embrassa sur le front et le mit dans le transat, il prit sa fille qui avait sa queue dans sa bouche.

\- Ce n'est pas bon de manger ta queue, ma puce conseilla Alec en lui enlevant la queue de la bouche

\- Ha gazouilla Elia

Il retira sa couche et fronça le nez en voyant le caca de sa fille,

\- Oh lala ma chérie, tu as fait une véritable horreur grimaça Alec

Il lui fit prendre son bain et en profita pour jouer avec elle dans l'eau, il entendit Sacha qui commençait à couiner doucement dans le transat. Il ramena Elia enroulée dans une serviette, et l'essuya rapidement. Le Neko vit son fils commencé à gémir de plus en plus fort,

\- Mon amour, papa termine de changer ta sœur ensuite je vous donnerai votre biberon informa Alec

Sacha se mit à sangloter, Alec essaya de faire vite pour changer Elia quand il n'entendit plus Sacha pleurer. Il tourna la tête et vit Magnus qui lui donnait son biberon, il soupira de soulagement. Il vint l'embrasser chastement,

\- Je suis désolé que tu te sois réveillé s'excusa Alec en terminant de changer sa fille

\- Le baby phone était branché et je t'écoutai parler en plus j'étais réveillé depuis un bout de temps rassura Magnus en faisant faire son rôt à Sacha

L'hybride lui sourit avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, ils allèrent dans le salon.

\- Le biberon d'Elia est dans la cuisine informa Magnus en faisant rebondir son fils sur son ventre

Alec lui lança un merci avant de s'y diriger pour prendre le biberon de sa fille, il regarda son fils gazouiller dans les bras de son mari. Il entendit la porte d'entrée sonner, il alla ouvrir et vit une énorme peluche devant lui. L'énorme peluche s'abaissa sur Will,

\- C'est un cadeau pour les jumeaux annonça Will en entrant le loft

\- Tiens la puce est en train se faire remplir le bidon remarqua Ragnor

\- Où est son jumeau demanda Raphaël

\- Il est dans le salon avec Magnus répondit Alec en laissant tout le monde passer

Jem entra dans le loft avec une deuxième peluche semblable à celui de Will, il sourit quand Tessa embrassa Elia sur la joue. Catarina lui dis bonjour de même que Lily, il referma la porte en entendant déjà son mari et ses amis se chicaner. Il se rendit dans le salon, Sacha était dans les bras de Lily en train de se faire cajoler par les filles de la bande. Magnus était en train de faire une prise de catch à Will alors que Raphaël et Ragnor essayaient de les séparer,

\- Retire ce que tu as dis espèce de chient mouillé pesta Magnus en tordant le bras de Will

\- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal cria Will en tapant les mains sur le sol

Sacha regarda son père martyriser son ami en agitant ses bras, Elia riait devant la scène.

\- On dirait qu'Elia est amuser des pitreries de son père remarqua Tessa insensible à la douleur de son amant qui appelait à l'aide

\- C'est vrai en plus Sacha et Jem ainsi que Alec sont les hommes les plus sages au lieu de ses machos sur le sol critiqua Lily en caressant les oreilles de Sacha

Le petit Neko miaula de plaisir,

\- Oh croyez moi Sacha n'est pas aussi sage que vous prétender, il adore embêter son oncle Jace à chaque fois qu'il nous rend visite en pleurant dans ses bras réfuta Alec en s'asseyant avec sa fille

\- Oh le vilain petit coquin souffla Jem en jouant avec ses petites mains

Magnus vint rejoindre son mari sur le canapé après s'être bagarré avec Will, le Neko lui passa sa fille dans les bras.

\- Occupe toi d'elle ordonna Alec

\- Bien sûr, mon amour susurra Magnus

Il roula des yeux à cela, la bande resta un moment avec eux avant de s'en aller. L'hybride était en train de ranger les vêtements des jumeaux qu'avait offerts la bande. Magnus était sur le tapis d'éveil avec les jumeaux.

\- Catarina m'a dit que les jumeaux devraient avoir leur deuxième vaccin dans quelques jours lança Magnus en jouant avec la queue de sa fille

\- Je sais elle me la rappeler tout à l'heure souvient Alec en pliant le linge

\- Je n'aime pas que mes enfants adorés aillent se faire piquer par des vilaines aiguilles se lamenta Magnus en embrassant les petites mains d'Elia

\- Il le faut pour leurs santé bébé répondit Alec

\- Je sais mais je n'aime pas savoir qu'ils vont pleurer à cause des vaccins soupira Magnus en caressant les cheveux de son fils

Alec les rejoignis sur le tapis d'éveil, il l'embrassa chastement.

\- Je le sais mon cœur sourit Alec

\- Ça te dirais de sortir un peu proposa Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir aujourd'hui refusa Alec

\- Tu as raison,en plus j'ai envie de glander avec ma famille proposa Magnus

Il regarda son mari en souriant,

\- Tu prends Sacha et moi Elia proposa Alec en prenant sa fille

\- D'accord sourit Magnus

Ils passèrent la journée dans le lit à paresser en regardant leurs enfants jouer sur leurs lits. Quelques jours plus tard Robert et Maryse ainsi que la fratrie d'Alec vinrent leurs rendre visite.

\- Qui est le petit fils de sa mamie roucoula Maryse envers son petit fils

Le couple regardait les jumeaux qui riaient devant les mimiques de leurs grands-parents, Robert donna Elia à Izzy après l'avoir réclamée à son tour.

\- Alors tout va bien vous deux demanda Robert

\- Oui, tout va bien répondit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et roucoula vers Sacha qui gloussait devant l'attention qu'il avait, Jace voulut prendre son neveu quand celui-ci commença à pleurer dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, cet enfant à vraiment un problème avec moi beugla Jace

\- Je t'avais dis que ta tête ne lui revenait pas se moqua Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Alec

Il lui fit un sourire moqueur, Jace préféra prendre Elia dans ses bras. Celle-ci s'endormit dans ses bras ce qui fit plaisir à Jace,

\- Je sens que Sacha va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs conclues Jace

\- Je le pense aussi renchérit Magnus

\- Magnus, ne t'en fais pas Jace quand il sera grand il va t'aimer tu es son oncle rassura Alec

Jace se sentit réconforté par son frère, Max fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur nauséabond de Sacha.

\- Je crois que Sacha a fait caca grimaça Max en se pinçant le nez

\- Je vais aller le changé proposa Maryse en se levant avec Sacha

\- Ça irait pour toi maman demanda Alec

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas rassura Maryse en claquant sa queue dans l'air

Maryse partit changer Sacha, Robert continua de glousser avec sa petite fille.

\- Elle grandit trop vite à mon goût remarqua Robert

\- Vous pourriez m'aider à planquer le corps de son petit ami proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr souri Robert

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas possible toutes les deux s'exclama Alec

\- Il faut protéger Elia contre ses garçon en chaleur ajouta Jace

Alec roula des yeux et se tourna vers son dernier allié,

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça je suis du même avis qu'eux renchérit Max

Le Neko abaissa ses oreilles désespéré en soupirant de désespoir, Maryse revint avec Sacha dans les bras.

\- J'ai remarquée deux énormes peluche dans leur chambre, qui les a offert questionna Maryse

\- C'est Will avec Jem répondit Magnus

Ils discutaient encore un peu avant les parents d'Alec décida de partir, la fratrie resta avec le couple. Pendant que Magnus et Izzy discutaient de mode et que Max jouait à la console, Alec en profita pour parler avec Jace seul à seul.

\- Tu viens m'aider dans la chambre des jumeaux proposa Alec

\- Ouais souffla Jace ayant compris le sous entendu

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de des jumeaux,

\- Alors vous avez parlé tout les deux demanda Alec en regardant ses enfants qui dormait

\- Oui, nous avons parlé tout les deux soupira Jace

\- Et demanda Alec attendant la suite

\- Tu avais raison, ils fallaient qu'on se parle de nos ressentiment après ce qui s'est passé. Elle se sentait mal à chaque fois que j'évitais de la toucher, évite de dire cela à Magnus parce que sinon je suis mort demanda Jace

\- Il ne le saura pas ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Alec

\- Elle m'avouée que c'était difficile pour elle quand je l'a regardait car pour Clary à cause de ces batards qui l'ont agressé elle se sent sale expliqua Jace

\- Et toi par rapport à elle questionna Alec

\- Je lui expliqué que je ressentais de la colère et de l'impuissance car je n'étais pas là pour la protégé de ses connard, quand j'ai entendu le récit de son agression, je voulais me jeter sur ce salopard d'avocat qui était en train de la dénigrer comme si elle était une prostituée qui méritait que cela. Elle m'a réconforter et on n'a parlé de tout ce que nous avions sur le cœur avant de nous sauter dessus racontât Jace

\- Sur cette partie-là tu le garde pour toi s'esclaffa Alec en bougeant ses oreilles

Jace rigola doucement avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux qui dormaient, il vit Sacha éternuer un instant avant de se rendormir paisiblement.

\- Et toi comment as-tu fait avec Magnus après l'enlèvement demanda Jace

\- Je ne voulais plus que Magnus me touche ou me regarde car je me sentais laid mais il m'a rassuré répondit Alec

\- Je vois compris Jace

Un silence vint s'installer dans la chambre, ils contemplèrent les jumeaux endormis.

\- Dis moi Alec, quand as-tu compris que tu étais gay questionna Jace

\- Je venais d'avoir 4 ans et comme je l'ai déjà raconté à Magnus et à Clary cette histoire, je vais te la confier mais promets moi de ne jamais en parler à personne demanda Alec

\- Juré promis Jace

Le Neko lui racontât l'histoire d'Ithuriel et comment il a réalisé qu'il était gay, Jace était choqué et furieux.

\- Il mérite vraiment la chaise électrique cet enfoiré cracha Jace

L'hybride hocha la tête, l'Inu soupira et mit la main sur l'épaule de son frère. Après ils allèrent tous se coucher, Alec dessinait des formes sur le torse de Magnus songeur.

\- Tu as l'air songeur ce soir remarqua Magnus

\- Je pensais à des choses songea Alec

\- A quoi donc questionna Magnus

\- Le chalet de Valentin, si il est condamné je voudrais le brûler proposa Alec

\- Tu veux brûler le chalet de ce monstre, je crois que Will sera partant pour un feu de joie sourit Magnus

\- Seulement s'il est condamné et aussi faire une sépulture pour Ithuriel à cet endroit expliqua Alec

\- Comme tu voudras et on viendra chaque année déposer des fleurs promis Magnus

Le Neko se releva et regarda son mari avec amour,

\- Je me demande est ce que c'est la compensation de dieu de m'avoir fait vivre un enfer pendant 16 ans pour me faire rencontrer une personne telle que toi se demanda Alec

Magnus lui caressa la joue, il l'embrassa avec douceur. Il caressa sa joue,

\- Je me suis promis de toujours te procurer du bonheur le premier jour ou je t'ai adopter et je compte tenir cette promesse révéla Magnus

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux et se jeta sur ses lèvres, il l'embrassa derechef. Magnus passa une main sous son chandail, Alec soupira d'aise. Il le bascula sur le lit pour le surplombé avant de dévié ses lèvres dans son cou, le Neko rejeta sa tête en arrière quand il regarda le plafond. Son amant le sentit figer, il releva la tête et vis que son Neko avait le regard horrifié.

\- Bébé appela Magnus

Ale pointât son doigt vers le plafond, Magnus bascula pour regarder le plafond. Il ne trouva rien,

\- Il n'y a rien au plafond réfuta Magnus

\- Magnus, il y a un monstre au plafond s'horrifia Alec le doigt toujours pointé vers le plafond

Son mari le regarda avant d'examiner à nouveau le plafond, il fronça les sourcils en voyant une minuscule araignée marcher sur le mur.

\- Chéri, c'est une araignée remarqua Magnus simplement

\- Ce n'est pas une araignée, c'est une bête assoiffée de sang qui veut me tuer clama Alec en se levant pour aller loin du lit

\- Bébé, elle ne va rien de te faire alors viens au lit rassura Magnus

\- Si tu veux que je retourne au lit, tue-la ordonna Alec

Magnus se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, Alec n'arrêtait pas de regarder le plafond en crachant.

\- Bébé, elle ne va rien te faire encore une fois alors reviens soupira Magnus

\- Magnus, ne me dis pas que tu te range du coté de cette bête s'écria Alec

\- Je ne me range pas de son coté mais ta peur est ridicule constata Magnus

\- Magnus, je te préviens c'est elle ou moi menaça Alec en croisant les bras

\- Alexander, elle ne va rien te faire réfuta Magnus

\- Et bien reste avec elle, je vais dormir avec Izzy dans la chambre d'amis. Tu pourras continuer de faire l'amour avec elle clama Alec froidement en s'en allant

Alec claqua la porte de leur chambre pour se diriger vers celui de la chambre d'ami où Izzy dormait, il entra dans la chambre sous le regard surpris d'Izzy.

\- Alec, qu'est que tu fais ici demanda Izzy surpris

\- Magnus préfère une sale bête à moi cracha Alec en claquant sa queue dans l'air

\- Quelle sale bête questionna Izzy confuse

\- C'était une horrible araignée, elle était affreuse avec ses huit pattes crochues s'horrifia Alec en se réfugiant dans les bras de sa sœur

La Neko se mordit la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire, seule sa queue trahissait son état.

\- Il a osé me tromper avec cet horrible bête se lamenta Alec en miaulant

\- Tu demanderas le divorce à Magnus taquina Izzy

\- Bien sûr que oui, je demanderais la gardes exclusif des jumeaux parce qu'il est hors de question que cette bestiole devient leur belle-mère ou beau-père claqua Alec dans son délire

Izzy n'en pouvait plus et éclata de rire en se tenait les côtes, Alec se renfrogna et elle essaya de parler mais à chaque fois qu'elle regardait son frère avec son air renfrogné elle riait encore plus. Alec fit la moue et se leva,

\- Je vais dormir avec Jace et Max renfrogna Alec en se levant

\- Alec attends riait Izzy en essayant de s'arrêter

Malheureusement pour Alec, ses deux frères eurent la même réaction qu'Izzy. Il s'était réfugié dans la chambre des jumeaux, il c'était fait un lit de fortune avec des coussins en prenant une couverture pour dormir. Magnus vint le voir après qu'Izzy soit venue le voir en riant avec une main sur les côtes pour lui expliquer pour Alec, il regarda son mari couché par terre en lui tournant le dos.

\- Tu es toujours fâché questionna Magnus

Il miaula de colère, il roula des yeux et s'approcha de lui avant de glisser une main sur la base de sa queue pour le caresser. Le Neko ronronna de plaisir en sentant les caresses de son amant, il se décala en pestant contre son diabolique mari. Magnus sourit joueur en continua son traitement et en s'approchant d'Alec, ils continuèrent jusqu'à que l'hybride craque et se jette sur Magnus. Ils firent l'amour après que Magnus l'ait ramené dans leur chambre, Alec tourna le dos à son amant après avoir fait l'amour.

\- C'est mesquin ce que tu as fait pesta Alec

\- Si tu veux être rassuré, je me suis débarrassé de la vilaine bestiole assura Magnus

Alec se tourna vers lui,

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Alec

\- Oui, mon amour je l'ai tuée rien que pour tes beau yeux bleu rassura Magnus

Le Neko le regarda suspicieusement avant de venir se blottir contre lui, Magnus sourit à cela.

\- Tu ne compte plus de divorcer de moi demanda Magnus amusé

\- Non, si c'est pour te rassurer je ne demande pas le divorce répondit Alec en souriant

\- Ça me rassure soupira Magnus de soulagement

\- Désolé mon amour, je ne savais pas que tu en ferais toute une montagne pour une mignonne petite araignée taquina Magnus

\- Magnus, elle était tout sauf mignonne ou belle et autre choses que tu qualifierai de beauté rétorqua Alec en agitant sa queue dans l'air

\- D'accord acquiesça Magnus amusé

Le lendemain sa fratrie vint l'ennuyer avec son comportement puérile de la veille, quelques jours plus tard ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau pour l'audience.

\- Maîtres appelez votre premier témoin ordonna le juge

\- J'appelle Catarina Loss appela Raziel

Catarina se leva et alla rejoindre la barre, Raziel l'interrogea puis ce fut le tour de l'avocat Stakweather. Puis d'autres témoins vinrent témoigner,

\- J'appelle à la barre monsieur Magnus Lightwood-Bane appela Raziel

Magnus se détacha d'Alec et se leva, Clary se déplaça pour être auprès d'Alec. Magnus alla à la barre, après avoir juré de dire la vérité. Raziel se leva,

\- Monsieur Magnus Lightwood-Bane, est ce vous qui avait adopté votre mari Alexander Lightwood-Bane après que l'accusé l'ait abandonné questionna Raziel

\- Oui, exacte répondit Magnus

\- Comment était t-il quand vous l'avez adopté demanda Raziel

\- C'était un Neko qui avait un comportement enfantin mais avec un esprit d'adulte, le premier soir il c'est mis à pleurer en croyant que j'allais le frapper et puis il ne parlait pas expliqua Magnus

\- Quand a-t-il reparlé demanda Raziel

\- Le soir de Noël, il s'est remis à parler en me disant que c'était mon cadeau répondit Magnus en regardant son mari avec amour

\- Bien, est ce qu'il vous a dit qui l'avais maltraité questionna Raziel

\- Non, il ne m'a pas dit qui c'était mais nous avons rencontré monsieur Morgenstern lors d'une sortie en amoureux répondit Magnus

\- Expliquer à la cours ce qui s'est passé quand vous l'avez rencontré questionna Raziel

\- Moi et mon mari sommes partis faire du shopping en amoureux quand nous avons rencontré l'accusé, celui-ci nous a dit qu'il voulait récupérer son Neko et quand j'ai refusé il m'a proposé un chèque du montant que je voulais. J'ai refusé ce qui l'a mis dans une rage noir et il a commencer a me menacer avant que je le menace à mon tour,et après il est parti racontât Magnus

\- Très bien, je n'ai plus de question termina Raziel

Il s'en alla à sa place, l'avocat de Valentin se leva à son tour.

\- Vous dîtes que vous avez menacé mon client exact questionna l'avocat en s'appuyant devant les jurées

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Qu'avez-vous dit à ce moment là questionna l'avocat

\- Que je porterai plainte contre lui pour kidnapping et maltraitance répondit Magnus

L'avocat se déplaça pour être au beau milieu de la salle,

\- Mais d'après la loi sur les adoptions des Neko, votre mari est et restera le Neko de mon client ici présent exact demanda l'avocat

\- Non, d'après la loi comme vous dîtes si les parents du Neko ou Inu vends l'hybride dans un refuge ou si ils sont mort là il y a adoption mais dans le cas de mon mari il a été enlevé pour dire arraché à sa famille quand il avait que 3 ans donc légitimement je suis son maître jusqu'à son émancipation expliqua Magnus

\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous adopté d'ailleurs questionna l'avocat

\- J'ai été conseiller par mes amis et ma mère a l'adoption d'un hybride pour me sortir de ma dépression répondit Magnus

\- Ce qui veut dire en clair que vous êtes une personne dépressif conclu l'avocat

\- Comme tout le monde quand ils ont une déception amoureuse répondit Magnus

\- Donc vous avez adopté votre mari pour vous faire consoler questionna l'avocat

\- Non mais pour avoir un ami comme l'est ma sœur Clary pour moi répondit Magnus

\- Mais ce qui ne vous a pas empêcher d'épouser votre Neko plus tard et d'avoir des enfants avec lui renchérit l'avocat

\- Oui, parce que son innocence m'a touché ce qui a entraîné avoir des sentiments pour lui répondit Magnus

\- Mais d'après de nombreux faits vous êtes du genre dom juan avec les personnes questionna l'avocat

\- OBJECTION votre honneur atteint à la vie privé du témoin réfuta Raziel

\- Objection retenue, premier avertissement maître informa le juge

\- Entendu, je n'ai plus de question termina l'avocat

Magnus retourna à sa place auprès d'Alec qui le serra dans ses bras, ce fût au tour de Valentin d'être a la barre. Son avocat l'interrogea puis laissa Raziel le questionner,

\- Monsieur Morgenstern, vous avez dit que vous n'avez jamais voulu kidnapper Alexander Lightwood-Bane. Pourquoi questionna Raziel

\- Parce que ma femme venait de me quitter et je croyais que cet enfant était abandonné dans le jardin répondit Valentin

\- Dîtes à la cours pourquoi votre ex femme vous a quitter demanda Raziel en englobant la salle de sa main

\- Vous savez comment sont les couples marié, elle m'a quitté pour des broutilles commenta Valentin

Raziel prit un dossier sur sa table, il le montra aux jurées.

\- Dans ce dossier que je viens de vous montrer mesdames et monsieur les jurées la vraie raison pour laquelle l'ex-épouse de l'accusé l'a quitté expliqua Raziel

Clary et toute la famille Bane fut confus devant l'explication de Raziel,

\- Jocelyn Fairchirld avait effectivement quitté l'accusé car il avait voulu tuer leur bébé qui était à peine âgé d'1 an révéla Raziel ce qui choqua l'assemblée

\- C'EST FAUX, JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU LE TUER s'écria Valentin en se redressant de sa chaise

\- Calmez-vous monsieur Morgenstern ou je vous condamne pour outrage au magistrat ordonna le juge en tapant de son marteau

\- Ce bébé était votre fils qui est né hybride comme sa mère mais il avait une santé fragile à ce moment là et vous avez voulu le tuer accusa Raziel

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer Jonathan, je voulais juste qu'il vive cracha Valentin

\- En l'abandonnant dehors dans le froid pour qu'il s'endurcisse renchéri Raziel

Clary était choquée d'apprendre qu'elle avait eu un frère qui étais mort par la faute de Valentin,

\- Et quand votre femme vous a quitter après la mort de votre fils, vous avez essayé de la récupérer malheureusement c'était trop tard elle était s'était à nouveau mariée avec un autre homme en plus vous avez appris qu'elle a eu une fille de vous. Et puis vous avez cherché partout un moyen de la retrouver mais sans succès car elle ne voulait pas que vous approchiez de sa fille ou d'elle rétorqua Raziel

\- NON JAMAIS, J'AIMAIS JOCELYN ET JONATHAN MAIS ELLE M'A TRAHIS JUSTE PARCE QUE JE VOULAIS QUE NOTRE FILS DEVIENNE QUELQU'UN DE FORT. MAIS ELLE M'A QUITTEE POUR EPOUSER UN AUTRE EN EMMENANT MA FILLE AVEC ELLE, JE L'AI CHERCHER PARTOUT et puis j'ai trouvé ce Neko qui jouait dans le jardin qui était si semblable à Jonathan et quand je l'ai vu,j'y ai vu la rédemption que peut-être ma femme me pardonnerai et elle reviendra vers moi comme avant racontât Valentin dans un délire dément

\- Alors pourquoi est ce que vous avez fait enlever tout ces autres hybrides questionna Raziel

\- Un hydride comme était mon fils devait devenir fort physiquement et mentalement, c'est pour cela que je leur ai fait vivre un enfer,au moins ils devenaient puissants expliqua Valentin

\- En frappant votre propre fille questionna Raziel dégoûté

\- Clarissa aurait été à la tête de tout cela, de mon empire et je l'aurai formé malheureusement les Bane l'ont manipulé renfrogna Valentin

\- Bien souffla Raziel

Raziel alla s'assoir à sa table,

\- Dernière question, êtes vous humain monsieur Morgenstern questionna Raziel

\- Bien sûr que je suis humain vociféra Valentin ne comprenait pas la question

Raziel se rassis, le juge ajourna l'audience. Magnus et Alec retournèrent au loft, l'asiatique emmena un verre d'eau pour le Neko.

\- Il m'a enlevé juste pour remplacer son enfant mort clama Alec consterné

\- Ne repense plus à cela mon amour, il était désespéré et voulait que sa femme retourne avec lui rassura Magnus

\- Je le sais mais je n'arrive pas me sortir ça de la tête soupira Alec

Magnus lui reprit son verre et pour le posa sur la table, il commença à l'embrasser avec passion.

\- Je connais excellent un moyen pour te faire oublier susurra Magnus

\- Ah oui gloussa Alec

\- Tu veux que je te montre sourit Magnus en lui déposant des baiser papillons dans le cou

L'hybride ria et soupira d'aise, ils commençèrent à se faire des caresses sensuelle dans le canapé quand ils entendirent l'un des jumeaux pleurer dans la chambre.

\- Le devoir nous appelle sourit Alec en se relevant

\- Je commence à regretté de les avoir conçut bouda Magnus

\- Tu n'a qu'à t'en prendre à tes petite graines minauda Alec en allant dans la chambre

Magnus balança la tête et suivit son mari dans la chambre des jumeaux pour voir sa fille pleurer à grosses larmes, Alec prit Elia dans ses bras ce qui la calma.

\- Elle a du faire un cauchemar conclu Alec

Son mari s'approcha du berceau de son fils et le vis endormis dans une position bizarre,

\- En tout cas cela n'a pas fait réveiller notre fils remarqua Magnus

\- Il dort dans la même position que toi observa Alec en berçant Elia

\- Tu trouve observa Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec en remettant sa fille dans le berceau

Elia prit sa queue dans son sommeil pour le mettre dans sa bouche alors que son frère jumeau bougeait ses oreilles de temps à temps autres, le couple contempla leurs enfants dans le berceau avec amour.

\- Je les aime tellement avoua le Neko

\- Je sais moi aussi, renchérit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avant d'aller se coucher, le Neko se blottit contre son amant qui le serra dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le verdict de la cour et le chalet brûle. Bisous glacées.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Marie 3000 : Merci d'avoir lu**

 **LEA : Oui j'ai fais d'autre histoires sur Malec, il suffit de regarder sur mon profil.**

 **Sunako-Nee : Ce n'est pas de quoi**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 40, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 40**_

Alec miaula de plaisir en se déversant dans la bouche de Magnus, il se redressa en venant l'embrassant langoureusement. Il lui caressa le torse, quand ils entendirent des sanglots dans le baby phone. Le Neko repoussa son mari doucement pour attraper le bas de son pyjama, il se rendit dans la chambre des enfants. Il vit que sa fille pleurait en s'agitant dans son berceau,

\- Qu'est qu'il y a mon petit ange roucoula Alec en prenant Elia dans ses bras

Il regarda Président Miaou qui dormait prés de son fils qui continuait à dormir bizarrement, il sourit à cela en sachant que c'est la même pose que Magnus. Celui-ci arriva avec un biberon de lait,

\- Sacha dort encore observa Magnus

\- Oui, je pense qu'Elia a juste fait un cauchemar et c'est pour cela qu'elle s'est réveillé supposa Alec en regardant sa fille endormi dans ses bras

\- En tout cas notre fils a vraiment le sommeil lourd observa Magnus en caressant la joue de Sacha

Alec reposa Elia dans son berceau et alla près de son mari, Sacha éternua ce qui fit sourire ses parents.

\- Je ne me lasserai pas de les contempler avoua Alec en balançant sa queue doucement

\- Moi aussi surtout notre fille au moins aucun homme aux mauvais intentions ne posera la main sur elle renchérit Magnus

\- Chéri soupira Alec lassé préférant aller se coucher

Magnus essaya de convaincre le Neko que leur fille sera la proie de toutes sortes individu aux mœurs douteuses, Alec préféra dormir au lieu de l'écouter. Le lendemain il se réveilla en s'étirant quand il remarqua le visage endormi de Magnus, il l'embrassa ce qui le fit remuer un moment mais il continua de dormir. Il se leva et alla se préparer,et il prépara les biberons des jumeaux. Il cuisinait le petit déjeuner quand deux bras vinrent l'entourer, une paire de lèvres lui grignota dans le cou.

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec en se retournant

Il l'embrassa avec amour, il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou de l'hybride. Alec caressa le bras de son amant,

\- Tu es très câlin ce matin remarqua Alec

\- Je me suis réveillé tout seul dans le lit alors que j'avais prévu de t'entendre miauler sous moi susurra Magnus en mordillant son oreille

Alec miaula de plaisir, il passa sa main sous son t-shirt. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir, Alec commençait à se laissait aller avant de se souvenir du petit déjeuner. Il repoussa son amant et éteignit le feu juste à temps, il soupira de soulagement avant que Magnus revint à l'assaut en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Tu sais que les jumeaux vont se réveillé pour réclamer leur biberon déclara Alec

\- Je sais mais ça me laisse un peu de temps pour profiter de leur papa gloussa Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Magnus lui fit enlever son t-shirt. Il continua à l'embrasser dans le cou, il passa une main sur ses fesses avant de le porter pour le poser sur le plan de travail. Il l'embrassa sur le torse, le Neko miaula de plaisir quand ils entendirent des gazouillements.

\- Les jumeaux sont réveillés remarqua Alec

\- On continuera quand ils feront leurs sieste proposa Magnus

L'hybride se remit de debout et l'embrassa pour sceller leur accord, il emmena les biberons dans la chambre. Sacha qui jouait dans son berceau en bougeant sa queue vit Alec s'approcher de lui commença à miauler en voyant le biberon, Alec l'attrapa et lui donna son biberon. Il le bût goulûment, il regarda sa fille qui dormait toujours, Magnus entra dans la chambre. Elia éternua ce qui la fit se réveiller en sanglots, Magnus la prit dans ses bras en la consolant.

\- Allez ma princesse, arrête de pleurer, voilà ton biberon consola Magnus

Elle le but comme son frère, le Neko fit faire son rôt à Sacha.

\- On va attendre un peu avant de vous faire prendre le bain ajouta Alec

Sacha gazouilla dans ses bras et avant de prendre sa queue pour le mettre dans sa bouche en regardant son père, Elia fit son rôt. Ils les mirent dans leurs transats et Elia pleura en voulant rester dans les bras de Magnus,

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ma chérie, tu veux rester dans les bras de ton papa compris Magnus en l'embrassant sur son front

Elle miaula à la place, Alec les regarda avec amour.

\- On dirait qu'elle commence à avoir le complexe d'Oedipe décréta Alec

\- Si c'est ça au moins elle restera ma princesse rien qu'à moi roucoula Magnus

\- Surveille-les, je vais aller préparer leur bain déclara Alec

Magnus hocha la tête et continua à jouer avec les jumeaux, Alec revint ayant les mains mouillés. Ils firent prendre le bain au jumeaux, après ils les mirent chacun dans leurs transats mais Elia voulait rester dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Sérieusement aujourd'hui elle veut rester avec toi constata Alec

\- J'ai remarqué cela observa Magnus en regardants sa fille

Pendant toute la journée Elia refusa de quitter les bras de Magnus, celui-ci était amusé de voir sa fille être attaché à lui. Elle s'endormit dans son berceau après que son père l'est endormi, Alec coucha aussi Sacha dans son berceau.

\- Je vais faire la vaisselle prévins Alec

\- Je prends une douche répondit Magnus en s'étirant

Magnus alla prendre sa douche, le Neko fit la vaisselle avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Il se mordit les lèvres en entendant l'eau couler, il rentra dans la salle de bain pour voir son amant se rinçer les cheveux. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille en le masturbant avec sa queue ce qui le fit grogné de plaisir

\- Et si on reprenait ce que tu étais en train de me faire avant le réveil des jumeaux susurra Alec

Magnus se retourna avec un regard plein de désir, Il le plaqua contre la paroi en l'embrassant . Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, Alec ronronnait de plaisir. Il le doigta en utilisant l'eau comme lubrifiant, il le pénétra doucement ce qui le fit lâcher un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur au Neko. Il ondula ses hanche en faisant crier son amant de plaisir, Alec le griffa dans le dos ce qui lui fit pousser un râle de plaisir. Alec se déversa sur lui alors que Magnus après quelque coups se déversa en lui. Il posa son Neko par terre, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils se douchèrent et se couchèrent dans leur lit, Alec était blotti contre Magnus. L'asiatique lui caressai le dos,

\- Tu as l'air songeur remarqua Alec

\- Je pensais à ma vie d'avant celui que j'étais avant de t'adopter répondit Magnus

\- Tu regrette demanda Alec en se redressant

Magnus le regarda avant de le basculer sur le lit pour le surplombé, il l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Pas la moindre du monde, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie ensuite tu m'as offert deux merveilleux enfants qui est venu compléter notre vie expliqua Magnus

Alec lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa derechef, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Il se redressa en le regardant avec tendresse,

\- Et toi demanda Magnus

\- Tu es mon ange Magnus, tu es l'homme qui m'a sauvé de l'enfer ou j'étais confessa Alec en lui caressant le torse

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Ils firent l'amour encore une fois, le lendemain Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus. Il repoussa le bras de son mari pour se lever, il alla se préparer avant d'aller vérifier ses enfants. Sacha était réveillé et attendait son père dans son berceau, il le prit dans ses bras et lui fit prendre son biberon avant de lui faire prendre son bain. Il le mit dans le transat et alla voir sa fille qui dormait toujours,

\- Ta sœur et ton père ont vraiment le sommeil lourd, mon chéri conclu Alec

Le petit Neko regarda son père et agitait ses oreilles ce qui fit sourire Alec avant de l'embrasser dans ses cheveux, il se mit à faire le petit déjeuner pour lui et Magnus. Il alla dans la chambre pour voir Elia réveillé, il s'occupa d'elle avant de la mettre dans le transat.

\- Papa termine de faire le petit déjeuner et s'occupe de vous proposa Alec

Sacha se mit à téter sa queue et Elia se mit à bailler doucement tout en tétant sa tétine, Alec retira la queue de son fils dans sa bouche avant de lui mettre sa tétine. Il termina de faire le petit déjeuner avant de prendre les transats pour aller dans leur chambre, il les mit sur le tapis d'éveil avant de s'allonger par terre avec eux en jouant avec eux. Magnus arriva dans la chambre, il les regarda appuyé à la porte,

\- Bonjours mes amours salua Magnus en entrant

\- Regarder papa émerge enfin de son sommeil remarqua Alec

Magnus embrassa ses jumeaux sur le front et Alec dans un baiser chaste, il s'allongea sur le tapis d'éveil. Elia se mit à rouler vers Magnus en se blottissant prés de lui, Sacha fit la même chose envers Alec.

\- On dirait qu'on a nos préféré remarqua Magnus en mettant Elia sur son torse

\- Je dirai aussi gloussa Alec

Ils allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner et passèrent la matinée sur le tapis d'éveil. Dans l'après-midi ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Magnus se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, Alec caressa les cheveux de sa fille quand Clary déboula dans la chambre

\- Salut Alec salua Clary

\- Salut toi salua Alec à son tour

Clary prit sa filleule dans ses bras, Jace arriva dans la chambre pour prendre Sacha dont celui-ci se mit à pleurer dans les bras de l'Inu. Alec reprit son fils qui s'arrêta de pleurer,

\- Ce gosse me déteste se lamenta Jace

\- Mais non, Jace, c'est juste que…commença Alec mal à l'aise

\- Ton gosse me déteste termina Jace

Le Neko berça son fils avant que Izzy arrive dans la chambre et prit son neveu, Magnus entra dans la chambre.

\- Dis donc tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi est ce que ton fils me déteste demanda Jace en croisant les bras alors que sa queue fouettait dans l'air

\- Je n'en sais rien peut-être que tu veux vole sa tante à son papa répondit Magnus

\- Magnus soupirèrent Alec et Clary

\- Quoi, je dis la vérité s'offusqua Magnus

Les deux roulèrent des yeux, l'Inu alla bouder dans son coin. Le Neko récupéra son fils,

\- Va avec ton oncle, regarde comme il est triste dit Alec à son fils

Sacha bougea ses oreilles en regardant son oncle, il tourna la tête vers son père qui lui sourit. Il tendit les bras vers Jace qui le prit,

\- Tu vois, il t'aime bien sourit Alec

A peine dit ses mots, Sacha régurgita un peu de lait sur le t-shirt avant d'éclater de rire en tapant des mains. Jace tira une tronche de plusieurs mètres, Izzy et Magnus éclatèrent de rire en regardant le visage de Jace. Clary se retenait de rire et préféra prendre son neveu, Alec se mordit les lèvres en se retenant de rire.

\- Tu disais critiqua Jace en dressant les oreilles

\- Je me suis trompé s'excusa Alec en bougeant sa queue

Jace essuya la régurgitation de Sacha de sur son t-shirt,

\- Au moins j'ai Elia qui est sage avec moi commenta Jace en fusillant son neveu

Il prit sa nièce qui était dans les bras d'Izzy, Elia geint légèrement avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.

\- Tu vois, Elia m'aime sourit Jace

Tout le monde roulât des yeux, ils allèrent dans le salon pour discuter.

\- A ce qui paraît, les jurés vont rendre leurs verdicts la semaine prochaine lança Izzy

\- J'espère que ce connard sera condamné à la chaise électrique souhaita Jace

\- Je l'espère aussi renchérit Magnus

\- D'ailleurs Clary, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr, qu'est qu'il y a demanda Clary

\- En privée s'il te plait répondit Alec

\- D'accord accepta Clary en se levant

Alec confia sa fille dans les bras de son mari et emmena la jeune rousse dans la chambre en fermant la porte, Clary l'attendait sur le lit.

\- Clary, je voulais te parler du chalet de Valentin où nous étions lança Alec

Elle hocha la tête en frémissant , le Neko posa la main sur la sienne.

\- Une fois le verdict rendu et si il est condamné, je voudrais clore ce chapitre de ma vie donc je voulais te proposer de venir avec moi pour brûler le chalet où nous avons connu l'enfer proposa Alec

Il se sentit basculer en arrière quand Clary l'enlaça, il rigola légèrement.

\- Bien sûr que je veux venir avec toi cramer sa baraque répondit Clary

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, vous êtes en train de vous envoyer en l'air brailla Jace avec ses oreilles dressé

\- Oh biscuit, si tu veux commencer les préliminaires il faut que tu insiste sur la base de sa queue. Il est très sensible à ce niveau conseilla Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

\- Merci de me conseiller sourit Clary taquin

Magnus gloussa pendant que Jace cria au scandale, Izzy était morte de rire dans le salon en les entendant. Alec caressa le torse de son amant,

\- De quoi tu parlais avec biscuit demanda Magnus

\- A ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois répondit Alec

\- Au sujet de la piaule de Valentin conclu Magnus

L'hybride hocha la tête, Magnus le bascula sur le lit en l'embrassant. Il posa son front sur le sien,

\- Tu es sûr,c'est ce que tu veux questionna Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Je demanderai à Will d'amener des choses pour faire un feu de joie termina Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Je voudrais aussi que Raziel soit présent proposa Alec

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Ils firent l'amour jours plus tard ils étaient au procès. Magnus serra la main d'Alec très fort,

\- Avant de rendre le jugement, je voudrais savoir si Monsieur Lightwood –Bane et Mademoiselle Bane voudraient dire quelque chose à l'accusé demanda le juge

\- Oui, votre honneur, répondit les deux hybrides

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, Alec tenait Clary dans ses bras. Ils se mirent en face de Valentin qui les regardait froidement,

\- J'espère que tu pourriras en enfer, non seulement tu n'as pas hésité a me frapper moi ta propre fille biologique mais aussi tu n'as pas hésité a tuer mon frère biologique que je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaitre. Tu as fait beaucoup de mal à des personnes qui t'avait rien fait, je souhaite qu'avant de mourir tu réalises les chagrins et les pertes que tu as déclenché souhaita Clary en lâchant un sanglot

Clary alla s'assoir dans les bras de Jace qui l'a consola,

\- Pour ma part, je te hais de m'avoir m'enlevé à ma famille. J'ai perdu mon identité et mon innocence par ta faute alors que je n'avais que trois ans, tu as tué mon meilleur ami qui ne t'avait rien fait a part qu'il était un hybride comme moi. Tu l'as fait violer sous mes yeux après m'avoir poignardé, s'il ne m'avait pas soigné aujourd'hui je serai mort. La seule chose que tu as bien fait dans ma vie c'est de m'avoir abandonné dans ce refuge là où j'ai rencontré mon mari qui m'a donné une seconde vie voilà tout ce que je peux te dire Valentin Morgenstern, car à partir de maintenant tu es un chapitre terminé de ma vie. Je vais avancer avec mon mari et mes enfants sans voir ton ombre projeté sur l'avenir radieux qui m'attend avec eux, avouer Alec

Alec remercia le juge et rejoignis Magnus qui l'accueillit dans ses bras.

\- Monsieurs et Mesdames les jurés, êtes-vous parvenu à un verdict demanda le juge

Le président des jurés se leva et se tourna vers la salle,

\- Oui votre honneur, répondit le juré

\- Que l'accusé se lève pour entendre le verdict questionna le juge

Valentin et son avocat se levèrent pour entendre le verdict,

\- Quelle est votre verdict questionna le juge

\- Nos déclarons monsieur Valentin Morgenstern pour les chefs d'accusation qui lui sont reproché à savoir enlèvement, séquestration, viol, maltraitance sur autrui, nous le déclarons coupable répondit le président des jurés

Alec à l'entente du verdict tomba dans les bras de son mari qui se réjouissait du verdict, Jace cria de joie ainsi que toute la famille. Le juge tapa de son marteau pour ramener l'ordre,

\- SILENCE DANS LA SALLE ordonna le juge

\- Nous demandons la peine de mort pour l'accusé acheva le jurés

\- Ainsi le verdict a été rendu, je condamne l'accusé Valentin Morgenstern à la peine de mort annonça le juge en tapant de son marteau

Des gardes vinrent prendre Valentin qui criait au scandale dans la salle d'audience, le juge tapa de son marteau pour terminer le procès. Le Neko se leva et serra Magnus dans ses bras,

\- C'est fini réalisa Alec

\- C'est fini, mon amour. Tu es libre maintenant souffla Magnus

Quand Alec sortit de la salle, il se sentit libéré des poids des chaînes de son passé. Clary vint le serrer dans ses bras,

\- Je suis libre Clary souffla Alec

\- Je sais moi aussi, sourit la jeune rousse

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, leurs familles vinrent les félicités tout les deux de leurs courage. Alec embrassa son mari dans un baiser plein de promesse pour leur avenir,

\- Félicitation félicita Raziel en venant vers eux

\- Toi aussi mon pote et merci pour tout remercia Magnus en tapant sur l'épaule de l'avocat

\- Ce n'est rien, je fais cela pour me venger la mort de mon petit frère souffla Raziel

\- Je sais mec, d'ailleurs tu viens avec nous proposa Magnus

\- Ouais, répondit Raziel

Alec qui était partis serrer sa mère dans ses bras, revint vers eux.

\- Raziel, ça te dirais de venir avec nous fêté notre victoire au restaurant proposa Alec

\- Avec joie répondit Raziel

Le Neko sourit en même temps que son mari, ils allèrent tous au restaurant. Ils fêtèrent la victoire, Magnus se chicana beaucoup avec Jace sous les regards heureux d'Alec et de Clary malgré leur exaspération. Après avoir fêté leur victoire et avoir invité la fratrie à dormir dans le loft,Magnus répartit les chambres sous le regard blasé de sa sœ était en train d'embrasser Magnus tendrement dans leur lit.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, le Neko rompit le baiser en regardant son mari avec amour.

\- Fais moi l'amour demanda Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Tout ce que tu voudras souffla Magnus

Ce soir-là il se sentit vivant et libre dans les bras de son mari, Magnus lui fit plusieurs fois l'amour cette nuit-là. Après cela Alec avait sangloté pendant un bon moment dans ses bras, il l'avait consolé avant qu'ils s'endorment tout les deux. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla seul dans le lit, il se prépara et trouva sa fratrie dans le salon se chamaillent pour porter ses enfants dans leurs bras. Il entra et embrassa ses enfants et son mari avant de saluer tout le monde,

\- Alors bien dormi demanda Izzy en souriant malicieusement

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me demande cela questionna Alec confus

\- Alec, tu as plein de suçons dans le cou toussa Clary gêné

\- Et en plus vous n'êtes pas discrets renchérit Max rouge

Alec rougis violemment alors que Magnus affichait un sourire satisfait et fier, Jace était pâle et Izzy rigolait alors que Max et Clary sentait mal à l'aise,l'un parce que c'était son frère aîné et l'autre parce que c'était son meilleur ami.

\- C'est l'histoire de la vie répondit Magnus

Le Neko frappa son mari légèrement ce qui le rire, Izzy rigola encore plus à cela. Quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent au chalet de Valentin, Alec était dans la chambre sordide ou il avait vécue pendant 17 ans. Magnus vint le rejoindre et le serra dans ses bras,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Deux fois, j'ai faillit mourir ici avoua Alec en posant la main sur son bras

\- Mais tu es ici avec moi maintenant répondit Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Will arriva avec un bidon d'essence,

\- On a terminé de mettre de l'essence partout, tu veux qu'on en mette aussi ici demanda Will

\- Oui, s'il te plait et mets en beaucoup répondit Alec en s'en allant avec Magnus

\- D'accord acquiesça l'Inu

Le Neko se rendit dehors avec Magnus en attendant que Will, Raphaël et Ragnor terminent d'arroser le chalet d'essence, Clary n'avait pas voulu entrer en même temps qu'Alec préférant rester dans les bras de Jace. Raziel était assis dans sa voiture, le trio d'amis sortit du chalet. Alec s'approcha avec Clary, ils craquèrent une allumette et la jeta sur le l'escalier du chalet. Le feu se propagea à une grande vitesse dans la maison, les deux hybrides regardèrent le feu consumer le chalet où ils avaient vécu l'horreur. Les autres les regardèrent sans dire un mot, Clay alla dans les bras de Jace qui l'éloigna de tout cela. Magnus vint prés d'Alec,

\- Tout va bien demanda Magnus en le rejoignant.

\- Oui, maintenant tout va bien répondit Alec en mettant sa tête sur son épaule

\- Dîtes ce n'est pas légal tout cela demanda Will en mettant les mains dans ses poche

\- T'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de la paperasse répondit Raziel assis sur le capot de son quatre à quatre

\- D'ailleurs où tu as trouvé autant d'essences demanda Ragnor envers Raphaël

Raphaël se tourna vers lui en souriant sinistrement,

\- J'ai mes contact répondit Raphaël

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as voler de l'essence s'exclama Will en dressant ses oreilles

\- Je ne t'avais pas dis que le trafiquant Escobar était mon arrière grand-père ricana Raphaël

\- Son cousin travaille dans une station service avoua Lily assis dans la voiture

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Lily bouda Raphaël

Sa petite amie lui répondit puérilement en lui tirant la langue, le chalet explosa ce qui le détruit encore plus.

\- On y va proposa Alec

\- Comme tu veux répondit Magnus

Ils s'en allèrent quand Alec sentit qu'il était observé, il se tourna vers la maison en feu quand il vit une ombre dans les flammes. Il cligna des yeux en essayant de reconnaître l'ombre, il écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant. Il eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant le fantôme d'Ithuriel qui lui souriait, il comprit que celui-ci avait enfin trouvé la paix.

\- Merci Ithuriel de m'avoir permis de vivre, tu vivras en moi murmura Alec en lâchant une larme

\- BON ON Y VA cria Will dans la voiture en klaxonnant

\- On arrive s'écria Magnus

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture, Alec se retourna une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, Alec se dirigea vers sa chambre.

\- Ça va aller pour lui s'inquiéta Catarina en berçant Elia

\- Il a besoin d'être seul pour le moment rassura Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil à la chambre

Tous leurs amis et familles les laissèrent seuls, Magnus alla coucher les jumeaux. Il fit le dîner et entra dans la chambre pour voir son mari allongé dos à la porte,

\- Bébé, je t'apporte le repas lança Magnus

Alec se tourna vers lui, il mangea le repas qu'avait amené Magnus. Magnus se leva quand il attrapa par la manche,

\- Reste avec moi chuchota Alec

Il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans les cheveux, Alec respira son odeur ce qui le calma la tension qu'il habitait depuis qu'il était rentrer.

\- Les enfants sont couché demanda Alec

\- Oui, ils ont pris leur bain et leur biberon avant d'aller dans leur berceau répondit Magnus en caressant ses cheveux

Le Neko ne répondit rien mais écouta les battements de cœur de étaient tous invités à l'exécution de Valentin. Alec était dans la tribune dans les bras de Magnus qui le serrai pour le le regardait froidement,la seule chose qui trahissait sa nervosité était sa queue qui fouettait l'air .

\- Monsieur Valentin Morgenstern, avez-vous un dernier souhait à soumettre demanda l'exécuteur

\- Oui, qu'importe que je meurs mais si ça apaise les douleurs et la tristesse que j'ai causé alors je les emmènerais avec moi souhaita Valentin

Ils exécutèrent Valentin sur la chaise électrique, Alec détourna les yeux avant de se lever pour aller dehors. Magnus le suivis,

\- Alexander, interpella Magnus

\- Je n'arrive pas Magnus, je croyais que le voir mort me réconforterai mais je…sanglotai Alec

\- Chut, je le sais réconforta Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Alec sanglota dans ses bras, Magnus le réconforta et il envoya un message à Jace. Ils rentrèrent au loft, Alec se réfugia dans la chambre des jumeaux. Magnus vint le voir dans la chambre, il regarda les jumeaux endormi dans leur berceau.

\- Je ne veux plus de malheur dans ma vie chuchota Alec

\- Tu ne l'es aura plus mon amour, le cauchemar est terminé souffla Magnus

Alec se laissa aller dans ses bras, ils contemplèrent les jumeaux endormis.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une sortie à la plage et les premiers mots des jumeaux. Bisous glacées.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Voilà la suite pour toi et oui une chapitre douloureuse se termine mais pour l'instant quelque moment de détente avant que les ennuis recommencent.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 41, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 41**_

Deux mois ont passé depuis le verdict et la mort de Valentin, Alec avait pendant une semaine fait des cauchemars qui s'était atténué au fil des jours. Magnus l'avait beaucoup aider à surmonter cette épreuve encore une fois, le Neko était reconnaissant envers son mari de l'aimer. Les jumeaux avaient maintenant 6 mois, ils étaient très éveillés. Alec s'occupait d'Elia qui gigotait sur la table à langer,

\- Ma puce, laisse papa te changer à moins que tu veux faire du nudisme comme ton autre papa gloussa Alec

Elle gazouilla ce qui fit rire Alec, il utilisa sa queue pour chatouiller le ventre de sa fille. Il la mit dans le parc avec les jouets, il prit son fils qui jouait avec sa tétine. Il embrassa son fils et lui fit prendre son bain, il joua avec le ventre de son fils avec sa queue. Celui-ci gloussa, le Neko fronça les sourcils en remarquant quelque chose. Il passa son doigt sur la gencive de son fils,

\- Un problème chéri remarqua Magnus en entrant dans la chambre

\- J'ai l'impression que Sacha est en train de faire ses dents, touche ses gencives conseilla le Neko

Magnus fit ce que son mari lui dit et passa son doigt sur les gencives de son fils, il sentit quelques bosses.

\- Maintenant je comprend pourquoi il bavait autant observa Magnus en essuyant son doigt

\- Par contre je ne sais pas pour Elia, tu peux aller vérifier demanda Alec

\- D'accord, eh ma petite princesse d'amour tu fais voir à papa tes petites quenottes roucoula Magnus en s'approchant de sa fille

L'hybride riai à cela, Magnus vérifia les gencives de sa fille. Il termina de changer son fils avant de le mettre dans le parc

\- Elle aussi a quelque petite bosses dans les gencives remarqua Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour avoir des dents constata Alec

\- Ils ne le sont pas, il faudra penser a acheter des anneaux dentaire pour eux conclu Magnus

\- Je note cela quand on ira faire les courses renchérit Alec

Magnus fixa ses enfants joués dans le parc avant de virer son regard sur les fesses de son Neko, il voyait sa queue se balançer doucement. Il haleta doucement en le regardant, Alec regarda Magnus par-dessus son épaule pour le voir en plein matage de ses fesses.

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec en se retournant

\- Bébé, tu l'agite sous mon nez et tu veux que je ne le dévore pas des yeux protesta Magnus

Il rougit violement, il alla se cacher dans la cuisine. Magnus sourit à cela et regarda ses enfants et vis que Sacha le regarda en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Quoi, toi aussi tu vas me dire d'arrêter de regarder les fesses de ton papa s'exclama Magnus

Le petit Neko miaulait de mécontentement,

\- Ça veut dire quoi que ton papa t'appartienne conclu Magnus

Comme pour lui répondre, son fils se mit à pleurer. Alec sortit de la cuisine pour aller prendre Sacha dans ses bras,

\- Magnus, tu aurais dû le surveiller gronda Alec

Celui-ci était bouche-bée à cela, il jurait que son fils lui lançait un regard narquois en mettant sa tête dans le cou du Neko.

\- Surveillez-les au lieu de rêvasser gronda Alec

\- Je les surveille bébé mais je crois que ton fils a le complexe d'Oedipe envers toi remarqua Magnus

Alec roula des yeux et alla dans la cuisine pour ramener les petits pots des jumeaux, il les mit dans leurs transats pour leur faire manger leur purée. Magnus vint à coté d'Alec qui servait sa fille,

\- Ma petite puce, tu donne une cuillère à ton papa demanda Magnus

Elia fronçât les sourcils en babillant longuement la bouche plein de purée, Alec ricana à cela

\- Ta fille ne veut pas partager gloussa Alec

\- Et toi fiston demanda Magnus à son fils

Celui-ci le regarda de la même façon que lui quand il était en colère,

\- Personne ne veut donner à manger a papa , ce n'est pas juste pleurnicha Magnus dans le cou de son mari

Sacha criât contre Magnus qui avait la tête posé sur l'épaule de son père,

\- Eh chéri, ton papa est à nous deux souffla Magnus

Sacha babilla contre Magnus en le pointant du doigt, Alec était amusé à cela de même que Magnus. Elia regarda son jumeau en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Bien sûr mon chéri que papa t'aime plus que ton autre papa gloussa Alec en l'embrassa sur la joue plein de purée

\- Et toi ma puce, tu m'aime n'est ce pas pleurnicha Magnus faussement

La petite Neko fit un sourire à Magnus qui l'embrassa sur la joue, ils terminèrent de manger leurs purées. Le Neko leurs nettoya leur bouche et les mis dans leurs berceaux pour que les jumeaux fassent leur sieste, ils s'endormirent comme des loirs. Il alla rejoindre son mari dans le canapé,

\- Ils se sont endormis demanda Magnus

\- Oui ils dorment répondit Alec

Le Neko regarda son mari qui fixai la télé, il posa la tête sur son épaule. Magnus tourna la tête vers lui, il l'embrassa suavement.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je croyais que tu aimais Sacha plus que moi ironisa Magnus

\- Ce que tu peux être susceptible toi alors critiqua Alec en roulant des yeux

Il ricana avant de plaquer son amant sur le canapé, il l'embrassa en glissant sa main sous son t-shirt.

\- Magnus soupira Alec de plaisir

\- Et si on profitait que les enfants dorment pour faire quelques câlins proposa Magnus d'un ton chaud

\- Je t'ai laissé me faire l'amour presque toute la nuit non demanda Alec en passant sa main sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau

\- Oh oui, tu étais très fougueux hier soir susurra Magnus

Il rougit au commentaire de son mari, Magnus déposa des baisers papillons dans son cou. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière pour exposer plus son cou aux lèvres de son amant, il lui dégrafa le pantalon en lui faisant un suçon. Il lui prit son sexe et le masturba lentement, Alec miaula de plaisir. Magnus lui lécha le menton en continuant de le masturber, Alec lâcha un cri de jouissance en se déversant dans la main de son mari. Le Neko était essoufflé ce qui fit sourire l'asiatique

\- J'adore quand tu es comme ça susurra Magnus

\- Pervers souffla Alec

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton corps est un appel à la débauche ricana Magnus

Alec ronronna dans le cou de son amant, Magnus se leva sous l'incompréhension d'Alec

\- Où est ce que tu vas demanda Alec

\- Je vais aller laver mes mains susurra Magnus en léchant le sperme d'Alec sur ses main

L'hybride rougit furieusement en voyant l'audace de Magnus, celui-ci ricana et alla dans la salle de bains. Il se lava un peu puis il se rassit dans le canapé,

\- Bébé, ça te dirais qu'on emmène les jumeaux à la plage demain proposa Magnus

\- Oui, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas y aller répondit Alec

La sonnette d'entrer sonna bruyamment, ils entendirent des pleurs provenant de la chambre des jumeaux.

\- Vas voir les enfants pendant que je botte le cul de l'importun conseilla Magnus en se levant

Alec alla voir ses enfants dans la chambre, il vit Elia sangloter dans son berceau assis sur son lit.

\- Oh ma puce, on t'a réveillé remarqua Alec

Elle geint d'agacement, il la berça pour qu'elle se rendorme. Il vérifia son fils qui ronflait doucement malgré le bruit qu'il y avait eu, il mit sa fille dans son berceau mais elle pleura à peine posé sur le lit.

\- D'accord, tu veux rester avec papa compris Alec

Il alla dans le salon avec elle, il vit la bande dans la pièce qui parlaient doucement. Magnus vit sa fille endormi dans les bras de son mari,

\- Elle est réveillée demanda Magnus

\- Non, mais elle ne veut dormir dans son berceau répondit Alec

\- Et Sacha demanda son amant

\- Il dort tranquillement comme toi taquina Alec

Magnus sourit de fierté sous les regards blasé de ses amis,

\- Depuis qu'il est papa, ses chevilles ont enflés et il se sent poussé des ailes nargua Ragnor

\- Moi au moins je suis père et toi alors,quoique non avec un autre ermite dans le monde tels que toi ça jamais protesta Magnus

\- Espèce de connard insulta Ragnor

\- Pour une fois je suis du même avis que Magnus, je parie qu'être père est merveilleux constata Raphaël

\- Oh que oui mon petit Raphaël, surtout quand tes enfants te sourient quand tu rentres chez toi après avoir pesté contre ton maudit comptable qui n'est pas foutu de prendre une commande sans prendre de dépresseurs tout ça parce que sa copine l'a quitté le jour de son mariage avec lui vociféra Magnus

Will se tourna vers Alec qui s'était assis avec Elia, il pointât le doigt vers Magnus.

\- Qu'est qu'il lui prend à ton mari demanda Will

\- Et bien comme tu as entendu son comptable est en train de faire que des bêtises quand il est sous anti-dépresseurs expliqua Alec

\- C'est pour ça qu'il est en rogne compris Tessa

\- Exact, quand il arrive disons que ça l'apaise quand les jumeaux l'accueillent en souriant renchérit le Neko en caressant le dos de sa fille avec sa queue

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de boulot, ton congé paternité est presque finis confia Catarina

\- Je sais, j'ai hâte de reprendre le boulot sourit Alec

\- Moi, pas du tout parce que finis les câlins matinal et bonjour érection du matin avec frustration qui t'attends au réveil réfuta Magnus en croisant les bras

Alec rougissait comme une pivoine alors que tous ses amis riaient et les filles firent des regards blasés,

\- Magnus rougit Alec

\- Désolé mon amour, mais ce que je dis est vrai renfrogna Magnus

\- Et moi alors bonjour les rapports sur les retards d'Alec le matin, claqua Catarina

\- Oh ça gloussa Magnus

\- Oui ça, je ne t'empêche pas de t'envoie en l'air mais ne le fais pas quand il a du boulot tout la journée s'écria Catarina d'un ton sec

\- Vas y ma chérie dévisse lui la tête encouragea Ragnor

Sa petite amie tourna la tête vers lui,

\- Oh toi tais-toi, toi aussi tu es a mettre dans le même lot que Magnus répliqua Catarina

\- On apprend des choses sur toi face de brocolis ricana Magnus

\- Oh toi la ferme et va t'occuper de ton fils, d'ici je l'entends brailler comme toi conseilla Ragnor

\- Je pourrais aller le prendre proposa Lily

\- Vas y répondit Alec

Lily alla dans la chambre des jumeaux pour récupérer Sacha, elle revint avec lui. Toutes les filles de la bande commencèrent à le cajoler avec leurs airs attendrissants, le petit Neko gloussa devant l'attention qu'il avait.

\- Putain encore dans le berceau et déjà play-boy, il n'y a pas dire Magnus c'est bien ton fils observa Will

\- Dios il pique tout les copines des autres ce petit nabot renchérit Raphaël

\- Raphaël a raison, ton sale gosse est en train de nous voler nos copines à coup de hochet ajouta Ragnor

\- Premièrement mon fils n'est pas un sale gosse et deuxième ce n'est pas ma faute si il a hérité de mon charme se vanta Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Quels charmes, tu es laid comme un poux réfuta Will

\- Connard insulta Magnus

\- Connard toi-même répondit Will

Les filles cajolaient toujours Sacha, Elia se réveilla dans les bras d'Alec et leva la tête vers son père en se frottant les yeux tout en miaulant de fatigue.

\- Tu as bien dormi mon petite ange demanda Alec

Elle geint un peu en bougeant ses oreilles avant de mettre sa tête dans le cou d'Alec en tétant sa tétine, les filles qui avaient observé la scène furent encore attendries.

\- Elle est trop mignonne observa Tessa

\- Oh oui, elle est trop craquante renchérit Lily

\- Tout comme son jumeau acheva Catarina en jouant avec les mains de Sacha

Leurs copains respectifs à part Jem commençèrent à être jaloux devant leur fascination vers le petit Neko,

\- C'est moi ou ce petit voleur est en train de nous narguer observa Ragnor

\- No amigo ce petit niño est en train de nous voler nos copines renchérit Raphaël

\- Ah Magnus c'est bien ton fils telle père telle fils s'exclama Will furieux

Magnus ricana face à la jalousie de ses amis et embrassa son fils sur le front, ils passèrent un moment avec eux avant qu'ils partent. Magnus faisait sauter son fils sur ses genoux,

\- Mon chéri, papa est fière de toi, tu as réussi à faire sortir c'est trois idiots de leurs gonds encouragea Magnus

\- Chéri, ce n'est pas drôle gronda Alec

\- Bien sûr que si mon chou répondit Magnus

\- Imagine que Sacha était le fils de quelqu'un d'autre et qui me draguait mon pot au miel renfrogna Alec

\- Oui il est notre fils mon sucre d'orge sourit Magnus

\- Je te préviens que s'il y a des problèmes avec Sacha je t'en tiendrais rigueur mon doudou en sucre prévient Alec

\- Bien sûr mon chaton sourit Magnus

Alec gloussa devant les petits surnoms qu'ils venaient de s'envoyer, ils donnèrent aux jumeaux leur repas avant de leur faire prendre leurs bains. Le lendemain ils étaient à la plage, les jumeaux en voyant l'étendue de l'eau s'agitaient dans leurs cosys.

\- On dirait qu'ils sont pressé de faire trempette remarqua Magnus

\- Je vois cela riait Alec en embrassant ses enfants

Ils prirent chacun un des jumeaux et les emmenèrent dans la mer, les deux enfants s'amusèrent dans l'eau en tapant dans l'eau avec leurs mains et jambes. Le couple avaient décidés de rester au bord de la mer pour laisser leur enfants jouer dans l'eau,

\- J'aime les voir s'amuser comme ça observa Alec en surveillant sa fille

\- Je sais, moi aussi. C'est des moments comme ça que je ne regrette pas mon ancien vie renchérit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement en regardant leurs enfants s'amuser dans l'eau, ils sortirent de l'eau pour aller manger un sandwich. Les jumeaux geint de tristesse de ne plus pouvoir jouer dans l'eau, quand Alec leur donna leurs purées ils les mangeaient avidement. Magnus mangea son déjeuner,

\- Bébé, tu pourrais surveiller les enfants s'il te plait. Je vais aller mouiller une lingette dans la mer avertis Alec

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Le Neko se leva et alla mouiller la lingette pour essuyer leurs bouches, il revint et vis un couple en train de parler avec Magnus qui fronçait les sourcils. Le Neko vint vers eux,

\- Je dérange demanda Alec en voyant l'éclat de colère dans les yeux de son époux

\- Je proposai à votre maître de nous laisser adopter vos enfants pour un prix qui serai le votre proposa l'homme

\- Vue que vos enfants sont merveilleux gloussa la femme

\- Mais votre maître refuse de vendre vos enfants commenta l'homme

\- C'est normal parce que c'est mes enfants à moi et à lui de plus on est marié tout les deux cracha Alec en montrant son alliance

\- Excusez-nous, nous croyions que vous aviez conçus ses enfants avec un autre Neko c'est pour cela sourit l'homme souriant mal à l'aise

\- Nos enfants ne sont pas à vendre ou pour être adopté renfrogna Magnus

\- Bien sûr, nous partons, pas vrai chéri s'empressa la femme

Le couple s'en alla, Alec essuya la bouche de sa fille. Magnus les observa du coin de l'œ ès êtres rentrés au loft, Alec s'occupa des jumeaux pendant que Magnus se chargeait des affaires.

\- Les enfants son couché demanda Magnus

Le Neko hocha la tête et entra dans leur chambre suivie de Magnus, il attrapa son bras pour qu'il le regarde.

\- Tu vas bien s'inquiéta Magnus

Alec craqua et se réfugia dans ses bras en pleurant, Magnus le serra dans ses bras.

\- Ils voulaient nos enfants sanglota Alec

Son mari l'embrassa dans les cheveux en le réconfortant, l'hybride arrêta de pleurer après un bon moment.

\- Jamais personne ne nous séparera de nos enfants, tu m'entends plus jamais promis Magnus dans son oreille

Quelques semaines plus tard ils se rendirent à New York pour les vacances de Noël, ils étaient partis chez les Lightwood mais ce qui ne les empêcha pas d'aller chez les parents de Magnus aux vues qu'ils étaient voisins. Les deux familles étaient ravies d'avoir les jumeaux auprès d'eux, surtout les deux grands-pères qui avaient pris les jumeaux pour les emmener sur les lieux de leurs travails. Alec se réveilla dans le lit en s'étirant, il vit que Magnus était déjà levé. Il se prépara et descendis l'escalier pour voir sa mère et Melati en train de roucouler avec les jumeaux,

\- Bonjour mon fils salua Maryse en jouant avec son petit fils

\- Bonjour vous deux, les jumeaux ont pris leur bain demanda Alec

\- Oui, leur bain et leur repas n'est ce pas mon cœur roucoula Melati devant sa petite fille

Robert et Asmodée rentraient ensemble en riant, ils fonçèrent directement vers leurs petits-enfants.

\- Regardez qui est là, c'est vos papys gloussa Asmodée

Elia rigola devant le regard d'Asmodée avant de tendre les bras vers lui, elle ria sous la barbe de trois jours de son grand-père. Robert tendit les bras vers son petit fils qui était dans les bras de Maryse, il regarda son grand-père et posa la tête dans le cou de sa grand-mère.

\- Tu ne viens pas voir papy demanda Robert

Sacha babilla dans son langage en pointant son doigt vers Robert, avant de retourner dans le cou de sa grand-mère qui était amusée de la situation. Alec ria quand la fratrie et Magnus entrèrent dans le salon,

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe ici demanda Magnus après avoir embrassé son mari

\- Il y a ton fils qui fais du gringue à ma mère gloussa Alec

Magnus ricana et regarda son fils sourire avec sa grand-mère qui roucoula devant lui,

\- Dis donc petit filou, c'est ma femme a qui tu fais du charme gronda Robert faussement

Le petit Neko regarda son grand-père en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Ba babilla Sacha en agitant sa queue

La fratrie était en train de rire de même que Magnus et Alec, Robert sourit à son petit fils.

\- Moi contrairement à toi je suis marié avec elle commenta Robert en montrant son alliance

\- Mon chéri dit à ton grand-père que même si je suis mariée à lui, tu es devenu l'homme de ma vie maintenant chuchota Maryse assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende

Celui-ci répéta ce que lui avait dis Maryse dans son langage à Robert qui éclata de rire,

\- Ne t'en fais pas Robert, il n'y a pas que toi qui s'est fait voler, regarde Asmodée montra Melati

Asmodée roucoula avec Elia qui riait, Melati lui tendis les bras vers elle. Elle fit comme son jumeau,

\- On dirait que les jumeaux ont un complexe d'Œdipe rigola Jace

\- Oh que si blondinet, Sacha adore Alexander et Elia est toujours avec moi répondit Magnus en caressant du pouce la main du Neko

\- Je crois que Sacha va te tuer pour épouser Alec nargua Jace

\- Eh bien qu'il essaie parce que son papa m'appartient s'exclama Magnus

Tous rigolèrent devant la boutade de Magnus alors qu'Alec rougissait à cela, Sacha ria en tapant des mains alors qu'Elia tétait sa tétine.

\- J'ai hâte qu'ils disent tata s'écria Izzy en fouettant sa queue

\- Ils n'ont pas encore dit papa alors je pense que tu devrais attendre avant qu'ils commencent à dire tata sourit Alec en caressant les cheveux de son fils

Izzy bouda un peu et commença à jouer avec son neveu qui souriait a sa tante, Elia faisait la même chose avec Robert. Magnus mit sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou au passage, Alec se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser chastement.

\- Je t'aime chuchota Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau tendrement, Sacha voyant que son père embrassait Alec fronça les sourcils.

\- Papa s'exclama Sacha en fronçant les sourcils

Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent leur fils qui les regardaient les sourcils froncés, tous avaient fait silence.

\- Répète mon chéri demanda Magnus

\- Papa répéta Sacha en pointant le doigt sur Magnus

\- Il a dit son premier mot s'extasiât Alec

\- Oh mon chéri s'émerveilla Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Il l'embrassa partout sur le visage, celui-ci gloussa sous les baisers de Magnus alors que les autres membres de la famille le félicita. Elia voyant l'attention attiré sur son jumeau retira sa tétine avant de froncer les sourcils, elle tendit les bras vers Alec qui l'a pris dans ses bras en l'embrassant au passage.

\- Tu veux dire quelque chose ma puce demanda Alec

\- Mama sourit Elia en tapant des mains

\- Oh s'extasiât Maryse

\- Je crois qu'elle a dit maman à Alec supposa Max en bougeant ses oreilles

\- T'as bien entendue Max ricana Jace en se tenant les côtes

\- Mama répéta Elia

\- Oui ma puce, je suis si fière de toi sourit Alec

Magnus vint embrasser sa fille, Sacha voulait aller dans les bras d'Alec. Alec le prit mais Elia ne voulait pas se séparer d'Alec s'accrocha à son t-shirt,

\- Tu ne veux pas venir voir ton papa ma chérie proposa Magnus

Elia regarda son père et tendis les mains vers lui, Magnus l'a pris dans ses bras.

\- Il n'y a pas dire les jumeaux ont leur préférence remarqua Melati

\- Surtout Sacha, un vrai fils à sa maman ironisa Jace

Sacha sourit avant de tendre les bras pour aller vers Jace, celui-ci le prit suspicieusement.

\- Je sens que tu vas faire une bêtise soupçonna Jace

\- Voyons Jace, ce n'est qu'un bébé réfuta Clary

\- Je te rappelle que Magnus est son père rappela Jace

La jeune rousse leva les yeux au ciel, Sacha bava sur la chemise de Jace.

\- Je le savais que tu allais faire une bêtise grimaça Jace en essuyant la bave dans son cou

\- Désolé Jace mais en ce moment ils sont en train de faire leurs dents expliqua Alec

\- Oh c'est tôt dit Melati

\- Alec a fait ses dents assez tard de même que Max, je crois que Izzy c'était plutôt supposa Maryse

\- Et bien moi Magnus les as fait assez tard aussi racontât Melati

\- Ça oui, je me souviens il avait bavé sur la perruque de ta mère renchérit Asmodée

\- Asmodée gronda Melati

\- Une vraie horreur cette femme s'horrifia Asmodée

Magnus et Clary roulât des yeux alors que leur mère soupira blasé devant son mari, les jumeaux n'arrêtaient pas de babiller devant les adultes. Arrivé le soir, Alec avait gardé les jumeaux dans leur lit avec Magnus.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont dis leur premier mot réalisa Alec

\- Ils m'ont rappelé la premier fois que tu as parlé se souvient Magnus

\- Oui, je me souviens,ça faisait un moment que je voulais te dire ton nom expliqua Alec

\- Je ne regrette pas que tu m'es dit mon nom, c'est ce qui m'a fait encore plus tomber amoureux de toi confia Magnus

\- Et moi, je tombe amoureux de toi chaque jour que je me lève quand tu es prés de moi confessa Alec

Magnus se pencha et captura les lèvres d'Alec, il répondit à son baiser.

\- Je t'aime souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

\- Papa commenta Elia

\- Nous vous aimons moi et votre maman nargua Magnus en regardant son Neko

Sacha téta sa tétine avant de prends son doudou pour s'endormir, Elia fit la même chose en prenant sa queue pour dormir avec. Magnus les embrassa sur le front,

\- Est-ce que ça te gène que les jumeaux t'appele maman demanda Magnus en caressant le front de son fils

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est normal qu'ils m'appellent maman vu que je les ai porté dans mon ventre répondit Alec en mettant une main sur son ventre plat

\- Tes chaleurs vont bientôt arriver non demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas, franchement ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas eu depuis la naissance des jumeaux réfléchit Alec

\- Peut-être que ton corps ne sait pas encore remis de l'accouchement ou quelque chose comme cela souffla Magnus

\- Tu as raison sourit Alec

Il lui bécota un baiser, ils s'endormirent aussitôt. Magnus se réveilla et vis que son mari était levé avec leur fille, son fils dormait toujours prés de lui.

\- Vous deux vous dormez exactement dans la même position remarqua Alec assis sur une chaise faisant boire son lait à Elia

\- Tels père tels fils, sourit Magnus en restant dans le lit

Il remit leur fille dans le lit après que son frère se soit réveillé a cause de sa couche plein, Alec en avait profiter pour lui donner son biberon. Il se coucha après avoir mis les jumeaux dans les berceaux dans leur chambre pour les surveiller, il se blottit contre son amant pour achever sa nuit.

\- Bonne nuit mon amour souhaita Magnus

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi mon chéri répondit Alec

Ils s'endormirent très vite.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le Noël et les cadeaux des Jumeaux. Bisous glacées.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako – Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire ça me fait chaud au cœur donc voilà la suite !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 42, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 42**_

Alec regarda ses enfants se faire gâter par leurs grands-mères, Magnus l'enlaça par derrière.

\- Nos mères sont devenus des vraies mamies gâteaux riait Magnus

\- Depuis que nous sommes en couple elles n'attendaient que ça sourit Alec

Maryse et Melati étaient train de glousser avec les jumeaux, elles avaient toutes les deux de la purées sur elles.

\- Oh oui que c'est bon gloussa Maryse en essuyant la bouche de sa petite fille

\- N'est ce pas mon petit ange roucoula Melati en donnant la cuillère à son petit fils

Le couple souria à cela, leurs enfants gloussaient devant les attentions de leurs grands-mères. Sacha tapa des mains en se faisant chouchouter par Melati et Elia agitait sa queue et était chouchouter par Maryse,

\- Papa s'écria Sacha en riant

\- Papa est là sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Elia s'arrêta de manger et tendis les bras vers Alec, il prit sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Tu as bien mangé ma puce demanda Alec

\- Mama répondit Elia

\- On va se nettoyer et ensuite dodo souffla Alec

Sacha tendis les bras vers Melati qui le pris pour l'emmener dans la salle de bains pour les nettoyer, les deux firent leurs sieste dans leur berceaux.

\- Et si on en profitait pour acheter des cadeaux pour eux, proposa Magnus

\- Je te suis répondis Alec

Ils descendirent l'escalier,

\- Maman, Alexander et moi on sort acheter quelques cadeaux pour les jumeaux et on ne sera pas long et donc tu pourrais veiller sur les jumeaux? prévins Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Melati

Ils allaient au centre commercial, ils achetèrent des cadeaux pour les jumeaux.

\- Tu sais à quoi je pense demanda Magnus

\- Quoi donc demanda Alec en bougeant ses oreilles

\- Je suis en train de penser quand nous sommes venu acheter des cadeaux pour mes parents et biscuit pour que tu leurs offres pensa Magnus

\- C'était mon premier noël avoua Alec en posant sa tête sur son épaule

\- Je sais souffla Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils continuèrent leurs achats. Ils rentraièrent chez eux, Magnus déposa les sacs dans leur chambre pendant qu'Alec allait dans le salon.

\- Les enfants dorment toujours répondit Melati en répondant à la question muette du Neko

\- Ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller de toute façons commenta Alec en regardant l'horloge

Clary entra dans le salon,

\- Salut tout le monde salua Clary

\- Salut Clary salua Alec

\- Où sont les enfants questionna la rouquine en ne voyant pas les enfants

\- Ils font leurs sieste et ne tarderont pas à se réveillé rassura Alec

\- C'est cool sourit Clary

\- Où est ce que tu étais jeune fille demanda Melati

\- J'étais avec Simon pour l'aider à trouver un cadeau pour Izzy répondit Clary

\- Sheldon va offrir quoi à Isabelle questionna Magnus en descendant de l'escalier

\- C'est Simon soupira Clary

\- D'accord Samson taquina Magnus

La jeune Inu roula des yeux à cela, elle se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Maman, c'est qui qui l'a laissé tomber sur la tête étant petit demanda Clary

\- Ne me mêlez pas à votre querelle tous les deux répondit Melati

\- Il y a personne qui m'a fait tomber sur la tête souffla Magnus

\- Alors ton berceau devait être en plomb trouva Clary

Le Neko regarda sa belle-sœur et son mari se chicaner comme des enfants sous le regard exaspéré de sa belle-mère, Asmodée entra dans le salon.

\- Où sont les enfants demanda Asmodée

\- Ils font leurs sieste répondit Melati

Il hocha la tête avant d'aller dans son bureau sans prêter attention à ses enfants qui se chamaillent,

\- Tu ne vas pas les séparer demanda l'hybride

\- Non, ils règlent leur problème eux mê se chamaillent beaucoup mais ils s'adorent répondit Melati

Le Neko entendit l'un des jumeaux geindre dans le baby-phone, il se leva pour aller le récupérer. Il vit sa fille réveillé dans son berceau,elle se grattait les yeux en bougeant ses oreilles,

\- Tu as bien dormi ma puce questionna Alec en la prenant

\- Mama bailla Elia

Il l'emmena en bas, Clary fonça sur sa filleule pour la prendre dans ses bras mais celle-ci voulait rester dans les bras de son père.

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, je pense qu'elle est encore un peu dans la lune compris Clary en fouettant sa queue

\- Dis biscuit, ça te dis une partie de jeux vidéos proposa Magnus pour réconforté sa petite sœur

\- Prépare par toi à perdre nargua Clary

Ils jouèrent aux jeux vidéos, le Neko les regardait en souriant avec sa fille dans les bras. Il entendit son fils l'appeler,

\- Mama appela Sacha

\- Magnus, Sacha est réveillé avertis l'hybride

Son mari mit pause avec sa manette et alla chercher son fils, Clary l'embrassa sur la joue. Sacha tendis les bras vers sa tante, celle-ci l'a prit toute contente.

\- Bien dormi mon petit prince roucoula Clary

Il babilla dans son langage, la fratrie d'Alec entra dans le salon.

\- On est passé voir les jumeaux avertis Izzy

\- Tu tombe bien, ils viennent de se réveiller de leur sieste signala Alec

\- Tu viens voir ta tante demanda Izzy à Elia

Elle alla dans les bras d'Izzy qui l'embrassa partout sur le visage, Max avait pris Sacha dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment Sacha voulu aller dans les bras de Jace,

\- Ils sont trop craquant s'extasiât Clary

\- Euh par contre Sacha a fait dans sa couche grimaça Max

\- Dis je pourrai le changer proposa Izzy

\- Bien sur répondit Alec

Izzy voulut prendre Sacha dans ses bras mais celui-ci refusait pour être avec Jace, Alec vint au secours de sa sœur mais il refusait catégoriquement tout le monde excepté Jace.

\- Eh ben Jace, tu vas aller changer Sacha conclu Alec

\- Oh l'horreur que je vais voir s'horrifia Jace

\- Tu veux un coup de main proposa Magnus avec un sourire narquois

\- Ça ira, je crois que je m'en sortirais renfrogna Jace

Il alla changer Sacha, le Neko aurait juré voir son fils sourire narquoisement.

\- PAR L'ANGE TOUT PUISSANT, C'EST UNE VERITABLE HORREUR s'exclama Jace

\- Je crois que blondie est traumatisé ricana Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Alec prêt à intervenir pour son frère

\- TIENS TU ES BIEN LE FILS DE MAGNUS, T'AIME FAIRE ENRAGER LES GENS s'écria Jace

Ils n'entendaient plus rien pendant un petit moment,

\- PUTAIN SACHA, PAS SUR MON T-SHIRT, NON NE FAIS PAS CA cria Jace

Melati sort de la cuisine,

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Melati

\- Ce qu'il se passe c'est que ton petit fils est en train de faire vivre a Jace un vrai enfer répondit Magnus

\- Seigneur le pauvre souffla Melati

\- Oui Sacha ne vas pas être content renchérit Magnus

Sa mère lui frappa dans la tête,

\- Aie maman, pourquoi demanda Magnus

\- Je parlais de Jace et non de Sacha répondit Melati

\- SACHA, REPOSE CELA, NON MAIS…C'EST MALIN IL VA FALLOIR TOUT RECOMMENCER cria Jace

\- Mais qu'est que Sacha est en train de lui faire questionna Izzy

\- Vaux mieux pas le savoir grimaça Max

Jace descendit avec Sacha dans les escaliers, tous rigolèrent devant sa tête. Celui-ci ressemblait à un fantôme avec son visage remplie de talque, Sacha riait en tapant des mains fière de son œuvre.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire,il est bien ton fils Magnus révéla Jace

Magnus sourit fièrement en regardant son fils, il le prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa ce qui le fit glousser.

\- Papa est très fière de toi mon chéri encouragea Magnus

\- Magnus, ne l'encouragea pas dans ses bêtises gronda Alec en dressant ses oreilles

Sacha fronça les sourcils et mit son pouce dans sa bouche en regardant son père, il le regarda tristement.

\- Mama chuchota Sacha

Alec qui le regardait durement vis sa tête toute triste, il soupira et prit son fils dans ses bras. Il mit sa tête sur l'épaule de « sa mère »et il mit sa tétine dans sa bouche.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, il me fait vivre un véritable calvaire et pour le punir il reçoit juste un câlin s'offusqua Jace en agitant sa queue

\- Ce que tu peux être chiant répliqua sa copine

\- Une vraie reine du drame renchérit Izzy

\- Sois un peu un homme Jace acheva Max

L'Inu sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher en voyant que sa famille se foutait de sa gueule, il regarda son neveu qui lui souriait.

\- C'est moi ou il est en train de me narguer murmura Jace scandalisé

Ils discutèrent pendant un bon moment après que Jace se soit changé, Asmodée revient dans le salon.

\- Je vous préviens que cette année on va au chalet et malheureusement vos grands-parents seront là soupira Asmodée

\- Super s'écria Clary en bougeant sa queue sous la joie

\- Bon c'était juste pour vous prévenir signala Asmodée en allant dans son bureau

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que la fratrie rentre chez couple coucha leurs enfants. Alec était blotti contre Magnus,

\- Tu te rends compte que Sacha a hérité de ta malice constata Alec

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nos enfants hérite de mes gènes de méchant garnement gloussa Magnus en mettant une main sous son t-shirt

\- Mouais gémit Alec

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière pour facilité l'accès a son amant. Il passa sa main sur son pantalon, quand ils entendirent les pleurs des jumeaux.

\- Le devoir nous appelle soupira Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus en basculant sur le lit

Le Neko se leva et alla dans la chambre des jumeaux pour trouver Elia sangloter à chaudes larmes, il la prit pour voir qu'elle avait de la fièvre. Il vérifia la température de son fils qui était normal, il alla dans leur chambre.

\- Magnus, Elia est fiévreuse déclara Alec en berçant sa fille

\- Attends je vais aller voir maman rassura Magnus

Il alla frapper à la porte de la chambre des ses parents, sa mère ouvrit la porte en peignoir.

\- Maman, Elia est fiévreuse est ce que tu as quelque chose contre la fièvre demanda Magnus inquiet

\- Qu'est que elle a questionna Melati en sortant de sa chambre

\- Alec est parti la voir et a vu qu'elle avait de la fièvre expliqua Magnus

Melati entra dans la chambre, Alec berça sa fille qui pleurait. Melati l'a prit dans ses bras, elle l'examina.

\- Je comprends pourquoi elle pleure et elle a une forte fièvre compris Melati

\- Qu'est qu'elle a maman s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Elle à juste de la fièvre à cause de ses dents rassura sa mère en massant la gencive de sa petite fille

\- Catarina m'avait prévenue pour ça mais je ne savais pas que ça allait être aussi rapide réalisa Alec

\- Donc elle va bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Elle va bien mais avec ses dents c'est normal qu'elle fait de la fièvre, je crois que j'ai un peu de paracétamol pour calmer la température. En attendant que je prépare tout cela l'un de vous deux devrait essayer de lui masser les gencive expliqua Melati

\- D'accord répondit Alec en reprenant sa fille

Il lui massa les gencives ce qui sembla la soulager un peu, la mère de Magnus amena un biberon d'eau.

\- Il y a du paracétamol dedans confia Melati

Le Neko lui donna à boire, elle but tout avant de poser la tête sur l'épaule de son père.

\- Elle sera fiévreuse et agacée à cause de ses dents et Sacha ça va demanda Melati

\- Pour lui ça va, il dort comme une souche dans son berceau répondit Magnus

\- Il faudra le surveiller lui !part contre l'anneau dentaire vous l'avez? demanda Melati en caressant la joue de sa petite fille

\- Je vais aller en mettre deux dans le réfrigérateur pour demain remarqua Magnus

\- Bon ben je vais vous laisser, bonne nuit vous deux et bonne nuit mon petite ange embrassa Melati à sa petite fille

Magnus raccompagna sa mère et ensuite revint dans la chambre pour prendre deux anneau dentaire pour aller les mettres au frigo, Alec continua de bercer sa fille.

\- Elle s'est endormi demanda Magnus

\- Oui, le médicament a fait son effet vue que sa fièvre à baisser répondit Alec

\- Je vais vérifier Sacha dans son berceau et toi va la mettre dans notre lit. Je préfère qu'elle reste avec nous signala Magnus

Le Neko hocha la tête et se coucha avec Elia dans les bras, Magnus revint avec leur fils dans les bras qui dormait toujours. Le Neko sourit quand il entendit un petit ronflement provenir de son fils,

\- Par contre les ronflements, il sont de toi mon chéri ricana Magnus

\- Je ne ronfle pas réfuta Alec en claquant sa queue

Son mari lui lançât un regard amusé, ils couchèrent les enfants entre eux pour les surveiller. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant, il vérifia la fièvre d'Elia et examina si Sacha n'avait pas de fièvre comme sa sœur avant de se lever pour prendre sa douche. Il ressortit et vit ses enfants et son mari qui dormait toujours, il embrassa ses enfants sur le front et embrassa son mari chastement qui se transforma vite en baiser langoureux.

\- Tu étais réveillé observa Alec

\- Depuis que tu es sortit de la salle de bain répondit Magnus

\- Je vais aller cherché les biberons, surveillez les glissa Alec

L'hybride alla dans la cuisine, Melati était déjà levé.

\- Bonjour Alec salua Melati

\- Bonjour maman salua Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Alors comment va Elia demanda Melati

\- Elle dort encore mais sa fièvre à beaucoup baisser répondit Alec

\- D'accord sourit Melati

Il remonta avec les biberons, Magnus faisait sauter Sacha sur son ventre pendant qu'Elia continuait de dormir.

\- Elle dort toujours conclu Alec

\- Oui, je pense que ses poussés dentaires ont dû la fatiguer observa Magnus en prenant le biberon pour nourrir son fils

A ce moment-là,la petite Neko se réveilla en gémissant, son père la prit dans ses bras ce qui la calma. Il lui donna son biberon, elle le but à moitié.

\- Tu ne veux pas boire tout ton lait ma poupée conforta Alec

\- Mama répondit Elia fatiguée

\- Repose-toi alors apaisa Alec en déposant son biberon

Sacha qui avait observé la scène pointât son doigt sur sa sœur,

\- Lia appela Sacha

\- Oui, ta sœur est très malade mon chéri expliqua Magnus

Il fronçât les sourcils et continua de boire son lait, ils descendirent l'escalier. Melati et Clary vinrent les voir, Elia refusa d'aller dans les bras de tout le monde pour rester avec Alec.

\- Oh,elle ne sens pas toujours bien conclu Melati

\- Oui, elle n'a pas finis de boire son biberon aussi répondit Magnus

\- Je vois, je vais bouillir de la camomille pour elle et Sacha. Ça va faire passer un peu la douleur dentaires conseilla Melati

\- Merci maman remercia Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Je le fais pour ma petite puce et mon petite prince roucoula Melati

Ils sourièrent à cela, quelque temps plus tard ils se rendirent tous au chalet pour fêter Noël. L'état d'Elia c'était un peu améliorer mais elle était toujours aussi grognon,elle ne voulait qu'Alec ou refusait d'aller avec la famille au contraire de son jumeau qui adorait l'attention qu'on lui prodiguait et aussi embêter son oncle en régurgitant sur lui ou en lui bavant dessus ce qui faisait râler beaucoup Jace.

\- Non mais sérieux Sacha a vraiment un problème avec moi râla Jace en essuyant pour la énième fois le vomi sur son t-shirt

\- Je t'ai dit c'est parce qu'il sait que tu as des mauvaises intentions envers sa tante nargua Magnus

\- Ou plutôt qu'il a hérité du mauvais caractère de son père critiqua Jace

\- Vous deux soupira Alec en berçant sa fille

Jace essuya le vomi sur son t-shirt en jetant un coup d'œil à son neveu, il jurait que celui -ci se payait sa tête en le regardant moqueusement. La grand-mère de Magnus entra dans le salon et vis la tache de vomi sur Jace,

\- Sacha t'a encore fais des misères observa la grand-mère

\- Ouais, c'est le bien le fils de son père souffla Jace

\- Ou de son grand-père critiqua la grand-mère

\- Qu'est que j'ai encore fait belle-maman, pour une fois que je ne vous critique pas râla Asmodée

\- Je disais simplement que mon arrière petit fils a hérité de tes mauvais côtes gronda la vieille femme

\- Oh ça, je ne suis pas peu fière de lui, c'est mon petit fils adoré surtout quand il a recraché de la purée de carotte sur vous ricana Asmodée

\- Il a mangé de la purée de pomme de terre et non de la carotte corrigea sa belle-mère

\- Ça doit être votre teint alors compris Asmodée

\- Ça suffit vous deux, vous me filez la migraine soupira Melati lassée en se massant les tempes

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte conclut son père

Tous regardaient Melati avec des gros yeux, elle se tapa du front.

\- Je ne suis pas enceinte et puis je suis trop âgée réfuta Melati

\- Je voudrais bien moi avoir une petite sœur ajouta Clary en bougeant les oreilles

\- Pour avoir une chieuse comme toi non merci nargua Magnus en ricanant

\- Espèce d'abrutis insulta Clary

\- Clary, langage gronda Melati

\- C'est lui qui as commencé se défendit Clary en pointant du doigt Magnus

\- Magnus arrête d'embêter ta sœur gronda Melati

Ils se tirèrent la langue , Alec et les autres étaient amusée par cela. Le petit Neko tapa des mains en riant, Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Ça t'amuse que ton papa et ta tante se chicane constata Magnus

\- Papa riait Sacha

Alec rigola en frottant le dos de sa fille qui était fatiguée par la poussée dentaires, Maryse emmena un biberon de d'eau pour elle.

\- Tiens donne lui cela confia Maryse

Il le prit et le donna à sa fille, elle but la moitié avant de retourner poser la tête dans le creux du cou d'Alec.

\- Je pense que ça irait maman, je lui ferais boire le reste tout à l'heure remercia Alec

\- D'accord aller venez ont passe à table sourit Maryse

Ils firent un tour de table pour dire ce qu'ils voulaient pour Noël, quand vint le tour de Maryse.

\- Cette année, je souhaite que ma famille continue d'être heureuse souhaite Maryse en abaissant ses oreilles

Ils attendirent l'heure pour se souhaiter un joyeux Noël, les jeunes regardèrent Asmodée et la mère de Melati se critiquer ouvertement sous l'exaspération de celle-ci.

\- Vous n'avez pas menti quand vous disiez qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas remarqua Simon

\- Et oui, ils sont comme chien et chat renchérit Clary

Les autres hochèrent la tête pour approuver les dires des deux, ils se souhaitèrent un joyeux noël avant d'aller se coucher. Alec et Magnus étaient dans leur lit,

\- Joyeuse Noël, mon amour souhaita Alec

\- A toi aussi mon cœur répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent lendemain ils se lèvent pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Ils emmenèrent les jumeaux, Izzy prit un gros paquet et leur donna.

\- Ça c'est de ma part sourit Izzy

Ils déchirèrent le papier et découvrir deux petits vélos pour les enfants, Jace et Clary leur avaient offert un set de création, Max leur offrit des livres musicales et Simon des jouets d'éveils, et enfin pour les grands-parents c'était des vêtements et des bavoirs avec des messages amusants. Sacha était fasciné par les jeux d'éveils de Simon,

\- Ça te plaît mon chéri demanda Magnus

Il babillât joyeusement en jouant avec ses jouets, Elia le regarda en mâchouillant l'anneau dentaire glacé.

\- Allez c'est l'heure des cadeaux pour les adultes maintenant brailla Jace

\- Je sens qu'on va bien rire ricana Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Alec

Le Neko vit sa grand-mère donner un cadeau à Asmodée,

\- Belle-maman, dites-moi il y a quoi dedans demanda Asmodée

\- Regarder au lieu de me critiquer gronda sa belle-mère

Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir une cravate horriblement moche,

\- Merci pour ce cadeau belle-maman remercia Asmodée

\- C'est un plaisir pour moi mon chère gendre sourit la mère de sa femme

\- Nie cria Sacha en tapant des mains

La vieille dame prit son petit fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue, Jace donna son cadeau à Magnus.

\- C'est pour vous deux ricana Jace

\- Je ne cautionne pas pour ce cadeau réfuta Clary

Magnus ouvrit le cadeau pour découvrir des jouets sexuels, Alec devint tout rouge.

\- Jace s'écria Maryse outrée

\- Quoi, ça mettra du piment dans leur vie de couple se défendit Jace

\- Oh il y a même un calendrier mais il y a que des hommes beaux dedans, ma chérie tu pourrais choisir un mari dedans pour enfin nous débarrassé de ce boulet que tu trimballe conseilla sa mère

\- Maman soupira sa fille

\- Désolé belle-maman mais ces mec sont tous gay renfrogna Asmodée

Elia observa tous cela avant de geindre doucement en bougeant ses oreilles, le Neko la prit et la berça doucement.

\- Je vais aller la mettre au lit avertis Alec

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Il monta et déposa sa fille sur son lit,elle s'endormit vite à cause de la vint le rejoindre une demi-heure plus tard avec Sacha.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi confia Magnus

\- C'est quoi demanda Alec

Il lui donna son médaillon avec une photo de ses enfants et de lui-même,

\- La photo est merveilleuse sourit Alec ému

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Chapitre un peu court Dans le prochain chapitre les premiers pas des Jumeaux et la vengeance de Camille. Bisous glacées.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Désolée de ce chapitre court mais je n'étais pas là et j'avais écrit une partie donc je me suis rattrapé sur celui-ci. Merci de me soutenir comme tu le fais**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 43, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 43**_

Alec regardait ses enfants gambader dans le loft à quatre pattes, ils avaient maintenait 9 mois et commençaient tout juste à marcher à quatre pattes. Le Neko tourna la tête pour voir son mari rentrer dans le loft,

\- Papa appela Sacha

\- Bonjour mon petit trésor salua Magnus en se mettant à sa hauteur

\- Papa interpella Elia à son tour

\- Oh bonjour à toi aussi ma petite puce salua Magnus en les embrassant tous les deux

Il vint voir son mari en l'embrassant chastement, il s'assit dans le canapé prés de lui.

\- Alors au club demanda Alec en en agitant ses oreilles

\- Ça va, mon comptable commence doucement à sortir de sa dépression. J'ai fait une commande qui devrait arriver aujourd'hui même, j'ai recruté quelques employés et pour le moment tout va bien mais je sens que ça va me retomber dessus grimaça Magnus

Le Neko lui caressa la joue,

\- Ne dis pas cela, je suis content que tout va bien au club rassura Alec

\- Si tu le dis, et toi les jumeaux vous allez bien demanda Magnus en regardant ses enfants marcher à quatre pattes

\- Sacha a une dent qui est en train de pousser et Elia a encore eu la diarrhée mais c'est passer je pense expliqua Alec

\- Sacha, appela Magnus

Le petit Neko se mit à marcher à quatre pattes vers son père, Magnus le prit dans ses bras. Il passa son doigt sur les gencives de son fils, quand le petit hybride referma sa bouche sur le doigt de son père.

\- Tu fais voir à papa tes petit quenottes mon amour demanda Magnus doucement

Il ouvrit la bouche et exposa ses petites dents qui étaient en train de pousser,

\- Je vois il y en a une qui est en train de pousser en bas et il y a aussi une autre en haut vérifia Magnus

\- Je n'avais pas vu celle d'en haut, c'est pour cela qu'il était un peu grognon ce matin réalisa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien bébé rassura Magnus en mettant son fils par terre pour qu'il aille jouer

Alec se blottit contre lui, Magnus l'entoura de ses bras.

\- J'ai hâte qu'ils commencent à marcher souhaita Magnus

\- Nous allons faire du sport quand ils marcheront gloussa Alec

\- Je sais riait Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau quand ils entendirent des éclats de rire provenir des jumeaux, ils se séparèrent pour les regarder et ils virent Sacha faire des grimaces ce qui faisait rire Elia. Elia imita son frère ce qui le fit rire à son tour, le couple trouva la scène attendrissante. Elia leva la tête pour trouver leur parent entrain de les regarder avec amour, elle sourit avant de marcher à quatre pattes vers eux. Elle se mit debout en s'aident du canapé pour être entre ses parents,

\- Papa, mama appela Elia

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ma puce demanda Alec

Elle babillait dans son langage ce qui fit sourire ses parents, Magnus l'a prit dans ses bras. Il la mit sur ses genoux et elle se mit à sautiller dessus. Sacha en voyant cela se mit à marcher vers eux, Alec le prit dans ses bras à son tour.

\- Mama, Papa cria Sacha en tapant des mains

\- Oui papa et maman vous regarde tout les deux mes amours roucoula Magnus

Ils babillaient tous les deux dans leur langage, la sonnette d'entrée sonna ce qui fit les fit sursauter.

\- Ça doit être ton parrain et ta marraine qui nous rendent visite ma chérie gloussa Magnus qui mit Elia sur le canapé

Il alla ouvrir la porte sur toute la bande, ils entrèrent dans le loft. Will comme à son habitude essaya de lécher le visage d'Alec,

\- WILL, Non cria Alec en le repoussant

Il lécha le visage d'Alec malgré tout, Sacha pour se venger mordu Will au bras. Celui-ci hurla de douleur,

\- Non mais pourquoi est ce qu'il m'a mordue gronda Will

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu as lécher le visage de son père répondit Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas juste bouda Will en frottant la zone endolori

\- Will soupira Jem en se massant la tempe

Tessa s'en foutait royalement de son amant préférant cajoler Elia et Sacha, Will bouda dans son coin en marmonnant que Sacha était bien le fils de son père.

\- Ils ont commencés à marcher debout demanda Lily en jouant avec les petites mains d'Elia

\- Non pas encore mais ils gambadent déjà à quatre pattes dans le loft et c'est pourquoi il faut les surveiller pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises répondit Alec en regardant ses enfants

\- Ils ont hérités du caractère de Magnus brailla Ragnor

\- Qu'est qu'il a mon caractère tête de brocolis questionna Magnus les sourcils froncés

\- Dios tu étais un vrai chenapan quand on était môme répondit Raphaël

\- Ce n'est pas vrai protesta Magnus

\- Lesquelles des deux a hérité du caractère de Magnus questionna Catarina en se tournant vers Alec

\- Sans hésité Sacha qui a hérité de la malice de Magnus parce qu'il adore embêter Jace répondit le Neko en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils

Le petit garçon ronronna devant les caresses de son père, il miaula avant de tendre ses bras vers lui. Le Neko se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras,

\- Mais par contre il adore Alec sourit Magnus

\- Mama souffla Sacha en mettant sa tête dans le cou d'Alec

\- Un vrai fils à sa maman chuchota Ragnor

Elia qui avait entendu Ragnor ennuyer son frère, pointât le doigt vers lui en babillant dans son langage.

\- Waouh, ça c'est de l'engueulade riait Lily

\- C'est la fille de Magnus tiens grommela Ragnor

\- Papa riait Elia en tapant des mains

\- Chacun a ses préférence on dirait observa Tessa

\- Oui, Sacha a hérité de mon caractère et il adore Alec au contraire d'Elia qui a hérité du calme d'Alec et m'aime le plus expliqua Magnus qui se pencha vers sa fille pour l'embrasser

Sacha babilla dans son langage quand Alec le mit par terre, Elia se débâtit des bras de Catarina pour aller vers son jumeau. Président Miaou vint vers eux,

\- Ton chat aime bien les jumeaux questionna La Neko en bougeant ses oreilles

\- Oh que oui, quand l'un d'eux est réveillé il vint nous prévenir quand on n'est dans notre chambre expliqua Alec

\- Alors prêt pour un troisième taquina Tessa

\- Pas pour l'instant et vous tous répliqua Magnus en souriant malicieusement

\- Magnus rougit Alec

\- Ben disons qu'on veut attendre encore un peu répondit Jem en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Alec sourit discrètement en voyant l'Inu aux cheveux blancs être gêner, Raphaël prit son filleul dans ses bras pour le faire sautiller sur ses jambes.

\- Petit niño, gloussa Raphaël

Sacha ria à cela en montrent ses petites dents, les filles fondaient à cela. Elia en voyant l'attention porter sur son frère leva les bras vers Catarina,

\- Tu es trop joli ma chérie sourit Catarina

\- Ha babilla Elia en montrant ses petites dents

Tous fondirent à cela, Raphaël continua de faire sautiller Sacha quand il sentit une odeur nauséabonde provenir du petit Neko.

\- Santa Maria Madre del Dios grimaça Raphaël

\- Je crois qu'il faut changer sa couche compris Alec

\- Je peux le faire proposa Lily

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

Raphaël emmena son filleul dans la chambre pour le changer avec sa petite amie,

\- J'espère qu'il sera sage avec son parrain espéra Alec

\- Je te rappelle ce qu'il a fait avec Jace commenta Magnus

\- Quand je dis que ce môme est le portrait de son père ricana Ragnor

\- SANTA MADRE DEL DIOS ¿QUE ES ESTE HORROR ? cria Raphaël dans sa langue natale

\- Oh chéri arrête de crier, tu es en train de lui faire peur gronda Lily

\- Cariño tu as vu cette horreur, c'est bien le fils de Magnus tiens s'exclama Raphaël

\- Je pense que Raphaël est traumatisé par son filleul supposa Jem

\- Ce n'est pas vrai heureusement qu'Elia a hérité du caractère d'Alec soupira Tessa

Le couple revint avec Sacha qui tapa dans les mains content d'avoir traumatisé son parrain,

\- Et ça le fait marrer grommela Raphaël

\- Arrête de faire ta tête des mauvais jours, on dirait que tu n'a jamais vu de caca de bébé répliqua Lily

\- Excuse-moi mais mes cousines et cousins ne m'ont jamais fait cette horreur renfrogna Raphaël

\- Je suis désolé Raphaël s'excusa le Neko en récupérant son fils

\- Ne t'inquiète pas rassura Raphaël

Le petit Neko tendit les bras à nouveau vers son parrain, l'hispanique soupira et pris son filleul dans ses bras. Il mit sa tête dans le cou de son parrain,

\- On dirait que Sacha adore son parrain ricana Ragnor

\- Celoso demanda Raphaël dans sa langue natale

Will et Ragnor ricanèrent devant l'air gaga de Raphaël envers son filleul, Lily embrassa son petit ami.

\- Raphaël est trop mimi avec Sacha gloussa Tessa

Elia attira l'attention de Tessa en voulant aller dans ses bras, la bande resta un moment avec eux avant de partir. Alec alla préparer le repas pour eux, il les fit manger pendant que Magnus préparait le bain pour eux. Il les déshabilla, les emmena dans la salle de bain pour les laver. Les jumeaux qui adoraient l'eau firent un carnage dans la salle de bain de leurs parents,

\- Eh bien mes mignons vous avez fait un sacré carnage roucoula Magnus en prenant son fils enroulé dans une serviette

\- Papa a raison et qui va tout nettoyer après vous bande de petit chenapans gronda faussement Alec

Les deux enfants gloussèrent, ils se firent chouchouter par leurs parents avant de tomber de sommeil dans leurs berceaux. Président Miaou alla dormir prés de Sacha, Alec éteins la lumière et mit la lampe de nuit avant de rejoindre son mari dans le salon. Ils mangèrentt leur repas avant de regarder la télé ensemble,

\- Tu sais,je ne suis pas presser qu'ils marchent confessa Magnus

\- Tu dis cela parce que tu sais qu'ils vont courir partout et qu'il faudra que tucoures derrière eux rigola Alec

\- Ce n'est pas drôle mon chéri bouda Magnus

\- Tu boudes demanda Alec

Magnus tourna la tête comme un enfant qui faisait un caprice, l'hybride souria malicieusement et se leva en s'étirant tout en miaulant de plaisir.

\- Je vais prendre une douche bien chaude et bien moussant souffla Alec en allant dans la salle de bains

L'asiatique regarda la télé sans bouger mais dès qu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bains claquer, il se mit à soupirer longuement. Il se leva et couru dans la salle de bain pour rejoindre son amant, il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de la douche. Alec était en train de se savonner quand il sentit des mains le caresser, il se tourna vers son mari.

\- Je croyais que tu boudais sourit Alec

\- Je suis qu'un homme en manque d'amour répondit Magnus

Le Neko éclata de rire et embrassa son amant, Magnus commença à prendre son membre pour le masturber. L'hybride lâcha un miaulement de plaisir, il taquina le cou de son amour en déposant des suçons. Magnus pelota ses fesses avant d'insérer son doigt en lui, Alec gémit de plaisir. Magnus le doigta un peu avant de rajouter deux autres doigts en lui, il cria un peu plus fort quand il senti les doigts frapper sa prostate. Magnus retira ses doigts et le pénétra, il noua ses jambes autour de lui. Il ondula ses hanches dans son amant, le Neko miaula de plaisir. L'asiatique commença à caresser la base de sa queue ce qui le fit crier encore plus, il continua son traitement quand Alec se déversa sur lui. Il bougeait en lui jusqu'à qu'il se déverse en lui à son tour, il se retira ce qui fit grimacer Alec de douleur. Ils se douchèrent avant d'aller dans leur lit, ils refirent l'amour encore une fois. Alec ronronnait blottit dans les bras de son amant,

\- Je t'aime ronronna Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de s'endormir, pendant ce temps-là une femme blonde entra dans l'ancien bureau de Valentin. Elle fouilla dans le bureau pour chercher quelque chose,

\- Peuh ce connard avant de crever n'a pas laisser un peu de d'argent dans son bureau vociféra la jeune femme

Un jeune policier entra dans le bureau et la vis,

\- Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle demanda l'agent poliment

\- En faite je cherchait monsieur Morgenstern répondit la blonde en tortillant une mèche de manière provocatrice

\- Je suis désolé mademoiselle mais Valentin Morgenstern a été arrêter et condamné à la peine de mort et maintenant il est mort expliqua l'agent

\- Vous savez qui va hériter sa fortune demanda la blonde

\- Malheureusement toute sa fortune a été donné à des œuvres caritatives pour aider les jeunes hybrides en difficulté répondit l'agent

\- Oh je vois, bon je vais m'en aller alors sourit la blonde

\- Vous êtes demanda l'agent

\- Camille Belcourt répondit la blonde

\- Bien souffla l'agent

Camille sorti de l'immeuble en jurant, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Je fais comment moi, quel con ce Valentin. Je lui avais pourtant dit d'attendre encore un peu avant de capturer ce salopard de Neko maintenant qu'il accoucher, Magnus sera moins conciliant à le quitter pour moi. Le pire c'est que je n'ai plus rien siffla Camille

Elle marcha longtemps dans la rue, elle rentra dans sa chambre motel. Elle sortit de son sac un vieux dossier qu'elle a pu prendre dans le bureau de Valentin,

\- Même si t'es mort au moins tes anciens contacts vont me servir pour avoir la fortune de Magnus souffla Camille

Elle passa quelque coup de fils, elle fit du charme avant de raccrocher. Plusieurs jours après elle rencontra les anciens contacts de Valentin, elle coucha avec certain d'entre eux. Elle rédigea son plan sur un morceau de papier,

\- Eh bien maintenant il me reste à passer à la prochaine étape de mon plan, c'est-à dire forcer Magnus a quitter ce Neko et aussi de lui laisser la garde de son mouchard parce que je n'ai pas envie de l'avoir dans les pattes quand je me marierai avec Magnus pour lapider sa fortune ricana Camille

Elle prit une photo de Magnus dans ses affaires, elle caressa le papier glacé.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as choisi ce Neko au lieu de moi, je t'aimais tu sais après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi cracha Camille

La photo ne lui répondit pas, elle l'embrassa.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas quand nous serons mariés tu ne te lamentera pas longtemps quand j'aurais fait la misère à ce stupide animal et son gosse rigola Camille

Elle s'allongea sur son lit en riant comme une folle, elle reçut un coup de fils.

\- Parfait, on va finaliser l'étape finale de mon plan. La cible est Magnus Bane ordonna Camille à son téléphone

\- Bien madame Belcourt répondit son interlocuteur

Magnus se réveilla dans son lit, il entendit ses enfants rire dans le salon. Il se leva et alla les voir, Alec était assis avec eux en train de jouer en se servant de sa queue. Les deux enfants essayaient d'attraper la queue de leur père,

\- Bonjours mes amours salua Magnus en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Papa crièrent les jumeaux en le voyant

\- Oui papa est réveillé sourit Alec

Magnus se pencha vers eux et les embrassa, le Neko regarda son mari en s'asseyant.

\- Aie cria Alec de douleur

Il tourna la tête pour voir son fils lui mordre la queue, il retira sa queue de la bouche de Sacha.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de mordre la queue de maman gronda Alec

\- Mama souffla Sacha de tristesse

Alec craqua et prit son fils dans ses bras en l'embrassant, Elia marcha à quatre patte jusqu'à son père qui la prit dans ses bras.

\- Les jumeaux ont finis leur repas et je t'attendais pour leur faire prendre le bain proposa Alec

\- Et bien on y va pour le bain renchérit Magnus

Les deux eurent les yeux qui brillait en entendant le mot bain, ils firent un carnage dans la salle de bain encore une fois. La porte d'entrée sonna, Magnus qui avait Elia dans les bras alla l'ouvrir sur la famille Lightwood. Maryse prit sa petite fille dans les bras avant de rentrer dans le loft,

\- Où est Alec demanda la Neko âgée

\- Il est en train de nettoyer la salle de bain vue que les enfants ont mis le bordel répondit Magnus

\- Mie, cria Sacha

\- Bonjour à toi aussi mon petit prince gloussa Maryse

Izzy prit son neveu et l'embrassa, Jace voulu embrasser Sacha mais celui-ci lui bava dessus.

\- Ce gosse me haït se lamenta Jace

\- Arrête de faire ton mélodrame Jace gronda Max qui embrassa sa nièce

Jace bouda dans son coin en agitant sa queue furieusement, Alec entra dans le salon et vit sa famille présente.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, où est papa demanda Alec en s'asseyant

\- Ton père est passé au commissariat, il va bientôt arriver répondit Maryse en soufflant sur le ventre d'Elia

\- Alors ils ont déjà marché demanda Izzy en jouant avec sa queue devant son neveu

\- Non pas encore, ma belle si j'étais toi j'éviterai de faire cela parce qu'il n'y a pas vingt minutes Sacha a mordu la queue d'Alec signala Magnus

\- Mais non il ne va pas me mordre sourit Izzy

A peine ces mots prononcés qu'elle cria de douleur, Sacha avait mordu la queue de sa tante.

\- Je t'avais prévenue commenta Magnus en récupérant son fils

\- Mais ce qu'il mord fort ce petit coquin s'exclama Izzy en massant sa queue

\- Tu vois quand je dis que ce gosse a hérité du caractère de Magnus brailla Jace

\- La ferme Jace souffla Izzy

Ils mirent les jumeaux par terre qui se mit à marcher à quatre pattes mais ils étaient fatigués de marcher sur leurs genoux. Sacha bougea ses oreilles en regardant la table basse, il se mit debout et s'accrocha à la table. Alec qui discutait avec sa mère jeta un coup d'œil vers ses enfants quand il vit Sacha debout devant la table basse, il se leva et se mit un peu plus prés et tendis les bras vers lui.

\- Sacha, viens voir maman s'écria Alec

Celui-ci ria et lâcha la table pour aller vers sa « mère » en marchant sur ses deux pieds, il tomba dans ses bras sous les applaudissements de tout le monde.

\- Sacha a fait ses premiers pas se réjouit Maryse

\- C'est tellement merveilleux renchérit Izzy

Elia fronça les sourcils et se leva comme son frère sans la table basse, Magnus qui l'a vit se lever se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Viens ma puce encouragea Magnus

\- Papa gloussa la petite fille

Elle fit un pas en vacillant doucement avant de faire un autre pas, elle fit quelques pas avant de tomber dans les bras de Magnus sous les encouragements de tout le monde. Elle se mit à applaudir aussi, Robert entra dans le loft.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe ici demanda Robert

\- Papa recule ordonna Alec en mettant son fils par terre

\- Quoi mais…commença Robert

\- Fais le chéri souffla Maryse

\- D'accord répondit Robert confus

Le couple mit les jumeaux par terre, Robert s'accroupis à leur hauteur.

\- Allez vers papy encouragea Alec

Les deux petits Neko se mit à marcher doucement vers leur papy, Robert s'émerveilla devant les premiers pas de ses petits enfants. Il les rattrapa quand ils tombèrent tout les deux dans ses bras,

\- Papy est fière de vous mes petit anges félicita Robert

\- Pie cria les deux

\- Oui, papy est très content sourit Robert en les embrassant

Robert les porta tout les deux dans les airs ce qui les fit glousser,

\- Tout va bien papa demanda Alec

\- Oui, c'est juste une question de routine répondit Robert

\- D'accord acquiesça le Neko

\- Je suis tellement fière d'eux souffla Robert en souriant de fierté

Magnus et Alec sourièrent en voyant les enfants se faire cajoler par la famille, ils restèrent encore un peu avec eux. Les parents Lightwood les laissèrent au loft en compagnie de la fratrie, Izzy aida Alec à préparer à manger pour eux.

\- Je n'arrive pas encore à croire qu'ils ont marché réalisa Izzy

\- Je sais, ça me fait bizarre à moi aussi répondit Alec

Ils allèrent dans le salon où les garçons jouaient avec les deux enfants,

\- A table mes chéris, informa Alec

Les deux rampèrent jusqu'au Neko pour manger.

\- C'est l'heure du bain annonça Magnus en allant dans la salle de bain

\- Je pourrais venir les voir prendre leur bain demanda Izzy

\- Moi aussi renchérit Max

\- Bien sûr mais je vous préviens que les jumeaux adorent patauger dans l'eau dit Alec

\- On vient quand même sourit Jace en mettant un tablier sur lui

\- Si tu crois que ça va te protéger tu fais erreur blondinet remarqua Magnus

Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain, comme ils s'y attendaient les enfants firent une inondation dans la salle de bain en arrosant copieusement la fratrie. Mais la cible de tout ça était bien sûr Jace qui en ressortit trempé plus que les autres, il cracha un peu d'eau par terre.

\- Mon parquet s'offusqua Magnus

\- Désolé mais tes enfants m'ont pris pour une plante géante répliqua Jace

\- Ça me rappele ce qu'avait dit Will quand je l'arrosais rigola Alec

Jace partit se changer et revint dans le salon, Alec était en train de faire dormir Elia alors que Magnus faisait dormir Sacha avant de les mettre tous les deux dans leur berceau.

\- Ils ne se réveillent pas après pour le biberon questionna Max en bougeant ses oreilles

\- Non, ils dorment pour de bon cette fois-ci répondit Magnus

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à tard le soir, avant d'aller se coucher. Alec était en train de se changer dans la salle de bain, il ressortit avant de s'allonger dans le lit près de son mari.

\- Ça va être galère pour surveiller les enfants soupira Magnus de lassitude

\- C'est toi qui a voulut des enfants en me faisant l'amour constamment répliqua Alec

\- Mais c'est toi qui n'arrêtait de me sauter de dessus pendant tes chaleurs protesta Magnus

\- Et qui me faisait l'amour tous les matins avant je parte travailler riposta Alec

\- Et c'est qui quand elle était enceinte qui me sautait dessus pour que je lui fasse l'amour renfrogna Magnus

\- Qui m'a mis enceinte se défendit Alec

Magnus alla protester mais referma la bouche sous le regard victorieux d'Alec, il refugia sa tête dans son cou.

\- Mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir fait l'amour pour que tu tombe enceinte de nos enfants confessa Magnus

\- Nos enfants sont des miracles car ils se sont accroché à moi malgré les coups que j'ai eu pendant mon enlèvement expliqua Alec en passant une main sur son ventre

\- Quand Catarina m'a dit que tu étais enceinte sa a était un choc pour moi se souvient Magnus

\- Moi aussi, j'avais commencer avoir des nausées pendant ma captivité mais j'avais mis cela sur le compte de la fièvre comme j'étais blessé. J'avais la tête qui bourdonnait à cause d'un coup de Valentin, Clary était dans mes bras fiévreuse aussi. On se rassurait l'un et l'autre dans une chambre sordide moisis par l'humidité racontât Alec

Magnus le serra dans ses bras,

\- C'est finis tout cela rassura Magnus

\- Je sais mais les cauchemars eux continu souffla Alec

\- Les cauchemars peuvent être remplacés par des rêves agréable tant qu'on y pense, par exemple comme les premiers pas de nos enfants, comme quand je t'ai fais l'amour la première fois, notre mariage, notre lune de miel, la naissance de nos enfants tout cela tu peux y penser pour mieux dormir conseilla Magnus en lui caressant son visage

\- On ne peut pas dire que la naissance des jumeaux était un jour propice a cela gloussa Alec

\- Ils ont mes gènes mais bon nous ne savions pas qu'ils voulaient venir au monde pendant une tempête souvient Magnus

\- Mon dieu, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais pas à les mettre au monde souvient Alec

\- Tu as été merveilleux quand tu les as vus pour la première fois après leur entrer dans notre monde confia Magnus

\- Ils étaient si petits et tout fragiles répondit Alec en regardant ses mains

\- Pleurant très fort pour nous dire papa et maman nous sommes là gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant dans les cheveux

\- Je t'aime énormément pour m'avoir donné d'aussi beaux enfants souffla Alec

\- Moi de même mon amour répondit Magnus

Il s'embrassèrent sans penser a la vengeance de Camille qu'elle allait faire contre eux, celle-ci les regardait sur un toit avec des jumelles.

\- Profitez pour le moment de votre petit nid d'amours parce que après se sera finis pour vous sourit Camille sinistrement

\- Mademoiselle Belcourt, votre avion vous attends informa un homme

Elle descendit du toit pour se faire oublier de la police qui continuait d'enquêter sur elle, elle s'envola en se promettant que dès son retour elle allait se venger.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre soirée romantique de Magnus et d'Alec et Baby-sitting d'enfer pour Jace. Bisous glacées**


	45. Chapter 44

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peypoloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 44, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 44**_

Alec se réveilla sous les babillements des jumeaux près de lui, il leva la tête pour voir les enfants dans le lit avec Magnus qui les surveillait.

\- Mama babilla Sacha

\- Bonjour mes amours, embrassa Alec

\- Mama répondit Elia

\- Bonjour bébé salua Magnus qui se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser

Alec répondit à son baiser ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Sacha,

\- Papa cria Sacha en rejoignant Alec

\- Fils à sa maman va dit Magnus amusé

\- Papa souffla Elia en rejoignant Magnus

\- Fille à son papa répondit Alec amusé à son tour

Ils sourièrent tout les deux de leurs enfants, Elia sautillait sur le ventre de Magnus. Alec caressait les cheveux de son fils qui ronronnait

\- Tu leur as donné leurs biberons demanda Alec

\- Oui, mais je ne leur ai pas encore leurs donnés le bain par contre répondit Magnus

\- Allons-y alors proposa Alec en se levant avec Sacha

À la mention du mot bain les jumeaux eurent les yeux qui brillèrent, Magnus alla préparer le bain pendant qu'Alec déshabilla les enfants. Après leur bain, Sacha courra tout nu avec les cheveux humides et Elia suivit son frère en sortis de la salle de bain avec une serviette pendant qu'Alec essuya l'inondation qu'ils avaient fait.

\- Bande de petits chenapans revenez ici au lieu de courir tout nu rigola Magnus avec une serviette

Il réussit à attraper sa fille alors que son fils continuait de courir partout, Alec attrapa Sacha en riant.

\- Tu es vraiment le portrait craché de ton père gloussa Alec en lui essuyant les cheveux

\- Mama ria Sacha

\- Et toi tu es le portrait de ta maman renchérit Magnus en lui faisant un baiser eskimo avec sa fille qui riait

Ils habillèrent les jumeaux et ils les mirent dans leur parc. Le couple souffla en s'asseyant sur le canapé,

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai dis que je n'étais pas presser qu'ils marchent dit Magnus

Alec le frappa légèrement ce qui le fit rire,

\- Sacha est ton portait craché en matière de bêtises et Elia est calme comme moi déclara Alec

\- Je sais souffla Magnus

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser,

\- Papa, non cria Sacha dans son parc

\- Eh ta maman est à moi s'écria Magnus à son fils

Le fils de Magnus babillait contre lui en le pointant de son petit doigt, il fit claquer sa queue sous le mécontentement. Il regarda son père méchamment en posant sa bouche sur le bord du parc,

\- Non s'écria le petit Neko en regardant son père embrasser « sa maman »

\- Quoi non, ta maman est mon mari chéri nargua Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Sacha se mit à geindre en voyant Magnus faire cela, Alec était amusé. Il se leva et pris son fils dans ses bras et s'installa près de son mari, il les regardait tout les deux.

\- Ecoutez, je vous aime tous les deux pareils alors vous avez intérêt à faire la paix pour mon moi au lieu de vous battre même si j'aime cela gloussa Alec

Magnus regarda son fils et fit le premier geste en l'embrassant sur le front, Sacha tapa des mains en riant.

\- Vous voyez papa et maman on vous aime quand vous êtes comme cela sourit Alec

Il les embrassa tous les deux, l'un sur le front et l'autre sur les lèvres, Elia commença à miauler en restant dans le parc. Alec confia son fils dans les bras de son mari pour aller prendre sa fille dans ses bras, il s'assit avec elle dans le canapé.

\- Regardez moi et Elia, elle adore son papa et pourtant elle n'est pas jalouse de sa maman n'est ce pas ma chérie roucoula Alec

\- Mama riait Elia

Il l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui l'a fit glousser encore plus, Magnus et son fils se regardèrent entre eux.

\- Il a raison, tu sais alors on fait la paix mon ange demanda Magnus en montrant sa main

Sacha tapa dans la main de son père et se blottit contre lui, Elia téta sa tétine a moitié allongée sur Alec. Le petit Neko babillait entre ses parents qui l'écoutaient attentivement, la porte d'entrée sonna. Magnus redressa son fils et alla ouvrir la porte sur la famille Lightwood, les jumeaux se levèrent du canapé,

\- Papy, mamie cria les jumeaux

\- Bonjour mes trésors, roucoula Maryse en s'accroupissant vers eux

\- Mamie cria les deux enfants

La fratrie d'Alec entra dans le loft, Alec salua sa famille. Izzy en avait profiter pour récupérer son neveu, alors qu'Elia était dans les bras de Maryse.

\- Comment vont mes trésors gloussa Maryse

\- Ils vont très bien sourit Alec

\- Viens voir parrain Elia proposa Jace

Elia alla dans les bras de son parrain, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

\- Au fait il y a votre premier anniversaire de mariage qui approche, vous avez prévue quelque chose demanda Izzy en fouettant sa queue

\- Pas encore, disons que nous avions prévue de le passer avec les jumeaux proposa Alec en bougeant ses oreilles

\- Magnus ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec lui s'exclama Izzy

\- Izzy s'offusqua Maryse outrée

\- Mais maman commença Izzy

\- Ta mère a raison cela ne te regarde pas de ce qu'ils veulent faire pour leur premier anniversaire de mariage déclara Robert

\- Oui papa souffla Izzy

Magnus se pencha et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Izzy qui fouetta sa queue sous la joie, le Neko regarda cela suspicieusement.

\- AH SACHA cria Jace en tenant sa queue

Le petit Neko tapa des mains en riant, Jace frotta sa queue.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Max

\- Il y a que ce petit monstre était en train de me mordre la queue répondit Jace outré

\- Ce que tu peux être douillet soupira Izzy

\- Eh il n'y a pas si longtemps tu as aussi été mordu par lui non s'offusqua Jace

\- Oui mais moi je n'en ai pas fait tout une histoire répliqua Izzy en prenant son neveu pour l'embrasser sur la joue

\- Sacha, ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait gronda Alec en lui tapant sur le nez avec son doigt

Le petit Neko bouda en croisant les bras,

\- Non s'écria Sacha

\- Eh bien jeune homme, tu seras puni gronda Alec

Le petit Neko regarda sa « mère » et tendis les bras vers lui, Alec ne le pris pas.

\- Pas question, tu es puni mon chéri déclara Alec

Le petit garçon commença à geindre, il se tourna vers son père en gémissant.

\- Papa gémit Sacha

\- Désolé mon bébé mais maman a dit non répondit Magnus

Il se tourna vers Maryse qui le prit dans ses bras, il regarda Alec avec tristesse. Alec le regarda mécontentement,

\- Maman ne le gâte pas trop gronda Alec faussement

\- Oh Alec, arrête de faire ton méchant il est encore trop petit et puis toi aussi à son âge tu mordais la queue de tout le monde avoua Maryse

L'hybride rougit violemment à la révélation de sa mère,

\- Oh ça il continue à le faire Maryse insinua Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

Son mari ricana, Sacha suçait son pouce en regardant autour de lui. Robert faisait sautiller Elia sur sa jambe, après avoir passé une bonne soirée la fratrie préféra rester alors que leurs parents rentrèrent à l'hôtel malgré l'invitation de Magnus. Alec entra dans la chambre après avoir couché les jumeaux, Magnus était allongé sur le lit en train de regarder le plafond.

\- 1 an qu'on est marié confia Magnus

Alec se tourna vers lui et s'assit à ses cotés, il caressa sa joue avant de se pencher pour lui donner un baiser fougueux.

\- Tu as l'intention de prévoir quelque chose pour notre anniversaire de mariage demanda Alec en posant son menton sur son torse

\- Peut-être sourit Magnus énigmatique

\- Tu recommence à me cacher des choses remarqua Alec

\- Mais te cacher des choses à du bon non susurra Magnus suggestivement en glissant sa main sur la base de la queue d'Alec

L'hybride gémit de plaisir, il retira la main de son mari.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas avec le sexe cette fois-ci répliqua Alec

Magnus rigola avant de l'attrapa pour le basculer sur le lit en le surplombant, il pencha vers l'oreille d'Alec.

\- Je ne pense pas au sexe mon amour murmura Magnus dans une voix sensuel

Il ronronna à la voix de son amant, il se redressa et se leva du lit. Il se déshabilla devant son Neko avant de lui jeter un regard coquin,

\- Je vais prendre ma douche et je laisse la porte ouvert lança Magnus par-dessus son épaule

Le Neko fixa son mari qui entrait dans la salle de bains, il craqua ses mains en comptant mentalement. Il ne voulait pas bouger,

\- Je ne rentrerai pas dans la salle de bains répondit Alec

Il entendit l'eau couler, il souffla en miaulant de colère. Il se tourna dans le lit plusieurs fois,

\- Oh et puis merde jura Alec en se levant

Il se déshabilla en entrant dans la salle de bain, il vit Magnus en train de se laver les cheveux. Il tourna la tête vers lui,

\- Je ne croyais pas que tu allais venir nargua Magnus

L'hybride entra dans la cabine de douche, son mari le plaqua contre la paroi. Ils firent l'amour dans la douche, ils en ressortirent après avoir s'être nettoyé. Alec était blotti dans ses bras,

\- Tu ne me dis pas ce que tu nous réserve pour notre anniversaire souffla Alec

\- Non même si tu as été extrêmement fougueux dans la douche répondit Magnus

Le Neko rougit violemment et le frappa doucement ce qui le fit rire, Magnus se pencha vers lui.

\- Je veux que notre soirée soit mémorable comme le prochain anniversaire que nous aurons souffla Magnus

\- Et nos enfants, qui vont les surveiller demanda Alec

\- Ta fratrie m'a proposer de les surveiller pendant qu'on fêterait notre anniversaire répondit Magnus

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment grimaça Alec

\- Tu parle de Jace et de Sacha demanda Magnus en redressant une main

\- Oui, tu sais que notre fils est vraiment un garnement quand il s'agit de son oncle expliqua Alec

\- Je me demande pourquoi souffla Magnus amusé

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec en le frappant

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de me frapper parce que sinon je me venge gronda faussement Magnus

\- Ah oui et comment susurra Alec en se frottant contre lui

Il gronda de plaisir et il embrassa son cou ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, son mari le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils refirent l'amour encore une jours plus tard Alec et Magnus se préparaient pour leurs soirées romantiques. Le Neko était réticent à quitter ses enfants,

\- Alec, ça ira alors va profite de ta soirée avec ton mari rassura Izzy pour la énième fois

\- Je sais mais c'est la première fois que je les laisse pour toute une soirée, au moins laisse moi les coucher tenta Alec

\- Alec, va t'amuser avec Magnus et pour la dernière fois laisse nous gérer les jumeaux claqua Izzy

\- Ta sœur a raison chéri, on y va puis si il y a une urgence ils nous appelleront renchérit Magnus

\- Ouais on t'appellera s'il y a un problème acheva Jace

L'hybride soupira longuement et écouta son mari et sa fratrie,

\- D'accord, mais avant qu'ont partent il y a trois petit choses que vous devez savoir, les jumeaux doit être au lit à 20 heures pétantes, leur repas sont dans le frigo et il faut juste les réchauffer, pour le bain faites attention au carnage parce que les enfants adorent l'eau et enfin il faudra leurs donner un biberon avant de les coucher. Elia s'endort toujours avec sa tétine dans la bouche et Sacha sera beaucoup plus réticent à dormir sans moi donc donner lui un de mes vêtements pour qu'il puisse dormir expliqua Alec

\- C'est bon Alec, allez zou les amoureux laissez nous gérer vos enfants s'empressa Izzy

\- Tu nous appelle si il y a un problème demanda Alec

\- Oui Alec, allez va faire joujou avec ton mari soupira Jace lassé du comportement de mère poule de son frère

Le couple embrassa leurs enfants avant de s'en aller, Alec était tendu de laisser ses enfants tout seuls avec sa fratrie.

\- Tout va bien se passer Alec rassura Magnus

\- Je suis juste inquiet vu que c'est la première fois qu'on laisse les enfants pour une soirée répondit le Neko pas rassuré

Magnus stoppa la marche et se tourna vers lui, il l'embrassa fougueusement ce qui le calma.

\- Mieux demanda Magnus

\- Mieux sourit Alec

Ils allèrent dans un restaurant ensemble, Alec vit que leur table était dans un coin isoler pour avoir de l'intimité.

\- Tu as réservé tout cela pour nous s'extasiât Alec

\- Oui, la soirée ne fait que commencer sourit Magnus en servant du champagne dans leurs verres

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant leur dîner, Magnus paya l'addition malgré les protestations d'Alec.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu paie pour moi grommela Alec

\- J'ai toujours payé pour toi et cela ne va pas changer sourit Magnus

Il lui bécota un baiser sur le coté, ils ressortirent du restaurant en riant. Magnus plaqua son mari contre la portière de la voiture pour l'embrasser sensuellement,

\- Qu'as-tu prévue d'autre mon amour demanda Alec en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou

\- Tu verra sourit Magnus

L'asiatique lui ouvrit la porte et l'emmena loin de la ville, ils arrivèrent devant une petite église assez vieille. Alec sortit de la voiture,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as emmené ici demanda Alec

Magnus vint devant lui en souriant avant de se mettre à genoux, il lui prit la main en lui faisant un baisemain.

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane, voudrais-tu ce soir pour notre anniversaire de mariage me faire l'honneur de m'épouser encore une fois proposa Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec ému

Magnus se mit debout et l'embrassa, ils rentrèrent dans l'église où un prêtre les vit arriver.

\- Que puis-je pour vous demanda le curé

\- Pourriez-vous nous mariez demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr mais avez-vous les alliances demanda le prêtre

Ils retirèrent leurs alliances de leurs doigts pour les présenter au prêtre, le curé commença son office.

\- Maintenant vous pouvez dire vos vœux de mariage commenta le prêtre

\- Alec, aujourd'hui est notre premier anniversaire de mariage et je t'épouse de nouveau pour te montrer l'amour infini que j'ai pour toi. Tu m'as donnés de beaux enfants que nous chérirons et jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare je veux continuer vivre à tes cotés et d'avoir des souvenirs heureux prononça Magnus

\- Magnus, je t'aime tant que je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu m'as donné ton amour et m'as permis d'avoir des enfants. Aujourd'hui j'accepte encore une fois de t'épouser et de partager ta vie prononça Alec

Le prêtre leur demanda les alliances et les maria encore une fois, ils sortirent de l'église. La pluie tomba sur eux alors qui riaient, Magnus démarra la voiture. Le temps n'était pas vraiment mauvais et le prêtre leur avait prêté un petit chalet pour la nuit. Magnus porta Alec pour passer la porte.

\- Tu sais que tu n'avais pas à faire ça riait Alec

\- C'est une tradition de porter son mari pour lui faire passer la porte répondit Magnus

Il le déposa sur le sol et il alluma un feu pour se réchauffer. Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux en abaissant ses oreilles, Magnus vint l'enlacer par derrière. Il lui mordilla le cou,

\- Que dirais-tu de profiter de notre nuit de noce proposa Magnus

\- Monsieur Lightwood- Bane vous êtes un coquin gloussa Alec

\- Et vous monsieur Lightwood –Bane votre corps est un appel à la débauche susurra Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, Magnus allongea son mari sur le tapis près du feu. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en miaulant de plaisir.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de te faire l'amour près du feu souffla Magnus en le déshabillant

\- C'est pour cela que tu insiste autant pour qu'on déménage pour avoir une cheminée conclu Alec

\- Coupable sourit Magnus en embrassant son corps

Il mordilla les tétons de l'hybride, Alec gémit de plaisir. Il le débarrassa de son pantalon trempé, il revint sur ses tétons avant de descendre doucement vers le sud en laissant un sillon de salive derrière lui.

\- Magnus arrête de me torturer dit Alec sous le plaisir

\- Patience bébé, je veux prendre mon temps ce soir susurra Magnus d'une voix chaude

Il repris son chemin pour arriver à son sexe, il souffla dessus et le taquina avec le bout de sa langue. Alec cria de plaisir et de frustration, Magnus ricana avant de l'englober totalement. Il lécha le gland tout le long tout en massant ses testicules, la queue d'Alec frôla le torse de Magnus ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Les mouvements vocaux de la gorge de son amant vint le percuter dans une vague de plaisir, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Je veux essayer un truc, si tu es trop gêner alors on arrête proposa Magnus

\- Vas y, j'ai confiance en toi soupira Alec

Il le fit retourner sur le ventre, les fesses d'Alec était exposé devant lui. Il caressa sa croupe ce qui fit miauler le Neko. Il glissa sa langue sur l'anus d'Alec, Alec s'étouffa dans ses gémissements sous la caresse buccale de son mari. Alec se plia encore plus sous le plaisir, Magnus continua de le masturber en glissant sa langue dans son antre chaud. Il glissât un doigt après avoir humidifier son intimité avec sa langue, il le fit coulisser en lui. Alec ne savait plus ou donner de la tête sous le plaisir que lui donnait son amant,

\- S'il te plait viens miaula Alec

\- Patience souffla Magnus

Le Neko commença à sangloter de plaisir, il fit coulisser deux autres doigts en lui. Il fit des mouvements lent en lui, il ressortit ses doigts avant de le pénétrer doucement. Alec criât de plaisir et de douleur, il ondula des hanches dans son Neko. L'hybride cria de plaisir en se cambra plus vers son amant, Magnus bougea en lui pour essayer de trouver sa perle quand il entendit hurler plus fort. Il taquina son paquets de nerfs, il se pencha en avant pour le pénétrer encore plus. Alec pleurnicha de plaisir sous les coups, la chaleur du feu et la température de leurs corps les faisait transpirer. Le Neko n'en pouvant plus se déversa sur le tapis alors que son amant vint en lui dans un râle de jouissance en s'effondrant sur lui, il se retira doucement ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Il se mit à câliner son cou ce qui le fit ronronner de plaisir, il tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, il l'embrassa à nouveau et ils firent de nouveau l'amour. Après avoir faite maintes fois l'amour toute la nuit, ils se blottir l'un contre l'autre devant le feu avec un simple drap pour couvrir leur nudité.

\- Tu crois que ça va avec les enfants demanda Alec

\- Je pense que oui vue qu'ils n'ont pas encore appelé pour nous demander de l'aide répondit Magnus

\- Quand même tu as fait une soirée mémorable mon amour soupira Alec d'aise

\- Normalement je devais t'emmener dans une chambre d'hôtel pour te faire l'amour mais comme ils pleuvaient autant passer la nuit ici expliqua Magnus en caressant ses cheveux

\- Qu'importe l'endroit où tu m'emmène tant que tu es avec moi c'est là où je veux être confessa Alec

Magnus l'embrassa tendrement avant de le surplomber pour lui faire encore une fois l'amour, ils rentrèrent chez eux au petit matin après avoir remercié le prêtre et aussi d'avoir nettoyé le chalet de leurs traces. Ils rentrèrent dans le loft pour voir le salon en mauvais état, Izzy arriva et les vit.

\- Ça été votre soirée demanda Izzy

\- Oui, ça été mais pourquoi est ce que le salon est ravagé comme ça questionna Alec en ramassant les jouets qui traînaient par terre

\- C'est vrai ça, qu'est qu'il s'est passé demanda Magnus

\- Nous avons mis tout les jeux des jumeaux dans le salon pour jouer avec eux, d'ailleurs Jace était une véritable cible vivante pour Sacha riait Izzy

\- Je vois cela observa Magnus en regardant partout

\- Ensuite le bain c'est bien passer malgré le carnage qu'ils ont mis, ils ont bien mangé par contre le dodo j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit de faire en mettant l'un de tes vêtements près de Sacha pour qui s'endorme. Elia vous a cherchée un peu mais sinon ça été racontât Izzy

Jace sorti de la chambre d'amis, le couple se retena de rire en voyant la tête de Jace. Celui-ci avait l'air d'être passé sous une tondeuse, avec ses cheveux en pétard, les trait tirés par la fatigue, le t-shirt presque rempli de purées sèches et autres choses qu'ils n' arrivèrent pas à identifier et d'ailleurs ils en avaient aussi dans les cheveux. Ses bras étaient un peu rouge à cause des morsures,

\- Ah vous êtes rentrés remarqua Jace l'air d'un zombie

\- Jace, ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Non, ça ne vas pas,Sacha a été infernal avec moi. Pendant que je lui faisait prendre son bain ce petit monstre trouvait amusant de m'arroser, pendant le repas il jetait sa purée sur moi. Il faisait pipi sur moi quand je lui changeait sa couche, quand Izzy était en train de préparer le bain il m'a fait courir dans tout le loft tout nu et quand j'ai réussi à le choper il vomi sur moi en tapant des mains. Enfin pour dormir il ne le voulait pas alors il trouvais que c'était plus amusant de me faire tourner en bourrique débita Jace qui était sur le point de pleurer

\- Et Elia demanda Magnus amusé

\- Ça va elle est toute gentille comme un ange sauf quand elle se fait entraîner par son jumeau qui est ton portrait craché Magnus vociféra Jace

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si il a hérité de mon caractère ricana Magnus

\- Magnus ce n'est pas drôle s'offusqua Alec

\- Par contre tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que tu as des morsures par tout questionna Magnus en pointant son bras

\- Disons que ton fils me prenait pour un anneau dentaire géant alors il me mordait très fort répondit Jace

\- Je suis désolé pour tout Jace s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mais par contre si j'étais vous j'emmènerais ce petit monstre chez un exorciste au cas où conseilla Jace dans son délire

\- Pas besoin son parrain est un catholique donc je pense qu'il pourra faire quelque chose ricana Magnus

Magnus soupira Alec en se massant les tempes

\- Et où est-ce qu'ils sont demanda son mari

\- Dans leurs chambres endormies, par pitié ne réveillait pas ce petit monstre supplia Jace

\- On dirait que tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui a vécu l'enfer remarqua Max en baillant tout en sortant de la chambre

\- C'est à peu près cela, j'ai vu l'enfer avec Sacha s'écria Jace

Izzy et Max ainsi que Magnus éclatèrent de rire devant l'air horrifié de Jace alors que Alec le soutenait même si sa queue trahissait son état d'esprit qui était de se foutre de la gueule de son frère,

\- Mama gémis Elia dans la chambre

Alec alla dans la chambre, il embrassa sa fille.

\- Tu as beaucoup manqué à maman rassura Alec

Magnus entra dans la chambre et embrassa sa fille, il vit que son fils était réveillé et étais entrain de les regarder.

\- Tu es réveillé mon petit prince remarqua Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Sacha mit sa tête dans le cou de Magnus, ils allèrent dans le salon avec les jumeaux dans les bras.

\- Par l'ange le petit monstre est réveillé s'horrifia Jace en dressant ses oreilles

\- Jace, ça va on a compris soupira Max

\- Laisse le au moins il ne va pas raconter que Sacha est de mèche avec les canards renchérit Izzy

\- C'est quoi cette histoire demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Oh ce n'est rien il a commencé à hurler de peur quand Sacha avait le petit canard que tu avais gagné au centre commercial pour qu'il l'embrasse expliqua Izzy

Jace était dans son coin l'air traumatisé en repensant au souvenir,

\- Sacha, maman n'est pas content que tu embête ton oncle comme ça gronda Alec

\- Ta maman a raison même si papa est fière de toi parce que tu défends ta tante Clary renchérit Magnus avec un sourire de fierté

Alec roula des yeux en voyant son mari applaudir les bêtises de leur fils, la fratrie s'en allèrent en emmenant un Jace lessivé qui se promettait de ne plus jamais gardé Sacha.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de travail d'Alec et la visite des jumeaux au club. Bisous glacées.**


	46. Chapter 45

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 45, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 45**_

Alec était en train de s'occuper de sa fille en la coiffant de deux tresses, Elia jouait avec son livre d'éveil offert par son oncle Simon. Sacha était en train de mâchouiller son anneau dentaire en bavant beaucoup, Magnus sortit de la chambre en baillant.

\- Bonjour mes amours, salua Magnus en les embrassant

\- Papa s'écrièrent les jumeaux

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec

Magnus se pencha vers le Neko et l'embrassa tendrement, il alla dans la cuisine pour boire son café.

\- Tu pars au club aujourd'hui demanda Alec en terminant les tresses d'Elia

\- Ouais, je pense passer pour vérifier quelque dossier mais dans l'après midi répondit Magnus

\- J'avais prévues d'emmener les enfants au parc proposa Alec

\- C'est un super programme sourit Magnus

Le Neko sourit et alla préparer les sacs pendant que son mari surveillait les jumeaux, ils allèrent dans le parc. Il y avait un terrain de jeux, Alec prit Elia et Magnus prit Sacha pour faire de la balançoire. Les jumeaux riaient aux éclats sous le balancement de leurs parents, ils firent du toboggan aussi.

\- Il y a un marchand de glace là-bas, je vais aller prendre des glaces pour nous proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, vas y on t'attend répondit Alec

Magnus alla prendre des glaces pour eux, Alec jouait avec les enfants qui somnolaient dans la poussette.

\- Tiens Alec salua une voix féminine

L'hybride leva la tête et vis Lily et Raphaël devant lui,

\- Salut vous deux salua Alec

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Lily en roucoulant avec les jumeaux

\- Ça va répondit le Neko

\- Où est Magnus demanda l'hispanique

\- Il est parti cherché des la glaces pour nous répondit Alec

\- Oh toi j'ai envie de te croquer roucoula Lily

Magnus revint vers eux avec les glaces, Alec l'aida en prenant deux glaces. Il remarqua ses deux amis,

\- Salut vous deux alors on se promène en amoureux plaisanta Magnus

\- C'est exacte souffla Lily

\- Est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire un mini de vous deux demanda Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Laisse amigo, ce n'est rien et pour te répondre Magnus on n'a pas prévu de faire un enfant sans être marié expliqua Raphaël

\- T'as fait mouche chéri sourit Lily en fouettant sa queue

Alec rigola à cela, ils discutèrent un peu avec eux. Raphaël prit son neveu et alla jouer avec lui dans le parc, Lily avait pris Elia pour la coiffer en arrangeant ses tresses défait.

\- Franchement on dirait un couple marié depuis des années avec leur enfants remarqua Magnus en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son mari

\- Je vois cela sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de terminer leur glace, le couple d'amis s'en alla après avoir passé un moment avec les jumeaux. Ils rentrèrent au loft, Alec les mit dans leur parc pendant que Magnus regarda ses émissions.

\- Tu ne devais pas aller au Pandémonium toi demanda Alec

\- Si mais je me repose un peu avant d'y aller répondit Magnus

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire le repas des jumeaux, l'asiatique se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Il coinça son mari contre le plan de travail pour l'embrasser dans le cou,

\- Je vais y aller chuchota Magnus

\- D'accord mais fait attention à toi répondit le Neko sur le même ton

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa dans le cou, il partit à son club. Alec fit manger les jumeaux, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée. Il alla ouvrir sur Clary avec des sacs,

\- Bonsoir Alec salua Clary en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Coucou toi salua l'hybride à son tour

\- Papa m'a déposé ici avant de partir en vacances avec maman, je crois que Magnus est au courant que je suis ici expliqua Clary en allant déposer ses affaires dans la chambre

\- C'est parfait que sois là vu j'avais besoin un coup de main pour faire prendre le bain aux enfants souffla Alec

\- Oh je suis ravie de t'aider n'est ce pas ma puce roucoula Clary

Ils allèrent faire prendre le bain aux enfants, comme à son habitude Sacha couru dans la maison tout nu ce qui fit éclater de rire Clary. Magnus entra dans le salon et réceptionna son fils dans ses bras,

\- Oh là petit coquin sourit Magnus

\- Eh bien Sacha a bien hérité de toi Magnus parce que tu étais pareil à son âge ricana Clary en amenant une serviette

\- Bonsoir biscuit alors comment vas-tu, papa m'as dis que tu seras avec nous pendant un moment déclara Magnus avec joie que sa sœur soit avec eux

\- Je suis ravie d'être là en plus je rigole beaucoup avec les jumeaux sourit Clary en prenant son neveu dans les bras

\- Ça je le sais répondit Magnus en caressant ses cheveux

L'hybride entra dans le salon avec Elia enroulée dans une serviette,

\- Tu es rentré chéri remarqua Alec

\- Oui, je suis rentré, je vais commander le repas pour nous le temps que vous vous occupiez d'eux commenta Magnus en embrassant le front de sa fille

Son mari commanda le repas pendant qu'Alec mettait les pyjamas aux jumeaux, sous le regard souriant de Clary.

\- Allez au lit vous deux glissât Alec en voyant sa fille bailler

Ils les placèrent dans le berceau, Sacha frotta ses yeux sous la fatigue. Elia prit sa queue dans sa bouche avant de tomber de sommeil comme son jumeau,

\- Oh ils sont tellement mignons quand ils dorment s'émerveilla la jeune Inu

\- Jace t'a raconté quand ils étaient venu les garder pendant que moi et Magnus nous fêtions notre anniversaire de mariage questionna Alec amusé

\- C'est Izzy qui me l'as raconté et j'ai ris pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure, il m'a fait la gueule pendant deux jour raconta Clary en se souvenant de la tête de Jace boudeur

\- Sacha lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs rigola Alec en caressant la joue de son fils

Sacha bougeait ses oreilles en continuant de dormir, Elia tétait toujours sa queue.

\- Alors quand est-ce que tu reprends ton travail d'infirmier questionna Clary

\- Dans deux mois et pour une fois je ne suis pas pressé d'y aller car je serais séparer de jumeaux soupira Alec en regardant Sacha

La jeune rousse caressa son dos pour le soutenir, ils allèrent dans le salon où Magnus regardait la télé.

\- Les enfants sont endormis questionna Magnus

\- Oui répondit Clary en entrant dans la chambre pour aller prendre son bain

Alec s'assit à coter de son mari en se soupirant de fatigue, Magnus lui massa la nuque ce qui le fit ronronner de plaisir.

\- Avoir des enfants c'est fatiguant souffla le Neko

\- Mais les faire est beaucoup plus amusant susurra Magnus

L'hybride rougit à cela et le frappa légèrement, il le plaqua en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il se cambra de plaisir quand celui-ci toucha la base de sa queue,

\- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de me frapper non demanda Magnus

\- Magnus gémit Alec

Magnus ravagea son cou de baiser et de suçons, il miaula de plaisir avant de se souvenir de la présence de sa belle-sœur.

\- Magnus, Clary est là gémit Alec

\- Et alors demanda Magnus dans son cou

\- Et alors elle est ta petite sœur s'offusqua Alec

Il se releva en soupirant de frustration, il tapota le nez de son amant.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre s'exclama Magnus

La porte d'entrée sonna, Alec l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je me ferai pardonner ce soir promis l'hybride

\- Tu as intérêt de tenir ta promesse conclu Magnus

\- Quelle promesse questionna Clary en entrant dans le salon

Le Neko rougit et alla payer le livreur, il emmena le repas dans le salon quand il remarqua les rougissements de Clary et le sourire satisfait de Magnus. Il leva les yeux au ciel

\- Magnus soupira Alec

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut ricana Magnus

\- Promis juré je ne demanderai plus promis la rouquine en grimaçant

Ils mangèrent leurs repas, Magnus proposa leur rituel et regarda un film de Leonard Dicaprio ce qui le fit râler.

\- Je déteste ce type râla Magnus

\- Et moi je l'adore nargua Clary

\- Tu as toujours eu des goûts bizarres en matière de mec constata Magnus en buvant son chocolat chaud

\- Eh s'offusqua Clary

\- Je dis la vérité regarde il y a blondin, Simon, après qui d'autre réfléchit Magnus

\- Tu es sortir avec Simon commenta Alec en bougeant ses oreilles de curiosité

\- Oui mais c'était au collège on est sortis ensemble deux semaines , mais c'était trop bizarre c'est comme si je sortais avec Magnus expliqua Clary en agitant sa queue

\- Qui d'autre ah oui ce type qui t'avait harcelé avant que papa met un ordre d'éloignement restrictif contre lui demanda Magnus

Sébastien Verlac, il était le cousin d'Aline. Il était un gars bien avant de disparaître mystérieusement confessa Clary

\- Je me demande si papa ne l'a pas fait descendre se questionna Magnus

Les deux se regardent entre eux sous le regard amusé d'Alec,

\- Non répondit les deux ensemble

\- Aucune chance que papa est fait ça renchérit Clary

\- Pour en revenir tu as toujours eu des goûts bizarre en matière de mec rigola Magnus

\- C'est toi qui as eu des goûts bizarre à part Alec toute tes conquêtes était bof répliqua Clary

\- Ah oui surtout Camille grimaça Magnus

\- Maman m'a raconté qu'elle lui a renversée un seau sur la tête rigola Clary

\- Quoi surpris Alec

\- Ouais, en fait ça s'est passé pendant que vous étiez retenus par Valentin, elle est venue au loft pour me faire du chantage comme quoi elle me dirait où vous étiez et en échange je devais divorcer de toi racontât Magnus

\- Non mais quelle salope, et dire que je l'ai hébergé sous notre propre toit quand elle s'est fait agressé. Voilà la récompense s'énerva Alec

\- Calme-toi bébé apaisa Magnus

Alec a raison de s'énervé contre cette pute renchérit Clary

\- T'inquiète pas maman l'as refroidit après que j'ai dis à Lily et Catarina de la foutre dehors expliqua Magnus

Les deux hybride imagina la scène avant d'éclatait de rire, ils entendirent des gémissements provenant de la chambre des jumeaux.

\- Je vais aller voir prévins Alec

\- Laisse j'y vais signala Magnus en se levant

Il se dirigea vers la chambre pour voir ses enfants,

\- Depuis que les jumeaux sont là, j'ai remarqué que Magnus est plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été remarqua la rouquine

\- Tu le pense demanda Alec

\- Oui, il est beaucoup plus heureux avec vous trois que de faire la fête et se réveillé avec des inconnues dans son lit rassura l'Inu

Magnus revint dans le salon, il s'assit prés d'Alec.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe s'inquiéta Alec

\- C'est juste que Sacha qui avait éternué ce qui l'a réveillé mais c'est bon je l'ai rendormi répondit Magnus

\- Bon moi je vais faire comme les jumeaux je vais aller me coucher bailla Clary

\- D'accord, bonne nuit biscuit souhaita Magnus

\- Bonne nuit à vous deux souhaita la rouquine en se levant

Alec et Magnus se dirigèrent eux aussi dans leur chambre, Alec alla prendre sa douche en premier et Magnus alla prendre dans son bain à son tour, quand il sortit il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Alec nu sur le lit dans une position suggestive.

\- Je t'avais promis quelque chose non susurra Alec

Magnus jeta la serviette qu'il utilisait pour essuyer ses cheveux, il le rejoignit dans le lit en l'embrassant. Après avoir fait l'amour Alec traça des formes sur le torse de son mari.

\- Tu vas au club demain demanda Alec

\- Oui, encore une fois le club est en plein inventaire soupira Magnus de fatigue en y pensant.

Il sourit à cela, ils s'endormirent. Le lendemain Alec se leva en s'étirant, il toucha la place de son mari qui était vide . Il se leva après avoir enfilé un pantalon, il sourit en voyant sa belle-sœur jouer avec ses enfants.

\- Où est Magnus demanda Alec ne voyant pas son amant

\- Il est parti au Pandémonium pour toute la journée vu que c'est l'inventaire répondit Clary

\- Tu as pris ton petit déjeuné questionna Alec

\- Non pas encore en fait j'attendais que tu te réveilles, Magnus m'a dit que les enfants avaient bu leur biberon et il ne manquait plus que leur bain prévint la rouquine en secouant un jouet devant Sacha

\- D'accord, on mange vite et ensuite ont leur fait prendre à ses petits monstres rigola Alec en embrassant sa fille

\- Mama riait Elia sous la barbe de trois jours d'Alec

\- Il faudrait que maman pense à se raser pensa Alec en touchant sa barbe

L'inu le fixa étrangement,

\- Qu'est qu'il y a questionna le Neko

\- Disons que ç'est étrange que tu parle comme ça répondit la rousse

\- Je sais souffla Alec

Ils prirent leurs petits déjeunés ensemble pendant que les jumeaux jouaient dans le parc. Ils les prirent pour leur faire prendre leur bain, Sacha couru dans le loft tout nu suivi de sa sœur avec sa tétine dans la bouche.

\- Ce n'est pas croyable tu ressembles vraiment à ton père riait Clary en l'attrapant

\- Papa cria Sacha

\- Ton papa est au travail mon amour répondit Alec

\- Ça te dirait de lui rendre visite proposa Clary

\- Je ne veux pas trop le déranger commenta Alec

\- Mais non en plus je parie que ça lui ferait plaisir renchérit sa belle-sœur

Le Neko approuva et ils habillèrent les enfants, ils se dirigèrent vers le club. L'un des employés de Magnus les reconnu,

\- C'est une sacrée surprise de vous voir surpris l'employé

\- Salut Sam salua Clary

\- Eh gamine comment vas-tu demanda Sam

\- Je vais bien mais arrête de m'appeler gamine bouda l'Inu en bougeant sa queue dans l'air

\- Désolé, je pense que ce sont mes futures patrons gloussa Sam devant les jumeaux

Sacha babilla devant lui alors qu'Elia se cacha derrière son doudou, les trois adultes sourièrent à cela.

\- Bien je vais en profiter est ce que je pourrais avoir une augmentation boss plaisanta Sam

Le petit hybride babilla en riant,

\- Bien merci patron ria Sam

\- Magnus est dans son bureau conclu Alec

\- Oui, le patron est dans son bureau pour vérifier les comptes de la boîte répondit Sam

\- D'accord acquiesça le Neko en montant dans le bureau

Clary allait monter quand elle se retourna vers Sam qui était derrière le comptoir,

\- Dis Sam tu pourrais emmener quelque boissons pour nous dans le bureau, pour moi tu fais comme d'habitude sourit Clary

\- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour boire un Tequila Sunrise demanda Sam

\- Il y a bien un happy hour quelque part lança Clary en faisant un clin d'œil

\- On dirait le patron souffla Sam

La jeune Inu montât pour aller vers le bureau, Alec était arrivé devant la porte avec la poussette. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand la jeune fille l'arrêta,

\- J'ai une meilleure idée sourit Clary

Elle prit les jumeaux de la poussette et cogna à la porte, quand Magnus cria entrez elle ouvrit la porte doucement pour faire entrer les deux hybrides dans le bureau. Celui-ci avait la tête penché sur un dossier et n'avait pas vu le visiteur,

\- Papa s'écria Sacha en courant vers son père

Le patron de la boîte leva la tête brusquement au sobriquet avant de réceptionner ses enfants dans ses bras, il les embrassa tout les deux. Les deux hybrides adultes entrèrent dans le bureau,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec en venant l'embrasser

\- Vous êtes venus me rendre visite conclu Magnus

\- Non, on est venu prendre un verre ironisa Clary

Magnus qui avait Sacha dans les bras roula des yeux,

\- J'ai trop déteins sur toi soupira Magnus

\- Papa ahan tata baba babilla Sacha en mettant son doigt dans sa bouche

\- Et Sacha a hérité de ton caractère sourit Alec avec Elia dans les bras

Il sourit niaisement devant la remarque de son mari, ils s'assirent dans le canapé en cuir de Magnus. Ils entendirent toquer à la porte, Sam entra avec un plateau et des verres dessus.

\- Je n'ai pas commandé réfuta Magnus

\- Non mais mon plus jeune patron a commandé et m'a donner une augmentation de salaire plaisanta Sam

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu as en profiter pour demander ça à mon fils s'exclama Magnus

Tous rièrent à cela, Sam sortit de la pièce en les laissant en famille. Ils burent leurs verres en discutant et en regardant les jumeaux jouer dans le bureau de Magnus,

\- En tout cas, je suis content que vous soyez venus me voir parce que je commençais à être fatiguer de ses dossiers de comptes soupira Magnus en se massant les tempes

\- Normalement ce n'est pas ton comptable qui doit faire cela demanda Alec

\- Ouais, il devrait faire l'inventaire et aussi vérifier les comptes de la boîte renchérit Clary

\- En congé paternité révéla Magnus

\- Quoi, il est en congé paternité s'étrangla Clary dans son verre

\- Ouais, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté sa blonde ne l'avait pas quittée intentionnelle mais parce qu'elle était à l'hôpital à cause d'un déni de grossesse qui est arrivé à son terme sans qu'elle le sache racontât Magnus

\- Je comprends mieux compris la rousse

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de penser à rentrer à la maison,mais Elia ne voulait pas quitter Magnus.

\- Tu viens ma puce, il faut qu'on laisse papa travailler proposa Alec

\- Non, papa s'écria Elia en serrant le cou de Magnus

\- On dirait qu'elle veut rester avec son papa remarqua Clary

\- Va avec maman ma chérie, papa à beaucoup de boulot chuchota Magnus dans son oreille

Elle secoua la tête en resserrant encore plus son étreinte, Magnus soupira et la confia malgré tout à son mari. La petite Neko pleura après s'être séparé de son pè jumeau dans la poussette la consola en babillant.

\- Lia babilla Sacha

La petite hydride arrêta de pleurer pour regarder son jumeau, elle renifla. Alec essuya son nez avant de se dirigea vers le loft avec Clary,

\- Si Elia est comme ça avec Magnus, comment sera Sacha quand tu reprendras ton travail lança Clary

\- C'est ce qu'il me fait peur, on en a discuté moi et Magnus expliqua Alec

\- Et vous en avez conclu quoi demanda Clary

\- J'irais travailler quand ils dormiront encore souffla Alec

Elle ne répondit pas et ils rentrèrent dans le loft en attendant le retour de Magnus. Quelques temps plus tard Alec retourna à son travail, il était en train de vérifier les dossiers des patients quand Catarina entra dans la pièce,

\- Ça t'avait manqué le travail questionna Catarina

\- Un peu mais j'avais du boulot chez moi avec les jumeaux répondit Alec

\- D'ailleurs comment vont-ils questionna Catarina

\- Ils vont bien, ils se sont adapté à mon absence pour l'instant vu que Clary est présente pour donner un coup de main à Magnus expliqua Alec

\- Pour une fois je le plains sourit la jeune femme

\- Surtout que lui et Sacha se chamaillent pour moi confia Alec

\- Ragnor a raison en disant que Sacha est le portrait craché de Magnus car il aime aussi les garçons aux yeux bleus gloussa Catarina

Alec rougit légèrement mais sourit malgré cela, il alla s'occuper des enfants de la pédiatrie. Il termina enfin sa journée et rentra au loft,

\- Mama crièrent les jumeaux en le voyant arrivé

\- Bonsoir mes amours, salua Alec en s'accroupissant vers eux

Il les embrassèrent chacun leur tour sur le front, il entra dans le salon salua sa belle-sœur et embrassa son mari.

\- Alors tu t'es décidé à rentrer pour t'occuper de tes enfants et de ton mari qui est en manque d'amour ironisa Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Alec

Clary ria à cela, Alec alla coucher les enfants. Il entra dans la chambre pour voir Magnus en train de lire un magazine, il vint se blottir contre lui.

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Hm fit Magnus sans le regarder

\- J'ai envie de toi susurra Alec en mordillant son lobe d'oreille

Magnus fit un sourire avant de jeter le magazine par terre pour sauter sur son mari. Alec était dans ses bras en ronronnant de plaisir sous les caresses de Magnus près de ses oreilles,

\- Comment était ta journée questionna Magnus en le regardant

\- Un peu fatiguant, je me suis occupé des dossiers des patients avant de m'occuper des enfants à la pédiatrie racontât Alec

\- Et Catarina a encore casser du sucre sur mon dos constata Magnus en riant légèrement

\- Elle disait que Sacha te ressemblait beaucoup avoua Alec

\- Et qu'en pense-tu, questionnas Magnus

\- On en a un qui ont chacun nos caractère répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Sacha est moi et Elia est toi souffla Magnus

Alec se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de s'endormir, comme à son habitude Magnus réveilla son mari tôt pour lui faire l'amour. Alec était essoufflé après s'être déversé sur son amant,

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais mais en tout cas tu m'as fait presque mourir de plaisir souffla Alec

Son amant ricana et l'embrassa passionnément, Alec rompit le baiser avant de se lever pour prendre sa douche pour aller travailler.

\- Tu veux que je te rejoingne sous la douche proposa Magnus d'air coquin

\- Non, sinon je serai en retard refusa Alec

\- Je serai sage promis son mari

Alec se retourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil,

\- Chéri tu n'es jamais sage claqua Alec

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ton corps est un appel à la débauche, un vrai temple de la luxure surtout tes fesses. On pourrait ériger des statues, écrire des chansons ou même faire une poésie tellement elles sont appétissants et désirables susurra Magnus

\- Pervers rougit Alec en mettant ses mains sur ses fesses

\- Oh non ne les cache pas bébé, c'est un régal pour les yeux renchérit Magnus

\- Regarde ailleurs protesta Alec

\- Je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs que ton royal et magnifique fessier que j'admire,je mourrais pour eux, Ô joie ses deux chairs rebondies quand je fais claquer contre mes paumes. Quand ils se remuent avec délectation sous mes yeux avides rima Magnus

Alec entra dans la salle de bain, il passa sa tête.

\- Tu vas arrêter de dire tes bêtises ria Alec en refermant la porte

L'asiatique ria avant de regarder son entre-jambes,

\- Quelle aubaine voilà que le colonel se met au gardes à vous rima Magnus en se levant

Il entra dans la salle de bain malgré l'interdiction d'Alec, celui-ci ressortit dans la salle de bain les joues rougies pestant contre son pervers de mari. Magnus sifflait joyeusement,

\- Et voilà que je suis en retard par ta faute idiot insulta Alec

\- Eh j'ai été en érection quand j'ai vu tes fesses devant moi, puis je suis qu'un homme en manque d'amour se défendit Magnus

\- La prochaine fois ce sera un manque de sexe si tu continu à me mettre en retard gronda Alec en s'habillant en vitesse

Magnus fit la moue, le Neko avala vite son tasse de café avant de saluer sa belle-sœur pour partir pressé après avoir embrassé ses enfants dans leur chambre.

\- Magnus, quand est ce que tu vas arrêter de le mettre en retard pour assouvir tes désirs sexuelles gronda sa sœur

\- Je suis qu'un homme en manque d'amour et ma défense il est un appel à la débauche et un temple de la luxure se défendit Magnus

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu deviennes aussi pervers s'étonna Clary

\- Disons que c'est depuis qu'il a eu ses chaleurs que je suis devenu comme ça réfléchit Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas les détails grimaça l'Inu

Pendant ce temps Alec arriva avec 5 minutes de retard à l'hôpital, Catarina l'attendait dans son bureau.

\- Ce soir, je viens avec toi pour scalper l'entre-jambes de ton mari définitivement commenta Catarina

\- Je suis désolé, j'avais beau le repousser mais rougit Alec

\- Il a trouver le moyen de te faire plier à son caprice comprit Catarina en lui remettant des dossiers

Il rougit avant de sortir en vitesse de la salle, il fit son travail jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui. En rentrant Magnus l'attendait seul dans le canapé, ils allèrent se coucher après qu'Alec soit partit voir ses enfants.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain Chapitre le retour de Camille et l'enlèvement de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	47. Note

**Note**

 **Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

 **\- Le sultan et le voleur : Alec est un jeune voleur des rues vole pour nourrir sa famille qui est pauvre, en essayant de voler des gardes l'emmène devant le sultan Magnus qui passa un marché avec lui, celui devient son époux et en échange sa famille sera épargné. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace**

 **\- La Magie de l'amour : Dans le monde des sorciers, il existe quatre types de magie élémentaire : Le Feu, l'air, la terre et l'eau. Il existe une cinquième magie c'est celui de l'âme. La Magie de l'âme est une magie très puissante car elle est basé sur l'âme qu'on le découvre qu'à partir de son partenaire de vie, les deux sorciers ayant ce type de magie est invincible et respecté dans le monde des sorciers. Les Lightwood est une famille de sorcier de la magie du feu seule Alexander l'aîné est né sans magie jusqu'à que ses pouvoirs se débloque dans une explosion en voyant son partenaire de vie. Rating M, Malec, Mpreg**

 **\- Mafia : Robert Lightwood est l'un des chefs de la Mafia appelé Le cercle, mais un court d'un complot il fut piéger par un autre membre. Il croyait que tout était perdu quand il fut sauvé par un le chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique Magnus Bane. Rating M Malec**

 **\- Le prince maudit : Robert et Maryse sont les souverains d'Idris, ils sont les souverains les plus généreux et bon du royaume que leurs sujets adorait. Le seul ombre de ce bonheur est l'absence d'enfants au sein du couple royal, ils avaient consultés plusieurs spécialistes à ce sujet mais aucun résultat. Un jour un démon leur proposa de réalisé leur rêves mais avec une condition que leur enfant soit à chaque nuit un démon. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace MPreg**

 **\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M**

 **\- Midnight sécrétary : Basé sur un manga du même titre, Alec se fait embauché comme secrétaire par l'entreprise Edom. Il est le secrétaire particulier de Magnus Bane un homme passionné de paillette et tenues excentrique et un vrai Casanova. Mais une nuit il découvre que son patron est un vampire. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, clace Mpreg.**

 **\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec**

 **\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Baseball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant lui. D'autre part, sa famille dirigée par la reine Maryse rigide et conservatrice, a un mode de vie très éloigné de l'exubérante et franche Magnus. Pourtant, le jeune homme accepte l'offre à la grande joie de sa sœur qui le verrait bien marié à un prince. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

 **\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

 **\- Virgin blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

 **\- Conflict Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec**

 **Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Mon Néko à moi ce soir comme promis.**


	48. Chapter 46

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Grenouille-Jordan : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire et oui Magnus ne sait pas se tenir en plus dans les prochains chapitres il va faire tourner Camille en bourrique et Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Marine. Cousin.92 : Je sais mais une histoire se termine pour commencer une nouvelle encore plus palpitante, je prends note de ton vote**

 **Clarinette : Je prends note ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 46, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 46**_

Magnus se réveilla sous des petites tapes sur son visage et un doigt dans son nez, il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver sa fille et son fils devant lui.

\- Papa cria Sacha fière d'avoir réveillé son père

\- Mon chéri souffla Magnus en prenant ses enfants dans ses bras

Les deux petits hybrides rigolèrent dans les bras de leur père, Alec arriva avec les biberons.

\- Tu es réveillé observa Alec

\- Tu mets nos petits monstres près de moi ensuite tu veux que je sois encore endormi plaisantât Magnus

Ils étaient dans le salon et ils sont venus te réveiller sourit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en embrassant ses enfants

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on passe la journée au lit proposa Alec

\- C'est une excellente idée ricana Magnus

Alec s'allongea sur le lit pendant que les enfants sautaient sur Magnus qui les chatouillait, ils rièrent dans les bras de Magnus. Sacha remarqua que « sa maman » les observait en souriant, il alla dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a mon amour demanda Alec

\- Mama sourit Sacha

Il se pencha pour embrasser les cheveux de son fils, Elia resta dans les bras de son père.

\- Je voudrais rester comme ça pour toujours souhaita Magnus

\- Tu ne veux pas d'autres enfants proposa Alec taquin

\- Oh que si j'attends qu'on en fasse d'autres susurra Magnus mutine

Il rougit à cela,

\- Pas devant les enfants grommela Alec

\- C'est toi qui as commencé puis ils sont trop jeunes pour comprendre répliqua Magnus en caressant les oreilles de sa fille

Il roula des yeux en entendant sa remarque, il se leva sous les froncements de sourcils de Sacha

\- Mama demanda son fils

\- Maman revient, je vais faire le petit déjeuner de papa prévins Alec

Il descendit du lit pour rejoindre Alec, il sourit à cela. Le petit hybride s'agrippa au pantalon de son père,

\- Tu veux venir avec maman compris Alec

Il hocha la tête, Alec l'emmena avec lui sous le regard souriant de Magnus. Il fit le petit déjeuner avant de l'emmener dans la chambre, Sacha était agrippé au pantalon de son père avec sa tétine dans la bouche. Elia riait à cause des chatouilles de Magnus, Sacha grimpa sur le lit pour voir sa sœur et son père.

\- Tu as bien surveillé maman pour papa questionna Magnus

Il hocha la tête sous les roulements des yeux d'Alec,

\- Quand papa n'est pas là, tu devras toujours veiller sur ta maman pour papa d'accord mon ange expliqua Magnus

\- Oui sourit Sacha

\- C'est bien mon ange répondit Magnus

Il l'embrassa sur le front, Elia laissa son frère faire un câlin à leur père pour se diriger vers « sa mère ».

\- Et toi ma puce, tu devrais toujours surveillez ton père, car il a toujours eu un petit faible pour les garçons aux cheveux noirs et yeux bleus sourit Alec taquin

\- Alexander, si je n'avais pas eu ce petit faible, je t'aurais jamais rencontré et adopté,en plus tu es le seul homme que j'aime maintenant répliqua Magnus

\- Je sais, je disais cela pour te taquiner commenta Alec

Magnus fit un sourire en coin avant de se lever pour aller près de l'oreille d'Alec,

\- J'ai oublié de préciser que tu es le seul que je désire dans ma vie chuchota Magnus

Il rougit à cela, son mari lui sourit tendrement. Ils passèrent la journée dans le lit, les enfants s'amusaient sous leur surveillance. Après les avoir couché dans leurs berceaux, ils étaient en train de se câliner sur le lit.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Alec en rejetant son cou en arrière

Ils firent l'amour, le lendemain Alec se réveilla seul dans le lit et se leva après avoir mis un pantalon et vis Magnus dans la cuisine en train de boire du café.

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec

\- Bonjour chéri salua Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Les enfants ne sont pas réveillés remarqua Alec en faisant son petit déjeuner

\- Non pas encore répondit Magnus

Alec se servait du lait en fouettant sa queue, Magnus buvait son café en fixant du regard les fesses de son Neko. Il fit un sourire niais, Alec se retourna et fronçât les sourcils.

\- Magnus s'écria Alec

\- Si tu arrêtais de les remuer sous mon nez peut-être que je fixerai autre chose, puis ils sont à moi ses fesses répliqua Magnus

Alec rougit furieusement en dressant ses oreilles sous la gêne, Magnus vint déposer sa tasse de café en collant son corps contre le sien.

\- Ton corps m'appartient comme le mien t'appartient cita Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Le Neko pencha la tête sur le coté pour facilité le passage des lèvres de Magnus, il passa une main sur son torse avant de palper les fesses de l'hybride. Il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de glisser ses mains dans son pantalon pour peloter ses fesses, Alec ronronna de plaisir en mettant ses mains dans le dos de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui. Magnus glissât son doigt près de son intimité et fis des cercles dessus sans le pénétrer, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir. Il le pénétra d'un doigt tout en le faisant coulisser à l'intérieur de lui, le Neko n'était pas en reste et glissa sa main dans le pantalon de son mari pour prendre le membre érigé et commençer à le masturber avec sa main.

\- Tu es audacieux aujourd'hui souffla Magnus en poussant un râle de plaisir

Il miaula en répondant a sa question, Magnus rajouta deux doigts en lui en continuant de les coulisser. Il continua de faire bouger ses doigts en lui pendant que le Neko le masturbait, il retira ses doigts en s'écartant de lui. Il s'abaissa devant le pantalon déformé de son Neko et lui retira pour laisser son membre sortir pour le prendre en bouche. Alec commença à gémir de plaisir et il réalisa que les jumeaux dormaient encore dans leur chambre donc il essaya de retenir ses gémissements en mettant sa main devant dans sa bouche. Magnus ayant compris fit exprès d'accélérer ses succions sur le membre du demi félin, Alec le regarda en plissant les yeux. Il jouit dans sa bouche dans un miaulant de jouissance, il se mit debout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Alec le repoussa jusqu'au comptoir, il se mit à genoux devant son amant.

\- A mon tour susurra Alec

\- Mon petit chat à envie boire du lait insinua Magnus

Alec abaissa le pantalon pour prendre son membre à son tour, Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière en poussant des râles.

\- Putain gémit Magnus

Le Neko retira le sexe dans sa bouche en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Magnus, langage gronda Alec

\- Désolé s'excusa Magnus

Il reprit ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que son mari se déverse dans sa bouche, il l'embrassa langoureusement quand ils entendirent des plaintes provenir de la chambre des enfants. Magnus remonta son pantalon,

\- On continuera cela quand ils feront leurs siestes suggéra Alec

\- J'ai hâte renchérit Magnus en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses

Il lui fit un regarde noir ce qui le fit rire, il alla dans la chambre pour voir Elia pleurer dans le berceau.

\- C'est quoi ce gros chagrin ma puce consola Alec en la prenant

\- Mama sanglota Elia en se réfugiant dans son cou

\- Là, maman est là rassura Alec

Il tourna vers son fils qui dormait toujours, il sourit amusé de voir que celui-ci dormait comme Magnus dans une position bizarre. Il alla dans le salon, Magnus vint embrasser sa fille qui pour une fois voulait rester dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Je pense qu'elle a du fait un gros cauchemar supposa Alec

\- Je pense aussi parce que d'habitude elle aurait voulu venir avec moi constata Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Tu t'occupe de Sacha pour moi demanda Alec

\- Pas de problème répondit Magnus en l'embrassant chastement

Il se dirigea vers la chambre pour aller voir son fils qui était réveiller avec sa tétine dans la bouche, il l'emmena dans le salon.

\- Mama appela Sacha en voyant Alec

\- Bonjour mon trésor, salua Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Lia babilla Sacha en pointant son doigt sur sa sœur dans les bras d'Alec

\- Ta sœur a fait un vilain cauchemar répondit Alec

Le petit demi félin caressa la queue de sa sœur comme un geste de réconfort sous les yeux attendris de ses parents,

\- C'est très gentil mon amour de consoler ta sœur remarqua Magnus

\- Papa cria Sacha en se réfugiant dans son cou

\- Oui, tu as fait les biberons questionna Alec

Oui avant que tu te réveille répondit Magnus

Ils leurs donnèrent la téter, Alec constata que Elia ne buvait pas du tout son lait. Il vérifia sa température,

\- Magnus, je crois que Elia a de la fièvre examina Alec

\- Comment cela questionna Magnus en vérifiant son front

\- Je l'ai impression qu'elle a attrapé un rhume car elle a le nez un peu bouché observa Alec

\- Il faudra la garder au chaud et lui donner des médicaments, je crois que Catarina m'avait donnée un lot de médicaments pour cela justement conclu Magnus

Magnus déposa Sacha par terre qui continua de boire son biberon de lait, il revint avec des médicaments.

\- Elle avait prescrit ça au cas où quand je suis partie la voir commenta Magnus

Il lui donna le médicament, Elia le prit et s'endormis dans les bras d'Alec. Il l'a garda dans ses bras pendant un moment avant de la coucher à nouveau dans son berceau, Sacha suivit Alec qui couchait sa sœur.

\- Lia appela Sacha doucement

\- Ta sœur est très malade mon cœur, il faut l'a laissé se reposer rassura Alec

Sacha prit son doudou et le donna à Alec, il pointât sa jumelle dans le berceau.

\- Lia babilla le petit Neko

\- Tu veux lui prêter ton doudou conclût Alec

Il hocha le tête, Alec plaça le doudou de son fils près de sa fille avant de prendre le petit hybride. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue,

\- C'est très gentil à toi de prendre soin de ta sœur mon chéri, maman est tellement fière de toi sourit Alec en le cajolant

Sacha gloussa devant l'attention de « sa mère » envers lui, ils revinrent dans le salon où Magnus était au téléphone.

\- Non, Elia à la grippe répondit Magnus au téléphone

Magnus se tourna vers eux et mima le mot maman, Alec hocha la tête. Sacha tapa des mains, Magnus prit le téléphone et le mit sur le haut-parleur.

\- Voilà maman tu peux parler, je tes mis sur haut-parleur confia Magnus

\- Bonjour mon poussin, c'est mamie salua Melati dans le téléphone

\- Mamie babilla Sacha

\- Mamie est contente de t'entendre mon poussin répondit Melati

\- Bonjour maman salua Alec

\- Bonjour Chaton, comment vas-tu demanda Melati

\- Ça va et votre voyage avec papa s'est bien passés questionna Alec

\- Très bien même Clary est contente des souvenir qu'on a ramené,d'ailleurs il y en a pour vous quatre aussi commenta Melati

\- Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine maman sourit Alec

\- Je voulais gâter mes trésors dit Melati

\- On viendra quand Elia ira mieux proposa Alec

\- D'accord, j'ai une petite recette que ma mère m'a donner pour soigner le rhume alors écoute ce que je vais te dire demanda Melati

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Melati lui expliqua la recette pour soigner la grippe d'Elia, Alec les nota sur un morceau de papier et remercia sa belle-mère.

\- Merci beaucoup maman remercia Alec

\- Ne me remercie pas du tout chéri, c'est à moi de te remercier tu m'as offert de beau petits-enfants adorable répondit Melati

Alec sourit à cela, Sacha continua de babiller avec sa grand-mère. Après un moment à discuter Magnus raccrocha, Alec déposa Sacha par terre qui alla jouer avec ses jouets. Il s'occupa de la recette pendant que son mari surveillait leur fils, il entendit les pleurs d'Elia.

\- Chéri, tu pourrais regarder Elia cria Alec

\- D'accord, répondit Magnus

Il termina de préparer la concoction pour faire passer la grippe, Magnus ramena Elia qui pleurait toujours dans ses bras. Le Neko le prit dans ses bras, elle se calma directement en se réfugiant dans le cou de son père.

\- Aujourd'hui elle ne veut que toi remarqua Magnus

\- J'ai remarqué, elle a la grippe c'est pour ça renchérit Alec

\- Ma pauvre chérie souffla Magnus en caressant son dos

Elia geins de fatigue sous les caresses de Magnus, Sacha s'agrippa au pantalon de son père en regardant sa sœur dans les bras d'Alec. Arrivé le soir Alec lui donna la concoction que lui avait donné Melati, Ils s'endormirent comme des masses sous la fatigue.

\- La grippe la fatigue vraiment observa Magnus

\- Je sais renchérit Alec

Ils se dirigèrent dans leur chambre, Magnus était en train de prendre sa douche pendant qu'Alec lisait son livre. Il sortit de la douche et il s'allongea prés de son Neko et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou en lui caressant le torse. Alec soupira d'aise en souriant malicieuse,

\- Tu m'avais promis quelque chose non insinua Magnus en descendant sa main plus bas

\- Je sais mais pas ce soir j'ai la migraine déclara Alec en le repoussant doucement

Magnus sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher devant la déclaration d'Alec, le Neko rigola face au visage choqué de son mari.

\- Si tu voyais ta tête, c'est à mourir de rire rigola Alec

\- Attends tu es en train de plaisanter demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr que oui, je te faisais marcher ria Alec

L'asiatique le plaqua sur le lit et l'embrassa durement ce qui le fit frémir d'excitation, sa queue s'agitait sous la chaleur.

\- Tu vas me payer ça très cher mon chaton susurra Magnus d'une voix

\- Qu'est que tu vas me faire, je n'ai pas peur de toi mon amour provoqua Alec

\- Tu devras bébé susurra Magnus d'un ton chaud

Il miaula de plaisir et frémit d'impatience, il se frotta à lui. Magnus se leva et fouilla dans son immense dressing avant de revenir dans le lit avec un foulard en soie, Alec le regarda revenir avec.

\- Si tu ne le veux pas…commença Magnus

\- Fais le coupa Alec en bougeant ses oreilles

Magnus revint dans le lit et attacha ses mains sur le montant du lit, le Neko frissonna devant le regard avide de son mari sur lui. Il commença à l'embrasser avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou tout déposant des baisers mouillé et des suçons, il descendit ses lèvres sur son torse. L'hybride se cambra de plaisir sous les lèvres de son amant, Magnus fit glissât sa main dans le bas de pyjama d'Alec pour prendre son membre excités. Il le masturba doucement, le Neko gémissait de plaisir. Magnus mordilla ses morceaux de chair en prenant son temps, il déposa des baiser avant d'arriver vers son nombril. Il mima l'acte avec son nombril ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir, il lui enleva son pantalon. Il se lécha les lèvres en regardant le sexe de son mari qui dégoulina de pré-éjaculatoire, il passa un coup de langue dessus ce qui le miauler de plaisir. Magnus engloba le sexe dans sa bouche, il fit des mouvements de va et viens dessus avec sa langue. Il massa ses testicules une main alors que l'autre alla se glisser vers son intimité pour faire entrer un doigt en lui, Alec couina de plaisir et bougea sa queue sur le torse de Magnus ce qui le grogner de plaisir. Il rajouta deux autres doigts et continua de les faire bouger,

\- Magnus…S'il…plaît…viens…en …moi sanglota Alec de plaisir

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter mon amour parce que je commence avoir la migraine nargua Magnus en ralentissant ses mouvement de doigt

Le Neko se tortilla de frustration, Magnus l'embrassa sensuellement avant d'enlever son pyjama. Il le pénétra après s'être enduit de lubrifiant, il bougea lentement en lui.

\- Va…plus…vite implora l'hybride

\- Tu veux dire comme ça susurra Magnus en lui donnant un coup de butoir direct sur sa prostate

Alec couina sous le coup, il implora son amant de lui donner plus de plaisir. Il commença à pleurnicher de frustration et de plaisir en même temps, Magnus ricana devant l'état de son amour. Il fit ce qui demandait en allant plus vite, l'hybride cria de plaisir sous les coups de butoirs. Il claqua ses hanches contre celle de Magnus, l'asiatique releva un peu ses fesses pour pourvoir caresser la base de la queue du Neko. Il balança la tête sous le plaisir intense que son amant lui donnait, il n'en pouvait plus et se déversa sur lui ce qui le fit presque s'évanouir. Magnus se déversa quelque minute après lui et il s'effondra sur lui. L'hybride ronronna dans son cou, sa queue frôla ses fesses. Il se retira ce qui le fit lâcher un petit cri de douleur,

\- Ça va bébé s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ça va mais vu comment tu m'as utilisé ne t'étonne pas que je marche pas droit grimaça Alec

Magnus ria légèrement, il se détacha de lui. Alec le fit basculer sur le dos en l'embrassant langoureusement, il se mit à califourchon sur lui.

\- Mon petit chat veut jouer encore susurra Magnus

\- Tu as en profiter et c'est à mon tour de mener le jeu répondit Alec sur le même ton

Il attacha son amant avant de s'empaler sur le membre à nouveau excité de Magnus, ils firent l'amour toute la nuit et un peu avant que Alec parte à l'hôpital ce qui le mit en retard encore une fois. Pendant ce temps la porte d' un avion s'ouvrit sur une femme blonde dans une robe de couturier très chère avec un décolleté profond, un chauffeur l'attendait à l'aéroport.

\- Bienvenue à Los Angeles, Mademoiselle Belcourt souhaita le chauffeur en ouvrant la porte

Camille entra dans la voiture, elle téléphona en route.

\- C'est moi, oui je suis de retour. On va commencer le plan dans quelques jours, prépare tout le matériel disponible ordonna Camille

Elle raccrocha avant de descendre dans un hôtel chic, elle entra dans une suite. Elle prit la photo qu'elle avait dans sa valise,

\- J'espère que tu as bien profiter de ta petite famille Magnus, parce que maintenant je suis de retour sourit Camille sinistrement

Quelques jours plus tard Magnus se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment, Alec vit le visage inquiet de son mari.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a s'inquiéta Alec

\- J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment répondit Magnus

\- Si tu veux, je pourrais dire à Catarina que je ne pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui si c'est pour te rassuré proposa Alec

\- Non, mon chou. Vaux mieux que tu aille sinon Catarina va encore dire que je te retiens pour que je te fasse l'amour refusa Magnus

\- Tu es sûr demanda Alec

Magnus hocha la tête en l'embrassant, il se prépara dans la salle de bain. Bien sûr fidèle à son habitude son amant le mit en retard en lui faisant l'amour dans la salle de bain, il se rendit à l'hôpital et arriva devant une Catarina blasée.

\- Il y a des fois je me demande si il fait exprès ou s'il est un excité du bocal se demanda Catarina

L'hybride rougit avant de commencer son travail, après avoir travaillé à s'occuper des enfants il prit une pause. Magnus l'appela sur son téléphone,

\- Magnus, qu'est qu'il se passe interrogea Alec

\- Bébé, tu me manque râla Magnus

\- Je rentre ce soir, puis tu devrais surveiller les jumeaux au lieu de m'appeler à moins que tu veux que Catarina te scalpe l'entre-jambe gronda Alec

\- Ah ça par contre mon amour Cat ne s'approcha pas de mon entre-jambe avec un scalpel, si elle me scalpe tu n'aurais plus rien pour faire joujou insinua Magnus

\- Il existe des vibro-masseur répondit Catarina entrant dans la salle

Alec avait mis sur son téléphone sur haut-parleur, celle-ci avait entendue l'insinuation de Magnus.

\- Tu m'offenses Cat, tu crois que mon mari aurait le culot de me tromper avec ses jouets qu'ils ne valent pas un clou devant mon corps de rêves tailler par les dieux eux-même se vanta Magnus

\- Je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter parce que moi il y aurait longtemps que je l'aurait tuer soupira Catarina avec Alec qui rougissait

\- Ça explique pourquoi face d'olives est vert, c'est parce que tu le drogue ricana Magnus

\- Je n'en peux plus souffla Catarina

Magnus ricana, ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

\- Ça doit être la bande qui est là présuma Magnus dans le combiné

\- Les enfants dorment demanda Alec

\- Comme un loir, Elia avait un peu le nez bouché mais sinon ça va répondit Magnus

Alec l'entendit ouvrir la porte,

\- Oui mais qu'est que…commença Magnus avant d'être interrompu dans un bruit sonore

Le téléphone se coupa, Alec le prit et rappela son époux inquiet. Il tomba sur sa messagerie vocal, il regarda son amie.

\- Cat, je tombe sur sa boîte vocale s'inquiéta Alec

\- Va le rejoindre immédiatement, commenta Catarina ayant un mauvais pressentiment

Alec alla rapidement chez lui pour découvrir la disparition de son mari, seul son téléphone était par terre écrasé. Il vérifia ses enfants qui dormaient toujours dans leurs berceaux, Catarina arriva avec la bande.

\- Alec appela Catarina

\- Magnus n'est pas là, j'ai trouvé son téléphone écrasé s'affola Alec

\- Calme-toi apaisa Catarina en le prenant dans ses bras

\- J'appelle tout le monde avertis Ragnor

\- On s'occupe des jumeaux proposa Lily

Alec hocha la tête et s'inquiéta de la disparition de son mari, toute la famille arriva dans le loft.

\- Que c'est-il passé demanda Melati en larmes

\- On était en train de parler avec Magnus, quand on a été interrompu, quand Alec est rentré il a retrouvé son téléphone écrasé par terre racontât Catarina

\- Ou est Alec questionna Maryse

\- Il est dans la chambre, je lui ai donné un calmant car il n'arrêta de faire des crises d'angoisses expliqua Catarina

Maryse s'effondra dans le fauteuil en pleurant,

\- Quand ce cauchemar va se terminer, d'abord mon fils et maintenant mon gendre sanglota Maryse

\- Maryse sois forte s'il te plait, je sais que Magnus ne supporterait pas de te voir comme ça consola Melati

\- Comment je vais fais pour rester forte demanda Maryse

\- Parce que tu dois penser avant tout Alec et les enfants qui auront besoin de ton soutien renchérit Melati

Robert et Asmodée avaient déjà commencé les recherches pour retrouver Magnus, Clary pleura doucement dans les bras de Jace. Izzy et Max ainsi que Lily et Raphaël s'occupaient des enfants, la bande essaya de leurs côté de glaner des informations pour retrouver leur ami. Pendant ce temps Magnus se réveilla attaché sur une chaise dans une chambre, il vit qu'il était seul.

\- Bon si c'est une blague de mauvais goût du trio de connard qui me sert d'amis, je vous préviens que je vous botterais le cul tellement fort que vous aurez du mal à vous assoit pendant des jours menaça Magnus

La porte s'ouvrit sur Camille habillé d'une robe en cuir noir avec des cuissards noir, elle entra dans la chambre.

\- Toi, que veux-tu cracha Magnus

\- Salut mon amour, ça fait un bail n'est ce pas salua Camille en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de lui tout en croisant les jambes

\- Épargne-moi ton commentaire mielleux et dis moi est ce que c'est toi cette farce de mauvais goût demanda Magnus d'un ton sec

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi sec, oui c'est moi qui t'ai enlevée répondit Camille

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait cela, tu te rends compte que j'ai des gosses en bas âges claqua Magnus

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail balaya Camille d'un geste de la main

\- Qu'un détail, dis franchement ce que tu attends de moi bordel clama Magnus en se débattant

Camille décroisa les jambes, elle se mit à califourchon sur Magnus . Elle lui caressa la joue,

\- Toi bien sûr mon amour susurra Camille

\- Désolé mais je suis un homme marié maintenant, t'as raté le coche ria Magnus froidement

\- Comme j'ai dis c'est un détail, tu peux divorcer non proposa la blonde

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je divorcerai d'Alexander demanda Magnus

\- Pour être avec moi répondit Camille en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Être avec une salope comme toi qui baisait avec tout ce qu'il bouge ricana Magnus glaciale

La jeune femme frémit devant le ton glacial de son ex amant, elle se reprit et lui assena une gifle. Magnus la regarda sinistrement, elle s'enleva de ses jambes.

\- Si tu refuse ma proposition alors je tuerais toute ta petite famille menaça Camille

\- Vas y, fais-toi plaisir à la minute même que tu les tuerais je me suiciderais pour les rejoindre et adieu ma fortune déclara Magnus

\- Comment ça questionna Camille

\- Parce que toute ma fortune reviendra à ma sœur Clary si tu tue Alexander et mes enfants répondit Magnus d'un sourire sans joie

Elle fulmina avant de sortir de la chambre, Magnus soupira longuement.

\- Qu'est qu'elle peut être peau de vache, bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais comment je vais m'échapper d'ici réfléchit Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain Chapitre le chantage de Camille et l'appel de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	49. Chapter 47

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Ouais elle est toujours peau de vache parc contre Magnus la faire tourner en bourrique et tu vas détester pour une certain scène.**

 **Merveille : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Alagnia : Ravie que ça te plaise et je prends note de ton vote**

 **:Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 47, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 47**_

Alec se réveilla seul dans son lit, il se leva et alla dans le salon où toute sa famille et ses amis étaient réunis.

\- Des nouvelles, demanda Alec

\- Non pas encore, répondit Jace

Il s'affala dans le canapé inquiet de la disparition de son mari, Maryse l'enlaça pour le réconforter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on va le retrouver rassura Maryse

\- Il me manque sanglota Alec

\- Chaton, ne te mets pas dans un tel état. Tu connais Magnus mieux que personne, il ne va pas se laisser faire par ses ravisseur dit Melati en s'asseyant près de lui

\- Maman a raison, je connais mon frère et je sais qu'il va rendre ses ravisseur dingue et qu'ils seront obligés de le relâcher renchérit Clary

\- Tu vois souffla Melati en essuyant ses larmes

Le Neko sourit à sa belle-mère, pendant ce temps-là Magnus était toujours attaché sur la chaise. Il essayait de sortir de là,quand Camille entra dans la chambre avec un plateau de repas.

\- Je croyais que tu allais m'affamer ironisa Magnus

\- L'ironie ne te vas pas mon cœur souffla Camille

\- Et tes vêtements sont d'un mauvais goût même mon chat a plus de goût que toi protesta Magnus

Camille siffla de colère mais ne fit rien, elle se mit en face de Magnus et prépara une cuillère pour lui.

\- Tu vas me faire manger comme un gamin questionna Magnus

\- Oui, pour plus de sécurité répondit Camille

\- Est-ce que nous sommes seul ou il y a d'autre hommes ici questionna Magnus

\- Il y a que toi et moi répondit Camille

Elle lui donna la cuillère pour manger, il mangea ce que lui proposa la jeune femme.

\- Alors comment était le repas, c'est moi qui l'ai préparer pour toi susurra Camille

\- Le repas que me prépare mon homme est bien plus bon que toi en plus j'ai reconnu le goût du restaurant de la quatrième rue alors épargne moi le commentaire sur c'est toi qui l'a fait réfuta Magnus

\- Connard insulta Camille en jetant le plateau par terre

Elle sortit de la chambre furieuse, l'asiatique ricana à cela.

\- Vraiment pas futé cette garce, rien qu'une petit remarque et hop elle oublie tout ricana Magnus

Il s'approcha avec la chaise pour attraper le couteau par terre, il réussit à l'attraper. Quand Camille entra dans la chambre, il cacha le couteau sous ses chaussures.

\- Tu es revenu remarqua Magnus amusé

\- La ferme avec tes sarcasmes cracha Camille

\- J'ai rien dit glissât Magnus

Elle ramassa le plateau tombé par terre, avant de s'en aller Magnus essaya de faire monter le couteau jusqu'à ses mains. Robert entra dans le salon,

\- On sait qui a enlevé Magnus lança Robert

\- Et c'est qui demanda Alec

\- Camille Belcourt confia Robert

\- La garce jura Melati

\- Maman, langage gronda Alec doucement

\- Oups réalisa sa belle-mère

\- Quand tu sais que c'est Camille l'a enlevé questionna Tessa

\- Parce qu'elle a pris contact avec les anciens employés de Valentin répondit Robert.

Alec sentit la colère qui montait en entendant le nom de la vipère qui a enlevé son mari,

\- Je la hais cracha Alec

\- Comme nous tous renchérit Izzy

Sa mère le consola quand il entendit ses enfants rire dans la chambre, il alla les voir et il les embrassa chacun sur le front ,

\- Votre papa va revenir promis Alec

Les deux mères regardèrent la scène avec le cœur gros,

\- Je l'a déteste clama Melati

Maryse mit la main sur son épaule,

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie qu'il rentre à la maison souhaita Maryse

\- Le connaissant, il est en train de la faire tourner en bourrique ricana Melati

Melati avait raison, Magnus était en train de faire enrager Camille en chantant faux exprès.

\- C'était un petit navire qui n'a jamais, n'à jamais naviguer oh hé chantonna Magnus complètement faux

Camille entra furieuse dans la chambre, Magnus arrêta de chanter en souriant comme son fils quand il embêtait son oncle.

\- Oh Camille, tu viens me tenir compagnie nargua Magnus

\- Tu es un vraiment qu'un enfoiré insulta Camille

\- Parce que je chante sourit son ex

Camille passa une main dans ses cheveux, elle regarda Magnus qui se tortillait sur sa chaise.

\- Tu sais, je commence à ne plus sentir du tout mes fesses déclara Magnus

\- Oh tu veux être attaché sur le lit demanda Camille en retirant son peignoir pour dévoiler une nuisette transparente

\- Je préfère mais non par toi réfuta Magnus

\- Tu adorais autrefois ce corps splendide susurra Camille

\- Oui autrefois mais maintenant tu me dégoûte rejeta Magnus

Elle s'approcha de son ex d'un pas félin, elle se mit à califourchon sur les genoux de Magnus. Elle passa une main sur l'entre-jambe de Magnus pour le stimuler, elle sourit à cela.

\- Je parie que tu ne résisteras pas à mon corps bien longtemps souffla Camille

\- Tu peux tout essayer, sourit Magnus

\- Comment cela, tu vas me faire croire que ta queue se dresserait que pour ce chat de gouttière cracha Camille en se relevant

\- Tu es intelligente ma parole et t'as tout compris ironisa Magnus

Camille le regarda furieusement,

\- Tu veux que je t'explique pourquoi, son corps est vraiment un appel à la débauche, que dire de ses fesses un véritable régal quand il les remue devant moi. Bordel rien que d'y penser j'ai la queue qui frétille rêva Magnus

La jeune femme serra les poings et s'en alla de la chambre en claquant la porte,

\- Tu as oublié ton peignoir ironisa Magnus

Magnus ricana en essayant encore une fois sa tentative de ramener le couteau pour se détacher de la chaise, il soupira de fatigue

\- Alexander, tu me manque commenta Magnus

Alec était dans leur lit en train de regarder sa photo, il le caressa doucement.

\- Tu me manque mon amour souffla Alec

Quelques jours plus tard les recherches pour retrouver Magnus s'étaient intensifiées, Alec était toujours inquiet pour son mari. Les enfants commençaient aussi à chercher leur père, la famille essayait de les calmer. Pendant ce temps Magnus avait réussi à se détacher de sa chaise mais quand Camille entra dans la chambre, il fit semblant d'être toujours attaché à la chaise. Depuis son enlèvement Magnus faisait tourner Camille en bourriques en lui faisant les pires crasses possible en chantant chaque soir une chanson pour la faire sortir de ses gonds,

\- Tu vas arrêter tes conneries cria Camille en rentrant dans la chambre

\- Quelle conneries, disons que je chante pour tuer le temps vu que je m'ennuie dans cette chambre avoua Magnus

Camille claqua ses talons en se tournant, Magnus vit son téléphone dans sa poche arrière. Il pensa a comment récupérer le téléphone, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Accepte ma proposition et je te laisse partir sourit Camille en se penchant

\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, me faire chanter ou me torturer, je ne céderai pas à ton chantage refusa Magnus

\- D'accord changeons de méthode, je parie que ton cher chat de gouttière sera prêt à faire tout ce que je veux pour te récupérer ricana Camille

\- Vas y, appelle-le et dis lui que tu me retiens et en échange de ma liberté tu veux qu'il divorce de moi ordonna Magnus avec désinvolture

\- Oh on dirais que tu commence à en avoir marre de ton mari ironisa Camille

\- Non, c'est juste que tu n'a pas de cervelle c'est tout pesta Magnus

\- Comment ça questionna Camille en fronçant les sourcils

\- Comme si j'allais te le dire ma façon de pensées nargua Magnus

La jeune femme le gifla tellement fort qu'une marque orna sa joue, elle sorti de la chambre en claquant des talons. Magnus se mit debout aussitôt et essaya de trouver un plan pour récupérer le téléphone de Camille, il grimaça en pensant qu'il devra jouer de ses charmes afin d'avoir le téléphone.

\- Je suis désolé Alexander, de ce que je vais faire s'excusa Magnus en fermant les yeux

Alec se leva du lit ayant l'impression d'avoir entendu la voix de Magnus,

\- Magnus appela Alec

Melati entra dans la chambre avec le petit déjeuner, elle le mit sur lit.

\- Je n'ai pas faim refusa Alec

\- Alec, tu n'as pas mangé depuis un moment alors s'il te plait essaye de manger incita Melati

\- Comment veux-tu que je mange alors que mon mari a disparu qui est entre les mains de cette sale pute vociféra Alec en se levant du lit

Le Neko eut un léger vertige avant de se rassoir en se tenant la tête, sa belle-mère se précipita vers lui.

\- Alec, mange un peu. Pense à tes enfants, tu veux qu'ils voient leur mère affaiblie insista Melati

Alec allait protester quand il réalisa qu'elle avait raison, il mange sous le regard satisfait de Melati. Elle lui caressa la joue,

\- On va le retrouver et Magnus sera auprès de nous dés que possible réconforta Melati

L'hybride commença à sangloter dans ses bras,

\- Il me manque sanglota Alec

\- Je sais, mon amour, je sais rassura Melati d'une voix douce

Maryse était à la porte de la chambre et eut les larmes aux yeux, elle se dirigea dans la chambre d'ami pour sangloter doucement. Clary ayant vu Maryse entrer dans la chambre et l'avait suivie,

\- Maryse appela Clary

\- Clary, qu'est qu'il y a renifla Maryse en essuyant ses larmes rapidement

\- On va le retrouver comme il nous a retrouvé consola Clary

\- Merci ma chérie sourit Maryse

Clary l'enlaça quand elle réalisa quelque chose, elle dressa ses oreilles.

\- Pourquoi est ce que je n'y ai pas pensé s'exclama Clary

\- Quoi donc questionna Maryse confuse

\- Magnus, comment il nous retrouver demanda Clary

\- Il avait mis une puce GPS dans le médaillon d'Alec et il avait un ordinateur pour le localiser expliqua Maryse

\- Je crois qu'on va retrouver Magnus rapidement sourit Clary

Elle se dirigea en vitesse dans le salon,

\- Simon est ce que tu peux localiser une personne questionna Clary

\- Bien sûr répondit son ami

\- Alors il faut localiser Magnus confia Clary

\- Oui, mais pour localiser une personne il faut que celle-ci ait une puce GPS avec lui expliqua Simon

\- Bordel, je n'avais pas pensé à cela souffla Clary

\- Quoi donc demanda Melati en entrant dans le salon

\- J'avais pensé à localiser Magnus sur son ordinateur mais il faut qu'il ait une puce GPS confia Clary en donnant un coup dans le fauteuil

\- Et pourquoi pas le téléphone de la sale garce proposa Will

\- Will, langage gronda Melati

\- C'est une idée ça réalisa Simon

\- Will tu nous sauve la mise se réjouit Clary

\- Ouais je sais sourit Will

Tessa lui prit la tête pour l'embrasser fougueusement, Jem l'embrassa à son tour plus timidement.

\- C'étais quoi ça questionna Will

\- Pour te remercier sourit Tessa suggestivement

Clary entra dans la chambre où Alec était toujours allongé sur le lit, elle lui demanda l'ordinateur de Magnus. Alec fouilla dans l'immense dressing de son mari,

\- Tiens, tu es sûr que ça va marcher insista Alec

\- Oui, ça va marcher. On va localiser cette putain via son téléphone rassura la rouquine

Le Neko sentit un vague de soulagement l'envahir, ils se dirigèreent tout les deux dans le salon avec le matériel de Magnus. Simon commença à localiser via le téléphone, Robert et Asmodée entrèrent dans le salon.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe questionna Asmodée

\- On a trouvé une solution pour retrouver Magnus confia Melati

\- Comment cela, il avait une puce GPS sur lui demanda Robert

\- Non, on essaye de localisé le portable de la p-u-t-e répondit Clary en voyant les enfants dans le parc

\- C'est parfait, essayer de localiser d'ici, moi de mon côté je vais faire pression sur les équipes de recherches confessa Robert

Il hocha la tête et continua de tracer le téléphone de Camille, pendant ce temps Magnus échafaudais son plan pour avoir le téléphone de son ex. Quand celle-ci entra dans la chambre avec un plateau de repas,

\- Tiens ton repas déclara Camille

\- Tu ne me fais pas manger susurra Magnus d'un sourire charmeur

Le sourire charmeur de son ex l'a déstabilisa net, elle se rapprocha de lui.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me souris comme cela, demanda la blonde méfiante

\- Disons que je commence à avoir les couilles pleines et comme je ne peux pas me masturber avec mes mains attachées révéla Magnus

\- Tu veux que je te soulage conclu Camille en se mettant à califourchon sur lui

\- Tu as tout compris, puis cela nous rappelera le bon vieux temps qu'en penses-tu, proposa Magnus d'un sourire sensuel

\- Et ton Neko de mari ironisa Camille en se rapprochant de son visage

\- Tu le vois quelque part questionna Magnus en effleurant ses lèvres

Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres pour un baiser bestial, Magnus répondit à son baiser alors qu'au fond de lui il avait envie de vomir. Camille commença à se frotter contre lui, Magnus dût faire un effort monumental pour ne pas la repousser. Il pensa à ses ébats avec son amant, Camille recula légèrement en sentant quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses.

\- Ta queue se réveille enfin pour moi susurra Camille

\- Parce que tu m'excites pour le moment répondit Magnus

Camille commença à embrasser son cou, Magnus se crispa davantage. Il commença a retirer la corde qui n'était plus attacher et glissât ses mains derrière les fesses de Camille pour lui piquer son portable et le cacha sous les siennes. Celle-ci n'avait pas senti la perte de son téléphone et continuait de déposer des baiser dans le cou de son ex,

\- Camille, je sens que je vais exploser alors fais quelque chose proposa Magnus

Elle le regarda coquine et se leva pour se mettre à genoux devant lui, elle lui déboutonna le pantalon pour prendre son membre dans sa bouche. Magnus serra la mâchoire, il eut les larmes aux yeux en sachant ce qu'il faisait et il se dégoutait. Il pensa que la bouche de Camille était celle d'Alec, il poussa un grognement de plaisir pris dans ses rêveries. Il se déversa dans la bouche de Camille, celle-ci avala sans perdre une miette, il ouvrit les yeux en souriant sans joie.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas joui comme ça, cela m'a vanné soupira Magnus en feignant la fatigue

Celle-ci gloussât de contentement et l'embrassa,

\- Je te laisse te reposer,on continuera plus tard en plus j'ai à faire révéla Camille

\- D'accord sourit Magnus en fermant les yeux pour simuler un sommeil

Elle le laissa seul en fermant la porte de la chambre à clefs, Magnus ouvrit les yeux. Il attrapa le téléphone sous ses fesses, il remonta son pantalon. Il appela sur le téléphone d'Alec en priant que son amour lui réponde, Alec était dans le salon en train de regarder Simon localiser le téléphone de Camille. Il sentit son portable vibrer près de lui,

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Bébé, c'est moi souffla Magnus de soulagement

\- Magnus s'écrira Alec

Tout le monde se précipita sur lui, Alec mit le haut-parleur.

\- Mon amour, tu es sur haut-parleurs informa Alec

\- D'accord, Robert je vais vous dire que c'est Camille qui m'a fait enlever ensuite elle veut que je divorce d'Alec pour me marier avec elle. Enfin je suis enfermé dans une chambre avec une fenêtre qui donne sur une forêt mais je ne sais pas où c'est décris Magnus

\- Est-ce que tu peux me décrire la forêt me donner un détail pour qu'on puisse te localiser questionna Robert

\- Attends fit Magnus pour s'approcher de la fenêtre

Il décrit tout ce qu'il pouvait, Robert le remercia et téléphona à l'équipe de recherches pour localiser la forêt en plus de l'appel. Tout sa famille lui parla un peu ce qui le fit soulagea un peu,

\- Alexander, est ce que tu peux mettre sur mode normal. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

Il le mit sur normal pour ne pas que tout la famille l'entende,

\- Bébé, pour piquer son téléphone j'ai du me rapprocher d'elle confia Magnus

\- Que veux-tu dire demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils ce qui inquiéta la famille

\- J'ai été l'obliger me laisser faire, en clair elle m'a fait une fellation. Pardonne-moi mon amour il fallait que j'endorme sa méfiance pour lui voler son téléphone. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'avais envie de vomir quand elle me touchait, j'ai été en train d'imaginer que c'était ta bouche au lieu de la sienne s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien mon amour, l'importance est que tu vas bien et que tu es appelé rassura Alec

\- Mon amour, et nos enfants demanda Magnus

\- Ils vont bien, Elia te cherche beaucoup. Tout le monde essaye de lui faire penser à autre chose que toi mais elle a hérité de ton obstination gloussa Alec

\- Et Sacha questionna Magnus heureux d'avoir les nouvelles de ses enfants

\- Il passe tout son temps à embêter Jace répondit Alec

\- Au moins il défend sa tante quand son papa n'est pas là ricana Magnus

Alec ria légèrement, il commença à sangloter doucement

\- Tu me manque mon amour sanglota Alec

\- Toi aussi, tu me manques. Je te promets que tout ira bien promis Magnus

\- Tu me le jure demanda Alec

\- Oui, je te le jure promis Magnus

Il renifla dans le téléphone, le cœur de Magnus se serra en entendant son homme pleurer pour lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu te souviens de notre chanson de mariage souffla Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec la voix enroué

\- Je veux qu'à ton tour, tu me ramènes à la vie bébé demanda Magnus

\- Comment demanda Alec

\- En me sauvant des griffes de cette sale sorcière ricana Magnus

Il ria à cela, son mari entendit un bruit provenir de l'extérieur de la chambre.

\- Bébé, il faut que je raccroche car je crois que c'est elle qui arrive supposa Magnus

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Magnus raccrocha le téléphone et le cacha pour laisser son beau-père le localiser, il se remit sur la chaise et feint d'être endormi. Camille entra dans la chambre, elle regarda partout dans la chambre pour voir si elle trouvait son téléphone.

\- J'avais pensé que Magnus aurait pris mon téléphone pour appeler son cher petit mari chat mais il ne l'a pas fait ce que je trouve parfait car je savais que ses sentiments pour moi sont toujours aussi fort sourit Camille

Magnus l'insulta à l'intérieur de lui, Camille s'approcha pour déposer un baiser avec douceur sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es tellement stupide Magnus, tu m'aimes encore en dépit que tu soit marié avec un stupide animal qui est laid alors que moi je suis une beauté parfaite se vanta Camille

Ils entendirent du bruit,

\- Oh ça doit être les associés de Valentin ceux qui ne se sont pas fait attraper par les flics répliqua Camille

Elle sortit de la chambre, Magnus ouvrit les yeux et essuya sa bouche avec sa main.

\- Jamais je ne te laisserai t'approcher de moi, sale garce. Tu n'es qu'une manipulatrice et une salope de première chuchota Magnus en frémissant de dégoût à l'encontre de son ex

Il se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes avant de se rasseoir et s'endormir, Alec était heureux du coup de fils de Magnus. Il prit sa fille et son fils dans ses bras, il les embrassa tout les deux ce qui les fit glousser.

\- Papa va bien mes petits anges, oui votre papa va bientôt être de retour parmi nous avoua Alec

\- Papa cria Elia en souriant

\- Oui souffla Alec

Toute la famille souriait, les enfants babillaient dans ses bras. Le Neko se sentait un peu soulagé d'avoir parlé avec son mari,

\- Grâce à l'appel de Magnus, j'ai pu tracer le tracer mais c'est minime parce que là où il est c'est complétement boisé remarqua Simon

\- C'est bon Simon je t'en remercie sourit Clary

\- Ce n'est rien, Magnus a fait tant de choses pour moi alors c'est naturel que je l'aide commenta Simon

Robert entra dans le loft avec un sourire de victoire,

\- On s'est où il est déclara Robert

\- Enfin soupira Maryse de soulagement

\- Mais il y a un problème renchérit Robert

\- Qu'est que c'est demanda Jace

\- La maison où cette femme retient Magnus est truffé de mines et il va falloir des mois pour tous déminer souffla Robert

\- Alors qu'une équipe aille les retirer proposa Izzy

\- Ce n'est pas si facile ma fille, répondit Robert

Il leur expliqua ce qu'il se passait avec Camille, Jace jura à voix basse pour ne pas que les jumeaux l'entendent jurer. Melati était furieuse en même temps que Maryse, Catarina avait le regard acéré de même que toute la bande.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose contre elle proposa Izzy

\- Malheureusement aucun juge ne veut délivrer un mandat contre elle soupira Robert

\- C'EST LA QUE J'INTERVIENS s'écria une voix

Alec sourit au visiteur, tout le monde fut heureux de voir le nouveau venu qui accompagnait Asmodée. Alec se précipita sur lui en l'enlaçant fraternellement.

\- Je suis content de te voir Raziel se réjouit Alec

\- Quand Asmodée m'a appelé pour me dire que Magnus s'est fait kidnappé, j'ai cru qu'il allait bondir dans mon bureau en me disant que c'était une farce racontât Raziel

\- Comment vas-tu faire pour le mandat questionna Robert

\- Disons qu'il y a certain juges qui me doivent quelque petit services parce que j'ai défendu les membres de leur familles expliqua Raziel

\- Mais elle peut acheter les juges ajouta Lily

\- Seulement les hommes mais pas les femmes sourit Raziel

\- Oh compris la Neko en fouettant sa queue

\- Voilà comment on va procéder expliqua Raziel

Il leur expliqua les marches à suivre pour retrouver Magnus, quelques jours plus tard Raziel eut le mandat dont avait besoin Robert. L'asiatique avait repoussé Camille qui avait voulu se rapprocher de lui à nouveau,

\- La dernière fois tu étais bien dur et maintenant tu es mou entre mes mains claqua Camille

\- Parce que tout simplement j'avais la gaulle et mon mari n'était pas là pour me soulager les bourses alors il fallait que je te t'utilise car tu étais à portée de main, tu es tombé dans le panneau comme une blonde. Mais n'espère pas que je vais coucher avec toi juste parce que tu m'as sucé la queue, puis de toutes façon ton corps ne sert qu'à ça comme la pute que tu es insulta Magnus d'un ton acerbe

\- Espèce de salopard, tu m'as utilisé grinça Camille

\- Bien sûr que je t'ai manipulé pour que tu me soulages, quoi tu vas te mettre à pleurer car je t'ai fait passer pour une prostituée. Ne me fais pas rire même une prostituée est plus respectable que toi, tu es la honte de toutes les femmes de la terre cracha Magnus froidement

\- Tu vas me le payé très cher, Magnus Bane promis Camille d'un ton glaciale

\- Quoi qu'est que tu vas faire? Menacer ma famille, je te le redis encore une fois comme tes neurones marchent à l'envers fait ce que tu veux de ma famille les tuer, les torturer oui tout mais à la minute que tu aurais fini de te venger. Je me tuerai devant toi sans que tu touches un centime de ma fortune ou celle de mon père, mais avant cela je t'aurai humilié via les médias en te traitant comme la sale garce que tu es clama Magnus d'un ton acide

Camille recula devant la menace de Magnus,

\- Tu n'oseras pas cela n'est ce pas tenta Camille

\- Pourquoi pas, tu as menacé ma famille alors je menace ta réputation et ta dignité répliqua Magnus

Elle le regarda bouche-bée, après elle sortir de la chambre sans un mot. Magnus soupira longuement,

\- Seigneur, combien de temps il faut pour qu'on vienne me chercher se demanda Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mort de Camille et l'amnésie partielle de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	50. Chapter 48

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Ravie que ça te fasse plaisir mais là tu va encore me détester un peu XP**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! N'oubliez pas voter de votre nouvelle histoire que vous voulez que j'écris vous avez jusqu'à Mardi !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 48, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 48**_

Alec regarda ses enfants entrain de dormir dans leur berceau, il soupira doucement. Il sentit une main sur son épaule,

\- Il va bientôt revenir auprès de nous rassura Clary

\- Je sais Clary mais j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose avec cette folle s'inquiéta Alec en posant sa main par-dessus la sienne

Clary l'enlaça pour le réconforter, le Neko posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa belle-sœur. Magnus était debout à la fenêtre en train de contempler le ciel dehors, il se rassit quand il entendit les clefs dans la serrure. Camille entra dans un assortiment de lingerie avec porte-jarretelles de couleurs blanche,

\- Que me vaut de ta visite soupira Magnus

\- Disons que je voulais me faire pardonner susurra Camille en roulant des hanches

Magnus la détailla un instant avant de détourner la tête,

\- Tu peux tout essayer, je ne coucherai pas avec toi en plus quand je te regarde je ressens l'envie de gerbé claqua Magnus

\- Je t'ai bien sucé la queue quand même répondit Camille

\- Parce que je t'avais sous la main mis sinon ça je n'aurai jamais fait cela clama Magnus

\- Donc je suis comme une poubelle pour toi conclu Camille

\- Tu as tout compris, mais par pitié pour toi je dirais plutôt que tu es le mouchoir usagé qu'on jette après utilisation confia Magnus

\- Et ton mari est quoi questionna Camille

\- Lui contrairement à toi est plus que ça répondit Magnus

\- Que veux-tu dire demanda Camille froidement

\- Sa bouche n'a jamais reçu d'autre personne à part moi informa Magnus

\- Quoi il était puceau avant que tu couche avec lui ironisa Camille

\- Exactement, il m'a tout donné son cœur, son corps, et son âme. J'ai encore en mémoire la première fois qu'il s'est donné à moi, tu sais c'était quand ? C'était la veille de mon anniversaire, il m'a fait ce cadeau inestimable en se donnant à moi racontât Magnus

\- C'est pour cela que tu l'as demandé en mariage cracha Camille

\- Je l'avais demandé en mariage bien avant qu'il ne s'offre à moi souffla Magnus

Camille grinça des dents et s'en alla sous le regard satisfait de Magnus, celui-ci ferma les yeux en se remémorant avec délectation ses ébats avec son mari. Il poussa un râle de plaisirs, il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Alexander soupira Magnus

Alec était dans le même état que Magnus et lui aussi se souvenais de leurs éteintes charnelles, il miaula en respirant son odeur. Il sentit son membre se réveiller doucement, il se mordit les lèvres en voyant qu'il était excité. Il sentit une main dans son dos descendre vers la base de la queue, il se tourna pour trouver Magnus près de lui.

\- Magnus, tu es là s'écria Alec

\- Où veux-tu que je sois à part rester dans tes bras susurra Magnus en le surplombant

Il l'embrassa tendrement en glissant sa main sous son t-shirt, il ronronna de plaisir. Alec gémissait de plaisir sous les coups de butoirs de Magnus en lui, il rejeta sa tête en arrière en se déversant sur lui.

\- Ah ! Magnus cria Alec en le griffant dans le dos

Il le regarda avec amour quand il se réveilla sur son lit, le pantalon trempé. Il alla se changer et revins dans le salon, le trio infernal regardaient Alec avec malice.

\- Bien dormi demanda Raphaël

Il rougit en comprenant qu'ils avaient entendu ses gémissements pendant son rêve érotique, les enfants réclamèrent les bras d'Alec. Il les prit dans ses bras,

\- Des nouvelles, questionna Alec en berçant sa fille

\- Malheureusement ton père ou Asmodée n'ont pas encore appelé répondit Maryse

Il hocha la tête en fouettant sa queue sous l'inquiétude, il berça sa fille avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

\- Mama cria Sacha

\- Maman est là souffla Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Les deux petites Neko firent un câlin avec leur père qui les serrait fort dans ses bras, tout le monde regarda la scène attendris. Robert entra dans le loft avec deux agents de police,

\- Nous avons repéré sa maison, il faut juste que nous attendons le mandat de Raziel informa Robert

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, je vais enfin retrouver mon fils sourit Melati ayant les larmes aux yeux

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement, Alec sourit enfin. Magnus était toujours dans la chambre, il avait remarqué que depuis sa dernière altercation avec Camille. Celle-ci n'est pas venu lui donner à manger, elle avait envoyé ses sbires à la place.

\- Après elle dit qu'il y a que nous deux, mon œil quelle garce cracha Magnus dans le vide

Un des gardes entra dans la chambre pour lui donner son repas, avant de repartir après l'avoir libérer en fermant bien la porte à clefs.

\- Au moins une chose est sûr, je peux manger par moi-même sourit Magnus

Il mangea son repas en pensant à la cuisine de son mari, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Que se soit sa nourriture ou son corps tout de lui me manque soupira Magnus en faisant la moue

Il termina son repas quand Camille et un garde entrèrent dans la chambre, le garde l'attacha sur la chaise. Camille fit claquer ses talons en mettant le talon de ses chaussures sur le sexe de Magnus,

\- J'ai tellement envie de te les couper pour te faire payer ce que tu as fait lança Camille

\- Vas y si ça te fait plaisir ironisa Magnus

Elle appuya dessus pour lui faire mal, Magnus serra la mâchoire pour ne pas lui faire plaisir de voir sa souffrance. Elle retira son pied avant de sourire sinistrement, elle claqua ses doigts. Le garde le bâillonna,

\- Tu as dit que ton cher Neko t'a donné son cœur n'est ce pas ? Alors que dirais-tu si je brisais son coeur maintenant sourit Camille sinistrement

Il la regarda avec ennui, elle prit son nouveau téléphone. Magnus ricana à l'intérieur de lui pour ça, Camille s'approcha de son garde et commença à l'embrasser sauvagement. Il roula des yeux en penchant la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il n'avait strictement rien à faire ce que la blonde avait en tête, elle recula et poussa son garde sur le lit en face de Magnus. Elle commença à se déshabiller pour ensuite coucher avec lui, il fit un mouvement pour montrer son envie de gerbé en voyant son ex en train de coucher avec un de ses sbires. Il fredonna une chanson de Noël pour l'agacer, Camille le regardé en souriant avant de prendre son téléphone. Elle composa un numéro pour ensuite le mettre sur haut-parleur,

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Ah oui Magnus cria Camille sous les coups butoirs de son amant

L'asiatique écarquilla les yeux en écoutant la voix de son mari, Camille gémissait exprès son nom pour faire comprendre que celui-ci le trompait avec elle. Quand elle jouit elle cria son nom plus fort, son garde se retira d'elle avant de se rhabiller. Elle prit le téléphone, et fit signe son garde de s'en aller pour l'a laissé seule avec Magnus.

\- Alors ça t'a plu d'entendre ton mari me baiser si fort, je voudrais bien te le passer mais il s'est écroulé de fatigue et il s'est endormi ricana Camille

\- Oh je comprends, ton amant du jour s'est écroulé après votre accouplement souffla Alec froidement

Magnus frémit de plaisir en écoutant la voix d'Alec, il sentait son excitation se monter.

\- Comment ça mon amant du jour, tu as mal compris ou tu ne veux pas l'admettre que ton cher et tendre mari est couché avec moi confia Camille

\- Camille, tu sais que toi et moi enfin plus pour moi comment est Magnus après avoir fait l'amour et je sais que tu n'as pas couché avec mon mari claqua Alec

\- Ah oui comment pourrais-tu être aussi sûr demanda Camille le visage déformé par la rage

Son mari avait envie de l'applaudir pour sa remarque et aussi de l'avoir fait enragé, il gloussa ce qui fit encore plus enragé Camille.

\- Parce que Magnus ne jouit pas en poussant un grognement comme un animal, et aussi sa respiration ne sera pas aussi essoufflée et enfin il peut tenir plus que les trois minutes que cet homme que tu as faits passer pour Magnus expliqua Alec d'un ton acide

\- Va te faire foutre espèce de connard insulta Camille en se mettant debout sur le lit

\- Je me fais déjà foutre par mon mari espèce de garce alors libère le ou sinon je te retrouverai pour te faire la peau menaça Alec

\- Alors essaye espèce de stupide animal, on dirait que Valentin ne t'a pas assez dressé en tout cas claqua Camille

Magnus plissa les yeux en sachant que Alec était encore fragile quand on mentionnait son passé avec Valentin, il attendit une fraction de silence.

\- Ouais dommage pour toi, il est mort électrocuté sur une chaise et je te ferrai la même chose espèce de salope insulta Alec furieux

Camille raccrocha énervée, elle regarda son ex qui l'a regardait avec une joie sans borne d'avoir entendu son amant l'insulter. Elle s'en alla en claquant la porte, il défit la corde pour enlever le bâillon. Il se leva et trouva l'ancien téléphone de Camille, et aussitôt il appela l'hybride.

\- J'attendais ton appel répondit Alec

\- Entre nous comme tu as su que ce n'était pas moi demanda Magnus

\- Parce que tu m'avais promis que plus jamais tu ne voudrais quelqu'un d'autre que moi, et que je t'appartiens et que tu m'appartiens déclara Alec

Magnus ricana dans le téléphone en se souvenant de la promesse qu'il avait fait,

\- Je me souviens de la suite aussi, tu m'a attendue dans notre lit dans une position suggestive rien que de me souvenir j'envie te faire l'amour souffla Magnus

\- Pervers riait Alec légèrement

\- Rien qu'avec toi bébé, répondit Magnus

\- Ils t'ont enfin localisé et il ne manque plus que l'approbation de Raziel concernant le juge, dévoile Alec

\- J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison et serrer nos enfants dans mes bras pour ensuite de faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif s'empressa Magnus

\- Moi aussi, toute la famille attends ton retour mon amour révéla Alec

\- Je sais, tu es où demanda Magnus

\- Je suis dans notre chambre pour le moment, je ne voulais pas inquiéter la famille avec l'appel de la pute répondit Alec

\- Je t'aime mon cœur, je t'aime énormément confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

\- Il faut que je te laisse parce que elle risque de revenir commenta Magnus

\- D'accord, je te laisse je t'aime ajouta Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Il raccrocha le téléphone et le cacha, il revint s'installer sur la chaise comme si de rien n'était. L'un des gardes emmena un repas pour lui après l'avoir détacher, il mangea le repas. Alec s'allongea sur le lit en soupirant longuement avant de revenir dans le salon, Catarina interrogea Alec du regard. Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il va bien.

\- Mama s'écria Sacha en tendant les bras vers lui

\- Viens voir maman souffla Alec

Le Neko l'embrassa sur le front, Asmodée entra dans le loft.

\- Alors demanda Melati

\- Raziel ne m'a pas encore appeler répondit son mari

Elle soupira de lassitude, Maryse passa une main dans son dos pour le soutenir, Clary était dans les bras de Jace et passait une main dans ses cheveux sous la fatigue, l'Inu lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle secoua la tête de négation,

\- Ça va aller murmura la rousse

Il ne répondit rien et frotta sa main sur son bras pour la réconforter, Asmodée reçut un coup de fils. Il se leva et se dirigea dans un coin pour parler. Il revint en souriant,

\- Raziel a réussi avoir le mandat décréta Asmodée

\- Enfin souffla Maryse de soulagement

Après un coup de fils à Robert qui arriva pour se préparer, Alec vint le voir dans la chambre.

\- Papa, je voudrais venir avec toi demanda Alec

\- Tu es comme ton mari soupira Robert en mettant son gilet pare-balles

\- S'il te plait supplia Alec en rabattant ses oreilles

\- D'accord souffla Robert en lui donnant un gilet pare-balles

Ils sortirent de la chambre, le Neko vint près de ses enfants et les embrassa chacun sur le front.

\- Maman va revenir avec papa promis Alec

\- Papa, s'écria les jumeaux

\- Oui papa va rentrer à la maison mes amours commenta Alec

Il les embrassa encore une fois avant de suivre son père dans la voiture de police, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Camille. Magnus était dans la chambre en train de regarder dehors, la jeune femme entra dans la chambre. Elle lui libéra la bouche, Magnus fit la moue devant elle.

\- Alors ta crise de colère est terminé ironisa Magnus

\- Toi et ton stupide animal êtes pareils fulmina Camille

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es une sale pute qui baise tout ce qui bouge ricana Magnus

Elle le gifla, elle lui attrapa la mâchoire.

\- Dommage que mon plan soit tombé à l'eau mais j'ai d'autre plan en réserve pour toi clama Camille en relâchant sa mâchoire

\- Si tu le dis, tu voudrais savoir pourquoi Alec ne t'a pas cru c'est parce qu'il sait que je ne désire que son corps et que jamais je ne le trahirais pour qui se soit expliqua Magnus

\- Il est aussi stupide que son maître répliqua Camille

\- Entre toi et moi c'est toi qui est stupide en plus tu es blonde donc tes neurones doit mourir tout les cinq secondes critiqua Magnus

Elle le gifla encore une fois,

\- Je ne te permet pas de m'insulter s'exclama la jeune femme

\- Je ne t'insultais pas je te critiquais nuance ironisa Magnus

La blonde prit Magnus par le cou et essaya de l'étrangler, l'asiatique la regarda avec provocation.

\- Vas y tue-moi incita Magnus

Elle serra encore plus fort, il le défia du regard quand un garde arriva paniqué dans la chambre.

\- Patronne, nous sommes encerclé par la police informa le garde

\- Quoi, impossible s'écria Camille en relâchant le cou de Magnus

Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, en effet la police encerclait tout la maison.

\- Je crois que tu es dans la merde ricana Magnus

\- Ils ne s'approcheront pas de la maison car j'ai piégé le terrains avec des mines répliqua Camille

\- Et tu crois que ça va les arrêter se moqua Magnus

\- Patronne, il a raison il y a des équipes de déminage qui sont présentes renchérit le garde

Camille se mordit le bout des ongles et regarda son sbire, elle fixa Magnus un moment avant d'avoir une idée.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée souffla Camille

\- On dirait que tu as encore quelque neurones qui marche se moqua Magnus

\- Tu vas beaucoup moins rire avec ce que je te réserve ricana Camille

Elle ordonna a son garde de détacher Magnus de la chaise,

\- Attache-lui les mains et emmène-le dehors avec moi ordonna Camile en prenant un arme

\- Fais attention de ne pas te casser un ongle en l'utilisant critiqua Magnus

\- La ferme répliqua Camille

Ils sortirent de la maison, et ils virent Robert avec un mégaphone.

\- CAMILLE BELCOURT, VOUS ETES CERNES DEPOSER VOTRE ARME ET REMETTEZ NOUS L'OTAGE ordonna Robert

\- JAMAIS, LAISSEZ-NOUS PASSER OU SINON JE LE TUE hurla Camille

Magnus abhorrait un regard de lassitude avec un brin d'ennui, il avait une envie de se récurer le nez en voyant la situation. Il fixa son regard sur les policiers autour d'eux, quand il vit Alec près de son père. Alec vit Magnus et pris le mégaphone,

\- MAGNUS s'écria Alec

\- SALUT MON AMOUR s'écria Magnus

Un collègue de Robert se pencha vers lui,

\- Chef, ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais dire mais votre gendre on dirait qu'il n'est pas du tout effrayé par la situation alors qui peut mourir à tout moment observa le collègue

\- Je le sais, mon gendre a toujours été comme ça répondit Robert en riant à l'intérieur de lui

Camille pointât son flingue sur la tempe de Magnus,

\- ALEXANDER LIGHWOOD, MONTRE TOI ordonna Camille

\- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire,le faire marcher sur les mines ironisa Magnus

\- T'as compris mais je vais bien faire pire que ça ricana Camille

Il roula des yeux, Alec se montra en s'avançant vers Camille après que son père lui dit de faire attention aux mines.

\- Je suis là alors relâche mon mari lâcha Alec

\- Pas question, Magnus va rester avec moi pendant que toi,tu sera à la morgue annonça Camille

\- Camille, tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dis. Tu le tue, je me tue et adieu la fortune commenta Magnus

\- La ferme grinça Camille en le frappant à la tête avec l'arme

\- MAGNUS cria Alec

Elle rigola d'un air dément,

\- Franchement c'est à mourir de rire de voir que je peux faire ce que je veux avec vous deux rigola Camille

\- Ah ouais quoi donc demanda Magnus dont le sang coulait sur la tempe

\- J'ai envie que tu couche avec moi pendant qu'il regarde attentivement son mari prendre une femme qu'il méprise révéla Camille

\- Je crois que tu es complètement barje voire cinglé cracha Magnus

\- Oui je suis cinglé alors je vais faire quelque chose que tu vas adorer riait Camille

Elle prit l'arme de son garde et le jeta aux pieds d'Alec,

\- Si tu veux ton mari alors viens le récupérer toi-même ordonna Camille

Alec prit l'arme et s'approcha sous le sourire sinistre de Camille, il n'arriva pas trop loin du porche.

\- Je suis là maintenant cracha Alec

\- Bon garçon, ricana Camille

\- Oh mon amour, désolé de t'avoir causer tant de soucis s'excusa Magnus en le regardant avec tendresse

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis heureux de te voir mon chéri s'exclama Alec en agitant sa queue

\- Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas trop critiqua Camille

\- Si un peu répliqua Magnus

Elle fit signe au garde de tabasser Magnus sous les yeux d'Alec, le garde allait frapper Magnus quand celui-ci se mit à riposter en lui donnant un coup de boule. Il se détacha en donnant un coup de pieds dans les côtes du garde, Camille fut si surprise qu'elle mit beaucoup de temps à réagir. Magnus l'a prit par le bras et l'emmena avec lui en lui assenant une gifle tellement forte que sa lèvre se fendit en deux, ils évitèrent les mines. Alec le rejoignis en le serrant dans ses bras après qu'il est jeté son ex dans les bras de Robert qui l'arrêta, ils se serrèrent avec amour et force.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué souffla Alec en fouettant sa queue sous la joie

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement devant toute le monde, Robert donna l'ordre à ses hommes de fouiller la maison. Un des agents essayait de mettre Camille dans la voiture, mais elle se débattait comme une lionne.

\- Lâchez moi bande de salopards cracha Camille

\- J'espère que tu te trouveras une petite copine en prison souhaita Magnus en souriant moqueusement

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini avec vous deux renfrogna Camille

Elle donna un coup dans les parties intimes de l'agent pour prendre son arme de service, elle la pointât sur tout le monde.

\- RECULEZ OU JE VOUS BUTE TOUS menaça Camille en reculant vers la maison

\- Doucement Camille souffla Magnus

Elle pointât l'arme sur Magnus et Alec, elle enleva le cran de sécurité avant de mettre son doigt sur la détente.

\- Pourquoi lui demanda Camille

\- Parce que je l'aime, alors que toi tu n'as fait que jouer avec mon cœur répondit Magnus en se mettant devant Alec légèrement

\- Mais je t'aimais moi confia Camille

\- Non, tu ne m'aimais pas, tu voulais ma fortune cracha Magnus

\- Oui tu as raison, je voulais ta fortune même maintenant je la veux encore décréta Camille

Magnus se savait pas ce que son ex allait faire, Robert s'approcha de Camille par derrière. Elle pointât son arme sur Robert,

\- Si vous approcher de moi je vous fais exploser la cervelle menaça Camille

\- Dépose cette arme calma Robert

La jeune femme recula encore vers la maison en faisant attention aux mines, elle s'arrêta un instant pour le pointer sur Alec.

\- Si je ne peux pas l'avoir alors tu ne l'auras pas aussi révéla Camille en tirant sur Alec

Magnus poussa Alec pour prendre la balle a sa place , Alec remplie de haine prit l'arme qu'elle lui avait donnée et tira sur elle à son tour. Elle tomba en arrière, elle releva son buste.

\- Tu m'as manqué espèce d'enfoiré ricana Camille

A peine ses mots prononcé qu'elle explosa en mille morceau, Alec jeta l'arme pour se précipiter sur son mari.

\- Magnus paniqua Alec

Magnus saignait beaucoup au niveau de la tempe, Robert vint avec des ambulanciers.

\- On va vite l'emmener à l'hôpital rassura Robert

\- Je veux rester avec lui demanda Alec

Son père le laissa accompagner son mari à l'hôpital, arrivé là-bas, les médecins le prirent en charge. Il attendait dans le hall inquiet quand toute la famille arriva,

\- Alec, comment va t-il demanda Melati

\- Je ne sais pas les médecins ne m'ont encore rien dit répondit Alec en s'effondra dans ses bras

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Magnus est fort et il a besoin de ton soutien en ce moment réconforta Melati

\- Maman a raison en plus Catarina a prit son service pour rester près de lui renchérit Clary

\- Où sont les enfants questionna Alec

\- Ta mère les garde avec Lily et Raphaël répondit Clary

\- Parce que Jace ne voulait pas rester avec Sacha car il peur que celui-ci recommence à l'emmerder ajouta Izzy en regardant son frère

\- Ce n'est pas vrai mais c'est vrai que c'est un véritable petit monstre renchérit Jace

\- Rien qu'avec toi, acheva Max

Alec rigola doucement, sa fratrie essayer de le calmer en le faisant rire. Magnus se réveilla sous le bruit strident de la machine de l'hôpital, Catarina vint vers lui.

\- Cat appela Magnus

\- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur sourit Catarina

\- Ouais qu'est que je fais à l'hôpital, questionna Magnus

\- Tu te souviens pas demanda Catarina confuse

\- Me souvenir de quoi questionna Magnus

\- Magnus, quelle la dernière chose que tu souviens questionna Catarina

\- Quand Camille s'est tirée avec sa valise de chez moi en me quittant répondit Magnus

\- Oh non, c'est que je craignais chuchota Catarina

Magnus ne comprenais pas ce que son amie avait, Catarina lui expliqua ce qui se passait avant d'informer toute la famille.

\- Donc il ne souvient pas des deux derniers années conclu Clary

\- Oui, il se rappelle quand cette garce l'a quitté répondit Catarina

\- Quand est ce qu'il va retrouver la mémoire demanda Melati

\- Pour l'instant on ne sait pas mais je pense que c'est partielle donc il peut récupérer la mémoire dans une semaine, un mois minimum expliqua Catarina

\- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir demanda Asmodée

\- Bien sûr accorda la jeune infirmière

Toute la famille et la bande entrèrent dans la chambre sauf Alec, Catarina le vues à l'extérieur de la chambre.

\- Tu ne veux pas le voir demanda Catarina

\- Il ne se souvient pas de moi répondit Alec en lâchant une larme

\- Mais tu es son mari et j'ai dit qu'il pouvait retrouver sa mémoire alors tu n'as pas à tant faire va le retrouver le réconforta son mentor

Magnus vit sa famille et ses amis débarquer dans la chambre,

\- T'es increvable mec ricana Ragnor

\- Rien que pour te faire chier et même si j'étais mort je viendrais t'emmerder quand même depuis l'au-delà répliqua Magnus

\- Tu n'as pas perdu ta langue en tout cas observa Melati

\- C'est bon maman, je vais super bien souffla Magnus en roulant des yeux

\- Tu m'as donné beaucoup d'inquiétude petit morveux gronda Melati en lui tapotant son nez

Il sourit en voyant sa sœur qui était présente,

\- Hé biscuit sourit Magnus

Clary se précipita dans ses bras en pleurant, il l'a consola doucement. Elle arrêta de pleurer, Melati sourit à cela avant de voir Alec du coin de l'œil devant la porte.

\- Catarina t'a expliquée les deux années dont tu ne te souviens pas demanda Melati

\- Ouais à peu près répondit Magnus

Tout le monde comprit la manœuvre de Melati, ils souhaitèrent à Magnus un bon rétablissement en sortant de la pièce pour laisser Alec entrer à son tour . Magnus le vit et sentit son cœur faire un raté en le voyant, Alec s'assit sur la chaise à une distance respectable entre eux malgré qu'il ait envie de se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Alors comme cela tu es mon mari affirma Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec d'une petite voix

Il bougea ses oreilles sous la nervosité,

\- En tout cas je suis ravi d'être marié avec un si bel homme complimenta Magnus

Il rougit furieusement ce qui fit sourire Magnus qui le trouva adorable,

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est marié questionna Magnus

\- On a fêté nos 1 ans de mariage il ya deux mois de cela répondit Alec

\- Est-ce que nous avons des enfants questionna Magnus

\- Oui, des faux jumeaux notre fille s'appelle Elia Clarissa et notre fils Sacha Raphaël Lightwood-Bane. Jace et Clary sont le parrain et la marraine d'Elia et Catarina avec Raphaël sont le parrain et marraine de Sacha expliqua Alec

\- Tu as une photo d'eux demanda Magnus

\- Oui, bien sûr répondit Alec

Il lui montra des photos de leurs enfants, Magnus les trouva adorable. Il fixa les lèvres du Neko en voulant les embrasser, il détourna le regard un moment. Alec avait capté son regard sur ses lèvres,

\- Tu peux m'embrasser proposa Alec

Magnus s'étonna de la demande du Neko alors qu'il avait pensé ça il y a quelques minutes, il leva les bras vers lui pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il sentait qu'il avait fait ça des millions de fois. Le baiser dura quelques minutes avant que Magnus s'écarte de lui en rompant le baiser,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

Il s'en rendit compte et baissa la tête avant que Magnus ne lui relève avec sa main,

\- Je suis désolé, une habitude s'excusa Alec les larmes aux yeux en détournant le regard

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je voudrais te dire un truc. Depuis que tu as franchi cette porte mon cœur n'arrête pas de battre la chamade quand tu es prêt de moi alors je pense que même si j'ai perdu la mémoire partiellement, je sais que je t'aime à la folie confia Magnus

Alec se jeta dans ses bras, Magnus sourit et le serra comme il avait fait des milliards de fois.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les souvenirs de Magnus et seconde lune de miel. Bisous glacées.**


	51. Chapter 49

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! N'oublier pas de voter pour le fic que vous voulez, jusqu'à mardi soir les votes !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 49, Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 49**_

Quelques jours plus tard Magnus sortit de l'hôpital et rentra dans son loft, il entra dans le salon quand les jumeaux vint les voir en babillant,

\- Papa babilla les jumeaux

\- Bonjours vous deux salua Magnus

Il les embrassa ce qui fit sourire Alec doucement, il joua avec eux. Sacha courra dans les jambes d'Alec,

\- Mama s'écria Sacha en tendant les bras

Il le prit dans les bras avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, Magnus observa la scène et sourit.

\- Il t'adore en tout cas sourit Magnus

\- Elia a héritée de mon caractère et elle est plus avec toi alors que Sacha est l'inverse expliqua Alec

\- Je comprends d'ailleurs ils ont quels âge demanda Magnus

\- Ils auront 11 mois le mois prochain répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête, il continua à jouer avec sa fille.

\- Tu es tombé enceinte avant ou après notre mariage questionna Magnus

\- Après notre mariage, j'étais tombé enceinte cinq mois après répondit Alec

\- Où nous avons passé notre lune de miel questionna Magnus

\- En Indonésie, pendant une semaine avant notre lune de miel tu ne m'avais pas dit où nous allons en voulant me faire la surprise gloussa Alec en se souvenant

Magnus sourit au gloussement du Neko,

\- Papa appela Elia en tendant les bras

Il le prit dans ses bras, Elia se réfugia sa tête dans son cou. Il lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Notre fille m'aime beaucoup constata Magnus

\- Elia a eu le complexe d'Œdipe avec toi répondit Alec en lui caressant le dos

\- Et Sacha demanda Magnus en regardant leur fils qui jouait sur le tapis

\- Lui aussi, d'ailleurs toi et lui vous chicané assez souvent pour moi riait Alec légèrement

\- Ah bon souffla Magnus

L'hybride hocha la tête, il commanda le repas pour eux deux.

\- Tu peux surveiller les enfants pendant que je vais faire de la purée pour eux proposa Alec

\- Comme tu veux sourit Magnus

Alec alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas des jumeaux, il revint avec le repas Magnus les mit dans les transats pour les nourrir. Les jumeaux mangèrent leur repas, après cela ils allaient faire leur sieste. Magnus les contemplait avec dévotion, Alec appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Tu adorais les regarder dormir révéla Alec

\- C'est vrai demanda Magnus

\- Oui, tu disais assez souvent que tu ne voulais pas que Elia grandisse trop vite pour qu'elle reste prés de toi car il y aura des garçons en chaleur avec des intentions pas trop nette qui voudront la faire du mal racontât Alec

\- Ça c'est vrai sourit Magnus en contemplant sa fille

\- Je me souviens que tu avais passé une soirée pour essayer de me convaincre de cela souvient Alec nostalgique

Magnus regarda le Neko qui abhorrait un regard mélancolique, il le prit dans ses bras comme il avait des millions de fois.

\- Je suis là remarqua Magnus

\- Oui, tu es là mais pas totalement sourit Alec faiblement

\- Je suis désolé, je voudrais tellement que ma mémoire revient pour que je souviens de tout souhaita Magnus

\- Je sais ce que je veux aussi répondit Alec en lui caressant sa joue

Il repoussa doucement son mari pour retourner dans le salon, Magnus soupira de tristesse en sachant que ça lui brisait le cœur en ne rappelant pas de cet homme qu'il aime. Ils passaient la journée à regarder la télé en surveillant les jumeaux,

\- Tu viens m'aider pour les jumeaux demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Par contre je te prévins que ils adorent courir tout nu dans la maison signala Alec

Magnus riait de la situation, ils allaient faire prendre le bain aux jumeaux. Comme à son habitude Sacha s'échappa à la vigilance de ses parents pour courir tout nu dans tout le loft, sa sœur le suivait de prés avec sa tétine dans la bouche. Magnus sortit en rigolant le temps qu'Alec essuya l'inondation qu'ils ont fait, il attrapa ses enfants et les enroula dans la serviette. Ils les habillaient et les mit au lit, Alec prépara le dîner et passa à table tout les deux. Magnus pris son bain pendant que Alec faisait la vaisselle et ranger les jouets des jumeaux dans leurs chambres, il alla à son tour pendant que Magnus chercha un magazine pour lire. Il lisait son magazine quand Alec entra dans la chambre avec un bas de son pantalon, Magnus leva la tête et fixa les fesses d'Alec avec délectation, Alec tourna la tête vers lui qui était en train de le fixer ses fesses.

\- Pervers sourit Alec

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Magnus

Le Neko se rendit compte de la situation, il bougea ses oreilles de nervosité.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser, tu avais l'habitude d'observer mes fesses et je te traitais de pervers ce que tu répliquas en disant qu'il y avait que moi que tu étais comme cela racontât Alec

\- Je comprends, puis tes fesses sont un véritable chef-d'œuvre complimentât Magnus

Il rougissait comme une pivoine en fouettant sa queue dans l'air, il termina de fouiller ses vêtements. Il prit son oreiller, Magnus l'observa.

\- Où est ce que tu vas demanda Magnus

\- Je vais dormir dans la chambre d'amis répondit Alec

\- Nous sommes marié non conclu Magnus

\- Si mais tu… commenças Alec en cherchant ses mots

\- Ecoute, je vais rien de te faire si ça peut te rassurer rassura Magnus

Il hocha la tête et s'installa en faisant dos à Magnus, il s'endormit très vite. L'asiatique le fixa avec tristesse, il s'endormit à son tour. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla et vit la place du lit vide, il alla dans la cuisine pour voir Alec habillé.

\- Tu vas quelque part questionna Magnus

\- Oui, je vais à l'hôpital. Je suis infirmier répondit Alec

\- Oh donc tu travaille avec Catarina compris Magnus

\- Oui, d'ailleurs il faut que j'aille. J'ai préparé les biberons des jumeaux et je t'ai fait le petit déjeuner, si tu as un souci n'hésite pas à m'appeler avertis Alec

\- D'accord, je te souhaite une bonne journée souhaita Magnus

\- Merci remercia Alec

Alec sortit du loft, il se dirigea vers l'hôpital où Catarina l'attendait,

\- Il n'a pas encore retrouvé la mémoire compris Catarina en voyant la mine triste d'Alec

\- Non, mais il fait les choses qu'il faisait d'habitude comme courir après les jumeaux en les embrassant ou les contemplait pendant qu'il dort. Hier soir il fixa mes fesses comme il avait l'habitude de le faire expliqua Alec en rabattant ses oreilles de tristesse

Son amie le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler, il fit son travail avant de rentrer chez lui. Il rentra quand ses enfants vinrent l'accueillir,

\- Mama babilla les jumeaux

\- Bonsoir mes amours embrassa Alec

Il se dirigea vers le salon pour voir son mari assis dans le canapé avec un verre de vin, il sourit malgré lui car depuis la naissance des jumeaux il avait perdu cette habitude de boire un verre de vin le soir avec lui.

\- Bonsoir salua Alec en s'asseyant d'une distance respectable

\- Bonsoir alors la journée demanda Magnus

\- Ça va un peu fatiguant sourit Alec

Il hocha la tête en sirotant son vin, il regarda Alec qui jouait avec ses enfants.

\- Tu veux boire un verre proposa Magnus

\- Non, peut-être un peu plus tard quand les enfants seront couché répondit Alec

\- Comme tu veux, j'ai commandé le repas révéla Magnus

Il acquiesça en préparant le bain des jumeaux, ils les firent dormir. Alec sortit de la chambre après avoir rangé leur chambre, il vit son mari en train de regarder l'album photo. Il s'assied prés de lui pour les regarder, il voyait leurs photos de leur mariage.

\- Tu avais commencé l'album quand on s'est mis en ensemble commenta Alec

\- Comment on s'est rencontré demanda Magnus

\- Tu m'avais adopté dans un refuge à la suite de ta rupture avec Camille, c'est Catarina et ta mère qui t'es poussé à le faire racontât Alec

\- Est-ce que je t'ai maltraité au vue que j'ai remarqué les nombreuse cicatrices qu'il y a sur toi demanda Magnus en effleurant une cicatrise sur le bras d'Alec

\- Tu n'as jamais posé la main sur moi, ces cicatrices provenait de mon passé. Pour te dire j'ai été enlevé quand j'avais 3 ans chez mes parents par un homme Valentin Morgenstern, il me battait pendant 18 ans avant de m'abandonner dans le refuge où tu m'adopter expliqua Alec

\- Et ta famille questionna Magnus

\- Je les ai retrouvé grâce à toi en faite ma famille est voisin au tiens donc je les ai retrouvé répondit Alec

\- Comment je t'ai demande en mariage questionna Magnus

\- Tu as fait ta demande le jour de mon anniversaire sourit Alec

Magnus sourit avant de retourner visualiser l'album, il voyait plusieurs photos heureuses d'eux. Il trouva une photo d'eux Alec avait un sourire fatigué tenant Elia dans ses bras et lui tenant Sacha dans ses bras, il fronçât les sourcils en reconnaissant une des chambres de chez ses parents.

\- Cette photo avait été tiré peu de temps après que je venais d'accoucher les jumeaux remarqua Alec

\- C'est la chambre de chez mes parents observa Magnus

\- Oui, les jumeaux sont nés chez tes parents parce qu'à ce moment- là il y avait un ouragan. Je venais de perdre les eaux, alors Catarina m'a fait accouché à la maison racontât Alec

\- Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui, tout s'est bien passé sourit Alec

\- Qui est né en premier demanda Magnus

\- Notre fille est née en premier suivie de Sacha répondit Alec

Il continua de regarder les photographies jusqu'à il le referma, il le posa sur la table basse du salon.

\- Quand nous avions couché ensemble questionna Magnus

\- Je me suis donné à toi la veille de ton anniversaire, je t'ai fait un lap dance avant de m'offrir à toi rougit Alec

\- Tu étais puceau à ce moment-là conclu Magnus

\- Tu as toujours été ma première fois à tout répondit Alec

Ils se regardaient entre eux pendant quelque minute, avant qu'Alec se lève pour aller prendre sa douche. Magnus soupira et fit une prière pour qu'il retrouve vite la mémoire, il alla dans la chambre. Il s'allongea dans le lit, le temps qu'Alec termine de se doucher. Il prit son bain à son tour quand il ressortit, Alec était endormir. Il s'endormit à son tour, au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se colla à lui inconsciemment à lui. Le lendemain le Neko se réveilla en s'étirant tout en ronronnant de plaisir, il fixa le visage en dormir de son mari. Magnus se réveilla et le trouva en train de le regarder, pris d'une pulsion il l'embrassa passionnément. L'hybride répondit à son baiser, il le bascula sur le lit. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en parsemant des suçons, il lui fit enlever son haut pour des baisers mouillés sur son torse. Il mordilla et pinça ses tétons ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il descendit encore plus bas. Il laissa un sillon de salive sur son torse, il joua pendant quelque minute son nombril en mimant l'acte. Il retira son pantalon pour prendre son membre en bouche, le Neko miaula de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il le suçota en glissant sa langue sur la fente de son membre, il sentait le pré –éjaculatoire sur sa langue. Il enduit son doigt de salive pour le faire entré dans l'intimité d'Alec qui criait de plaisir, il le fit coulisser avant de remettre deux autres en lui. Alec balançât la tête sur tout les cotés sous le plaisir, Magnus se retira sur son membre et continua le doigter. Avant de retirer ses doigts, il prit le lubrifiant. Avec l'accord tacite d'Alec il le pénétrait en lui, il miaula de plaisir et de douleur. Il ondula ses hanches en lui, Alec mouvait ses hanches en même temps que lui. Il se bascula sur le dos en prenant par les hanches pour qu'il le chevauche, l'Hybride se lécha les lèvres par la position et bougea ses hanches en les faisant claquer d'un bruit obscènes. Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière, le Neko mit ses deux mains sur son torse pour s'empaler encore dessus le membre. N'en pouvant plus il se déversa sur lui, Magnus vint après quelque coup en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui, il était essoufflé. Magnus lui caressa les cheveux humides ce qui le fit ronronner, il se retira en lui ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Alec le regarda un moment, il lui sourit

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus en souriant

Le visage du Neko s'illumina sous la déclaration et sauta dans les bras de son mari, il lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire sourit Alec en agitant sa queue sous la joie

\- Un partie, je me souviens après que notre mariage mais après je ne l'ai pas encore récupérer répondit Magnus

\- Je suis tellement heureux souffla Alec en le serrant dans ses bras

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien sourit Alec

Ils entendirent les jumeaux les appeler à travers le baby phone, ils sourirent et se rhabillèrent pour aller s'occuper des jumeaux. Ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée, Magnus allait ouvrir avant de se décaler pour éviter Will qui voulait le lécher le visage.

\- Bonjour connard insulta Magnus

\- Connard toi-même répliqua Will au sol

\- Tant d'amour entre vous deux amigo ironisa Raphaël en entrant dans le loft

\- Salut Raphaël salua Magnus

\- Tu te souviens de quelque chose demanda Ragnor en marchant sur Will

\- Une partie répondit Magnus

\- Hé enfoiré, je ne suis pas une capette cracha Will en dressant ses oreilles

\- Oh dieu une tapis qui parle nargua Ragnor

\- Salopard insulta Will en plaquant Ragnor

Ils se chicanaient devant le hall, leurs compagnons respectifs les laissaient se battre entre eux préférant rejoindre Magnus et Alec dans le salon. Raphaël avait déjà son filleul dans les bras et le faisait sautiller sur sa jambe, celui-ci rigola avec sa tétine dans la bouche. Elia se faisait chouchouter par les filles,

\- Jusqu'à où tu te souviens demanda Catarina

\- Je me souviens de mon anniversaire à partir c'est encore le trou noir répondit Magnus en caressa le dos d'Alec

\- C'est super que tu commence à te souvenir de tout s'exclama Lily en jouant avec Sacha

\- Je sais sourit Magnus en coulant un regard de tendresse sur Alec

Ragnor et Will vinrent dans le salon avec quelque bleue,

\- La scène de ménage est terminé ironisa Magnus

\- Vas te faire foutre répliqua Will

\- WILL, LANGAGE s'écria Alec

\- Outre répéta Sacha

Alec tourna la tête vers Will qui se mit à transpirer de grosse goutte, il lui lança un regard meurtrier. Tessa et Jem se foutaient de sa gueule, Magnus ricana avec Raphaël et Ragnor. La bande passait du temps avec eux avant de les laisser seul, Alec était en train de jouer avec les jumeaux sous le regard souriant de Magnus.

\- Et si on refait une seconde lune de miel proposa Magnus

Il leva la tête en l'observant,

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse une seconde lune de miel répéta Alec

\- Oui toi et moi rien que tout les deux proposa Magnus

\- Les jumeaux, questionna Alec

\- On les dépose chez tes parents ou chez les miens répondit Magnus

\- Où demanda Alec

\- On va dans un pays de ton choix proposa Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas souffla Alec

Il vint prés de son mari, il l'embrassa dans son cou. Alec ronronna de plaisir avant de le repousser quand il sentit sa main prés de son postérieur,

\- Magnus, pas devant les enfants gronda Alec en se levant

\- D'accord soupira Magnus

Le Neko alla préparer le repas des jumeaux, il revint et sourit ce qu'il voyait. Magnus était allongé sur le ventre et les jumeaux les chevaucher,

\- Vous faites du cheval avec papa observa Alec

\- Mama cria Sacha en descendit du dos de son père

Il le rejoignit en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, il le mit dans son transat. Elia rigola quand Magnus l'attrapa pour le mettre dans son transat aussi pour manger son repas,

\- Papa babilla Sacha

\- Oui, après le repas papa fera encore du cheval avec vous répondit Magnus en embrassant ses petites mains

\- Papa fais un très bon cheval taquina Alec

\- Parce que leur maman adore le chevaucher nargua Magnus sous entendu

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec rouge

\- Quoi, il ne comprend pas à notre allusion bébé sourit Magnus

Alec continua de rougir à cela, Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de son fils.

\- Papa ah râla Sacha

\- Eh ta maman est mon mari commenta Magnus

Il lui lança un regard renfrogné semblable à lui, Magnus ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui le fit miauler de plaisir. Ils couchaient les jumeaux dans leur chambre,

\- Alors tu as réfléchit à ma proposition demanda Magnus en l'embrassant dans son cou

Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui facilité l'accès, il soupira d'aise. Il e fixa en bougeant ses oreilles,

\- Oui, j'accepte d'avoir une seconde lune de miel avec toi accepta Alec en l'embrassant

\- Où veux-tu aller demanda Magnus

\- A l'Indonésie, comme cela on n'aura pas à payer la chambre proposa Alec

\- C'est parfait sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient à nouveau avant de coucher ensemble dans le canapé, quelque jour plus tard Magnus avait récupéré tout sa mémoire. Ils s'étaient envolé chez les Lightwood, ils avaient informés tout le monde de leur seconde lune de miel avant de rentrer.

\- Et quand est ce que vous partez demanda Izzy en agitant la queue

\- Disons dans deux semaines le temps que les jumeaux s'habitue pour que puissent partir expliqua Alec

\- Donc si je comprends bien, vous allez laisser ce terreur et sa sœur pendant que vous vous envoyer non-stop ailleurs conclu Jace en pointant son doigt sur Sacha

\- Je ne vois pas aucun problème nargua Magnus

\- Le problème s'est que ton gosse va me faire vivre un enfer s'exclama Jace

\- Jace, arrête d'être si chiant souffla sa petite amie

\- Quoi, tu as oublié ce que ce petit monstre m'a fait s'écria Jace

\- Qu'est qu'il t'a fait demanda Robert en sautillant son petit –fils

\- Ce petit démon m'a mordu plein de fois, m'a renvoyé dessus, me jeter de la purée sur ma tête, m'a fait courir presque dans toute le loft pour que je le rattrape pendant que lui courrait à poil dans toute la maison, il m'a fait pisser dessus, il m'a fait tourner en bourrique presque un quart d'heure énuméra Jace en jetant un regard accusateur

\- Na babilla Sacha comme confirmer les dires de son oncle

\- Voyons Jace, c'est normal il est encore petit et puis tu es son oncle. Il t'adore apaisa Maryse en embrassant son petit fils

\- C'est vrai maman a raison, tu l'accuse juste pour quelque incident banale gronda Max

Jace sentit sa mâchoire décroché en voyant que sa famille ne le soutenait pas, Sacha s'approcha vers Jace en lui tendant les bras.

\- Ah non, je ne me vais pas me faire avoir par terre constata Jace en lui pointant son doigt accusateur

Sacha eut les larmes aux yeux avant de sangloter, Clary jeta un regard meurtrier à petit ami.

\- Tu es méchant Jace, un bébé si inoffensif. Tu es en train de faire des films pour rien gronda Clary

\- Oui, Clary a raison. Tu es son oncle et au lieu de le cajoler tu lui cire dessus renchérit sa mère

\- Jace, Sacha a peut-être le caractère de Magnus mais tu peux au moins le prendre dans tes bras ajouta Alec en consolant son fils

Jace soupira sous les remontrances de la famille, il prit le petit Neko dans ses bras. Le petit hybride le regarda avec un sourire narquois avant de vomir sur son t-shirt, l'Inu regarda sa famille qui se retenait de rire.

\- Maintenant vous me croyez quand je vous dis que ce petit monstre à un problème avec moi soupira Jace lassé

\- J'avais dis que la tête de blondie ne lui revenait pas murmura Magnus

Alec repris son fils et le gronda doucement pendant que son frère alla changer de t-shirt qui serait la première série après le départ de Alec et de Magnus pour leur lune de miel, le couple alla rendre visite aux parents de Magnus qui était toujours ravie de les voir surtout les enfants.

\- Alors comment vas-tu mon fils demanda Melati en jouant avec sa petite fille

\- Ça va par contre tu es sûr de garder les jumeaux s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui bien sûr que je serai capable de les garder rassura Melati

\- D'ailleurs vous allez où demanda Asmodée en berçant Sacha

\- On va à l'Indonésie répondit Alec

\- Tu vas aller à la maison de vacances conclu Melati

\- Oui, Alec a beaucoup aimé le paysage renchérit Magnus en le regardant

\- Moi le seul paysage que j'ai aimé s'est ta mère en maillot de bain rêva Asmodée

\- Asmodée s'offusqua Melati rouge

\- Quoi même aujourd'hui tu fais encore de l'effet quand tu mets des maillots de bain répliqua Asmodée

Le couple riait légèrement à cela, Melati rougissait comme une pivoine. Asmodée se leva et emmena Sacha avec lui dans son bureau,

\- Après toutes ces années papa t'aime encore comme au premier jour remarqua Magnus

\- Je sais moi aussi, je l'aime encore comme au premier jour. Je me souviendrais jusqu'à le restant de mes jours comment il m'abordé en me disant que si je voulais devenir la mère de ses enfants souvient Melati rêveuse

\- Tu m'avais raconté cela, tu lui as répondu de boire un café avant sourit Magnus

\- Oui, ça été le moment magique que je savais que c'est avec lui que je voulais passer ma vie. Puis tu es arrivé avec Clary c'était le comble du bonheur commenta Melati

\- D'après ce que je vois il continue de te draguer malgré que tu sois mariée avec lui constata Alec amusé

\- C'est vrai il continue de me faire la cour. Asmodée me dit qu'il continuera de me faire la cour jusqu'à sa mort car pour lui une femme telle que moi mérite de lui faire la cour tout les jours gloussa Melati en berçant sa petite fille

\- C'est vrai cela, j'ai hérité de lui pour cela car moi aussi j'adore faire la cour à mon mari sourit Magnus suave

Alec rougit à cela sous les regards amusés de sa belle-mère et son mari, Elia commença à bailler dans les bras de sa grand-mère avant de s'endormir bien calé. Melati se leva et alla coucher dans la chambre des jumeaux, Magnus se pencha vers Alec pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Jusqu'à ma mort je continuerai te faire la cour mon amour promis Magnus

\- Et moi de te continuer de t'aimer encore plus chaque jour que dieu fait jura Alec

Ils s'embrassaient pour prêter serment de leur amour, ils passèrent leur temps à se câliner. Deux semaines plus tard le couple s'envola pour l'Indonésie pour leur seconde lune de miel, après avoir atterri dans l'aéroport ils se reposaient tout les deux dans un hamac en écoutant les bruits de la mer.

\- Tu sais que les jumeaux auront 1 ans dans un mois lança Alec e le regardant

\- Je sais, j'ai envie de le fêter en boîte de nuit taquina Magnus

Il riait à sa boutade,

\- On le fêtera en famille, et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que Catarina nous avais que tu étais enceinte et maintenant voilà que nos enfants vont avoir 1 ans soupira Magnus nostalgique

\- Je sais, nos bébés miracles, révéla Alec

\- Oui, nos bébés miracles qui se sont accroché à la vie malgré les circonstances que tu étais, commenta Magnus

\- J'aurai pu les perdre sous les coups glissât Alec

\- Mais tu ne l'es pas perdu, et puis cette histoire est derrière nous maintenant souffla Magnus

\- Oui, Valentin est mort ainsi que Camille renchérit Alec

\- Camille méritait la prison mais elle a préférait de jouer au plus fin maintenant elle est en mille morceaux expliqua Magnus

Le téléphone d'Alec vibrait dans sa poche, il le prit et le mit sur haut-parleurs.

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Salut Alec, alors vous avez bien atterris demanda Izzy

\- Oui, nous avons bien atterris répondit Alec

\- Les jumeaux vont bien demanda Magnus

\- Oh oui Elia est en train de manger un gâteau de maman qu'as fait et Sacha souffla Izzy

\- Quoi Sacha s'inquiéta Alec

\- Et bien écoute répondit Izzy

Ils entendirent les lamentations de Jace au fond avec les rires de Sacha, Magnus éclata de rire.

\- Mais qu'est qu'il est en train de lui faire questionna Alec

\- Il est en train jouer au cheval avec Jace sous la surveillance de Clary rigola Izzy

\- Dis à Sacha de donner un coup de talons au cheval ricana Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Alec

\- Ton fils fait bien pire, il est en train de lui tirer sur ses cheveux ricana Izzy

\- Bien fait pour lui sourit Magnus

Son mari lui lançait un regard noir,

\- Izzy, empêche lui quand même d'embêter trop Jace commenta Alec

\- Oui, j'essayerai mais il est trop mignon s'extasiât Izzy

\- SACHA, NON LACHE CA cria Jace derrière

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe maintenant demanda Magnus amusé

\- Et bien Sacha vient prendre sa peluche en canard répondit Izzy

Magnus se tenait les côtes à force de rire, Alec souri légèrement. Ils entendirent le scandale de Jace au fond sur les canards,

\- Izzy, tu peux mettre sur haut parleur demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr, voilà vous êtes sur haut-parleur répondit Izzy

\- Bonjour mes amours, souffla Magnus

\- Papa cria Elia dans le combiné

\- Maman aussi est là renchérit Alec

\- Mama cria Sacha

\- Merci l'ange remercia Jace au fond

\- Jace t'es lourd soupira Clary

\- Bien dit frangine ricana Magnus

\- Toi ne rajoute pas alors la maison est toujours pareil demanda Clary

\- Oui par contre quelqu'un à gribouiller sur la photo de grand-mère en lui mettant des cornes de diable et une queue avoua Magnus

\- On sait à peu prés qui a fait cela compris Clary

\- Ouais gloussa Magnus

\- Dîtes les gars, vous avez prévues quand demanda Jace

\- Jace, on vient d'atterrir et on n'a pas encore profité quoi que soit gronda Alec

\- Et dîtes-vous bien que vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience et-PUTAIN SACHA cria Jace

\- JACE, LANGAGE crièrent Clary et Izzy

\- Tain répéta Sacha

\- Jace quand je serai de retour fais moi penser de te dévissais la tête fulmina Alec

\- Pas ma faute Sacha m'as mordue se défendit

\- C'est ça, accuse mon fils gronda Magnus

Les filles rigolaient alors que Jace se lamentait,

\- Bon vous laisse lâcha Magnus

\- D'accord, vous dîtes au revoir à papa et maman demanda Clary

\- Papa, mama babilla les jumeaux

\- Au revoir mes amours raccrocha Alec

Ils raccrochèrent et s'embrassaient passionnément avant de faire l'amour dans le hamac,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la tombe d'Ithuriel et l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Bisous glacées.**


	52. Chapter 50

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !** **N'oubliez pas le fic que vous voulez que j'écrive, vous avez jusqu'à Mardi pour voter !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à Moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 50, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 50**_

Alec et Magnus étaient blottis dans le lit dans la maison de vacances en Indonésie, ça faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient atterri pour leur seconde lune de miel. Alec l'embrassa tendrement à moitié sur lui, Magnus lui caressa le flanc.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on a fait l'amour presque dans toute la maison remarqua Alec

\- Mon endroit préféré est la mer sourit Magnus

Il lui sourit en rougissant de plaisir, Magnus se délecta de son rougissement.

\- Je suis tellement heureux de passer ces moments avec toi souffla Alec

\- Je sais, j'avais besoin qu'on fasse une pause toi et moi pour nous retrouver seul à seul sans les enfants pour une fois avoua Magnus

\- Tu regrette de les avoirs conçus gloussa Alec

\- Non mais j'en veux encore à mes petites graines blagua Magnus

Le Neko rejeta sa tête en arrière en riant, Magnus lui embrassa le menton.

\- D'ailleurs je me demande si tout va bien pour les enfants se demanda Alec

\- Je parie qu'en ce moment même ton blondin de frère est en train de nous maudire par rapport à Sacha ricana Magnus en mettant une main derrière sa tête

\- C'est vrai que Sacha a véritablement hérité ton caractère de sale garnement renchérit Alec

\- Elia à ton caractère calme et timide sourit Magnus

\- Chacun d'eux nous représente ajouta Alec

Magnus sourit et l'embrassa passionnément, Alec rompit le baiser pour se lever nu devant lui. Il se redressa un peu pour contempler sans honte le corps de son époux,

\- Je vais faire le petit déjeuner lança Alec en mettant son boxer

\- Hm gloussa Magnus en regardant les fesses du Neko

\- Magnus, arrête de regarder mes fesses sourit Alec en mettant ses mains dessus

\- Tes fesses doit être contempler par moi, c'est un chef d'œuvre que les dieux ont sculpté eux-mêmes quoique ils doivent être jaloux de cette beauté que sont tes fesses rima Magnus

\- Tu recommences riait Alec en allant dans la cuisine

\- Ô Joie infini qu'est ce chef d'œuvre, quand il se remue devant moi c'est mon être qui est tenter par cette damnation enivrante cita Magnus assez fort pour que l'hybride l'entende

\- TU ES UN PERVERS MAGNUS LIGHTWOOD-BANE cria Alec depuis la cuisine

Magnus sourit et regarda son entre-jambe,

\- Je crois que mon être veut contempler cette merveille tentatrice de plus près chuchota Magnus en se levant pour aller rejoindre son époux

Il arriva dans la cuisine pour voir son Neko en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, il vit sa queue se balancer dans un rythme lent. Il fit la moue avant de s'avancer vers lui, il se colla dans son dos et lui caressa jusqu'à ses fesses. Alec commença à ronronner de plaisir, il se cambra quand il sentit la base de sa queue être caressé. Magnus glissa ses mains dans le boxer pour lui peloter le postérieur, l'hybride se cambra en avant ce qui eut pour résultat que ses fesses se pressent sur le membre dressé de son amant. Il tourna la tête vers son mari qui lui souriait perversement,

\- Ce que tu peux être obséder gémit Alec en se frottant à lui

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton corps est une drogue pour moi souffla Magnus en le doigtant

Le Neko se retourna avant de l'embrasser après avoir éteint le gaz, il souleva son mari pour l'emmener dans la chambre pour lui faire l'amour encore une fois. Alec ronronna dans ses bras,

\- Tu es rassasié maintenant demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Pas encore, je veux reprendre ma dose de drogue riait Magnus

\- Et bien moi j'ai faim de nourriture gloussa Alec en se levant

Il alla dans la cuisine avant de ramener un plateau repas, il s'assied sur le lit.

\- Tu as raison, il faut que je reprenne des forces pour te faire l'amour toute la journée sourit Magnus

\- Pervers sourit Alec

\- Rien qu'avec toi bébé, répondit Magnus en mangeant un morceau de bacon

\- Et si on appelait la famille pour demander des nouvelles des jumeaux, ils me manquent proposa Alec en mangeant du raisin

\- Oui, moi aussi ils me manquent ces petits monstres surtout ma princesse, livrer à elle-même avec plein de garçons en chaleur avec des mauvaises intentions se lamenta Magnus

\- Papa poule va se moqua Alec

\- Et toi maman poule avec Sacha répliqua Magnus

Ils se sourirent, Alec prit son téléphone et appela sa sœur avant de le mettre sur haut-parleur.

\- Allo répondit Izzy

\- Salut Izzy, comment vas-tu et les enfants demanda Alec

\- Ça va et vous, les jumeaux vont très bien répondit Izzy

\- Alors tout va bien conclu Magnus

\- Oui, tout va bien renchérit Izzy

Ils entendirent un frottement dans le téléphone,

\- Non, tout ne va pas bien. Je suis entrain de vivre un véritable enfer avec votre fils s'écria Jace

\- Arrête de jouer à la victime Jace gronda Izzy

\- Qu'est que Sacha a encore fait demanda Alec en lançant un regard noir à son amant qui ricanait discrètement

\- Il a vomi sur tous mes hauts, il a bousillé mes jeux vidéo en bavant dessus. Il a massacré mes beaux cheveux blonds naturels, il me fait tourner en bourrique et il ose venir dans ma chambre avec sa peluche à l'effigie de ses créatures sataniques énuméra Jace

\- T'es encore en vie se moqua Magnus

\- C'est bien ton fils s'exclama Jace dans le téléphone

\- Ah Jace, tu deviens vraiment lourd gronda Clary

\- Salut biscuit salua Magnus

\- Salut vous deux répondit Clary

\- NON, SACHA NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI AVEC CA entendirent le couple

\- Jace pose mes couvert sur la table et arrête ton cinéma, c'est la peluche de Sacha gronda Maryse au fond

\- Que se passe t-il questionna Alec alors que Magnus se tenait les côtes en riant

\- Sacha veut approcher Jace avec sa peluche de canard, et Jace est en train de brandir les couverts de maman en faisant un signe de la croix pour ne pas que Sacha s'approche de lui expliqua Izzy en soupirant de lassitude

\- Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas riait Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Mets le haut-parleur, on va parler aux jumeaux demanda Magnus

\- Attendez, voilà répondit Izzy

\- Bonjour mes amours gloussa Alec

\- Mama cria les jumeaux

\- Papa est là aussi mes petites anges souffla Magnus

\- Elia est un ange mais Sacha est un véritable démon, il faut l'exorciser pour voir pesta Jace

Ils entendirent Sacha babiller contre Jace,

\- Ça c'est de l'engueulade dit Magnus en riant

\- Magnus, Sacha maman n'est pas content que tu embête tonton Jace comme ça gronda Alec à travers le téléphone

\- Mama s'écria Sacha

\- Pas de maman, arrête d'embêter ton oncle gronda Alec

Ils entendirent des gémissements plaintifs avant des pleurs, le Neko sentit son cœur fondre.

\- Maman t'aime mon chéri souffla Alec

Magnus le prit dans ses bras,

\- Mama souffla leur fils avec la voix enroué

\- Papa et maman reviendront très bientôt et nous fêterons votre anniversaire mes amours déclara Magnus

\- Papa s'écria Elia

\- Maman et papa vont raccrocher maintenant, on vous embrasse très fort commenta Alec

\- Allez vous deux amusez-vous bien souhaita Izzy

\- Moi je souhaite que vous cassiez une jambe pour gâcher vos vacances parce que ici je suis la proie d'un petit garnement souhaita Jace

\- Tain se contenta de dire Sacha

\- Jace, je n'ai pas oublié cracha Alec

\- Allez, on vous laisse rigola Clary

Ils raccrochèrent, Alec soupira de tristesse en sachant que ses enfants étaient loin de lui. Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou pour lui faire oublier un peu sa tristesse,

\- Et si on en profitait pour mettre un autre enfant en route proposa Magnus en caressant son torse

\- Je croyais que tu en voulais à tes petites graines gloussa Alec

\- Ah oui, je leurs en veux toujours, sérieusement les gars quand vous donnez l'assaut éviter de me faire une farce dans ce genre gronda Magnus à son entre-jambe

Alec éclata de rire en le voyant faire cela,

\- Ce n'est pas drôle bébé bouda Magnus

\- Oh que si que c'est drôle mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime confessa Alec en l'entourant de ses bras

Magnus l'embrassa et le fit allonger sur le lit, ils refirent l'amour plusieurs fois durant toute la journée. Alec se réveilla dans le lit, il vit que c'était le soir et la place de Magnus était vide. Il se leva en grimaçant de douleur au niveau du bas du dos, il alla à la recherche de son mari. Il le trouva sur la terrasse sirotant un verre de vin en regardant la mer,

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu siroter un verre de vin commenta Alec en l'enlaçant par-derrière

\- C'est vrai que j'avais perdu cette habitude avec les jumeaux mais après avoir perdu la mémoire disons que je l'ai repris répondit Magnus en faisant tournoyer son verre

Alec fit le tour pour s'installer sur ses jambes, il l'embrassa chastement.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête proposa Magnus

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu changes pour rien au monde. C'est comme cela que je suis tombé amoureux de toi confessa Alec

Son mari l'embrassa de nouveau avant de déposer son verre sur la table, il rompit le baiser avant de caresser sa joue.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi confessa Alec

\- Je souhaite être avec toi dans ma prochaine vie et les autres qui suivent, souhaita Magnus

\- Moi de même, je veux t'aimer pour l'éternité répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent et ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'à ce moment une étoile filante passa et réalisa leur vœu, après avoir passé trois semaines en vacances ils rentrèrent à New-York. Les jumeaux étaient ravis de retrouver leurs parents,

\- Vous nous avez beaucoup manqué mes petits chéris gloussa Magnus en les embrassant

\- Papa dit les jumeaux en rigolant sous la barbe de trois jours de Magnus

\- Vous venez embrasser maman demanda Alec en ouvrant les bras

\- Mama babilla les deux enfants en rejoignant leur deuxième père

Alec les embrassa plusieurs fois, ils gloussèrent sous les baisers du Neko.

\- Vous avez passé des bonnes vacances avec vos papys et mamies demanda Magnus

Ils commencèrent à babiller dans leurs langages sur les moments qu'ils avaient passer avec la famille, le couple sourit à ça.

\- Alors vos vacances se sont bien passé demanda Maryse

\- Oui, répondit Alec en lançant un regard plein d'amour à Magnus

Ils virent Jace descendre l'escalier, ils faillirent éclater de rire en voyant son état. Ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien avec quelques petits trous sur la tête, il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Ses bras étaient pleins de morsures, il s'affala dans le canapé comme une masse.

\- On est quel jour aujourd'hui demanda Jace l'air zombie

\- On est Vendredi répondit Maryse

Jace marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, Sacha s'approcha de son oncle et le frappa sur la joue.

\- S'il te plait Sacha, laisse-moi un moment ensuite je ferais tout ce que tu veux même appeler tes maudits parents qui t'ont abandonné pour aller s'envoyer ailleurs non-stop se lamenta Jace

\- Euh il n'a pas réalisé que nous sommes de retour observa Alec

\- Ça fait un moment que Jace a décroché depuis que Sacha le fait tourner en bourrique

\- Je suis si fière de lui sourit Magnus de fierté

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Magnus gronda Alec

\- Bon les petites monstres on va voir vos grands-parents proposa Magnus

\- Pie, mie s'écria les jumeaux

Magnus les prit par la main et les emmena chez ses parents en laissant Alec avec sa mère,

\- Où est Izzy et les autres demanda Alec

\- Ta sœur est avec son copain, Max est parti dans son magasin de mangas pour acheter son livre et enfin ton père est au commissariat répondit Maryse

\- Tout s'est bien passé avec les jumeaux demanda Alec

\- Oui, à part la loque humaine qui te sert de frère tout s'est bien passé. Les jumeaux se sont bien amusé en faisant le va et viens entre ici et chez Melati répondit Maryse en bougeant ses oreilles

Alec souffla de soulagement de savoir que tout c'était bien passé, Jace remua légèrement du canapé avant de regarder vers eux. Son visage s'illumina en voyant Alec, il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurnichant comme un gamin.

\- Jace surpris Alec

\- Mon sauveur, ton fils est un vrai petit diable et plus jamais tu pars loin pleurnicha Jace en rabattant ses oreilles

Le Neko gloussa doucement en tapotant le dos de son frère qui se lamentait du comportement de Sacha envers lui, arrivé le soir il était blotti dans le lit avec Magnus. Celui-ci rigola a ce que lui disait son mari au sujet de son frère,

\- Franchement ton frère est une vrai reine du drama ricana Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Magnus gronda Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent, Magnus trouva Alec soudainement songeur. Il lui caressa le dos,

\- Tu as l'air songeur, à quoi penses-tu, questionna Magnus

\- Demain c'est l'anniversaire d'Ithuriel pensa Alec

\- Tu veux aller à l'ancien chalet demanda Magnus

\- Oui et aussi sur sa tombe répondit Alec en le regardant

\- Je crois que je vais appeler Raziel pour qu'il nous emmène sur la tombe de son frère proposa Magnus

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent,

\- Papa sanglota Elia

\- Je crois que le devoir nous appelle sourit Alec

\- Et oui sourit Magnus en se levant

Il partit voir dans la chambre des jumeaux, l'hybride écouta son mari en train de consoler leur fille à travers le baby phone. Il revint dans le lit avec son Neko,

\- Elle a fait un cauchemar, c'est pour cela rassura Magnus

\- Tu es un super papa gloussa Alec

\- Et toi une super maman, répondit Magnus

\- Est-ce que super papa pourrait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour m'aider contre des vilaines araignées qui veulent me faire du mal taquina Alec mutine

\- Qu'aurai-je en échange de votre sauvetage questionna Magnus en effleurant ses lèvres

\- Et bien super papa aura la totale susurra Alec

\- Alors super papa vient à votre rescousse jeune papa en détresse roucoula Magnus en le surplombant

Ils s'embrassèrent en riant avant de faire l'amour, Magnus se leva seul dans le lit et il se leva en mettant ses habits. Il descendit pour voir ses enfants en train de boire leur biberon de lait avec un biscuit, l'hybride était en train de jouer avec eux en les chatouillant avec sa queue sous le regard maternel de Maryse.

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Magnus, café proposa sa belle-mère

\- Avec joie, mes petits chéries roucoula Magnus en les embrassant chacun sur le front

Il embrassa son mari chastement,

\- Ah papa s'exclama Sacha jaloux

\- Hé, petite terreur ta mère est mon mari alors arrête d'être jaloux répliqua Magnus

Alec ria légèrement avant d'embrasser son fils sur la bouche, il fit un sourit moqueur à son père.

\- Fils à maman se moqua Magnus

\- Papa s'exclama Elia

\- Oui, ma princesse d'amour à moi roucoula Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue bruyamment

\- Fille à papa se moqua Alec à son tour

\- Et bien dis donc vous avez chacun votre préféré observa Maryse bougeant sa queue sous l'amusement

Il hocha la tête, la fratrie d'Alec arriva et roucoula avec les jumeaux. Jace resta à une distance respectable de Sacha en prévoyant sa prochaine bêtise, Sacha lança un regard narquois à son oncle. Toute la famille regarda la scène amusée, le téléphone de Magnus sonna. Il regarda l'appel,

\- C'est qui demanda Alec

\- C'est Raziel, allo mon chéri tu m'appelles enfin pour me donner tes nouvelles nargua Magnus sous le roulement des yeux de son mari

Il sortit de la cuisine pour lui parler, Sacha profitât que son oncle avait le regard tourné pour lui balancer du lait sur sa tête.

\- Sacha gronda Alec

\- Alec, tu es sûr que ton fils n'est pas possédé par hasard demanda Jace en essuyant le lait sur lui

\- Jace, je suis désolé, et toi tu arrêtes d'embêter ton oncle sinon tu seras puni gronda Alec

Le petit hybride croisa ses bras et fit un regard renfrogné, Clary arriva et vit l'expression de son neveu.

\- On dirait Magnus en miniature observa Clary en souriant

\- Qui est moi en miniature demanda Magnus

\- Regarde ton fils glissât Alec

Il regarda son fils qui faisait la même expression que lui, il sourit de fierté en ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils qui se mit à ronronner. Après ça les jumeaux allèrent chez les parents de Magnus avec Maryse et la fratrie en les laissant seul, Magnus l'enlaça par-derrière en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Alec curieux

\- L'emplacement de la tombe d'Ithuriel répondit Magnus

\- Raziel te l'as indiqué compris Alec

\- Ouais après que je lui ai promis de passer une nuit avec lui taquina Magnus

Alec lui tapota le nez comme il le faisait avec les jumeaux, il sourit avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Tu veux y aller maintenant demanda Magnus

Le Neko regarda l'adresse et hocha la tête, ils se préparèrent et se rendirent à l'adresse indiquée. L'hybride s'avança dans l'allée du cimetière,

\- Mon chou, c'est là indiqua Magnus en pointant un chemin assez retiré

Ils arrivaient devant un tombeau avec deux bouquets de fleurs, Magnus l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Je te laisse seul un moment avec lui conseilla Magnus

\- Non reste, je veux te présenter à lui proposa Alec en le tenant par la main

\- Comme tu veux répondit Magnus

Ils s'approchèrent du tombeau,

\- Salut Ithuriel, c'est moi alors comment vas-tu je parie que tu t'éclate au paradis hein. Moi je vais bien comme tu peux le voir, tu avais raison en disant que je devais vivre pour une personne et bien je l'ai rencontré. Je te présente mon mari Magnus Lightwood-Bane, il a été mon sauveur comme tu l'as été pour moi présenta Alec

\- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance Ithuriel, je suis un ami de votre frère Raziel aussi. Comme vous le saviez je l'ai aidé à décrocher de la drogue, il est devenu un brillant avocat. D'ailleurs j'adore le faire enrager un peu ria Magnus ce qui fit sourire Alec

\- Nous avons deux enfants ensemble, des faux jumeaux. Une fille et un garçon Elia et Sacha Lightwood-bane, je voudrais tant que tu les connaisses car je sais que tu les aurais adoré. J'ai réalisé ton rêve de devenir médecin enfin je suis plus infirmier que médecin mais j'adore ce métier, je voudrais tant que tu sois là mon ami. Tu as été tout pour moi mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur, mon premier amour sanglota Alec dans les bras de Magnus

Il pleura sur sa tombe, Magnus le réconforta dans ses bras.

\- Mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu t'es sacrifié pour moi, pour que tu réalises tes rêves à travers moi d'avoir une personne qui m'aime passionnément, des enfants merveilleux, une famille aimant et un métier de rêves. Je réaliser ce rêve que tu as voulait car tu es une partie de moi comme je l'ai été pour toi pleura Alec

Le Neko s'arrêta de pleurer un moment avant de venir déposer un bouquet de fleurs sur sa tombe, Magnus le tenait dans ses bras.

\- On y va proposa Magnus

\- Vas-y répondit Alec

\- D'accord souffla Magnus en l'embrassant sur la tempe

Il effleura la tombe du bout des doigts avant de se redresser,

\- Au revoir mon ami, mon amour, mon frère souffla Alec

Il alla rejoindre son mari quand un vent vint souffler près de lui, il entendit comme un murmure.

\- Je t'aime aussi murmura le vent

Il sourit avant de monter dans la voiture, Magnus le regarda un instant avant de lui caresser le visage.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui, rentrons chez nous, j'ai envie de voir les enfants répondit Alec

Son mari hocha la tête et démarra la voiture pour rentrer chez eux, ils rentrèrent pour se faire accueillir par les jumeaux qui babillait autour d'eux. L'hybride regarda ses jumeaux rire dans les bras de leur grands-pères, ils avaient organisés l'anniversaire des jumeaux chez les parents de Magnus.

\- Je ne réalise pas qu'ils ont un an aujourd'hui, c'est comme si c'était encore hier que je tenais Elia pour la première fois observa Clary en agitant sa queue

\- Moi aussi, c'est comme s'ils étaient encore dans mon ventre et maintenant ils sont en train de gambader partout dans la maison répondit Alec en l'enlaçant sa belle-sœur

\- Et embêter leur oncle aussi renchérit Magnus en les rejoignant

\- Je croyais que tu étais en train de disputer avec les trois autres commenta Alec

\- Ils m'embêtaient sur le fait que ma princesse d'amour à moi va bientôt avoir son premier copain alors que je sais que les garçons ont de mauvaises intentions envers ma petite fleur se lamenta Magnus en posant la tête sur son épaule

\- Magnus soupira Alec alors que sa belle-sœur riait

\- Mon cœur, je dis la vérité, regarde Clary elle s'est fait piéger par eux chouina Magnus

\- Et moi je suis tombé amoureuse nuance comme toi avec Alec répliqua Clary

\- Non tu as été ensorcelé par blondinet renfrogna Magnus

\- Chéri, tu as bu combien de verre demanda Alec amusé

\- J'ai arrêté de compter après le cinquième répondit Magnus en souriant

\- Je vois soupira Alec

\- Mais tu adore quand je suis ivre parce que je suis très câlin avec toi susurra Magnus en tripotant ses fesses

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec en s'écartant de lui

\- Quoi, tu sais que j'adore tes fesses d'ailleurs je vais chanter une petite chanson pour dire qu'ils sont divins et fermes se vanta Magnus

Clary riait en se tenant les côtes alors que le Neko était mort de honte par les paroles de son mari, il préféra se diriger vers la cuisine pour voir sa mère et belle-mère entrain de décorer les deux gâteaux qu'elles avaient faits pour les jumeaux.

\- Alec, ça va questionna Melati

\- J'évite votre fils complètement ivre-mort qui veut me chanter une chanson sur mes fesses rougit le Neko

\- Ah ça il l'a hérité de son père, il m'a fait le même coup lorsque nous sommes partis à l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents en chantant comment il appréciait mon corps souffla Melati

\- Je parie que grand-mère n'a pas apprécier supposa Alec

\- Oh que non elle a traité Asmodée de pervers vicelard qui à ose voler la pureté de sa fille soupira Melati en se massant la tempe

\- Et bien moi ma belle-mère m'a fait une scène pas possible en me disant que Robert aurait pu se marier avec une femme de la haute société au lieu de moi, mais elle s'est calmé quand je suis tombé enceinte d'Alec racontât Maryse

\- Ah bon grand-mère ne t'as jamais appréciée conclu Alec

\- Non, elle a commencé à m'aimer quand je suis tombée enceinte de toi. Elle a clamé dans tout le voisinage qu'elle allait devenir grand-mère répondit Maryse

Robert et Asmodée portaient chacun les jumeaux, Robert tenait Sacha alors qu'Asmodée tenait Elia dans leur bras.

\- Vous parlez de quoi questionna Robert

\- Quelques petites anecdotes rien de plus, répondit Maryse en venant embrasser son petit fils

Alec sourit en voyant ses enfants en train de glousser dans les bras de leurs grands-parents,

\- Je crois qu'il est l'heure pour nos petits héros du jour de souffler leur bougie proposa Maryse

\- Oui sourit Alec

Elles emmenèrent les gâteaux, Magnus prit Elia et Alec prit Sacha dans leurs bras pour qu'ils puissent souffler leur gâteau ensemble. Tout le monde chantonna pour eux ce qui les fit rire avant qu'ils soufflent les bougies en leur bavant dessus, tous applaudirent. Les grands-mères s'occupèrent de couper les gâteaux et les grands-pères d'ouvrir les champagnes, le Neko fut surpris de voir la grand-mère de Magnus et Asmodée s'entendre sans insulter copieusement. Magnus vint près de lui en mettant une main sur sa hanche,

\- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre qu'ils s'entendent quand ils ont bu révéla Magnus

\- Tu as un peu dessoulé remarqua Alec

\- Oui, biscuit m'a forcé à me dessouler grimaça Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avant d'entendre un cri provenant de Jace qui était couvert de gâteau, Sacha riait à cela.

\- Raphaël, sois gentil exorcise ton filleul demanda Jace

\- Dios amigo désolé je suis juste un catholique je ne peux exorciser personne rigola Raphaël

Elia babilla joyeusement en mettant sa main sur le visage de Jace pour manger du gâteau, Sacha fit la même chose que sa jumelle.

\- Tu vois les jumeaux voulaient manger les gâteaux sur toi ricana Magnus

L'Inu soupira de fatigue, Izzy proposa d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Les jumeaux furent ravis des nombreux cadeaux, ils reçurent des quads, de la peinture et des feutres, des peluches géantes, des jouets de bains, des vêtements et plein d'autres choses. Sacha s'amusait déjà avec les jouets avec Elia qui miaulait de joie, le couple regarda les enfants qui s'amusaient.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau chastement,

\- Oh ce n'est pas le moment de vous envoyer en l'air clama Will ivre

\- Will soupira Jem alors que Tessa se massait la tempe

\- Quoi, ils veulent mettre un autre enfant en route s'exclama Will

\- Will a raison, vous avez deux gosses qui sont adorables alors vous n'avez pas besoin d'en avoir d'autres renchérit Ragnor

\- Désolé vous deux mais moi je veux encore des petits enfants, et j'attends avec impatience celui de Clary décréta la grand-mère de Magnus

Clary et Jace rougirent à cette phrase, alors que Magnus et Asmodée blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

\- Alors là pas question belle maman hors de question que ma fille chérie se fasse féconder par un spermatozoïde sortit des testicules de ce blondin répliqua Asmodée

\- Asmodée, papa rougissait Clary et Melati

\- Eh ton fils a bien fécondé le mien renfrogna Robert alors que Magnus se faisait tout petit sous le rougissement d'Alec

\- Ça par contre c'est avec lui que tu devrais directement régler tes comptes, moi je suis pour rien dans cette histoire se défendit Asmodée

\- Ouais tu as raison, je le mettrai en taule plus tard déclara Robert

Magnus se cacha derrière son mari sous les rires de tout le monde, et ils continuèrent à faire la fête.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue. Bisous glacées.**


	53. Epilogue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee: Il faut bien terminer pour commencer une nouvelle encore plus palpitante**

 **LEA: Non en faite je propose au fans de les voter**

 **Dannusia et Isabela: Je rends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !** **N'oubliez pas de voter et vouas avez jusqu'à Mardi soir !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Une petite fille bougeait ses oreilles de chat en regarda un petit garçon qui avait aussi des oreilles prendre quelque chose dans le placard debout sur une chaise, l'enfant attrapa ce qu'il voulait c'est à dire un paquet de pain de mie.

\- Je l'ai s'exclama le petite Neko en agitant sa queue sous la joie

\- Chut, Sacha maman et papa vont se réveiller chuchota la petite fille en bougeant ses oreilles

\- Oups pardon s'excusa Sacha en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche

\- Dépêche-toi de descendre pour terminer le petit déjeuner se pressa la petite fille

Le petit hybride descendit de la chaise et rejoingnit sa sœur, ils firent le petite déjeuner.

\- Vas-y Elia, va ouvrir la porte doucement chuchota Sacha à sa sœur

Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de leur parent, son jumeau entra avec elle en portant un plateau-repas.

\- Maman, papa nous avons fait le petit déjeuner s'écria les deux enfants

Magnus et Alec étaient déjà réveillé bien avant que leurs enfants entre dans leur chambre, ils faisaient semblant de dormir. Sacha posa le plateau sur le lit avant de sauter sur ses parents. Magnus le réceptionna en riant,

\- Bonjour vous deux salua Magnus

Alec les embrassa , les enfants leur présentèrent le plateau-repas.

\- Mais ça à l'air délicieux tout ça gloussa Magnus

\- Votre papa a raison renchérit Alec

\- On a fait du chocolat pour toi maman et aussi pour les bébés dans ton ventre pour qu'ils puissent aussi prendre leur petit déjeuner expliqua Sacha

\- Oh c'est très gentil mon cœur remercia Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Et toi papa on a fait du café ajouta Elia

\- Merci beaucoup ma princesse dit Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec se redressa en tenant son ventre de femme enceinte de 9 mois, il regarda le plateau-repas qui contenait quatre sandwiches avec du chocolat dedans. Deux verres de jus d'orange, il y avait une tasse de café et une au chocolat au lait. Magnus prit la tasse de café avant de la boire un peu, le café avait trop de sucre mais il le but pour ne pas vexer ses enfants.

\- Le café est vraiment délicieux les enfants complimenta Magnus

\- Et toi mama, demanda Sacha

Le Neko but le chocolat au laid, le chocolat était aussi très sucré.

\- Vraiment délicieux aussi,ça vous dit après que papa et maman aient pris leur petit déjeuner qu'ont aille se promener au parc proposa Alec

\- Oui s'exclama les jumeaux

\- Alors allez-vous préparer pour qu'on puisse aller se promener proposa Magnus

Les jumeaux encore habillé de leur pyjama sortirent du lit et allèrent dans leur chambre pour se préparer, Alec et Magnus regardèrent si les jumeaux n'étaient pas dans les parages pour prendre leurs vêtements. Les deux prirent une douche rapidement plus longue pour le Neko le temps que son mari se prépare en mettant son maquillage, il alla dans la chambre de ses enfants pour les aider à se préparer.

\- C'est à moi cria Elia

\- Non, à moi cria Sacha à son tour

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici s'écria Alec en tenant son bas du dos et son ventre enflé

\- Maman, Sacha voulait voler ma peluche accusa Elia en pointant un doigt sur son jumeau

\- Ce n'est pas vrai c'est ma peluche répliqua Sacha les mains dans le dos

Alec tendit la main vers son fils, Sacha fit son regard triste pour faire craquer son père.

\- Sacha gronda Alec

Il donna la peluche à sa mère, Alec regarda la peluche avant de la reconnaître.

\- Oh surpris Alec

\- Tu la connais maman demanda Elia

\- Oui, votre papa a offert à votre maman cette peluche lors d'une sortie en amoureux racontât Alec nostalgique

\- Papa est ton amoureux commença Elia

\- Comme oncle Jace et tante Clary acheva Sacha

\- Oui, votre papa aime très fort votre maman, c'est pour cela que votre maman attends des bébés déclara Magnus en entrant dans la chambre

\- Maintenant allez vous brossez les dents ordonna Alec

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, Alec se tourna vers son mari en tendant la peluche.

\- Je me souviens de cette peluche, tu m'avais dit que je lui ressemblais se souvint Magnus en la regardant

L'hybride se blotti dans les bras de son mari,

\- Tu as toujours été mon ange qui m'as sauvé de l'enfer souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, les sens du Neko commençèrent à s'enflammer sous le baiser. Il passa une main sous son t-shirt pour caresser le torse de Magnus,

\- Bébé, il y a les jumeaux chuchota Magnus en le repoussant

\- Désolé les hormones, rougit Alec

\- Je sais rassura Magnus l'embrassa chastement

\- Maman, on a fini de se brosser les dents prévint Elia toute nue

Alec alla avec son mari dans la salle de bain pour faire prendre leur bain aux jumeaux, l'hybride s'assied en regardant ses enfants jouer dans la baignoire. Les jumeaux avaient à présent 6 ans, quand les jumeaux avaient atteint leurs trois ans Alec avait eu peur sur le moment sur le fait que cet a cet âge là que Valentin l'avait enlevé. Magnus l'avait rassuré en lui disant que rien ne leur arriverait , Sacha ressemblait de plus en plus Magnus avec les traits d'Alec et son caractère. Elia ressemblait à une version féminine d'Alec avec les traits de Magnus, elle avait hérité de son caractère calme quand elle ne se faisait pas entraîner par son jumeau. Toute la famille était très friands d'eux surtout les grands-parents, Melati avait fait leur chambre chez eux. La famille fut heureuse à l'annonce de la grossesse d'Alec, celui-ci attendait encore une fois des jumeaux. Le trois infernal les avaient traité de lapin en sachant ça ce qui eut pour résultat une bagarre générale entre le quatuor d'ami, et la libido d'Alec avait aussi augmenté ce qui épuisait Magnus qui devait chaque soir lui faire l'amour. Magnus les fit sortir de la baignoire en les essuyant, le Neko fit des tresses dans les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Bon on y a tout le monde demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit les jumeaux

\- C'est parti Magnus

Ils allèrent se promener dans le parc, Sacha tenait la main du Neko et Elia tenait la main de Magnus. Ils virent le parc de jeux, ils regardent leurs parents.

\- Allez y papa et maman seront assis sur un banc avertis Magnus

\- Oui répondit les jumeaux en s'en allant vers le parc de jeux

Le couple alla s'assoir sur le banc, Alec frotta son ventre enflé. Les bébés s'agitaient dans son ventre,

\- Eux aussi voudrait aller jouer constata Magnus

\- Je l'ai impression gloussa Alec

Magnus frotta sa main sur le ventre d'Alec qui posa sa tête sur son épaule, Sacha vint avec sa sœur qui pleurait en se tenait le genou qui était en sang.

\- Que s'est t-il passé demanda Alec inquiet

\- Elle est tombée de la balançoire répondit Sacha en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur pour la consoler

\- Oh cessé de pleurer ma puce consola Magnus

\- Je vais rentrer lui mettre un pansement pendant que toi tu surveilles Sacha proposa Alec en tenant son ventre pour se lever

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira demanda Magnus

\- Oui, allez viens ma chérie on va mettre un pansement dessus rassura Alec en prenant sa fille par la main

Ils rentrèrent au loft, le Neko s'occupa de la blessure d'Elia.

\- Et voilà c'est fini mon petit ange rassura Alec en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Ça faisait très mal maman renifla Elia

\- Je sais souffla Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

Elle s'endormit doucement contre le flanc de son père, une demi-heure plus tard Magnus et Sacha entraient dans le salon.

\- Maman cria Sacha

\- Chut, ta sœur dort avertie Alec en le faisant taire

\- Désolé, on a acheté de la glace pour Elia et pour toi révéla Sacha en montrant deux bâtonnets de glace

\- C'est trop gentil, mon chéri tu peux les mettres dans le réfrigérateur demanda Alec

\- Oui maman répondit Sacha en allant dans la cuisine

Magnus s'assit près de lui en caressant les cheveux de sa fille,

\- Ça été avec elle demanda Magnus

\- J'ai nettoyé sa plaie, ensuite elle s'est endormi à cause de la fatigue et du choc expliqua Alec

\- Je vais la mettre dans la chambre commenta Magnus

Il hocha la tête, son mari prit sa fille doucement pour l'emmener dans la chambre pour la mettre au lit. Sacha arriva et se blottit contre le flanc de sa mère comme l'avait faits sa sœur,

\- Tu as sommeil mon chéri remarqua Alec

Il bailla à la place avant de sucer son pouce,

\- Va dans la chambre pour dormir un peu conseilla Alec

Il se leva quand Magnus vint le prendre à son tour pour le mettre dans sa chambre aussi, Alec se leva lui aussi pour aller dans la chambre pour se reposer étant fatigué par la grossesse. Magnus s'allongea prés de lui en lui massant le bas du dos, il ronronna de plaisir avant de s'endormir. Il se réveilla quand il vit la place de son mari vide, il se débattit quelques secondes pour se mettre debout. Il alla dans le salon pour voir les jumeaux dans le canapé regardant les dessins animés, Magnus cuisinait le dîner de ce soir, il se colla à son mari.

\- Ça sent bon, tu nous cuisines quoi demanda Alec

\- Une recette indonésienne que m'a donnée ma grand-mère répondit Magnus

\- J'ai hâte de goûter à ce plat que tu nous mijotes sourit Alec

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'installer dans le canapé pour regarder le film d'animation avec ses enfants, ils étaient en train de regarder Alice au pays des merveilleux le film. Sacha et Elia se collèrent à leur père, Sacha suçait son pouce et Elia avait le bout de son doudou dans la bouche. Ils passèrent à table,

\- Papa, c'est trop bon se réjouit Sacha

\- Oui, très bon renchérit Elia

\- Alors papa fera encore des plats indonésiens pour vous mes amours sourit Magnus

Alec lui sourit, les enfants après le repas allèrent prendre leurs bains. Alec s'occupa de la blessure d'Elia,

\- Maman, on ira voir mamie Maryse et papy Robert questionna Elia

\- Oui, biens sûrs qu'on ira chez votre mamie et papy répondit Alec

Magnus était appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte,

\- Seulement si toi et ton frère vous êtes sage commenta Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Elia

\- Voilà maman a terminé maintenant va te mettre au lit termina Alec

Elia courut et alla dans son lit, Sacha était déjà dans son lit. Magnus vint les border tous les deux en les embrassant sur le front, Alec les embrassa aussi pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit papa et maman dirent les jumeaux

\- Bonne nuit mes amours, répondit Magnus en éteignant la lumière

Alec suivi son mari dans la chambre, il prit ses vêtements.

\- Je vais prendre une douche prévint Alec

\- Prends tout ton temps mon amour répondit Magnus en prenant un magazine

Le Neko alla dans la salle de bains pour prendre un bain chaud qui relaxa ses muscles et soulagea ses douleurs liées à la grossesse, il prit trois minutes pour essayer de mettre son boxer et son bas de pyjama. Il ressortit pour que son mari prenne sa douche à sa place, et pendant ce temps il lisait son livre. Il regarda Magnus à côté de lui qui était en train de lire son magazine people, il posa son livre sur la table de nuit et s'approcha de lui. Il fit glisser sa queue sous le pantalon de son amant pour caresser son membre, il abaissa son magazine en poussant un râle de plaisir.

\- Encore gloussa Magnus

\- Les hormones, susurra Alec

Magnus ricana avant de l'embrasser pour lui faire l'amour plusieurs fois avant de s'écouler de fatigue sur le lit, Alec se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Quand il revint, Sacha toqua à la porte avec les yeux fatiguer.

\- Maman, Elia a fait un cauchemar averti Sacha en baillant

\- J'arrive souffla Alec en tenant son gros ventre

Alec suivie son fils dans la chambre et vit sa fille en train de pleurer avec son doudou, Sacha retourna dans son lit en tombant de sommeil comme son père.

\- Ça va ma puce demanda Alec en s'asseyant sur le lit

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar sanglota Elia

\- Tu raconte à maman ton vilain cauchemar questionna Alec

\- Il y avait un vilain monstre qui voulait prendre mon doudou répondit Elia en reniflant

\- Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a pas de monstre et puis si il y a en je dirai à papa de les faire disparaître rassura Alec

\- C'est vrai demanda Elia

\- Oui, maman ne ment jamais répondit le Neko en lui caressant ses cheveux

Elia serra son père dans ses bras, les bébés lui donnèrent un coup de pied ce qui fit sourire Alec,

\- Tu vois même les bébés sont d'accord avec maman renchérit Alec

\- Maman, tu peux me raconter une histoire demanda sa fille

\- Bien sûr ma chérie répondit Alec

Il lui racontât une histoire de conte de fée pour sa fille, après cela il l'embrassa sur le front après qu'elle se soit endormi. Il alla dans sa chambre et vit son mari éveillé l'attendant dans leur lit,

\- Il faudra que chaque soir tu vérifie la chambre des jumeaux pour voir si il n'y a pas de monstre décréta Alec

\- Moi aussi, j'ai peur des monstres renfrogna Magnus

Son Neko le regarda un haussement de sourcil, Magnus lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Alec lui caressa le torse avec envie,

\- Bébé, je crois qu'on devra s'arrêter là parce que je suis épuisé à force de te faire l'amour bailla Magnus

\- Pas ma faute, c'est les hormones qui me donnent en envie de faire l'amour gloussa Alec en se blottissant contre lui

Quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent chez les parents de Magnus, Melati était en train de jardiner aidé des jumeaux. Alec était en train de se reposer dans le canapé sous les massages de Magnus, Elia rentra dans la maison en pleurant pour se jeter dans les bras de Magnus,

\- Papa, Sacha n'arrête pas de mettre des vers de terre dans ma robe sanglota Elia

\- Ce n'est pas vrai se défendit Sacha en venant dans le salon

Sacha était recouvert de terre de la tête aux pieds, Alec ria en le voyant comme ça. Magnus riait aussi, Elia par contre était beaucoup moins sale que son frère.

\- Eh bien mon chéri, tu es parti aider ta grand-mère ou tu es partie te rouler dans la boue riait Magnus

\- Je faisais la chasse aux vers de terre pour grand-papa pour la pêche sourit Sacha

Melati entra dans le salon en souriant avec un petit seau rempli de verre, Alec grimaça avec sa fille en voyant les vers.

\- Mon petit chéri ton grand-papa sera content que tu as ramené des vers pour lui gloussa Melati

\- Il en a même mis dans ma robe se plaint Elia en pointant son doigt accusateur

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi riposta Sacha

\- Eh bien c'est quoi cette dispute demanda Izzy en arrivant

La fratrie rentra dans le salon accompagné de Maryse, quand ils virent la terre sur les jumeaux. Ils éclataient de rire,

\- Vous êtes roulé dans la terre ou quoi rigola Clary

\- Je suis parti à la chasse au ver de terre sourit Sacha

\- Il n'arrêtait pas d'en mettre dans ma robe accusa la petite fille

Le petit Neko tira la langue vers sa sœur,

\- Ça suffit vous deux, excusez-vous gronda Magnus

\- Pardon s'excusa les jumeaux

\- Et maintenant à la douche ordonna Magnus

Ils soupirèrent longuement avant de bouder, Maryse proposa de les emmener dans la salle de bain pour leur faire prendre une douche. Melati retourna dans son jardin,

\- Sacha commence à reproduire les mêmes bêtises que Magnus remarqua Clary

\- Eh je n'ai jamais mis des vers dans ta robe protesta Magnus

\- Mais tu m'as fait peur avec un cafard mort grimaça Clary

\- Je me souviens tu m'as supplié de l'éloigner de toi et pendant un mois tu n'as pas voulu retourner dans ta chambre racontât Magnus

\- Normale tu m'avais dit que comme tu avais tué le cafard, sa famille allait venger sa mort en commençant par moi pesta Clary

\- C'est vrai qu'à cette époque tu gobais tout ce que je disais sourit Magnus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

\- Tu avais quel âge demanda Alec

\- Elle avait 7 ans et moi j'avais 12 ans répondit Magnus

\- Donc tu as peur des cafards, c'est marrant Alec a peur des araignées commenta Izzy

\- C'est vrai demanda Clary

\- Ouais, il avait fait toute une scène pour cette araignée répondit Magnus

La fratrie rigola pendant qu'Alec rougissait en se rappelant de son comportement puéril qu'il avait eu, il pointât un doigt accusateur vers son mari qui riait aussi.

\- Tout est de sa faute vu qu'il voulait me tromper avec cette horrible bête assoiffée de sang satanique protesta Alec en dressant ses oreilles

\- On dirait Jace quand il parle des canards remarqua Max

\- Ce sont des viles créatures qui ont passé un pacte avec le diable vociféra Jace

\- Pour en revenir à Alexander, il m'a fait une scène en me menaçant qu'il divorcera de moi et qu'il garderait les enfants à plein temps pour ne pas que l'araignée s'approche d'eux expliqua Magnus

\- Mais ce n'a pas t'empêcher de me faire l'amour ce soir-là renfrogna Alec en frottant son ventre enflé

\- C'est quoi faire l'amour demanda Elia en descendant de l'escalier

\- Eh bien c'est quand deux personne…commença Jace avant de recevoir deux coups de coudes dans les côtes de la part de sa sœur et sa petite amie

\- Elle n'a que 6 ans et tu veux lui parler de sexe chuchota Izzy en lui lançant un regard noir

Jace fit un regard d'excuse, Magnus prit sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Tu te souviens comment papa t'a expliqué comment les bébés se sont retrouvé dans le ventre de ta maman demanda Magnus

\- Oui, tu m'as dit que la fée de l'amour vous avez vu toi et maman en train de vous embrasser et elle a mis les bébés dans le bidon de maman souvient Elia

\- Eh bien faire l'amour s'est ce que papa et maman faisaient quand la fée de l'amour est venue déposer les bébés dans le bidon de maman expliqua Magnus

La petite fille hocha la tête en bougeant ses oreilles, le Neko passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille. Sacha descendit avec Maryse, il rejoignit son père et se blottit contre lui. Le Neko l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Tu as bien pris ton bain demanda Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Oui maman, mamie m'as mis plein de shampooing dans les cheveux en disant que je serai plus beau que papy après le bain répondit Sacha

Clary se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte sur la bande venue rendre visite à tout le monde, Will sauta sur les jumeaux pour qu'il lui fasse un bisou.

\- Tonton Will, ta barbe pique riait Elia

\- Tu viens faire un bisou à tonton, Sacha demanda Will

\- Non, je veux faire bisou à tata Tessa réfuta Sacha en allant dans les bras de la jeune femme

\- Dios petit niño, tu ne viens pas embrasser ton padrino demanda Raphaël qui sourit devant la mine déconfite de Will

\- Si, por supuesto padrino répondit Sacha en allant dans les bras de son parrain

\- Quoi, mais pourquoi se lamenta Will

\- Parce que ta barbe pique répliqua Sacha

\- En tout cas je ne savais pas que Sacha pouvait parler espagnol remarqua Clary

\- Comme ils sont ses baby-sitters quand moi et Alexander on sort, ce charognard à en profiter pour rendre mon fils complètement bilingue vociféra Magnus

\- Et Elia aussi parle un peu espagnol avoua Lily

\- Menos buenos que Sacha répondit Elia pour donner raison à Lily

Magnus pleurnicha sur l'épaule de son mari en disant que ce mexicain à la noix à transformer ses enfants en mexicains, Alec lui tapota l'épaule pour le réconforter.

\- Dîtes les enfants qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire plus tard demanda Catarina

\- Je veux être policier comme papy répondit Elia

\- Et toi Sacha demanda Tessa

Il descendit des bras de son parrain pour aller dans les bras d'Alec, il posa la tête sur son flanc.

\- Je veux rester avec maman pour toujours répondit Sacha

\- Fils à maman sourit Ragnor

Tout le monde rigola à cela, Alec embrassa son fils en se penchant. Quand il se redressa il grimaça de douleurs,

\- Alexander s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ça va, juste une contraction rassura Alec

\- Depuis combien de temps les contractions demanda Catarina

\- Depuis avant-hier, mais ça va répondit Alec

Tout le monde continua de discuter quand Sacha sentit qu'il était mouillé. Il regarda et vit le pantalon d'Alec humide,

\- Maman t'as fait pipi dans ton pantalon demanda Sacha

Alec grimaça de douleurs en tenant son ventre, Magnus l'aidât à se lever.

\- Will, appelle une ambulance maintenant, Maryse aller préparer une chambre en attendant, Magnus et Jace emmener Alec en le faisant marcher pour dilater son col ordonna Catarina

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Melati en arrivant dans le salon

Alec va accoucher répondit Catarina en montant l'escalier

\- Oh doux jésus, s'exclama Melati en les suivant

Sacha eu peur et se réfugia dans les bras de Tessa, Elia fit la même chose dans les bras de Lily.

\- Maman va mourir renifla Elia

\- Non, votre maman va bientôt avoir vos sœurs et frères rassura Tessa

Dans la chambre Alec s'allongea en grimaça, Catarina vérifia la dilatation. Jace en la voyant faire devins pâles,

\- Je crois que je vais dire à Clary de venir me remplacer dit Jace

Il sortit de la chambre, Clary reprit le relais à la place de son fiancé. Catarina sortit de la chambre,

\- Will, où est l'ambulance questionna Catarina

\- Ben ils arrivent mais comme il y a des embouteillages répondit Will bougeant ses oreilles

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe Cat s'inquiéta Magnus en soutenant son mari

\- Alec est presque entièrement dilaté et si l'ambulance n'arrive pas on sera obligé de faire un remake de la naissance des jumeaux expliqua Catarina

\- Alors accouche-le accorda Magnus

\- Alec demanda Catarina

\- Je préfère accoucher à la maison et en plus j'ai confiance en toi Catarina souffla Alec sous la douleur

\- D'accord alors je vais le faire accepta Catarina

Alec écrasa la main de Magnus sous la douleur, l'infirmière regarda la dilatation.

\- Alec, quand je te le dirais tu vas pousser avertis la jeune femme

\- D'accord grimaça Alec

\- Vas-y pousse ordonna Catarina

Alec poussa toutes ses forces les jambes soutenues par sa belle-mère et sa mère, il hurla de douleurs.

\- Pourquoi maman crie comme ça, si les bébés lui font mal alors je ne veux pas d'eux renifla Elia

\- Moi aussi renchéri Sacha

\- C'est tout à fait normal, c'est parce que les bébés doivent sortir du ventre de ta maman pour vous rencontrer rassura Lily

Catarina encouragea Alec à continuer de pousser,

\- Ça y est je vois la tête constata Catarina

Le Neko poussa encore avant de s'arrêter à la demande de l'infirmière, Magnus lui essuyer le front avec un morceau de vêtements.

\- Vas-y pousse une dernière fois ensuite tu auras ton bébé signala Catarina

Il poussa une dernière fois avant d'entendre les pleurs de son bébé, il pleura de joie en le voyant.

\- Voilà ta fille sourit Catarina

\- Toute mignonne sourit Alec faiblement

\- Elle est belle mon amour renchéri Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Clary vient prendre le bébé s'il te plait appela Catarina en coupant le cordon

\- Notre petite fille est née gloussa Maryse

\- Magnifique petite fleur ajouta Melati en la contemplant

Clary fit prendre son bain à sa nièce qui pleurait avant de l'enrouler d'une serviette chaude, Catarina se mit au travail en voyant le deuxième bébé arriver. Dehors tout le monde avait entendu le cri du bébé, Robert et Asmodée sourient de fierté alors que les autres commençère à parier sur qui était nées en premier. Alec continua de pousser de toutes ses forces,

\- Encore un peu mon amour encouragea Magnus

\- Mais qu'est qui m'as pris de te laisser me toucher ? Tout ça s'est de ta faute, qu'est que tu m'avais dit encore allez bébé rien que quelques petites minutes et maintenant par ta faute je me retrouve là ALORS VA ME RETIRER TON GOSSE D'ENTRE MES JAMBES OU SINON JE TE PREVINS QUE TU NE VAS PAS AIMER CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE AVEC TA QUEUE menaça Alec en le prenant par le col de son t-shirt

Il poussa un dernier coup avant d'entendre son deuxième enfant pleurer, dehors tous avaient entendu l'insulte du Neko.

\- Papa n'est pas un Neko ni un Inu alors pourquoi est-ce-que maman parle de queue demanda Sacha à Robert

\- Il parla de sa queue à lui toussa Robert gêner

Ils entendirent un deuxième cri d'enfant dans la chambre, ils attendirent tous pour savoir. Alec regarda son fils qui pleurait dans les bras de sa mère, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front. Elles emmenèrent les jumeaux vers lui, il les prit dans ses bras avec Magnus.

\- Alors les prénoms, demanda Clary en agitant sa queue de joie

\- Je voudrais dire en une seule fois sourit Alec ce qui fit soupirer Clary d'impatience

Catarina les laissa entrer, les jumeaux vinrent près de leurs parents qui avaient deux bébés dont les oreilles de Neko sortaient de la couverture.

\- Voilà votre petit frère et votre petite sœur présenta Alec

Elia appuya doucement sur la joue de sa sœur pendant que Sacha faisait la même chose a son frère,

\- Alors les prénoms s'impatienta Clary

\- Je vous présente Ella Isabelle et Drew Jem Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus

\- Je suis son parrain s'étonna Jem

\- Ouais, toi et Tessa vous êtes la marraine et le parrain de Drew commenta Alec

\- Pour Ella c'est Isabelle et Max qui sont le parrain et la marraine confirma Magnus

Izzy essuya des larmes de joie en agitant sa queue dans tous les sens comme Max, Tessa sourit émue ainsi que Jem. Tout le monde prit les bébés à tour de rôle avant de laisser la petite famille tranquille, les enfants s'étaient endormis près de leurs parents qui les contemplaient avec leurs deuxièmes enfants dans les bras. Alec se tourna vers Magnus,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en l'embrassant

Ils restèrent en famille sous le regard d'un ange qui leur souriait surtout au Neko, avant de s'envoler après les avoirs bénis. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai un os « le bourgeois et le motard » rating M avec nos deux chouchou. N'oubliez pas de voter demain dernier délai pour voter. Bisous glacées.**


End file.
